


Dormiente

by AkaneMikael



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Contenuti forti, M/M, Non per stomaci delicati, anche sentimentale ed erotico, band musicale, non solo angst, relazioni, un po' thriller, varie - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 137,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: 'Voleva scivolare giù fino a non poter più risalire / Voleva sparire fino a non essere più trovato / Voleva dormire senza più svegliarsi / Voleva essere buio nella notte per non essere più visto / Voleva essere vento nel vento per non essere più capito / Voleva essere la fine di una fine per essere rimpianto'Kari è un senzatetto che suona il basso alla metro per racimolare dei soldi da usare per mangiare e per una dose, Joshua è il manager musicale di successo che lo raccoglie, lo ripulisce e lo inserisce in una band esordiente, i Royal. Kari scappava da un passato atroce, aiutato da Joshua, da un nuovo amico di nome Niky e dai membri del gruppo, lentamente risale fino a che, quel passato, torna a presentargli il conto con una storia macabra e terribile.





	1. Talento alla metro

**Author's Note:**

> PREMESSA: La storia si basa su un personaggio in particolare, Kari. Originariamente era una RPF sul calcio, AU, poi però ho deciso di svilupparla diversamente, l'ho ripresa, sistemata, cambiata, resa original e ampliata. Il risultato è questo.  
I Royal sono un gruppo d'esordio nel genere rock alternativo crossover, gli piace mescolare diversi generi al rock e fare molti esperimenti. Il frontman e leder è il sexy, gay, egocentrico e caldissimo Christopher, il cantante. Questi un giorno decide di avere bisogno di uno che quando canta sia sempre lì a guardarlo e ammirarlo, solo in questo modo sente di poter dare il suo meglio. I compagni ed il manager, Joshua, decidono di assecondare i suoi deliri e così assumono il dolce, remissivo e fuori dal mondo Nicholas, Niki per tutti. Questi però ben presto prende un secondo ruolo, più serio, all'interno del gruppo. Ovvero diventa l'assistente di Kari, il bassista alcolizzato sempre assente e pieno di problemi che viene dalla strada. Kari, infatti, è il solo membro aggiunto ed imposto dal manager, Joshua, una specie di dittatore che però è molto bravo nel suo lavoro e che tutto ciò che tocca lo trasforma in oro. Né Joshua né Kari hanno dei caratteri facili, si scontrano sempre, ma nonostante questo Joshua si intestardisce per aiutarlo al punto da tenerselo in casa e mettergli vicino Niki. Il giovane, infatti, ha un'influenza positiva su tutti perchè è una persona dolce, ottimista, positiva e innamorata della vita.  
Alla fine Joshua ci vede bene perchè in effetti il dolce Niki, fra un intrigante storia con Chris ed altri vari rapporti che instaura facilmente, riesce a fare miracoli con Kari diventando una sorta di fratellino per lui, aiutandolo anche nel suo burrascoso e complicatissimo rapporto con Joshua che ad un certo punto riesce a prendere la direzione giusta, anche se con mille fatiche.  
E' a questo punto che dal suo passato arriva il vero fratello, Gabriel, e con lui tornano dei terribili fantasmi soffocati con alcool e droga per proteggersi da degli orrori. Un passato che finchè non lo affronta è destinato a perseguitarlo e schiacciarlo ancora e ancora, ma che finalmente troverà il coraggio di guardare in faccia.  
La storia è divisa in due parti, la prima parla dei personaggi, in particolare ovviamente Kari, Joshua e Niki che sono quelli più protagonisti. Parla della risalita di una persona piena di problemi che è nelle tenebre. Parla di rapporti che si instaurano in certi casi e trovano la giusta posizione in altri. Rapporti d'amicizia, fraterni e d'amore. Il tipo di amori ovviamente è omosessuale e si parla anche di maturazioni e crescita.  
Poi però nella seconda parte i toni ed i temi cambiano drasticamente, diventa molto più oscura, tenebrosa fino a trasformarsi un po' in un thriller con suspance, colpi di scena e misteri. Perciò non fermatevi alla prima parte da tipico romanzo, perchè la seconda sarà un vero e proprio pugno allo stomaco.  
La storia è lunga perciò mettetevi comodi e seguitela con calma, specialmente i primi capitoli sono introduttivi, spiego personaggi e situazioni iniziali, per cui non fermatevi lì perchè il meglio arriva dopo.  
Metto un link per un approfondimento sui personaggi e sul gruppo, se volete vedere a chi mi sono ispirata e volete sapere qualcosa su di loro, altrimenti ogni tanto mi limito a mettere qualche foto perchè chi mi segue sa bene che nelle original uso sempre persone reali per ispirarmi. Ovviamente l'ispirazione riguarda solo l'aspetto, caratterialmente posso prendere alcuni tratti o particolari, ma poi io mi allargo e parto per conto mio creando di sana pianta ciò che mi viene su.  
Solitamente io scelgo le persone a cui ispirarmi e su di loro creo i personaggi e scrivo la storia, in questo caso la fic partiva come RPF sul calcio, quindi ho cambiato e riscelto a posteriori i 'nuovi' modelli per questa versione che leggerete, ma si adattano abbastanza bene tutti quanti. Qualcuno potrebbe averla letta e riconoscerla, ma avverto che è molto cambiata, specie da un certo punto in poi. Comunque ho deciso di lasciare solo Kari come 'ispirazione originale' diciamo, mentre gli altri ho voluto dare altri volti che però rispecchiano abbastanza le descrizioni nella storia.  
Avrete capito che la fic è finita, la sto ricorreggendo e pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana, cercherò di diminuire la tempistica perchè è molto lunga.  
Nella mia pagina su FB potete seguire gli aggiornamenti e sapere quando pubblico.  
Buona lettura.  
Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

ATTENZIONE: i personaggi non sono reali ma completamente inventati, nulla di quanto descritto rappresenta la realtà!   
[APPROFONDIMENTO](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/original_akane/dormiente/dormiente-presentazione.html)   
  


PARTE PRIMA:   
RITORNO ALLA VITA   
  
PROLOGO:   
TALENTO ALLA METRO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/joshua5.jpg)   


  
Quanta acqua poteva scendere in pochi minuti?  
Fornendo una serie di imprecazioni fantasiose, Joshua arrivò alla fine delle scale correndo, per poco cadde scivolando per via delle nuove scarpe di vernice.  
Si scotolò il cappotto di cashmere scrollandoselo dall'acqua, ormai era infradiciato così come i suoi stessi capelli, poi si passò un fazzoletto sul viso imbronciato e continuando ad imprecare si voltò verso l'uscita della metropolitana da cui era appena arrivato.  
Un muro d'acqua al di là delle scale impediva il passaggio, a meno che uno non volesse ammalarsi visto l'inverno.  
Sbuffò e guardò l'ora, scrollò la testa passandosi le mani fra i capelli prevalentemente scuri e bagnati.  
Ormai che era lì tanto valeva prendere la metropolitana, per una volta non sarebbe stata la morte.  
Si sarebbe impegnato per non morire in mezzo a tutto quello sporco e a quella puzza, ignorando tutta la brutta gente che girava.  
La pioggia cadeva così forte che tutto quello che si poteva sentire, nonostante il consueto via vai, era lo scroscio incessante ed i tuoni che facevano tremare un po' il pavimento in cemento usurato.  
“Ti pareva che dovevo restare senza macchina proprio oggi. Faccio due passi e viene il finimondo!”  
Pensò seccato incamminandosi verso la propria linea per raggiungere casa.  
C'erano abbastanza persone e fra queste, il rumore dei vagoni che stridevano ferendo le orecchie e la tempesta su in superficie, c'era da chiedersi come si potesse capire i propri stessi pensieri.  
Su quello scenario decadente e caotico, Joshua percepì un suono distinto rispetto agli altri.  
Era un suono basso che si stentava a sentire. Lui però l'udì e si fermò assottigliando gli occhi per capire da dove venisse.  
La propria linea era dall'altra parte, ma ovviamente come una falena attratta dal fuoco, lui seguì quel suono e lo fece per un motivo preciso.  
Non era un rumore normale.  
Quella era musica e dove c'era musica non poteva mancare lui.  
Joshua era un manager musicale di quarantacinque anni, era un esperto scopritore di talenti, era uno dei migliori orecchi in circolazione a Los Angeles.  
Joshua Fox Morrel era il suo nome.  
In pochi da quella distanza e con quella confusione potevano percepire una melodia, però per lui era molto chiara e mano a mano che si avvicinava, il suono era più percepibile.  
Era un basso.  
Si stranì della scoperta e ancor più nel vedere chi suonava.  
Era un ragazzo di strada, i capelli rasati molto corti, il cappuccio tirato su, un paio di felpe ed una giacca, jeans cadenti e consumati come il resto di ciò che indossava. Tutto grigio, spento e sporco.  
Le mani correvano sulle quattro corde abili, la destra pizzicava e la sinistra schiacciava alternandosi veloce come un esperto musicista.  
Joshua si piazzò davanti a lui e lo fissò intensamente, il suo sguardo era penetrante di natura, ricordava quello di un lupo che adocchiava una preda e la studiava per poi farla a pezzi.  
Il colore verde nocciola dei suoi occhi trapassarono il ragazzo mentre si ipnotizzava sulle dita e si faceva trasportare dal suono, dimenticandosi completamente il viso.  
Era bravo.  
Era sorprendentemente bravo.  
Aveva una scatola davanti a sé dove pochi riversavano degli spiccioli, in pochi a quanto pareva apprezzavano il suono di un basso, non era come una chitarra, un violino o un flauto. C'erano una miriade di strumenti migliori per colpire i passanti e farsi dare dei soldi, il basso era il meno indicato perché rifiniva ed arricchiva una melodia, ma da solo non bastava per fare una musica.  
Era lo strumento preferito di Joshua, solo un buon orecchio poteva percepire effettivamente la mancanza di un basso, ma se non la sentivi eri un inetto della musica.  
Dava sostanza e corposità alla canzone e se uno era davvero esperto poteva fare magie e sedurre.  
Proprio mentre lo stava pensando, il ragazzo concluse la canzone e si abbassò; ai piedi, su uno zaino nero consunto c'era un mini amplificatore portatile per cui non serviva elettricità per attaccarsi. Riproduceva il suono del basso in maniera sufficiente. Era vecchio e comunque non avrebbe funzionato per molto. Anche il basso aveva fatto il suo tempo, ne aveva passate molte e solo nel notare questo, notò che pure il ragazzo era in perfetta simbiosi coi suoi oggetti.  
Sul viso si intravedeva la barba di alcuni giorni, lo sguardo spento, era molto magro, gli occhi bassi non gli permettevano di vederlo bene. Era sciupato e pallido, sudava e probabilmente stava per andare in crisi d'astinenza, guardò la scatola e vide pochi spiccioli, imprecò, scosse il capo e dopo aver toccato qualcosa dell'amplificatore, si rialzò e riprese a suonare nella speranza che qualcuno fosse più generoso.  
Fare soldi suonando un basso alla metropolitana era un'impresa disperata.  
Di sicuro lui lo era.  
Quando cominciò la nuova canzone, Joshua sentì la mancanza di un amplificatore serio e di casse potenti. Se ne avesse avute, quel pezzo sarebbe stato fantastico.  
Joshua chiuse gli occhi e si immaginò il ragazzo a suonare la stessa canzone con i giusti strumenti e per un istante ebbe una visione.  
Lui in un gruppo avrebbe fatto scintille, era bravo.  
Lui, quelle magie col basso, le sapeva fare e le faceva anche in quelle condizioni.  
Si fece sedurre da quei suoni profondi resi più potenti ed elettrici. Non lo stava soddisfacendo, poteva fare così tanto che era sprecato in quel modo.  
Il cuore cominciò a battergli forte, era la sensazione che gli veniva quando sapeva d'avere per le mani un gioiello. Un diamante grezzo, molto grezzo.  
Aprì gli occhi e si passò le mani sul viso e fra i capelli umidi. Joshua era un tipo che si teneva bene ed aveva un fascino sottile e provocatorio, aveva un'aria molto accattivante. Gli occhi gli brillarono quando la famosa sensazione l'invase e si seccò quando il giovane smise e cominciò a chiudere tutto. Si trovò a dover prendere una decisione importante su due piedi.  
Lasciargli dei soldi con cui si sarebbe fatto di qualche veleno o obbligarlo a venire via con lui?  
Lo vide prendere le sue cose e quando andò alla scatola ai piedi di Joshua, si fermò in attesa di vedere se gli avesse messo qualcosa dentro dopo averlo ascoltato per ben due canzoni intere.  
Ovviamente l'aveva notato, era uno che non passava inosservato e non tanto perché era evidente che fosse ricco, ma bensì aveva una presenza ingombrante. Aveva carisma anche solo nell'essere in un posto.  
Non era nemmeno particolarmente alto o muscoloso, anzi.  
Però la posizione sicura, lo sguardo penetrante, l'aria accattivante.  
Joshua poté guardare il ragazzo bene in viso.  
Era una bellezza grezza come il diamante a cui aveva pensato associandolo a lui.  
Non era bello, ma affascinante.  
Molto.  
Un animale selvaggio, lo sguardo feroce e minaccioso dove, specchiandoti, potevi perderti.  
Erano tenebre, quegli occhi.  
Ne rimase molto turbato, aveva provato l'inferno e non ne era uscito. Si poteva salvare uno avvolto dalle tenebre a quel modo semplicemente offrendogli un lavoro ed una mano?  
Al novanta percento le rifiutavano per partito preso.  
Incatenato al suo sguardo, Joshua prese il portafoglio e tirò fuori delle banconote che mise giù nella scatola. Il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo come che ora non fosse più importante fissarlo, prese la scatola e se ne andò senza dire nulla. Non una sola parola.  
L'uomo rimase a fissarlo mentre se ne andava fino ad insultarsi.  
La sensazione fu che non l'avrebbe più rivisto.  
Eppure si sbagliava. Del resto non era uno che si piegava al destino, era un tipo che se lo creava e appena si metteva in testa un obiettivo, era matematico che poi in qualche modo lo raggiungesse.  
Joshua quell'obiettivo l'avrebbe raggiunto eccome.


	2. Mandato dall'alto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel primo capitolo, facciamo la conoscenza di uno dei personaggi principali, Niky. Lascio parlare il capitolo, imparerete a conoscerlo e spero ad amarlo. C'è un salto di tempo rispetto al prologo che in realtà era un sogno/ricordo, come leggerete qua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia è ambientata in america, tipo a Los Angeles, e quindi il gioco di parole è in inglese ed ha senso in inglese, quindi pensate che loro sono americani, ecco. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

CAPITOLO I:  
MANDATO DALL'ALTO  
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki4.jpg)  
2Per tutta la mia vita non ero mai presente  
ero come un fantasma, correndo spaventato  
Qui i nostri sogni non si realizzano, si conquistano.  
Perso nella città degli angeli  
Con il conforto di sconosciuti  
Ho trovato me stesso nelle colline arse dal fuoco  
Nella terra del miliardo di luci"  
[\- 30 Second to Mars - City of Angels -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXF7pUlXDyE)

  
Le volte in cui sognava il loro incontro erano le notti migliori.  
Altrimenti c'erano gli incubi, si agitava e gridava fino a svegliarsi da solo e imprecare.  
Quella notte aveva sognato il loro incontro.  
Joshua era ancora vivido nella sua mente, come se fosse ancora lì.  
Strinse gli occhi cercando di rivederlo per impedire ad altri visi meno gradevoli di rovinargli il risveglio.  
I fantasmi stavano per tornare, ma il telefono squillò in tempo e la sua voce impaziente e maleducata lo colpì come un calcio su uno stinco.  
\- Diamine Kari! Mica ti stai svegliando solo ora! Sai che diavolo di ore sono?! - Kari mugolò senza capire cosa gli stesse chiedendo. - Sono le cinque del pomeriggio! Devi subito alzare il culo dal divano e venire a prove! Guarda che mando qualcuno a prenderti! - Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi in fretta sentendo la minaccia e si alzò a sedere mentre una fitta alla testa lo importunava per il movimento brusco.  
\- No vengo in macchina da solo... - Biascicò con voce roca grattandosi la nuca rasata corta come sempre.  
\- No, un corno! Stavi dormendo, sei ancora rincoglionito! Così vai a sbattere ed io come faccio senza il mio bassista? - Quando lo definiva 'mio' era per mettere in chiaro che Kari non era di sé stesso, ma suo in quanto gli apparteneva. Gli aveva salvato lui il sedere dalla strada. Letteralmente.  
Ora era suo.  
Kari sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo stufo di sentirlo lamentarsi.  
\- Ho detto che vengo da solo, mi lavo ed arrivo! Non rompere! - Ruggì alla fine chiudendo la conversazione.  
Una volta in piedi si tolse la maglietta e la lasciò per terra facendo fare la stessa fine agli altri vestiti della sera prima.  
Aveva dormito tutto il giorno.  
Joshua era andato via come sempre alla solita ora, al mattino presto. Lui si era trascinato al bagno una volta e poi si era ributtato sul divano incapace di raggiungere il letto.  
Aveva continuato a dormire fino a quell'ora senza mangiare. Non sentiva nemmeno la fame.  
Di solito mangiava la sera e passava il tempo per locali a bere, a volte solo, a volte con gli altri del gruppo che volevano fargli da baby sitter. Erano loro a riportarlo a casa, altrimenti ci pensava il barista a rispedirlo. Kari aveva un biglietto in tasca che gli aveva messo Joshua, c'era il suo indirizzo e c'era scritto a mano 'da rispedire a casa se si addormenta!'.  
Sembrava uno scherzo, ma non era così.  
Kari funzionava a quel modo.  
Aveva accettato tutto quello a patto di essere lasciato fondamentalmente in pace.  
Joshua gli aveva dato ciò che gli serviva, un lavoro ed un tetto, ma non doveva tornare a farsi di qualche sostanza tossica e doveva tornare sempre a casa.  
Kari aveva accettato il compromesso limitandosi a buttarsi sull'alcool.  
Quando ne era pieno fino al collo, si addormentava dove era.  
Comunque gli capitava anche senza alcool. Spesso aveva i postumi, spesso si spegneva più o meno volontariamente. Un po' per noia, un po' perché si estraniava del tutto dal mondo circostante. Non c'era nulla che funzionasse e lo interessasse.  
Non era narcolettico, però lo sembrava.  
Se dormiva non si sentiva davvero vivo e tutto era più sopportabile.  
C'era solo un sistema per tenerlo sveglio e sobrio.  
La doccia fu alquanto veloce, si rivestì ed uscì sbadigliando. L'aria corrucciata per il troppo dormire e perché comunque era l'unica espressione che riusciva ad avere.  
Ci mise un attimo ad arrivare con la sua guida poco sicura, scese ed ebbe il coraggio di sbadigliare ancora. Proprio nell'istante in cui lo fece, chiuse gli occhi e qualcosa interruppe inevitabilmente il suo cammino. O meglio lui interruppe il cammino di qualcuno.  
Kari si fermò e riaprì gli occhi ritrovandosi a fissare torvo il marciapiede su cui seduto stava un ragazzo.  
Lo squadrò in modo decisamente inquietante, poi senza dire niente passò oltre. Non lo aiutò nemmeno a rialzarsi, non disse nulla.  
Il ragazzo, sorpreso da tale indifferenza, si alzò in fretta e lo seguì chiamandolo, la sua voce era sottile, gentile e poco virile. Fu un pensiero strano che ebbe nel sentirlo con l'anticamera del cervello.  
\- Scusa... senti... non è che mi puoi dire dov'è questo posto? Non riesco a trovarlo! -  
Kari si fermò sbuffando e solo allora lo guardò mentre gli porgeva un foglietto.  
Il ragazzo doveva avere intorno ai ventitré anni, ma ne dimostrava anche meno. Non sembrava nemmeno maggiorenne.  
Era delicato e ben tenuto, i capelli neri e mossi erano sistemati di lato, l'aria da bravo ragazzo, la bocca carnosa femminile e gli occhi grandi.  
Un bocconcino per i malintenzionati, pensò brevemente.  
Guardò il foglietto. Era la pagina di un giornale dove cerchiato c'era un annuncio per un'offerta di lavoro.  
'Cercasi assistente all'ascolto. Se interessati recarsi... ' c'era l'indirizzo. 'Chiedere di Ass Rose.'  
Kari alzò un sopracciglio scettico senza capire, la sua mente andava troppo lentamente per comprendere cosa significasse e perchè mai quello fosse lo stesso indirizzo di dove stava andando lui.  
Era strano perché non c'era nessun Ass Rose.  
Alzando le spalle se ne fregò altamente, non pensò nemmeno per idea di indagare e restituendogli la pagina alzò il dito dicendo di seguirlo.  
\- Ci sto andando anche io, vieni. -  
Il ragazzo sorrise e gli saltellò dietro contento, una volta dentro si presentò.  
\- Io sono Nicolas, chiamami pure Niky e basta. - Kari alzò ancora una volta il sopracciglio. Lo scetticismo era l'unica espressione che pareva capace di fare a parte quella cupa e tetra.  
\- Che nome da maschio! - Commentò senza particolare delicatezza. Il giovane non capì l'ironia e tanto meno la cattiveria allusiva.  
\- A me piace... - Disse incerto. Kari non lo guardò e non disse nulla, mentre l'ascensore saliva all'ultimo piano del palazzo. Niky lo scrutò curioso e dopo poco tornò a fargli un'altra domanda coraggioso, ma anche con una leggerezza davvero incredibile. - E tu come ti chiami? - Kari lo fissò solo di striscio, non gli rispose. Niky capì che non voleva dirglielo e deluso si morse il labbro e si rassegnò. Non tutti dovevano per forza socializzare con lui, del resto.  
\- Scusa se sono stato invadente, io... - Le porte si aprirono in quel momento e Kari ringraziò il cielo per questo, quindi uscendo si diresse subito verso una porta.  
Il piano era privato, c'era un bancone d'accettazione dove stava un assistente che non alzò nemmeno gli occhi dal suo computer, poi c'erano diverse porte.  
Kari andò in una di queste facendo il cenno di seguirlo.  
Niky si affrettò dietro di lui leggermente intimidito da quei suoi modi spicci e poco socievoli, tutti l'opposto dei suoi che invece voleva conoscere chiunque incontrava.  
Quando entrò non salutò nemmeno, ignorò la confusione che regnava all'interno e disse basso come se latrasse:  
\- Ho trovato questo... - La versione corretta sarebbe stata 'ho incontrato lui'. Comunque nessuno parve stupirsi di questo quanto di un'altra cosa che commentarono.  
\- Come come? Hai trovato invece che perso? - Questo perché di solito tirava su delle scuse assurde dicendo che arrivava tardi perché perdeva qualcosa per strada.  
Tanto tutti sapevano che era perché dormiva fino a quell'ora e poi stava sveglio tutta la notte a distruggersi il fegato.  
Più di questo non sapevano di lui, era arrivato fra loro da poco e Joshua aveva per nulla carinamente imposto la sua presenza nel gruppo.  
Kari non rispose ed andò a buttarsi su uno dei due divani nell'enorme sala prove. Non disse niente altro e lasciato il ragazzino a sé stesso, staccò completamente la spina.  
Joshua non si stupì dei modi, ma pareva avere altro per la testa. Era effettivamente infuriato al punto che teneva un giornale accartocciato in mano con cui dava giù ad un altro ragazzo presente.  
Niky si guardò intorno perso e spaesato, intimidito dall'ambiente e dagli sconosciuti.  
La stanza era una sala prove piena di strumenti ed insonorizzata, mentre i presenti erano sette in tutto. Non ne conosceva nemmeno uno, ma erano tutti vestiti molto bene, a parte Kari che era con dei semplici jeans ed una felpa.  
Uno di loro era mulatto ed aveva un cesto di capelli spropositato in testa, un altro era pelato e aveva la faccia schiacciata, uno aveva i capelli lunghi legati in una coda ed era di bell'aspetto, era uno dei più alla moda, si intravedevano molti tatuaggi sulle braccia. Oltre a questi c'era un ragazzo dall'aria più semplice degli altri, i capelli corti.  
“Carino.” Pensò Niky senza nemmeno rendersi conto del proprio stesso pensiero.  
Però si sconnesse dimenticandosi di respirare nel raggiungere quello che l'uomo più grande lì dentro, Joshua, stava picchiando col giornale.  
Era decisamente il più bello, vestito firmato, capelli con un taglio nuovissimo e perfetti, abbronzato e semplicemente divino. Niente fuori posto. Il fisico atletico.  
Niky rimase senza fiato.  
\- Chi cerchi? - Chiese poco gentile Joshua volendo tornare a gridare contro il ragazzo che aveva davanti.  
Niky si fece forza e smise di fissare quella bellezza, andò dall'uomo che pareva essere il capo e gli porse il giornale con l'annuncio.  
\- Cerco Ass Rose. C'è un annuncio per un assistente all'ascolto che diceva di presentarsi qua e così... - Disse timidamente.  
Il silenzio calò improvviso mentre tutti lo guardavano tranne che quello che ora dormiva.  
Sembrava avesse detto qualcosa di strano, ma Niky non capiva assolutamente di cosa si trattava.  
\- C'è la signora Rose? - Joshua sembrò realizzare per primo cosa stava succedendo e battendosi le mani sulla faccia disperata guardò in alto.  
\- Dio mio non è possibile... -  
A quel punto il ragazzo che fino a quel momento era stato picchiato col giornale, il più bello dei presenti, si illuminò tutto contento.  
\- Ha funzionato! Vedi? Ha funzionato davvero! - Niky aveva sempre più nebbia però sperava che qualcuno gli dicesse dove trovare la signora Ass Rose.  
\- Ma come diavolo si fa a credere ad un annuncio dove un idiota si presenta con Culo Rosa? -  
Tale era la traduzione di Ass Rose.  
\- Beh, ho sentito cognomi peggiori... non c'è Rose? - Niky proprio non capiva cosa stava succedendo, era sempre più in soggezione e tutti ora ridacchiavano. Qualcuno si rotolava a terra. Uno, quello che sembrava più normale di tutti, rimaneva fermo a guardare senza fare nulla.  
\- Ass Rose sarei io... - Disse allora il ragazzo più bello.  
Niky arrossì sia perché era lui ed aveva pensato che fosse stupendo, sia perché aveva detto che cercava una donna.  
\- Oh... io credevo che Rose fosse il nome... era il cognome? Cioè tu ti chiami... Ass? - La vocina sottile con cui lo disse fece tenerezza quasi a tutti,. Quasi. Joshua voleva chiamare la neuro.  
\- No, sarebbe il mio nome d'arte. Cioè se questo nazista mi permettesse di usarne uno. Non capisco perchè si rifiuta di farmi chiamare Ass Rose! - Il giovane ora parlava spigliato e a ruota libera. Niky ne capiva sempre meno, aveva tanti punti di domanda in testa. Storse la bocca e chiese disperato spiegazioni.  
\- Non è il tuo vero nome? Ma sei tu che hai messo l'annuncio? È un vero annuncio? Perchè io cerco lavoro, ho un disperato bisogno di lavoro e... -  
\- E si vede... - Disse con poca delicatezza quello con la coda che rideva con altri.  
Si riferiva ai suoi vestiti presi ai grandi magazzini in saldo. Probabilmente una decina di anni fa.  
\- Ok, basta così! Vieni con me! - A quel punto Joshua prese in mano la situazione com'era tipico fare, arrabbiato e accigliato si diresse verso un'altra stanza adiacente a quella. Niky rimase immobile dov'era terrorizzato all'idea di seguire quello che, anche se basso, sembrava il più cattivo di tutti.  
Incuteva davvero timore.  
\- Non preoccuparti, morde, ma non ha la rabbia, basta che poi ti disinfetti! - Disse quello col cesto di capelli in testa prendendolo amichevolmente sotto braccio e trascinandolo verso la stanza dove era sparito Joshua.  
Niky voleva scappare, capiva d'aver frainteso qualcosa e che non era nel posto che credeva.  
Pensava che una signora anziana avesse bisogno di compagnia, magari che fosse sorda.  
Insomma, niente di... ma poi di cosa si trattava?  
Una volta rimasto solo con l'uomo che chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, gli indicò di sedersi ed altrettanto fece.  
La stanza era una specie di sala riunioni, c'era un tavolo sicuramente costoso come ogni altra cosa.  
Si sedette in punta spaventato all'idea di sporcare qualcosa, poi guardò l'uomo. Doveva avere fra i quaranta ed i cinquanta ma si teneva molto bene. Non molto alto, ma con molta presenza fisica, accigliato, con un suo fascino oscuro e soprattutto l'aria da lupo cattivo  
Niky si ammonì per i paragoni che gli uscivano e chiese scusa a Dio per aver giudicato dalle apparenze, ma si sentiva come cappuccetto rosso.  
Si strinse nervosamente le mani e dopo essere stato passato visivamente al setaccio, l'uomo parlò.  
\- Sono Joshua Fox Morrel. C'è stato un errore, ma ormai che sei qua il minimo è spiegarti cosa è successo. - La premessa non era delle migliori. Niky aveva bisogno di un lavoro. Disperatamente. Qualunque cosa fosse sperava fosse legale e soprattutto non pornografica, per il resto poteva adattarsi. - Innanzitutto come ti chiami? - La voce ora sembrava un po' più morbida e Niky si sentì sotto esame.  
Gli stava facendo il colloquio?  
\- Nicolas Lynus. Ma mi chiamano tutti Niky. -  
\- Bene Niky. Posso? - Niky annuì. - Tu ascolti la musica? - La domanda era molto strana, Niky piegò la testa di lato interdetto e rispose.  
\- No, poco. Gospel. -  
Joshua inarcò il sopracciglio.  
\- Niente radio? - Niky si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Non ce l'ho... -  
\- Quanti anni hai? -  
\- Ventitré. -  
\- E non hai una radio... - A lui sembrava davvero impossibile.  
Niky si scusò grattandosi la nuca.  
\- No io... ecco... mi sono trasferito da poco qua. Vivevo lontano dalla città, ero in una fattoria di paese con mio zio, però non potevo continuare a pesargli così sono venuto via sperando di trovare lavoro. Ho racimolato dei soldi per i primi tempi, ma adesso se non trovo lavoro sarò costretto a tornare da lui e sarebbe un po' complicato... - Usava un tono mite ed un po' si vergognava di spiegare i propri problemi.  
\- Bene... quelli di là sono un gruppo musicale, una band. Hanno fatto un album che ha venduto bene, hanno avuto un gran debutto. Ora sta per uscire il secondo album e devono affermarsi sulla scena, ma io sono il loro manager e so che andranno alla grande. Hanno un gran talento. -  
Ovviamente era quello che chiunque manager avrebbe detto del proprio gruppo.  
Niky annuì.  
\- Si chiamano Royal. Spaziano nel rock crossover. Il ragazzo che ha bisogno di un assistente, a sua detta, è il cantante. Non si chiama Ass Rose né mai si chiamerà così, finché esisto glielo impedirò! - Niky ridacchiò e si rilassò, era simpatico anche se intimidatorio.  
\- Capisco... -  
\- Si chiama Christopher Richardson. Chris per tutti. - Niky annuì. - Mai sentito? Chris dei Royal è il più popolare, è il frontman del gruppo... - Niky arrossì e mortificato scosse il capo. - Ma dove diavolo vivevi? - La domanda era retorica, ma Niky fece per spiegargli che suo zio era fuori dal mondo e di conseguenza lo era stato anche lui. Joshua lo interruppe e riprese. - Comunque lui è uno psicopatico quindi se fossi in te, a meno che tu non sia un suo fan, rifiuterei. Però ha bisogno di uno che lo ascolti sempre quando canta. Lui canta parecchio ed ha mille manie da psicopatico, non è normale. Per cui se non vuoi... però sostanzialmente è egocentrico come il novanta percento dei cantanti. Solo che lui in più degli altri ha bisogno di uno che guardi lui e solo lui. Che lo ascolti. Che venga proprio assorbito da lui mentre canta. Le sue sorelle da piccolo l'hanno abituato così ed adesso senza uno che lo fa non ci riesce. Siccome ha mille prove e mille cose dove deve cantare... - Niky pensava di essere preso in giro, ma siccome Joshua si stava vergognando molto a dire quelle cose, dedusse che fosse vero. Non ci poteva credere.  
Era così incredibile che voleva ridere.  
\- Ma... insomma, i suoi compagni non gli bastano? - Joshua sospirò strofinandosi gli occhi stanco.  
\- No... loro sono impegnati a suonare, non lo ascoltano veramente. Lui deve essere al centro dell'attenzione di qualcuno che è lì solo per lui... - Disse allargando le braccia teatrale e soave imitandolo. Niky ridacchiò ancora. - è psicopatico, ma dannatamente bravo, mai incontrato uno di nuova generazione con un talento simile. È bravo, bello, tiene il palco... è proprio un animale da musica. Ha pure una personalità che buca, viene notato subito. Guardati dei video, delle interviste e dei live... capirai cosa intendo. Purtroppo ha queste fisse assurde, ma finchè mi frutta tutti i soldi che mi frutta non posso sopprimerlo. Quando non mi farà più guadagnare gli sparerò. - Era serio, ma Niky era sicuro scherzasse ancora. Joshua però lo fissò aspettando una sua risposta e Niky capì che la proposta c'era davvero.  
\- È serio? Davvero mi pagherebbe per ascoltarlo cantare? - Joshua non sapeva interpretare la sua reazione. Rimase per un attimo interdetto. Era bravo ad inquadrare subito le persone ed aveva capito che questo era uno che viveva fuori dal mondo, era ingenuo ed incapace di cavarsela da solo. Proprio per questo poteva andare bene. Non era lì per sbavare sul famoso Chris. Che, essendosi presentato con un altro nome senza dare spiegazioni su cosa fosse il lavoro che proponeva, non era certo avesse potuto trovare un suo fan.  
La percentuale che chiunque si fosse presentato per quel lavoro non lo conoscesse, era talmente bassa da rasentare il ridicolo. Eppure era successo.  
\- Certo. Finora lui ha fatto con i compagni del momento. Ragazzi o ragazze che di turno lui si portava a prove e nelle serate e tutto il resto... però gli altri si sono stufati e non vogliono che porti nessuno. Così tu dovresti solo esserci quando lui deve cantare. Nei concerti non sei obbligato perchè lì c'è un pubblico intero per lui. Allora, che mi dici? -  
Niky capendo quanto fortunato fosse stato, si illuminò e gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi.  
Aveva ormai così pochi risparmi che sapeva di non poter finire il mese, non mangiava nemmeno due volte al giorno, a volte. Era arrivato al punto da non saper che fare e gli arrivava un lavoro così facile e fantastico da non poterci credere.  
\- Penso che Dio l'abbia mandata da me, signor Morrel, perchè io ero così disperato che pregavo Dio di farcela. Non è che lo prego solo quando sono disperato, lo prego sempre. Però in questo periodo io davvero non sapevo come fare ed ora questo lavoro così... fantastico... devo solo ascoltare qualcuno cantare? Io avrei accettato qualunque cosa di legale e non pornografico! Questo è molto più di quanto sperassi! - Joshua si perse nel mare delle sue parole, ma capì che era disperato e molto credente in Dio. Il che, spesso, faceva coincidere le due cose per forza.  
“Davvero una perla rara? Ingenuo, fuori dal mondo e credente? Una combinazione deleteria! Magari fa mettere la testa a posto a quello spostato di Chris!”  
Pensò mentre lui lo benediva con dedizione e lacrime agli occhi.  
Alla fine rise. Era autentico, lo percepiva da come gli tremava la voce e le mani, stava per piangere.  
\- Vado a chiamarlo, fate due chiacchiere e vediamo se vi andate bene. -  
Così dicendo, uscì dalla porta da cui, poco dopo, rientrò il ragazzo in questione.


	3. Conoscenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qua facciamo la conoscenza degli altri della band, spero che continuiate a seguire. La personalità più di rilievo è Chris in particolare, ma tutti diciamo che hanno un loro modo di spiccare. Imparerete a conoscerli piano piano. Per il momento c'è poco da dire, siamo ancora all'inizio.

CAPITOLO II:   
CONOSCENZA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/chris9.jpg)

"Lui è uno straniero per alcuni  
e una visione per nessuno  
non ne ha mai abbastanza  
mai abbastanza di nessuno"

[\- 30 second to Mars - From Yesterday -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpG7FzXrNSs)

Niky era emozionato, si girò e lo guardò sorridendo intimidito, ma felice. Poi gli porse la mano alzandosi dalla sedia.  
\- Ciao, io sono Nicolas, puoi chiamarmi Niky. - Chris rimase catturato da quel sorriso solare e pulito. Pulito era il termine per definire qualunque altra cosa componesse quella creatura rara.   
Abiti vecchi e semplici, capelli ordinati, ma antichi, acqua e sapone. Nemmeno un po' di profumo.  
Era al suo antipodo, l'esatto opposto suo e del suo mondo. Mai avuto a che fare con una persona simile.  
I suoi passatempi, maschili, femminili, erano molto estremi e di un certo tipo, non gente qualunque e soprattutto scialba.  
Eppure lui aveva qualcosa e forse fu questa diversità a fargli decidere con capriccio che quel ragazzo sarebbe stato suo.  
Aveva un sorriso pulito ed anche lo sguardo, lo era.  
Mai trovato niente di più pulito.  
\- Ciao, io sono Christopher. Davvero non ci conosci? - Chiese stupito. Niky si vergognò.  
\- No, scusa, io non ascoltavo musica. Anche prima di andare a vivere con mio zio... ero coi miei, ma loro mi hanno cresciuto sotto una campana di vetro, avevano paura che mi succedesse chissà cosa, quindi per anni non ho mai potuto fare niente, solo andare in chiesa. Per l'istruzione facevano loro a casa. Mi rendo conto di non saper vivere però ora ho deciso di provarci, di farlo, di cominciare. -   
Chris non era assolutamente interessato alla sua vita e ai suoi precedenti.   
Era incuriosito dal fatto che non lo conosceva.   
Sorrise e trattenne la mano nella sua, guardandola stupito.  
\- Hai delle mani bellissime, dita affusolate. Suoni uno strumento? - Niky scosse il capo incantato. Ora che lo vedeva bene era anche più bello. Ogni lineamento perfetto, niente di spropositato.  
\- Grazie... anche tu lo sei... - Questo gli sfuggì totalmente fuori dal suo controllo ed arrossì rendendosi conto d'aver detto qualcosa di sbagliatissimo e molto strano.  
Aveva captato che Chris era bisessuale, però lui in teoria no. Perchè stava facendo tanti apprezzamenti?  
Non aveva mai avuto molto a che fare col resto del mondo, pochissimi amici e per lo più un vivere isolato, lontano da quello che succedeva.  
Il sesso era tabù così come le cose che andavano di moda.   
Contava la fede, Dio, i valori ed i principi.  
Era stato cresciuto così.  
Quando erano morti i suoi genitori era andato dallo zio alla fattoria, però anche lui era fortemente arretrato.  
Avendo bisogno di una vita normale, Niky aveva messo via dei soldi e si era trasferito.  
Ora, in pratica, era appena venuto al mondo ed era capitato in quello più lontano al suo.  
\- Joshua ha detto che sei a posto e che gli vai bene. E che va bene anche a te il lavoro. Sai, lui mi ha detto di tutto perché ho messo un annuncio sul giornale con un nome tanto scemo, ma io l'ho fatto perché così sarebbe venuto una persona onesta, bisognosa di lavorare. Ho avuto ragione. Sei arrivato tu! - Niky sorrise colpito dalla sua spiegazione, un ragionamento che alla fine filava.  
\- Ha molto senso. - Disse gentile. Chris non gli lasciò andare la mano, rimase ad osservarlo per un po' e dopo aver deciso che con certezza sarebbe stato suo, gli fece l'occhiolino ammiccante cominciando la sua corte serrata di ragazzo pieno di sé, ma comunque incredibilmente sexy.  
\- Benvenuto, assistente! - Niky sorrise contento d'aver trovato un lavoro, stava per benedire anche lui quando venne tirato per la mano da Chris che lo condusse nell'altra stanza dove tutti gli altri li aspettavano, una volta di là alzò il braccio che gli teneva e gridò allegro.  
\- Ragazzi, il mio assistente all'ascolto! Niky! - Si levò un'ovazione dai tre più allegri, quello più normale si alzò e si presentò sorridendo gentile, dopo arrivarono anche gli altri.  
Kari dormiva ancora.  
Il primo ad arrivare fu Ian, era alle tastiere ed il paroliere del gruppo. Era anche quello con cui si poteva parlare, quello più pratico, affidabile ed organizzativo.   
Poi c'era il mulatto di origini brasiliane, col cesto incolto di capelli. Manuel. Era il batterista ed era molto simpatico.  
Il pelato dal viso schiacciato era piuttosto bruttino, ma era nel gruppo dei più pazzi, quindi Niky sorrise subito. Era Paul ed era il chitarrista.   
Il ragazzo con la coda ed i molti tatuaggi era il secondo chitarrista e seconda voce, si chiamava Sean. Molto allegro e aperto anche lui.  
In generale pensava di potersi trovare bene, non sapeva se erano persone che si atteggiavano e si credevano chissà chi, però la prima impressione era stata positiva.   
A quel punto si girò alla ricerca del ragazzo che l'aveva condotto lì e lo trovò addormentato sul divano.  
\- Lui è Kari, è il bassista e dorme sempre. È un gatto e come un gatto è selvatico e dorme! - Non andarono nei dettagli, però Niky era molto incuriosito da lui.  
\- Dai, cominciate. Aspetto una canzone e poi vado anche io, voglio sapere il parere del nostro ospite che non ha mai ascoltato musica. -   
\- Beh, canto in un coro di chiesa. È quella la mia esperienza musicale. - Joshua finse di non aver sentito, in compenso gli altri sentirono anche per lui e risero.  
\- Siamo decisamente un'altra cosa. Senza offesa per la tua chiesa... -   
“Chiaramente atei!” Pensò Niky senza delusione.  
\- Ehi... - Lo apostrofò Ian severo.  
I ragazzi si misero ai propri posti, Chris dietro all'asta del microfono. Si guardarono per vedere se erano pronti e come al solito dovettero fermarsi sospirando.  
La postazione del basso era vuota.  
\- Kari... - Chiamarono pazienti tutti in coro.  
Dal ragazzo addormentato sul divano, nessun cenno di vita.  
A quel punto Sean saltò davanti a lui e all'orecchio lo chiamò a gran voce per poi allontanarsi di corsa.  
Kari si svegliò di soprassalto e di riflesso roteò il pugno. Se non fosse scappato l'avrebbe preso.  
Niky era ammutolito.  
“Alla faccia del brutto risveglio!”  
Del resto a gridargli nell'orecchio non si poteva pretendere un sorriso.  
\- Dai, cominciamo... - Disse Ian. Joshua scuoteva la testa stanco. Quando il ragazzo grugnì qualcosa trascinandosi lento verso il basso, il manager ed il nuovo assistente si sedettero al suo posto.   
Niky rimase preso da Kari il quale si sistemò il basso intorno al collo e sbattendo gli occhi un paio di volte, cercò di capire in quale parte del pianeta fosse.  
Si capiva che non stava bene, poteva suonare in quelle condizioni?  
Al silenzio che continuò ancora, sentì un tossire.  
Si girò verso gli altri e videro che tutti fissavano male Chris mentre lui fissava male Niky.  
Questi rimase di stucco.  
\- Sì? -   
\- No, quando vuoi... sei qua per guardare me, comunque. Se sei a posto cominciamo! - Gli altri non ridevano più, alzavano gli occhi al cielo e Joshua stringeva il telefono con cui voleva picchiarlo.  
\- Scusa, ora mi concentro. - Rispose gentile Niky capendo che era suscettibile.  
Quando cominciarono pensò che decisamente non aveva mai sentito niente di simile, i toni della canzone erano molto rock anche se non di quelli pesanti inascoltabili, non erano rumore privo di senso.   
La vera magia la trasmise la voce di Chris il quale, appena cominciò a cantare, fece sparire ogni cosa.  
Niky capì cosa prima aveva detto Joshua.  
A parte la tecnica e l'intonazione, Chris aveva una voce fantastica.  
Aveva un timbro pulito, alto e con una notevole estensione, ma era soprattutto espressivo, pieno di sfumature.  
Oltre a tutto questo il modo in cui usava il microfono, come si strofinava contro a gambe divaricate, gli occhi chiusi e l'aria abbandonata, la fronte aggrottata mentre sentiva in modo particolare quel che cantava.   
Era incredibile, si disse Niky. Estremamente comunicativo in ogni modo possibile, anche solo nel muoversi trasmetteva molto.   
In quel caso trasmetteva calore.   
Niky si trovò con lo stomaco chiuso in una morsa d'acciaio.  
Era l'effetto della musica o di Chris stesso?  
Spaesato del tutto da quel che stava ascoltando, dimenticò ogni cosa e venne completamente catturato da lui, dalla sua voce e poi, quando li aprì puntandoli su di lui, anche dai suoi occhi.  
Occhi magnetici e fantastici, occhi mai visti.  
Erano azzurri e mentre cantava diventavano carichi di qualcosa di animalesco.  
“È sensuale e forte al tempo stesso. Ed interpretativo in una maniera incredibile!”  
Il genere che cantavano era rock alternativo, spaziavano un po' come volevano, piuttosto liberamente. Non era rock pesante, ma nemmeno pop. A volte ci inserivano dell'epicità, altre dell'erotismo. Altre ancora erano di una potenza spaventosa.  
Chris si adattava ad ogni genere, anche alla ballata malinconica al pianoforte o alla sola chitarra acustica.  
Niky ovviamente non sapeva ancora tutto questo, però Joshua era molto soddisfatto del loro primo album e ancora di più di questo secondo.  
Le canzoni le scriveva Ian e la sua sensibilità era notevole nel trasportare delle emozioni in testi profondi che si adattavano ai problemi di chiunque. Mentre la musica la facevano un po' tutti insieme.  
Chris partecipava un po' nella composizione dei testi, ma nonostante non facesse molto a livello compositivo, era come se ogni canzone fosse completamente sua. Era un'interprete eccezionale. Joshua lo reputava la sua Ferrari, con lui avrebbe ottenuto tutto.  
Chris sapeva anche suonare il piano e volendo poteva benissimo farsi le canzoni da solo, ma la trovava una cosa molto difficoltosa. Riusciva a fare in media una canzone completa all'anno e di quel passo componeva un album ogni dieci anni, così Ian e gli altri ci pensavano per lui.  
Era un gruppo di amici, eccezione fatta per Kari che l'aveva imposto il manager. Appena li aveva sentiti aveva capito che avevano la stoffa, li aveva indirizzati un po' nella via giusta ed il gioco era stato fatto.  
Quando finirono la canzone, chiesero entusiasti a Niky che ne pensava e lui, a bocca aperta e aria sognante, dimostrò di essere perfettamente all'altezza di quel compito.  
Era proprio così che Chris voleva essere guardato.  
Joshua rise fra sé e sé sapendo come sarebbe finita fra i due.  
“Imporrò a Chris una regola. Se si brucia lui, non gliene do un altro. Basta cambiare assistenti così! Chi si crede di essere?”  
Chris aveva il vizietto di andare a letto un po' con tutti.  
Era matematico che quel ragazzino fosse la sua preda e che fosse gay.  
Quindi doveva parlarci.  
Comunque in linea di massima pensava che sarebbe riuscito ad aiutarlo, a mettergli un po' di sale in zucca.  
“Avrà sicuramente un'influenza positiva su tutti quei debosciati.”  
Poi si incupì uscendo.  
Sperava l'avesse soprattutto in Kari, ma sapeva che per lui era più che altro un'impresa disperata. Molto disperata. 

  
Per essere un gruppo rock alternativo, i Royal erano alternativi a loro volta. Nel senso che a guardarli non pensavi facessero quel genere, gli piaceva seguire la moda a molti di loro, nessuno aveva l'aria del rocker. Oltre a questo gli piaceva ascoltare musica da ballare, per cui le loro feste piene di canzoni dance in ultima uscita, lasciavano credere che fosse quella la musica che facevano.  
In realtà erano Chris e Sean quelli fissati col ballo e di conseguenza, essendo dei perfetti ballerini, si poteva usare solo un certo tipo di musica. Così avevano spaziato nei gusti, però quella preferita da produrre per loro rimaneva la rock.   
La casa in cui lo portarono era quella di Chris, il cantante. Dovevano festeggiare il suo arrivo come se fosse il settimo membro. In realtà era solo una scusa per fare baldoria, cosa che comunque facevano sempre.  
Chris aveva la casa più grande, gli piaceva vivere nel lusso. Avevano fatto solo un album, ma aveva venduto talmente bene che in un istante erano passati dal nulla al tutto da un giorno all'altro.  
La musica usciva forte dalle casse e sentirsi era complicato, c'erano diverse persone, gli amici a quei sei ragazzi di certo non mancavano.   
Niky però faticava a partecipare, non solo non era abituato a tutto quel lusso, ma nemmeno alla gente. Per non parlare della musica. Non ne ascoltava mai, ora era lì a tuonargli nel cervello impedendogli di sentire i propri stessi pensieri.  
Era tutto troppo improvviso e troppo grande, rimase seduto in disparte da solo chiedendosi come fare per tornare a casa. Era stato trascinato dallo studio a quella mega villa senza una sola domanda, adesso perso com'era temeva di svenire da un momento all'altro.  
Era spaventato da un mondo a cui si affacciava che era troppo diverso dal suo, però al tempo stesso non voleva essere scortese e chiedere a qualcuno di portarlo a casa.  
Si morse il labbro vedendo scorrere alcool come fosse acqua naturale e lo sguardo venne catturato dall'unica nota stonata di quel, teoricamente, piacevole caos.  
Tutti si divertivano, ridevano, scherzavano, ballavano... tranne uno.  
Improvvisa la voce familiare e gentile di Ian lo salutò facendolo saltare nella sedia su cui era messo, il tastierista del gruppo gli porse un drink mentre, chiaramente, cercava di fare conversazione ed integrarlo. Il primo che ci stava pensando. Niky lo benedì.   
\- Come va? - Chiese vedendo che beveva assetato il mojito che qualcuno in cucina stava sfornando a tutto andare. Niky, astemio, non aveva idea che quella cosa così dolce era alcolica e avendo sete, bevve.   
\- Bene... sono un po' perso perchè non conosco nessuno ancora e non sono abituato a queste cose, ma... - Perse il filo del discorso tornando sull'unica nota stonata, sconnesso da sé stesso e da quel che teoricamente doveva fare: parlare con Ian.   
Ian seguì il suo sguardo pensando che c'entrasse qualcosa con quello che gli stava dicendo, per cui vedendo che fissava strano Kari, chiese:  
\- Che fai? - Niky, colto alla sprovvista, aprì e chiuse gli occhi un paio di volte rendendosi conto che si era perso a pregare per lui.  
\- Pregavo... scusa, credo che... cosa c'era qua dentro? - Chiese alzando il bicchiere quasi vuoto. Ian rise.  
\- Sei già ubriaco? - Niky sgranò gli occhi come avesse sentito una bestemmia.  
\- Sono ubriaco?! - La voce non biascicava però alcune lettere le diceva in modo buffo e cominciava ad avere uno sguardo spiritato. Il quale, su di lui, era delizioso visto quanto tenero fosse.   
Ian continuò a ridere.   
\- Non lo so, lo sei? -   
\- Ah... - Niky si grattò la nuca mentre si sentiva sempre più confuso. Lo sguardo tornò a cadergli su Kari, il bassista. - Ma dorme ancora? Sono preoccupato, dorme sempre? Mica è narcolettico! -   
“Decisamente in via di ubriachezza!” Pensò Ian divertito prima di decidersi a spiegargli di Kari che a quanto pareva lo incuriosiva tanto.   
\- Stavi pregando perchè pensi che sia narcolettico, perchè credi stia male o perchè sei ubriaco? - Niky in quel momento, fissando il ragazzo confuso, non capì la differenza fra le tre e fece un'aria incerta.  
\- Tutte e tre? - Ian non riusciva più a smettere di ridere.  
\- Comunque Kari non è narcolettico. -   
\- Kari che nome è? Voi non lo dite all'inglese... - Lo interruppe Niky sempre credendo di dire cose sensate. Forse, per lui, lo erano.  
\- Infatti Kari non è un nome inglese... - Il più giovane e nuovo arrivato, lo fissò come scoprisse l'America.   
\- Oh... e cos'è? - Ian si rese conto di non averci mai pensato.  
\- Non ne ho idea... Joshua l'ha pronunciato con l'accento sulla i e per noi è rimasto così. - Rispose con una semplicità disarmante. Niky però voleva capire e stringendo gli occhi guardò in alto cercando di capire che accento fosse.   
\- Sembra un accento francese... - Ian parve rifletterci per la prima volta.  
\- Potrebbe essere francese anche il nome... -   
\- Ma lui? Lui è francese? - Niky cominciava ad essere molto curioso e Ian se ne sorprese.   
\- Non lo sappiamo, non ce l'ha mai detto e forse non lo sa nemmeno Joshua. O forse lo sa. Non condividono molto con noi... onestamente non so perchè sia qua stasera. Kari è stato imposto dal manager, ma non ci ha spiegato nulla. Solo che era il nostro bassista. Visto che, dormite e ciocche a parte è bravo a suonare, l'abbiamo tenuto. Ma non ha mai legato con noi e non sappiamo niente. - Niky tirò infuori il labbro. Ora era molto curioso, davvero tanto. Non sapeva perchè, forse perchè si distingueva fra tutti.  
La nebbia cominciava a calare un po' ed ora riusciva anche a ragionare.  
\- Per cui dorme, beve e suona? Solo questo? Nemmeno parla? - Ian sorrise, era un riassunto perfetto.   
\- Sì, proprio così. Non sappiamo niente di lui e non gli chiediamo perchè è molto chiuso e sulle sue. Ci teniamo il mistero. Credo sia straniero, visto che parla poco non si nota, ma quando lo fa tanto o quando si arrabbia, si sente l'accento. Può essere francese, ora che mi ci fai pensare. - Ian lo notava ora per la prima volta e per Niky era assurdo che fosse così. Del resto se non parlava di sé cosa si poteva fare?  
\- E Joshua non vi ha detto nulla? - Ian si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Solo che l'ha trovato per strada a suonare il basso per far soldi. Ha detto che l'ha ripulito, quindi penso che fosse un vagabondo senzatetto... e temo anche drogato. Sai, chi si disintossica attacca con l'alcool e poi è sempre assente. - Niky sospirò ascoltando tutte le sue deduzioni, erano plausibili, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere con certezza che gli era successo. L'aveva colpito perchè era sempre solo, non parlava mai e dormiva di continuo. Solo se suonava stava sveglio. Per il resto dormiva come fosse narcolettico.   
\- E tu? Che mi dici di te? - Chiese allora Ian cambiando discorso con allegria. Niky spaesato si chiese che c'entrasse, suo malgrado si trovò a raccontargli di sé e della sua vita totalmente diversa dalla loro. Persona semplice cresciuto in una famiglia modesta e iperprotettiva, arretrato in generale su tutto, si affacciava ora alla vita e aveva fame di sapere com'era.   
Ian capì dal suo racconto che era molto ingenuo e che uno così era facile finisse male.  
Come aveva potuto pensare di cavarsela da solo in una grande città dopo essere vissuto in paesini e fattorie? Si era messo da parte dei soldi e se ne era andato. Com'era possibile?  
Davvero aveva creduto di farcela?  
Non sapeva come si viveva e forse non sapeva nemmeno cosa gli piaceva, che gusti aveva. La gran parte delle cose era chiaro non le avesse fatte.  
“Spero che ce la faccia, mi dispiacerebbe finisse male. È facile che quelli così, quando toccano un mondo estremo come questo, finiscono male.”  
Pensò Ian notando come Chris da lontano lo guardava. Come se lo stesse per mangiare.  
“Beh, del resto vuole vivere? Non c'è un modo per farlo in sicurezza. Farà le sue esperienze. Alcune traumatiche, altre fantastiche. È qua per questo. Oltretutto non siamo psicopatici, gli è andata bene. A parte Chris. Però poteva andargli peggio.”  
Ian conosceva bene il suo amico e cantante, sapeva che se gli metteva gli occhi addosso non glieli avrebbe tolti fino a che non sarebbe riuscito ad averlo, Niky era segnato. Però, come si era detto prima, se voleva vivere quello era il mondo.   
“Niky ha fame di esperienze e con noi ne farà un bel po' di certo!”  
Dopo di questo lasciò il ragazzino a Chris arrivato come una pantera porgendogli un altro cocktail che, ingenuamente, prese e sorseggiò.   
“Decisamente segnato!”  
Pensò poi lasciandoli soli ridendo.


	4. Primi segni di vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo aver più o meno conosciuto i principali, la storia inizia ad improntarsi. Kari sarà approfondito a dovere nel corso dei capitoli, oggi assistiamo a quella goccia che esce dal vaso in uno dei molti contatti fra lui e Joshua, non era ancora successo nulla di questo genere e non sarà facile affrontarlo. Beh, per Joshua visto che Karì sembra più interessato al motivo per cui Niky diventa il suo nuovo assistente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella fic che avevo scritto precedentemente, i protagonisti erano Niky e Chris, qua è Karì perciò tutto ciò che succede agli altri che non lo riguarda direttamente, è destinato ad essere un contorno accennato, in certi casi saranno cose mostrate di più. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

CAPITOLO III:   
PRIMI SEGNI DI VITA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/7.jpg)

"tu sei come un bambino  
lo sapevo nel frattempo  
ti sei seduto e hai provato a giocare con me  
proprio come si vede in tv  
sono una distrazione  
proprio come un parassita  
perchè sono cosi patetico?"

[\- Breaking Benjamin - Sooner or later -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpdFoizbnTg)

Sprofondare e scivolare, nella speranza di dimenticare, sparire, finire, evaporare.  
Come ci si estirpava i ricordi dalla testa? C'era un modo?  
Addormentarsi da sobrio significava sognare, ricordare, rituffarsi nel passato; farlo da ubriaco significava morire per le ore in cui non era cosciente.  
Per questo preferiva bere e poi buttarsi su una superficie orizzontale e staccare.  
Così non sognava e se lo faceva non lo ricordava.  
Era immerso in una nebbia nera, quando qualcosa da lontano parve chiamarlo. Non aveva idea di che cosa fosse, voleva rispondere, ma il cervello non riusciva a produrre l'ordine per svegliarsi.  
Ci provò fino a che un duro colpo fisico arrivò a destarlo nel modo più brutale di tutti.  
Un gran dolore alle parti basse. Kari aprì gli occhi di scatto iniettati di sangue e senza ragionarci su un secondo, col puro istinto, afferrò chiunque si trovasse nei paraggi e lo spinse sotto di sé schiacciandolo col suo corpo.  
Dopo questo scatto barbarico, Kari perse le forze.  
Si era addormentato dopo aver bevuto il mondo e si risvegliava con una ginocchiata ai gioielli di famiglia.   
Il dolore era l'unica cosa che in quel momento gli dava la consapevolezza di essere sveglio. Ed anche il mal di testa.  
Atroce, pungente e addirittura totale.  
\- Kari, svegliati! - Disse una voce familiare. Kari aprì gli occhi rendendosi conto di averli chiusi e vide Joshua sotto di sé.   
Cercò di produrre una frase, ma senza successo, così l'uomo più grande, chiaramente pronto per andare a lavoro, lo guardò e lo chiamò ancora brusco per levarselo di torno. Aveva gli occhi aperti, ma erano assenti e velati.  
\- Kari, dannazione, sveglia! -   
Tuonò ancora. Kari lo fissava corrucciato, l'aria altamente imbronciata, il labbro inferiore, quello più pieno, era all'infuori. Non riusciva proprio a capire che diavolo succedesse.   
Incuteva effettivamente un certo timore, non aveva un bell'aspetto, era ridotto come uno con i postumi di una sbronza.   
Occhiaie, occhi rossi e piccoli, sguardo inferocito.   
\- Devo fracassarti la testa o ti alzi? - Disse allora Joshua per niente intimorito da tale bestione che aveva addosso.   
\- Mi hai fatto male! - Mugolò Kari realizzando che era lui e che era sveglio, comunque non si mosse.  
\- Lo spero bene, non volevo mica farti piacere! -   
Rispose l'altro sgarbato sperando si spostasse da sopra. Era già tardi, ma si era fermato per frugare nelle sue tasche e vedere se aveva droga addosso. Appurato che era pulito e che si era solo fatto il bagno nell'alcool, aveva cercato si svegliarlo. Poi sarebbe uscito per andare a lavoro e non sarebbe potuto tornare ad ora di pranzo.   
Kari viveva da Joshua perché così lo poteva controllare, però naturalmente col suo lavoro era un controllo relativo.  
La regola era tornare sempre a dormire a casa, poco importava se lo faceva nel divano e non nel letto.   
Come ora, ad esempio.   
Kari aveva un risveglio brusco e di riflesso era abituato a reagire alla violenza che riceveva. Ovviamente reagiva con altrettanta violenza.  
\- E se ora non funziona più? - Disse Kari mugugnando, riferendosi al suo sacro gioiello fra le gambe.   
\- Perché, ti serve? - Disse ironico l'uomo steso sotto il giovane.   
\- Certo che mi serve! Lo uso anche io! - Anche se, dovendo dire quando era stata l'ultima volta, non lo ricordava proprio. Non era uno fissato col sesso, anzi.   
\- Ah sì? E dimmi, con tutto l'alcool che ti fai sempre, riesce ancora a venirti duro? - Disse provocatore e malefico, era la sua caratteristica, nessuno si stupiva delle sue sparate, tanto meno Kari. Però, come un pero, ci cadeva sempre.   
\- Certo che mi viene! Ora ti faccio vedere! -   
Con questo gli dimostrò con la pratica che effettivamente funzionava masturbandosi, dopo qualche istante che si massaggiava sotto i pantaloni, se lo tirò fuori notando che finalmente si riattivava, poi bellamente seduto sopra di lui, gli prese la mano e glielo fece toccare.   
Joshua, totalmente alla sprovvista, spalancò gli occhi e si paralizzò, cosa stava facendo?   
Cosa gli saltava in mente?  
Stava ancora dormendo?  
\- Kari, che diavolo fai?! - Brontolò a disagio mentre allo stesso tempo non poteva fare a meno di sentire quanto caldo e duro stesse diventando la sua erezione.  
Fra di loro i contatti, così come il rapporto, non erano mai stati normali. Avevano sempre camminato su un confine ambiguo ed erano stati molte volte vicino all'oltrepassarlo. Ora però era la prima che succedeva sul serio, che quel confine ambiguo veniva superato davvero.  
Era successo quasi da sé, senza programmarlo. Un istante, un fulmine, un istinto ed eccoli lì uno ad istigarlo e l'altro a starci più del dovuto.   
Molto di più.   
La mano di Kari con quella di Joshua sotto si muoveva sul membro che crebbe in modo vertiginoso, la sensazione delle dita e del palmo sulla pelle sensibile e pulsante mandò ben presto in delirio Kari che si ritrovò ad esplodere in un orgasmo che schizzò su entrambi.  
Kari gli crollò subito addosso. Era da molto che non ne aveva uno e appena aveva sentito la mano di qualcun altro lì sotto, era letteralmente partito senza controllo. Il fatto poi che fosse proprio lui a farglielo, diede una notevole spinta.  
Joshua dal canto suo era paralizzato anche dal punto di vista mentale, un’ondata l’aveva investito appena l’aveva toccato e visto ed ora era puramente eccitato.  
Aveva avuto un compagno per molti anni, poi altre donne, si era quasi sposato prima di rendersi conto che preferiva il lavoro e i ragazzi. La sua regola era mai con uno di cui si occupava per lavoro.   
Kari non rientrava nella cerchia dei possibili amanti, l'aveva aiutato e salvato per una motivazione professionale. Aveva la musica nel sangue, si era sempre detto questo.  
Ora, però, nonostante non avesse problemi a fare certe cose con i ragazzi, era rigido e voleva solo sparire. Lui non voleva mai scappare, non lo faceva mai, però aveva bisogno di pensare. Gli pareva di scoppiare.  
\- Hai visto che funziona? - Biascicò alla fine Kari ancora steso sopra di lui ricordandosi da cosa era nato e non pensando che fosse poi così strano tutto quello.   
Joshua disse solo un laconico 'alzati' e l'altro finalmente si spostò di lato lasciandolo andare.  
Quando scattò in cucina per lavarsi la mano, si sciacquò anche il viso rendendosi conto che era sconvolto, infine si guardò e si rese conto che si era davvero eccitato un sacco.   
Tornato in soggiorno con l'intenzione di andarsene, vide Kari a pancia in giù sul divano, addormentato di nuovo coi pantaloni abbassati. Scosse il capo e senza rifletterci gli mise un cuscino sopra, infine senza spiegarsi quello strano gesto, uscì.

Per tutto il tempo passato in ufficio, Joshua pensò a quello che era successo costringendosi ad affrontare tutto il resto a cui non aveva mai voluto pensare.  
Aveva pensato ‘musica’, quando l'aveva visto per la prima volta.  
Eppure salvare un perfetto sconosciuto autolesionista come lui che aveva ribadito più volte che non voleva essere salvato, aveva avuto dell'incredibile.  
Non era famoso per essere un benefattore, non faceva mai la carità, lavorava duro e pretendeva che anche gli altri, per conquistarsi i propri sogni, facessero altrettanto.   
Kari non aveva mai chiesto niente, non aveva mai voluto nulla.  
Però aveva insistito per tirarlo via dalla strada, per salvarlo, per pulirlo. Aveva lottato duramente e la giustificazione che si era dato era sempre stata 'musica'.   
Anche se c'era da chiedersi se era sufficiente per lottare così tanto per un estraneo...  
Dopo quella mattina si chiese se per caso non esistessero i colpi di fulmine e se si fosse reso conto solo ora di quell'attrazione, perché prima si era testardamente convinto che non c'entrava altro.  
“Però sono un ballista. Perché tirare via uno dalla strada, ripulirlo, disintossicarlo e dargli un lavoro è un conto, tenerselo in casa con la scusa di controllarlo è un'altra. Posso anche essermi detto 'è solo lavoro' per comodità, perché ho le mie regole personali che mi impongono di non fare niente con quelli con cui lavoro, però alla fin fine non l'ho mai trattato come tutti gli altri. Ne ho trovati altri che cantavano in un karaoke ed erano disoccupati, non me li sono portato in casa, gli ho solo dato una band.”  
Joshua dovette ammettere quello che testardamente si era imposto di non considerare mai.  
Kari era diverso dagli altri e non ne aveva mai capito il motivo, non si era dato spiegazioni, era andato avanti per la sua strada facendo né più né meno quello che desiderava.  
Tutto lì.   
Era bravo ad ignorare le cose scomode.  
Kari era scomodo, ora. Doveva cacciarlo di casa e dirgli di farsi la sua vita, ma sapeva che sarebbe tornato a drogarsi. L'aveva tolto da un terribile ambiente per metterlo in uno peggiore. Se non lo controllava non ce l'avrebbe fatta.  
“E cosa dovrebbe importarmi? Troverò altri bravi bassisti!”  
Però anche se continuava a ripeterselo, non riusciva a crederci.   
Kari aveva avuto qualcosa sin dal primo istante, qualcosa che non aveva visto in altri. Forse semplicemente perché non aveva guardato nessuno con la stessa attenzione.  
“Credo che in qualche modo mi ricordi me stesso.”  
Questa conclusione riuscì a dargli pace, dopo di questo chiamò Niky per offrirgli un secondo lavoretto. Assistente personale di Kari.  
C'erano sempre delle soluzioni a tutto.  
“Magari quel piccolo prete ha una buona influenza su quel demonio!”  
Pensò dopo avergli spiegato di cosa si trattava.  
Non era difficile, doveva andare a casa sua, svegliarlo, far sì che si lavasse e fargli da mangiare. Poi controllare nella sua agenda, che avrebbe dovuto tenergli al suo posto, gli impegni della giornata e farglieli rispettare. E, se ci riusciva, trovargli un passatempo migliore del dormire, ma quella sapeva che era un'impresa. Tuttavia un tentativo poteva essere fatto.  
Naturalmente questo non avrebbe mai minato gli impegni di assistente all'ascolto per Chris.   
Non lo stava scaricando, si ripeteva. Voleva solo evitare di complicare le cose.  
“E poi è da mesi che provo a fargli piacere la vita, ma sembra un'impresa disperata. Magari uno innamorato della vita più di me, ci può riuscire!”  
Dopotutto era solo un altro dei molti sistemi per aiutarlo. Sembrava incapace di smettere di tentare. 

\- Kari… Kari, devi svegliarti, è mezzogiorno! - Dalle tenebre una voce angelica ed estremamente femminile lo raggiunse. Quando aprì gli occhi e vide un viso vagamente noto che però ricordava a stento, si chiese se per caso non fosse uscito a bere e si fosse ubriacato finendo a casa di chissà chi. Nella nebbia pensò per assurdo che Joshua si sarebbe arrabbiato di non vederlo a casa. Quel tipo faceva sempre una gran confusione per delle stupidaggini.  
\- Kari, ma stai bene? - Disse gentilmente. Era un ragazzo anche se la sua voce continuava a sembrare quella di una ragazza, i capelli neri e mossi erano spettinati intorno al viso minuto dai lineamenti delicati e preoccupati. Era proprio familiare, ma chi era?  
Kari si girò per guardarlo meglio sperando di ricordare, in quel movimento gli cadde il cuscino dal bacino e si scoprì le parti basse ancora al vento.   
Appena successe, vide il giovane seduto sul tavolino davanti al divano coprirsi il viso come uno che aveva appena visto il diavolo in persona.  
\- Oh Dio, oh Dio, oh Dio... - Cominciò a ripetere veloce senza respirare, come una litania, un'invocazione ed un incantesimo.  
Kari alzò gli occhi al cielo maledicendolo, poi si coprì coi pantaloni e si sedette; la testa batteva la marcia di guerra per colpa di quella vocina acuta isterica.   
\- Se non chiudi la bocca te la chiudo io con un pugno! - Finalmente l'usignolo smise di strillare e Kari riprese a respirare, si tolse le mani dalla faccia nello stesso momento in cui lo fece l'altro e disse sforzandosi di stare calmo. - Chi se ne frega se mi hai visto il cazzo? Ce l'hai anche tu, no? - Poi dubitò della cosa e controllò con uno sguardo accigliato. Magari era una ragazza vestita da maschio!   
Niky arrossì, ma annuì.   
\- Sì ok, ma certe cose mi imbarazzano! - Quella reazione gli faceva pensare che non ne avesse mai visti altri dal vivo. - Scusami, comunque. -   
\- Chi se ne frega! - Doveva essere l'unica frase che sapeva dire. - Chi sei? - Chiese non riuscendo proprio a ricordare dove l'avesse già visto.  
Niky tramortito dal fatto che potesse essersi davvero dimenticato di lui, gli ricordò del giorno prima.  
\- Il lavoro come assistente all'ascolto di Christopher... ricordi? Mi hai indicato la strada... - Kari si corrucciò per poi ricordare e annuire. - Niky... -   
\- Sì sì... il nome poco mascolino! - Niky non capiva quali fossero i nomi mascolini, ma non polemizzò, si limitò a precisare.   
\- Sono contento di questo secondo lavoro, mi serviva proprio, appena vedo Joshua lo ringrazierò di nuovo... - Kari tornò accigliato.  
\- Che diavolo dici? - Niky trattenne il fiato mentre lo stomaco gli si contorceva dalla paura. Non era per niente amichevole. Aveva pensato sarebbe stato facile, ma evidentemente si sbagliava.   
\- Joshua non te l'ha detto? Sarò il tuo assistente... dice che se nessuno vede di te dormi tutto il giorno, non ti lavi e soprattutto non mangi... e arrivi tardi a tutti gli appuntamenti! - Ripeté quasi tutte le parole di Joshua. Evitò di dirgli la parte in cui gli aveva chiesto di tenerglielo da conto.   
Kari parve cadere dalle nuvole e non solo, sembrò davvero contrariato e sconvolto. Niky si rese conto che non lo sapeva, ma evidentemente doveva esserci qualche altro problema. Già la sua cera non era buona, ora era davvero pallido.   
\- Mi dispiace, credevo lo sapessi... - Mormorò mortificato assistendo al suo oscuramento repentino.   
Kari a quel punto si alzò di scatto e si mise a camminare furioso per il salotto dando calci a sedie e soprammobili, alcuni si rovesciarono. Il tutto condito da una specie di frase a denti stretti.  
\- Quello stronzo! Solo perché mi sono fatto toccare da lui! Che cazzo, dormivo in pratica! Quante storie per una cazzata! - Ma sembrava ci fosse rimasto davvero male, Niky si perse il dettaglio erotico per commentare spontaneo e piano.  
\- Se te la sei presa tanto forse non è poi una cavolata. - Naturalmente lui le parolacce non le diceva.   
Kari lo fissò davvero male, come si poteva fissare un nemico da uccidere. Come fissava praticamente tutti.  
Il ragazzo ne era terrorizzato e non si mosse dal tavolino basso costosissimo su cui sedeva, ma non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso e si faceva coraggio. Era il suo lavoro, se Kari lo cacciava poi Joshua avrebbe cambiato assistente e lui non aveva più soldi, forse non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno a mangiare fino allo stipendio!   
\- Che diavolo ne sai tu? - Ringhiò astioso verso di lui. Niky alzò una spalla in segno difensivo, ma non abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- Niente... ma mi sembrava ci tenessi, dalla tua reazione. Mi dispiace se ci sei rimasto male, ecco... - Kari a quella strana reazione spaventata ma coraggiosa, si calmò. Non era certo lui il suo nemico. Dopotutto stava eseguendo un ordine.   
Si sedette sentendo i muscoli cedere per il risveglio brusco che si era imposto e sospirò strofinandosi il viso insonnolito, appoggiò la testa all'indietro e scosse il capo.   
Non voleva certo parlarne. Non voleva nemmeno pensarci, ma sapere che ora Joshua non si sarebbe più occupato di lui lo mandava in bestia.  
Lo stava scaricando anche lui?  
Anche lui come tutti dopo un po' lo abbandonavano?  
“Ma che dico, sono sempre stato io quello a scappare!”  
Pensò calmandosi definitivamente.  
Aveva ancora molta rabbia dentro, sembrava pronto a scoppiare ancora, ma Niky era lì davanti a lui e lo guardava intimidito in attesa di qualcosa.  
Cosa aspettava?  
Cosa diavolo voleva da lui?  
\- Che hai ora? - Chiese poco gentilmente.   
Niky sussultò, ma si fece forza.  
\- Hai magari bisogno di parlarne? Sai, io quando ho qualcosa che mi ferisce o innervosisce ne parlo. Prima di venire qua ero da Ian perchè mi sono svegliato da Chris e non ricordavo proprio di essere finito nel suo letto ed io non so cosa sia successo, non lo ricordo. Eravamo alla festa a casa sua e poi buio! Così ho visto Chris nudo, il mio primo nudo maschile, e sono successe certe cose per la prima volta. Mi ha fatto qualcosa che nessun altro mi aveva fatto, non so come sia possibile, ero fuori di me, spaventato, avevo bisogno di parlarne e visto che Ian era il solo con cui avevo scambiato due parole il giorno prima, ho pensato di chiamarlo. Sono passato da lui e mi sono sfogato, gli ho detto tutto e lui mi ha consigliato di calmarmi e capire innanzitutto la mia sessualità. Ha detto che non avendo mai vissuto non mi conosco ed è come se fossi appena nato. Così ora il mio obiettivo è conoscermi. Solo che è traumatico così... - Si fermò prendendo respiro rendendosi conto d'aver oltre che parlato tanto e a macchinetta, aver esagerato sulle informazioni. Forse a Kari non interessava. Lo fissava convinto d'avere davanti un paziente di psichiatria. Niky tossicchiò e si grattò la nuca. - Ho perso il filo. - Ammise arrossendo. Poi lo ritrovò. - Sì insomma, era per dire che se hai un peso dentro, forse parlarne ti può aiutare, a me aiuta molto. Ecco! - Per dire una cosa tanto semplice era passato per un logorroico monologo incentrato su sé stesso. Aveva decisamente parlato troppo!  
Alla fine Kari non seppe dire perché, ma si sentiva effettivamente oppresso ed era una sensazione familiare. Quando la provava, di solito prendeva qualcosa per scappare con la mente. O scappava fisicamente, ma visto che stava facendo un lavoro che gli piaceva e che in vita sua era la prima volta, capiva che doveva sforzarsi di rimanere.   
Per quello il minimo era provare ad affrontare i problemi in modo diverso che scappando. Magari quel furetto aveva ragione. Magari parlandone. Non l'aveva mai fatto, però era vero che nessuno glielo aveva mai chiesto.  
Era questo, no?  
Nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto cosa pensava, cosa provava, come stava, cosa era successo. Per questo non parlava mai. Se a nessuno interessa che ne parli a fare? Ti scopri per qualcuno che non lo merita.  
Ma lui era lì e lo guardava insistente, glielo aveva chiesto.  
Così, semplicemente, parlò.   
\- Io e Joshua non stiamo insieme, ma stamattina ero rincoglionito ed in poche parole mi son fatto fare una sega da lui e sono venuto. Non mi ha detto un cazzo, ma ora capiti qua tu e cosa dovrei pensare? Vuole chiudere con me! - Niky si era perso, per cui gli venne spontaneo fargli delle domande per capire meglio.  
\- Scusa, ma cosa c'entra? Vuole assicurarsi che tu sia seguito, che stia bene... è una cosa carina... - Vedeva il bene in ogni cosa, era abituato così. Kari scosse il capo.  
\- No, non è una cosa carina, è una stronzata! Si è sempre occupato lui di me e quando non riusciva mi lasciava dormire tutto il giorno! - Cadde il silenzio e Niky continuò a riflettere su quanto appreso. Decisamente imbarazzante.  
Quella mattina aveva avuto un approccio omosessuale con Christopher, il primo della sua vita, ed ora ne aveva subito un altro indiretto. Doveva rifletterci lucidamente, lui era molto credete e doveva far coincidere le due cose, era il minimo. Però Kari aveva bisogno di una mano, non di un sermone religioso o filosofico. Non era nessuno per giudicare, per cui non lo fece e cercò solo la parte più positiva da illustrargli.  
\- Io non vi conosco e sono l'ultimo che può parlare, però credo che stia solo cercando di aiutarti di più... non ci vedo niente di male... magari è rimasto turbato da quello che hai fatto, è comprensibile dopotutto... non siete una coppia, hai detto... - Kari sospirò e scosse il capo nervoso.  
\- Lui non si scandalizza! Ha uno stile di vita molto libero! Ha avuto storie sia con uomini che con donne! - Niky si zittì. Ora decisamente non sapeva cosa dire, ma preferì ribadire il concetto che comunque dargli un assistente non era un gesto poi così negativo.  
\- Credo solo che volesse aiutarti dandoti qualcuno che si occupasse di te! -   
Kari a quel punto reagì con estrema spontaneità ed alzandosi andò verso il bagno brontolando seccato:  
\- Non voglio aiuti esterni! Voglio che sia lui ad occuparsi di me! - Niky, rimasto solo in salotto, fissò ebete la porta del bagno chiudersi dietro di lui.  
“Ma si vogliono bene e non lo sanno? È uno di quei casi?” Non era un vero esperto, però di primo acchito era proprio quello che sembrava. 


	5. Cercando le parole giuste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niky arriva come una sorta di angelo salvatore, ci mette molto poco ad innescare una miccia in Kari, una miccia che scalpitava per partire, in realtà. Solo un ragazzo che ci tiene agli altri perché di buon cuore, poteva essere il giusto tassello mancante. Ma quel che conta davvero è che finalmente Kari e Joshua trovino il modo di comunicare e questa volta sul serio. Bisogna vedere dove arriveranno dopo di questo.

CAPITOLO IV:   
CERCANDO LE PAROLE GIUSTE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/joshua10.jpg)

"Sto da solo, un uomo distrutto  
Tutto quello che ho è un'ultima opportunità  
Non ti volterò le spalle  
Prendi la mia mano, trascinami a fondo  
Se tu cadi allora cadrò anche io  
E non posso salvare ciò che è rimasto di te  
Di qualcosa di nuovo  
Non mi è rimasto niente  
Non posso affrontare il buio senza di te  
Non c'è rimasto niente da perdere  
La lotta non finisce mai"

[\- Breaking Benjamin - Without you -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kb7zhunYGik)

Kari uscì dal bagno lavato e cambiato e trovò il pranzo pronto, non aveva molta fame, ma sentendo il profumo del cibo un po' gli si aprì, così si sedette.  
Niky era, nemmeno a dirlo, un cuoco eccezionale. Davvero una perfetta donna di casa.   
Kari aveva captato il discorso che aveva fatto prima con difficoltà, ma gli sembrava d'aver capito che aveva avuto approcci con Chris. Ovviamente. Nessuno si sarebbe stupito, chiunque avesse a che fare col gruppo doveva passare per gli approcci con lui. Solo lui non ne aveva mai avuti.  
Però per Niky dovevano essere in generale i primi anche se non conosceva la sua sessualità, cioè se era etero o gay.   
“Dannazione, è chiarissimo che è gay!”  
Non aveva idea che aveva vissuto fuori dal mondo sotto una campana di vetro, completamente isolato in un universo unicamente di casa e chiesa. Quelli erano i suoi primi approcci col mondo reale e ci aveva messo poco a capire cosa gli piaceva, tutto sommato.   
\- Kari, posso farti una domanda indiscreta? Se non ti va di rispondermi non serve... - Disse subito mettendo le mani avanti, Niky mangiava, ma qualche boccone ogni tanto, era molto distratto dai pensieri che chiaramente gli vorticavano nella testa.   
\- Spara! - Disse sorpreso di non infastidirsi di uno che osava fargli una domanda. Alla fin fine nessuno gliene faceva per partito preso. Incuteva un certo timore.  
\- Sei gay? - Kari sogghignò. Ci stava pensando in modo ossessivo. - Hai detto che Joshua è praticamente bisessuale, no? Ma tu? Non mi hai detto come hai preso tu quello che hai fatto. Certo, eri addormentato, ma... non è un gesto consueto da fare il tuo. - Kari non gli poteva dare torto, quando pensò alla risposta capì che non sapeva bene cosa dire, per cui alzando le spalle disse senza rifletterci.  
\- Non sono niente. Non mi piace la gente, in vita mia sono andato ogni tanto con qualche ragazza ma non... non ho quella del sesso, non mi sento attratto da niente! - Era una risposta anche piuttosto articolata, sebbene Niky ebbe l’impressione che gli nascondesse qualcosa a proposito, ma decise di non insistere.   
\- E quando è successa questa cosa stamattina? - Era arrossito tantissimo, non sapeva porre la domanda in modo chiaro, però Kari, ridacchiando ironico, capì cosa intendeva.  
\- Vuoi dire cosa ho provato? - Il ragazzino annuì. - Mi è piaciuto! Sono venuto! - Niky smise del tutto di mangiare, l'argomento lo metteva a dir poco in subbuglio.   
\- Non sei proprio gay, non hai mai avuto esperienze di quel tipo, sbaglio? - Kari alzò le spalle e Niky pensò fosse un sì, anche se di nuovo ebbe la sensazione che evadesse ancora su questo punto. Forse aveva avuto rapporti omosessuali ma non voleva parlarne. - Però ti è piaciuto stamattina con lui. - altra alzata di spalle. Chiaramente non era una cosa di cui voleva davvero parlare. - Quindi cosa sei? - nonostante questo Niky riteneva che fosse un argomento da sondare.   
Kari lasciò la forchetta a metà strada. Quella era la domanda del secolo. Ci pensò, ma si sentì l'orticaria nella pelle all'idea di etichettarsi mentre ripensava al suo passato, per rispondere doveva considerare aspetti della sua vita che non voleva condividere con nessuno, per cui semplicemente disse in modo comodo.  
\- Niente! Non voglio essere etichettato! Sono un uomo! Chi se ne fotte se gay, etero o bisex? Mi è piaciuto che Joshua mi facesse una sega, ok? Mi è piaciuto. Non lo rinnego e non lo trovo un problema! Nella vita capitano cose molto peggiori di esperienze omosessuali! Non sai che merda è il mondo! - In effetti non ne aveva idea, ma lui sembrava l'essere che più di tutti lo sapeva. Quando lo disse Niky vide nei suoi occhi un tormento senza fine. Preferì non chiedergli delucidazioni e si fece andare bene quella risposta inquietante.   
Niky si mise poi a pensare che comunque tenesse tantissimo a Joshua, voleva che fosse lui a curarlo e controllarlo, per questo si era arrabbiato nel sapere d'avere un assistente. Per cui, attrazione o meno, per Kari contava moltissimo Joshua.   
\- Perché non gliene parli? - Disse cercando di essere delicato. Kari si chiuse a riccio.  
\- È uno stronzo, deve essere lui a cercarmi! Cosa crede? Io non ho niente da dirgli! Sono a posto con me stesso! - Niky sospirò paziente.  
\- Sì, però se pensi che ci sia un problema fra voi e la cosa non ti piace, dovresti per lo meno parlargliene. Non vorresti risolverla? - Diceva le cose in modo che non davano eccessivamente fastidio anche se non capiva cosa gli interessasse tutto quello.  
“Magari dopotutto gliene fotte qualcosa, invece...” Si disse Kari. Voleva sperare che fosse così, voleva crederci perché era il primo a fargli tante domande ed era strano, ma bello.   
Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso però lo era.  
\- Ce l'ha con me, non vuole più occuparsi di me, sono un peso e mi ha rifilato la baby sitter! È questo il problema! - Ruggì attaccando per difendersi da qualcosa che comunque lo feriva. Niky cominciò a sparecchiare e a ripulire la cucina e, nel frattempo, continuò a parlare pacato.  
\- Se pensi di essere il suo problema, smetti di esserlo. Dici che non vuole occuparsi di te, perché non smetti di essere uno di cui ci si deve occupare? Se lui dice che bevi e non devi bere e ti ha messo me vicino per controllarti e farti smettere, se tu smetti di bere, lui mi toglie da te! Il problema si elimina, no? - Kari pensò per prima cosa che fosse un ragionamento sensato e logico e poi che avesse ragione.  
Se il problema era il suo stile di vita, se Joshua scappava da quello, allora doveva smetterla con quel modo di vivere dissoluto. Così sarebbe tornato da lui.  
“Ma se poi mi scarica dicendo che non ho più bisogno di lui e mi ficca in una casa per conto mio?”   
Kari non sapendo come gestire quel proprio pensiero, lo scartò e non lo espresse.  
Era troppo. Non poteva semplicemente accettarlo e basta. Avrebbe significato che ci teneva, che ci teneva troppo.   
Era questo che avrebbe significato.  
Solo questo.  
Quando si teneva troppo ad una persona poi quella tradiva e deludeva, come tutte le altre prima di lui.  
Kari lo sapeva bene, per questo era trattenuto nel lasciarsi andare in quella storia e nel guardare le cose in faccia.  
Se Joshua aveva evitato di farlo per le sue regole auto imposte, Kari aveva fatto altrettanto per paura.   
Per cui ora erano lì a guardarsi in faccia per la prima volta e a dover affrontare qualcosa che non era più trasparente.  
\- E tu? Che mi dici di te? Sei gay? - Niky fece cadere il piatto che aveva appena finito di sciacquare e lo ruppe. Kari sogghignò perché non era ancora capace di ridere, però lo stava quasi divertendo quel ragazzino. Era una risposta molto chiara.  
Era anche strano che fosse lui quello a fare domande, Niky non sapeva quanto incredibile fosse.  
\- Non... non lo so. - Disse piano guardando in basso imbarazzato. - Non ho avuto esperienze di nessun tipo, vivevo fuori dal mondo, iper protetto dai miei genitori che mi hanno cresciuto a base di pane e Dio. Gliene sono grato, sono una brava persona, però sai... mi manca... - La voce gli tremava e si sentiva ingrato a dirlo, specie perché non c'erano più, però ci pensava da quando aveva deciso di trasferirsi.  
\- Vivere. - Disse per lui Kari capendo quanto opposti fossero. Uno vissuto sempre in casa troppo protetto da tutto, l'altro vissuto sempre fuori, in giro per il mondo, protetto da nessuno.   
Purezza e ingenuità contro peccato e disillusione.   
Niky non aveva vissuto per niente, Kari aveva vissuto troppo e voleva averlo fatto di meno. Tutto il contrario dell'altro che invece voleva averlo fatto di più.  
Eppure non si poteva modificare niente di quel che si era. Solo vivere in base a ciò che si voleva.  
Per questo Niky voleva provare a sperimentare un po', anche se con paura, mentre Kari voleva solo fermarsi e semplicemente non vivere, sparire, dormire, tramortirsi.   
Però non bevve nemmeno un goccio.  
“Vale la pena mettere alla prova quello stronzo. Mi accusa sempre di bere troppo. Se non bevo più di cosa mi accuserà? Cosa farà?”  
Certamente smettere di bere per uno che lo faceva tanto non era facile a conti fatti, specie perché se lo faceva un motivo preciso di base c'era.  
Sarebbe riuscito Kari a sopportare il peso dei ricordi che la sobrietà gli dava?  
Sperava davvero ne valesse la pena.   
\- Comunque non preoccuparti. Eccitarsi con Chris e finire nel suo letto non significa essere veramente gay. Anche se tu lo sembri. È solo che lui seduce anche un monaco di clausura! Niente di che! - La cosa fu talmente blasfema che Niky pregò Dio affinché perdonasse Kari di quel che aveva appena detto.   
Poi ci rifletté.  
“È che non capisco come dovrei prendere questa cosa dell'essere gay... nessuno me ne ha mai parlato, specie dal punto di vista della fede. Come la dovrei prendere, insomma? È questo che mi frena tanto e mi mette confusione.”  
Decise comunque di fare una cosa per volta. Intanto sopravvivere, poi vivere.  
Nelle sue condizioni non era una cosa tanto semplice visto che gli armadietti di casa sua erano quasi del tutto senza cibo.   
“Sopravvivere. Sopravvivere!” si ripeté infatti distraendosi mentre guardava quegli armadi fin troppo pieni di viveri.   
Quanto era difficile venire al mondo, si disse.

  
A prove, quel pomeriggio, Kari e Niky arrivarono insieme sorprendentemente puntuali, quando la cosa si verificò a tutti venne un colpo cominciando a fare testamento. Di certo quello presagiva la fine del mondo.  
Kari li ignorò, specie le allusioni al fatto che due così che lavoravano insieme era come l'inizio di un cliché, una di quelle storie d'amore classiche.   
Chris non si unì alle allusioni e Niky divenne paonazzo sentendo i loro commenti. Fu ben lieto di essere strappato con poca gentilezza dal manager Joshua che aveva bisogno di parlare con lui.  
Kari lo fissò torvo, ma l'altro non lo ricambiò come non esistesse. Questo alimentò la rabbia pericolosa in lui. 

I due, chiusi insieme nell'ufficio adiacente alla sala prove, dove il giorno prima avevano avuto il colloquio, parlarono con molta chiarezza.   
Joshua chiese ogni dettaglio a Niky, facendogli il terzo grado su come era andata quella mattina, cosa aveva visto, come era stato Kari, cosa aveva detto parola per parola.   
Niky non era tipo da nascondere le cose davanti a domande dirette, tanto meno era capace di mentire. Pensando che fosse carino a preoccuparsi tanto per lui, alla fine delle sue mille domande, disse la sua senza che gli fosse richiesto.  
\- A mio avviso vi fraintendete. Kari parla poco e sembra non abbia niente da dire e per questo nessuno sa nulla di lui. Però ha delle idee e delle intenzioni ben precise... bisogna solo farlo parlare e ascoltarlo. È convinto che tu sei stufo di lui e lo vuoi scaricare, è terrorizzato all'idea di rimanere solo. Non so cosa abbia passato, ma qualunque cosa sia deve essere terribile perché si vede quanto è tormentato. - Questo fu come un colpo allo stomaco per Joshua e non era comune per lui riceverne, specie da novellini come lui, così puri ed ingenui che della vita non ne sapevano niente. Forse erano i più attendibili nel dare opinioni proprio perché non avevano termini di paragone.   
\- Non lo so di preciso. Era un senzatetto drogato. Non ho idea del perché sia così tormentato... - Disse cupo senza esprimere un'eccessiva loquacità. Niky era preoccupato per loro, voleva sapere la parte di Joshua, ma chiederla a Kari perché aveva bisogno di sfogarsi era un conto, chiederla a lui, un estraneo adulto che metteva delle barriere insormontabili, era un altro.   
\- Non posso certo intromettermi, ma se c'è un problema fra voi o un equivoco, come sono sicuro sia quello nato fra voi, l'unica è parlarne apertamente e subito. Sicuramente ogni cosa si può risolvere se affrontata a viso aperto. - Per lui parlare era facile, si disse amaro Joshua fissando Kari in una foto del gruppo appesa sulla parete.   
Spento, chiuso, assente.   
Esserci dentro era tutt'altra cosa.  
\- Non hai mai avuto davvero a che fare con lui. Un giorno è poco ed ora è bene. Quando l'ho raccolto era... - Non trovò le parole per descriverlo, ma la sospensione della sua frase rese chiaro il disastro in cui probabilmente era stato, Niky rabbrividì perché la sua esperienza di vita gli impediva di immaginare cosa potesse ridurre qualcuno in quello stato e non riusciva nemmeno a visualizzare un Kari in tali pessime condizioni. Però alzò le mani e fece un passo indietro per mettere le cose a posto, con la sua solita calma.  
\- Non mi azzarderei mai a dire come fare con lui, proprio perché non so niente di lui e della vostra situazione. Volevo solo dire che anche se non sembra, alla fine una soluzione c'è sempre... - Joshua sorrise in modo poco amichevole.  
\- Sei una persona positiva, Niky... ed è per questo che ti ho messo vicino a Kari... magari tu che sei così positivo riesci a dargli un po' del tuo ottimismo. Io ne ho troppo poco per darglielo. - Per questo reputava il proprio intervento una specie di fallimento. Certo l'aveva ripulito e messo in una band che stava avendo successo, però quello non era salvare qualcuno. Era solo mettergli dei fili ai polsi e controllarlo. Quella non era salvezza.  
“Non sono abbastanza positivo per lui...”  
Si ripeté ringraziando Niky ed andandosene dalla porta secondaria.   
Niky rimase a guardarlo allibito convinto che di cose da dirne ne avesse anche lui. Non aveva nemmeno salutato Kari, si capiva che aveva dei problemi enormi con lui, ma per lui affrontare una cosa simile era davvero troppo complicato.

  
La sera Kari e Joshua si ritrovarono come sempre da soli ma l’atmosfera fra loro era molto diversa, era come se avessero litigato brutalmente eppure non era così. L’avevano fatto attraverso Niky, in un certo senso... poteva definirsi litigio?  
C’era molta tensione nell’aria e i nervi a fior di pelle annunciavano tempesta, come se dovessero scatenarsi da un momento all’altro.  
Mangiarono in silenzio completo e Kari non toccò un sorso di birra o altro alcolico. Joshua lo notò e notò anche che aveva mangiato tutto senza essere obbligato e si chiese cosa fosse successo con Niky, cosa gli avesse fatto cambiare quegli atteggiamenti che lui da solo non era mai riuscito ad estirpargli. Un giorno contro mesi e mesi passati a bacchettarlo.  
A quel punto non fu certo per gelosia, ma solo per capire in cosa avesse fallito per tutto quel tempo, cosa gli fosse mancato che invece c’era in Niky in abbondanza.  
Non era idiota, le vedeva da solo le differenze, ma sicuramente c’era qualcosa di specifico che aveva fatto breccia in Kari. Lui voleva sapere. Ne aveva bisogno.  
Quando il ragazzo fece per alzarsi, Joshua glielo chiese col suo solito piglio deciso e diretto. Non amava girare intorno alle cose e nemmeno rimuginarci sopra da solo come un idiota.  
\- Cos’è stato che ti ha fatto decidere a cominciare a prenderti cura seriamente di te? -   
Kari rimase colpito dal fatto che l'avesse notato subito.  
Si fermò sulla porta e si girò verso di lui. Non avevano parlato per tutto il tempo come se fossero arrabbiati l’uno con l’altro ed ora lo faceva di punto in bianco.  
Lo guardò dritto negli occhi con la sua aria torva, quel continuo mistero intorno ad ogni suo gesto ed atteggiamento, perché Niky lo capiva e lui no?  
\- Non voglio essere un peso per te. - Joshua si alzò, girò intorno al tavolo e si appoggiò sopra in modo da non avere niente fra loro, quindi con le braccia conserte con fare di sfida, disse sottile:   
\- Solo perché ti ho dato un’assistente personale, tu sei convinto di essere un peso? - Era esattamente questa la questione principale, ma in realtà si trattava di molto altro. Solo Joshua avrebbe potuto affrontarla subito ed in quel modo, a viso aperto e senza il minimo tatto o riguardo.  
Kari preferì così e con il sangue che ribolliva dentro al ricordo di come si era sentito quella mattina, come uno scarto, disse:  
\- Certo che è così. Vuoi forse dirmi che mi sbaglio? - Fu lui a provocarlo, tanto che era convinto di aver ragione. Non aveva paura di lui ed era uno dei pochi, a Joshua piaceva anche per questo. Non aveva rispetto per niente, nemmeno sé stesso, ma soprattutto non l’aveva per lui e sebbene questo normalmente avrebbe dovuto mandarlo fuori di testa, ora era motivo di compiacimento. Non era normale, lo sapeva, ma gli piaceva. Per questo andò dritto per quella strada, per spingerlo ad andare oltre.  
\- Certo che ti sbagli! Come al solito non capisci un cazzo! Io cerco di non farti mancare niente perché ti vedo peggio ogni giorno che passa e tu lo prendi come uno scaricarti ad un altro! Ma dannazione, cosa cazzo c’è di sbagliato in te? -   
Si stavano alterando allo stesso modo e Kari si impose di non avvicinarsi a lui per non mettergli le mani addosso.   
\- Oh cazzo, lo vedi che sono un dannato peso? Non fingere di avermi a cuore e scaricami subito! Non voglio altri che si occupino di me, voglio che tu ti occupi di me e non voglio essere un fottuto peso di merda se è questo che sono. -   
Joshua voleva prenderlo a calci, non si staccava dal tavolo e non scioglieva le braccia dal petto per non farlo, ma era furioso.  
Come diavolo osava dire quelle cose?  
Come poteva anche solo pensarle?  
Ma soprattutto come poteva fargli capire che non era affatto così come credeva?  
Più di dirglielo… più di dirglielo cosa poteva?  
Era talmente convinto di dover essere sempre rifiutato, che stava rovinando tutto e non credeva nemmeno all’evidenza.  
\- Ma non voglio che te ne vada! Come diavolo te lo faccio capire? Voglio che rimani qua, che tu stia bene, che tu sia felice, che smetti di pensare che tutti ti odiano e ti tradiscono! Voglio… - Ma non finì perché si rese conto che stava per passare un segno che non aveva nemmeno mai immaginato di poter passare un giorno. Per un momento storico esitò e Kari muovendosi come una tigre in gabbia, sorprendentemente acceso ed infuriato come non si era mai rivelato, apparendo un altro, ringhiò furibondo:  
\- Cosa vuoi? Dillo che sono un peso, è così! Non ne puoi più di me, vuoi che sia qualcun altro a farlo! Non mi vuoi e basta! Dillo! -   
Joshua non ci vide più, non poteva resistere, non poteva ascoltarlo e prendendosi la testa che gli esplodeva fra le mani sentendosi ai limiti della follia, tornò a guardarlo e gridò senza più resistere oltre.  
\- Voglio che tu rimanga con me e sia felice qua, non voglio che scappi in tutti i modi che conosci! Ti voglio qua, presente, vivo e cosciente! E ti voglio felice! - non si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto prima di vedere Kari avvicinarsi improvviso e prenderlo per le braccia. Lo strinse tanto da fargli male, lo guardò da vicino con un’espressione terribile che ancora non sapeva decifrare, lo guardò con la tempesta negli occhi e lo sentì gridare di rimando, straziante:   
\- Giuralo! Giuralo o smettila di prendermi per il culo! -   
Joshua era convinto di essere in un incubo e a sentirlo pregò solo che qualcuno gli facesse dire le maledette parole giuste, come evidentemente Niky quel giorno era stato capace di fare.  
Non ragionò oltre, lo prese per la maglietta, l’attirò con violenza ed altrettanta violenza, ad una vicinanza irragionevole, disse basso e tagliente:   
\- Ogni giorno mi alzo pregando Dio che tu sia tornato e che non sia finito chissà dove in overdose o ammazzato o scappato! Ed io non prego mai Dio perché sono convinto che ci ha creati con la capacità di risolvere i nostri casini! Io voglio salvarti davvero, Kari, ma se tu non vuoi essere salvato io non so che altro fare. Non riesco ad arrivare a te per cui spero che qualcuno lo possa fare al posto mio e mi brucia dirlo, ma forse non sono io quello che questa volta può tutto! -   
All’idea che quello fosse veramente un addio e che stesse buttando via tutto, che stesse gettando la spugna e si stesse arrendendo, Kari impazzì. Avrebbe potuto sopportare qualunque cosa, ma non che l’affidasse a qualcun altro perché si arrendeva.  
Era stato talmente convinto che lo facesse perché lo odiava e lo considerava un peso, che sapere che in realtà era tutto l’opposto, gli fece perdere il controllo.  
Incapace di pensare oltre, lo strinse ulteriormente e sussurrando all’ultimo: - Non arrenderti mai con me, ti prego, voglio che sia tu a salvarmi sempre, ogni giorno, ancora e ancora. - lo spinse sul tavolo e lo baciò.   
Joshua se lo trovò addosso e sentì dentro tutte le sue paure, le sue angosce e capì qual era il modo per salvarlo una volta per tutte e definitivamente, capì cosa ci voleva.  
Lo abbracciò con forza facendogli sentire quanto lo voleva rispondendo al bacio e togliendo ad entrambi il fiato.  
Fu devastante e intossicante al tempo stesso.  
Aprirono le bocche subito, le fusero piegando le teste all’opposto e si trovarono con le lingue che vorticarono furiose in una passione senza precedenti, il calore fu un’onda devastante, mentre i loro sapori esplodevano nel bacio che sembrava non poter finire più.   
Avere il suo calore, le sue braccia, la sua forza, la sua disperazione, le sue tenebre. Tutto il suo mistero. Tutto. Voleva tutto di lui e non poteva capire cosa fosse stato di quel giorno alla metro ad averlo catturato, non poteva dire che era stato solo il modo in cui suonava il basso ed il suo talento bruciato, ma qualunque cosa fosse stata non rimpiangeva un solo giorno di averlo tirato su.  
Andarono con frenesia oltre al bacio ripetendo coscientemente e volontariamente quello che era successo la mattina sul divano, in una specie di conferma che anche se erano stati presi alla sprovvista ed avevano agito d'istinto, ora sapevano cosa stavano facendo e lo volevano.  
Le mani di Kari corsero nei pantaloni di Joshua a prendergli l’erezione senza esitare, mentre la nebbia giocava con la loro razionalità e li immergeva in un piacere che confermava ogni cosa. Un nuovo calore più intenso li accolse mentre lo masturbava veloce e deciso, il piacere salì in Joshua che iniziò a gemere contro la sua bocca. Era piaciuto undici ore prima e piaceva di nuovo anche adesso, sebbene ora a godere era l’uomo più grande.   
Forse rifiutare la realtà per comodità era normale, ma prima o poi si arrivava alla verità ed allora non la si poteva più ignorare.  
Joshua aveva preso con sé Kari per una serie di motivazioni... era un grande talento sprecato e gli ricordava il sé stesso del passato, ma era anche innegabilmente stato attratto da subito da lui, come una sorta di colpo di fulmine. Non aveva fatto nulla con lui perché era un tossico e perché aveva delle regole di lavoro. Regole che non erano più abbastanza importanti per tenerlo lontano da lui.  
Per Kari era diverso, era molto più complicato perché lui era istinto puro ed odiava definire sé stesso e le cose che lo riguardavano, faceva tutto quello che gli veniva sul momento. Si era sentito impazzire all'idea di essere scaricato da Joshua ed ora agiva di conseguenza per tenerselo stretto il più possibile, con ogni mezzo.  
La mano di Joshua corse svelto nei pantaloni di Kari, gli prese il membro duro e lo tirò fuori iniziando a massaggiarlo veloce e sicuro, entrambi smisero di baciarsi, rimasero con le bocce premute una sull’altra, ansimando e gemendo insieme, mentre tutti e due si provocavano un piacere che a lungo avevano sognato e desiderato.   
Raggiunsero entrambi l'apice del piacere con le erezioni dure che si toccavano fra le loro dita, ansimanti e sconvolti da quanto successo, bisognosi di fermarsi per non esplodere. Joshua per lo meno. Kari non ne voleva proprio sapere.  
Il bacio successivo fu qualcosa di così delicato e fragile da non poter essere definito, solo accolto nella speranza che da ora le cose potessero andare meglio.


	6. Ostacoli di cemento armato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari e Joshua si sono decisi a comunicare in modo più utile di quanto fatto fino ad ora, si sono baciati ed hanno dimostrato di desiderarsi a vicenda, ma ci sono ugualmente miliardi di cose ancora non dette e nonostante abbiano le stesse paure, hanno un modo differente di affrontarle e di approcciarsi. La comunicazione è ancora ben lontana, anche se dal punto di vista sessuale le cose sembrano funzionare bene. Almeno lì.

CAPITOLO V:   
OSTACOLI DI CEMENTO ARMATO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/21.jpg)

"Mi hai combattuto una volta ma non di nuovo  
Fammi sentire la tua mano pesante  
Sistemerò il tuo fottuto casino  
E non lascerò indietro nulla di importante  
Ti sto perdendo di nuovo  
Lasciami andare e poi riprendimi  
Perché qui non sei sola  
Non lo sei affatto  
Lascia che ci sia anche io  
Ferma la mia caduta  
Fa’ che non accada ancora  
Sta’ attenta fino alla fine  
Aiutami a ripulire la mia coscienza"

[\- Breaking Benjamin - Break my fall -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QB-Rm-jjn8)

Joshua non era pronto per approfondire e buttare giù il suo muro.  
Non era pronto per svelare il mistero di Kari e capendo che sarebbe stato presto, una forzatura azzardata, la prese con comodo decidendo di prendersi tempo e fare le cose con calma, una per volta, piano piano.  
Lui non aveva faticato a schiarirsi le idee perché si conosceva bene e sapeva quando uno gli piaceva e quando si forzava a frenare le cose. Con Kari era successo questo, ma una volta che si era lasciato andare, aveva guardato le cose per quello che erano. Gli piaceva Kari da sempre, forse era stato un colpo di fulmine ed era anche un talentuoso musicista.   
Però sapeva, sentiva, che per Kari le cose erano diverse. Non era idiota, era abbastanza grande da capire quando il sentimento di qualcuno era semplice come sembrava e quando invece nascondeva una galassia intera. Con Kari aveva esattamente quella sensazione, che non fosse semplicemente attratto da lui e quindi avesse seguito l'impulso fisico che desiderava. Non era solo quello. Certo, c'era una riconoscenza dietro a quel desiderio di rimanere lì ed essere salvato ancora da lui, ogni giorno della sua nuova vita. Però quello era la punta dell'iceberg di molto altro che sapeva essere legato al suo passato oscuro. Qualunque cosa gli fosse successo l'aveva segnato al punto da influenzarlo anche nei rapporti e nelle relazioni. Di conseguenza il suo baciarlo per tenerlo legato a sé, non era solo un mezzo per viversi una relazione con qualcuno che gli piaceva.  
Joshua non intendeva indagare subito, tanto sarebbe stato inutile. Strappare informazioni personali a Kari era come estrarre una mazza chiodata da un esofago senza lasciare ferite!  
Kari era chiuso, duro e complicato, non bastava chiedergli cosa gli era successo e cosa voleva realmente da lui, perché anche se Niky sosteneva che fosse sufficiente, non lo era. Non avrebbe mai risposto. Doveva capirlo da solo e spingerlo volta dopo volta, con furbizia e pazienza, ad aprirsi di sua iniziativa. 

Quando al mattino aprì gli occhi aveva un’ansia assurda ancora prima di mettere a fuoco il mondo.  
Il buio gli impedì di vedere e prima ancora di accendere la luce del comodino, cercò a tastoni sul letto e quando si imbatté in una confortevole montagnetta che respirava calmo e regolare, Joshua sospirò sentendosi tanto stupido quanto sollevato.  
Solo dopo aprì la luce fioca e si rasserenò nell’osservare il viso addormentato di Kari. Per la prima volta dormiva senza fare incubi.   
L’aveva visto tante volte ed aveva sempre avuto un’ombra scura sul volto dei lineamenti decisi, si era sempre chiesto che sogni facesse; poi aveva scoperto che non erano sogni, ma incubi: l’aveva sentito gridare nel sonno e agitarsi tanto da svegliarlo, seppure dormissero in camere separate.  
Quella era la prima volta che dormivano nello stesso letto, ma non solo, era la prima volta che aprendo gli occhi lo vedeva subito. Di solito aveva quella frazione di tempo per angosciarsi convinto di non trovarlo in camera sua come sempre. Poi prima di andare al bagno andava da lui per vedere se c’era ancora e solo quando lo trovava nel letto si risollevava… quando c’era. Quando non c’era cercava di contenersi fino al raggiungimento del soggiorno. Spesso tornava tardi la sera e si buttava nel divano.  
Se non c’era nemmeno là, ancora prima del caffè cominciava col giro di tutti quelli da cui poteva passare la notte, il più delle volte lo trovava con uno del gruppo. Solitamente cercavano di portarglielo a casa perché sapevano che si spaventava nel non trovarlo al mattino, ma a volte erano messi male anche loro e se lo tenevano là.   
Il telefono Kari l’aveva, ma solo per figura visto che lo teneva sempre spento e che comunque non lo usava.  
Spesso gli aveva gridato dietro di tutto, poi si era arreso. Uno contro la tecnologia non poteva cambiare.  
Quello fu per Joshua il risveglio migliore da un paio di mesi a quella parte.  
Si tirò su sul gomito per osservarlo meglio, non lo toccò né si avvicinò in alcun modo, si mise solo a sedere e come niente si alzò in piedi.   
Era presto per qualunque cosa e a dirla tutta era decisamente scosso per quanto accaduto la sera prima.  
Sotto la doccia ripensò al momento in cui l’aveva incontrato la seconda volta.  
Era tornato di proposito a quella fermata della metropolitana, aveva ripensato a lui per giorni fino a tormentarsi. Lui, il suo sguardo spento e oscuro, le sue dita così abili sulle corde, l'aria di chi voleva svanire. Qualcosa gli era entrato subito e senza darsi risposte di alcun genere, tanto meno banali del tipo che era un manager ed uno scopritore di talenti e che quindi era normale pensare ad un bravo musicista, era tornato dove l'aveva visto.   
Era ancora là col suo basso ed il suo amplificatore portatile a pile, suonava, la barba più lunga, probabilmente se la radeva ogni tanto col classico metodo della lametta. Il cappuccio alzato, i capelli un po' più lunghi della volta precedente. Si era chiesto come se li manteneva così corti ed era giunto alla conclusione che se voleva riusciva a fare ciò che gli serviva. Probabilmente andava in quei rifugi per poveri dove fornivano certe necessità. Si era perso nei dettagli, aveva notato le dita callose e le mani rovinate dal freddo, aveva notato la cera davvero pessima, la magrezza del viso, gli abiti indossati logorati e sporchi, gli occhi chiusi a suonare a memoria, come se pregasse qualche demone che gli portasse dei soldi. Aveva bisogno di una dose, con quei riflessi disastrosi di sicuro non sarebbe stato in grado di reagire a niente.  
Joshua a quel punto si era deciso. Forse era stato il fatto che suonava completamente fuori coscienza, come in trance, come se fosse la sola cosa capace di fare, ormai. O magari gli aveva ricordato qualcosa di sé stesso. Però il fastidio che aveva provato non era più stato capace di paragonarlo a nulla. Quel ragazzo gli dava fastidio, lo urtava al punto da accendergli dentro una voglia incontrollabile di scuoterlo e gridargli di tutto, ma sapendo che non sarebbe servito a nulla perché probabilmente non capiva niente di quel che gli dicevano, aveva agito direttamente coi suoi modi barbari.  
Aveva aspettato posasse il basso per raccogliere le proprie cose e glielo aveva preso senza parlargli, poi veloce e deciso se ne era andato consapevole che l’avrebbe seguito a ruota.  
Così era stato e aveva dovuto schivare un pugno. La forza un tempo doveva averla avuta, ma lì da chissà quanti giorni non aveva mangiato per farsi di chissà quale schifezza e probabilmente era anche stato vicino alla crisi d’astinenza.  
Era stato facile sopraffarlo. Dopo averlo sentito biascicare degli insulti rabbiosi poco convinti, Joshua si era girato, l’aveva guardato e gli aveva detto deciso e sicuro ‘vieni con me, ho una proposta.’  
Kari ci era andato solo per riprendersi il suo basso.  
Dopo di quello ne erano successe molte altre e non era stato facile convincerlo ed aiutarlo effettivamente, però una volta che ce l’aveva fatta non aveva più mollato!  
Joshua era lentamente diventato tutto per Kari e senza che questi ne fosse pienamente consapevole.   
Solo la sera prima si era reso conto che era un sentimento ricambiato.  
L’idea di vederlo affondare di nuovo, di non trovarlo più a casa, di sentire la chiamata di un ospedale che lo chiamava per riprenderselo… o della polizia che gli diceva peggio… lentamente l’aveva reso quasi tachicardico e lui non era tipo.  
A quel punto aveva capito che c’era qualcosa di molto oltre ad un semplice rapporto professionale, però si era frenato lo stesso perché in ogni caso lavoravano insieme.  
Gli aveva messo vicino Niky perché era diverso da lui, era un ragazzo dolce e credeva in Dio, avrebbe potuto dargli delle risposte spirituali più soddisfacenti ed essere più presente con delle attenzioni che lui non era in grado di dare perché non nel suo carattere.  
Alla fine era stato questo: sentirsi rifiutato, scaricato, non voluto… era stato questo a far reagire Kari, ma comunque in un certo modo grazie a Niky.   
Non aveva ancora capito come ci fosse riuscito e cosa gli avesse mosso dentro, ma qualunque cosa fosse stata andava bene.  
Doveva ringraziarlo e soprattutto doveva decidere cosa fare con lui per bene.  
Cos’erano ora?  
Cosa volevano essere?  
Come volevano andare avanti?  
Joshua era uno che programmava tutto, ma che sapeva anche improvvisare. Cosa doveva fare ora?   
Chiuse il rubinetto ed uscì dalla doccia, le gocce che gli solleticavano il corpo snello lo riportarono alla realtà e quando si girò si prese male nel vedere un’ombra in piedi sulla porta.  
\- Cazzo Kari! Che diavolo ti salta in mente? - dopo aver imprecato per lo spavento lo guardò meglio rinunciando all’idea di coprirsi e asciugarsi, l’asciugamano era appeso alla porta e lui ci stava proprio davanti!  
Aveva un’aria innegabilmente insonnolita e cupa.  
\- Che c’è? - Chiese prendendo l’asciugamano da viso e passandoselo sulla testa. Si spettinò i capelli corti, erano scuri e brizzolati, appariva per la prima volta in disordine e fu strano.  
\- Pensavo te ne fossi andato. - Di nuovo quella convinzione, pensò esasperato Joshua abbandonandosi il telo intorno al collo per guardarlo e affrontarlo una volta per tutte.  
Gli puntò il dito contro, lo fece severo e sul piede di guerra. L’espressione risoluta.  
\- Se non la pianti con queste fisse giuro che ti prendo a calci! Non me ne vado da nessuna parte se non a lavoro, smettila di convincerti che tutti ti mollino e tutto finisca prima o poi! Non è così, cazzo! - Kari però continuava a non esserne convinto e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta aperta incrociando le braccia possenti al petto scolpito. Da quando l’aveva tirato in casa per aiutarlo nella disintossicazione, Joshua gli aveva costruito una palestra nella taverna e l’aveva obbligato ad usarla per espellere prima le tossine della droga e poi per tenersi occupato ed evitare la frenesia da astinenza.  
Ora era in perfetta forma, era fisicamente disintossicato e non utilizzava più spesso la palestra, solo ogni tanto. Non riusciva a far di essa un hobby sano alternativo al dormire o al bere, non c'era proprio niente da fare. Non si prendeva molto cura di sé, comunque il fisico rimaneva quello di un atleta, anche se tendeva alla magrezza perchè mangiava col contagocce.   
\- Non è così facile! - Mugugnò Kari intenzionato a non staccargli gli occhi di dosso nemmeno un secondo.  
Joshua si girò verso lo specchio sbuffando e prese il barattolo della schiuma da barba al mentolo, lo sbatté e se lo mise nella mano, dopo di che cominciò a spalmarselo sul viso.  
\- Sei un perfetto idiota quando fai così! -   
\- Che cazzo ne sai di me? - Joshua la interpretò come una specie di richiesta d’aiuto.  
Kari aveva bisogno di aprirsi con lui, ma non aveva il coraggio di farlo di punto in bianco senza che gli venisse richiesto. Era infatti convinto che a Joshua non interessasse più di tanto ed in tutta sincerità non sapeva ancora perché la sera prima aveva risposto al bacio e a tutto il resto… poteva essere anche solo una questione fisica e basta.   
Joshua cominciò a passarsi il rasoio sul viso con assoluta calma senza degnarlo di una risposta o di uno sguardo, Kari così non ci mise molto a convincersi che era vero che non gli interessava niente di lui, non più di quanto potesse interessargli un amante od un bassista.  
Sbuffando lo mandò a quel paese con un gesto secco del braccio e se ne andò.  
Joshua scosse il capo pensando che fosse un caso senza speranza.  
Quando concluse era ormai asciutto, quindi si limitò a sistemarsi i capelli per poi tornare nella propria camera per vestirsi.  
Quando entrò vide Kari di nuovo buttato nel letto a pancia in giù intenzionato a dormire.  
Si fermò.  
No, non era intenzionato a dormire.  
Lui dormiva veramente!  
Lo fissò alzando un sopracciglio scettico… ma come diavolo faceva?  
Dormiva con una canottiera bianca ed i pantaloni di un pigiama leggero e comodo che gli si era attorcigliato attorno alle gambe ed era sceso quasi del tutto dai fianchi.  
Sistemato a pancia in giù, aveva una mano sotto al cuscino ed una gamba piegata lateralmente, tutto allungato in diagonale ad invadere anche i suoi spazi.  
Joshua lo ignorò, non gli serviva il letto.  
Si girò e tirò fuori il cambio come niente e dopo di che, prima di indossarlo fingendo indifferenza per dargli una delle sue solite lezioni, tornò verso di lui imprecando mentalmente.  
C’era una lotta non da poco in sé stesso.  
Kari aveva davvero un bel corpo e non solo, adorava la sua schiena.  
Si morse il labbro fissandogliela, poi gli occhi scesero indispettiti sulla zona lombare che si inarcava in quel modo provocante. Le curve dei suoi glutei erano invitanti in quella posizione, veniva voglia di accontentare l’implicita richiesta che era ovvio gli stava facendo.  
Con furbizia nello sguardo si chinò inginocchiandosi sul letto per raggiungere il proprio comodino dall’altra parte. Fare il giro era troppo comodo.  
Si stirò sopra Kari e quando lo toccò proprio sulla schiena, lo sentì svegliarsi.  
Com’era che improvvisamente era diventato tanto sensibile ai risvegli? Di solito ci volevano le trombe di guerra!  
I suoi occhi castani lo fissarono in quella posizione strana e subito vennero attratti dal suo corpo nudo che si strofinava quasi per intero su di sé, inarcò un sopracciglio come a chiedere ‘ma davvero?’ e senza muovere un muscolo lo vide rialzarsi con in mano l’orologio.  
Era nudo, doveva vestirsi e pensava a mettersi l’orologio passandogli sopra a quel modo.  
Quando si rialzò riprese ad ignorarlo e Kari ormai di nuovo sveglio e di nuovo esasperato per quei suoi modi che lo mandavano in bestia, si tirò su. Continuò a fissarlo incredulo e stralunato, rimaneva a curare dei dettagli insulsi della sua persona senza vestirsi e nemmeno gli rivolgeva parola o sguardo.   
Quando vide che invece si rivestiva indossando gli slip e la maglietta intima, emise uno strano suono con la gola, tipo un ‘eh?’ che Joshua non seppe interpretare.  
Si mise i pantaloni e la camicia lasciando entrambi aperti e fuori. Solo a quel punto Kari sospirando spazientito si alzò dal letto col suo pigiama largo e leggero a livello inguinale e borbottando seccato un ‘sei proprio uno stronzo’, gli andò dietro in pochi passi.  
Joshua non fece in tempo a vederlo attraverso lo specchio che si sentì prendere da dietro e spingere contro la cassettiera che aveva davanti. Provò un discreto dolore per lo scontro, ma fu subito surclassato dalle mani che sapevano decisamente come rimediare.  
Infilatesi sotto la camicia sbottonata l'accarezzò prepotente, l’attirò a sé e premette il naso contro la sua guancia sentendo l’intenso e deleterio profumo di dopobarba.   
Joshua si fermò, voleva porre resistenza, ma il modo in cui lo ancorava a sé era davvero assoluto.  
Se lo sentiva prepotentemente e piacevolmente addosso e finì per imprecare.  
\- Se io sono stronzo tu cosa sei? -   
Kari sorrise compiaciuto ed in risposta scese con le mani continuando a carezzarlo sull’inguine.  
Joshua sospirò di piacere cercando di non gemere per non dargli troppe soddisfazioni, anche se finì per eccitarsi comunque.   
A quel punto Kari decise che da quella fase era ora di passare alla successiva e girandolo di scatto con brutalità come all’altro piaceva, lo spinse facendolo sedere sul cassettone e lo spogliò di nuovo frenetico. Non gli era piaciuto che si fosse vestito e a Joshua invece piaceva quella sua presa di posizione tanto accesa e viva.  
Per questo non lo contrastò sebbene in casi normali avrebbe preso lui il controllo… era vivo, non più uno zombie e la cosa non poteva che piacergli.  
Dopo avergli tolto tutto, Kari si avventò sulle sue labbra, ci fu una lotta alla pari fra le loro lingue che poi venne sospesa perché aveva voglia di assaggiare anche altro.  
Senza farsi pregare o dargli tempo di pensare, passò ad altre zone del suo corpo. La camicia aperta era scivolata sulle braccia, il sapore della sua pelle era ubriacante e lo marchiò. Non c’era romanticismo in quello, non c’era spazio per sensazioni e dolcezze.  
C’era spazio solo per desideri reconditi e vivi, violenti, prepotenti come erano loro.  
Non si risparmiò nulla, Kari arrivò senza esitare nel suo inguine che leccò per poi succhiare subito con impeto e forza, inginocchiato davanti a lui, le mani a stringere i suoi fianchi mentre si muoveva come se dovesse mangiarlo, quasi. Il piacere di Joshua fu incontrollato e spontaneo, non si frenò e non frenò il compagno che anzi incitò con gemiti e mani sulla nuca che l’attiravano a sé. Arrivò inevitabile il suo orgasmo senza rendersi conto che era ancora nella sua bocca, che non se lo era staccato e non si era risparmiato. Del resto era stato così impetuoso e travolgente che era stato possibile rifletterci e sarebbe stato ancora più perfetto se non fosse arrivato un pessimo tempismo.   
Il telefono di Joshua si mise a squillare. Naturalmente venne ignorato fino alla conclusione del godimento, solo dopo rispose mentre si trovò sorprendentemente ad abbracciare Kari, il quale era rimasto insoddisfatto sotto quel punto di vista e si era alzato in piedi rifugiandosi fra le sue braccia.   
Se Kari aveva il terrore che Joshua lo piantasse e lo scaricasse in qualche modo, questi non era messo tanto meglio visto che aveva praticamente la stessa paura, ovvero che l’altro se ne andasse ad affondare altrove.  
Come erano giunti a quel punto?  
\- Chi cazzo è? - Disse rispondendo al cellulare.  
\- Signore, è in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia… oggi doveva incontrarsi con… - Joshua alzò il polso dove si era già messo l’orologio. Le otto.  
\- A che ora avevo l’appuntamento? - Chiese brusco.  
\- Alle otto, signore! - Joshua spalancò gli occhi improvviso e col cuore in gola imprecò. Dopo il suo tipico ‘merda!’ agganciò la comunicazione spingendo via Kari con un calcio che lo fece finire brutalmente steso nel letto.  
Per un momento il ragazzo credette di star sognando, ma si rese conto che non era così quando lo vide alzarsi, rivestirsi e alla velocità della luce scappare via a gambe levate senza dire nemmeno mezza parola.  
Kari sbuffò seccato, abbandonato ed insoddisfatto in quel modo.  
Ma come osava?  
Soprattutto quando si sarebbe deciso a chiedergli qualcosa della sua vita passata?  
“Gli interesserò veramente?”  
Si chiese infine rotolandosi nel letto sul disperato andante.  
Non intendeva dirgli cosa gli era capitato, ma voleva che Joshua mostrasse interesse chiedendoglielo. Tutto lì. 


	7. Scoprire sé stessi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricordiamo che Niky è diventato l'assistente personale di Kari su idea di Joshua, questo ha dato la spinta ai due per avvicinarsi e mettersi finalmente insieme, anche se Kari resta pieno di paure e problemi che Niky piano piano cercherà di aiutarlo a risolvere. Niky, dal canto suo, ha ancora molte cose di sé da capire e approfondire e si sente come un bambino appena nato che scopre il mondo e sé stesso, nella totale meraviglia, si lascia andare a qualunque cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono tornata dopo le mie meritate ferie dove ho staccato la spina. Originariamente la storia era tutta incentrata su Niky e Chris, ma quando l'ho trasformata in original e l'ho rifatta per Kari, è tutto girato intorno a lui per cui le questioni di Niky ci sono ma più di contorno, sebbene lui sia un personaggio importante nella vita del protagonista.

CAPITOLO VI:   
SCOPRIRE SE' STESSI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki.jpg)

"Quando ti hanno lasciato credendoti morto  
E riesci solo a vedere rosso  
Devi trovare un modo  
Scava  
Scava  
Scava  
Trova la fede"

[\- Muse - Dig Down -](https://youtu.be/b4ozdiGys5g)

Niky entrò con le chiavi che gli aveva dato Joshua il giorno prima e guardando sul divano si stupì di non trovarlo lì steso a dormire mezzo nudo.  
Esplorò la villa senza intenzioni da curioso, ma solo alla pura ricerca di Kari, il ragazzo che doveva svegliare.  
Joshua l'aveva chiamato dicendogli di andare verso quell'ora a buttarlo giù dal letto e assicurarsi che si lavasse e che mangiasse, gli aveva detto che avevano solo le prove normali e di essere puntuali.  
Niky quel giorno non si sentiva molto bene, ma probabilmente era per quello che gli era capitato la sera precedente, lui era emotivo e somatizzava tutte le proprie ansie. Chris era un enorme fonte di ansia, giusto per usare un eufemismo. Avevano cenato insieme ed era successo qualcosa che l'aveva di nuovo sconvolto. Con lui andava tutto troppo in fretta, non riusciva a capire e a riflettere bene, però cosa fare?  
Il giovane si ritrovava sempre più a pensarci nella speranza di trovare risposte alle proprie domande e sicuramente quei pensieri turbolenti si erano concretizzati in un malessere fisico di spossatezza e debolezza.  
Era comunque bravo a distrarsi e a non dare peso a certe cose, per cui quando si perse in quella villa grandissima, sperò presto di trovare Kari.   
Si sentiva strano a fare cose simili, era come essere padre di un adulto. Non era male, gli piaceva occuparsi degli altri, specie se questi ne avevano bisogno.  
Quando trovò la camera col letto matrimoniale disfatto ed una montagnetta sopra, capì di averlo trovato. Un secondo dopo capì anche che quella era la camera di Joshua.   
Lo stile era inconfondibile. Adulto, essenziale, da uomo in carriera, elegante e costoso.  
Entrò ed aprì la finestra, la luce si fece strada abbracciando tutto, ragazzo addormentato compreso.  
Lo guardò meglio, era a pancia in giù tutto di sbieco sul letto spazioso e disfatto, la canottiera bianca intima tutta attorcigliata sul corpo atletico ed alzata, i pantaloni leggeri del pigiama che stavano per finire sotto la decenza.  
Vide la linea del suo sedere evidenziato dalla gamba piegata di lato e deglutì.  
Non era una questione di persona, Kari non lo conosceva molto.  
Era il corpo da favola e la posa provocante.  
Era il fatto che fosse un ragazzo.  
Era una questione di istinti interiori.  
Istinti che stavano sempre più venendo a galla dopo le spinte che gli aveva dato Chris.  
“Sono gay? Oh mio Dio, sono gay veramente? Subire il fascino di una persona particolarmente capace e seducente è un conto, trovare bello, invitante ed interessante il corpo di un altro uomo è decisamente altra storia. Sono gay?”  
Con terrore lancinante ed indescrivibile rimase paralizzato ad osservare Kari in quella posizione e senza capacità che comprendevano l’andare oltre al chiedersi se fosse gay, rimase così per qualche minuto al termine del quale lo vide muoversi e attorcigliarsi ancor di più su sé stesso.  
Si mise a pancia in su ed in quello i pantaloni già larghi e bassi scesero ancora scoprendo l’inizio delle sue parti intime.  
Ormai era un vizio, pensò confuso mentre andava a fuoco.  
Ricordandosi il giorno precedente quando l’aveva visto per un istante addormentato coi pantaloni e i boxer abbassati, avvampò ulteriormente.  
“Non che io abbia mai avuto modo di imbattermi nel mondo dell’intimità maschile. Nemmeno femminile se è per questo. Voglio arrivare vergine al matrimonio per essere consacrato unicamente alla mia sposa, è una cosa meravigliosa se ci riuscissi. Ora ho qualche dubbio a proposito visto che nel vedere il mio primo nudo maschile che esula da quella creatura strana di Chris, mi sto eccitando! È sbagliato. Sbagliatissimo! Tutto sbagliato! Come faccio, ora?”  
Cercando di scuotersi e andarsene urtò un mobile facendo cadere qualcosa che c’era sopra, giratosi verso Kari nella speranza che non si svegliasse, lo vide aprire gli occhi e guardarlo, senza stupirsene più di tanto si alzò a sedere grattandosi la nuca cercando anche di riconnettersi.  
Mugugnò un roco ‘ciao’ che mise in difficoltà Niky.  
Ora non poteva più andarsene, doveva rimanere e… e fare cosa? Dire cosa?  
Stava cercando disperatamente qualcosa che sarebbe stato normale fare in una situazione simile e proprio quando sembrò ricordarsi il motivo per cui era lì, Kari si alzò probabilmente per andare in bagno. Sembrava non necessitare di spiegazioni, parole o gesti.  
Quando si mise in piedi i pantaloni ormai bassi, caddero ai piedi del tutto e li lasciò a terra senza problemi.  
Dormiva senza intimo.  
Niky sgranò istintivamente gli occhi diventando una statua di marmo di colore rosso intenso e tenendosi al mobile che aveva urtato, si aggrappò come se non avesse più le gambe per reggersi in piedi.  
Perfino una capra si sarebbe accorto che aveva qualcosa che non andava e fermandosi sulla porta, Kari glielo chiese:   
\- Che c’è? Ti vedo male… - Non si ricordava la scenata che aveva fatto la mattina precedente quando per sbaglio gli aveva visto le parti intime, quindi non ricordava nemmeno che era un tipo impressionabile come pochi.  
Pensando che si sentisse male, si avvicinò e fissandolo concentrato cercando di capire cosa avesse, Niky strisciò di lato per allontanarsi, scosse la testa e fortemente imbarazzato, disse teso:   
\- Niente, perché? - Kari fece l’espressione da ‘ma sei scemo?’ più espressiva mai vista, quindi disse:  
\- Per chi cazzo mi prendi? Addormentato sì, imbecille no! Cos’hai? - Fece poi perentorio avvicinandosi ancora a lui perfettamente nudo. Il suo corpo -estremamente maschile- era piacente, muscoloso al punto giusto ed invitante.  
Cavolo, invitante?  
Come poteva pensare così?  
Alla fine non resistendo più e sentendosi male da voler gridare e poi buttarsi giù dalla finestra, Niky si prese il viso fra le mani e nascondendoselo gridò di slancio esplodendo incontrollato:   
\- Sono gay! - Forse gridarlo non aveva senso e nemmeno dirlo, ma a Niky fu d’aiuto perché il primo scoglio era superato.  
Ammetterlo e dirlo ad alta voce a sé stesso oltre che a qualcuno.  
Kari sbatté le palpebre disorientato da quella reazione.  
Non era difficile immaginare che quel ragazzo fosse gay, che novità era?  
Lento come sempre, disse spontaneo e schietto alzando le spalle:   
\- Io voglio farmi un uomo, ma non sono nulla, e allora? -   
Questo fece reagire Niky di nuovo prima di attivare il cervello:   
\- Se vuoi fare l’amore con un uomo allora sei gay. - Precisò senza volerlo davvero. Fu semplicemente la prima cosa che gli venne in mente, quella più logica, razionale e sensata.   
Aveva ragione, ma per Kari non faceva differenza.  
\- Come vuoi. Ma insomma, voglio dire… chi se ne frega! Se sei gay, cioè! Non è una novità, era abbastanza chiaro! -   
Niky lo guardò sforzandosi di non abbassare lo sguardo, rosso e carico di vergogna lo guardò come se fosse pazzo, alla fine allargando le braccia con fare teatrale disse stridulo ed isterico:   
\- E copriti allora! - Kari capì solo in quel momento il suo problema e facendo un ‘oh’ sminuente si riprese i pantaloni del pigiama e li indossò.  
\- Bastava dirlo che ti imbarazzano i cazzi perché ti piacciono! - Niky provò il primo insano istinto omicida e pensando che fosse un alieno non trovò più niente da dire.   
Cosa fare, del resto?  
Non ci arrivava, quel tipo, che era traumatico scoprirsi gay per lui che era tanto di fede e che ci teneva enormemente a seguire la strada giusta…   
\- Vado a lavarmi. -   
Sollevato dal vederlo andarsene, mormorò di riflesso sforzandosi di tornare ai suoi doveri.  
\- Preparo il pranzo. - E alla parola pranzo il suo stesso stomaco gli si rivoltò come un morto avrebbe potuto fare nella tomba!  
Non poteva mangiare con la sensazione di essere gay. La sensazione che avrebbe bruciato all’inferno, un giorno. La sensazione di essere perduto e nella strada completamente sbagliata.  
Del resto se lo era, lo era, non poteva smettere di essere chi era, non si poteva decidere chi si voleva essere. Questa era l’unica cosa che realizzò nell’uscire dalla camera.   
Al come viverla e affrontarla, ci sarebbe arrivato un’altra volta in un altro modo.  
Per ora i traumi erano già troppi.  
Niky non mangiò pur potendo.  
  
\- Sei sicuro di non voler mangiare? - Niky annuì convulsamente, all’idea di mettere qualcosa nello stomaco sentiva la nausea, però aveva bisogno di parlare. Quello era un bisogno impellente ormai. Aveva appena consapevolmente scoperto di essere gay, il minimo era parlarne con qualcuno.   
Si mordicchiò il labbro indeciso, non vedeva Kari molto utile in quel senso, non era un gran conversatore, anche perché era sul monosillabico andante, però era anche l’unico disponibile.  
\- Come va con Joshua? - Chiese provando a tastare il terreno alla larga.   
Kari mandò giù l’ultimo boccone e alzando le spalle rispose semplicistico:   
\- Bene. - Appunto, monosillabico. Niky sospirò sconsolato, ma fece un altro tentativo.  
\- Bene in che senso, se posso osare? - Non sapeva il resto dei retroscena e come si erano risolte le cose, quindi era una domanda legittima. - Insomma, ieri avevate un po’ di tensione in atto… di mattina tu hai gridato contro Joshua e lui contro di te… -   
Kari bevve un sorso di acqua e poi con altrettanta tranquillità, rispose:   
\- Beh, ci siamo messi insieme. Di sera abbiamo litigato e poi abbiamo trovato un punto d’incontro. - Niky arrossì, ma sorrise. Era sia imbarazzato che contento.  
\- È bello… - Non seppe dire altro, ma pensava veramente che fosse bello e Kari lo capì rimanendone colpito. Cosa mai poteva interessargli a lui? Non si conoscevano praticamente per niente…  
\- È stato strano perché lui non dice mai cosa prova, ma solo cosa pensa ed è diverso. Io poi non mi fido per natura, quindi c’è stato questo grande scontro. Alla fine sembra ci tenga veramente a me, avevi ragione. - Niky si sciolse nel sentirlo parlare tanto rispetto ai suoi standard, quindi si sistemò sulla sedia e si appoggiò al tavolo captando in lui comunque qualcosa che non tornava.  
\- Allora cosa c’è che ti turba ancora? - Kari si fermò stupito a fissarlo, non era molto espressivo di natura. Come l’aveva capito?  
\- Cosa… cosa te lo fa pensare? - Non credeva di aver dimostrato particolari dettagli, non era famoso per essere emotivo.  
Niky si strinse nelle spalle e con un’espressione gentile e mite di chi non voleva osare troppo, rispose vago:   
\- È una sensazione che mi hai dato… hai sempre uno sguardo triste e tormentato che ti sforzi di annebbiare, dopo aver risolto con Joshua pensavo se ne andasse, ma ce l‘hai ancora… -   
Kari si sentì quasi male in un certo senso, era strano sentirsi dire cose del genere, in vita sua nessuno gliele aveva mai dette. Nessuno si era interessato tanto a lui, né aveva mai notato i suoi stati d’animo più profondi e nascosti. Quel ragazzo sapeva andare oltre la superficie, ma non era tutto lì.  
\- Perché ti interessa cosa c’è sotto? - Lo chiese in modo brusco, ma non lo fece di proposito, non era seccato anche se tale risultò e Niky indietreggiò con la schiena per fare marcia indietro mortificato.  
\- Scusa, non volevo essere invadente, era per conoscerci meglio visto che dovremo stare insieme più di quel che pensavamo e poi… e poi, insomma, non l’ho fatto con malizia o curiosità, era sincera preoccupazione. Io credo che… - Poi vide Kari scuotere la testa seccato e allora si zittì pensando di aver fatto anche peggio di quel che aveva sperato.  
\- Non sono incazzato, volevo solo saperlo perché nessuno si è mai sbattuto di me. Nemmeno Joshua mi fa mai domande, mi dice cosa fare e mi grida dietro, ma non si interessa mai veramente a me. Mentre tu sì e sei l’ultimo arrivato. Volevo sapere come mai! - Sforzatosi di spiegarsi meglio, vide Niky sospirare e rilassarsi di nuovo, quindi si appoggiò coi gomiti al tavolo, dopo di questo rispose calmo e con quella sua serenità caratteristica.   
\- Perché mi interessano le persone che mi circondano. Mi piace la gente e capisco che per dei vissuti particolari sia portata a tenersi su delle maschere, ma vedo che oltre c’è di più e quando vedo una particolare sofferenza mi preoccupo, tutto qua. Quindi quando posso cerco di dare una mano in qualche modo… - anche se non riteneva di star facendo niente di particolare.  
Kari ebbe un improvviso bisogno di essere abbracciato, ma non erano quelle di Niky le braccia che voleva sentire intorno a sé e incupendosi incrociò le proprie sul tavolo affondandovi il viso. Rimase così qualche secondo alla disperata ricerca delle parole, alla fine riemerse e col mento sull’incrocio degli avambracci, rispose con aria liberamente contrariata e smarrita:  
\- Ho paura di non interessare veramente a Joshua. Che lui sia sì veramente preoccupato per me e che voglia che io mi curi e mi sistemi, ma che sia una cosa passeggera. Che quando io sarò a posto poi passi tutto e mi pianti. Non gli importa chi ero prima e perché ero su una strada. Non gliene fotte un cazzo di me. -   
A Niky si strinse il cuore e non resistette all’impulso di allungarsi oltre il tavolo e arrivare alla mano semi nascosta sotto al gomito.   
La prese e gliela strinse sensibilmente, era un gesto da ragazza eppure a lui veniva così spontaneo che Kari si chiese come mai avesse capito di essere gay solo in quel momento. Non era una legge matematica che i ragazzi sensibili e delicati fossero gay, però al novanta percento era così. Per esperienza lo poteva dire. Poi c’erano le categorie come Chris che erano a parte. Lui era tutto, sperimentava tutto ed era capace di piacere a chiunque volesse piacere al di là dei rispettivi gusti sessuali. Kari invece non si riteneva niente, non gli interessavano uomini, donne o altre persone, nemmeno Chris gli aveva mai fatto avere reazioni di alcun genere.   
Solo con Joshua succedeva, quindi si diceva che voleva solo lui, tutto lì. Era una cosa diversa volere una persona dal volere un uomo o tutta la categoria maschile.  
Si sentì meglio nella stretta di Niky così gentile e non si ribellò; stanco di provare sempre cose interiormente pesanti, affondò di nuovo il viso contro le braccia. Niky non sapeva cosa dire, non conosceva Joshua così bene da dire che si sbagliava, non poteva invadere un campo che non era di sua competenza e alzandosi in ginocchio sulla sedia si stese col busto sul tavolo per arrivare meglio al ragazzo chiuso e chino in sé stesso. Si appoggiò con dolcezza a lui e mentre con l’altra mano gli carezzava la spalla e la schiena, con le labbra gli posò un leggero bacio sulla nuca sopra ai capelli castani rasati corti che lo solleticarono. Rimase fermo in quella posizione a cercare di dargli conforto, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Era una bella sensazione stare così per entrambi.  
Kari si sentiva cullato come non era mai stato in vita sua, Niky stava provando qualcosa di nuovo.  
Era bello carezzarlo, sentire le sue spalle forti, i suoi muscoli tonici sotto le dita attraverso quella maglietta senza maniche. Era bello infilare i polpastrelli sotto per stare a contatto con la pelle e tenerlo a sé in quella specie di abbraccio.  
Non era per avere lui nello specifico, era bello esplorare in qualche modo, sia pure accennato e blando, un corpo maschile.  
I suoi primi contatti coi ragazzi dopo la sua scoperta. Non sapeva che era normale e che dopo di quello avrebbe provato sempre più desiderio di esplorare quel mondo, per mettersi alla prova e perché fare una cosa consapevole che gli piaceva era sempre diverso.   
Kari non si accorse delle sue sensazioni di piacere puro fine a sé stesso nel toccarlo con dolcezza, lo trovò fraterno, lo trovò come nessuno mai era stato nei suoi confronti, lo trovò la prima cosa piacevole e dolce della sua vita. Joshua era diverso. Era la prima cosa bella della sua vita e di lui ne era dipendente, ma si bruciavano a vicenda, si divoravano, c’era passione, non c’era dolcezza o delicatezza, era per questo che non era sicuro di cosa stessero vivendo e se a lui importasse veramente qualcosa.  
Non sapeva.  
A quel punto Kari non sapeva più niente e non voleva scoprire che era tutta un’illusione, che vedeva in Joshua il suo salvagente e che non era niente di più. Soprattutto non voleva scoprire di essere una meteora nel suo cielo, uno dei tanti. Solo un cavallo selvaggio da domare che appena ci fosse riuscito l’avrebbe abbandonato senza più interesse, non rappresentando più una sfida interessante.  
Perché non poteva decidere per chi prendersi?  
Con un atto di ribellione sfidò sé stesso a non provare veramente niente nel baciare quel bel ragazzo tanto dolce.  
Si sfidò e prendendogli il viso fra le mani lo baciò annullando quel soffio che rimaneva fra i due.   
Kari sollevò il viso e senza fargli nemmeno realizzare cosa stava succedendo, gli rubò le labbra prendendole fra le proprie, gliele succhiò e lo invase subito prepotentemente con la lingua. Niky spiazzato si lasciò fare ebete, partecipando poco attivamente. Lo sentì morbido e caldo e gli piacque mentre un’ondata bollente lo avvolgeva.  
Si sfidò e sebbene fu un bel bacio piacevole, non provò assolutamente niente. Niente di paragonabile a quello che era stato con Joshua.  
Fu lì che capì che non bastava volere con tutto sé stesso una persona di sesso maschile per volerne automaticamente anche gli altri. Non bastava a lui, cioè. Perché lui non voleva una persona di sesso maschile. Lui voleva una persona e basta.  
Una persona specifica.  
Lui voleva Joshua, degli altri non gli interessava niente. Poteva farci sesso, poteva farci qualunque cosa, ma non gli interessava, non sentiva nulla, non si eccitava, non desiderava veramente.   
Per Niky fu diverso perché anche se non se l’era aspettato nella sua eterna ingenuità, l’aveva poi accettato per sperimentare e capire se gli piacesse baciare i ragazzi. Con Chris era stato deleterio, si era totalmente staccato da sé e dal mondo, però non era stato capace di mettere a fuoco niente, di capire sé stesso. Ora poteva, ora ci riusciva a rimanere cosciente.  
Era bello baciarlo, non gli faceva senso e non lo lasciava indifferente, però non lo emozionava come Chris.  
Sentì delle vampate di calore che rimasero controllate e gestibili e quando si separarono pensò di essere vicino alle sue risposte.  
Ovvero al capire cosa significava essere gay, cosa ancora non del tutto chiara ma quasi.  
Rimasero a guardarsi da vicino e fu allora che Kari con disperazione nello sguardo dimostrò quanto peggio ora stesse e quanto male fosse andata la sua sfida con sé stesso.  
Niky senza dire niente e senza chiedergli perché l’avesse fatto, consapevole che probabilmente non avrebbe mai potuto capirlo, si limitò ad abbracciarlo.  
Era bello farsi abbracciare da una persona tanto dolce e gentile, qualcuno che era lì per lui e che gli faceva tante domande per capirlo meglio, non gli era mai capitato e quella prima volta per Kari fu shockante quanto lo era stato capire che comunque per Joshua provava qualcosa di fortissimo.  
Il fatto però era che si stava convincendo sempre più di non essere ricambiato sul serio. Non davvero.  
Niky parve capire l'origine del suo caos e del suo smarrimento, infatti tenendolo fra le sue braccia come un fratello minore, senza un minimo di malizia, disse piano:   
\- Io credo che tu debba parlarne apertamente con lui… - Il centro di tutto era sempre Joshua.  
Kari sussultò nel capirlo, aveva ragione, ma non pensava di esserne capace. Non si era mai aperto con nessuno e riuscirci tanto con Niky era strano e bello, ma Joshua era un’altra storia. Di Joshua era preso e forse anche seriamente innamorato.  
Quella era di certo l’eventualità peggiore.  
Sospirò sconfitto e tormentato.  
Doveva dare risposta a tutti i suoi dubbi una volta per tutte.  
Avere un obiettivo da portare a termine era qualcosa di positivo comunque, per uno come lui vissuto sempre senza assolutamente niente, nemmeno il traguardo dell’alzarsi il mattino.  
Si separò dal ragazzo e andò a bere. Joshua era la persona che desiderava per cui provava qualcosa. Niky? Niky chi era?  
Stava diventando amico di qualcuno per la prima volta?  
Guardandolo ancora incerto ed imbarazzato, capì che anche lui aveva dei problemi col suo lato omosessuale appena scoperto, anche se decisamente con tardività.  
\- Tu cosa hai capito di te stesso? - Chiese senza molto tatto.  
Niky si sentì davanti alla sua prima interrogazione delle elementari. Aveva studiato, ma non era sicuro di sapere tutto. Quando la maestra l’aveva chiamato si era sentito morire, ma poi ci aveva pensato ad aveva risposto a tutto con esauriente conoscenza.  
Fu così anche ora.  
La tensione alle stelle, il caos e poi… le parole che si srotolavano da sole come il metro di un sarto.  
\- Ho capito cosa significa essere gay ed in che misura lo sono, più o meno. In realtà devo sperimentare ancora perché mi chiedo se con le donne sia la stessa cosa, non ho mai provato né voluto perché volevo arrivare vergine al matrimonio, ma qua si tratta di conoscere sé stessi una volta per tutte e trovare delle vere risposte definitive. Dopo che avrò capito quale creatura sono, potrò combattermi o risolvere in qualche modo. Chris per ora mi ha fatto provare delle cose sconvolgenti ed ho paura perché con lui perdo il controllo. E poi devo ancora capire a fondo questa cosa dell’essere gay. Insomma, è sbagliato, non dovrei accettarla e viverla, io voglio seguire una certa strada, quella che io ritengo giusta, che rispecchia la mia fede e quindi non voglio semplicemente dire ‘ok, sono gay, andiamo coi ragazzi!’. Però se mi innamoro di un ragazzo è diverso, quando diventa amore diventa una cosa pura e la posso accettare, ma non è che solo perché con Chris è più coinvolgente significa che sono sulla via dell’innamoramento e che lo amerò e che quindi posso andare avanti così, perché anche se così fosse lui non è capace di amare, vero? Sembra così superficiale ed egocentrico, non sembra interessato ad altri in quanto loro, sembra che tutto quel che faccia sia un sistema per gratificare sé stesso. Insomma, come si capisce cosa si prova per qualcuno? Se è solo attrazione più spiccata o altro? Per capire a che livello sono gay posso cercare di sperimentare ancora un po’ altrove. Insomma, intanto capire in modo passivo se mi piacciono le donne, poi eventualmente provare, sempre in modo passivo, a vedere cosa succede con altri ragazzi. Quando ho questa risposta sono a cavallo, poi manca lo scoglio più grande. Risolvere l’enigma Chris. Non so proprio come fare con lui. Mi basta che mi sfiori che finisco su un altro mondo e perdo il controllo… -   
Kari inebetito da tutto quel vortice di parole, l’ascoltò captando solo il vago senso di quel che diceva e si chiese se fosse in grado di dargli una qualche risposta. In realtà non c’erano perché le doveva trovare da solo e lieto che fosse così, dandogli una poco sensibile pacca sulle spalle, disse schietto:   
\- L’unica è sperimentare sul campo, proprio come dici tu. Io non mi limiterei alle sperimentazioni passive, però vedi tu. Con Chris… tanto che tu lo voglia o no ci finirai dentro con tutte le scarpe, tutti ci cadono! - Niky sgranò gli occhi un po’ sorpreso ed un po’ spaventato.  
\- Anche tu? -   
\- No, io no, ma so che tutti prima o poi ci finiscono, ha la capacità di sedurre un camion! Io non sono mai stato nel suo interesse, altrimenti ci sarei caduto anche io, credo. - Niky rimase impietrito. Cosa poteva fare?  
Davvero c’era solo l’inevitabilità da vivere?  
E l’inevitabilità era Chris?  
Poi Kari tornò a sé stesso e cambiando argomento, appoggiato al mobile della cucina più in là con le braccia conserte, disse a sé stesso:  
\- Io parlerò con Joshua… -   
Niky sospirò accennando ad un sorriso di conforto. Sperava solo di non ritrovarsi l’indomani entrambi lì a piangersi addosso nella versione peggiore di quella giornata.  
Il silenzio in quel momento fu molto comunicativo.


	8. Prove sul campo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari si rende conto che concentrarsi sui problemi facilmente risolvibili di Niky è una cosa che gli fa bene in qualche modo, così si butta su di lui trascurando i propri. Niky sta scoprendo la propria sessualità su cui è molto confuso, ma per capirsi meglio decide di sperimentare sul campo con la supervisione di un Kari che finirà per divertirsi inaspettatamente facendo cose davvero poco da lui.

CAPITOLO VII:  
PROVE SUL CAMPO

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/22.jpg)

"Giuro su Dio, sono il diavolo  
Alza le mani al cielo e prega  
Io sono un ladro, tu un bugiardo  
E viviamo dentro i nostri sogni più sfrenati  
Nello spazio sconfinato  
Attraverso una terra di sangue e sogni  
Farò in modo che il tuo cuore non vada in pezzi  
Non ti fermi? Per favore  
Liberami, liberami  
Liberami, liberami  
Lasciati andare, lasciati andare, va  
E’ il momento di deporre le armi"

[\- 30 second to mars - great wide open -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfLVaaCXBbw)

  
Erano seduti sul divano a guardare un film per distrarsi dai rispettivi burrascosi pensieri, che a Kari venne in mente quella che parve la domanda del secolo e come se chiedesse che tempo facesse fuori, se ne uscì così:   
\- Ma senti, come pensi di capire se ti piacciono le donne? Parlavi di metodi passivi… cioè intendi guardarti dei porno? - Niky che stava bevendo dell’acqua sperando di stimolarsi la fame consapevole di poter mangiare solo lì da lui, la sputò tutta in avanti, fortunatamente non sul ragazzo che rimase immobile a guardarlo come se fosse pazzo.  
Curioso che Niky poi, paonazzo, avesse la stessa espressione!  
\- Sono cose da chiedere? -   
Kari lo prese per un sì:  
\- Qua di sicuro non ce ne sono, Joshua non è tipo anche perché va direttamente dal vivo, e in internet non si trova roba decente, ma conosco qualcuno che potrebbe procurarmene un paio di buoni, se aspetti un attimo… -   
Fece per prendere il cellulare e cercare in rubrica, ma fu fermato da Niky che gli prese il cellulare e veloce come una saetta glielo nascose sedendosi sopra. L’aria shoccata, ancora rosso in viso, gli occhi come due fari nella notte.   
\- Ce l’hai già a casa? Allora ti accompagno così sveli subito il mistero, sono curioso! - A questo punto cominciava anche a coinvolgersi delle sue vicende, non erano male i suoi problemi, li riteneva di facile portata rispetto ai propri.   
Peccato che Niky non fosse dello stesso avviso.  
Cominciò a quel punto a scuotere convulsamente il capo come avesse un attacco epilettico e quando Kari chiese con lo sguardo che diavolo gli prendesse come uno che fissava un marziano su Venere, provò cauto:   
\- No che? No non ne hai? - Niky scosse ancora il capo senza la capacità di parlare e non sapendo come interpretarlo continuò cercando di indovinare: - No non vuoi testare ora? - Ancora no. - No con me che ti guardo? - La testa quasi gli si staccò dal collo e allora rise: - Ma dai, non sentirti imbarazzato, sono cose che si fanno fra uomini… - Niky continuava a guardarlo chiedendogli supplichevole di non prenderlo in giro e l’altro continuò: - guardare i porno, che male c’è? - A quello finalmente il ragazzo si decise a parlare:   
\- Tutto il male possibile! Non si fa, sono dissacranti, volgari e illegali! -  
Kari scoppiò in una risata ancora più rumorosa tanto che se qualcun altro l’avesse visto avrebbe dubitato che era lui.  
\- Ma che dici, non sono illegali! - In realtà non ne era nemmeno sicuro, viveva fuori dal mondo e in ogni caso niente fermava le persone dal guardarsi i porno. Erano una cosa normale, tutti lo sapevano!  
\- In ogni caso vanno contro al mio credo, non mi piace la volgarità specie quella fine a sé stessa. Quelle ragazze svendono il loro corpo solo per soldi e non va bene, è una cosa orribile, si maltrattano da sole ed è tristissimo! - Kari capì che sarebbe finito per mettersi a piangere guardando un porno invece che eccitarsi o capire se gli piacesse o meno, così decise di cambiare argomento seppure con il singhiozzo per aver riso troppo.  
\- Ok, ok, niente porno! Come pensi di fare, comunque? Ne chiamiamo una e le chiediamo di farti uno spettacolino gratis solo per il tuo bel faccino? - Il resto era sottinteso. Lo spettacolo non si sarebbe limitato allo sguardo.  
Sapeva chi chiamare se voleva quel genere di cose, c’erano molte disposte a non farsi pagare.   
Niky sgranò gli occhi come se avesse bestemmiato di nuovo e l'altro alzò gli occhi al cielo cominciando ad esasperarsi.  
\- E che cazzo ho detto ora! -   
\- È sempre una forma di svendita del proprio corpo, non per pagamento, ma per un favore, però non va bene! Non è edificante, è egoista da parte nostra chiederglielo e umiliante da parte sua farlo solo per una cosa simile! Andrebbe bene se ci fossero sentimenti di mezzo da parte di entrambi, ma non c’è niente! Ora non dico che la gente debba fare l’amore solo dopo il matrimonio, non tutti devono seguire questa meravigliosa via, ma almeno farlo se ci sono dei sentimenti. Non mi sembra un’oscenità! Il nostro corpo è il nostro tempio, dobbiamo averne cura! -   
Kari si stava per addormentare, quando capì che aveva concluso si risvegliò. Di tutto aveva solo capito che in qualche modo centrava la religione, come sempre del resto. Sbuffando seriamente stufo provò con un terzo tentativo:   
\- Allora andiamo in un locale, ti guardi intorno, vedi se te ne piace fisicamente una e provi almeno a parlarci e conoscerla? Questa è una possibilità valida o è sconsacrante? - Niky non discusse una tesi sui termini giusti da usare associati ad un tono altrettanto giusto e non così polemico, ma avrebbe voluto. Suo malgrado fu fermato dal fatto che finalmente aveva tirato fuori una buona idea!   
\- Beh, questo mi sembra fattibile! -   
Kari si alzò in piedi di scatto rivelando un’insospettabile attivismo e alzando le braccia al cielo lo guardò vittorioso:   
\- Alleluia! - Niky alzò il dito per ammonirlo riguardo quell’invocazione religiosa che sulla sua bocca appariva come una blasfemia, ma si fermò con l’altro che tornava alla carica: - E poi per la fine della serata provi a scopartela. Quando cominci capisci subito se ti va o no. Se ti va vuol dire che sei bisessuale e che hai ancora qualche possibilità di non bruciare all’inferno - quello lo aveva capito - mentre se non ti va possiamo sempre provare con qualcun’altra e riprovare l’esperimento. - Niky storse il naso.  
\- L’hai capito che non voglio fare l’amore prima del matrimonio? -  
A questo punto Kari fu brutale:   
\- E come diavolo fai ad arrivare al matrimonio se non sai se ti piace scoparti una figa piuttosto che un cazzo? -   
Niky sgranò gli occhi e sparì col viso contro il cuscino, era talmente imbarazzato da non saper proprio come fare per andare avanti nella conversazione. Come faceva a parlare in quel modo?   
Kari rimase basito a quella reazione infantile e si risedette sospirando, non capiva nemmeno se considerarsi sconfitto o cosa.   
Nell’attesa che si riprendesse tornò a guardarsi il film comodo comodo. Non ci aveva capito niente, ma normalmente non cambiava molto.   
Quando Niky si sentì vagamente meglio, si rialzò dal cuscino e timidamente lo guardò:   
\- Per il momento limitiamoci solo a conoscerne una che mi ispira, ok? Poi ci penso. -   
Kari tornò a guardarlo e quando lo fece sembrava risoluto:  
\- So io cosa ti ci vuole a te! Ti ci vuole un Christopher al femminile che ti prenda e ti faccia un pompino e ti apra le gambe davanti alla faccia senza chiederti il permesso! Se ti viene da vomitare è ovvio che sei solo gay, se invece ti viene duro e vieni come un indemoniato - uso di termine peggiore non avrebbe potuto trovarlo - vuol dire che ti piacciono tutti! - Al che non sembrava più tanto meglio che essere semplicemente gay.   
Niky tornò a morire sul cuscino e non si riesumò per lungo tempo.  
Quando i titoli di coda del film passarono e Kari era bello che ronfante, Niky risalì dal regno dei morti e dopo aver pensato a lungo scosse l’amico per il braccio, quando fu sveglio -o a lui parve così- disse ancora imbarazzato con una vocina sottile:   
\- Solo guardare e conoscerne una, eh? -   
Kari annuì senza sapere cosa diavolo avesse detto, finendo poi per tornare a dormire.  
Niky si appoggiò allo schienale e sospirò provando a pensare a quella sera. Sarebbe stato traumatico, ma necessario. Comunque conoscere ragazze non era un crimine, era una bella cosa se si rimaneva nel campo a lui congeniale. Ovvero niente sesso.   
Certo, perché nel caso avesse capito che avrebbe voluto e che quindi gli piacevano anche le donne, poi prima del matrimonio non se ne parlava lo stesso. Il punto era che per capirlo in modo efficace era dare ascolto ai propri istinti profondi e basici.   
  
\- Ho un’idea! - Esclamò improvviso Kari dopo aver dormicchiato per un’altra mezzora dopo il film.   
\- Mm? - Fece Niky sulla via del timore più che giusto. Aveva un’aria da zombie, ma se aveva un’idea c’era da preoccuparsi.   
\- Visto che ci andiamo subito dopo le prove e che sicuramente non hai niente di adatto e che devi essere al meglio per avere più possibilità con chi ti interesserà -sempre ammesso che una ce ne sia- andiamo a fare spese e a sistemarti come si deve! -   
Kari solitamente odiava quelle cose, ma l’idea di trasformare Cenerentola nella principessa, perfino un orso come lui si accendeva.  
Niky si spostò di lato sul divano ritenendolo contagioso nella sua schizofrenia.  
\- Non ho soldi e poi sono sciocchezze, ci si deve piacere così come si è. E poi già stasera? Non è presto? - Chiese sperando che gli desse retta. Il carro armato non l’ascoltò nemmeno e sproloquiando di nuovo proseguì dritto per la sua strada:   
\- Hai un bel faccino e non avrai problemi, ma bisogna valorizzarti come si deve. A partire dai capelli! - Il ragazzo allarmato si toccò i capelli.  
\- Che hanno i miei capelli che non va? - il bassista non era un esteta per niente, nemmeno si sapeva vestire come Dio comandava. Cioè non seguiva la moda e nemmeno uno stile che gli valorizzasse il corpo, però riconosceva che c’erano momenti in cui bisognava consegnarsi in mani esperte. Quel ragazzino sembrava troppo un contadinotto poveraccio, serviva una degna trasformazione.   
\- Sono vecchi. - Asserì brusco mortificando il ragazzo che rimase zitto. - Io non ho la più pallida idea di come si faccia, se fossi una donna lo saprei, ma in questo caso conosco la persona ideale per questo genere di operazione! - Senza dargli tempo di ribattere prese il cellulare ancora sotto il sedere dell’altro e chiamò qualcuno.   
Dopo pochi minuti si presentò Sean il chitarrista e seconda voce, più pimpante e felice che mai. Quel genere di cose le adorava.  
\- È lui la donna perfetta per questo genere di cose? - Chiese ironico Niky. Kari annuì convinto e Sean rise sentendosi definire donna. In certe cose lo era.   
\- Allora, diamo inizio all’operazione Cenerentola? - Niky finalmente capì cosa significava amor proprio e sentendosi una fanciulla si ricordò di essere un maschio!  
Comunque non si ribellò.

  
Kari, Niky e Sean arrivarono insieme alle prove e per un pelo. Quando entrarono tutti si stupirono poiché di solito Kari e Sean erano ritardatari cronici, invece ora erano puntuali ed oltre a questo fu uno shock vedere quello che un tempo doveva essere stato Nicolas: se da una parte capirono il motivo della puntualità, dall’altra si chiesero cosa gli avessero fatto.  
Gli altri erano già tutti arrivati e il primo a parlare, ovviamente, fu Manuel.   
\- Dov’è la fata madrina? Voglio che trasformi anche me! -   
\- Per te ci vuole qualcuno che sta più in alto! - Commentò con sadismo Sean.  
Paul fu altrettanto entusiasta:   
\- Cazzo che lavoro, Cenerentola è quasi irriconoscibile! - Perfino Ian era ammirato e nel cercare di non mortificarlo ulteriormente, provò con qualche complimento normale:   
\- Però, sembri davvero un altro. Complimenti, stai benissimo! -   
Niky rimase impalato davanti alla porta, rosso e rigido per un bel po’ e più di tutti lo sguardo che gli bruciò fu quello di Chris fermo davanti allo specchio. La cosa che sorprese tutti fu che dopo una prima veloce occhiata non tornò alla propria immagine, cosa che solitamente preferiva di gran lunga. Solo da questo e dal fatto che non scherzasse in qualche modo pesante, fu chiaro che aveva gradito.  
Anche troppo.  
Niky oltre ad avere un nuovo taglio di capelli che lo rendeva più adulto e lo valorizzava, un taglio non fuori dal suo stile semplice e classico, aveva anche dei vestiti nuovi. Con nuovi non si intendeva semplicemente nuovi, ma sempre sul genere di prima. Con nuovi si intendeva uno stile completamente diverso.  
\- Sembra o no un principe moderno? - Chiese Sean orgoglioso del suo capolavoro.   
In macchina era anche pieno di altri vestiti che l’aveva obbligato a prendersi per cambiare totalmente armadio e quindi stile. Niky si era opposto strenuamente con tutte le sue forze, ma alla fine Sean gli aveva preso tutto lo stesso.   
\- È uno stra figo! Cioè già prima era messo bene, ma ora… ora si vede cosa c’era dietro al guscio! - Questa volta Manual non fu fuori luogo e tutti assentirono con lui e le sue ammirazioni sentite. Anche Chris sebbene rimase in silenzio a fissarlo stupito.   
Aveva intuito fosse un bel ragazzo, ma col taglio ed i vestiti giusti era tutt’altra cosa.  
Abiti giovani e nuovi che evidenziavano la sua figura slanciata ed il suo bel corpo snello. Jeans Armani di una perfezione assoluta per lui e la camicia. La camicia più bella che avesse mai visto, blu scuro con le cuciture bianche che risaltavano, una stoffa splendida e liscia, un taglio da ogni occasione e non eccessivamente elegante.   
Poteva sembrare tanto sportivo quanto da sera.   
Esattamente il genere che si associava meglio a lui.  
Da principe moderno, appunto, come Sean aveva cercato di renderlo.   
\- Stasera deve cuccare, quindi ha chiamato la fata madrina, cioè io, ed eccolo qua! - Spiegò limitandosi alla versione breve. Non gliel’avevano approfondita molto nemmeno a lui, ma così venne frainteso. O meglio venne frainteso da chi sapeva un po’ meglio la storia.  
Leggasi Chris ed Ian. Se al secondo non interessava molto e pensava che facesse bene ad interessarsi ad altre o altri, al primo cominciò a rimescolarsi la bile in modo estremamente doloroso per il suo stomaco!  
Manuel e Paul fischiarono e batterono le mani in concomitanza e lo circondarono scardinandogli le braccia tutti contenti ed eccitati:   
\- Allora tutti all’Olympia stasera! - Era un locale famoso per la varietà di persone che c’era, sia dal punto di vista femminile che maschile. Molto frequentato.   
\- No, ci andiamo solo io e lui! - Fece Kari mettendosi in mezzo e sorprendendo tutti. Il suo tono non ammetteva repliche, ma non era arrabbiato. Tutti lo fissarono storditi.  
\- E perché mai? Mica dovete cuccare fra di voi! - Paul non era sempre un asso nell’esprimersi, ma fu chiaro cosa intendesse e solo Ian notò lo sguardo di Chris assottigliarsi.   
\- Certo che no, mica l’avrei fatto mettere a nuovo altrimenti! - Esclamò Kari senza peli sulla lingua. A quello però la curiosità esplose e seccato spiegò sempre conciso come suo solito: - Deve capire se gli piacciono le donne o gli uomini. O tutti e due. Insomma. Cazzi suoi. - che lui aveva appena spiattellato impunemente senza tatto. Ci mancava solo che dicesse che si erano baciati per provare rispettivamente due cose diverse.   
Il protagonista ora era sempre più sotto terra fra fischi di vario genere ed altre pacche. Chissà cosa avevano da divertirsi tanto, poi. Stava morendo davanti a tutti!  
Ian lo capì e capì anche che presto il mondo sarebbe finito per colpa di Chris e trovando comunque strano quel suo atteggiamento, cercò di salvare la situazione in extremis.  
\- Sono affari suoi, lasciamolo in pace! -   
Cercò di prenderlo per la vita e strapparlo alle grinfie delle streghe malefiche, leggasi Manuel e Paul.   
Non gradirono ed anche se riuscì a condurlo al divano e a sederselo accanto, gli altri non mollarono.  
\- Ma perché solo tu e lui, scusa? A rimorchiare si va insieme. -  
\- Anche perché Niky ha l’aria di uno che non lo fa spesso… ci vuoi togliere tutto questo divertimento? -   
\- Non lo fa per niente, per questo deve andarci. - Puntualizzò Kari andando al basso e cominciando a prepararlo.   
\- E allora perché non possiamo venire? - Chiese Sean giustamente deluso dall’idea di non poter vedere fino alla fine l’esito delle sue dure fatiche.   
\- Perché altrimenti si imbarazza. Lo sarà già così. Più siamo e peggio è! -   
\- E perché proprio tu, invece? -   
Kari esasperato sperò che il basso fosse un fucile, ma siccome così non era si limitò a demolirli una volta per tutte a parole, stufo di discuterne.  
\- Perché lo inibite! Voi siete troppo scemi, si salva Ian e basta! Per non parlare di lui che… - a quel punto si soffermò su Chris il quale lo fissava come se lo volesse uccidere. Alzò le spalle e proseguì senza pensarci oltre: - è colpa sua se Niky deve capire se è carne, pesce o verdura! - I termini di paragone furono fantasiosi e piacquero a tutti tanto che si distrassero mettendosi a ridere.   
Con sollievo di Niky li videro cambiare obiettivo e puntare a Kari e alla sua loquacità, ma quando li sentirono alludere di nuovo a loro insieme come coppia, Ian si irrigidì alla stessa maniera di Niky. Entrambi avevano notato lo scatto di nervi di Chris che ora sembrava in grado di ridicolizzare l’inferno.   
“Tempesta, fulmini e saette!” Previde il tastierista e chiedendosi cosa potesse fare per sistemare le cose, capì che non poteva fare nulla e che avrebbero dovuto cavarsela da soli. Non era il baby-sitter di nessuno e se Chris era interessato davvero a Niky avrebbe dovuto darsi pena per dimostrarlo e cercare di tenerselo, invece di farlo scappare. Alzandosi si disse con durezza che tanto non ne sarebbe mai stato capace visto che non era in grado di amare né di provare altri sentimenti simili.  
A Niky comunque fu chiara una cosa.  
“Nessuno dovrà mai sapere che cosa è successo fra me e Kari oggi.”  
Intuizione esatta, specie perché se la voce arrivava a Joshua sarebbe stata la fine del mondo.  
Quando cominciarono a suonare tutto tornò lentamente a sfumare, tutto venne spazzato via dalla voce sensuale e penetrante di Chris: imbarazzo, dubbi, pesantezze e tensioni.  
Niky rimase lì, totalmente trasportato dal cantante che era l’unico che riusciva ad entrargli dentro in quel modo. Non aveva mai ascoltato musica e quella di chiesa non la considerava ovviamente, ma quando lui cantava tutto spariva ed era un effetto che comunque niente era mai riuscito a fargli.  


Il locale era uno di quelli molto alla moda, si poteva trovare o gente estremamente ricca o che aveva un nome importante e conosciuto.   
L’Olympia era spazioso e suddiviso in più sale, tutte comunque arredate con stile elegante e alla moda.   
Il DJ mandava le ultime canzoni dance del momento che andavano più in voga, il volume assordante faceva vibrare tutto il pavimento ed i tavolini al tocco, i barman facevano cocktail acrobatici e di grande impatto visivo e il tema generico era il monte Olimpo e quindi gli Dei. Sulle pareti rappresentazioni degli stessi in genere futuristico e il bancone era a forma della saetta di Zeus.   
Ogni ordinazione aveva a che fare con uno degli Dei e le divise dei camerieri erano più costose di quelle dei modelli in passerella, per non parlare della perfezione del trucco e dei capelli.   
L’Heaven di Emeli Sande riempiva il locale delle sue note ritmate e melodiche al tempo stesso, quando Niky e Kari entrarono.   
Il ragazzino rimase senza parole a guardare l’interno così come le persone che c’erano, sembravano tutte famose anche se lui non ne riconosceva nemmeno uno.   
\- Ma dove mi hai portato? Mica è un locale per vip? - Chiese stringendosi intimidito all'altro che ghignò.  
\- Non del tutto. - Al che era chiaro che parzialmente lo fosse. Ovvero era aperto oltre che ai vip anche alle persone con un certo reddito. Non a caso all’ingresso bisognava consegnare la carta di credito a cui di volta in volta tiravano giù il costo di ogni ordinazione. Se non la si aveva e se il conto non era abbastanza alto, non si veniva accettati.   
I clienti erano sicuri che tutto funzionava correttamente viste le moltissime telecamere di sorveglianza poste ovunque ed in ogni caso c'era in gioco il buon nome del locale; il direttore non avrebbe mai permesso che venisse infangato. La gente che vi lavorava era di un certo tipo e gli uomini della sicurezza e di controllo sovrabbondavano ovunque, senza però essere invadenti.  
Sicuramente un posto notevole.  
\- Ma a te piace un posto simile? - Chiese Niky avvicinandosi ancora, sempre appeso al suo braccio muscoloso.   
\- No, ma hanno ragione quelle scimmie scopatrici! Qua chi deve combinare, combina di sicuro e trovi solo ottima merce. Se non trovi qua qualcuna che ti piace vuol dire che sei proprio gay! - Il modo in cui lo disse fu un capolavoro di insensibilità e la faccia del ragazzo fu talmente comica che lo fece ridere. Era raro che lo facesse, ma ultimamente con lui ci riusciva.  
\- Andiamo a sederci al banco, è sempre il posto migliore per individuare la preda. - Non era un donnaiolo incallito come altri del gruppo, però sapeva come funzionava, il meccanismo l’aveva imparato proprio uscendo forzatamente con loro.   
Niky sospirò a disagio, voleva già andarsene, ma quando lesse i prezzi dei cocktail impallidì e fece per alzarsi e girare sui tacchi.   
\- Dove vai? - chiese Kari prendendolo per il gomito.  
\- Via da qua! Hai visto i costi? L’acqua non è nemmeno in listino e un caffè costa un occhio della testa! Non oso guardare i drink analcolici! - Kari lo guardò e fu il suo turno di essere straordinariamente espressivo. Sembrava guardasse di nuovo un marziano su Venere!  
\- Intendi bere cose analcoliche? - Sembrava una bestemmia, una specie di vomito in bicchiere o cose simili!   
Niky semplice rispose con un ‘sì’ ovvio aggiungendo senza peli sulla lingua:   
\- L’ultima volta che mi hanno fatto bere alcolici di nascosto mi sono ubriacato tanto da svegliarmi nudo nel letto di un altro completamente senza memoria. Non intendo ripetere l’evento! - Kari si fermò non sapendo questo dettaglio.  
\- Allora non sei vergine! Con chi hai scopato? - Niky avvampò ritrovandosi di nuovo seduto a spiegargli fra balbettii vari la famosa mattina incriminata, quando si era ritrovato con Chris.   
\- Ma non abbiamo fatto niente, ha detto che mi sono messo a pregare e lui si è stufato. Fortunatamente si è addormentato! Comunque te lo avevo detto il primo giorno, ricordi quando ti ho svegliato? -  
Dopo aver scoperto i dettagli del retroscena scatenante, Kari asserì capendo finalmente tutto:   
\- Le cose che sento appena sveglio si sbiadiscono l’ora successiva. Beh, Chris si vanta di tutte le sue scopate, se ha detto che non l’avete fatto è incredibile, ma vero. - Di questo Niky non aveva dubbi. - Insomma è da questo che è partito tutto! - Non avrebbe mai detto che si sarebbe divertito ad una serata simile con un angioletto del genere. Lui che era praticamente il Diavolo fatto persona. Fra passato da vagabondo e tossico e presente da musicista semi narcolettico e praticamente alcolizzato, era decisamente tutt’altra cosa.  
Quando gli chiesero cosa prendevano, Niky disse ‘niente’ ma Kari non gli diede retta ed ordinando due analcolici, si fece guardare con una sorpresa che rasentava la parodia di un film comico.  
\- Ho promesso a Joshua di smettere di bere. Devo almeno provarci. - Si giustificò capendo subito cosa fosse quella faccia da pesce.   
\- E comunque costano troppo! - Esclamò l’altro dopo, guardando i prezzi preoccupato.  
\- Non pensarci… pago io! - Questo lo fece sentire anche peggio, fu così che per distrarlo lo obbligò a guardarsi intorno a ad indicargli tutte quelle che considerava belle ragazze. Era come partire dall’ABC con un prete che aveva appena lasciato i voti. Non gli era mai capitato, ma immaginò potesse essere così.   
Niky cominciò a guardarsi in giro già in subbuglio e a disagio, suo malgrado lo fece. Era importante capire che gusti sessuali aveva.   
Di belle donne era pieno il locale, ma tutte troppo impostate e tirate, non precisamente il suo stile. Doveva ammettere che avevano un bel viso ed un bel corpo.   
\- Beh, quella è vestita con gusto! - Esclamò ad un certo punto indicandone una con un vestito azzurro chiaro dal taglio semplice ed elegante, non era scollata, ma nemmeno coperta fin sotto al mento. La maggior parte delle altre sembravano voler scoprire quanto più potevano.   
Kari ridacchiò.  
\- Non devi vedere come sono vestite, ma cosa c’è sotto! Ti piace quella? - Niky arrossì e si concentrò sul viso.   
\- Ha un buon trucco, non è volgare e le valorizza i begli occhi neri. Poi ha anche un lucida labbra che non spicca ma… - Kari sbuffò.  
\- Dannazione, Niky! Non il trucco, non i vestiti e nemmeno se si pettina bene o male! Per non parlare degli accessori del cazzo! Lascia perdere quelle cose! Il viso! Partiamo dal viso, la base. Ti piace? - Niky si strinse nelle spalle. Gli sembrava normale.   
\- Sì… - Ma non era convinto e lo si capiva.   
\- Le tette! Quella sarà una terza, non è male! Ti piacciono le sue tette? - L'altro avvampò di nuovo e nemmeno rispose, così mise il dito nella piaga: - Vita stretta, fianchi medi, culo sodo. Ha un gran bel corpo, ma non troppo vistoso, è una media sommariamente parlando. Ti piacciono le medie? - A questo Niky volle sapere il resto.   
\- Media? -   
\- Sì, quelle non stra fighe, ma nemmeno cessi. Le belle ragazze che sanno valorizzarsi con un gusto che non sia volgare, ma giusto. Le medie. Quelle che devono impegnarsi un po’ per fartelo raddrizzare! - Il suo modo di parlare sbalordì una volta di più l’altro che si chiese cosa sarebbe dovuto essere star lì con Sean.   
\- E… le altre? - Glielo chiese per curiosità preparandosi a qualcosa che avrebbe sicuramente gradito poco.   
\- I cessi sono quelle brutte… ad esempio… l’amica della media. Non hanno gusto nel vestirsi, sono un po’ cicce e hanno imperfezioni sul viso. Quelle brutte insomma. Non dico che sono sempre piatte, dipende anche perché c’è a chi piacciono le forme piccole. - Niky cercò una con le suddette forme piccole e capì cosa intendeva. Sapevano vestirsi e valorizzarsi, ma il corpo era da prima o seconda taglia. Rendendosi conto che riusciva a capire questo genere di cose da solo, si disse che aveva passato troppo tempo con Sean, quel pomeriggio.  
\- Poi ci sono le stra fighe. Quelle con un viso da urlo, un corpo da urlo e che sanno anche troppo valorizzarsi! - semplice e diretto. - Tipo quella col vestito rosso ed i capelli neri. - Niky la guardò. - Credo che sia la più bella qua dentro, ad un’occhiata veloce. Se non ti piace lei sei da rinchiudere, ma è possibile che ti piacciano le medie, non è una brutta cosa, sai! -   
La ragazza in questione aveva le famose curve perfette da novanta, sessanta, novanta, un vestitino corto e sexy che scopriva più che poteva nascondendo il necessario, un viso da modella e lo sguardo di ghiaccio. Gli occhi erano azzurri e truccati pesantemente, ma mettevano in risalto quelle iridi magnetiche, specie grazie ai capelli neri che scendevano lisci sulla schiena nuda.   
Niky dopo qualche secondo commentò spontaneo:   
\- Si scopre troppo, quella è eccessiva e volgare. Sarà una gran bella donna, ma anche il trucco… troppo pesante. Nel complesso una che tende a spaventare gli uomini. Anche il più bello del mondo si troverebbe in soggezione davanti a lei! - Kari si batté il viso con la mano spazientito e sul disperato andante.  
\- Come fai a dire una cosa simile? Io mi scopo un uomo, ma me la farei subito una così! Insomma, può essere che mette in soggezione e che sia genericamente esagerata e volgare, ma mette in tiro una così. La volgarità in una donna è l’arma vincente! Immaginati una spagnola da quella! - Niky bordeaux in viso si bloccò con un gran punto di domanda sul viso.   
\- Spagnola? - Temeva a chiederlo e Kari sempre più esasperato rispose:   
\- Una sega con le tette! - Quando capì, il ragazzo si coprì il viso nascondendosi. Non riusciva più a guardare nessuno. Come faceva a dire certe cose? Con che coraggio, insomma? Sembrava parlasse di un cavallo da scegliere per correre sui prati!  
\- Ti prego, un po’ di decoro quando mi spieghi le cose. - A questo punto fu il turno di Kari di avere i punti di domanda sulla testa.  
\- Decoro? - Nemmeno sapeva cosa significava.   
Niky riemerse e sospirò.   
\- Contegno? Usa un linguaggio meno volgare, più consono, più pulito, insomma! E poi parli di una ragazza, non di un cavallo! - Kari contò fino a cinque. Forse sarebbe stato meglio lasciare il compito a Sean, ma ormai che c’erano…   
\- Torniamo a noi. Piantala di commentare come vestono e come si truccano. Non conta. Guarda la base! - Così andava meglio. Il ragazzo tornò a girarsi verso di lei e la guardò provando ad immaginarla senza trucco e con un vestito meno appariscente, ma non ci furono reazioni di alcun tipo. Kari se l’aspettava, sapeva che era una perdita di tempo. Uno che commenta un vestito piuttosto che delle tette era patologicamente gay!  
\- È una bella donna. -   
\- Ma? - Fece curioso.  
\- Ma tutto lì. Insomma, non mi basta. Una bella donna, dico. - Arrossì ritenendosi vagamente arrogante, ma era lì per essere sincero.   
\- Ma quella media? - Si spostò su quella dal vestito azzurrino, anche lei era una bella donna, ma non l’attirava l’idea di andare a conoscerla… ammesso che sapesse come fare e che ci riuscisse.   
\- Bella anche lei, apprezzo il suo buon gusto, come ho detto prima, sarei forse più disposto a farci amicizia ma… -   
\- Ma non a scopartela! - Concluse Kari svelto.   
Niky arrossì per l’ennesima volta.  
\- In ogni caso non arriverei a quel punto con nessuno, prima del matrimonio. -   
Kari provò l’impulso di strozzarlo!  
\- Parliamo per cazzo di ipotesi, porca puttana! Non ti dico di andare là e scopartela veramente, ma se avessi possibilità te la faresti? Insomma, vorresti? - Niky tornò ad osservarla intensamente, si mordicchiò con cura il labbro carnoso e rimase indeciso per degli abbondanti secondi, dopo di che si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Non sono attirato da una che non conosco… - Kari sbatté desolato la fronte sul banco.  
\- Oh cazzo, ma sei di coccio, tu! - l'altro lo fissò allibito: ma cosa c’era che non andava? Era sincero…   
\- Perché? -   
Risalì con un ultimo tentativo:   
\- Ti va di conoscerla? -   
\- In amicizia? - Tastò.  
\- Non cerchi amici, dannazione, men che meno amiche donne! Cerchi qualcuna con cui potresti avere una storia! -   
\- Ma non posso guardare una e decidere su due piedi se potrei sposarla nel caso abbia un buon carattere! Non siamo al negozio a fare shopping! - Era l’osso più duro che avesse mai visto.  
\- Andiamo a casa a guardarci un porno e facciamola finita! - Esclamò brusco Kari alzandosi dallo sgabello per filare via infuriato. Niky gli si aggrappò al collo per fermarlo, finì quasi per strozzarlo, ma riuscì a tenerlo lì.   
\- Ti prego, risolviamola senza filmini di dubbio gusto! -   
\- Ma io te ne tiro fuori di buoni! -   
\- No! - Il tono sulla via delle lacrime intenerì Kari che tornò a sedersi. Sospirò e si grattò la nuca sui capelli rasati corti. Era la persona più difficile che avesse mai incontrato.   
\- Dai, andiamo a conoscerla. Ha due amiche, se ci fosse stato Sean era meglio, ma l’amica cesso sa che è cesso e che non può pretendere che uno si interessi a lei! Io mi sacrifico con la stra figa! - Niky lo guardò come avesse bestemmiato di nuovo.  
\- Ma sei impegnato con Joshua! -   
\- Ma non me la devo mica fare, ci parlo un po’ giusto per permetterti di conoscere l‘altra. Se vuoi appartarti vai pure, io mi arrangio. - Niky lo guardò aspettando che dicesse la versione seria della proposta. La versione rimase quella. Alla fine Kari rinunciò.  
\- A te non ti interessa nemmeno di striscio né quella né nessun’altra, vero? - Il più giovane si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Cioè, le trovo belle, ma niente di più, non ho una spinta a conoscerle né a sperare un giorno di poter fare l’amore con loro, non sono quel tipo di ragazzo… -   
\- Ma con Chris speri di scopare, no? - Niky avvampò stringendosi immediatamente le gambe senza rendersene conto, Kari si batté di nuovo il viso con la mano. No, era una battaglia persa in partenza.   
\- Delle donne guardi come vestono, se hanno gusto e come si truccano. Più conoscerle più non conoscerle è uguale. Immaginarle a farti una sega non se ne parla. Ci parleresti solo per amicizia. Mentre se nomino Chris ti sciogli. - Di nuovo stile pomodoro.   
Kari sospirò lasciandolo riflettere. Era così evidente che non sapeva come fare per farglielo capire da solo. Non c’era niente da fare, gli piacevano i ragazzi e nella fattispecie Chris. Che poi era normale gli piacesse lui, a chi non piaceva?   
Proprio quando stava cercando un modo plateale per mettergli in faccia l’ulteriore evidenza, dall’alto gli arrivò un aiuto. Due ragazzi passarono proprio di lì, indossavano dei jeans aderenti e le magliette firmate evidenziavano il corpo atletico, per non parlare del taglio di capelli all’ultima moda e del viso dai lineamenti latini e da modelli che si ritrovavano.  
Non fu Kari a girarsi per guardarli, fu Niky e lo fece anche senza pensarci.  
Il secondo dopo passò davanti un’altra donna da cento e lode e Niky nemmeno la notò.   
A quel punto Kari scoppiò a ridere talmente forte da far girare tutti quelli lì intorno. Continuò a ridere di gusto e sentitamente fino a piangere, poi quando l’altro cominciò seriamente a preoccuparsi, riuscì a smettere e a parlare sempre con occhi ridenti che non lo facevano nemmeno riconoscere:   
\- Niky, sono appena passati due ragazzi palestrati e ti sei girato a guardarli mentre la stra figa da mille seghe e una notte non l’hai nemmeno notata! - L’altro lo fissò con occhi sgranati temendo di aver capito, l’aria da funerale e la speranza di trovare una pistola per spararsi. Almeno se fosse stato bisessuale e quindi attratto anche dalle donne, una speranza di poter intraprendere la via giusta l’aveva, ma così andava tutto in fumo. In gran fumo.  
\- Sono gay gay? - chiese con un filo di voce mortificato.  
Kari gli mise una mano sulla spalla e dispiaciuto ma divertito al tempo stesso, asserì deciso:   
\- Sei gay gay! - E se ci fossero stati gli altri avrebbero fatto suonare le campane a festa a tale sentenza, ma quelle che sentì Niky furono quelle da morto.   
A quello infatti si prese il viso fra le mani e accasciandosi contro la sua spalla confortevole, si sgonfiò sconsolato e disperato. Non riusciva nemmeno a piangere, voleva solo sparire.  
Era nei guai più grossi che avesse mai visto e l’idea di pensare alla prossima mossa lo nauseava.   
Cosa poteva fare, ora?  
Kari lo circondò col braccio facendo scemare tutto il suo divertimento di prima, capendo che il momento dei giochi era tragicamente finito e che per il piccoletto non sarebbe stato facile.  
Piccoletto come tipo, poiché fisicamente era nella media come molti.   
Eppure Joshua a guardare Kari nell’arco di tutta quella serata si sarebbe sentito geloso e non per il fatto che i due fossero usciti insieme da soli, ma perché Niky era riuscito a farlo ridere fino a quel punto, a farlo parlare tanto e a farlo essere addirittura espressivo.  
I passi in avanti che aveva fatto nel giro di appena due giorni in compagnia di quel ragazzo, erano impressionanti e nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di vederglieli fare.


	9. Scavando nell'interesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niky ha capito che è senza ombra di dubbio gay, quello che è successo con Chris gli ha aperto gli occhi e nel locale con Kari ne ha avuto conferma, ma non la prende bene perché è un tragico emotivo e ultimamente mangia poco per seri problemi economici oltre che di sensibilità. Kari dal suo canto è sempre più convinto di non avere futuro con Joshua anche se prova davvero qualcosa di serio per lui, purtroppo quello che ha passato lo ha segnato e mettiamoci anche che i due sono davvero molto diversi... se uno sostiene che devono interessarsi a lui se ci tengono, l'altro sostiene che se ci tiene deve aprirsi per primo. Ma così non si sa quanto possono andare avanti. Nel mentre, Chris nota il legame che si è creato in poco fra Niky e Kari ed è geloso sebbene con Niky ci sia stato poco, ma forse quel poco è stato sufficiente anche per lui. Comunque ci sarà spazio e approfondiremo anche Chris, per ora è più marginale, ma avrà un suo ruolo interessante.

CAPITOLO VIII:   
SCAVANDO NELL'INTERESSE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/joshua.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/chris7.jpg)

"Stiamo bruciando e sanguinando, proviamo a dimenticare  
Ma i ricordi rimasti ancora ci perseguitano  
I muri che abbiamo costruito con bottiglie e pillole  
Noi ingoiamo fino a non parlare  
Io, io sono un uomo in fiamme  
Tu, un desiderio violento.  
Che notte pericolosa per innamorarsi  
Non so perché continuiamo a nascondere ciò che siamo diventati  
Vuoi oltrepassare il confine?  
Stiamo perdendo tempo  
Una notte pericolosa per innamorarsi  
Ha iniziato uno straniero, un amore in via di estinzione  
Ai margini della notte  
Il viso angelico, il cuore di un fantasma"

[\- 30 second to Mars - Dangerous night -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46AzJEUP-Fs)

Quando Kari lo portò a casa sua era notte fonda, scese e l’accompagnò per aiutarlo a portare le borse degli acquisti e quando vide in che topaia abitava cominciò a capire anche perché prima non si era occupato di sé. Ci era abituato!  
\- Niky, come fai a vivere qua? - Chiese con faccia tosta. Lui era un senza tetto prima di incontrare Joshua, per cui c'era da chiedersi da che pulpito venisse la predica!  
L'appartamento di Niky era un monolocale, aveva un unico stanzone, in un angolo una sottospecie di cucinino vecchio e cadente, in un altro un tavolo minuscolo con due sedie e contro il terzo angolo, c'era un letto singolo che non dava l'idea di essere comodo. Muri incrostati, muffa sul soffitto, sopra la cucina. C'era la porta del bagno, ma Kari si rifiutò di guardarci dentro.   
C'era poco e niente d'arredamento e quel po' era vecchio e malridotto.  
Niky si ricordò del posto in cui viveva e mortificato se ne vergognò, era ordinato e pulito ma non certo ospitale e motivo d'orgoglio. Davvero impressionante per uno abituato al lusso ormai da un po’ di tempo.  
\- Scusa, non volevo che entrassi, ma ero distratto e… beh, non posso permettermi di più, per ora. Anzi, vi ripagherò per i vestiti ed i capelli. Ti ringrazio per il drink e… - Kari mollò tutto e infastidito lo zittì:  
\- Dai, vieni da noi. Stai da noi finché non trovi qualcosa di meglio. Anzi, sai cosa faccio? Dirò a Chris e Joshua di pagarti in anticipo! Non puoi vivere qua, è assurdo! Ma hai qualcosa da mangiare? - Chiese come se avesse un flash all’ultimo. Kari sapeva cosa si eliminava per prima cosa quando non si avevano soldi. Ci era passato.  
Niky scosse la testa mortificato, come se fosse colpa sua, ma alzò le mani per negare con più forza ed allontanarlo; non voleva essere maleducato però al momento il suo umore rasentava i minimi storici, voleva solo affondare nel letto e piangere senza far pietà per alcun motivo al mondo. Anche se non sembrava, aveva la sua dignità. Forse.   
Scoprire di essere gay per lui era stato più traumatico di ogni più rosea aspettativa.   
\- Ti ringrazio veramente ma no, ho la mia dignità. Quello che mi merito mi merito. Lavorerò e quando sarà ora mi pagheranno, accettare il favore che mi avete fatto oggi è già tanto. Si tratta solo di un mese, ce la farò. Grazie comunque. - Kari capì immediatamente quanto male stesse, non ci sarebbe voluto un genio in ogni caso, ma il volto di Niky era simile ad una tragedia, al momento. Più cupo nessuno l’aveva mai visto e gli occhi neri erano più grandi e lucidi del solito.  
\- Dai, almeno stanotte. Si vede che stai di merda. - Niky scosse il capo convulsamente e gli prese le mani per convincerlo a lasciarlo solo. Con forza alzò gli occhi sui suoi, erano sinceramente preoccupati e lui non lo conosceva tanto da capire quanto insolito fosse vederlo così, l’apprezzò ugualmente e commosso dalla sua gentilezza, mormorò con un filo di voce quasi rotta:   
\- No, voglio solo dormire, sono stanco. Ti prego. - Kari alla fine cedette e se ne andò per nulla convinto. Capiva il volercela fare da solo, ma non il rifiutare una spalla su cui piangere. Se gliene avessero offerta una nel suo periodo peggiore, una con sincerità, la sua storia sarebbe stata diversa.  
Riluttante al lasciarlo solo, si decise a tornare a casa propria e quando arrivò trovò dal soggiorno una luce flebile ad aspettarlo. Capì che era la televisione e che era Joshua in piedi che l’aspettava.   
Immaginando di sentire le sue urla si sorprese nel vederlo addormentato.  
Non l’aveva mai fatto.  
Era capitato l’aspettasse sveglio e col senno di poi poteva capire anche il motivo. La paura che non tornasse era decisamente più sincera di quel che aveva pensato. Di solito, però, quando si sentiva verso la via del sonno andava sempre a letto. Non importava quanto presto si alzava, cercava di resistere il più possibile.  
Era la prima volta che era rimasto lì sotto a dormire lo stesso.  
Si sentì strano.  
“Ma se fa così allora forse non è vero che non gli interesso. Ma perché non vuole entrare di più nella mia vita? Mi cura, mi controlla, si preoccupa, ma non entra veramente in chi sono. Per chi diavolo dovevo perdere la testa? Continuo a pensare che Niky fosse meglio!”  
Così pensando si avvicinò e chiudendo la televisione lasciò che la luce da fuori gli facesse vedere un minimo, poi scuotendolo appena cercando di essere delicato, lo chiamò piano.  
Joshua si svegliò subito e con uno sguardo insonnolito e corrucciato di chi voleva sgridare qualcuno, grugnì un quasi incomprensibile ‘sei tornato.’  
A Kari venne spontaneo rispondere con un piccolo sorriso:  
\- Pensavi non tornassi? -   
\- O che tornassi ubriaco. Volevo farti a pezzi. - Kari accentuando il lieve sorriso divertito che Joshua credette di star immaginando, gli alitò in viso:  
\- Sono sobrio come una suora! - L'uomo più grande lo spinse bruscamente, non gli piaceva quando gli soffiavano sul viso, ma fu contento di sentire che non aveva bevuto niente che non fosse dolce.   
Tirandosi su a sedere, tutto il momento di romanticismo svanì in fretta.  
\- Con chi diavolo sei uscito? - Non glielo domandava mai, in realtà non controllava nemmeno se aveva bevuto, ma la verità era che quando si svegliava Joshua, Kari dormiva sempre quindi non sapeva che invece l’odorava e lo controllava per capire che notte avesse passato.  
\- Niky. - Joshua rimase indeciso a fissarlo dubbioso col suo tipico sguardo affilato inquietante, non era sicuro potesse ritenersi sollevato o cosa. Quel ragazzino era riuscito in imprese a lui impossibili e se per lui erano state impossibili significava insormontabili per chiunque altro. Invece quella specie di prete ce l’aveva fatta.  
Da quando glielo aveva affiancato non beveva più e poteva averlo a casa per la gran parte della notte. Per non dire che sembrava più comunicativo e vagamente espressivo. Più interessato, più vivo.   
Non fece altre domande, non volle sapere e alzandosi si diresse al piano superiore per finire la notte nel letto.  
Kari si chiese se potesse seguirlo o dovesse andare in camera propria, alla fine alzando le spalle decise di non dargli retta e fare quello che voleva.  
Era solo un cagnone rabbioso, niente di veramente preoccupante.  
Magari si sentiva escluso.  
O magari non gli interessava veramente.  
Quando si infilò nel letto si era solo tolto i vestiti rimanendo in boxer.  
La stagione era ancora calda anche se non afosa e dormivano col lenzuolo.  
Joshua sentendo il letto abbassarsi si sentì subito meglio, ma imbarazzato dall’esprimerlo gli girò le spalle preferendo fare la parte del solito scorbutico, una parte più facile da recitare.  
Era una persona allegra, spiritosa e accattivante di giorno in mezzo agli altri, ma in privato ed in certi momenti era anche più distante e chiuso di Kari stesso, il che era tutto dire.  
Sapeva arrabbiarsi e attirare le persone alla stessa maniera, non aveva mai incontrato uno così, capace di tutto, specie disorientarlo.  
A conti fatti il suo grande problema era che non riusciva ad inquadrarlo e capirlo, proprio per questo si convinceva facilmente di non essere un suo reale interesse. Non duraturo come voleva lui.  
Sospirando gli si avvicinò e senza dire niente, in virtù della bella serata passata con Niky, lo strinse da dietro passandogli il braccio intorno alla vita.   
Aderì il corpo al suo e non fece altro, nemmeno gli adagiò un bacio sul collo.  
Aspettò di essere respinto e nell’attesa si addormentò.   
Non vide mai il sorriso intenerito di Joshua.  
  
  
Al risveglio aveva il pensiero fisso di come stesse Niky, ma non ebbe modo di svilupparlo meglio né tanto meno di esprimerlo perché Joshua lo buttò malamente giù dal letto. Era già vestito e pronto per uscire e guardandolo prima con fastidio, poi con delusione, cercò di capire al secondo colpo quello che stava dicendo:   
\- Io devo andare, ricordati che alle dieci hai un’intervista con gli altri del gruppo! Ti mando Niky che sicuramente ti riaddormenti. - Kari lo guardò contrariato e proprio mentre se ne stava andando, si allungò sul letto per agganciarlo col piede intorno alla gamba. Vi riuscì in tempo, ma Joshua fece per sgusciare senza dire nulla. Quando lo prese anche con l’altro in modo da bloccarlo con più fermezza, l’uomo in piedi dovette girarsi di nuovo e sbuffando l’ammonì:   
\- Lasciami che devo andare. Ci vediamo agli studi, mollami! - Continuava a guardare l’orologio con premura senza calcolarlo nemmeno di striscio e sentendosi uno dei tanti artisti che seguiva, si ribellò all’idea.  
Lui non era uno dei tanti. Non voleva esserlo.   
Si tirò su a sedere e senza dire niente infilò un dito nella cintola dei pantaloni del suo completo pregiato e costoso, per dietro.   
\- Kari, no. - Era molto serio e seccato, sembrava suo padre. Non ci stava per niente ad un trattamento simile e slacciandogli i pantaloni, sempre da dietro e quindi in un abbraccio, disse:   
\- Da quando c’è Niky e ci siamo messi insieme non mi caghi più, cazzo! Ci vediamo meno di prima! Quando scopiamo? - Chiese come se fosse quello il punto più importante.  
Joshua gli prese le mani per scioglierlo, ma con la differenza sostanziale di forza dovette desistere.  
\- Kari, per me è tardi e devo andare, non sparare stronzate e lasciami andare! - Ma l’altro era seriamente intenzionato a prendersi ciò che voleva e messa la mano nel suo inguine cominciò a massaggiarglielo con convinzione.  
\- Non sono stronzate, ora verrà fuori che siccome mi sto mettendo in riga e che non devi fare tu le cose che ora fa Niky, tu hai preso lavoro in più. - Joshua evitò di dirglielo perché era proprio così e non voleva dargli ragione. - Lo vedi che avevo ragione a dire che non ti interessavo più di tanto? - A questo però Joshua avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma il piacere cominciava ad essere troppo intenso, quindi evitò di fargli capire quanto gradiva. Fu così che dovette sentire anche l’ultimo proiettile: - Stai scappando da me. - sempre senza la minima forza di parlare ed insultarlo. Non era capace di mentire, non era capace di aprirsi, non era capace di spiegare ciò che aveva profondamente. Era capace di dare ordini e aiutare gli altri, di fare amicizia e far fare gruppo alle band che metteva insieme. Ma di dire ciò che provava no. Ciò che pensava sì, ma fra le due cose c'era differenza. Poteva pensare che gli piaceva Kari e dirglielo, ma non poteva esprimere ciò che provava, ovvero quale sentimento si propagava in lui. Non ci poteva riuscire.  
Quando il giovane lo voltò verso di sé e continuò il trattamento con la bocca, Joshua finì di nuovo risucchiato in un'altra dimensione e senza più capacità razionale attirò a sé la sua testa e si abbandonò al piacere.  
Questo orgasmo, comunque, non risolse niente perché poi Joshua se ne andò senza dire niente e Kari non ebbe il coraggio di imporsi e tirargli fuori delle risposte.   
Anche perché un ‘non dire stronzate’ non diceva proprio niente.  
  
  
Niky quella mattina fece più fatica del giorno precedente ad alzarsi dal letto. Joshua l’aveva chiamato di nuovo per andare a preparare e trascinar Kari negli Studi Televisivi per un’intervista col gruppo.  
Aveva dormito di nuovo pochissimo e si era addormentato piangendo e pregando.  
Si sentiva sbagliato e sporco. Capiva che la natura non poteva combatterla, ma non riusciva a non sentirsi in errore. Perché Dio l'aveva fatto gay? Dio non sbagliava, non aveva fatto un errore con la sua natura. Però cosa si aspettava facesse? Come doveva vivere la propria omosessualità?  
Cercava una risposta dal punto di vista della fede non sapendo nemmeno se potesse parlarne con qualcuno, se lo potessero capire. Si sentiva oppresso e schiacciato e a volte gli pareva di non riuscire a respirare.  
Non sapeva cosa fare né come combattere quello stato, era cosciente che non poteva andare contro sé stesso.  
L’unica cosa che l’aveva fatto addormentare era stata la frase di Ian.  
‘Se è con amore non è uno sbaglio nemmeno davanti a Dio.’  
Tutto stava nel farlo con amore e non con un altro organo di sé.  
A quel punto quella era certamente l'unica risposta.  
Doveva evitare Christopher e basta. Tutto lì.   
Lui lo faceva ragionare con l'organo maschile e non con il cuore o la testa.  
Chissà come poteva riuscirci, visto che lavorava per lui, oltre che per Kari.  
All’idea di vedere questo secondo si rilassò e riuscì a mettersi in piedi.  
Quando giunse da lui era ancora nel letto come la mattina precedente, ma non fu più traumatico trovarlo fisicamente attraente ed interessante, né tanto meno piacevole da guardare.  
Il viso poteva essere questione di gusti, ma sul fatto che il suo corpo fosse un gran bel corpo era inconfutabile.   
Stava sonnecchiando sotto mille pensieri, quindi lo sentì e aprì meglio gli occhi per guardarlo accigliato ed inquisitore, cercava di capire come stava.  
\- Com’è? - Chiese subito rotolando fra le lenzuola e stiracchiandosi. Aveva ancora il sapore di Joshua in bocca e vedere Niky al posto del suo compagno, era strano.   
Il piccolo si strinse nelle spalle con aria malinconica. Non era confuso, almeno quello era una conquista.   
Era sciupato, pallido e con occhiaie e pensò che non avesse dormito niente per piangere. Lo capiva meglio di quel che potesse immaginare. Di notti simili ne aveva passate moltissime anche lui, prima di incontrare Joshua.  
\- Tu? - Chiese con gentilezza seppure tirata.  
\- Quello è uno stronzo! - liquidò tutto così decidendo di lasciar perdere l’argomento Joshua, quindi si alzò e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla nel passargli accanto, strinse con premura.  
Si sentì stranamente meglio nel sentirlo vicino e se lo fece bastare capendo che non poteva sperare di meglio.  
\- Non dare ascolto agli altri. Fottitene di quello che dicono. Se vuoi vivertela a modo tuo con Chris provaci, magari va bene, che cazzo ne sai! -   
Si stupì nel dirgli quelle cose mentre usciva dalla camera, di solito era pessimista e disfattista, ma gli era talmente dispiaciuto nel vederlo così che aveva parlato senza rifletterci.  
Niky lo seguì automaticamente al bagno senza pensarci, voleva approfondire quell’argomento e seppure sempre amareggiato, chiese:  
\- Pensi che possa andare bene? -   
Kari alzò le spalle, non ne aveva la minima idea. Toltosi i boxer entrò nella doccia, Niky rimase sulla porta, ma girato di spalle per non guardarlo, quindi continuò a parlare a ruota libera.  
\- Io non so cosa voglio da lui, indipendentemente dal fatto se lui sia disposto o no, non penso di esserne ancora innamorato, lo conosco troppo poco. Mi prende molto fisicamente ma… onestamente da lì alla questione di cuore è lunga. Io ora devo elaborare meglio questo fatto di essere omosessuale, devo assimilarlo e poi piano piano comincerò a pensare alle relazioni. È vero, Chris mi attrae come nessuno, ma non è quello che voglio ora, sono troppo pieno di problemi per aggiungerne altri. Senza contare che onestamente non penso che lui da me voglia cose serie. Niente più di un volgare divertimento, comunque. Almeno credo. Sì, insomma, se ho capito un po’ il tipo. -   
Kari uscì dalla doccia e Niky sovra pensiero si girò verso di lui, lo vide nudo e bagnato, avvampò, perse il filo dei pensieri e si voltò dall’altra parte imbarazzato.   
\- Se avessi visto una donna nuda avresti notato solo se era rasata bene o male? - Chiese prendendolo ironicamente in giro. Nemmeno l’ironia gli altri gli avevano ancora visto, ma Niky abituato rise isterico cercando di rilassarsi. Quando lo sentì più tranquillo, Kari era con l’asciugamano alla vita e davanti allo specchio con la schiuma da barba sul viso e la lametta in mano. Poco prima di cominciare a sbarbarsi, disse serio ed incisivo: - Credo sia meglio così. Prima di tutto devi stabilizzarti. Quando avrai accettato veramente di essere gay e ti sarai abituato, potrai pensare a relazioni e ragazzi. - Niky trovò la sua conclusione estremamente sintetica, ma estremamente buona, quindi sospirando fece un altro sorriso malinconico.  
\- Grazie. - Kari chiese ‘di cosa’ perché veramente non sapeva di cosa dovesse ringraziarlo, ma pensando che facesse il modesto per alleggerire il momento, accentuò il sorriso.  
\- Vado a farti il caffè. -   
Così dicendo Niky lo lasciò per scendere in cucina.  
Non poteva dire di aver risolto tutto e di stare bene però meglio sì, almeno qualcosa l’aveva decisa e mettere da parte la questione Chris era decisamente risollevante. L’idea di affrontarlo in quello stato confusionale era traumatico.  
Non poteva immaginare che non bastava deciderlo per evitare il trauma in questione.   
Fra il dire ed il fare c’era di mezzo l’incontrarlo.  
Niente di meno facile.  
  
  
L’intervista era agli studi televisivi di un famoso programma musicale, dovevano registrare la puntata dove loro erano gli ospiti visto il prossimo album in uscita. Dovevano anticipare il primo singolo in esclusiva.  
Niky e Kari furono i primi ad arrivare sul posto grazie alla puntualità cronica del primo e quando Joshua li vide, si convinse sempre più che aveva fatto bene a dare a quel debosciato uno come lui.   
L’ultimo fu Christopher ed il suo umore era nero già di partenza. Ad uno sguardo il manager capì che aveva qualcosa e ammonendolo subito con l’indice, non servì che proferisse parola. La sua espressività era più che esauriente.  
\- Niky, stai bene? - Chiese Ian avvicinandosi preoccupato.   
Il ragazzo sorrise sorpreso.  
\- Sì, perché? -   
\- Ti vedo giù, sciupato… - Fece osservando meglio le sue occhiaie.  
\- No, non c’è niente di che, ho dormito poco… grazie dell’interessamento, comunque. - Dopo che lui lo notò, anche gli altri lo videro e constatarono che aveva ragione.   
\- Ore piccole perché hai cuccato o perché è andata male? - Chiese Sean poco delicatamente e curioso. Niky arrossì e si sentì due lame affilate sulla schiena, nel girarsi per vedere la provenienza, vide che si trattava di Chris in disparte e col broncio. L’occhiataccia di Joshua non era servita a molto.  
\- Dipende dai punti di vista. Cosa intendi con male? - Prese tempo l’interrogato. A quello gli altri capirono.  
\- Ho capito, non ti piacciono le donne! - Fece Manuel battendogli la schiena entusiasta. Per lui era una bella cosa, in quell'ambiente un po' tutti erano bisessuali e di vedute molto aperte, per gli artisti era così. Paul gli si piazzò dall’altra parte e prendendolo a braccetto cominciò a sua volta allegro:  
\- Vedrai che ti abituerai presto. Non è una vera tragedia, solo all’inizio lo sembra! -   
\- Certo che sei stato un po’ tardo… - Ribatté Manuel dall’altra parte.  
\- Che si prenda il tempo che vuole, non ha fretta, è giovane! - Fece Joshua capendo al volo di cosa parlavano. - Ora andate a prepararvi, i camerini sono di là, i truccatori vi aspettano. - Dopo averli cacciati ed essere rimasto un po’ solo con Niky, fra tecnici di studio che andavano e venivano, lo fece sistemare in un angolo dove non intralciasse, ma potesse guardare bene la scena davanti alle telecamere dove i ragazzi avrebbero cantato, in modo che Chris potesse vederlo. Infine gli passò un foglietto con giorni e orari.   
\- Cos’è? -   
\- Gli orari. Grazie a te che segui Kari al posto mio ho potuto prendere degli altri lavori, quindi dovrai seguirlo ogni mattina. Ti ho segnato gli impegni del gruppo, siccome la prossima settimana c’è il lancio dell’album, questa settimana gireranno il video del primo singolo, dovrai assicurarti che butti giù il culo dal letto presto e che vada dove deve andare. Comunque è tutto scritto qua. Chris odia il play back quindi anche nei video canta, di conseguenza non basta che ti assicuri che Kari si svegli in tempo e rispetti i suoi appuntamenti, devi anche fare quella stronzata del guardare quell'altro. -   
Dopo averlo istruito per bene, Niky apprese che in seguito ai video dei singoli dell’album e le diverse altre interviste ed essere stati ospiti a molti programmi, sarebbe cominciato il tour. Un tour talmente lungo che non li avrebbe fatti fermare definitivamente prima dei due anni, era quella la parte più pesante di un nuovo album.  
Joshua a quel punto smise di spiegargli le cose e gli fece la prima domanda diretta, di punto in bianco:   
\- Pensi di farcela? Se hai impegni o problemi di qualche tipo dimmelo ora e non conterò su di te. Altrimenti faccio affidamento su di te, ragazzino. Mi servi al fianco di Kari e Chris. Sarà stancante, ma per loro di più, tu devi solo seguirli, sarà diverso. Comunque non ti fermerai un secondo. È una vita completamente diversa da quella che hai fatto fin’ora. Sei pronto veramente o hai ripensamenti di qualche tipo? -   
Niky lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di capire se glielo stesse chiedendo davvero, poi piacevolmente colpito dal suo momento di premura nei suoi confronti, rispose con la sua tipica gentilezza:   
\- No, mi va tutto benissimo, grazie. Non c’è da preoccuparsi per me. Io devo solo assicurarmi che segua i suoi appuntamenti e svegliarlo in tempo, non sarà faticoso. Ma la ringrazio per l’interesse. Può contare su di me. E poi… - Esitò riferendosi a Chris. - guardare Chris cantare è la cosa meno faticosa che io abbia mai fatto, anzi. È davvero incredibile. - Joshua ghignò a quella dichiarazione indiretta.  
\- Senti un po’ tu… - Fece poi cambiando repentinamente discorso. Niky sussultò capendolo. - Cosa mi dici di Kari? - Eccolo lì con le sue domande del secolo, pensò agitato non sapendo cosa dire. Per un momento aveva pensato gli chiedesse di Chris, invece era saltato su con Kari. Evidentemente ciò che gli interessava davvero.  
“Kari ha problemi seri se pensa di non interessargli!”  
Si morse la bocca, non sapeva mentire. Dopo un po’ di silenzio, rispose alzando lo sguardo sull’uomo in piedi davanti a lui.   
\- È insicuro, ha sempre paura che non ti interessi niente di lui e che quando l’avrai… lui dice domato… te ne stuferai e lo lascerai. Anche adesso che stai tanto di meno con lui e non vuoi parlarci seriamente, non trovi tempo per starci insieme nel modo che vorrebbe… per Kari è una conferma che il tuo è un interesse passeggero e superficiale. Per lui tu vuoi davvero aiutarlo ma è un modo per sfidare te stesso a domarlo, si definisce cavallo selvaggio. È… molto insicuro… io non so cosa abbia passato prima, ma deve averlo segnato moltissimo. -   
Joshua si maledì per aver fatto quel discorso lì nel posto più sbagliato, avrebbe voluto avere soprattutto tempo e modo di dare l’attenzione che meritava quel dialogo e sospirando insofferente scosse il capo seccato.  
\- Non capisce un cazzo come sempre, quello! - Ma di più non disse liquidando tutto così. Non riteneva Niky il loro consulente matrimoniale e nemmeno un postino, quindi si tenne per sé la motivazione girandosi verso la scena della diretta.  
Gli strumenti erano già montati e tutti coloro che dovevano intervenire erano pronti, i ragazzi di lato dall’altra parte ad aspettare che cominciassero a registrare.   
Uno su Chris e l’altro su Kari, i due osservatori sospirarono perfettamente in contemporanea.  
\- Non capisce proprio un cazzo… - Ripeté fra sé e sé destando curiosità in Niky. Curiosità limitata fino a quando venne il momento di cantare.  
A parlare erano stati per lo più Ian, Sean, Manuel e Paul, Chris era evidente fosse di pessimo umore, per lui stare lì era una tortura, mentre Kari non parlava comunque mai, che loro sapessero.   
Però la musica partì e si sentì in tutto lo studio, i ragazzi cominciarono a suonare e nel momento in cui Christopher si posizionò davanti all’asta del microfono, Niky si alzò istintivamente dalla sedia nell’angolo e si portò accanto alla videocamera che lo filmava. Il cantante lo vide bene e la cupezza del suo sguardo scemò lentamente perché dopo aver cominciato a cantare, il piccolo si era ipnotizzato su di lui e non era una cosa voluta, non era uno sforzo, non lo stava facendo per dovere.  
Fu chiaro a tutti che Niky era davvero ammaliato da lui mentre cantava, dalla sua voce, dal modo in cui si muoveva, da come appariva… ammaliato e attratto come mai da niente altro in vita sua.  
Gli occhi gli brillavano, si succhiava il labbro inferiore con fare infantile senza nemmeno accorgersene e si tormentava le mani trattenendo il fiato.   
Pendeva totalmente da lui, proprio come il cantante voleva che facesse il suo assistente all’ascolto.  
Chris cantò dal vivo come nemmeno nelle prove aveva ancora fatto.

Joshua non poteva dire a nessuno ciò che provava per Kari e nemmeno a Kari stesso, perchè non aveva idea di come si esprimevano i propri sentimenti.  
Ma non era questo il motivo vero per cui non gli chiedeva mai cose di lui, cose private sulla sua vita.   
Sapeva che Kari pensava non fosse interessato per questo, ma Joshua aveva una teoria ben precisa sul prendere in mano la propria vita e tirare fuori gli attributi.  
Era uno che aveva affrontato tutto di petto e che non si era lasciato mangiare da nulla. Kari evidentemente si era fatto mangiare un bel po' dalle proprie brutte esperienze, ma ora doveva trovare la forza di vivere davvero e per farlo c'era un solo sistema.  
Certo, gli altri lo potevano spronare ed aiutare nelle piccole cose, come lui che gli dava un lavoro e gli faceva fare ciò che gli piaceva, che si assicurava che sopravvivesse ancora un altro giorno. O Niky che controllava non dormisse tutto il tempo e che gli spiegava quanto bella fosse la vita spingendolo a farsi prendere cura di sé, dandogli una visione spirituale e profonda dell'esistenza. Ma c'era un unico modo per uscirne sul serio, per divorare e non essere divorati.  
Ovvero doveva smettere di aspettare che gli altri lo spingessero a fare determinate cose.  
Niky lo spingeva ad apprezzare la vita, ad essere più positivo e a guardare ad altre cose oltre che le brutte e le negative, lui lo spingeva a non bere e non drogarsi. Tutti lo spingevano a fare qualcosa per vivere bene e per farcela.   
Ma non era così che uno ne usciva sul serio.  
Doveva volerlo, doveva parlarne, doveva essere Kari a fare quello che voleva sul serio.  
Voleva parlargli del suo passato e delle sue esperienze orribili?  
Doveva andare e farlo, senza aspettare che glielo chiedesse.  
Qualunque cosa voleva, doveva essere lui a prenderla in mano, gestirla, conquistarla, farla.  
Joshua non spingeva troppo, nonostante già lo facesse molto, per non rendersi una sua dipendenza. Kari ben presto non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di lui o Niky, non andava bene. Voleva che riuscisse a farcela anche da solo e quello era il suo sistema per aiutarlo fino in fondo.  
C'era, aspettava, era pronto a tutto, ma non gli metteva la pappa in bocca e non gli puliva il sedere.  
Sostanzialmente era questo che stava facendo Joshua con Kari. Solo che farglielo capire era difficile, il ragazzo era l'esemplare più ottuso mai incontrato in vita sua, e di gente ne aveva conosciuta.

Con l’ok finale del regista che diede per buona la registrazione dell’intera puntata del programma, ci fu subito un gran caos ed un concreto via vai che disorientò Niky, il quale non sapendo cosa fare e non trovando più né Joshua, né un viso noto, tornò a sedersi nella sedia che gli aveva assegnato il manager.  
Si sentiva particolarmente stanco anche se non aveva fatto niente e non era nemmeno sera. Era ora di pranzo, ma non giustificava quella spossatezza e tutta quella debolezza, per non parlare del freddo e del mal di testa. Non dormiva bene da due o tre notti, era normale, si disse. Doveva cercare di riposare come si doveva, quella sera.  
Fu proprio Chris a ritrovarlo, era stato lui ad accorgersi, prima di andarsene, che all’appello ne mancava uno e tornando indietro a dove l’aveva visto l’ultima volta, lo trovò proprio sulla sedia. Fischiò per chiamarlo e con un gesto della testa gli intimò di venire via, sembrava arrabbiato con lui anche se non avevano litigato.   
Non riusciva proprio a capire, Niky suo malgrado sospirando paziente si alzò in fretta vedendo che se ne stava già andando.   
Riuscì a fare un passo, poi si sentì strano.  
Chris percepì solo qualcosa di fiacco che lo tirava per la maglia e girandosi seccato fece appena in tempo a prendere il ragazzo prima di farlo andare giù a terra.   
Lo prese per il braccio e l’attirò istintivamente a sé circondandogli la vita, quindi sentendoselo contro capì quanto leggero fosse poiché riuscì a tenerlo su con facilità.  
\- Ehi, Niky! - Lo chiamò senza successo, lo sentiva mollo fra le sue braccia e chiamando qualcuno con un altro dei suoi fischi, lo appoggiò delicatamente giù stendendolo sul pavimento.  
Chris gli sistemò la testa sul suo braccio in modo da sostenerlo e col cuore che improvviso cominciava ad andare come un pazzo nel petto, credette di avere un qualche malanno atroce.  
Solo dopo avrebbe capito che quella cosa era ansia, un’ansia terribile. Ansia che non aveva mai provato per niente e nessuno, nemmeno per le esibizioni.  
Per un momento solo Niky abbandonato su di sé, il suo viso sciupato e gli occhi chiusi. In breve furono tutti intorno, compresi gli altri del gruppo, e con sorpresa generale ad inginocchiarsi dall’altra parte fu Kari e non Ian od uno degli altri.  
Joshua rimase a fissarlo di stucco per un momento, ma poi ordinò di spostarsi per far passare qualcuno che se ne intendeva più di loro.  
Niky riprese comunque subito i sensi e posando lo sguardo confuso su Chris che se lo teneva ancora stretto per le spalle e lo fissava corrugato e preoccupato, chiese piano piano:   
\- Cosa è successo? - La voce era roca e la bocca tutta impastata, gli sembrava faticoso anche alzare un braccio, quindi si limitò a spostare la mano per prendere istintivamente quella di Chris posata sul suo petto. L’altra mano gliela stava tenendo Kari e stringergliela fu l’idea peggiore che gli sarebbe potuta venire.  
\- Ehi, ragazzino, da quanto non mangi? - Chiese Kari brusco ricordandosi dell’impressione avuta entrando in casa.   
Niky nicchiò e Chris volle saperne di più:  
\- Perché glielo chiedi? Vuoi che non mangi ogni giorno come tutti? - Fu brusco, ma capirono che era preoccupato e fu ancora più strano vederlo così.   
\- Per lui no! Ieri non ha mangiato niente in mia compagnia, davo per scontato che a casa poi avesse messo qualcosa sotto i denti, ma evidentemente l’idea che avesse gli armadi vuoti era giusta! - La prima impressione che ebbero, fu che quello non era per niente Kari, parlava troppo, si preoccupava, anche se con durezza tipica sua, e gli teneva la mano. La seconda fu che Chris sarebbe potuto esplodere vista la faccia di chi cercava di non gridare di tutto all’imputato. La terza era che comunque Kari ci avesse preso e sospirando Niky ammise colpevole:   
\- Dall’altro giorno, quando ho cenato a casa con Chris. - Christopher ci pensò fermando gli istinti omicidi vari e ben distribuiti, a partire da Kari che gli teneva ancora quella dannata mano dall’altra parte e che sapeva tante cose di lui. Aveva anche visto casa sua!  
\- Ma quella sera alla fine hai mangiato poco! - Si ricordò che aveva mandato giù solo tre o quattro bocconi della cena poiché troppo piccante e che poi le fragole erano state davvero poche a loro volta perché poi si erano assaggiati in altra maniera.  
\- E perché diavolo non hai mangiato niente ieri quando ti ho detto di farlo? - Grugnì arrabbiato Kari specie perché gli aveva proposto di stare da Joshua un po’ e lui aveva rifiutato.  
Niky cercò di mettersi seduto, ma la testa gli girò, quindi si rimise giù sempre su Chris, stava troppo comodo sul suo braccio. Joshua mandò Manuel e Paul a cercare qualcosa da mangiare e da bere che fosse sostanzioso, quindi rimase in piedi davanti a loro ad assistere. Si sentiva strano in qualche modo, non riusciva a capire di cosa si trattava. Non proprio preoccupazione, ma fastidio. Fastidio nel vedere Kari tanto preoccupato. Nessuno l’aveva mai visto con in viso più di qualche espressione da mummia addormentata. Cosa succedeva ora?  
\- Non avevo fame, ieri è stata una giornata difficile, quando sono teso od ho tanti pensieri per la testa mi si chiude lo stomaco… - Fu chiaro a Kari a cosa si riferiva, ma non a Chris sebbene sarebbe dovuto esserlo. Era colpa sua, in pratica!  
\- Dannazione, Niky! Tu non hai soldi per mangiare, dì la verità! - Fece alla fine Kari arrabbiato. Lui lo sapeva perchè ci era passato, gli altri no, non avevano idea che si potesse arrivare a certi livelli. Loro prima di avere successo e quindi essere ricchi, avevano comunque una vita normale. Chris lo guardò stupito alla stessa maniera di Joshua e degli altri, poi guardarono Niky in piena crisi comunicativa. Esprimeva perfettamente il fatto di essere stato beccato, ma non sapeva come dirlo senza apparire patetico.   
\- No, ok, non li ho, ma mi sono sempre arrangiato in qualche modo, me la caverò fino allo stipendio. E poi ieri non ho mangiato niente perché ero teso e pieno di pensieri. - Stava per dire quali quando riuscì a mettersi a sedere, nello stesso tempo arrivarono i due ragazzi del gruppo con delle scorte di cibo, coca cola e caffè extra zuccherato.   
Per prima cosa bevve il caffè, poi mangiò ed infine sorseggiò la lattina sentendosi molto meglio.   
Quando finì, il suo colorito era già vecchia storia e le occhiaie erano meno evidenti. Probabilmente il resto l’avrebbe fatto una buona notte di sonno di quelle potenti.   
Solo dopo che concluse tutto e che la mente si riattivò tornando lucida e perfettamente funzionante, si accorse che Chris era rimasto seduto accanto a lui e che gli cingeva la schiena col braccio con fare protettivo, ma soprattutto possessivo. Lo sguardo che lanciava a Kari era come una scritta al neon che diceva ‘è mio, non toccarmelo!’ e Joshua non sembrava tanto meglio, la sua scritta diceva invece ‘sei in bilico su un precipizio, attento che ti ci butto io!’ Sguardo molto più complesso, ma comunque negativo di certo.  
\- O lo pagate prima o qualcuno se lo prende in casa, perché se vedete dove vive vi spaventate! È un buco completamente vuoto e non credo abbia nemmeno il riscaldamento! - Di nuovo Kari si espresse con scontrosità rivelando quanto ci tenesse a Niky, ma ricevette un solo sorriso da tutti quelli che lo guardavano sbalorditi o arrabbiati neri: il sorriso era di Niky naturalmente.  
A quello rispose Chris prima di Joshua, ma non nel modo più logico che tutti avrebbero pensato.  
\- Starà con me! - Sì, perché pagarlo subito sarebbe stato troppo ovvio e semplice.   
Niky saltò subito su guardandolo come un gatto pronto ad attaccare.   
\- No, non posso disturbare, non è giusto e… - Ma l’altro non lo fece finire e zittendolo con un cenno secco del capo, gli mise il dito sulla bocca. Fu lì che divennero veramente intimi, non col braccio ancora intorno alla schiena.   
Niky si fermò e Joshua si calmò magicamente riconoscendo la vera coppia. Non tanto per Chris quanto per Niky e come lo guardava esterrefatto e apertamente adorante.  
\- Starai con me e basta, non me ne frega! - Non replicò e Kari pensò quanto brutta fosse quella idea, ma guardando l’espressione sognante e contenta dell’amico decise di stare zitto tornando anch’egli al suo normale mutismo indifferente.   
Per Chris era solo un distorto senso di possessione, per Niky erano guai futuri grandi come grattacieli e Ian convenne con lui.  
Vivere insieme sarebbe stato deleterio, avrebbe perso tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto, ma soprattutto mandato a monte ogni buona intenzione di stare lontano da relazioni erotiche prive di sentimenti.   
Era sempre così. Uno poteva decidere tutto quello che voleva, ma le cose si muovevano sempre in direzione ostinata e contraria.  
Ci furono molti sospiri di vario genere, tutti diversi fra loro, ma l’idilliaco scambio di sguardo pseudo romantico fu interrotto dal fratellino Manuel che esuberante come suo solito si buttò a terra appendendosi al collo di Niky, cominciando una litania miagolante:  
\- Ehi, cucciolo, mi hai spaventato! Non farlo più! Mangia come si deve, ogni giorno, spilla tutti i soldi che puoi da questo Re Mida e vivigli sulle spalle, perché tanto tu te lo meriti e a lui non servono tutti i soldi e lo spazio che ha! Magari ce lo metti in riga, non sarebbe mica male! Se ci sei riuscito con Kari ci puoi riuscire anche con lui! - In quello a tutti fu chiaro che Manuel aveva capito alla perfezione pur fosse sembrato il contrario.  
Aveva capito che Kari stava bene e si era ripreso e che era grazie a Niky, aveva oltretutto capito che a questi piaceva Chris e che lui era ancora immancabilmente senza cuore. Dunque se ce l’aveva fatta con Kari, perché no anche con Chris? Se sapeva fare i miracoli tanto valeva approfittarne!  
Quando si sciolse, Paul, Ian, Sean e Niky ridevano mentre Joshua aveva una delle sue espressioni strane sul viso, Kari era del suo solito umore da zombie vivente e Chris sogghignava. Era convinto di non avere niente che non andava, quindi tutte quelle moine erano solo i suoi soliti scherzi.  
\- Lasciatelo in pace, adesso! Anche se si è ripreso è appena svenuto! - Fece poi perentorio Joshua. Appena lo disse tutti si alzarono e Chris l’aiutò con delicatezza. Niky si sentiva strano e spaesato davanti a tanta gentilezza e accortezza proprio da parte sua.  
Non capiva bene i giochi degli altri e nella fattispecie di quella gente. Di Chris men che meno. Capiva solo vagamente che qualche gioco strano lo stava facendo, ma pur rendendosene vagamente conto non era assolutamente in grado di riprendersi in mano e fare ciò che doveva.  
Abbandonato interamente a quel che voleva, non capendo cosa gli piacesse tanto di lui, accettò di andare da Chris.  
Come Cappuccetto Rosso che accettava di andare nella tana del Lupo Cattivo.


	10. Cominciando a scoprirsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempo di approfondire un po' di cose, a partire dal particolarissimo rapporto che si è instaurato in poco tempo fra Niky e Kari, per poi iniziare a crearne uno fra Kari e Chris mentre quest'ultimo si tuffa nel sensibile mondo di Niky. La relazione fra Niky e Chris è sempre accennata sebbene sia in pieno svolgimento perché la fic è totalmente incentrata su Kari, però tramite lui si vivono in qualche modo anche le vicende degli altri. Chris è molto particolare e tramite Kari lo scopriremo.

CAPITOLO IX:   
COMINCIANDO A SCOPRIRSI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/chris.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki8.jpg)

"Dev'essere stato nella mia testa  
ho perso la speranza che mi rimaneva  
e adesso, alla fine, accadrá  
dormiamo, sognamo, non abbiamo di meno  
lungoil percorso abbiamo perso la nostra strada  
è tutto un gioco che devo giocare  
e adesso il debole cade"

[\- Breaking Benjamin- The dark of you -](https://youtu.be/LrkMczxtmS4)

Ci fu solo un momento fugace in cui Kari riuscì a stare con Niky senza orecchi indiscreti. Erano passati da casa di quest’ultimo per prendere i bagagli e portarli da Chris e mentre questi aspettava giù in auto cercando di non farsi riconoscere - il volto più popolare del gruppo era proprio il suo, Kari fissandolo truce disse diretto ed accusatore:   
\- Lo sai che sei cotto come una merda, vero? - Niky fece cadere i vestiti che aveva in mano e colto in fallo cercò di smentirlo con scarso successo:   
\- M-ma cosa dici, dai! Non è mica vero! - Ma non seppe dire altro e quando l'altro gli rovesciò il cassetto dell’intimo nella valigia, borbottò seccato:   
\- Prenditi pure per il culo, ma non farlo con me. Sei cotto e ti stai mettendo nelle mani del diavolo, lo sai? -   
\- Ma dai, Chris non è così male… diavolo addirittura? - Niky cominciava a preoccuparsi, da un lato gli dispiaceva vederlo così astioso, non ne capiva bene il motivo, però capiva che era in pensiero per lui. Dall’altro se aveva ragione a dire quelle cose forse si era davvero messo in trappola…  
Kari lo fulminò con uno sguardo tetro.  
\- Tu non lo conosci! Finché si tratta di lavorarci insieme o avere un rapporto d’amicizia è un conto, ma quando si tratta di avere qualcosa di più è tutta un’altra cosa. Il sentimento più vicino all’amore che è in grado di provare è solo quello verso sé stesso. Tu sei uno specchio, per lui. Rimandi di lui un’immagine meravigliosa perché ne sei stra cotto, ma non sei obiettivo perché non lo conosci veramente. Lo trovi bello, bravo, ammaliante, sexy, bravo a letto. Ti considera una sua proprietà. Per lui sarà come avere un cagnolino. Niky, ti ridurrai in poltiglia, vedrai! - Ma non disse altro, non intendeva fare il salvatore di nessuno, non sapeva salvare sé stesso, figurarsi gli altri.  
Il giovane rimase di sasso nell’ascoltarlo e spaventato dalle mani in cui si stava per mettere, esitò prima di uscire dalla camera e seguire l'amico con la valigia; questi, non sentendolo dietro di sé, si girò e tornò indietro. Rimase sulla soglia a fissarlo sempre accigliato. Stava cominciando ad essere anche troppo espressivo…  
\- Cos’hai? -   
A quel punto era talmente amareggiato e preoccupato da non saper nemmeno cosa dire di preciso.  
\- Non so cosa fare… - Kari capì che aveva esagerato e capì anche che se al suo posto ci fosse stato lui alle prese con Joshua non avrebbero tenuto ragionamenti. Si morse il labbro e posando la valigia lo raggiunse avvolgendolo con un abbraccio protettivo e di scuse.  
\- Fai quello che credi, lascia perdere quello che pensano gli altri. Non dovevo vomitarti addosso le mie cazzate su di lui. Magari per Chris gli ci vuoi tu e la tua dolcezza. Non so cosa mi hai fatto, ma sei riuscito a farmi prendere cura di me e farmi smettere di bere, quindi potresti veramente aiutare Chris a capire che il mondo non è uno specchio che rimanda la sua fottuta immagine. Non pensare a niente, vai e basta. -   
Niky si aggrappò alla sua schiena e stringendosi a lui come se fosse l’unico modo per non affondare, si sentì meglio.   
Era pieno di dubbi già di suo, non poteva circondarsi di gente che lo deragliava e gliene metteva ulteriormente. Kari iniziò a carezzargli la nuca arruffandogli i capelli neri che erano mossi di natura con fare fraterno, rimasero un paio di secondi così e quando si sentì meglio ripensò alle sue parole.  
\- Ma io non ho fatto niente, sono solo stato lì ad ascoltarti, anzi… sono stato invadente, ti ho chiesto cose personali che non mi riguardavano. Non ho fatto proprio nulla, sai… -   
\- Non è poco ascoltarmi. Nessuno osa mai farmi domande per non ricevere il mio sguardo da ‘non rompere il cazzo’. E così non mi chiedono nulla. - Fece Kari non avendo più la minima intenzione di lasciarlo andare.  
\- Avevi solo bisogno di essere ascoltato e di sfogarti. - Asserì piano l'altro lusingato da quelli che vedeva come ringraziamenti inaspettati. Davvero lui credeva di non aver fatto niente di speciale.   
\- Non è poco. - Concluse deciso continuando a tenerselo a sé.   
\- Se vuoi saperlo ho anche pregato per te. - Lo disse con orgoglio contento di averlo fatto con tanto fervore. Da quando l’aveva conosciuto non aveva smesso un secondo di chiedere a Dio la grazia di aiutare quel povero ragazzo che si addormentava di continuo e si auto distruggeva con l’alcool.  
Ora non solo stava smettendo di bere e stava già al cinquanta percento più sveglio di prima, ma parlava anche di più, faceva espressioni e si interessava a qualcun altro. Quel qualcuno era lui, ma quel che contava era che uscisse almeno un po’ dal suo guscio.  
I cambiamenti in Kari in pochi giorni erano stati tanti ed enormi, a partire dal riuscire ad essersi messo con Joshua e quindi essersi aperto a lui. Quel che a Niky dispiaceva era che gli altri ancora non li notavano, quei miglioramenti, ma era fiducioso e sapeva che ce l’avrebbe fatta a farsi vedere da tutti.   
Sarebbe diventato una rosa magnifica da ortica che era.   
Kari ridacchiò all’idea di sapere che qualcuno aveva pregato per lui, quindi percependolo Niky si sentì meglio e pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi difficoltà.  
Se Christopher era la sua prossima missione, sarebbe andato da lui senza paura. Sicuramente Dio l’avrebbe accompagnato, ne era certo. Come sempre, del resto. Non era razzista, Dio. Insegnava l’amore e l’uguaglianza, di conseguenza non contava se a qualcuno piacevano quelli dello stesso sesso purché operasse sempre seguendo i Suoi insegnamenti ed i Suoi ideali.  
Niky brillando di luce propria si staccò dal suo petto e rimanendo allegramente abbracciato a lui, disse:  
\- Dovremmo andare, no? Chris mi aspetta in macchina… -   
Kari sbuffò ricambiando il suo sguardo:   
\- Poteva anche aspettarci a casa, non ti rapivo mica! Ti portavo da lui, che cazzo! - Niky rise e l’altro scosse il capo. - Il solito egocentrico! - In realtà il vero termine sarebbe stato ‘geloso’ ma dirlo voleva insinuare che fra loro poteva esserci qualcosa e non voleva correre troppo.  
\- È solo uno pieno di insicurezze… - Nel momento in cui lo disse Kari sgranò gli occhi sorpreso.  
\- Che cazzo dici, ti sei fatto? - Chris non sembrava di certo uno insicuro, anzi. Era proprio quella sua eccessiva sicurezza che stava tanto sulle scatole a molti. Si sarebbe messo a ridere se l’avesse detto qualcun altro, ma essendo lui capì che lo pensava veramente.  
\- Perché credi abbia bisogno sempre di guardare sé stesso negli altri? Perché non è sicuro di sé, di chi è, di che tipo sia, di come lo vedono… vuole sapere tutto su di sé, controllare ogni cosa, essere chi vuole, ma in realtà non è sicuro di riuscirci e così si guarda di continuo, si cerca negli altri e non vede altri che sé. Questo è il più grande sintomo d’insicurezza! -   
Kari profondamente colpito da quella riflessione che considerò la più vera fatta sul suo compagno di band, chiese stupito:  
\- Ma hai studiato psicologia? -   
\- No, perché? -   
\- E come ti vengono queste cose? -   
\- Mi vengono così… - Non lo disse come banale giustificazione od in senso ironico o perché non sapeva cosa dire, lo disse perché era vero e Kari capì la sua sincerità.  
Avrebbe approfondito l’argomento volentieri, ma non sapendo comunque cosa dire, decise di lasciar perdere.  
\- Allora forse sei veramente quello giusto per lui. - Concluse sciogliendosi e prendendolo sotto braccio. Riprese la valigia e lo condusse fuori. Vederlo sorridere era decisamente più tranquillizzante, ora che l’aveva sentito parlare in quel modo di lui poteva credere che dopo tutto non fosse così male la situazione che si era creata. Per la motivazione sbagliata, ma quello che contava era come finiva.

Quando arrivò a casa Kari si stupì di trovare Joshua ad aspettarlo, per lui era presto, la sua giornata lavorativa solitamente proseguiva fino ad ora di cena mentre lì era pomeriggio.   
Di malumore per molti motivi, non ci fece caso più di tanto e buttandosi sul divano con l’unica intenzione di dormicchiare per non pensare più a niente e far scivolare di nuovo le ore velocemente, la voce di Joshua glielo impedì quasi subito.  
Era sostenuta e provocatoria, gli stava girando qualcosa sul groppone che ora avrebbe buttato fuori.  
\- Che hai, non ti piace che Niky stia con Chris? - Dritto al sodo e all’attacco in pieno suo stile.  
Kari sbuffò, se quella era gelosia era quasi una barzelletta su di lui!  
\- Non stanno insieme! Quello non sa come si sta veramente con le persone e penso che non sia l’unico. - Dal modo in cui disse ‘quello’ si capì subito a chi si riferiva e anche la seconda accusa era fin troppo chiara.   
Joshua ghignò lieto che venissero fuori i problemi. Odiava girarci intorno per giorni.  
Comunque era nell’aria da quando si erano messi insieme, in un certo modo. Una sorta di ulteriore chiarimento o approfondimento.  
\- Parli di me? - Chiese appoggiandosi al mobile dello stereo poco più in là del divano. Le braccia conserte, le caviglie incrociate, l’aria di sfida. Kari aprì finalmente gli occhi e sciolse le mani da dietro la nuca, quindi girando il capo per guardarlo bene, rispose astioso:  
\- Certo che parlo di te! Di chi altri dovrei parlare? -   
Joshua non perse tempo ad indagare, sapeva già cosa aveva per la testa, quel che gli premeva era ben altro e andò di nuovo al sodo con sferzante ironia:   
\- Non so, potresti dirmi cosa te ne frega di quello che combinano Niky e Chris, ad esempio! -   
Kari si tirò su a sedere per guardarlo meglio e si capì subito dai modi che cominciava ad innervosirsi per bene. Perché dovevano sempre finire per litigare?  
\- E tu potresti dirmi invece perché non mi chiedi di me e della mia vita! - Era una fissa e Joshua lo sapeva anche senza la conferma che quel giorno gli aveva dato Niky. Il fatto che Kari si aprisse tanto con lui non poteva che essere motivo di ulteriore fastidio, ma non si mosse ed anzi rispose sempre alla stessa maniera, fastidiosamente provocatorio e acido:   
\- E tu potresti piantarla di fissarti con certe stronzate, no? - il ragazzo proprio non capiva perché si impuntava tanto su quella linea. Sapeva che ci teneva a lui, ma era ormai sempre più convinto che fosse una cosa passeggera, una sorta di capriccio o di sfizio o al massimo una sfida con sé stesso. Vinta questa si sarebbe stufato di lui. Si spiegava così il suo non voler entrare nella sua vita. Eppure lui lo voleva, voleva così tanto che ci entrasse di più… in tutti i modi, non solo fisicamente.   
Dio, come lo voleva.   
Si sentì male improvvisamente e la voglia di stordirsi con l'alcool lo invase, quindi sperò di poter tuffarsi in un sonno profondo senza risveglio per risolvere tutto. Dormire e sognare per sempre senza più stupidaggini. Mica male, no?  
\- Allora anche tu devi piantarla con le tue, di stronzate! - Inteso quelle su Niky e Chris e quella specie di gelosia. Joshua non era veramente geloso, era la persona più sicura di sé che avesse mai calpestato la Terra. Era solo una delle sue provocazioni per fargli dire come mai si era aperto tanto con Niky, tutto lì.   
Certo che glielo poteva dire, il motivo, ma sarebbe stato come cedere per primo e non intendeva farlo, non era giusto, non voleva. Doveva essere Joshua a dimostrargli per una volta qualcosa. Quanto ci teneva a lui, tanto per cominciare.   
Si scambiarono degli sguardi tempestosi, tanto aggressivo uno quanto furente l’altro. Dopo essersi sbranati per qualche istante, il più grande diede il solito crudele colpo di grazia. Era una questione di principio anche per lui. Kari doveva imparare a fare le cose da solo senza che gli altri glielo chiedessero e lo supplicassero. Se voleva aprirsi perché diavolo non lo faceva e basta, invece di aspettare che glielo chiedesse?  
Voleva sapere se gli interessava veramente, ma che diavolo voleva? La baby-sitter sempre pronta a rimboccargli le coperte? Doveva prendersi da solo ciò che voleva, non l’aveva ancora imparato?  
\- Visto che stiamo entrambi parlando solo di stronzate allora direi che non abbiamo niente da dirci! -   
Con questo se ne andò dal soggiorno chiudendosi nello studio.  
Quando Joshua sentì sbattere la porta d’ingresso pregò di risentirla presto riaprirsi. Pregò che Kari tornasse e che fosse anche sobrio.  
Per quanto fosse preoccupato per lui nonostante i grandi miglioramenti di quei giorni, lo vedeva sempre in bilico su un burrone che non perdonava. Il punto era che non poteva fare la corda che lo legava alla terraferma. Doveva riuscire ad allontanarsi da solo, da quel burrone, doveva volerlo lui per primo o niente e nessuno l’avrebbe veramente salvato.  
La porta non tornò ad aprirsi per tutta la notte e per orgoglio non rimase ad aspettarlo nel divano, convinto che questa volta non se lo meritasse, però rimase sveglio gran parte di essa lo stesso.   
Quando al mattino non lo vide né in camera sua, né nel divano, né riverso in qualche bagno a vomitare l’anima, l’ansia lo colse come mai gli era successo in vita sua.  
Alla fine era sempre tornato, nonostante i suoi timori che non succedesse. Era sempre stato lì in qualche posto di casa a dormire distrutto.   
Quella era stata la prima volta che non era tornato e vedendo per un istante agghiacciante tutte le paure di quegli ultimi tempi incarnarsi e diventare vere, morì dentro per un momento leggendario.  
Non poteva fare così, sapeva che era quello il suo punto debole, glielo aveva detto. Il non rivederlo a casa il mattino dopo lo mandava fuori di testa e lui non poteva non tornare di proposito per fargli male. Non era giusto, non era un comportamento accettabile.  
Fu per questo che non lo chiamò e non lo cercò nonostante la frenesia per non sapere dove fosse e se stesse bene.  
Sperò solo che fosse con uno dei ragazzi e non a farsi in qualche angolo della strada.  
Non lo chiamò, però prima di andare a lavoro fece tutti gli angoli malfamati della città e nel non vederlo riverso a terra si sentì un po’ più sollevato.   
Non chiamò nemmeno Niky per dirgli di trovare Kari e vedere di lui, non si assicurò in alcun modo che facesse quello che doveva in quanto bassista. Per Joshua, Kari non c’era più anche se sapeva che era una cosa provvisoria e che non avrebbe mai potuto cancellarlo per sempre.  
La furia che lo investì fu qualcosa di impossibile, la consapevolezza che Kari l’avesse fatto apposta perché quello era il suo unico punto debole, lo mandava completamente fuori di testa e nonostante questo non riusciva, mentre lavorava, a non pensare costantemente al fatto di poter ricevere da un momento all’altro la chiamata di un poliziotto che gli diceva di andare a riconoscere il corpo di un giovane morto per overdose. Questo era lui, quello che pensava al peggio del peggio per prepararsi a qualunque evenienza e non farsi trovare impreparato.  
Non gli interessavano gli ottimismi, ma solo il realismo.  
Eppure poteva chiamarsi realismo il terrore di non rivedere più Kari?  
Il terrore che tornasse a finire male?  
Che si distruggesse di nuovo?  
Combatté fra sé e sé non poco e lo fece per tutto il giorno consapevole, o sperandolo fortemente, di rivederlo a sera a casa e di poterci litigare come si doveva.

  
L’unica cosa a cui Kari riuscì a pensare una volta in macchina, fu di correre tanto forte da non vedere più il mondo intorno a sé e solo quando sfiorò un incidente molto grave rischiando di portarsi dietro anche altre persone, si rese conto che non poteva farlo.  
Si diede una regolata solo per la consapevolezza che Joshua ne sarebbe morto ed anche se nel dirselo si rispondeva che comunque non gliene importava niente, non tornò a correre come un pazzo.  
Non avendo in testa nessun altro viso alternativo a Joshua che non fosse Niky, andò senza esitare da Christopher.  
Si erano quasi appena lasciati, solo qualche ora e rieccolo lì come fosse incapace di stargli lontano.  
Se ne fregava di quello che sembrava, lui sapeva chi era.   
Quando suonò ed un seccato Chris gli aprì, capì subito di aver interrotto qualcosa e infastidito anche da quello perché significava che Niky si sarebbe fatto ampiamente del male di lì a breve, entrò.  
Christopher non l’aggredì stupito dell’aria fuori di sé che aveva.  
\- Che hai? - Chiese andandogli dietro.  
Si trovò a camminare per la sua ampia villa come un’anima in pena e solo quando raggiunse il soggiorno con Niky seduto su una poltrona ed un’aria strana ed imbarazzata, i fili si ruppero di schianto.   
\- Kari? - Lo chiamò piano l’amico alzandosi in piedi.   
\- Ho… - Tentò di spiegargli, ma le corde vocali erano atrofizzate e voleva bere per bruciarsi i neuroni e non capire più niente. Voleva annegare, voleva addormentarsi, voleva non sentirsi più così. Solo agli occhi sinceramente preoccupati di Niky trovò la forza di continuare roco e cupo: - ho litigato con Joshua. -   
Chris si mise in parte appoggiato ad un tavolo e senza dire o fare nulla, non sapendo molti dei dettagli che invece sapeva Niky, stette in ascolto e basta.  
Kari era veramente sconvolto, sembrava sull’orlo di esplodere, era chiaro che voleva piangere e gridare, ma che non voleva farlo per paura di chissà cosa. Avrebbe voluto sinceramente fare qualcosa per lui, però capì che l’unica era non offrirgli da bere.   
Chiedendosi come sarebbe finita, trovò tutte le risposte. Specie quelle che riguardavano il rapporto fra Kari e Niky, argomento che l’aveva assillato in ogni modo.   
Quando Niky aprì le braccia, Kari vi si rifugiò come se fossero il suo salvagente e fu strano perché non era la differenza di fisico, Niky non era poi così piccoletto tutto sommato. Era la differenza di personalità.  
Kari dava di sé l’idea di uno che di certo non si appoggiava a nessuno e che piuttosto faceva il senzatetto ed ora era lì abbracciato a qualcun altro con il puro bisogno di essere sostenuto e consolato.  
Chris capì di cosa si trattava e nel momento in cui li vide così, rivide sé stesso poco prima quando era lui quello che era stato aiutato da Niky. Non riusciva ancora a comprendere chi fosse, ma era chiaro quanto importante riusciva ad essere per chi gli stava accanto.  
Quella sua capacità innata di entrare negli altri e renderli quasi dipendenti da lui non era normale, non l’aveva vista in nessuno, era qualcosa di incredibile e non si sentì geloso come gli altri giorni perché finalmente cominciava a capire.   
Prima Niky aveva scritto una poesia su Kari e Chris si era ingelosito facendogli una piazzata, si era calmato solo per chiedergli una poesia anche su di lui. Niky gliel'aveva fatta e quel che aveva tirato fuori l'aveva sconvolto al punto da farlo piangere.   
Non poteva dimenticare, dal dialogo che avevano avuto dopo, un dialogo serio ed estremamente profondo, la frase di quel ragazzo:  
\- Sotto la superficie del mare ci sono gli abissi. Non sei solo un bel ragazzo, un corpo da avere ed un cantante da ascoltare. Sei un abisso da conoscere. Ti va di mostrarmelo? -  
Chris si era aperto a lui con una facilità disarmante, spiegandogli delle proprie debolezze e del fatto che era vero che negli altri cercava sé stesso per paura di rimanere solo. Era riuscito a dirgli che pur di avere i consensi degli altri ed un falso affetto, si era ridotto ad essere quel che gli altri volevano lui fosse. Solo Niky aveva capito subito che c'era altro oltre a quegli atteggiamenti superficiali e narcisisti. Avevano finito per baciarsi e Kari era arrivato esattamente in quel momento.   
\- Dai, non è definitivo. Sono sicuro che vi siete capiti male come sempre! - Stava dicendo Niky. Kari non voleva parlarne, sembrava ancora troppo infuriato per riuscirci, ma aveva bisogno di stargli abbracciato e nascondere il viso contro la sua spalla e aggrapparsi alla sua maglia.   
Non si poteva sentire meglio solo per quello, però almeno scemò la voglia di bere rimanendo solo quella di annullarsi in qualche modo.  
Voleva dormire.  
Solo dormire e basta, senza pensare, sentire, parlare.   
\- È solo uno stronzo e basta, non gliene fotte veramente un cazzo di me. - E di nuovo questa convinzione, questa insicurezza abissale di non essere mai veramente voluto da nessuno, di essere lasciato.  
Fu nell’averlo fra le braccia con quella fragilità che Niky vide una similitudine incredibile fra lui e Chris, non lo fece di proposito, ma pensandolo cercò il ragazzo con lo sguardo e lo vide assorto a fissarli poco più in là.  
Era molto pensieroso, ma non arrabbiato od infastidito. Sembrava colpito da quel che vedeva e sperò non fraintendesse.  
\- Sono sicuro che non è così, dovete solo calmarvi. Cosa vi siete detti? - Chris si stupì che glielo chiedesse. Nessuno glielo avrebbe chiesto e nessuno gli avrebbe detto nulla di particolare. Nessuno, anzi, aveva mai parlato veramente con Kari. Nessuno lo conosceva. Nessuno lo aveva visto fragile. Nessuno l’aveva sentito parlare. Nessuno lo aveva visto infuriato. Nessuno gli si era mai avvicinato veramente. Non come Niky.   
\- Lui era seccato e con quel suo tono da prenderlo a pugni ha chiesto perché mi dava fastidio che tu stessi qua, io in risposta gli ho detto perchè non mi chiedeva di me e della mia vita e lui ha detto che erano solo stronzate le cose di cui stavamo parlando. Così lui è andato in studio ed io sono venuto via. Stavo per schiantarmi, prima. Non l’ho fatto solo per lui anche se sono convinto che non gliene freghi un cazzo di me in realtà! Sono solo una fottuta sfida. Vuole vedere se riesce a domarmi e basta! -   
Chris sconvolto non tanto per quel che aveva detto quanto per la quantità - non l’aveva mai sentito parlare tanto e così concitato, si sorprese nel vedere che per Niky era normale ascoltarlo.   
Kari si separò per guardarlo in viso mentre gli rispondeva, ora non aveva più la voglia di spaccare tutto ed esplodere, dopo il suo abbraccio si era sciolto e abbattuto, non aveva più forze e rabbia. Era rimasto solo un grande dolore interiore, un’inquietudine, un’angoscia identica a quella che Chris aveva letto nei versi di Niky all'inizio di quella serata, quei versi che l'avevano reso geloso.  
Capì il senso di quelle parole scritte e si immaginò il resto della canzone.  
Kari scappava da ciò che voleva per paura di perderlo, come aveva sempre perso tutto nella sua vita.   
Non erano proprio uguali, la vita di Chris era stata fortunata e felice, ma entrambi avevano paura di essere rifiutati e quindi si comportavano in maniera discutibile. Ognuno a modo suo e diversamente, ma comunque consequenzialmente a quella profonda paura ed insicurezza.  
\- Non è così, ne sono sicuro. È una persona contorta e quindi anche se non so di preciso perché si comporta così, so che non è come sembra. Nessuno è come sembra. Fidati. Lascia passare un po’, datevi modo di calmarvi e riflettere e poi torna a casa e torna ad affrontarlo con calma. Va bene? -   
Il suo era un ‘sta qua un’oretta e poi torna da lui’, ma alla fine divenne uno stare lì tutta la notte.   
Kari sembrò cercare una speranza in Niky, un rifugio che gli era sempre mancato e che ora sembrava essere lui.   
Chris capì cosa c’era in quel ragazzo.  
Semplicemente chiedeva le cose, ascoltava e diceva la sua. Non si teneva tutto per sé per paura di essere rifiutato o qualcosa del genere. In molti facevano così, si facevano gli affari propri, o magari mettevano muri fra loro ed il mondo per non essere visti dentro e mantenere sempre una parte di loro al sicuro e non essere feriti del tutto.   
Niky dava invece tutto di sé senza paura e si limitava comunque ad esserci, ad interessarsi agli altri, a cercare di capirli e ad ascoltarli.   
Era questo, Niky.   
Uno che si interessava a chi lo circondava.  
Ma con lui?  
Con lui era lo stesso tipo di interesse che aveva per Kari o era altro?  
Chris non seppe rispondersi.  
\- Posso rimanere a dormire qua? - Chiese con un filo di voce e l’amarezza nello sguardo, quello di chi era stato troppo deluso.   
Niky alzò lo sguardo oltre il ragazzo a cercare quello del proprietario che grattandosi il collo per dietro, si strinse nelle spalle e acconsentì. Non ne era felicissimo, aveva sperato di mangiarsi un po’ Cappuccetto Rosso, ma poteva anche aspettare per un’emergenza simile…  
\- Va bene. Ma domani fa in modo di parlare con lui, si preoccuperà molto. -   
\- Non dirgli che sono qua, per favore! - Disse improvviso Kari mentre Niky lo lasciava andare a sprofondare nel divano senza forza di andare in altre stanze, né tanto meno fare qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Niky non rispose, ma sapevano tutti che per amicizia non l’avrebbe fatto. Però sapevano anche che se Joshua glielo avrebbe chiesto espressamente, glielo avrebbe detto perché non sapeva mentire.   
Gli andò bene. Joshua non lo cercò, sorprendentemente.   
  
Il mattino dopo, Niky fu il primo a svegliarsi. Nell’agendina con gli impegni di Chris e Kari per quella giornata c’era segnata l’inizio delle riprese del primo video del singolo di prossima uscita, quindi erano tutti impegnati.  
Non fece fatica a saltare giù dal letto e prepararsi, non aveva dormito tanto per colpa di quei sogni erotici su Chris e per quel che era successo il giorno precedente. Di cose a cui pensare ne aveva avute e prima delle due di notte non aveva preso sonno, quando ci era riuscito aveva sognato il cantante in tutte le salse per poi svegliarsi con un’erezione da paura.   
Sceso in cucina preparò la colazione per tutti e tre e quando fu pronta andò a svegliarli.  
Sapeva che Kari non usava mai le sveglie e tanto per scrupolo guardò il suo cellulare spento.   
Aveva dormito nel soggiorno, su uno dei comodi e ampi divani, quindi aprendo le finestre a parete fece entrare la luce attenuata dai tendoni lunghi d’avorio ricamati in oro.   
Kari non diede segni di vita e sorridendo fraterno, Niky si sedette sul bordo del divano scuotendolo per la spalla con una certa dolcezza che manteneva sempre nei suoi modi. A quel tocco, finalmente il bassista in apparente coma reagì mugugnando. Aveva la luna storta e solo quando vide il suo viso sorridente sospirò e cercò di tornare fra i vivi. Aveva creduto fosse Joshua, lo svegliava sempre lui. O quasi sempre.   
Aveva sperato che fosse stato tutto un incubo, ed invece era successo sul serio. L'ennesimo litigio e loro più lontani che mai.   
Anche lui era l'ennesimo fallimento, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto andarsene perchè era il solito disastro in cui si imbatteva. O magari Joshua l'avrebbe abbandonato. Comunque non avrebbe funzionato. Ne era certo, ormai la sua vita era uno schema fisso.  
Niente funzionava. Niente.  
Niky gli ricordò gli impegni per il video e gli disse che la colazione era pronta in cucina, poi lo lasciò per andare a svegliare Christopher.   
Non era contento che quel tipo fosse libero di fargli quel che voleva, ma non era una questione di gelosia come poteva sembrare. Kari si sentiva coinvolto da Niky perchè Niky lo coinvolgeva nella sua vita e di conseguenza lo trattava come un fratello. Se suo fratello fosse stato come Niky, si sarebbe comportato così, sarebbe stato protettivo. Era questo il tipo di sentimento che si era mosso in lui. Per questo non gli piaceva che Chris soddisfacesse i propri desideri per puri capricci e che poi lasciasse Niky sofferente. Però, d'altro canto, più di tanto non poteva intromettersi. Non era nemmeno nel suo stile, dopotutto.   
Così pensando, sbuffò per tutte le cose a cui era riuscito a pensare aprendo gli occhi e andò in cucina immergendosi nel caffè.   
Di nuovo la voglia di affogare, tornare a dormire, spegnere la mente, smettere di pensare e provare. Come si poteva bloccare quel flusso senza usare sostanze stupefacenti?  
L'aveva promesso a due persone importanti, non voleva riprendere.  
Poi si fermò con la tazza a mezza strada capendo cosa aveva pensato.  
Quello che faceva, nonostante tutto, era ancora per Joshua.   
Da lì capì che, volente o nolente, non sarebbe finita tanto facilmente con lui.  
\- Che palle! - Borbottò infatti da solo riprendendo a bere il caffè.  
Sarebbe mai andata bene?  
  
Quando lo raggiunsero in cucina, aveva finito la colazione. Niky era rosso in viso ma non disse nulla, Kari scosse il capo capendo al volo cosa era successo in camera con Chris e rimase in silenzio a sua volta. Non era favorevole ma, come già detto a sé stesso, erano affari di Niky. Lui stava solo pronto ad intervenire se serviva, perché ormai Niky meritava la sua protezione, se l'era conquistata. Il giovane prese il resto della caraffa bollente e fumante e cominciò a versarla nelle altre due tazze, fu lì che dietro di sé comparve subito Chris in veste notturna, ovvero in boxer. Per un pelo non si spanse addosso il caffè e mentre Kari borbottava brusco di stare attento, Chris gli prese la caraffa e con uno strano ghigno consapevole, versò lui stesso ad entrambi.  
\- Vestiti la prossima volta, vedrai che non rischia l’ustione! - Sbottò il bassista al cantante in una delle poche volte che comunicavano.  
Non si parlavano mai, Kari in realtà non parlava con nessuno, c’era sempre stato solo Joshua fino a che non era arrivato Niky.  
Chris stupito di sentire la sua voce rivolta proprio a sé, gli scoccò uno sguardo divertito e sedendosi cominciò con la colazione insieme ad un silenzioso ed imbarazzato Niky.  
Dopo poco che mangiavano quel che aveva preparato, fu il padrone di casa a rompere il silenzio che si era creato, ma non per parlare al loro assistente, bensì per parlare al suo compagno di gruppo in una delle forse uniche volte da quando l’aveva conosciuto.  
\- Come stai? - Già solo il fatto che gli parlasse era anomalo, ma che si interessasse al suo umore era incredibile. Lo sguardo di Niky fu stupito, ma anche Kari si dimostrò vagamente sorpreso.  
Si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Di merda. - Fece poi cavernoso. Chris strinse le labbra con un che di dispiaciuto e Niky continuò a sentirsi sempre più incredulo dinnanzi a quello che vedeva. Non si intromise.  
\- Oggi abbiamo le riprese, non avrai tempo di giorno di parlarci, ma stasera torna a casa e fallo. - Capendo che sembrava uno che si preoccupava per lui, volle correggere subito la stoccata. - Per non mandare a puttane il gruppo! Se Joshua prende il via di evitare di proposito gli incontri col gruppo per colpa tua, ci fa lavorare di sicuro male. Quando inizierà il tour lui verrà con noi, non voglio passare un anno se non due di merda! - Non stavano due anni continuamente fuori a suonare in giro per il mondo, di tanto in tanto tornavano a casa fra il tour di un continente e di un altro, ma alla fine dalla data del primissimo concerto a quella dell’ultimissimo, gli anni erano sempre due, al termine dei quali ricominciava la preparazione per il nuovo album.   
Kari capì che era una scusa grande come una casa, ma Niky ci cascò come un pero. Fortunatamente non ci pensò due volte a smascherarlo, non si faceva problemi a dire le cose in faccia.   
\- Non ti facevo uno che si preoccupava per gli altri… - Era chiaro a cosa si riferiva e lo sguardo dello spettatore che correva sorpreso da uno all’altro era un autentico capolavoro.  
\- Neanche io pensavo che avessi la voce per parlare! - Rispose ironico l’altro per parare il colpo basso ricevuto. Rivelarsi per uno che in realtà pensava anche agli altri, seppure in rari casi, non gli piaceva, era come mostrare un lato debole di sé e lui cercava di evitarli tutti.   
\- Non ci conoscevamo abbastanza. - Fece Kari allora schietto.  
\- Non ci conoscevamo per un cazzo. - Puntualizzò ironico Chris.   
\- Comunque stasera torno da lui. Anche se non so che cazzo gli dirò. Magari faccio solo le valige e vado per conto mio! - Niky sgranò gli occhi preoccupato e tendendosi sul tavolo per poco non morì soffocato. Tossì al boccone di traverso, entrambi i ragazzi gli batterono la schiena insieme, poi questi si guardarono e Chris diede voce all’allarme evidente di Niky, solo che lo fece a modo suo.  
\- Se te ne vai da là scappi come hai sempre fatto in vita tua. Non è così? -   
Kari si fermò, non si aspettava nemmeno un attacco così diretto da parte sua, ma soprattutto così competente. Era davvero il primo dialogo che facevano.   
\- Non me ne fotte, deve dimostrarmi che ci tiene e non a parole, non perché me lo urla e tira fuori le cose giuste da dirmi sul momento! Non mi ha nemmeno cercato, stanotte! -   
Chris scosse il capo.  
\- Se tieni spento quel cazzo di cellulare… -   
\- Andiamo, vuoi che non sappia che sono qua con lui? - Sbottò indicando uno sbalordito Niky che non sapeva nemmeno come inserirsi.   
\- Certo che lo sa, per questo non ti cerca. Lui è orgoglioso, non farà mai il primo passo, ma starà pregando come un forsennato che tu torni a casa. Lo stai uccidendo, così. -   
\- Se lo merita! - Sentenziò il bassista stufo. Nell’ultima frase aveva tirato fuori un delizioso accento francese. Dal nome tutti avevano immaginato avesse origini francesi, ma nessuno glielo aveva mai chiesto, l'avevano solo dedotto da soli. Joshua l’aveva trovato in qualche stradina di Los Angeles, non potevano essere sicuri da dove venisse. Nessuno sapeva niente di lui, in realtà.   
\- Sei francese? - Chiese ad un certo punto Chris diretto e curioso. Non ci vedeva niente di male nel chiederglielo…  
Kari si sorprese che finalmente qualcuno glielo chiedesse e senza rendersene conto, sbalzato momentaneamente non tanto nel proprio passato quanto nello sguardo interessato e diretto di Chris, rispose:   
\- Sì… ma ormai quelle origini sono morte e sepolte… - Niky era senza parole. Si stavano parlando, si stavano dicendo cose utili, si stavano interessando a loro e soprattutto si stavano aprendo.  
Era incredibile e ritenendolo uno dei miracoli di Dio, non si rese conto che fondamentalmente il merito era suo, perché era per lui che erano entrambi lì. Lui che Chris si era preso in casa, lui che Kari aveva cercato la sera prima per farsi consolare, era stato ascoltando lo sfogo di Kari diretto a Niky che il cantante aveva capito molte cose di lui.   
\- Non si capisce, l’accento ti viene fuori solo quando sei incazzato o stanco, l’ho notato ieri sera. Nemmeno da ubriaco, esce… -   
Era strano non sapere di che nazionalità fosse il proprio bassista, ma per Chris fu più strano sentirlo rispondere con naturalezza, come se fosse tutto andato via grazie alla chiacchierata con lui.  
\- Ho sempre parlato perfettamente l’inglese e quando sono venuto qua non ho mai più parlato francese, quindi l’accento è andato via in fretta. -   
Aveva anche una bella voce, solitamente si percepiva un borbottio indistinto.   
Rimasero a conversare del più e del meno per il resto del tempo a loro disposizione, senza dirsi niente di privato e personale, non si diedero più consigli e non fecero più domande particolari, però parlarono e Niky non asserì mezza parola, rimase ad osservarli e ascoltarli più contento che mai capendo che le cose si erano davvero mosse in un modo incredibilmente bello nonostante la situazione tesa fra Kari e Joshua.  
Per quello si mise a pregare che si sistemasse tutto anche su quel fronte.


	11. Prova D'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci sono giorni in cui è ora di alzare la testa e darsi da fare, giorni in cui è ora di smetterla di aspettare che siano gli altri a dimostrarti qualcosa e di dimostrare tu per primo. Questo per Kari è uno di quei giorni. Ma anche Joshua finalmente troverà il modo di comunicare con lui. Un modo normale, insomma. Introduciamo il famoso passato di Kari di cui avevo accennato che non era per stomaci delicati.

CAPITOLO X:   
PROVA D'AMORE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari11.jpg)

"Disperato, striscerò  
aspettando per molto tempo  
Nessun amore, non c’è alcun amore  
Morire per qualcuno  
cosa sono diventato?"

[\- Breaking Benjamin - Diary of Jane - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWaB4PXCwFU)

Aveva passato tutta la giornata a sistemare i dettagli del tour del gruppo, ma lo sguardo al cellulare l’aveva lanciato sempre ed ogni volta che aveva suonato si era innervosito talmente tanto per il non vedere nel display il nome di Kari, che aveva litigato con un sacco di gente. Anche se comunque in realtà con lui non si poteva litigare perché bisognava avere il coraggio di farlo e non erano molti quelli che l’avevano.  
Joshua non era tanto alto e nemmeno grosso o muscoloso, ma aveva un modo di fare e degli sguardi talmente cattivi e sferzanti che terrorizzavano tutti, di conseguenza nessuno ci si metteva contro. Anche solo a parole sapeva essere molto più terribile di uno che alzava le mani.   
Oltretutto non aveva paura di niente e nessuno, provocava anche un bufalo inferocito, non gli interessava. In un modo o nell’altro se la cavava sempre.  
Tornato a casa aveva sperato con tutto sé stesso di ritrovare Kari, ma vedendo che la sua macchina non era parcheggiata, sbuffando, prese il cellulare.  
Non chiamò né Christopher, né Nicolas, né tanto meno l’interessato. Chiamò Ian per assicurarsi sull’ora in cui avevano finito col gruppo e si erano separati, sapeva che lui era discreto e che Kari non era lì.   
Venendo a sapere che erano due ore abbondanti che si erano separati, l’umore andò di pari passo col temporale che si era scatenato fuori.   
Contraendo la mascella respirò profondamente rivelando un umore pericolosamente sull’orlo di un’esplosione atomica, quindi senza dire niente altro mise giù la comunicazione e si sedette nel divano a guardare un po’ di televisione per distrarsi un po’.  
Era solo un’idiota, si ripeteva. Eppure il sapere che fino a due ore fa era ancora vivo e vegeto l’aveva sollevato molto.   
Il telegiornale locale per uno che doveva distrarsi non era comunque l’ideale e incupendosi ulteriormente su tutte le brutte notizie ricevute, incapace più di stare fermo in casa, specie seduto su un divano a guardare immagini catastrofiche, si alzò consapevole che se non avesse fatto qualcosa sarebbe potuto diventare matto.  
La tentazione di chiamare Kari e Niky l’ebbe, ma la vinse quando pur di non farlo lasciò l’apparecchio in casa e lui uscì così com’era, in maniche di camicia, sotto la pioggia che Dio mandava con una furia impressionante.  
Quando fu coperto e fradicio nel giro di un istante, sentì quasi del sollievo, come se i bollenti spiriti si fossero calmati.  
Non era inverno, ma nemmeno piena estate, girare liberamente così sotto il temporale non era la cosa più sensata.   
Non prese la macchina pensando che si sarebbe limitato ad arrivare alla casa di Christopher a pochi isolati da lì per vedere di nascosto se l’auto di Kari era parcheggiata, così s’incamminò con tutti i pensieri più catastrofici di cui era capace.  
Fu inevitabile per lui andare coi ricordi a quando l’aveva incontrato.  
La notizia sul ragazzo trovato in overdose nel quartiere basso di Los Angeles l’aveva scosso non poco. Come se dall’alto qualcuno si divertisse ad infierire e mettere il dito nella piaga.   
Era già la sua fissa, quella di poter trovare Kari come l’aveva visto la seconda volta, non serviva che glielo ricordassero in quel modo. Arrabbiato col mondo e con Dio sopra ogni cosa che gli aveva messo sul cammino un’esemplare auto distruttivo simile, non sentiva nemmeno le gocce grandi che lo appesantivano.   
Lo sguardo affilato e furioso, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche, le strade deserte dove ville e villette facevano splendido sfoggio.  
Fiumi di pioggia ai bordi dei marciapiedi, finestre come cascate ed il cielo che sembrava dovesse venire giù fino alla fine del mondo.  
Ma negli occhi solo Kari.   
La prima volta che l’aveva incontrato suonava il basso acustico in una stazione della metropolitana, indossava dei jeans scoloriti, consumati e strappati dal cavallo basso e sopra una felpa col cappuccio tirata su. Ai piedi aveva uno zainetto con probabilmente i pochi averi e l’aria di chi non mangiava da tempo, lo aveva impressionato subito perché tanto malridotto era nell’aspetto, quanto bravo col basso. Joshua ci aveva messo poco, col suo orecchio esperto, ad immaginarselo con un basso decente ed elettrico. Aveva subito capito il talento di quel giovane senzatetto che viveva ai margini della città, ma più che da quello era rimasto colpito dalla scelta dello strumento. Solitamente non si suonavano bassi per tirare su qualche spicciolo.   
Lo sguardo spento era rimasto fisso a terra.  
La seconda volta che l’aveva incontrato l’aveva riconosciuto subito per i vestiti logori, ma pioveva e lui non suonava più.   
Non poteva dire che si era perso, Joshua non camminava mai per le vie malfamate della città e quella volta l’aveva fatto nella speranza precisa di ritrovare quel ragazzo e vedere se era ancora vivo.  
Non ci aveva ragionato molto, aveva solo agito d’istinto.  
Nella metro dell’altra volta non l’aveva visto e deluso se ne era andato prendendo un’altra via secondaria. Sempre così, senza un motivo particolare.  
Aveva visto per prima la custodia del basso, poi una massa a terra.  
Si era avvicinato curioso e quando aveva capito che era lui e che stava andando in overdose di chissà quale schifezza, aveva scaricato tanti di quegli insulti al giovane che per un momento si era ripreso.  
Se si era salvato era stato solo per merito suo, aveva chiamato in tempo i soccorsi che l’avevano aiutato e tirato sulla Terra per un pelo.  
Joshua era rimasto per tutto il tempo ad aspettare di sapere se ce l‘avrebbe fatta, quando gli avevano dato conferma se ne era andato furioso con la gente come lui che non sfruttava il dono che aveva. Ovviamente aveva dato la sua assicurazione per le cure. Joshua aveva orecchio per la musica, i musicisti ed i cantanti, riconosceva subito quelli bravi e le buone scelte, era un asso nel suo lavoro, ma era stonato e non sapeva suonare uno strumento che fosse uno, nonostante ci avesse provato aveva capito di non essere portato. Strimpellava il piano, tutto lì.   
La prima cosa che aveva tentato era stata la carriera da musicista, era andata male ed aveva ripiegato sul manager per gruppi e cantanti.   
Quel ragazzo l’aveva segnato, trovarlo quasi morto, capire che usava il suo dono in quel modo sporco, solo per uccidersi… no, era stato deleterio, per lui.  
Però invece di muoversi in auto, qualche settimana dopo aveva ripreso la metro senza motivo specifico se non quella di rivederlo.  
Non aveva un progetto, forse solo vedere se continuava per quella stupida strada.   
Sì, l’aveva sempre rivisto là e sempre con quell’aria spenta, il suo cappuccio sulla testa e il basso in mano.   
Non aveva mai capito perché l‘aveva fatto, anche ripensandoci non ci riusciva. Forse perché da quando l’aveva visto sull’orlo della morte ci aveva pensato di continuo ed il rivederlo vivo, ma sempre su quella via... forse quello l’aveva spinto a fare qualcosa.  
Di gente così ne era pieno il mondo, anche con un gran talento, ma che sceglieva di suonare un basso forse no. O forse lui si era fissato con quello perché l’aveva salvato da una morte certa, non poteva saperlo, non l’avrebbe mai capito. Comunque prendendogli lo strumento di mano e lo zainetto da terra con fare prepotente e deciso, gli aveva ordinato di seguirlo che aveva una proposta di lavoro da fargli.  
Ci aveva messo tanta fatica a disintossicarlo perché Kari all’inizio non ne aveva voluto sapere, aveva detto che preferiva non sentire niente piuttosto che tornare a rendersi conto di tutte le schifezze del mondo.  
Quando Joshua l’aveva preso per il braccio e trascinato sul tetto di casa sua, l’aveva invitato a buttarsi giù. Solo nel realizzare che non l’avrebbe fermato Kari aveva capito che non voleva morire, bensì solo non provare niente.   
Joshua aveva invece appreso che quel ragazzo voleva tornare a vivere veramente e risolvere tutti i suoi problemi, ma che non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di dirlo. Per questo poi ci aveva pensato lui. Ci aveva sempre pensato lui e sempre senza farsi domande, sempre sperando che ce la facesse, che non ci ricadesse, che tornasse a casa, che si mettesse a posto.  
Quando aveva visto che Niky era riuscito a farlo smettere di bere l’aveva preso per un miracolo, per questo glielo aveva lasciato vicino. Quello che però non era in grado di capire era perché Niky ce l'avesse fatta, aveva compiuto l’ultimo passo, mentre lui no.   
Per questo il non rivederlo in casa, il saperlo in giro da due ore chissà dove lo sbatteva tanto fuori. Perché poteva tornare in quel maledetto vicolo a finire l’opera di quel giorno.  
Vedendo che a casa di Chris l’auto di Kari non c’era, capì che doveva essere andato via.   
Sempre ripensando a quanto idiota fosse, fece il giro dei locali dell’isolato per poi andare alla fermata della metro vicino a casa sua, quella dove l’aveva visto le altre volte.  
Solo quando l’aveva trovata vuota si era risollevato appena, ma comunque il non sapere dove fosse lo stava di nuovo uccidendo.  
Ormai nemmeno la pioggia gli raffreddava gli istinti violenti, niente serviva più.  
Forse Kari voleva veramente andarsene e piantarlo per l’incapacità di vivere da solo.   
Perché non sapeva chiedere agli altri quello che voleva e desiderava e aspettava sempre che fossero gli altri a fare il primo passo e a fargli le domande che voleva.   
Ma se voleva vivere doveva farlo da solo, non era giusto che lui lo spingesse sempre a fare la cosa giusta, non si poteva contare ogni volta sugli altri, bisognava imparare a vivere bene anche da soli.   
Quando svoltò l’angolo e vide casa propria, aveva appena finito di immaginarselo in overdose.   
Un’immagine, quella che aveva visto dal vivo, che non gli sarebbe mai andata via dalla memoria. Mai.  
Però fu lieto che la pioggia gli bloccasse le lacrime, perché vedere la macchina di Kari parcheggiata davanti casa gli stimolò uno stupido stimolo assurdo che solo per miracolo riuscì a fermare. Solo l’alzare il viso per farselo bagnare meglio. Solo quello aveva impedito il suo pianto.  
Quando rientrò sbatté la porta talmente violentemente che fu subito chiaro a tutti lo stato in cui era.  
Una furia simile forse chi lo conosceva se l’era ancora sognata.   
Kari era sul divano a guardare la televisione, un programma musicale rimandava video di canzoni di un po’ tutti i generi.  
Il tuono che scosse la casa fu nulla in confronto allo sguardo che Joshua gli lanciò. Fulmini allo stato puro.  
Kari si raddrizzò a sedere e nel vederlo bagnato fradicio con la camicia tutta attaccata al corpo e i capelli spettinati sulla fronte, la pozza ai suoi piedi e le gocce che gli si staccavano di dosso, capì che forse quel qualcosa che voleva gli dimostrasse ora era lì davanti ai suoi occhi.   
Il lampo, il flash e poi di nuovo il rombo che coprì un rumore sordo all’interno della casa, la luce andò via e il flash del fulmine successivo mostrò che Joshua aveva buttato a terra il mobile dell’ingresso.   
Tutto si fermò, Kari non osava muoversi, si era alzato in piedi ed era rimasto fermo, ingoiava ripetutamente cosciente che era talmente furioso che persino lui non sapeva cosa fare a quel punto. Non ne aveva paura, però a fatti non riusciva a muoversi o parlare.  
\- Tu lo sai perché odio che non torni a casa? - Mormorò Joshua con voce bassa e penetrante, si capiva che il momento successivo avrebbe urlato, nonostante questo Kari non aveva la minima idea di come placarlo. Forse era proprio quello che aveva aspettato.   
Si fece avanti piano e cauto, quando mormorò: - Perché? - era una domanda retorica perché lo sapeva. O per lo meno aveva creduto di saperlo.  
Joshua gli fu davanti dopo il flash successivo, nonostante l’illuminazione scarsa e intermittente si muoveva veloce e scattante.   
Lo prese per il colletto della maglia e quando ebbe il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo, gridò proprio come da lui previsto, completamente fuori di sé:  
\- Perché la seconda volta che ti ho visto eri quasi morto! Stavi andando in overdose e ti ho salvato per un pelo! Ed ora ho paura che se non torni io ti possa ritrovare in quello stesso vicolo, di nuovo in overdose! Ho paura di non arrivare in tempo! -   
Kari era gelato, anche le sue emozioni erano in uno stallo totale, sotto shock per quello che vedeva e ascoltava. Non sapeva di quell’episodio…  
\- Eri tu? - Non si era ricordato il suo viso ed ora sapere come erano andate le cose era come una secchiata d‘acqua gelida. Si rese conto di tremare e di non essere il solo. Joshua sicuramente per la rabbia, ma lui? Lui perché tremava?  
Senza capirlo assistette al secondo scoppio, guardando fra un lampo e l’altro il viso ravvicinato e furioso dell’uomo che aveva davanti, sentirsi scuotere con violenza, la sua voce gridare ancora:   
\- Certo che ero io! E non me ne fotte che non te lo ricordi, ma non posso continuare a cercarti e tirarti fuori dalla morte. Non posso continuare a dirti cosa devi fare per vivere bene! Devi farlo da solo, cazzo! Devi averne voglia! Devi darti una mossa e non aspettare sempre e solo calci in culo, porca puttana! -   
Kari ad occhi sgranati e sconvolto cercava di vederlo bene, ma senza un’illuminazione decente era difficile, i lampi gli davano a tratti l’immagine furiosa del suo viso contratto mentre gridava e lo scuoteva come un forsennato. Lui raggelato, non sapeva cosa dire, incapace anche solo di azzardarsi un pensiero.   
\- Che cosa hai da dire? Dillo una volta per tutte! Parla! Perché cazzo se vuoi dirmi qualcosa non me la dici? Perchè devi sempre aspettare che gli altri facciano il primo passo? Non puoi semplicemente fare quello che vuoi senza che qualcuno ti spinga a farlo? Perché stai lì pieno di cose da dirmi ed aspetti che te le chieda? Parla, cazzo! Parla! -   
All’ennesimo gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi. All’idea di rispondergli e dirgli perché era così, il nodo trattenuto per lo shock esplose fuori e fu la fine.   
Staccandoselo di dosso con un gesto secco si prese il viso con le mani e se lo coprì senza nemmeno la forza di sedersi o allontanarsi. Poi con voce rotta ringhiò facendo uscire tutta la rabbia che aveva trattenuto probabilmente da una vita, superando anche il rumore del fulmine:  
\- Perché non fotte un cazzo a nessuno! -   
Joshua provò un istinto talmente forte e grande di ucciderlo che per un momento credette l’avrebbe fatto veramente. Lieto di non avere oggetti contundenti in mano lo spinse così violentemente da farlo cadere sul divano ed anche quando fu giù gli si mise sopra a cavalcioni per prendergli le mani e togliergliele dal viso. Aveva voglia di annullarlo, disfarlo e rifarlo.  
Come poteva dire così dopo tutta la pena che si era dato? Dopo quanto era diventato matto da quando l’aveva incontrato?  
\- Ed io? Io cosa cazzo sono secondo te, si può sapere? Non sai come mi fai stare quando te ne vai, quando ti chiudi, quando ti addormenti per non vivere, quando bevi fino a vomitare l'anima! Non sai come mi fai sentire! E pensi che tutto quello che faccio sia solo una fottutissima sfida del cazzo per rimetterti in piedi e auto celebrarmi? Come diavolo puoi pensarlo!? Guarda quanto sto diventando matto con te! Se non me ne fottesse niente non starei qua ad urlare! Guardami! Sono bagnato fradicio perchè sono andato a vedere se la tua macchina era ancora da Chris, poi sono andato nei locali qua intorno a vedere se eri ubriaco e poi sono andato alla fermata della metro dove ti ho conosciuto! Guardami, dannazione! Ti sembro uno che se ne sbatte? - La gola gli bruciava per il troppo urlare e non si era nemmeno reso conto che dalla rabbia stava piangendo, quando lo capì lo prese per il colletto e l’attirò a sé in modo da farsi vedere bene e per evitare equivoci gli prese la mano e se la mise sul viso, sugli occhi bagnati non più di pioggia.  
Così non si era mai sentito e non poteva sopportare l’idea che Kari nonostante tutto quello che lui faceva e come si sentiva, credesse di essere solo e incompreso.   
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi e con la consapevolezza di aver passato un segno che forse non avrebbe più rimesso a posto, spaventato dall’idea di aver perso anche lui, mantenne le mani sul suo viso e con quella scarsa visibilità premette la fronte alla sua. Chiudendo gli occhi perché non sopportava più di vederlo in quello stato, mormorò a denti stretti e disperato:   
\- Perdonami… perdonami, Joshua… non riesco a vedere ciò che ho veramente… sono terrorizzato dall’idea che tu sia come tutti gli altri, quelli che mi hanno rovinato… e per capirlo aspetto che tu mi chieda di me e del mio passato, che ti interessi a ciò che ero e che sono… ho solo paura che tu sia come… - Non riuscì a finire la frase, al ricordo di chi lo stava paragonando il nodo tornò e si morse il labbro con forza.   
Joshua in quello si calmò e come se gli staccassero i fili e gli cambiassero le vesti di scena per un altro personaggio da interpretare, spinse Kari fino a farlo appoggiare con la schiena, non gli staccò la fronte dalla propria ed anzi gli prese a sua volta il viso fra le mani mentre quelle del ragazzo scendevano ad aggrapparsi alla sua camicia bagnata.  
Joshua cominciò ad accarezzarlo con una dolcezza incredibile ed insperata, nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di vederlo in quelle vesti e Kari stesso per lo shock si sconnesse per un istante.  
Erano belle le sue carezze, si capiva quanto ci tenesse a lui, quanto calore gli stesse trasmettendo, quanta tranquillità, quanta calma.   
Era vero che andava tutto bene, ma non glielo stava dicendo a parole.  
Rimasero in silenzio qualche istante e quando Kari capì che Joshua aspettava che fosse pronto a parlargliene e che voleva iniziasse da solo, dopo essersi morso il labbro un paio di volte, cominciò in quello che per lui era la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto in vita sua.   
Mantenne gli occhi chiusi e benedì quel blackout che gli impediva di vedersi bene.  
La sua voce un mormorio indistinto fra lo scroscio esterno della pioggia.   
\- M… mio padre era un uomo molto affettuoso… mia madre una donna un po’ svampita e mio f… fratello… mio fratello era… - Non riuscì a definirlo e quando Joshua capì quanto difficile sarebbe stato per lui dire tutto, realizzò che dopo di quello ce l’avrebbe fatta definitivamente: - Se ne sentono tante, no? Di scandali di casi di pedo-pornografia in famiglia… quando mi sono accorto che mi filmava sotto la doccia ed in camera, nudo, ero abbastanza grande da capire che era sbagliato, ma non sufficientemente per cavarmela da solo. Così ho chiesto aiuto a mia madre, ma lei mi ha detto che non poteva fare niente contro suo marito, così ho chiesto aiuto a mio fratello e lui mi ha risposto che l’aveva fatto anche a lui e che prima o poi ti ci abituavi. Mi ha riso in faccia quando gli ho detto di aiutarmi a fermarlo. Mi fidavo di mio padre, era un uomo così affettuoso, sembrava il padre modello, che si interessava veramente a me, l’unico che mi capiva… ma quando ho capito cosa succedeva ha cominciato a farlo in modo più pesante ed aperto, ha mostrato il suo vero volto. Non gli importava niente di me, voleva solo usarmi per quelle sue porcate. A quel punto sono arrivate le minacce e le punizioni che mi fermavano sempre. Lì è cambiato tutto, ho dovuto assecondare il suo volere, troppo terrorizzato. Quando sono riuscito a dare segnali ad altre persone, a scuola, anche lì se ne sono fregati fingendo di non vedere. A mio fratello non importava. Quando ha cominciato a farmi fare cose con lui non ce l’ho fatta e sono scappato. Sono finito in una banda di teppisti che mi ha tirato su con la droga, mi facevano fare il fattorino. Sono loro che mi hanno insegnato a cavarmela da solo per strada, rubavo, facevo a botte. Mi hanno anche insegnato a suonare il basso, a ballare la break dance, a giocare a basket... mi piacevano quelle cose. Quello che avevo quando mi hai trovato l’avevo rubato. Sono cresciuto nel peggio del peggio. Quando mi hanno proposto di aiutarli prostituendomi sono scappato anche da loro. Sono venuto qua in America grazie all’aiuto di un amico che mi ha trasportato col suo carico, poi quando ha preteso che diventassi il suo toy boy per ringraziarlo, quando mi ha tradito anche lui, sono scappato. Ad un certo punto eravamo io ed il mio basso. Per mangiare rubavo e per tirare su i soldi della droga da cui ormai ero dipendente suonavo. Non sono mai stato capace di farla finita e non so perché, non ne ho idea. Non ho mai voluto morire. È perché mi hanno tradito tutti, tutti quelli che dicevano di volermi bene, di essermi affezionati, di essere dalla mia parte, di fidarmi… è perché mi hanno tradito tutti che io sono così… tutti quelli che dicevano di interessarsi a me in realtà se ne fregavano… ed io ora sono solo Kari il bassista dei Royal senza cognome vero ed origini, un gruppo che fa musica e va forte. Non sono più il Kari Bellier che viene dalla Francia e che aveva una famiglia benestante. - Ci fu un momento di pausa dove si sentì solo lo scroscio della pioggia cadere fuori dalle finestre.   
Joshua non aveva mai nemmeno osato immaginare qualcosa del genere, su tutte le cose che lo indignavano quella era la peggiore. Pedo-pornografia in famiglia!   
Stringeva gli occhi anche lui senza la forza di guardarlo, cercando di trattenere quell’enorme nodo che gli era salito. Poteva uscirgli dagli occhi come lacrime o dalla bocca come urla, ma non voleva farlo smettere. Voleva solo che continuasse a parlare e ad aprirsi, a dirgli tutto quello che aveva dentro, che aveva passato e che aveva provato. Perché era proprio per arrivare a quel punto che aveva lavorato tanto.  
Le mani non avevano mai smesso di carezzarlo con dolcezza sul viso come se fosse la cosa più delicata del mondo.  
“Ecco perché non si prostituiva quando l'ho trovato per strada!”  
In quel periodo aveva cercato di vedere se lo faceva, ma l’aveva visto solo suonare il basso. L’aveva sempre colpito per le sue scelte particolari, in quei casi la prostituzione era la prima cosa, ma Kari forgiato da quella orrenda tragedia personale era diventato uno tutto d’un pezzo fino a quel punto.  
\- Per questo mi sono sempre ripromesso di limitarmi a rispondere alle domande che mi facevano. Era una forma di prova. Se me lo chiedevano come minimo ne erano interessati. Se non mi chiedevano niente non volevano saperlo. Niky è stato il primo a farmi domande e poi ad ascoltarmi. Gli altri, qua, hanno sempre dato tutti per scontato che io non parlassi e non volessi farlo. In realtà non mi interessa farlo, però mi fido solo di chi è disposto ad ascoltarmi e vuole sapere di me. Niky è il primo che ci ha provato e l’ha fatto con semplicità, senza essere invadente o rompermi il cazzo. Il primo giorno che è venuto qua mi ha chiesto cosa mi prendesse e mi ha toccato per consolarmi senza paura, poi ha ascoltato il mio sfogo verso di te. Non ha fatto altro. E poi mi ha detto quello che pensava senza paura che me lo mangiassi, dicendomi che eri solo preoccupato per me e che dovevo smettere di dargliene motivo e smettere di bere. L’ho fatto per vedere se facendo così tu continuavi a vedere di me o ti stufavi e mi mollavi. Quando ho visto che stavo più con lui che con te e che non mi chiedevi niente, ho pensato che non ti importava poi molto, che forse eri come gli altri che mi avevano tradito e che mi avevano avvicinato con un secondo fine sporco. Però non so perché… sono riuscito a mettere da parte tutto, a cancellare il mio passato, a scappare di casa e poi dalla città pur di sopravvivere a modo mio, pur di allontanarmi dai falsi ipocriti figli di puttana che mi usavano. Però anche se ad un certo punto ho pensato che anche tu fossi così non sono riuscito a metterti via, a cacciarti o ad andarmene veramente. Non ho mai pensato di andarmene. Volevo sempre tornare. Non potrei fare le valigie e filarmela di nuovo, non riuscirei mai a lasciarti perché anche se ho paura che tu sia come gli altri, spero sempre che non sia così e che mi dimostri che mi sbaglio… solo che mi sto rendendo conto che non esistono prove vere, effettive e grandi capaci di farmi capire questa cosa. Non ci sono prove per la fiducia. Quindi spero solo di sbagliarmi e che ti importi qualcosa di me. Che questa volta almeno a te importi veramente. -   
Kari non aveva mai davvero parlato così tanto ed ora che lo faceva, si sentiva il suo accento francese, non solo quando era particolarmente fuori controllo.  
Joshua ormai non riusciva a smettere di piangere.  
Piangeva perché lo capiva talmente bene da avere la sua vita davanti e non solo, anche il suo cuore, la sua anima e la sua mente.  
Aveva tutto ed era lì nelle sue mani, aperto e crudo, ma vivo e finalmente autentico.   
Niente muri, niente riserve, niente fughe.   
Kari era lì per lui e gli stava dicendo in un modo dolcissimo quanto si stesse innamorando di lui.   
Senza la capacità minima di parlare, cosa incredibile per lui, cominciò a posargli dei piccoli baci sul viso. Cominciò dalla fronte per poi scendere sugli occhi chiusi. Scese lentamente a baciargli tutto il viso fino a fermarsi sulle labbra.  
Le carezzò e rimase così senza invaderlo. Non riusciva a parlare, voleva dirgli che era finita e che a lui invece interessava, ma aveva capito che a Kari non erano le parole che interessavano. Erano solo i fatti.  
Quale prova per la fiducia e l’amore?  
Come poteva fare?  
Se lo chiese spaventato all’idea di non riuscire a convincerlo quella volta.  
Quale prova?  
Era importante convincerlo, era importante fargli capire quanto volesse solo che lui stesse bene e vivesse. Era importante lui.  
Furono le dita di Kari a rispondergli, quando cominciarono a slacciargli la camicia ancora bagnata.   
Era una prova d’amore molto grande per Kari, visti i precedenti della sua infanzia.  
Realizzò quanto innamorato fosse solo allora, perché era sempre stato disposto da subito a darsi fisicamente mentre lui aveva cercato di aspettare di sistemarlo veramente.  
Solo ora capiva che per sistemarlo doveva prenderselo esattamente in quel modo.   
Con amore.  
Fu allora che gli violò con dolcezza le labbra baciandolo. Gli si diede come se non aspettasse altro. Riusciva a percepire la sua espressione turbata.   
Cos’era che l’aveva catturato tanto?  
Non aveva mai smesso di chiederselo e mentre corse con le mani sotto la maglietta facendolo rabbrividire, era ancora lì a provare a capirlo.  
Perché un bassista che suonava in una fermata della metro procurandosi così i soldi per bucarsi gli era entrato tanto dentro?  
Perché si era impuntato tanto?  
Non lo capiva proprio, ma nel separarsi dalla sua bocca per togliergli la maglietta, si ritrovò con la camicia scesa con fatica giù sugli avambracci, allora l’aiutò a sfilarsela del tutto.   
Solo allora si guardarono febbrili e profondamente scossi.   
Il temporale era cessato e la luce era tornata da sola, non se ne erano nemmeno accorti, si stupirono nel vedersi entrambi scossi e mentre Kari si chiedeva perché Joshua piangesse, questi già aveva le sue risposte:  
\- Per capire che non sono un falso figlio di puttana puoi solo stare con me e conoscermi meglio, il tempo ti dirà chi sono. Se ti va di rischiare come ho rischiato io a prenderti con me, allora siamo a buon punto. - Kari riuscì solo a chiedere ‘perché’ e quando l'altro rispose, provò il famoso tuffo dentro: - Perché una volta che mi accetterai non ti lascerò mai più andare, per nessuna ragione al mondo. Ho lottato troppo per te, non ti pianterò nemmeno se lo vorrai. - Suonò come una minaccia, ma per il ragazzo fu la cosa più dolce che potessero dirgli e vi si aggrappò rispondendo con un bacio che gli tolse il fiato.  
Quella sua paura di venir respinto era ubriacante e di nuovo tolse la capacità di ragionamento a Joshua.  
Si annullò trovandosi ad agire preso dalla frenesia in un crescendo senza fine e riserve.  
Fecero l'amore sul divano per la prima volta, togliendosi veloci i vestiti e mettendoci poca dolcezza e romanticismo. Joshua iniziò stendendoglisi sopra come una calda e dolce coperta con l'intenzione di curarlo con estremo candore, voleva farlo sentire amato, dirgli coi gesti, coi baci e le carezze con cui lo ricopriva quanto l'amasse e volesse prendersi cura di lui, le mani a tracciare le linee preziose dei suoi muscoli, ma Kari lo divorò prendendo il sopravvento su di lui, come se avesse dei demoni da battere.  
Fu come se cercasse di fare l'amore prima di subire un blocco interiore, voleva andare più veloce del diavolo che gli gridava dentro e gli chiedeva come potesse dopo quello che aveva passato.  
Kari spinse via Joshua per schiacciarlo col suo corpo possente, lo baciò con rabbia e voracità scendendo sul suo inguine subito, dandogli un piacere immediato e sconvolgente. Cercava di cancellare i ricordi che erano riaffiorati più forti che mai, lo graffiava attirandolo a sé invece che limitarsi alle carezze, gli circondava le gambe intorno alle spalle mentre lo teneva frenetico contro di sé, con le dita che cercavano la sua apertura e si infilavano dentro prepotentemente perchè aveva paura, una paura infinita di non riuscire ad andare fino in fondo. Ma lo voleva, lo voleva con tutto sé stesso perchè lui era l'unico che si fosse veramente preso cura di lui, che l'aveva aiutato e tirato fuori dal suo inferno.   
Era l'unico che era stato capace di stimolarlo, entrargli dentro con la forza, scuoterlo, sconvolgerlo. Joshua era stato il solo in grado di fargli guardare dentro. Era stato fuori da ogni logica. Kari non sapeva dire se quello fosse amore, ma era un sentimento troppo forte e prezioso, troppo bello e positivo per scaricarlo.  
Ne aveva un sacro terrore. Di esserne tradito, di subire altri tragici attacchi, però al tempo stesso non voleva lasciarlo andare.  
Era stato il primo a farlo stare bene, a dargli la voglia di provarci, la curiosità che forse c'era ancora qualcosa di bello da vivere.   
Dentro di sé era dilaniato perchè provava delle cose incredibilmente belle per lui, ma ne era terrorizzato per le esperienze che lo bloccavano al di là di un muro.  
I ricordi non aiutavano a scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione che tutto potesse finire, ma parlarne era stato liberatorio.  
Joshua gli aveva dimostrato di tenerci davvero, era diventato matto per lui, si era infuriato come non avrebbe mai immaginato. Glielo aveva visto sul serio quel suo sentimento vero ed autentico ed era lì per lui.   
Non poteva lasciarselo scappare, non poteva andarsene. Doveva rischiare. Era la prima volta che se lo diceva, però forse poteva valerne la pena.   
Niky non faceva che dirglielo. Bisognava anche crederci, ogni tanto. Aprirsi per primi.   
Poteva crederci?  
Decise con enorme tormento di farlo entrare in sé, Kari si girò di scatto mettendosi a carponi davanti a lui in una posizione ovvia, Joshua rimase basito a guardarlo. Aveva pensato che per la prima volta completa sarebbe stato Kari l’attivo visti i modi sempre irruenti che aveva avuto e mentre l’aveva visto prendere il sopravvento in quel modo brusco si era chiesto come mai, con una storia così alle spalle, accettasse di arrivare a quello step. Ma forse non lo stava accettando, forse era una guerra con sé stesso e da come Kari stava facendo l’amore con lui, Joshua se ne rese conto.   
A quel punto decise di riprendere le cose nelle sue mani e calmare gli animi, quietò nettamente il ritmo e tornò alla sua dolcezza, chinandosi sul suo collo e sulla sua schiena possente, lo leccò e lo carezzò finendo nei suoi glutei di cui si prese cura con meticolosità e senza fretta, prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario fin quasi ad ucciderlo dal desiderio sospeso.   
Quando lo sentì fremere impaziente, Joshua entrò in lui tenendolo per i fianchi, in ginocchio si spinse in lui con decisione e dolcezza insieme, attese paziente vedendo tutti i suoi muscoli preda di spasmi affascinanti e meravigliosi, si perse vedendo come si tendeva e poi lentamente come si rilassava, come lasciava, come mollava.  
Kari lento si abbandonò e lui iniziò a muoversi con una calma infinita, trasmettendogli l’amore che aveva voluto dargli prima. Sospendendo la lotta personale di Kari e lasciando infine solo la pace.   
Si unirono, Kari lo lasciò scalfire il suo guscio nella speranza di non pentirsene mai, spaventato in cuor suo di star facendo un errore.  
Perchè era stufo di stare solo, si sentiva freddo e Joshua era stato il primo, il solo in grado di scaldarlo. Non ne poteva più di quel freddo, quel vuoto e quella solitudine, basta nebbia. Voleva provare a vedere se quella fonte di calore poteva scaldarlo sul serio, di più, per sempre.   
Era così stanco di quel dolore, di quella solitudine... lo era così tanto... e Joshua ci teneva davvero, Joshua lo amava... lo amava, vero?   
Se lo chiese mentre, poco prima dell’orgasmo, l'uomo sopra di lui si fermò come se gli leggesse dentro i suoi infiniti tormenti.   
A quel punto, infatti, disse piano:   
\- Posso amarti come meriti? - Non l’avrebbe mai chiesto in condizioni normali, ma era lì anche per dimostrargli che era diverso, che poteva fidarsi, che lo voleva veramente, che stava facendo di tutto per restituirgli ciò che aveva perso.  
La sua anima.  
Kari annuì apertamente turbato e spaventato, doveva aprirsi, doveva provarci. Era bello stare con lui. Joshua lo amava e voleva essere amato, ne aveva bisogno, ne aveva troppo bisogno. Un disperato infinito bisogno.   
Si unirono ad ogni spinta, si fusero in un ritmo crescente ed intenso portando finalmente la pace fra due corpi che si erano bruciati fino a quel momento, portandola in un Kari terrorizzato, teso fino allo spasmo e sul punto di gridare.   
Quando sentì quel calore dentro, ogni sensazione negativa fisica ed interiore venne spazzata via.  
Fu uno strappo dal mondo per entrambi e poi un ritrovarsi al di là della dimensione, di nuovo insieme.  
Kari strinse gli occhi e trattenne le lacrime, si aggrappò alla conferma assoluta che a Joshua gli importava veramente, ora lo sentiva senza dubbi. Non era una finta perché vide la sua emozione palpabile.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato avvenisse così, ma fu la cosa più bella della sua vita.  
Il sentimento che provò in quel momento vinse su tutto e il giorno ebbe ragione della notte una volta per tutte.   
Alba.


	12. Provando a guardare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passiamo ad un'altra coppia, Chris e Niky in casa del cantante, la loro convivenza azzardata. Fra i due c'è stato qualcosa che ha fatto capire a Niky i propri istinti omosessuali, cosa che l'ha messo profondamente in crisi. A causa della sua situazione economica grave è finito a vivere proprio con Chris ed ora devono superare questa convivenza difficile. Difficile perché i due sono i perfetti opposti ed ora vediamo quanto opposti sono. Come detto in precedenza loro hanno un ruolo importante nella storia e di tanto in tanto hanno dei dovuto approfondimenti.

CAPITOLO XI:

PROVANDO A GUARDARE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/chris8.jpg)

"è tempo di dimenticare il passato per  
spazzar via quello che è successo ultimamente  
nascondersi dietro ad una faccia vuota  
non chiedere troppo, dillo soltanto  
perchè questo è solo un gioco  
è una bella bugia,  
è la smentita perfetta  
una così bella bugia in cui credere  
così bella che mi rende bello  
tutti mi stanno guardando  
sto correndo in cerchio, tesoro  
una disperazione calma si sta espandendo"

[\- 30 second to mars - A beautiful lie -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Kvd-uquuhI)

  
\- Chissà come sta Kari… - Mormorò fra sé e sé Niky in pensiero per l’amico. Chris sbuffò, nonostante avesse capito che tipo di rapporto li legava non riusciva a rilassarsi sempre, era più forte di lui.   
\- Staranno scopando! - Esclamò secco per chiudere subito l’argomento.   
Niky lo guardò sgranando gli occhi. Aveva sempre quel modo di parlare che era tutto un programma!  
\- Quello non significa che abbiano risolto… possono farlo anche solo per mettere una pezza su una cosa che non riescono a risolvere come si deve! -   
Chris continuò imperterrito a giocare a calcio con la Xbox One ma non si fece sfuggire l’occasione per rigirarsi l’argomento a suo favore.  
\- Vuoi dire che concepisci il sesso anche per mezzi così sporchi e comunque non per amore? -  
Il tono scettico infastidì Niky che comunque rispose con sincerità:  
\- Io non lo farei mai senza amore, ma so bene che c’è chi lo fa! - Il cantante fece un goal nel gioco ed esultando come un bambino gasatissimo si fece guardare a dir poco incredulo dal ragazzo seduto sul divano, aveva finito da poco di riordinare dopo la cena che lui stesso aveva cucinato.  
Quando finì di festeggiare come un dodicenne, tornò a giocare come niente fosse e, sempre come niente, riprese anche l’argomento di conversazione col suo tipico tono provocatorio:   
\- Io non ci trovo niente di male nel sesso fine a sé stesso, anzi! Lo trovo molto soddisfacente! - Niky che ben sapeva che tipo fosse, rispose sempre con la sua consueta ed assoluta onestà, ma non certo con cattiveria:  
\- Hai provato anche quello fatto con amore, per dire una cosa del genere? - Fu tanta la sua ingenuità, ma sapeva che non l’aveva mai fatto. O magari sperava lo smentisse.  
Chris non si preoccupò di apparire come un ragazzo senza amore e quando si trovò a rispondergli lo fece senza il minimo problema:  
\- No e non trovo mi manchi nulla! Voglio dire, sto benissimo lo stesso anche senza essermi mai innamorato. - Niky si rifiutò di crederci seduta stante e indignato proseguì verso un sentiero scosceso:   
\- Non ci crederò mai! Nessuno vive bene senza amore! -  
Chris prese un goal dalla squadra avversaria e dopo aver scaricato una valanga di imprecazioni che fecero impallidire l’ascoltatore, riprese seccato sia per il pareggio che per l’argomento che gli sapeva d’ipocrisia…  
\- Tu ti sei mai innamorato? Mi sembrava d’aver capito che sei vergine, no? Che diavolo puoi saperne? -   
Niky si morse il labbro, esitò un istante ma non si fermò. Era convinto delle sue scelte e del suo stile di vita, lo portava sempre avanti in ogni caso, anche se a volte qualcuno riusciva a farlo sentire fuori dal mondo.  
\- No, non mi sono mai innamorato e sì, sono vergine e ne sono anche contento perché quando amerò qualcuno lo farò con lui e lui soltanto, senza cambiarne di continuo per il gusto di farlo! E sai cosa avrò in più di uno che invece fa così, fa come te? La felicità! Quel tipo di felicità che ti rende completo e soddisfatto, che non ti fa mancare nulla. Quella felicità. -   
Non avrebbe mai voluto parlare in quel modo così coinvolto e sentito, quasi sgarbato, ma non era proprio riuscito a trattenersi e quando vide il ragazzo subire un altro goal e chiudere il gioco con un gesto seccato, si morse il labbro pentendosi amaramente. Guardò la sua nuca, il collo era irrigidito e gli parve di vedere anche la sua espressione improvvisamente cupa. Se ne dispiacque e non sapendo come rimediare si scusò subito senza esitare.  
\- Scusami, io… non volevo dire che tu sei infelice, solo che… Chris, te la sei presa? Volevo solo dire che siamo molto diversi, io credo in certe cose in cui tu non credi, ma non significa che io sia migliore di te o… - Ma al costante silenzio dell’altro capì d’averla fatta grossa e pentendosene si fece divorare subito dal rimorso. Si era comportato malissimo, gli aveva rinfacciato le sue debolezze, le sue mancanze… non era da lui farlo, ma si era sentito deriso ingiustamente per una cosa che invece anche Chris avrebbe dovuto capire se non addirittura condividere.  
\- E la tua fede ti permette di essere gay? - Chiese aspro Chris tutto d’un tratto senza girarsi ancora. Niky mise i piedi giù e fece per alzarsi, ma si fermò. Cosa poteva dire, a quel punto? Se l’era meritato… tutti avevano punti di forza e debolezze, non era giusto comportarsi alla stessa maniera per ferirsi e innalzarsi. Strinse le mani sui cuscini del divano; a terra, poco più in là, c’era Chris che aveva abbandonato il joystick e continuava a fissare la televisione gigantesca ormai spenta.  
\- Mi permette di essere me stesso. - Mormorò a viso basso e con un filo di voce mortificato e amareggiato. Era brutto parlarsi così e l'altro percepì il suo stato d’animo amareggiato. Se ne pentì a sua volta di aver parlato così e non esitò a girarsi per guardarlo in viso. Cosa stavano facendo?  
Si rinfacciavano i rispettivi punti deboli così, come una coppia agli sgoccioli?  
Lo guardò dal basso e piegando le labbra in segno contrariato, furono le sue scuse mute che accompagnò anche ad una stretta della propria mano sul suo ginocchio.  
Niky capì che era pentito e accettò il suo pentimento poiché anche lui voleva ricambiare, fu per questo che si sedette a terra con lui sul tappeto e prendendogli la mano lo guardò da vicino alla stessa altezza. Non si vergognò di quel gesto così poco maschile, aumentò la presa e si ipnotizzò col suo sguardo così intenso e magnetico. Non riusciva a capire come potesse essere così, ma si sentì come sempre svanire e parlando senza pensarci, non si intimidì nemmeno a dire quello:  
\- Siamo solo troppo diversi, ma non significa che non possiamo andare d’accordo e stare bene insieme, non credi? Perdonami, se mi toccano certi tasti divento antipatico e dico cose che non vorrei… -   
\- Ma le pensi, però… - Fece Chris con un fastidioso graffio dentro di sé. Non gli era mai capitato di sentirsi così, non gli piaceva, lo divorava, era davvero orrendo e insofferente.   
Niky appoggiò con dolcezza la fronte alla sua e con quel gesto estremamente delicato e intimo, mormorò piano:   
\- Non so niente di te, non devi sentirti offeso da quel che penso. Però vorrei conoscerti bene, mi piacerebbe… -   
Il sollievo che sentì il cantante non ebbe eguali e non riuscì proprio per niente a capire il motivo per cui fu possibile, ma la fronte di Niky sulla propria era estremamente confortevole e provò a rispondersi così.   
Nessuno si era mai dato tanta pena per guardare sotto la superficie. Sotto la sua, ovviamente.   
Perché lui aveva una bella voce, era un bravo cantante e sapeva muoversi come un Dio sul palco. Perché era anche bello e sapeva dare piacere agli altri che in molti si immaginavano.   
Per questo nessuno si era mai dato pena di vedere se c’era anche altro oltre a tutto quello. Perché quello che si vedeva era già più che sufficiente.  
\- Sono solo un Lupo Cattivo, cosa ci vedi in me di tanto bello da rischiare fino a questo punto? Potrei mangiarti, Cappuccetto Rosso. Potrei rovinarti e portarti sulla cattiva strada. Non hai paura? - Disse piano e suadente come se gli stesse facendo la proposta più indecente mai fatta sulla faccia della Terra.   
Niky col fiato sospeso e il caldo che partiva da dentro, da parti inesplorate di sé, rispose senza pensarci, di slancio, come se non aspettasse altro che quelle domande.  
\- Sì che ho paura, ma sento che ne vale la pena… - Però detta così forse poteva sembrare davvero sconnesso e senza senso.   
\- Dove lo senti? Come fai? - Voleva capire nonostante i suoi occhi erano talmente vicini che distingueva anche i contorni delle sue pupille sul nero dell’iride. Erano gli occhi più luminosi che avesse mai visto nonostante fossero tanto scuri.  
\- È istintivo, non so spiegarlo, io sento che vale la pena conoscerti meglio, rischiare, andare oltre… lo sento… e so che razionalmente sembra una stupidaggine, ma non so come spiegarlo… io mi fido di ciò che mi succede, se mi capita c’è sempre un senso, un disegno di Dio, qualcosa che va oltre la mia comprensione del momento, un giorno capirò. Non posso evitare di abbandonarmi a ciò che mi capita perché credo in Dio e so che non mi abbandona mai. - Lo credeva con tanta fermezza che destabilizzò sin nel profondo Chris che non credeva in niente, forse nemmeno sé stesso dopotutto.   
\- Vai contro la tua fede, però… la religione non permette l’unione fra uomini, è contro natura, no? E vai contro questo per qualcosa che senti istintivamente e che non sai nemmeno spiegare? Perché ti fidi di Dio che paradossalmente è proprio colui che disapprova certi legami? - La provocazione era nel suo sangue, ma era più un volerlo capire e Niky lo prese come uno spunto prezioso. Finì per carezzargli la guancia con la mano libera mentre l’altra stringeva ancora la sua e senza timore di fissarlo da tanta vicinanza, disse con una serenità invidiabile:   
\- È la religione che non lo permette, è vero, ma Dio è amore e vuole che noi siamo felici come siamo, che ci accettiamo fra di noi. Non può disapprovare il razzismo fra persone di nazionalità diverse ed invece approvare la discriminazione fra generi solo perché uno di natura ama qualcuno che in teoria non potrebbe. Se è natura e non è una cosa volontaria, chi ha la colpa? È Dio che ci ha fatti così, è Dio la nostra natura. Non esiste errore in questo, non siamo sbagliati, io non mi sento sbagliato. Ed anche se forse lo sto capendo ora in questo momento per la prima volta, mi sta bene lo stesso. È un sollievo perché fin’ora ci ero stato male tanto da non mangiare più e non dormirci la notte, ma sai cosa penso? Che bisogna parlarne con le persone giuste e nei momenti giusti, bisogna avere tempo per capire bene le cose e accettarle. Perché tutto ha il suo tempo e sono sinceramente convinto che chiunque non faccia male al prossimo, non è sbagliato in nessuna particella che lo compone. Perché Dio non fa errori. E se sono gay va bene. Così sia. Significa che va bene così, evidentemente. Che posso viverlo serenamente. Che posso farcela. -  
Non si rese conto d’aver parlato tanto, aveva solo aperto un canale ed aveva fatto fluire le parole al di fuori del suo controllo. Era la cosa più strana che gli fosse mai capitata, ma farlo fu bello, estremamente bello, soprattutto liberatore perché accettare sé stessi era la cosa più grande che si potesse fare e l’aveva appena capito.  
Non era il solo, comunque. Anche Christopher ascoltandolo rapito non pensò che parlasse troppo e troppo di Dio, pensò solo che in ogni caso, sia che condividesse o meno il suo credo, era bello accettarsi così in quel modo. Era bello farlo veramente e nel profondo e non solo pro forma.  
Niky in poco tempo aveva capito chi era veramente, affrontato sé stesso e fatto dei conti molto dolorosi per il tipo che era, però aveva vinto ed era tornato a galla. Guardarsi dentro e trovare il segreto più grande di sé in quel modo, non era facile per nessuno e nemmeno scontato. Si poteva vivere una vita intera solo in superficie.   
Lui si sentiva così. Uno da superficie. Ma aveva, poi, un interiorità?  
Quando scriveva canzoni era così difficile che pensava fosse dovuto al fatto che non aveva niente dentro.  
Quando faceva sesso con qualcuno era così facile dare il proprio corpo e prendersi quello degli altri che pensava fosse incapace di prendersi altro, qualcosa di più inconsistente, ma profondo e interiore.   
Quando conosceva qualcuno era così spontaneo guardare l’esterno e farsi guardare allo stesso modo che pensava non ci fosse altro.   
Ma poi arrivava un ragazzo che sì riconosceva in lui un bel tipo capace di risvegliare qualunque istinto latente - era cosciente di essere stato lui a tirargli fuori il suo lato omosessuale - ma soprattutto capace di vedergli dentro qualcosa di interessante, che poteva valerne la pena.  
La verità era che non si era nemmeno mai dato tanta pena lui stesso per conoscersi meglio, per questo si era accettato in superficie ed era andato avanti a quel modo.   
Per questo poi lentamente aveva sviluppato una sorta di fobia vera e propria per i legami autentici ed i sentimenti. Perché pensava potessero rovinare tutto ciò che era, che aveva e che lo circondava. Così andava bene, no? Perché rischiare di ridicolizzarsi, di ferirsi da soli, di dare modo agli altri di fare a brandelli parti di sé troppo preziose o magari addirittura di finire per odiarsi e disprezzarsi nel vedersi troppo debole, insulso e idiota?  
Perché?  
La risposta gli si parò davanti e furono le sue labbra che catturavano le proprie prima che potesse riprendersi da delle riflessioni che al contrario di Niky, non aveva saputo esprimere a voce.   
Andava bene così, anche se era solo lui a fare il primo passo.   
Combaciare le labbra con le sue fu facile, sembravano fatte apposta per quello. Sembravano perfette così. Erano entrambe morbide e splendidamente calde. Chris chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò assecondandolo, era di una delicatezza e dolcezza che non aveva mai visto in nessuno ed il fatto che fosse un ragazzo non lo sconvolgeva tanto quanto il fatto che lo notasse. Che notasse che era delicato e dolce.  
Non aveva mai fatto caso al modo di baciare od essere dei suoi passati e svariati amanti, ma ora gli sembrava che lui fosse molte cose e che fossero tutte una più deliziosa dell’altra.  
Baciarsi non fu difficile, lo fu fermarsi dopo. Fermarsi per Niky che avrebbe lui stesso voluto andare oltre. Lo fu perché si rese conto di non aver mai desiderato tanto fare qualcosa come in quel momento, lasciarsi andare a quelle carezze così profonde e comunicative.   
Fu difficile però riuscì a fermarsi. Entrambi ansimanti per il desiderio acceso con una scintilla troppo forte per essere spenta tanto facilmente, si fissarono increduli e smarriti.   
\- Cosa diavolo… - Chris non capiva, non aveva mai voluto qualcuno come in quel momento, cosa gli prendeva d’un tratto?  
Niky con sincero dispiacere che gareggiava solo col suo stesso desiderio, rispose sentendosi meschino e ignobile:  
\- Scusami, ma quello che ho detto prima vale… non sarebbe per amore, non ancora, non così. Sarebbe perché siamo trasportati da un’atmosfera confidenziale che ci ha scossi, sarebbe perché io mi sono aperto e tu ti stai guardando dentro. Sarebbe per molte cose, ma non per amore. Io non sono capace. Voglio provare quella gioia che ti dicevo prima. Se è questa la strada ci arriveremo, ma al momento giusto. Ti prego. - Chris avrebbe voluto mandarlo a quel paese, insultarlo pesantemente, cacciarlo di casa ed andare con un altro seduta stante, ma non fece niente di tutto quello e imprecando frustrato nascose il viso contro la sua spalla come se si accasciasse a lui senza forze. Non poteva più mandarlo via.  
Si accorse di essere fregato in quel momento.  
Il livello che avrebbe raggiunto non poteva immaginarlo, ma sapeva che si sarebbe stupito lui stesso, incapace comunque di far altro che non fosse assecondare tutto, si arrese a Niky sotto ogni fronte.  
Non lo disse, non ne era ancora capace, ma gli si stava completamente consegnando a lui ed era una cosa talmente sorprendente e sconvolgente da non avere eguali e precedenti.   
Nessuno ci avrebbe mai creduto, per questo non ne avrebbe parlato ad anima viva. Perché nessuno sapeva che cosa c’era nei suoi abissi né che ne avesse.  
\- Perdonami, Chris… puoi? - Ovvio che non poteva, ma non poteva nemmeno mandarlo via, quindi pur di averlo ancora con sé accettò anche quello.   
\- Ma sbrigati che altrimenti divento matto… - Niky non aveva idea di cosa intendesse e quanto vera fosse quell’affermazione, ma soprattutto non sapeva che la sua pazienza era super limitata.   
Però nel sorridere sollevato e contento e nell’abbracciarlo entusiasta e di slancio, tolse il respiro all'altro che rimase a farsi coccolare in quel modo sentito e spontaneo che nessuno aveva mai osato.  
Non sapeva chi era, non l’aveva ancora capito con certezza, ma chiunque egli fosse non stentava più tanto a credere che fosse veramente mandato da qualcuno di molto in alto.   
Quello fu il primo passo verso una fede che non aveva mai avuto.


	13. Decifrando il caos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua e Kari finalmente si sono aperti uno all'altro, Joshua ha dimostrato quanto ama Kari e Kari si è aperto con lui, hanno fatto l'amore dopo la storia sconvolgente che quest'ultimo ha condiviso ed ora è tempo di ricominciare da capo, ma questa volta meglio di come sia mai stato fino ad ora. Non sarà facile, ma chi ben comincia... intanto si torna al lavoro, il gruppo deve finire di registrare il nuovo video musicale e sarà l'occasione per tutti di fare qualche chiacchierata a mente fredda dopo le molte cose successe.

CAPITOLO XII:  
DECIFRANDO IL CAOS

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari9.jpg)

"So che hai sofferto  
ma non voglio che tu lo nasconda  
è tutto freddo e senza amore  
io non permetterò che ti venga negato qualcosa  
Sarò di conforto  
ti farò sentire pura  
abbi fiducia in me  
puoi stare sicura  
Voglio riconciliare la violenza che c'è nel tuo cuore  
voglio riconoscere che la tua bellezza non è solo una maschera  
voglio esorcizzare i demoni del tuo passato  
voglio soddisfare i desideri non rivelati che ci sono nel tuo cuore"  
[\- Muse - Undisclosed desires -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8OOWcsFj0U)

I dolori per le posizioni scomode li svegliarono ad un certo punto della notte, la luce ancora accesa non li aveva aiutati a dormire bene, erano solo crollati dopo aver fatto l'amore.   
Lamentandosi in perfetta concomitanza nel vano tentativo di trovare delle posizioni accettabili, Kari si alzò imprecando dopo pochissimo, prese Joshua per il polso e se lo tirò verso le scale, chiuse la luce ed andò su in camera. Una volta sul letto matrimoniale del suo compagno, si tuffò sopra in attesa di sentirlo stendersi. Quando ad occhi chiusi percepì il letto abbassarsi, allungò il braccio verso di lui, lo trovò, lo raggiunse sempre senza guardare e gli si allacciò addosso come un gatto in cerca di calore umano.  
Quel calore gli arrivò con sorpresa ed un sorrisino incredulo.  
Joshua rimase interdetto da quella sua presa di posizione, mentre lo incastrava a sé.   
Non riuscì più ad addormentarsi, rimase sveglio a pensare alla storia atroce di Kari e a quella prima volta insieme. Era stata strana, frenetica, piena di paure e di lotte interiori. Si chiese se un giorno sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo con serenità, senza quel dilaniante senso di terrore.   
Sapendo la sua storia era comprensibile il motivo per cui si sentiva così, si era stupito che poi l’avesse fatto, però aveva percepito molto chiaramente il suo bisogno di crederci e lasciarsi andare a qualcosa di bello.  
Aveva toccato con mano la sua solitudine ed il suo dolore, Kari era arrivato ad un livello tale che non ne poteva più di stare male, solo, sentirsi vuoto e freddo.   
Così aveva cercato del calore, dell'amore, pur avendone paura, paura di essere tradito e pugnalato, di soffrire ancora.  
Quello gli diede il chiaro quadro di quanto male stesse Kari.   
“Ma almeno lotta per qualcosa di bello, prima allontanava tutto. Non ne voleva sapere. Io avrò dato inizio al processo, ma in qualche modo un ruolo importante lo ha avuto Niky. Credo che la sua positività sia stata determinante. Niky è arrivato e semplicemente è stato ad ascoltarlo, gli ha chiesto di lui e lo ha ascoltato. Dopotutto Kari non chiedeva altro. Io volevo che chiedesse aiuto, Niky glielo ha dato a prescindere, senza aspettare che lo chiedesse.”  
Non trovò una conclusione, solo una serie di domande che si tenne per sé.  
Kari si era messo con lui ed aveva accettato tutto quello perchè provava realmente dei sentimenti, oppure era stato attratto da quello che Joshua provava?  
Se lo chiese a lungo vegliando sul suo sonno piuttosto sereno per una delle rare volte che non era agitato.   
Forse non provava proprio le stesse cose, però voleva sentirsi amato, ne aveva un disperato bisogno.  
“E se è questo ciò di cui ha bisogno, è questo che gli darò, non mi importa se magari non mi ama davvero e se non sarà mai la stessa cosa. Voglio solo che stia bene, che rinasca, che ce la faccia. Parlarmi della sua storia, accettare qualcuno dentro di sé interiormente e fisicamente sono i passi più importanti per la rinascita. Ce la farà. Farò di tutto affinchè ce la faccia.”

Al mattino, Kari si svegliò con il principio di un incubo.   
Uno diverso dal solito.  
Vide Joshua trasformarsi in suo padre, questo lo spinse a svegliarsi di soprassalto e a guardare il compagno.   
Non aveva chiuso occhio, prima ancora di fargli domande sapeva cosa era successo e carezzandogli il fianco su cui la sua mano poggiava pigramente, disse fintamente brusco:   
\- Non era niente. -   
Kari, seppure addormentato e turbato, riconobbe il falso tono arcigno e fece un ghigno divertito che divenne scherno.   
\- Ma dai, fingi di essere un orco solo per non perdere la faccia? - Disse scacciando subito quel sogno. Fortunatamente era tutto a posto e avrebbe lottato affinchè così rimanesse.   
Era l'inizio, ne era consapevole, avrebbe fatto molta fatica in generale per arrivare ad uno stato soddisfacente personale, ma sapeva quanto era stato positivo essersi aperto a lui, avergli detto di sé ed avergli permesso di fare l'amore insieme.   
Erano cose importanti che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter dare a qualcuno, ma quando aveva sentito il suo amore aveva capito che di lui poteva fidarsi. Avere qualcuno a cui darsi era così bello, così dolce.   
L'aveva disperatamente voluto. Ne era sempre stato spaventato, ma al tempo stesso era stato proprio quello che aveva cercato.  
Joshua gli diede una ginocchiata che però colpì solo la sua gamba intrecciata alla sua e non sortì molto effetto. Dopo di che si limitò a scrollarselo di dosso fingendosi offeso. Non che ne avesse la forza. Kari era molto più forte di lui e dopo un po' cambiò da solo posizione smettendo quella stupida ma divertente lotta.   
Erano stesi entrambi sul fianco, uno davanti all'altro, quando Kari dall'aria vagamente divertita e sadica passò ad una seria e pensierosa. Joshua l'accompagnò silenzioso in attesa che se la sentisse di dire qualcosa.  
\- Non ho mai voluto dire tutto a qualcuno come con te. - Disse usando poche ma incisive parole. Joshua capì tutto il resto che non fu in grado di dire. Quella notte aveva parlato molto anche per tutte le volte che invece non ci era riuscito, aveva detto quello che aveva sognato di riuscire a dire. Ora era tornato a quei freni che si imponeva per paura di essere rifiutato, deriso, messo in discussione.   
\- È un passo importante per uscirne. Parlarne. Però dovevi essere tu a decidere quando farlo, liberamente. - Spiegò Joshua. Kari l'aveva poi capito anche se tardi e dopo le mille arrabbiature prese.   
\- Quando ho capito quanto ti importava di me... che provavi davvero qualcosa di così forte... - Non sapeva dire 'amore', forse credeva fosse una parola ad uso esclusivo delle favole e lui non ne viveva una di certo. Joshua annuì indicandogli che aveva capito e lui continuò sempre imbarazzato, ma col bisogno di farlo. - A quel punto è stato impossibile tenermelo dentro. Credo aspettassi solo uno di cui fidarmi. E posso fidarmi solo di quelli che... -   
\- Che ti amano. - Concluse per lui. Erano degli importantissimi passi in avanti e Joshua ne era contento.   
Non lo forzò a dire e fare altro, si limitarono a baciarsi e sancire quella nuova fase sia del loro rapporto che di loro stessi.   
Entrambi erano maturati in una notte, entrambi erano cresciuti.   
Ma a Joshua non era sfuggito che Kari non gli aveva detto che lo amava anche lui. Forse non sarebbe mai riuscito a dirglielo.  
O forse non l'avrebbe mai provato, ma pur di farlo stare bene, era disposto anche a sopportarlo. 

Nel bel mezzo del 'risveglio', il cellulare di Joshua ebbe la cattiva idea di suonare. Dopo un paio di squilli, dovette rispondere e lo fece seccato.  
Con le labbra di Kari che scivolavano sul suo collo mentre gli saliva sopra.   
La vocina timida e sottomessa di Niky si fece sentire nell'orecchio creando un assurdo contrasto fra lui e quel che 'subiva'.   
\- Scusa, dormivi? - Fece mortificato.  
\- No! - Fu la risposta secca e brusca   
\- Scusa. - Fece imbarazzato perchè era chiaro cosa aveva interrotto. La sua voce roca sospirava fra una risposta secca e l'altra.   
\- Cosa vuoi? - Brontolò sbrigativo.   
\- Chi è? - Disse Kari risalendo sulle labbra e prendendosele senza ritegno, prepotente.   
\- Scusate, non volevo ma dovevo sapere se devo venire per Kari o no. So che per l’agenda dovrei, ma non ero sicuro perché… - Cominciò ad impappinarsi e quando Joshua si mise a brontolare, Kari si mise a ridere e prendendogli il telefono di mano parlò al suo posto lasciando perdere l'assalto al suo compagno.   
\- Ehi Niky! Come te la passi con quella pornostar? Sei ancora vergine? - Domanda apparentemente idiota e piena di umorismo, ovviamente aveva un senso preciso visto che Niky era nella tana del lupo.   
\- Tutto bene. Tutto a posto. Ancora. - Aggiunse alla fine rigido come un manichino. La storia in breve era che Chris voleva saltare addosso a Niky per puro sfizio, mentre Niky aveva dei principi troppo solidi per cedere e fare certe cose senza amore di mezzo. Lui poteva anche ammettere i sentimenti per Chris se questi si presentavano, ma Chris si dichiarava incapace di provare amore, per cui era una specie di vicolo cieco. Si trattava di assistere a chi avrebbe vinto fra gli ormoni od i valori.   
\- Bene! Resisti e tieni strette le gambe! - Fece volgare e diretto, ma nemmeno troppo per i suoi soliti canoni. Ovviamente Kari tifava per Niky, senza ombra di dubbio.  
\- Cosa diavolo vuoi sapere? - Tornò ad inserirsi Joshua riprendendosi il cellulare.   
\- Se devo venire o no! - Rispose al limite dell’isterismo il ragazzino chiaramente imbarazzato per averli colti in flagrante e per la domanda a cui aveva dovuto rispondere.   
\- No, non serve, mi occupo io di lui! Ci vediamo sul set del video! - Disse sbrigativo il manager stufo di essere ancora al telefono sul più bello.   
\- Ok, scusate davvero, dovevo saperlo perché altrimenti sarei venuto! - Ma Joshua chiuse il cellulare e lo buttò sul comodino cambiando velocemente le posizioni, si mise sopra e tornò piacevolmente all’attacco del suo corpo atletico e perfetto. Scese sul suo collo e poi sul suo petto, succhiò vorace i capezzoli mentre si accompagnava con le mani che lo carezzavano senza esitare. Come senza esitare scese sul suo inguine mordicchiando e tormentandolo prima di leccare e succhiare impetuoso, sebbene dentro di sé si chiedesse se potesse farlo o meno.   
Adesso avevano fatto i seri abbastanza, non era da loro esagerare con le cose stucchevoli o sarebbero cambiati troppo e non si sarebbero riconosciuti.  
Insomma, certe cose andavano fatte a piccole dosi, nel loro caso non si trattava tanto della sfera sessuale quanto del parlare di sentimenti.   
Kari affrontava le proprie paure e lotte prendendo tutto di petto.  
Se una cosa lo spaventava ci andava giù pesante fino a torturarsi, nel caso del fare sesso era esattamente quello.  
Era combattuto per vari motivi, però non voleva sentirsi debole per cui lo faceva a costo di torturarsi e sforzarsi.  
Di fatto era molto piacevole ed alla fine il risultato non lo poteva rinnegare seriamente.  
Era il suo mettersi alla prova.  
Quella notte l'aveva fatto anche in un altro senso, non solo fisicamente e quindi col sesso, ma anche con le parole e la sua storia. Le sue ferite. Lentamente cominciava a sentirsi veramente meglio. 

  
Il luogo del ritrovo non era molto lontano dalla città, avevano allestito un piccolo campo per ripararsi dal sole cocente che colava a picco proprio nelle ore più calde della giornata ed i tecnici erano già al lavoro col montaggio del set.  
Il video era una specie di cortometraggio nonostante la canzone non parlasse della storia che avrebbero girato.   
Erano soliti fare video che poi non c’entravano con la canzone anche se poi un qualche collegamento c’era sempre.  
Le rocce del deserto in periferia di Los Angeles erano famose e dopo di questo non sarebbero rimasti che dettagli tecnici come effetti speciali e cose da rifinire a computer.   
Né ai ragazzi né tanto meno a Niky stesso era molto chiara la storia poiché avevano girato il giorno prima tutti gli interni e quelli sarebbero stati gli esterni, di conseguenza non c’era una visione consequenziale d’insieme e capire quale sarebbe stata la storia del video, era praticamente impossibile.   
Quel che era certo, era che Chris doveva cantare di continuo e di conseguenza Niky doveva essere sempre in mostra a guardarlo per non farlo andare sottotono o addirittura stonare.  
In realtà il ragazzo non pensava di essere così importante, era convinto che fosse solo una scena, quella del cantante, e che in realtà potesse benissimo cantare anche da solo, però gli piaceva guardarlo e non si lamentava.  
Arrivati sul set, gli ultimi furono proprio Joshua e Kari, Chris e Niky non se ne stupirono e dopo l’espressione soddisfatta di Joshua nemmeno gli altri. Kari si manteneva piuttosto spento e tranquillo, ma era evidente la serenità di fondo che albergava sul suo sguardo non più tormentato come prima.  
Una volta sul posto, Joshua andò subito dai tecnici e dal regista del video, colui che li ideava e li dirigeva. Quando lo perse, Kari non se ne preoccupò e individuando al volo Niky seduto sotto un gazebo montato per fare ombra, si avvicinò planando stanco nella sedia accanto.   
Niky lo salutò con entusiasmo contento di avere qualcuno con cui parlare dal momento che Chris era già stato prelevato per essere preparato per le riprese. Dovevano per forza essere nelle ore di massimo calore e per questo dovevano sbrigarsi a finire tutto in fretta per non prendersi colpi di sole e star male.   
\- Sembra che non hai dormito nulla! - Esclamò Niky guardando bene l’amico che si strofinava il viso e gli occhi sbadigliando a ripetizione.  
\- Non sono abituato a stare tanto sveglio… - Commentò spontaneo con voce roca di sonno. Niky immaginò facilmente cosa l’avesse fatto dormire di meno e ridacchiando imbarazzato non riuscì a nascondere, suo malgrado, la felicità. Significava che per lui le cose finalmente andavano bene. Kari se ne accorse e stupito gli chiese:   
\- Come mai sei tanto contento che io abbia scopato? - Domande da non fare all’aperto. Niky per poco non cadde dalla sedia, fu Kari a tenerlo su prontamente e dopo aver riso ed essersi guardato intorno per assicurarsi di non avere orecchie prossime all’ascolto, continuò: - Puoi rispondere senza paura! Non ci sente nessuno! -   
Niky sospirò, poi si decise a rispondergli anche se con il suo solito impaccio:  
\- Sono contento perché l’avete fatto con amore e per amore. Non è stato un gesto fine a sé stesso. È stato un passo importante in avanti per entrambi. - Kari non aveva nemmeno osato vederla così, ma nel sentirselo dire ammise che non aveva torto.   
Sospirò distogliendo lo sguardo da quello candidamente felice di Niky per cercare al di là del tendone la figura sicura di Joshua, lo trovò che dava ordini a destra e sinistra come se fosse lui il capo di tutto e non semplicemente colui che gestiva gli impegni del gruppo.  
Sorrise divertito e Niky capì quanto ragione avesse nel sentirsi contento e nel pensare che ora le cose erano andate a posto.   
\- Tu invece? Che mi combini con Chris? - Niky preso in contropiede si ritrovò il suo sguardo inquisitore a due centimetri dal viso, sembrava voler capire i suoi pensieri senza che li dicesse e arrossendo si allontanò col busto automaticamente.  
\- N-niente, perché? - Chiese balbettando imbarazzato. Kari rise di nuovo, non era possibile per lui nascondere nemmeno volendolo.  
L’amico gli batté il braccio con la mano e scivolò sulla testa a spettinargli i capelli mossi che gli si scomposero in modo delizioso, dopo di che rilassato e totalmente lontano dalla persona chiusa che era stata fino a quei giorni, proseguì la conversazione con naturalezza:  
\- Sei veramente ancora vergine? - Chiese diretto cercando con lo sguardo Chris. Sicuramente a momenti sarebbero venuti a prelevarlo per sistemarlo a dovere, ma prima d’allora voleva parlare con Niky ancora un po’.  
Quando lo videro, Kari capì d’aver di nuovo perso l’amico poiché se prima era solo vagamente imbarazzato, ora era decisamente bloccato.   
Chris, infatti, per girare gli esterni era quello meno vestito di tutti essendo il frontman del gruppo, il leder vocalist e quello più acclamato dai fan.   
Farlo girare solo con dei jeans strappati e sdruciti era davvero utile!  
L’avevano anche bagnato facendo effetto sudore e truccato con qualche ferita strategica.   
\- Cosa dovreste essere, di preciso? - Riuscì a chiedere dopo un bel po’ senza riuscire a distogliere gli occhi dal cantante che sembrava perfettamente a suo agio in quelle vesti sotto il sole cocente.   
\- Non l’ho capito nemmeno io, naufraghi o qualcosa del genere… -   
Niky cercò di capire quello che stava dicendo, ma non era colpa sua se non aveva senso…  
\- Naufraghi in un deserto? -   
\- Naufraghi stellari, credo… non so di preciso qual è la storia, me l’hanno detta, ma non ci ho capito un cazzo… ma sei vergine o no? Ti è saltato addosso? - Niky non sentì nemmeno una parola e constatando che oltre un fisico mozzafiato, Chris aveva anche delle gambe ed un sedere meravigliosi, si trovò col cervello scollegato e la gola secca, proprio come se fosse lui sotto il sole cocente!  
Kari non poté che ridere e spingendolo per deriderlo meglio, si alzò dopo essere stato chiamato dai preparatori del trucco e dei costumi.   
\- Mi sa che sarai tu a saltargli subito addosso… - Ma Niky non lo sentì proprio, nemmeno si accorse che non era più lì.  
Solo che dopo un po' si ritrovò Ian, il tastierista del gruppo, seduto accanto a chiedergli come andava. A quel punto Niky tornò fra i vivi e con aria melodrammatica, disse:   
\- Sono gay, Ian… alla fine ho perso la mia lotta… - Sembrava una colpa, ma alle risa di Ian capì che forse aveva esagerato e si rilassò. Magari l’aveva presa troppo tragicamente.  
\- Il mondo degli omosessuali ha guadagnato una perla vera e propria! - Esclamò divertito.   
Continuarono a scherzare ancora un po’ fino a che Ian apparentemente sempre carico d’umorismo non fece la domanda seria fra le risa:  
\- E com’è con Chris? È già venuto allo scoperto? - Sembrava una domanda come tante, non lo era affatto e Niky capì all’istante il cambio d’argomento sebbene il tono fosse rimasto invariato.   
Fu lui a riportare tutto alla normalità.  
\- Per quanto mi riguarda ho visto già più di quello che avrei dovuto e che lui crede di avermi mostrato. Non è venuto allo scoperto di proposito, pensa di essere quello di sempre, ma io ho già visto abbastanza. - Con questo Ian pensò di assistere ad un successivo disimpegno da parte del ragazzo, ma quando proseguì ne rimase non poco sorpreso. Specie dalla sicurezza e dalla serenità con cui lo disse: - Mi sto prendendo sempre più, me ne rendo conto benissimo e so che forse è sbagliato e finirà male per me, ma più vedo nel suo abisso più mi ci perdo. Ci sto proprio nuotando dentro. - Il commento di Ian venne dopo qualche istante di riflessioni personali.  
\- Attento a non annegarci… - Niky si girò verso di lui per capire meglio cosa intendesse e chiedere chiarimenti, ma non fece in tempo perché il suo fischio d’apprezzamento lo interruppe dettando un nuovo brusco cambiamento d’argomento e di tono.   
\- Guarda là Kari! - Fece infatti come se non avessero parlato di nulla di serio.   
Niky girò di nuovo il capo per cercare l’amico e quando lo trovò, più che lui notò lo sguardo di Joshua. Sembrava che se lo stesse mangiando con lo sguardo ed era anche sfacciato.  
Tutti i membri del gruppo avevano un bel corpo ed i belli erano considerati Chris ed Ian, Sean era più un tipo anche se apprezzato comunque dalla maggior parte dei fan, Paul era proprio brutto, sembrava un carlino, Manuel era carino ma più che altro simpatico, mentre Kari aveva una bellezza tenebrosa particolare, se non altro per il tipo che era lui stesso, così visivamente tormentato.  
Questo aveva fatto sì che nel conciarlo anch’egli con abiti malmessi e più scoprenti che altro, sbocciasse il fiore che era in lui. Indossava infatti dei jeans ma i suoi erano tagliati fino al ginocchio e sfilati, molto sporchi e trasandati. La maglietta era con le maniche strappate ed altri buchi in diversi punti che davano un tocco di punk che gli stava a pennello.  
Aveva un intrigante alone di dannato, Joshua apprezzava e non solo lui.  
\- Proprio il cigno che viene fuori! - Di suo Kari non era, appunto, il bello per eccellenza, niente di classico o notevole, però era un tipo e comunque aveva i modi, il carattere, il fare che contribuiva. Ad ogni modo il suo corpo da solo era più che sufficiente.  
\- Beh, però sei bravo! - Ammise Ian come se seguisse dei pensieri propri, Niky non capendo assolutamente a cosa si riferisse lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si alzava per unirsi agli altri nel cominciare le riprese.   
Non poteva lontanamente immaginare che tutti imputavano a lui il merito del miglioramento di Kari. L’unico a non pensare di avere meriti era proprio lui.


	14. Ormoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanno ancora girando il nuovo video musicale sotto il sole concente ed in versioni molto hot, mentre Niky diventa il confidente di tutti quelli che sono lì. Forse la sua storia con Chris ha qualche speranza. Mentre glielo iniziano a dire, è tempo di tornare a casa con Kari e Joshua e vedere cosa succede dopo la nottata intensa e piena di rivelazioni shoccanti. È dura arrivare a certi livelli, ma lo è anche il dopo, farci i conti.

CAPITOLO XIII: ORMONI

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki15.jpg) [](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari15.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/joshua8.jpg)

"Nello spazio sconfinato  
Attraverso una terra di sangue e sogni  
Farò in modo che il tuo cuore non vada in pezzi  
Non ti fermi? Per favore  
Liberami, liberami  
Liberami, liberami  
Lasciati andare, lasciati andare, va  
E’ il momento di deporre le armi"  
[\- 30 second to mars - great wide open -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfLVaaCXBbw)

Niky non si perse un istante delle riprese, attratto tanto dai soggetti sotto le telecamere quanto dai meccanismi della regia. Era ammirato da quell’uomo eccentrico che dispensava ordini a destra e a manca tenendo testa allo squalo Joshua che metteva becco in tutto.   
Quando fu il turno di Chris di cantare, perché lui cantava dal vivo anche nei video, fra il modo in cui era conciato e la sua voce, Niky si sciolse, ma forse fu anche per colpa del sole.   
Joshua infatti dovette accompagnarlo sotto il tendone vedendolo barcollare paurosamente.  
Quando lo spinse nella sedia all’ombra e gli buttò in faccia una bottiglia d’acqua senza troppi complimenti, gli si sedette accanto finendo per brontolare seccato:  
\- Piantala di trascurarti, non possiamo farti da baby-sitter, sei tu che lo devi fare a loro! - Fece indicando col capo Chris e Kari.   
Niky imbarazzato per l’essere stato di nuovo tratto in salvo in quel modo che lo faceva apparire fragile come non voleva essere, sorseggiò l’acqua trovando sollievo e lucidità per rispondere calmo:   
\- Chiedo scusa, non lo faccio apposta… dovevo guardarlo cantare e così mi sono fatto coinvolgere troppo… - Per Joshua non era affatto una novità, quella, infatti scoccandogli un’occhiata ironica tornò su Chris che ora aveva una serie di riprese senza dover cantare.   
\- Sì, immagino! - Era chiara l’allusione. Anche troppo chiara.   
Niky la capì anche se non di preciso, ma era difficile fraintendere quel tono e quello sguardo maliziosi e mordendosi il labbro sperò di riuscire a cambiare discorso con la frase successiva sparata senza pensare:  
\- Allora mi pare che con Kari vada tutto bene! - A cambiare discorso era decisamente bravo, in effetti. Joshua spostò lo sguardo sicuro da lui e Chris a Kari seduto più in là su una roccia, fuori dalle riprese, a dormicchiare al sole per abbronzarsi come anche altri del gruppo a cui non toccavano gli obiettivi nell’immediato futuro.  
Erano fanatici dell’abbronzatura ed era normale che non andassero a coprirsi. Tutti ad eccezione di Ian che invece detestava il sole.   
Sospirò senza rendersene conto e piegando il capo si immerse nel suo compagno. Stava dannatamente bene in quelle versi da naufrago con la pelle che brillava strategicamente.  
\- Mi si cuocerà e poi sarà inservibile! - Fu il suo commento fin troppo cristallino che fece ridere Niky.  
\- Insomma bene! - Dopo il giorno precedente non poteva esserne sicuro, ma dal risveglio di quella mattina come minimo poteva stare tranquillo. La conferma l’ebbe col suo sguardo ammiccante estremamente comunicativo.   
‘Non bene, molto di più!’  
\- Si è deciso a fare il passo da solo senza che gli dessi calci in culo! - Niky capì solo allora le motivazioni che avevano spinto Joshua ad essere così severo con Kari ed anche se non l’aveva capito bene subito, ora era chiaro e non poteva che essere d’accordo, infatti con serenità asserì tranquillo:   
\- Bisogna darsi da fare per i propri sogni. Bisogna essere i primi a combattere per essi. - Joshua stesso non aveva dubbi che sarebbe stato d’accordo e con una pacca sul ginocchio che rappresentava il suo ringraziamento, si alzò fischiando con quel suo modo acuto e traumatico.  
\- Kari! Togliti dal sole che ti ammazza e se non lo fa lui lo faccio io! - Le sue grida le udirono tutti e tutti capirono con certezza assoluta che non gli interessava un bel niente degli altri, ma solo di lui. Gli sghignazzi vennero praticamente da ogni essere vivente e finirono in risate vere e proprie quando lo videro fiondarsi come una scheggia dal bassista che pareva per nulla intenzionato a scrostarsi dalla sua postazione luminosa.   
Niky rimase solo per poco, poiché Ian nel giro di un istante gli fu di nuovo seduto accanto.  
Buttato sulla sedia che si liberava a turno, il ragazzo sorrise dandogli la sua acqua per rinfrescarlo, il tastierista la prese e la bevve volentieri e dopo essersi sventolato si lasciò sfuggire un lamento che solitamente non emetteva mai nemmeno sotto tortura:  
\- Odio il sole! Ho la pelle delicata e mi scotto sempre! Anche se mi sono messo tutte le precauzioni possibili vedrai come vado a casa stasera! -   
Niky rise di gusto non invidiandolo per niente:  
\- Ti capisco, stavo per sentirmi male io! Sono matti a fare un video simile! -   
\- E questo è niente! Sapessi in che condizioni quel matto ci fa girare ogni volta! Sempre le più assurde! Una volta siamo andati fino ai limiti di un vulcano! -   
Niky impallidì immaginandoselo.  
\- Ma perché fanno tante riprese a Chris? - Chiese senza controllare minimamente il suo enorme e spiccato interesse per il cantante.  
Ian sorrise vedendoci dietro a quella preoccupazione tutto quel che c’era veramente. Interesse specifico.   
\- È la testa di serie del gruppo, quello che interessa di più al pubblico, oltre che il cantante principale. È normale. Ne approfittano per fargli le riprese sulle parti musicali, quando nessuno canta. - Capendolo, Niky guardò l’ora ed il sole alto e cocente su nel cielo.   
\- Però a quest’ora è pericoloso… - Non celò il suo stato d’animo che intenerì Ian.  
\- Quel regista è matto, ma piace a Joshua proprio per questo! - Nessuno avrebbe potuto nutrire dubbi a tal proposito!  
\- Povero… - Fece poi sentitamente in pensiero per Chris.  
Ian non riuscì proprio a trattenere il commento, a quel punto, ma non v’era ironia, malizia o quant’altro, dietro.  
\- Magari con te funzionerà.. -   
\- Che vuoi dire? -  
Ian parve rifletterci qualche istante prima di dirglielo, alla fine decise che era meglio essere sincero e spiegargli quel particolare che di sicuro nessuno si era preso la briga di dirgli.   
\- Non so se te ne sei accorto, ma Chris è costituzionalmente incapace di amare. E non è una battuta. Lui non si è mai innamorato, sembra non ne sia capace. Non esce con qualcuno fino a provare sentimenti, fa solo cose fisiche e basta. Non dico che sia innamorato solo di sé stesso anche se lo sembra. Sotto la superficie c'è sicuramente insicurezza. Però sta di fatto che non ha mai amato e tutti sono convinti che mai amerà, non ne è in grado. Però magari ci sbagliamo. Magari serve la persona giusta... - Niky non fu in grado di aggiungere altro, non parlò, non commentò. Rimase senza fiato ad ascoltare quella rivelazione di cui aveva già avuto sentore e si chiese come dovesse viverla, come dovesse prenderla, cosa dovesse fare.  
Ian non aggiunse altro. Con un sorriso incoraggiante, si alzò e se ne andò pensando che dopotutto aveva già fatto notevoli miracoli con Kari. Se Niky era capace di farne, tanto valeva approfittarne e vedere che combinava con Chris!

  
Dopo le riprese ed il via libero del regista per andare a casa, Chris e Kari si avvicinarono a Niky in perfetta sincronia, ma mentre uno rimase in silenzio, l'altro fece una delle sue solite domande:   
\- Come ti sono sembrato? - Ovvio chi era stato a farla. Kari scosse il capo pensando che fosse sempre il solito e Niky con aria ebete ed ancora le sue immagini impresse nella mente, rispose balbettando:   
\- O-ottimo! - Chris lo guardò deluso.  
\- Solo ottimo? Niky, devo far svenire la gente che guarderà il video, devo spingere milioni di persone a scaricarlo e a rivederlo in continuazione! - La megalomania e l'egocentrismo di Chris, a volte, sembravano senza fine e mentre Niky stava pensando e degli epiteti adatti che non lo compromettessero troppo, Kari sbuffò e si prese l'amico trascinandoselo via, lontano dal tendone e dall'equipe che smontava tutto.   
\- Intanto spingi me a scappare, lavora su questo! - Vedendoli andarsene, il cantante tuonò seccato:   
\- Ehi, lui è mio! - Ma Kari alzò il dito medio senza fermarsi e nemmeno girarsi.  
\- Non è un cane! - Con questo si allontanarono fino alle macchine, qualcuno già andava via, altri semplicemente facevano su e giù caricando materiale, ma in generale erano appartati.   
Una volta seduti dentro alla sua, Kari l'accese per l'aria condizionata che ebbe cura di non mettere troppo forte e quando anche Niky fece un sospiro di sollievo, il bassista iniziò con un tono basso.   
\- È tutto molto strano, sai... lo guardo e penso... ora andremo a casa e cosa faremo? Di cosa parleremo? E se mi chiederà di quella mia storia? - Niky non aveva alba di cosa parlasse, solitamente chiedeva di cosa parlava, però decise di lasciarlo andare a ruota libera.   
\- È Joshua, non ti ha mai obbligato a fare nulla, no? - Kari ci pensò ed annuì, poi fissando il volante che tormentava con le dita come se fosse storto e dovesse raddrizzarlo, disse quasi col broncio.  
\- Non mi chiedi di quale storia parlo? -   
Niky capì che gliene voleva parlare. Probabilmente dopo averlo detto a Joshua, voleva dirlo anche a lui... forse era solo la prima volta quella traumatica e difficile, poi le altre erano quasi una liberazione.   
O forse sentiva che a Niky glielo doveva.   
\- La tua storia, no? - Kari annuì e dopo un po' si decise ad alzare lo sguardo sul suo che già era dolcemente e pazientemente posato sul suo.  
\- Non vuoi saperla? - Niky ripensò alle parole di Joshua. Uno doveva volere da solo le cose, non doveva essere spinto. Kari lo voleva o si sentiva in dovere?   
Per un momento vacillò ma poi con gentilezza sorrise.  
\- Quando ti va sarò felice di ascoltarla. Se adesso non te la senti non devi... - Kari respirò più a fondo sentendolo e Niky capì che gli aveva detto la cosa giusta.  
\- Un... un'altra volta, allora... - Niky comprese il suo tentativo... avevano un rapporto confidenziale, si aiutavano a vicenda e capiva che doveva parlargli di sé, però era ancora difficile. Sapeva che doveva e forse anche voleva, ma riuscirci era un altro paio di maniche. Kari incrociò il suo sguardo con gratitudine silenziosa, dietro di lui vide Joshua e Chris raggiungerli e prima di farlo uscire, guardando Chris, disse fugace cambiando totalmente tono:   
\- Penso che se c'è speranza per me, c'è anche per lui... - Niky rimase sconvolto da questa frase, non per il fatto che si riferisse alle vicende di qualcun altro o perchè fosse positivo verso la loro storia, quando fino a quel momento era sempre stato negativo.  
Quanto per il semplice e puro fatto che Kari aveva ammesso che c'era speranza per lui.   
Non riuscì a togliersi quell'aria ebete dal volto delicato, perchè la portiera dell'auto si aprì ed una voce squillante lo riprese.  
\- È ora di andare a casa, sono cotto... mi dovrai riempire di crema dopo sole! - Con questo Chris praticamente si prese Niky, la sua famosa proprietà, e senza permettergli di dissentire se lo trascinò via.   
A nessuno era ben chiaro come davvero lo considerasse, però c'era da stupirsi per il modo in cui a volte lo trattava. Sì, una proprietà... ma per quanto legato fosse alle sue cose, non arrivava mai a certi livelli.  
Era quasi come che si stesse superando. 

Joshua entrò in macchina con Kari e gli disse senza troppe gentilezze di partire.  
\- Per oggi ho finito anche io! Ho annullato gli altri impegni, quel pazzo mi ha cotto! - Kari gli lanciò uno sguardo sbieco senza capire.  
\- Ma se siamo noi quelli che giravamo il video! Tu che cazzo c'entri? - Gli chiese infatti.   
\- Dovevo assicurarmi che non vi ammazzasse! Dio solo sa cos'ha in mente per il prossimo video! - Joshua era capace di dire anche cose molto carine come se fossero insulti, non aveva il dono della dolcezza vera e propria, ma a Kari andava bene così.  
Ridacchiando accelerò con la voglia di andare a casa e farsi una doccia fredda. Dopo la notte passata, una giornata simile era stato un massacro.   
\- Perchè lo tieni per i nostri video, allora? - Era una delle prime conversazioni normali che avevano. Joshua lo guardò stupito ma si riprese subito rispondendogli semplice.  
\- Perchè è bravo! Pazzo ma bravo! - Semplice.   
Continuarono a parlare anche senza articolare frasi troppo lunghe per tutto il tragitto di ritorno, poi una volta a casa Kari si infilò sotto la doccia e Joshua rimase in cucina a pensare, mentre cucinava qualcosa per entrambi, se fosse il caso di accennare lui a qualcosa riguardo la confidenza fatta quella notte.   
Era della filosofia che uno doveva fare quello che voleva e non aspettare i Santi dal Cielo, però Kari quel passo, un passo molto grande, l'aveva fatto ormai e poteva anche provare a dimostrargli che in ogni caso gli interessava.   
Kari puntava tanto su questo. Non era sicuro di interessargli sul serio, ma come al solito si fraintendevano.   
Sentendo la porta del bagno aprirsi ed i suoi passi poco leggeri raggiungerlo, mise in tavola la bistecca e l'insalata, in parte mise la salsa da mangiare con la carne. Dal fianco vide infilarsi la sua mano, il dito immergersi nella salsa in questione e poi finire in bocca di Kari, spuntato silenzioso proprio dietro di lui.   
Il suo profumo di doccia lo investì e lo inebriò.  
\- Tutto bene? - Chiese forse in una delle prime volte che lo faceva.   
Kari annuì e si sedette a divorare la cena.   
Joshua lo studiò un attimo.  
Aveva capito che quello era il suo tentativo di interessamento oppure gli era sfuggito?   
Non aveva colto l'occasione, per cui forse non aveva capito.  
La conversazione tornò sui video passati e prossimi e sui singoli, insomma, sul gruppo, fino a che, finita anche la cena, Kari chiese di mettergli della crema sulla schiena che si sentiva la pelle tirare e bruciare.  
Joshua lo guardò alzandogli la maglietta larga senza maniche e notò che era riuscito a scottarsi in certi punti.   
In camera, con il giovane steso e le proprie mani che correvano lisce sulla pelle calda e soda, provò a tornare sull'argomento. Si sentiva idiota, ma del resto bisognava fare un passo a testa.  
\- Ti sei pentito di avermene parlato? - Chiese più diretto. Kari fece un cenno con le spalle senza dargli risposta, quindi Joshua seccato lo girò con poca gentilezza ed una volta posizionato sulla schiena ed ottenuto il suo sguardo poco comunicativo di natura, disse sul piede di guerra:  
\- Insomma, perchè non parli più? Ti ho fatto ben due domande e tu non rispondi! Te ne sei pentito? Vorresti non avermi detto nulla? È passata una giornata intera dopo che mi hai detto tutto, non è una cosa facile da fare, puoi anche essertene pentito, non so... - Anche se ormai non aveva molto senso.   
Kari si morse il labbro, si alzò a sedere e lo baciò.   
Joshua accettò per due secondi, poi lo spinse deciso.  
\- Questo non è una risposta! - Kari però finì per ridacchiare, grande evento, e spingendolo lo stese sotto di sé ribaltando le posizioni.   
Sistemato sopra di lui, lo guardò un istante famelico, lentamente si stava aprendo anche ad altro che non erano solo grugniti e offese.  
\- Che importanza ha? Ormai te l'ho detto... - Sparì col viso contro il suo collo, le labbra ad assaggiare la sua pelle sensibile. Per Joshua era difficile rimanere in sé così...  
\- Però potresti anche non volerlo più... - Premeva su quello e non sapeva nemmeno perchè, forse voleva solo che continuasse ad aprirsi ma non sapeva bene quali domande fare.   
Kari alla fine gli aprì la camicia che ancora indossava e preferì zittirlo tuffandosi sul suo corpo, leccandolo e mordicchiandolo mentre scendeva dritto all’inguine.  
Sapeva che non era una risposta, ma non sapeva cosa dire.   
Si era pentito? Forse... o forse ora stava meglio... non riusciva ancora a capire, però sapeva che aveva bisogno di perdersi in lui, in qualcosa di piacevole che gli impedisse di pensare e di provare confusione.  
Aveva passato la vita a drogarsi e bere e poi a dormire per non sentire il proprio dolore, ora stava meglio ma era pieno di confusione, non voleva stordirsi, voleva rimanere sveglio, però non voleva nemmeno tutto quel caos.   
La sua bocca si chiuse sul suo membro che si eccitò quasi subito, mentre succhiava con la sua tipica irruenza, aumentando l’intensità in modo vertiginoso. Joshua spingeva il bacino contro il suo viso, attirando la sua testa contro di sé, la mano a lavorare sulla propria erezione.  
Il sesso con lui era una delle cose migliori per soffiare via quella nebbia, per il momento dell'orgasmo c'era solo il piacere assoluto e niente altro, la mente si spegneva ed era come rigenerarsi.  
Non riusciva a farlo di continuo con chiunque, però con Joshua sì, con Joshua andava bene. Joshua era il solo che riusciva ad aiutarlo in quel senso.   
Prima di venire si staccò bruscamente e lo girò in fretta, senza perdere tempo, come se avesse un treno da prendere al volo, Kari penetrò Joshua da dietro con alcune spinte possenti e decisa, Joshua si inarcò e si tese per poi rilassarsi, in breve si trovarono a muoversi in sincronia aumentando la forza delle spinte per sentirsi di più e crescere insieme in quell’esplosione che ogni volta li faceva impazzire. Quando vennero tutti e due, Kari ne ebbe conferma.   
Il sesso era un tabù per lui, ma con Joshua no... per cui ci si aggrappava per stare bene, non capiva se era sbagliato o meno, ma non riusciva a smettere.   
“Provo qualcosa per lui... è un sentimento... è per questo che con lui va bene...”  
Decise di darsi questa risposta e di chiedere comunque conferme a Niky il giorno dopo, la sua bussola morale.


	15. Uno sguardo all'abisso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempo di approfondire Chris e la sua relazione con Niky, perché mentre fra Kari e Joshua le cose vanno lentamente bene anche se come sempre tutto a modo loro, anche Chris e Niky hanno il loro percorso parallelo. Chris voleva fare sesso con Niky per puntiglio, ma Niky si è negato volendo farlo per amore e non tanto per fare. A questo punto in Chris è scattato qualcosa e si iniziano a vedere le conseguenze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il testo della canzone che presenta l'ho scritto io, ma non sono brava con le poesie, dovete provare ad immaginare un testo bellissimo e profondissimo. Come canto Chris l'ho ispirato a Jared Leto, è una cosa che ho sempre detto musicalmente parlando la canzone è come una ballata al pianoforte o qualcosa di simile. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

CAPITOLO XIV:   
UNO SGUARDO ALL'ABISSO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki12.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/chris3.jpg)

"troppi anni ad essere il re del dolore  
devi perdere tutto se vuoi prendere il controllo  
vendere te stesso per salvare la tua anima  
Salvami dai demoni della mia mente  
salvami dagli amanti della mia vita"

[\- 30 second to Mars - Rescue me - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEWb6bsd5lo)

Erano le otto del mattino, quando il campanello di casa osò suonare.  
Sia Joshua che Kari l'ignorarono continuando la decisamente più piacevole attività, la cosiddetta ginnastica da letto.   
Il campanello continuò insistentemente a trillare tanto che riuscì a buttare giù un inferocito Joshua che scendendo le scale brontolando, ne disse di mille colori a chiunque osasse rompergli le scatole a quell'ora del mattino.   
Con Kari le cose erano a dir poco delicate, comunicavano solo facendo sesso, non era nemmeno sicuro di poterlo chiamare 'amore', era un miracolo che si fosse aperto ma ora non proferiva più parola a riguardo e affrontava tutto saltandogli addosso, come se fosse un dovere oppure il solo modo per parlare.   
Per cui quando 'comunicavano', esigeva per lo meno che non li interrompessero.  
Aprendo la porta si ritrovò un sorridente Christopher.   
\- Io! Ho da farti sentire una cosa! - Con questo, entrò senza inviti. Niky, dietro di lui, rimase alla porta mortificato capendo che l’aveva interrotto malamente.  
\- E non potevi aspettare mezz’ora che finivo? - La risata incosciente di Chris fu ammirevole se non fastidiosa.   
\- No, non potevo! Ho un’intervista dopo con un servizio fotografico per una rivista e poi chissà quante cose hai tu e poi stasera abbiamo la festa del lancio ufficiale di tutto l’album. - Joshua sbuffò.  
\- Se non è veramente importante ti strappo le corde vocali a morsi! - Sbottò. Poi rivolto verso Niky ancora immobile sulla porta con la colazione in mano: - E tu che fai, stai lì? - Niky entrò timidamente e poco dopo si tirò su nel vedere Kari scendere.  
La sua espressione inizialmente burrascosa si rilassò in un sorriso di saluto quando vide l’amico.  
\- Ehilà, ciao! Come mai qua a quest’ora? - Gli chiese strofinandosi il viso per scuotersi dal torpore di poco prima.  
\- Colazione! - Fece imbarazzato il ragazzo per la sua mise che consisteva solo in boxer ed un rigonfiamento poco equivoco sull‘inguine.   
\- E una canzone che dovete sentire. L’ho fatta stanotte e dovete ascoltarla per dirmi cosa ne pensate. - Annunciò finalmente Chris orgoglioso di sé. A questo Joshua si sorprese sedendosi a tavola, lasciando a Niky l’onore di distribuire caffè e brioche nonostante non fosse casa sua.  
\- Cosa? In una notte sola? - Era anormale e solo lui sapeva quanto. A Kari non interessava.  
\- Potevi aspettare dieci minuti, eravamo sul più bello! - Grugnì in sua direzione.   
Chris lo ignorò, era più importante la sua canzone, senza ombra di dubbio!  
\- E come mai sei stato così poco? Di solito ci metti una vita per fare un testo da solo. - Poi se ne rese conto. - Ma hai fatto anche la musica? - Il cantante annuì beccandosi uno sguardo stupito anche da parte di Kari.  
\- Merito di Niky? - Ci era arrivato all’istante.   
\- Non dire stronzate! - Ma fu un evidente tentativo di togliersi dall’imbarazzo. Tentativo fallito con lo sguardo ebete di Niky che era ancora completamente all’oscuro di tutto.  
Non commentarono oltre quella sua insolita ispirazione fulminante, poteva anche aver fatto un pessimo lavoro, in realtà.   
Si ricredettero.  
Josua aveva un pianoforte sempre perfettamente accordato in quanto aveva cercato di imparare a suonarlo senza troppo successo, essendo appassionato di musica aveva deciso di tenersi lo strumento comunque, chiamava Ian ogni tanto affinchè lo suonasse e lo accordasse.  
Gli altri seduti sul divano, Chris con spartito e parole fresche fresche cominciò catapultandoli subito in una dimensione nuova e diversa, sbaragliando scetticismi e pensieri di qualunque natura.  
Loro due non avevano la minima idea di che cosa si agitasse in Chris in quei giorni e nemmeno prima di allora. Non si erano mai seriamente chiesti se in lui ci fosse qualcosa di più oltre a ciò che mostrava, forse avevano dato per scontato che ci fosse, ma che non era mai stato stimolato da nessuno a mostrarlo.  
Quel che però notarono fu la sua totale apertura di sé a praticamente il mondo. Fare una canzone significava aprirsi all’universo intero e per lui era sempre tanto difficile.   
Capirono al volo che il merito era stato assolutamente di Niky, era la persona giusta e lo capirono unicamente da quella canzone.   
Fu abbastanza per scoprire totalmente da cima a fondo Chris e quando la sua voce acuta e pulita si levò nell’aria intensamente insieme alle note delicate del pianoforte, non solo Joshua e Kari rimasero senza parole e profondamente colpiti. A Niky vennero le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- La superficie è una maschera d’oro  
Sono un re insensibile   
Ho un cuore atrofizzato  
Mai mi son guardato  
Specchi falsi tutt'intorno  
Nessuno sa niente di me  
Non so cosa sono  
Pensavo di saperlo  
Ma un maremoto mi ha scosso  
E sono qua che mi riscopro  
Convinto di stare a galla affondavo   
Pensando di domare le maree le seguivo  
Esempi di finzione e fallimenti   
Schiacciato senza amore  
Convinto che tutto ferisce  
Di abissi oscuri mi sono circondato   
Non so cosa sono  
Pensavo di saperlo  
Ma un maremoto mi ha scosso  
E sono qua che mi riscopro  
È un’ancora che si tuffa in questo mare  
Vedendola mi accorgo che sono a fondo   
Tira me incapace di salire   
Mi chiedo se ce la farà a farmi uscire  
Non so cosa vedrò  
Spero di superare la superficie  
Non so cosa sono  
Pensavo di saperlo  
Ma un maremoto mi ha scosso  
E sono qua che mi riscopro  
Insicurezza e non paura prima  
Fiducia e non speranza ora   
L’ancora è qui per me -   
Il completo significato di ‘Abisso‘, la canzone appena cantata, lo capì solo Niky poiché piena di riferimenti ai discorsi che avevano avuto in quei giorni e nonostante non fosse una classica canzone d’amore, romantica e sentimentale, le note che uscirono dalle sue dita ed il modo con cui la cantò lo fecero sembrare. Non era per niente una composizione banale e classica, soprattutto molto fuori dal loro solito stile che tendeva al rock pop, aveva una dolcezza ed una delicatezza sua accompagnato da un fondo costante di dolore, come un retrogusto di disperazione che la voce splendida ed il talento del cantante sapevano rendere pur fosse la prima volta che la cantava veramente. Lo scavare che Chris aveva esibito non aveva paragoni perché non sarebbe mai stato da lui parlare così di sé, in quel modo tanto umano ed onesto.  
Non era un viaggio, non c’era una conclusione e nemmeno una soluzione.  
Era un passaggio.  
Il passaggio di un cambiamento difficile e decisivo.  
Dall’abisso alla superficie.  
Per merito chiaro e plateale di una persona speciale che dopo avergli fatto capire di essere in un modo, lo stava aiutando a cambiare e salire, venire allo scoperto e niente di più. Solo venire allo scoperto e mostrarsi per chi era veramente.  
Lasciarono del tempo a tutti per riprendersi e riflettere, per lasciarsi ancora carezzare dalla sua voce profonda e coinvolgente; il primo a parlare fu Chris in direzione di Joshua.  
\- Cosa ne pensi? -  
Niky era totalmente in un’altra dimensione, rapito come ogni volta che lo sentiva cantare; quella canzone l’aveva proprio ucciso. Anche Kari ne era rimasto colpito e si mise a rifletterci. Erano riflessioni che andavano molto bene anche per sé stesso. Era in un abisso e si stava rendendo conto di quell'ancora che cercava di farlo risalire. Quell'ancora era Joshua e si stava facendo aiutare da Niky. Insieme ci stavano riuscendo, era ora di ammetterlo.   
Joshua si chiese se dovesse essere prima fan, persona, amico o manager.  
Alla fine parlò istintivamente senza ragionarci troppo. Solo dopo si rese conto che il suo lato di fan di Chris corrispondeva anche a quello di amico.   
\- Non hai mai fatto una cosa del genere. È davvero una gran bella canzone, sai? - Lo disse stupito perché non si sarebbe mai aspettato un lavoro simile da lui… sia per stile che per testi. - È profondissima. Dai un quadro talmente preciso di te, ti racconti dall’inizio alla fine, ma soprattutto esprimi incredibilmente bene il modo in cui ti senti, cosa provi, cosa pensi, cosa speri, cosa stai facendo. È tutto chiarissimo e la musica che hai tirato fuori è di un’intensità sconvolgente. Sentendola solo nel modo in cui la canti e la suoni, senza dare conto alle parole, sembra una canzone d’amore delle più delicate ed un retrogusto doloroso, quasi un inno, ma poi le parole apparentemente parlano d’altro e poi in realtà non è veramente così. Perché in questa canzone c’è un innesco al cambiamento, al toglierti la maschera e al guardarti dentro per farti vedere dagli altri. Quell’innesco è l’amore, il sentimento, il legame che si è instaurato con quest’ancora. Questa persona. È una canzone d’amore, ma diversa dalle solite che si sentono in giro, quelle classiche. Considerando poi che non ne avevi mai fatte così è davvero un gran bel lavoro. -   
Chris rimase di sasso, non si aspettava una conferma simile da lui, solitamente cercava di essere il più critico possibile, ma soprattutto quando gli presentava canzoni fatte solo da lui lo spediva sempre da Ian a perfezionarle e sistemarle, trovava sempre qualcosa che non andava, le trovava incomplete. Era la prima volta che gli faceva dei complimenti così sentiti da subito.  
\- Wow, non pensavo che andasse bene… - Disse infatti. Joshua si sistemò sul divano accavallando le gambe ed incrociando le braccia, quindi piegata la testa l’osservò concentrato:  
\- È tecnicamente il tuo lavoro migliore. Tu vocalmente non hai mai avuto problemi, sei un cantante fantastico ed il modo in cui tieni il palco e fai spettacolo al momento lo fanno in pochi. Però come autore di canzoni hai sempre lasciato a desiderare… - Era sincero e Chris lo sapeva.  
\- Per questo non credevo ti piacesse! - Ma lo era anche lui.  
Joshua non se ne stupì infatti.  
\- Sì però questa è perfetta, non va nemmeno modificata nel testo. Quanto ci hai messo a farla? -   
\- Un paio d’ore. Direi verso la mezzanotte fino alle cinque, più o meno… -   
Niky lo guardò sorpreso capendo che non aveva praticamente dormito.  
\- Lo vedi? Parlo di questo. Tu solo per un testo ci metti settimane e per le musiche non le fai mai da solo ma sempre con Ian e Sean. Il più delle volte comunque il testo va sistemato. Direi sempre. Ci hai messo poche ore e non va ritoccato niente. Tecnicamente hai fatto un salto di qualità allucinante. -   
A dirlo incisivo e meglio di tutti loro messi insieme fu Kari che apparendo uno che non si intrometteva e che non percepiva niente di nessuno, si dimostrò in procinto di aprirsi e cambiare a sua volta.  
\- Si chiama ispirazione. - Preciso e conciso come nel suo stile. Veritiero.  
Chris lo guardò stupito:   
\- Ne scriverei altre dieci, ora. Così, su due piedi. -   
\- Fila a farlo! - Ordinò Joshua alzandosi dal divano rendendosi conto di essere stato praticamente immobile per tutto il tempo dell’ascolto.   
\- La cosa strana è che sento di poterlo fare quando voglio, che non è un’ispirazione momentanea che scappa via se non la colgo. Che quando mi metterò al piano con lui a dormire sul divano potrà nascermene un’altra senza il minimo sforzo. - Come se fosse servito rivelare le condizioni specifiche con cui l’aveva scritta. Come se già tutti non sapessero che era stato merito di Niky.   
Kari e Joshua nel sapere che Niky aveva dormito nel divano mentre lui l’aveva composta, sorrisero con un ghigno allusivo estremamente sadico e uguale. Volendoli ignorare per non dar loro peso, il cantante si alzò dal pianoforte stiracchiandosi a sua volta mentre Kari si stendeva sul divano raggiungendo con la nuca le gambe di Niky.   
Disse qualcosa a proposito del fatto che aveva sonno e aspettandosi delle lamentele da parte di Joshua, le ricevette da Chris. In realtà più che lamentele vocali furono fisiche in quanto arrivato in picchiata sul divano anche lui aveva letteralmente spinto via Kari facendolo cadere a terra come se spingesse giù il cane.   
Joshua ghignò notandolo e contento del feeling che erano riusciti ad instaurare quei due in altrettanto poco tempo e comunque sempre in un certo modo grazie a Niky, tornò a prendersi il ‘cane randagio’ rimasto sul pavimento dopo il tonfo.  
\- Vieni via, impiccione! - Che sapeva tanto di ‘lasciamoli soli un po’!’  
Che avessero cose da dirsi era chiaro e non tanto perché a quanto pareva con Niky tutti avevano sempre qualcosa da dire, ma proprio perché il ragazzino era rimasto impietrito dopo aver sentito la canzone. L’aria da innamorato perduto l’aveva tutta.  
Prendendolo per il piede l’aveva trascinato via obbligandolo a stargli dietro su tre zampe.  
Quando gli insulti di Kari si affievolirono indicando che si erano chiusi in cucina, Chris si sedette accanto a Niky ancora silenzioso con un’emozione cristallina nello sguardo.   
\- Ti è piaciuta? - Domanda retorica visto che era ovvio, aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi.   
Si girò ed incontrò i suoi e non riuscì più a trattenerle e quando gli bagnarono innocentemente le guance, Chris sorrise alla sua risposta fioca:  
\- Non ho mai sentito niente del genere… - Detto da uno che aveva una scarsissima cultura musicale parve una barzelletta, ma l'altro sapeva il senso con cui lo diceva e lo prese come il complimento più bello di tutti e soprattutto quello più prezioso.  
Alla fin fine gli stava portando più calore quel semplicissimo commento spontaneo e dolcissimo che quello completo e approfondito nonché anche professionale di Joshua.  
Era venuto lì per cercare il suo, era vero, ma poi gli era importato più quello di Niky.  
Alzata la mano gli prese la guancia fra le dita asciugandogli le lacrime, quindi sempre con quel sorriso sereno e consapevole, sentendosi come un palazzo appena demolito e in via di ricostruzione, sull’altra guancia ancora bagnata dal suo pianto tenero disse:  
\- Grazie. - Con altrettanta semplicità lo baciò lavando via le sue lacrime, bevendole con delicatezza.   
Niky si sciolse e si rilassò, non si accorse di aver smesso di piangere, non subito, ma si accorse presto di avergli messo le mani sulla vita come per non farlo andare via.  
Quello che il ragazzo stava provando in quel momento non l’aveva mai provato in vita sua, preda del profondo significato di quella canzone che poteva capire nella sua totalità solo lui, non poteva che convincersi che semplicemente si erano trovati e che tutto sarebbe andato sempre meglio, non poteva essere che così, non c’era niente di cui preoccuparsi e le ombre percepite riguardo un Chris incapace di amare, erano solo sciocche paure infondate.  
Non poteva sapere che la sua impresa era appena all’inizio.  
  
\- Cosa ne pensi? - Chiese Kari a Joshua quando furono soli in cucina. Il primo seduto sul tavolo ad osservare l’altro che riordinava i resti della colazione. Aveva capito al volo che c’era qualcos’altro riguardo Chris che gli vorticava in testa.   
\- Della canzone? - Chiese distrattamente passandogli davanti senza dargli seriamente retta, Kari seccato gli bloccò la strada con la gamba ed agganciandolo lo attirò a sé abbracciandolo da dietro.  
\- Di Chris. - Joshua si stupì di quella domanda, non era uno che si dimostrava facilmente interessato agli altri, fin’ora l’aveva fatto solo con Niky ma con Chris no.   
Solo per questo decise di dargli ascolto e sospirando si rilassò fra le sue braccia forti che gli impedivano comunque la fuga.   
\- Mi lascia perplesso. Non riesco a conciliare il Chris che per cantare ha bisogno di uno che guardi lui e solo lui con quello della canzone… -   
\- Sta uscendo allo scoperto… - Fece Kari interessato all’argomento, sembrava avesse gli stessi dubbi anche lui e che volesse testare le possibili risposte.   
\- Sì, ma non può essere così facile… lui è… troppo… - Non trovò comunque il termine adatto per definire il cantante, ma non lo cercò con molto impegno poiché le mani di Kari avevano deciso di frugarlo sotto la vestaglia che indossava.   
\- È appena all’inizio! - Gli slacciò il laccio e l’indumento si aprì scoprendo la sua nudità sottostante.   
\- Ma Niky si sta illudendo. Pensa di essere a buon punto, che non è male come tutti dicevano e come sembrava, che ce la può fare, che è vicino al traguardo… non ha idea di quanto dura l’abbia… - Improvvisamente ora quello preoccupato per il delizioso assistente sembrava proprio lui che finora si era dimostrato piuttosto indifferente. Kari sorrise ironico pensando che lo sapeva che si sarebbe fatto prendere anche da quello, era più forte di lui, non sapeva rimanere fuori alle questioni private degli altri.   
\- Lo scoprirà presto da solo. - Gli parve che i ruoli si fossero invertiti e la cosa non gli dispiacque specie quando cominciò a carezzarlo fra le gambe, concentrandosi sull’inguine.  
\- E pensi che non ne uscirà distrutto? - Chiese in un sussurro strascicato per il piacere che cominciava a provare, piegando la testa di lato verso di lui. Kari lo guardò a sua volta toccando il naso col proprio, lo stimolò in quel modo con una lentezza quasi romantica, mentre la sua erezione cresceva nella sua mano e continuando a perdersi nei suoi occhi castano verdi sempre penetranti, sempre magnetici, sempre vivi, mormorò pacato in risposta:  
\- L’ho sempre pensato che ne sarebbe uscito distrutto. - Joshua poco prima di baciarlo e fra un sussulto e l’altro, col piacere che saliva vertiginosamente, rispose piano e roco:  
\- E perché sei così tranquillo? -   
\- Perché non può evitare di viversela. E poi è uno che riserva molte sorprese. - Su questo Joshua si trovò d’accordo e decidendo di risparmiare la voce, glielo comunicò unendo le labbra alle sue, fondendo le lingue che mescolarono ogni sapore in un gioco erotico e sensuale.  
Non avevano idea di quanto ragione avessero.


	16. Quelle nuove scoperte interessanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempo di relazioni pubbliche, di festa e di mettersi in gioco. Kari odia mostrarsi, ma con qualche piccolo trucco il fiore mostra i suoi splendidi petali. Il ragazzo di cose ne nasconde e sono anche molto interessanti e belle da vedere. Oggi lo vedremo in versione di ballerino. Nel frattempo il contorno della relazione fra Niki e Chris prosegue fra alti e bassi, narrati in questo modo un po' particolare che ho voluto sperimentare. Ci sono ma non ci sono. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

CAPITOLO XV:   
QUELLE NUOVE SCOPERTE INTERESSANTI

[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari15.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/sean5.jpg)

"E'una nuova alba  
E'un nuovo giorno  
E'una nuova vita  
Per me  
E sto bene"

[\- Muse - Feeling good - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmwRQqJsegw)

Arrivò poi il momento della festa di lancio del nuovo album.  
Di gente ce n'era in abbondanza, fra parenti, amici, discografici, opinionisti, giornalisti.  
Chris pensò bene di portarsi dietro Niky il quale ovviamente si ritrovò a conoscere così tante persone da girare la testa. Kari avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno di venire, ci aveva provato a disertare, quel genere di cose non facevano al caso suo, ma Joshua l'aveva trascinato a forza. Rimase comunque per lo più in disparte salvo le volte che veniva chiamato in causa, allora era costretto a partecipare ai saluti o a qualunque cosa fosse.  
Per grazia, non gli avevano dato interviste, Chris ne aveva un paio, come anche Ian. Chris era il leder e frontman del gruppo, Ian era una specie di braccio destro perchè dava l'idea di essere l'unico sensato che sapeva cosa stava facendo il gruppo.   
Così a parte i momenti delle singole interviste con testate giornalistiche o televisive, avvenute in luoghi appartati nel mezzo della festa, per il resto risultò una festa all'incirca come le altre. Cioè per quell'ambiente.  
Per cui qualcosa di eccezionale e rinomato. Appena lo vide arrivare, perso come un pesce fuor d'acqua, Kari si fiondò Niky lieto di poter essere in due ad aspettare il momento di andarsene.   
\- Mai visto tanta gente in vita tua, scommetto! - Il numero di persone che giravano per la sala era davvero spropositato.   
Niky rispose spontaneo ed impressionato:   
\- È pazzesco! - Kari rise porgendogli un bicchiere di aperitivo e Niky lo prese senza sorseggiarlo, consapevole che per rimanere in sé doveva evitarlo come la peste. Kari non ne aveva preso.  
\- Anche per me la prima volta è stata traumatica, sono scappato dopo due secondi. Non mi trovavano, li ho fatti diventare matti tutti. Quando hanno saputo che ero tornato a casa a dormire mi volevano uccidere! - Raccontò divertito. Via via riusciva sempre più a lasciarsi andare, non che facesse discorsi lunghi, però capitava che mettesse insieme più di qualche parola. Specie se poi era per sapere i fatti di quello che a fatti era il primo e unico amico, Niky. Dopo averlo visto ridere e quindi rilassarsi un po', fece la domanda che gli interessava sul serio.  
\- Come va? Dopo quella canzone incredibile che Chris ha fatto per te, dico... - Niky arrossì cadendo dalle nuvole.  
\- Ma non è per me, parla del suo cambiamento interiore, io non c’entro… - Kari sogghignò sadico e Niky non aggiunse nulla non sapendo cosa rispondere a quello.  
\- Non l’abbiamo mai sentito cantare e suonare così! - Disse solo, questo poteva significare tutto e niente e Niky cominciò a decantare le lodi di Chris pensando di potersi togliere dall'imbarazzo in quel modo. Non voleva fare la parte della musa ispiratrice di Chris, sapeva che illudersi di essere così importante per lui era un azzardo.   
\- Niente sesso ancora? - Kari col suo tatto da elefante glielo chiedeva sempre, consapevole che ogni volta la risposta rischiava di cambiare. Niky trattenne il fiato ed arrossì. Solite dinamiche, insomma!  
Prima di rispondere si fece forza e bevve l'aperitivo che consisteva in un Martini con la famosa oliva dentro.  
\- Non ancora. A volte è dura, cerca di non provarci ma alla fine lo fa e... insomma, è un caos. A volte succede qualcosa, però io mi fermo e lui non insiste. Per uno come lui so che se volesse avrebbe già fatto tutto! Per cui vedo che si impegna. Io gli ho detto che senza sentimenti non voglio e mi accontenta. -   
\- Già solo il fatto che non ti salti addosso è unico. Si impegna di certo. Solo che uno come lui abituato a scopare ogni secondo che sta così inattivo la vedo dura! - La sua incapacità di capire quando dire le cose e soprattutto come era sempre unica. In altre parole, non aveva il dono del tatto!  
Niky sgranò gli occhi sorpreso diventando di mille colori, capiva perfettamente cosa intendeva ed inghiottì a vuoto.   
\- Cosa... cosa significa? Che userà la violenza per saltarmi addosso? - Chiese seriamente preoccupato, convinto che potesse essere un'ipotesi. Quasi tremava dalla paura.  
Kari scoppiò a ridere di nuovo sorprendo alcuni lì intorno. Era un evento che succedesse.   
\- Ma dai! Ci deve solo provare! Lo uccido! - Il suo senso di protezione era tanto spiccato quanto raro e proprio per questo molto tenero da parte sua. Lo rendeva umano.   
\- E allora? - Chiese ancora preoccupato Niky non sapendo come dovesse prendere le sue frasi.   
\- Ma niente, probabilmente si porterà a casa qualcuno con cui farlo e tu ci rimarrai di merda! Se non lo fa con te, con qualcuno lo dovrà fare, no? - Niky ci rimase anche peggio e spalancando gli occhi fece il broncio immaginando Chris amoreggiare con un altro ragazzo. Non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.  
\- Ma io... ma io non voglio... -   
\- Vi siete messi insieme? - Chiese pragmatico Kari senza il famoso tatto.   
\- No, ma lui ha detto che vuole provare a cambiare e a non essere più così superficiale, quindi vuole aspettare che io mi senta pronto e cose così. Insomma, sta provando a fare le cose per bene con me, ma non stiamo insieme... se lo facesse con un altro solo perchè gli va andrebbe contro i discorsi che abbiamo fatto! - Il ragionamento di Niky era molto giusto, ma Kari aveva capito un po' com'era Chris ed in ogni caso conosceva bene quel genere di persone, in quell'ambiente ne aveva conosciuti molti. Nessuno usava il cuore.   
\- Io so solo una cosa. Per uno abituato a scopare ogni giorno, non farlo più improvvisamente non è facile. Poi vedi tu! -   
Niky si perse un attimo in quel discorso, cercava di capire come dovesse prenderla e come comportarsi, quando venne preso proprio da Chris che voleva presentargli degli amici che non vedeva da un po', uno nello specifico.   
Non fece in tempo a chiedergli di lui e Joshua, ma Kari scuotendo il capo si mise in parte senza farsi il minimo problema.   
Era convinto che non sarebbe finita bene, ma avvertirlo non guastava di certo.   
Joshua lo raggiunse poco dopo, convinto di vederlo filare via come spesso aveva fatto. Kari ridacchiò indicando Niky.   
\- Prevedo guai. - Chris infatti gli aveva presentato il famoso amico speciale, Frank. Un amico di infanzia. A volte spariva per dei lunghi viaggi, ma tornava sempre. Tutti sapevano che quando Chris aveva voglia di sfogare ormoni e per qualche strano miracolo non aveva nessuno sotto mano, usava lui. E tutti sapevano che Frank era innamorato.  
Insomma, era una situazione delicata, se c'era uno al mondo che poteva prendersi Chris, era Frank. Se non era successo era proprio per la sua incapacità di amare.   
Adesso che c'era Niky, c'era da chiedersi come si sarebbero sviluppate le cose fra loro.  
\- È tornato Frank? - Chiese Joshua che ormai sapeva le vicende di Chris anche se voleva rimanerne fuori perché erano peggio di una soap opera. Kari alzò le spalle.  
\- A quanto pare... -   
\- Ma Niky non lo conosceva? - Kari scosse il capo e Joshua allora fece una smorfia.   
\- Prevedo dolori per il piccolo! - Una delle volte in cui si trovarono d'accordo.   
Dopo di questo, Joshua si trascinò Kari in lungo ed in largo ovunque, a conoscere persone e parlare con altri che già aveva incontrato. Insomma. Lo obbligò a fare le pubbliche relazioni a cui era sempre stato allergico.  
Questo categorizzò la serata come una delle peggiori della sua vita, ma nonostante questo Kari non si oppose e sopportò stoicamente salutando educatamente tutti. Nemmeno scappò!  
  
Quando la festa entrò nel suo culmine e la pista da ballo cominciò a riempirsi, i protagonisti furono come sempre Chris e Sean i quali poi finirono per coinvolgere Ian e Niky.  
Entrambi non sapevano ballare ed entrambi avrebbero volentieri passato la sera a parlare.  
A nulla valsero i 'no' e mentre Ian era come un pezzo di legno sulla lezione di ballo improvvisata, Niky era creta nelle mani del maestro.  
Ovviamente anche questa iniziativa era partita da una delle tante ed eterne sfide fra il cantante ed il chitarrista, i ballerini professionisti. Invece di sfidarsi come sempre a chi era più sexy, decisero di sfidarsi a chi insegnava più velocemente e meglio. Gli alunni furono presto scelti senza l’ombra di un dubbio. I più impiastri in pista.  
Per un momento fu contemplata l’idea di prendere Kari, ma quando si esibì, solo per scrollarseli di torno, in una breve serie di mosse acrobatiche da break dance, rinunciarono all’idea e lasciatolo tornare da Joshua si presero, appunto, Ian e Niky.  
Kari aveva stupito Joshua che, rimasti insieme agli altri a guardare la buffa lezione di ballo, gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni.  
\- Cos'era quello? - Chiese infatti senza farsi sfuggire l'occasione si saperne qualcosa. Su Kari e quel che sapeva fare c'era ancora un gran mistero.  
Kari si oscurò brevemente, si limitò ad alzare le spalle e a non rispondere. Finse di interessarsi a quel che avveniva in pista, cosa effettivamente divertente, ma che a lui importava poco.   
Niky alla fine vinse come alunno migliore perchè addosso a Chris faceva tutto quello che voleva l'altro. Insomma, Chris se lo rigirava a piacimento e lui non opponeva resistenza, non riusciva ad essere rigido nemmeno se voleva. Impossibile, preso com'era da lui! Alla fine vinsero loro.   
\- Così è facile! Lui fa tutto quello che gli dici tu, stronzo! Se gli dici di inginocchiarsi e farti un lavoro di bocca te lo fa davanti a tutti! - L’idea piacque a Chris che con un sopracciglio alzato pensò di testare l’esperimento, Niky si riprese e staccandosi lo puntò col dito.  
\- Ma anche no, direi! - Anche se fra le sue braccia a ballare con lui ci era stato molto bene.  
\- Però non è una sfida valida… in realtà ad aver vinto è Niky e la tua capacità di scaldarlo solo toccandolo, non fa testo! Per una vera sfida di ballo fra noi due ho l’idea giusta! - Esordì Sean che non ci stava a perdere una sfida con lui. Fu così che mentre tutti si preoccupavano e Ian andava a nascondersi onde evitare altri problemi, Chris gli si avvicinò più esaltato che mai.   
\- Spara! -   
\- Sfida in coppia! Ci scegliamo un partner che sa ballare e ci esibiamo in veri e propri free style! -   
Christopher non ebbe nemmeno da pensarci.  
\- Ci sto! Scelgo Frank! - Frank, il famoso amico speciale d'infanzia, era naturalmente molto bravo a ballare e se la cavava in vari generi, dall’hip hop, contemporaneo e moderno ad anche veri e propri passaggi di break dance, anche se non a livelli altissimi.  
\- Io scelgo Kari! - quando Sean lo disse il silenzio calò e per un momento tutti si chiesero se avesse istinti suicidi. Scegliere Kari equivaleva quasi sicuramente a ricevere un pugno in viso come rifiuto. Kari aveva un bicchiere d'acqua in mano e quando si sentì chiamare in causa, sputò e tossì ritrovandosi quasi morto.  
\- Io cosa? - Chiese strozzato. Sean lo circondò con un braccio tutto contento.  
\- Tu sarai il mio compagno nella prossima sfida di ballo contro Chris! - Rispose convinto.   
\- Nemmeno per idea! - Ma ovviamente nessuno ascoltò la sua risposta, tanto meno il cantante che esaltato all'idea di battere ancora Sean, asserì esaltato:   
\- E sfida sia! -  
A quel punto Kari si pentì amaramente di non essere scappato prima, ma spinto da Joshua e incoraggiato da un sorridente e divertito Niky, si decise che per qualche mossa di break non sarebbe stata la fine del mondo.  
Forse.  
Non ne aveva voglia, odiava mettersi in mostra, ma c'era troppa gente per fare una scenata, si sarebbe messo in mostra di più andandosene che facendolo.   
Pur seccandogli enormemente, valutò che non era la morte.   
Forse. 

La canzone scelta, trattandosi di balli che sconfinavano nell’acrobatico e nell’hip hop, fu Sweat di Snopp Dogg e David Guetta. Non proprio hip hop o R&B, ma comunque molto movimentato e molto ballabile.   
Chris e Sean, i principali ballerini nonché sfidanti, erano molto completi in quel senso ed anche se non erano acrobatici come Kari, se la cavavano egregiamente negli altri generi di ballo. Nel chiamare Kari avevano dovuto spostarsi su quello stile di ballo altrimenti non si sarebbe mai scomodato e comunque era lì con una faccia da funerale.  
Frank, invece, era felice e sembrava alquanto contento di quella sfida a quattro.   
Quando la musica partì, la pista era libera e tutti i presenti la circondavano incuriositi ed esaltati. Nelle loro feste quel genere di spettacoli era praticamente all’ordine e non deludevano mai, non erano cose programmate o dovute, ma sapevano tutti che l’avrebbero fatto e quindi non serviva inserire una scaletta con ‘spettacolo Chris/Sean’ visto che tanto c’era sempre.   
Il primo a cominciare fu Sean. Il ragazzo naturalmente si muoveva con un gran bel ritmo facendo fare al suo corpo delle curve invidiabili, stesso discorso per Chris il quale non differiva molto, in realtà. Per questo si sfidavano sempre, perché erano sullo stesso livello e la voglia invece di prevalere l’uno sull’altro li portava a gareggiare di continuo per stabilire chi fosse il migliore. Ma con dei compagni accanto la storia poteva cambiare.  
Chris fece vedere la sua in poco sfoderando delle mosse e dei movimenti sinuosi e veloci che incantarono tutti ma soprattutto Niky.  
Quando fu il turno di Kari, Joshua non si perse un solo passo. Se di passi si poteva parlare, dal momento che le sue acrobazie impressionanti lo portarono più a terra che altro. Il pavimento fu praticamente il suo regno e riuscendo a fare più cose a testa in giù che sui piedi, gli applausi non si sprecarono. Frank non riuscì a fare di meglio seppure fece gran bella figura. Somigliava molto a Chris, come modo di ballare, ma il suo atletismo lo portò a fare qualche salto niente male che alzò il livello portandolo molto vicino a quello di Kari.   
Quando il DJ ed animatore della festa li incitò a fare due ultimi ingressi in coppia, Sean invitò Chris e Frank a farlo per primi e senza farselo ripetere i due si buttarono senza doversi mettere d’accordo. Era come se lo facessero dalla nascita, in perfetta simbiosi crearono delle figure in alternanza e ad incastro che parvero quasi di gomma; ad un certo punto, e come se non fosse un cantante, ma un ballerino professionista, Chris si prese Frank e se l’attorcigliò intorno dando dimostrazione oltre che di bravura ed abilità anche di forza. Frank, dal canto suo, sembrava riuscire a stargli attaccato alla perfezione e quando si trovarono a concludere con le mani allacciate in modo da creare delle onde in movimento, Niky non riuscì ad apprezzare a pieno. Troppi contatti. Troppe sincronie.  
Però innegabilmente bravi. Non poté non invidiare Frank e la sua bravura nel stare al passo con Chris, lo vide appartenere al suo mondo molto più di quanto non avesse pensato all’inizio. Più di quanto non vi appartenesse lui. Per non parlare di quante cose conosceva di lui.  
Fu comunque distratto dal gran finale di Sean e Kari. Il primo si mise infatti in mezzo come gli aveva indicato l’altro e gli diede la mano, solo questo.  
Kari si mosse intorno a lui, sopra e sotto, saltandolo e facendo acrobazie senza staccare un secondo la mano dalla sua, come se fossero incollati. Creava nodi e li scioglieva senza far capire a nessuno come e alla fine si ritrovarono avvinghiati con Kari che dopo un salto che aveva superato Sean in altezza, gli si era aggrappato come un koala, attorcigliando le gambe intorno alla vita in una posa provocante e di forte impatto.  
La musica finì ed il boato intorno esplose.  
Per quanto Chris e Frank fossero stati bravi e con quel tocco di sensuale che il primo metteva in tutto, loro due non avevano avuto paragoni e solo grazie a Kari.  
\- Direi che non c’è storia! - Fece Sean vittorioso, ansante, alzandosi ed agganciandosi al collo di Kari il quale era appena stato scoperto da tutti, con suo sommo dispiacere.  
\- Se sapevo che era così bravo rifiutavo, stronzo! Ha fatto tutto lui! - Era vero, ma i patti erano i patti e non avendo specificato le modalità della sfida, quella l’aveva indubbiamente vinta lui a tutti gli effetti.  
Chris enormemente seccato si complimentò con Kari il quale sudato ammollo ebbe il fortissimo istinto di togliersi la maglietta, non lo fece solo per lo sguardo fulminante di Joshua. Sarebbe stato troppo spogliarsi dopo un’esibizione simile, tutto sudato e col fisico che si ritrovava.   
Ghignando divertito, infatti, Kari lo raggiunse lasciando presto perdere la confusione nata in poco e appoggiatosi col gomito sulla sua spalla, Joshua era decisamente più basso di lui, gli chiese ben cosciente delle sue doti. Tutte le sue doti.  
\- Che te ne pare? - Joshua finse di non essere molto impressionato, non voleva si montasse la testa:  
\- Niente male… - Ma a Kari non sfuggì il tono di finzione che usò e divertito, con occhi brillanti, staccandosi da lui disse dirigendosi verso i bagni:  
\- Andrò a rinfrescarmi un po’, sono stanco e sudato… era proprio da tanto che non ballavo così! -   
“Maledetto Sean!”  
Pensò il giovane. Era davvero morto ed odiava essersi esposto tanto, ma la soddisfazione di vedere Joshua praticamente ammutolito nessuno poteva togliergliela, in effetti. L'unica cosa positiva.  
Senza bisogno di dire come, nel giro di pochissimi minuti i due si ritrovarono nei famosi bagni da soli, chiusi dentro, a rinfrescarsi insieme.   
\- Non avevo idea che fossi così bravo… - Mormorò sulla sua bocca mentre gli toglieva la maglietta sudata di dosso.   
\- Non sai molte cose di me… - Rispose Kari con un ghigno consapevole mentre si faceva fare di tutto e gli slacciava a sua volta i pantaloni del completo più elegante e costoso che avesse mai visto.   
\- Del tipo? - Chiese Joshua sfiorando con la punta dei polpastrelli il suo torace ancora lucido di sudore.   
Kari sul suo orecchio rispose sensuale:  
\- Non vuoi scoprirle da solo? -  
Joshua sorrise con quel sadismo che a Kari piaceva tanto e fu lì che quest'ultimo infilò la mano nel suo inguine e prendendogli l’erezione lo masturbò deciso senza tirarsi indietro.   
\- Mi piace l’idea… - Rispose incuriosito mentre la sua mano si muoveva sempre più intensamente e la sua bocca gli leccava l’orecchio.  
\- E non mi aiuti ad asciugarmi dal sudore? - Chiese provocante il giovane. Joshua raccolse l’invito prendendo delle salviette lì accanto, distratto comunque dai movimenti impetuosi della sua mano.  
In ogni caso lo asciugò davvero, poi ovviamente si occupò anche del resto del suo corpo che poco prima si era esibito in acrobazie a dir poco sensazionali.   
Se ne occupò molto bene mentre si accucciava davanti a lui facendo attenzione a non sporcarsi, sostituì veloce la mano con la bocca e dopo averlo leccato, lo succhiò divorandolo fino a farlo gemere senza freni. L’erezione di Kari gli esplose nella bocca in un piacere voluto e cercato che fu la meritevole conclusione del momento di gloria. Un giusto premio, insomma.  
Il mondo di Kari continuava lento a rivelarsi a Joshua stordendolo che scoprendo sempre più cose di lui ne rimaneva affascinato. Consapevole anche che da scoprire c'era ancora molto.   
Dopo l'orgasmo, ansimanti e più accaldati di prima, Kari sollevò Joshua abbracciandolo e baciandolo sfinito per l’intensa serata.  
Infine con la fronte appoggiata alla sua e gli occhi ancora chiusi, cercando di riprendersi sia dal ballo che dal momento appena condiviso, Kari mormorò col respiro ancora irregolare:   
\- Siamo malati… - Joshua ghignò divertito dalla sua spontaneità oltre che dalla sua uscita.  
\- Di sesso? - Chiese ironico.  
\- Anche. Ma soprattutto di noi. Non riusciamo a starci lontani e a non finire con un qualche orgasmo l’uno nell’altro. O sull’altro. -   
Joshua per una volta convenne con lui e con orgoglio e divertimento quasi incoscienti, rispose sicuro di sé e sferzante:   
\- Se questa è una malattia spero di rimaner malato per sempre! - Quest’affermazione sarebbe dovuta essere un modo per alleggerire la situazione e aiutarli a staccarsi l’uno dall’altro, ma il risultato fu l’opposto visto che Kari gli si strinse di più rimanendo appoggiato sul lavandino per stare col viso alla sua altezza.   
\- Se dici così mi viene voglia di fare anche il resto! - Fu la sua risposta. A Joshua non sarebbe per niente dispiaciuto.  
Il risultato fu comunque una fila chilometrica dietro al bagno degli uomini.


	17. Parlando di sentimenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spazio ancora per Chris e Niky che faticano a capirsi e trovarsi anche se nessuno dei due è capace di mollare la presa. La contraddizione di Chris è sempre più evidente e arriverà presto un momento in cui non potrà più fare finta di non vedere che sta già succedendo ciò che cerca di evitare con tutto sé stesso. Niky per ora tiene duro, ma vedremo per quanto. Kari questo capitolo molto di contorno, invece. Per il resto ci tuffiamo in una delle tipiche cose da band, la composizione di un video, uno di quelli speciali.

CAPITOLO XVI:   
PARLANDO DI SENTIMENTI

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki10.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/chris12.jpg)

"Hai detto che volevi di più  
Cosa stai aspettando?  
Io non sto scappando da te  
Vieni, abbattimi,  
Seppelliscimi, seppelliscimi  
Ho finito con te  
Guardami negli occhi  
Mi stai uccidendo, mi stai uccidendo"

[\- 30 Second to Mars - The kill -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yvGCAvOAfM)

Kari stava interiormente agonizzando nell'essere costretto a conversare con Joshua e delle persone a sua detta importanti per il panorama musicale. Ovviamente si limitava a stare lì vicino e ad annuire con aria annoiata.  
Erano comunque progressi, solitamente scappava ad inizio serata, ora la festa era verso la fine e lui era ancora presente.   
Stava cercando di isolarsi, quando si sentì afferrare il braccio, si girò a muso duro per partito preso e vide Chris con aria sbrigativa.   
\- Ehi, io vado… - L'avvertì. Probabilmente voleva dirlo al loro manager, ma essendo occupato in una conversazione che annoiava Kari, l'aveva detto a lui.  
\- Come mai così presto? - Presto in quanto solitamente era l’ultimo, a Chris piaceva molto fare festa. Pensò che si fossero scambiati i ruoli.  
\- Devo andare a recuperare Niky! - Kari si fece subito attento e si rabbuiò all’istante.  
\- Dove l’hai perso? - Come se l’accusasse di chissà quale misfatto, per un momento vide dell'ira funesta nello sguardo di Chris.  
\- Non l’ho perso, me l’ha portato via Gabriel! -  
Gabriel era uno dei loro amici comuni e cantante. Aveva partecipato alla festa di lancio del nuovo album dove aveva conosciuto Niky che, a quanto pare, aveva corteggiato fino a portarselo via. Chris non se ne era accorto subito perchè dopo la gara di ballo si era perso a parlare con Frank, il suo amico di infanzia che non vedeva da qualche mese.   
Non nascondeva che in lui aveva visto la possibilità di uno sfogo ormonale. Con Niky ci voleva andare piano, però lui era abituato a far sesso ogni giorno e stava diventando matto in quell'astinenza.   
Proprio mentre era appartato con Frank, gli era arrivato il messaggio di Niky che diceva che era andato via con Gabriel.   
Kari immusonito mugugnò un appena distinguibile:  
\- Pezzo di merda, come hai potuto perderlo di vista così? - Kari lo spinse con un calcio: - Sbrigati! Gabriel riesce a farsi chiunque perché, al contrario di te, non brucia chi ha davanti, ma se lo lavora ai fianchi con calma! - Modo di dire da pugile che però fu fin troppo chiaro. Chris infatti già sapeva da solo quali erano i metodi di quel tipo. Non aveva niente contro di lui, gli piaceva ed erano amici da molto tempo, ma per quel discorso di Niky stava giusto giusto per finire sulla sua lista più nera. Nessuno poteva osare toccargli il cucciolo!  
Fra le altre cose era anche geloso di Kari che, nonostante sapeva facesse coppia con Joshua, notava un rapporto troppo stretto col suo e solo suo Niky.  
Kari vedendolo volare via da lì, non ci pensò su molto. Conosceva Gabriel, sapeva che per farsi seriamente qualcuno se lo portava a casa e ci faceva il bagno insieme in piscina.   
Una sera ad una di quelle famose feste del gruppo dove invitavano amici vip e non, era finito ubriaco fradicio prima in macchina sua, poi a casa ed infine in piscina. Quando si era vagamente ripreso, se l'era ritrovato spalmato addosso e gli aveva rifilato un pugno che gli aveva aperto un taglio sul sopracciglio.   
Gabriel era del tipo che doveva avere chiunque respirasse, molto simile a Chris in effetti, solo che avevano modi diversi di fare. Il primo ci perdeva più tempo.   
“Non che io sia dalla parte di Chris, non sono sicuro che sia giusto per il piccolo uno stronzo come lui, ma nemmeno Gabriel lo è. A questo punto tanto vale che resti con chi posso controllare...”  
In effetti il sentimento che Kari provava per Niky era molto particolare, era forte e di difficile interpretazione.  
Un fratello, probabilmente.   
Magari sperava che potesse essere meglio del proprio... stessa cosa per Joshua che forse poteva essere meglio di suo padre.   
Non che poi ci volesse molto.

  
Sulla via del ritorno, nell'auto sportiva di Chris che sfrecciava impazzita per le vie della città, regnava il silenzio più pesante.   
Chris era corso da Gabriel ed aveva recuperato prepotentemente Niky, era chiaro che avesse interrotto qualcosa e questo bruciava moltissimo al cantante.  
Si era trattenuto con Niky, gli piaceva, voleva saltargli addosso dal primo giorno, ma aveva avuto per qualche miracolo del riguardo.   
Come poteva poi andare col primo che veniva?   
Per Chris era inconcepibile, non lo poteva accettare, non riusciva nemmeno a capire come mai se ne fosse andato nel mezzo della festa. Non era proprio un comportamento da lui.   
Non ne voleva parlare perchè era troppo arrabbiato e sapeva che in quei casi diceva sempre cose di cui poi si pentiva, ma Niky sembrava molto fermo nella propria posizione. Addirittura con la coscienza pulita.   
\- Non volevo disturbarti… - Mormorò ad un certo punto per scusarsi di averlo fatto venire.   
\- Non abita lontano da me, non è un disturbo. - Chris non era veramente ottuso, lo faceva perché non voleva affrontare discorsi scomodi, il tono molto secco e freddo.  
\- Intendevo alla festa. Ti stavi divertendo, stavi parlando con Frank, non volevo intromettermi, mi pareva di essere di troppo e volendo andare a casa ho raccolto l’occasione. È una brava persona, Gabriel, abbiamo parlato un po’ e mi è piaciuto. Volevo solo andarmene da là, stavo soffocando… - Disse poi con sincerità ed un tono sempre più fine. Si sentiva colpevole di qualcosa che non sapeva, ma soprattutto amareggiato. Voleva rinchiudersi in camera e dormire. Si chiese se Kari all’inizio si fosse sentito così, quando si perdeva sempre nell’alcool e nel sonno. Per non sentire quel tipo di sentimenti schiaccianti e pesanti.  
\- Cosa c'entra Frank? -   
Chiese Chris capendo che il fulcro di tutto era lui.  
\- Chris, ne sei innamorato? -   
Ancora non capiva.  
\- No, non lo sono. -   
\- Ma lui sì… -   
\- Lo so, ma sono affari suoi! Non lo obbligo a venire a letto con me! -   
\- Ma perché lo fai se lui è innamorato e tu no? Per fare sesso e basta potresti scegliere qualcun altro, ne hai che aspettano un solo tuo cenno… - Aveva senso, il suo discorso, era quello di Chris che non l’aveva eppure non riusciva a rendersene veramente conto. Strinse il volante infastidito, si sentiva nel torto e non capiva perché, odiava sentirsi nel torto e quando succedeva si accendeva automaticamente in segno difensivo:  
\- Perché mi va, insomma, che c’è di male? E poi non capisco cosa c’entra questo con te e con quel che hai fatto con Gabriel! -   
Niky sospirò realizzando quanto lavoro ci fosse da fare su di lui. Si guardò le mani e poi guardò di nuovo lui, seduto accanto che l’osservava infastidito:   
\- Non hai rispetto per lui, ecco cosa c’è che non va. Non è solo una questione d’egoismo ma anche di… insomma, tu vuoi tenerlo legato a te e se non provi niente per lui e dopo tutto questo tempo o è una bugia oppure non potrà mai cambiare niente, beh, non è giusto. Così lui non potrà mai andare avanti. Vuoi che rimanga innamorato di te a vita in una relazione a senso unico dove tutto quello che gli dai è il tuo corpo ogni tanto, quando ti va? - Era davvero un ragionamento sensato. Sospirando infastidito Chris scese dalla macchina facendosi seguire da Niky. Non voleva mollare, era un argomento che andava affrontato.  
\- Questo sono io. Non so innamorarmi, l’amore vero non esiste, finisce comunque quindi per non soffrire come un coglione dopo, evito di provarlo ed innamorarmi. Sono vissuto bene così, mi sono adattato al mondo che va così! Se Frank è innamorato di me sono cazzi suoi, può piantarmi quando vuole, non lo obbligo. Mi trovo bene con lui, scopiamo bene, è un mio caro amico, ma non ci sarà mai più di questo perché non voglio. Gliel’ho chiarito da subito che non mi innamorerò mai. Io non voglio queste stronzate! Odio quando le cose finiscono. Ovvio, quando le cose a cui tengo finiscono. - Con questo il quadro di Chris fu completo anche se un piccolo tassello mancava ancora.   
I suoi probabilmente erano divorziati ed era cresciuto con esempi continui di storie fallite. Anche le sue sorelle più grandi sicuramente gli avevano mostrato il lato distruttivo e fallimentare dell’amore, ecco perché poi era diventato così.  
Niky, una volta in casa, lo prese per il braccio e lo voltò verso di sé, era importante snodare del tutto l’argomento e farlo fuori una volta per tutte ed era importante che Chris capisse. Era dura ma doveva riuscirci.  
\- Chris, è vero che per amore si soffre, ma non c’è solo quel lato. Gli aspetti positivi comunque ci sono e valgono la pena di essere vissuti lo stesso, anche se una storia dovesse finire. - L’altro scosse la testa testardo ed indurito nello sguardo, ma senza schivarsi dalla sua presa:  
\- Tu credi nell’amore eterno e credi in Dio e sei puro e pulito. Sei una vera perla rara. Ma la verità è che il mondo è diverso e l’amore eterno non esiste. Esiste l’amore che finisce oppure quello falso. Io non ne voglio sapere! -   
\- Ma sei mai stato innamorato? - Possibile che non gli fosse mai successo con tutte le esperienze ed i rapporti che aveva avuto?   
\- No, ho sempre evitato. E tu come fai a credere nell’amore eterno se non lo sei mai stato nemmeno tu? - Era più che altro sincera curiosità, perché parlava così se non sapeva niente? Niky scese con le mani a prendere le sue e gliele portò sul proprio petto, si sentiva chiaramente che il cuore batteva impazzito, così agitato non era mai stato e ci teneva tantissimo a risolvere la situazione e a fargli capire quelle cose. Ci teneva tantissimo a lui e voleva che l’altro lo comprendesse.  
\- È vero, non mi sono mai innamorato, ma quello che sento ora mi dà conferma che ne vale comunque la pena, perché quando sarò ricambiato sarà esattamente quello che ho sempre cercato, per cui ho vissuto. -   
\- Potresti non essere mai ricambiato… - Fece piano impressionato dai battiti impazziti, ora era calmo, ma comunque stupito di quel ragazzo e della sua enorme forza interiore. Credeva contro tutto e tutti in cose a cui ormai in pochi credevano e non gliene importava, andava avanti lo stesso. Dove la trovava tanta volontà?  
\- Sì, ma non posso non provarci perché se invece va bene sarà fantastico e non è una cosa che vorrei perdermi. -   
\- Ma anche se venissi ricambiato potrebbe finire, un giorno. Tutto finisce. -   
\- Non tutto. E potrebbe finire, è vero, però ne sarà valsa la pena per quello che avrò provato, per quello che avrò dato e ricevuto. - Ammettere che poteva finire gli bruciava, ma doveva dargli atto che poteva essere. Doveva dargli le risposte giuste. Solo quello.  
Chris si avvicinò di un passo continuando a sentire il cuore che batteva, a guardare i suoi occhi un po’ spaventati ed un po’ in subbuglio.  
\- Cosa ti dà tutta questa sicurezza? -   
Voleva veramente capire.  
\- Ho visto i miei genitori vivere l’uno per l’altro e solo la morte li ha separati, ma poi sono tornati insieme nell’Aldilà. Se l’hanno vissuto loro posso viverlo anche io. Bisogna solo trovare la persona giusta. -   
\- Cosa ti fa credere che sia io? - A quel punto era stupido non parlarne e non scoprire il resto delle carte. Niky gli lasciò le mani per portargliele ai lati del viso in una specie di carezza molto dolce, Chris si sentì di nuovo più piccolo di lui e scivolando a prenderlo per la vita, l’attirò a sé per quel che rimaneva, scacciando tutto quel che era stato prima.  
\- Non lo so, lo sento. Sono cose istintive che sento dentro. Non so se sei tu, ma se mi ricambierai, un giorno, so che sarai veramente tu. Se non lo farai, se non riuscirai mai ad amarmi, allora significa semplicemente che non eri tu e ci sarà qualcun altro, per me, da qualche parte. E lo incontrerò, non ne ho il minimo dubbio. - Quella sua granitica sicurezza non l’aveva mai vista in nessuno, così come quella fede non tanto in Dio od in una religione quanto nell’amore stesso. Davvero un fiore in mezzo ai rovi, come in più di uno l’aveva definito. Da chiedersi se fosse vero.  
Nel farsi quella domanda fra sé e sé e nel non saper più cosa dirgli, gli carezzò le labbra con le proprie e chiudendo gli occhi si rese conto di aver trattenuto il respiro e di averlo lasciato andare solo in quel momento.  
Chiunque egli fosse, se avesse ragione o meno, ancora non lo sapeva e forse non l’avrebbe mai saputo, però era sicuramente diverso dagli altri e, sicuramente, per qualunque motivo avesse questa fissa, il fatto non cambiava.  
Lo voleva.  
Niky si abbandonò a quel bacio. Chris era turbato, ma non avrebbe mollato, era vicino e se tutti gli dicevano che forse era quello giusto per lui, forse poteva crederci.   
Non poteva mollare, con quello che stava provando giorno dopo giorno.  
Non poteva semplicemente arrendersi.  
Era tutto ciò che sapeva con la certezza più assoluta.  
Che poi sarebbe andata bene o male non gli era dato saperlo, ma che ci avrebbe provato ancora ed ancora, questo nessuno glielo avrebbe tolto.  
Separati, Chris non poté fare a meno di fargli la domanda che gli era rimasta sull'anima.  
\- Cosa hai fatto con Gabry? - Niky capì che era geloso come lui lo era stato di Frank e sorrise colpevole.  
\- Niente. Ci siamo baciati, ma quando ha provato ad andare oltre l'ho fermato. Potevo farlo, mi piaceva, ma non al punto da perdere il controllo. Solo con te lo perdo, quando mi sfiori, quando mi baci io... non riesco a fermarmi. Sei tu che ti fermi perchè sai che non voglio farlo senza una vera relazione. - Chris annuì sollevato, ci aveva sperato fino all'ultimo, ma la paura che invece ci fosse andato a letto l'aveva fatto impazzire.  
Era vero che Niky non voleva andare oltre con lui perchè non stavano insieme, gli aveva detto che l'avrebbe fatto solo quando ci sarebbero stati sentimenti d'amore da parte di entrambi. Per cui Chris non lo faceva mai e si controllava, anche se a fatica. Fisicamente lo voleva e gli piaceva al punto da essere geloso e possessivo, ma si ostinava ad imporsi di non provare nulla. Non doveva, perchè poi finiva.   
Per cui era solo un cane che si mordeva la coda. Forse non ne sarebbero mai usciti.   
\- Questo mi fa capire che sono gay, i ragazzi mi piacciono, ma non tutti mi fanno sospirare. Per ora, solo tu. - E con questo Chris provò una tale felicità da odiarsi.  
Era quello il famoso sentimento?  
Poteva semplicemente accettarlo e viverlo pur sapendo che poi un giorno sarebbe finita, come finivano tutte le relazioni?  
  
La vera tempesta era comunque solo momentaneamente evitata.  
  
I giorni passarono più o meno allo stesso modo, i molti impegni col gruppo dopo il lancio del nuovo album erano sempre di più e l’inizio del tour era alle porte. Prima di partire volevano registrare anche altri video, quindi dopo aver fatto il secondo dove avevano potuto limitarsi a cantare sul classico grattacielo, ne fecero un altro a tema sadomaso.  
La canzone era molto erotica di suo con dei giri di basso davvero sensuali e il regista aveva voluto approfittare del tema della canzone e dell’atmosfera della musica per mettere i sei su un set a luci rosse.  
Quell’uomo doveva fare un video da censura almeno ad ogni album e Joshua non si opponeva mai poiché trovava la provocazione vitale.  
Quando Niky assistette ad alcune riprese capì subito che quella volta la storia sarebbe stata diversa e chiedendosi se avrebbe mai potuto assistere a tutto senza morire d’imbarazzo, fu forte.  
Erano tutti e sei clienti di quella casa del piacere sadomaso, ma se per gli altri cinque i riflettori furono minori, per Chris furono molto insistenti poiché si concentrò quasi tutto su di lui. Esaltato tanto dall’idea quanto da ciò che gli stavano facendo fare, subì molto volentieri le scelte di regia che lo vollero sotto le mani di due dominatrici.  
Niky sudò molto quando vide come l’avevano conciato, con dei pantaloni in pelle a vita ultra bassa e basta. Fu anche peggio quando vide le due ragazze che avrebbero girato le scene con lui. Ovviamente vestite sadomaso con tutti gli accessori del caso e più scoperte che coperte, i corpi da far girare la testa.  
Al turno di Kari di essere inquadrato come cliente che subiva i piaceri sessuali di quel posto, Joshua per il bene del video se ne andò dal set come una furia.  
A Niky comunque andò anche peggio quando vide le scene di Chris: era legato alle catene del soffitto che scendevano tenendolo per i polsi e poi si attorcigliavano intorno alle sue gambe aperte.   
Il regista volle andarci giù pesante e non fu vero porno solo perché comunque non l’avrebbero accettato come video musicale, altrimenti.  
I frustini scoccati per finta non furono niente e nemmeno l’uso, sempre finto ma molto credibile, di altri accessori sadomaso. Il più furono i baci, gli strofinamenti e le leccate delle due ragazze che sembravano divertirsi parecchio almeno tanto quanto Chris che era da oltre due settimane che non faceva sesso e si ritrovò con gli ormoni pericolosamente riaccesi.  
Il colpo di grazia fu dato quando, sempre cantando realmente, fu spogliato anche dei pantaloni. La ripresa fu fatta per dietro dove si vide tutto il suo magnifico corpo nudo con ogni muscolo al posto giusto, con primo piano del suo piacente e sodo fondoschiena. Per fortuna di Niky il davanti non fu completamente denudato e trovandola l’unica idea sensata, sentì la fine delle riprese che gli portò finalmente del sano sollievo. Anche perché per farlo cantare bene aveva dovuto presenziare a tutte le sue scene ed essendo molte, i suoi ormoni erano saliti quasi allo stesso livello di quelli del cantante.  
Sul momento non lo capirono come avrebbero inciso quelle riprese, l’avrebbero capito solo quando avrebbero potuto vedere il video in anteprima, ovvero il giorno dopo.


	18. Gelosia portami via

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il video musicale erotico porta più danni che altro, sia a Niky e Chris che a Kari e Joshua, vediamo quali conseguenze ci saranno. Se in un caso si tratta di problemi puramente sessuali, in un altro è più un problema profondo, ma se Joshua non riuscirà a parlarne, questa volta i rischi saranno alti. Nel frattempo il legame fra Kari e Niky è sempre più profondo e particolare. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

CAPITOLO XVII:   
GELOSIA PORTAMI VIA

[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari13.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/joshua3.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki12.jpg)

'Pazzo, pazzo, pazzo  
Io non riesco a togliermi questi ricordi dalla testa  
è una specie di follia che ha cominciato a svilupparsi  
Pazzo, pazzo, pazzo  
Ho cercato con tutto me stesso di lasciarti andare  
ma c'è una specie di follia che mi sta mangiando vivo  
Pazzo, pazzo, pazzo  
Ho finalmente visto la luce,  
e ho finalmente realizzato  
cosa sei per me  
E adesso ho bisogno di sapere se questo è vero amore  
o se è solo la follia che ci sta mantenendo a galla  
Pazzo, pazzo, pazzo  
Ma quando mi volto e vedo tutti i litigi stupidi che abbiamo avuto  
capisco che era questa specie di follia che prendeva il controllo  
Pazzo, pazzo, pazzo  
E ora ho finalmente visto la luce,  
e ho finalmente realizzato  
di cosa hai bisogno  
Pazzo, pazzo, pazzo  
E adesso ho finalmente visto la fine  
(finalmente visto la fine)  
e non mi aspetto che a te interessi  
(non mi aspetto che a te interessi)  
e ho finalmente visto la luce  
(finalmente visto la luce)  
e ho finalmente realizzato  
che ho bisogno del tuo amore  
che ho bisogno del tuo amore  
Vieni da me, in sogno  
vieni e salvami  
sì, lo so, non posso sbagliarmi  
e forse sono troppo testardo  
il nostro amore è...  
Pazzo, pazzo, pazzo  
Follia.'  
[\- Muse - Madness -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ek0SgwWmF9w)

Più che voci, quelle che si levavano una contro l'altra, sembravano latrati. Kari era esasperato tanto quanto Joshua ed in quella brutta serata sembravano pronti per uno dei loro soliti round.   
\- Piantala di fare l’idiota! Sei tu che hai voluto più spazio al mio basso proprio in questa canzone che si presentava come erotica! E sei stato tu a dare l’ok per quel video del cazzo! Cosa vuoi, ora? -   
Kari era esasperato dalla gelosia di Joshua che da ieri gli dimostrava e quando aveva chiesto di vedere il video finito, glielo aveva severamente vietato. Come se avesse potuto impedirglielo per sempre.  
\- Non rompere il cazzo! - Tagliò corto Joshua convinto che quello bastasse per chiudere l’argomento.  
\- Di cosa hai paura, che mi piacciano troppo quelle ragazze? - Il punto poteva essere solo quello.   
Joshua gli si rivoltò come se l’avesse insultato nel modo peggiore e guardandolo con dei fulmini al posto degli occhi, quelli che al momento mancavano in cielo, ringhiò furiosamente a denti stretti cercando di non urlare come un idiota:   
\- Non dire puttanate, Kari! -   
Kari l’avvicinò, ma lui si allontanò, così esasperato allargò le braccia e sbottò stufo:  
\- Se sei geloso fino a questo punto significa che sei malato! Io non so cosa farci ma dovevi pensarci prima di farmi fare quella canzone e quel video! Fottiti! - A quel punto salì in camera chiudendosi dentro, sbattendo malamente la porta.  
Poco dopo anche quella d’ingresso sbatté e dedusse che Joshua dovesse essere uscito.  
Il secondo dopo si scatenò il temporale.   
Reputava quel comportamento la cosa più stupida sulla faccia della Terra e non poteva nemmeno credere che pur di non ammettere la sua gelosia, se ne andasse piantandolo in asso e senza chiarire.  
Per quel che lo riguardava poteva anche stare fuori per sempre, era solo uno stupido a comportarsi così.   
Poteva chiudere con lui quando voleva, se pensava l’avrebbe rincorso si sbagliava di grosso, non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
Non gli avrebbe permesso di tenerlo in una teca di cristallo come animale da esposizione personale. Lui era vivo e pensante ed agiva come voleva, punto e basta!  
Quando suonò il campanello, però, era da ore che Joshua se ne era andato e precipitandosi ad aprire sperò fino all’ultimo di rivederlo. Anche se… perché mai avrebbe dovuto suonare, l’idiota?  
Infatti quando non vide il suo viso si sgonfiò con delusione.   
Avrebbe comunque dato tutto per poter chiarire e cancellare ogni cosa, ma come minimo le condizioni per farlo era che Joshua tornasse.  
Dal momento che non era tornato, lui e la sua ostinata testardaggine potevano veramente rimanersene fuori per sempre.  
Detestava essere quello che aspettava qualcuno che poteva anche follemente decidere di non tornare. Lo detestava davvero.  
Quando vide Niky in quelle condizioni, sotto la pioggia e tutto bagnato come un pulcino, ogni cosa svanì.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Chiese preoccupato guardando bene anche le lacrime che gareggiavano con le gocce. Il viso arrossato dal pianto, le braccia intorno al corpo, lui che tremava e non poteva dire fosse per il freddo visto che era sì bagnato, ma era estate.  
\- Credo… credo sia finita con Chris… - Disse senza rendersi conto che non erano nemmeno mai stati insieme fino a quel momento, non veramente, non come le persone normali.  
La voce rotta fu quasi inudibile e con l’evidente disperazione nello sguardo, Kari provò una fortissima ed irrefrenabile voglia di andare da Chris e prenderlo a pugni!   
Forse avrebbe dovuto minacciarlo quando gli aveva permesso di tenersi Niky in casa… lo infastidiva perché lo aveva saputo dall’inizio che poi sarebbe finita così e nonostante tutto eccoli lì a quel punto.  
Come aveva potuto spingerlo fra le sue braccia ed incoraggiarlo solo perché si era appena messo con Joshua ed era felice col mondo?  
Non aveva considerato la dura realtà e cioè che esistevano anche stronzi, in giro, e che erano la maggior parte.  
Non seguì il suo istinto, reso più forte dal violento litigio con Joshua, solo perché reputò più importante abbracciare Niky e tirarselo in casa.  
Rabbrividì bagnandosi subito, era freddo per la pioggia e gli si aggrappò come ad un ancora di salvezza.  
Niky, che non aveva aspettato altro che quello, nascose il viso contro il suo collo e singhiozzando si sentì tranquillo, al sicuro. Poteva dire e fare quello che voleva, lui non lo giudicava, non lo rifiutava e non lo criticava.   
E soprattutto lui non era Chris.  
\- Perché lo dici? Avete litigato? - Si vide improvvisamente nei suoi panni a fare la stessa cosa per colpa di Joshua. Le stesse cose, la stessa conversazione che avrebbe potuto avere per sé.  
Niky mormorò appena, ancora fra le lacrime.  
\- No ma… è stata la goccia, capisci? - In quello alzò il viso per farsi capire meglio e guardandolo, sempre aggrappato alla sua maglietta, tolse la sicura liberando il corso del fiume ormai in piena. - È in astinenza da sesso, non lo fa da settimane e non ce la fa più, dopo il video di ieri gli è tornata la fissa e stasera voleva farlo, io no perché non sarebbe stato per me, per un sentimento o per qualcosa di buono, ma solo perché è in astinenza, perché non lo fa da troppo. Solo per fare sesso e basta. E in quello lui si è arrabbiato. Non mi ha detto niente ma è salito ed ha chiamato Frank. Ora… ora sono là… in camera… non ce l’ho fatta a stare là, potevo finire per sentirli mentre lo facevano… lui si ostina a dire che non lo ama, ma alla fine continua a tornare da lui e a farlo con lui e… il rapporto ce l’hanno, che lo voglia o no. Stasera ha scelto lui. Si è stufato. Non c’è niente che io… - Ma non riuscì continuare, Kari lo riprese immergendo le dita fra i suoi capelli bagnati, nascondendogli ancora il viso contro il proprio collo.  
Odiava vederlo piangere, gli aveva portato la prima speranza che riguardava i sentimenti verso Joshua, era stato lui a riuscire a rimetterlo in sesto. Era stato lui ad ascoltarlo sempre e a fargli domande, a voler sapere di lui, a dargli dei pareri preziosi, a semplicemente esserci. Non voleva che piangesse, era troppo pulito e a posto per soffrire. Non era giusto che uno il cui unico obiettivo era essere utile e aiutare gli altri come poteva, finisse per stare tanto male. Capiva che forse era esagerato e che una persona normale non avrebbe sofferto per una cosa simile, ma nessuno comunque aspettava l’amore prima di fare sesso, non più.   
Era un sognatore ed i sognatori non si spezzavano così. Non era giusto, non voleva che fosse così.   
Non sapeva nemmeno cosa fare, non era bravo in quel ruolo.   
\- Aveva ragione lui a dire che non vale la pena innamorarsi, perché poi si soffre ed è insostenibile. - Venuto a capo di quel lato di Chris, invece che risolverlo lo stava facendo suo.  
Quando lo sentì, Kari lo staccò da sé e lo prese per le spalle, poi facendosi guardare negli occhi disse arrabbiato ed impetuoso.   
\- Non puoi dire così, non puoi, capisci? Tu sei quello che sogna l’amore eterno e che si fida di Dio e che va avanti positivamente… tu non sei questo ragazzo disilluso e pessimista. Questo è lui ed è un pezzo di merda che ragiona col cazzo e non ha il cuore e lo devi mandare a cagare! Non puoi prendere il suo modo di pensare! Niky non devi più dirlo! - Non gli era nemmeno chiaro perché ci tenesse tanto, in fondo prima non gli era mai importato niente dell’amore, non credeva nella vita, nelle cose belle e buone, non credeva nei lieti fine ed in tutte quelle cose.  
Perché ora era tanto importante che lui continuasse a crederci?  
Scosso dalla sorpresa delle sue parole e della forza con cui le disse, Niky smise di piangere, quindi circondandolo per le spalle lo condusse in soggiorno.  
\- Vieni, devi asciugarti e cambiarti, sei tutto bagnato. Quello quando lo vedo lo prendo a pugni, lui ed il suo cazzo! - Questo fece sorridere appena Niky il quale salì le scale con lui andando in camera.  
\- Non farlo, per favore… non si risolve niente con la violenza… - Era comunque sempre lui e questo lo risollevò. Tirato fuori un cambio di vestiti ed un asciugamano, glieli lanciò in faccia con la sua solita delicatezza che fece sorridere Niky. - Grazie, non sapevo dove andare. Non mi sono nemmeno reso conto d’aver camminato fin qua. Probabilmente è l’unica strada che conosco a memoria… - Fece per scusarsi d’averlo invaso mentre si toglieva i vestiti bagnati, attaccati al corpo.  
\- Figurati, non devi nemmeno dirlo. Tanto ero qua a maledire quello stronzo di Joshua! - Borbottò alla fine sedendosi sul letto spazioso.  
Lentamente le cose riacquistavano una loro dimensione più giusta o forse solo più accettabile e digeribile. O magari davanti ad un argomento diverso con cui distrarsi, si poteva andare avanti meglio. Per questo quando si stava male non si poteva essere soli.  
\- Avete litigato? - Chiese asciugandosi.  
Kari, sul letto, si stese di fianco appoggiando la testa alla mano, il braccio piegato, osservandolo mettersi gli shorts gli raccontò seccato la discussione con la sua conclusione feroce:  
\- È solo geloso, quell’idiota, di cosa poi non so, ma comunque è questo. Ma da lì a stare fuori tutte queste dannate ore… che stia e che si fotta, non me ne frega un cazzo. Quello stronzo! Non può impedirmi di fare le cose senza nemmeno spiegarmi il motivo! -   
Niky sorrise lieto di non essere l’unico pieno di problemi in amore, una volta rivestito si sedette sul letto guardandolo comprensivo.  
\- Vedrai che torna e che si scusa. Si sta solo sbollendo… anche lui è umano, avrà un paio di fantasmi da affrontare, cosa puoi saperne… - Lo giustificò perché era più forte di lui, non poteva non tirare fuori dei probabili lati positivi. Per questo lo adorava. Per questo non potevano sporcarlo.  
Dopo un sorriso strano, si incupì pensando a Chris e a come l’aveva ridotto, quindi prendendogli il polso lo tirò fino a farlo stendere.   
\- Vieni qua! - Ordinò. Niky si sistemò accanto supino sulla schiena, lui che rimase sul fianco, aveva sempre quell’ombra negli occhi neri che però non aveva paura di posare sui suoi.  
\- Non devi più dire quelle cose. È lui che non crede nell’amore. Lui e miliardi di altre persone. Ma non tu. Tu sei quella perla rara che ci crede testardamente contro tutto e tutti. Non voglio più sentirti dire una cosa simile. Devi andare avanti in questa tua strada ostinata e contraria a quella di tutto il resto del mondo, per dimostrare a tutti che sei tu l’unico ad avere ragione. -   
Niky si perse in quelle considerazioni e distraendosi dal pensiero doloroso di Chris che faceva sesso con Frank, si incantò sui suoi occhi scuri e penetranti.  
\- Perché lo vuoi tanto? Quando ti ho conosciuto non credevi nel lieto fine, nell’amore e nelle cose belle. Perché ora vuoi che io ci creda? -   
Kari finì per carezzargli il viso con dolcezza, quel ragazzo stimolava tutte le sensazioni più contrastanti, per non parlare delle reazioni incredibili.  
\- Perché io continuo ad essere scettico su questo genere di cose. Dopo stasera dubito fortemente in un riscatto positivo della vita, però se vedo te che continui a crederci, c’è sempre una possibilità per tutti, fino a che anche tu non molli non c’è ragione per non sperare che magari per una volta le cose vadano bene. - Niky commosso da quelle sue parole che reputava i più bei complimenti che gli avessero fatto, si morse con forza il labbro inferiore per trattenere quel nuovo nodo, gli occhi gli bruciarono e non per il dolore, come prima. Era una commozione diversa… era per qualcosa di sorprendentemente positivo e bello arrivato nel momento più giusto. Come se Dio passasse tramite Kari per dirgli di continuare così, che nonostante l’apparenza ed il dolore andava bene… che era nel giusto, che era perfetto, che non doveva fermarsi e cambiare.   
Quando lo vide commuoversi Kari si preoccupò.  
\- Non devi piangere per questo, è la verità. È per gente come te che il mondo va avanti e non va del tutto a puttane. Non importa se hai ragione o torto. Se è vero che poi l’amore esiste o no. Importa che ci sia qualcuno che ci crede e che lo cerca. È questo che importa. È questo che mi ha scosso quando ti ho conosciuto, che mi ha spinto a provare a dare una possibilità a Joshua e ad aprirmi a lui. Ed anche se ora vorrei ricoprirlo di pugni non voglio che tu smetta di essere quel che sei. - Ancora commosso e senza parole, mormorò.  
\- Non so cosa farei senza di te. A volte sei la mia ancora di salvezza, il mio sostegno. Forse non è Chris. Forse devo capire questo. Forse è una cocente delusione, ma penso di poterla sopportare se non sono solo. Perché non sono tanto forte ed ho bisogno di qualcuno accanto. Quando mi sono trasferito qua ero troppo solo ed ho trovato voi. Quindi… solo grazie, ecco… - Non seppe dire altro.  
\- È presto per arrendersi. Lascia che picchi quel coglione, prima di buttare la spugna. - Come per dire ‘lascia che faccia qualcosa io per te, questa volta’. Dopo tante volte che aveva fatto da intermediario fra lui e Joshua perché troppo teste calde.  
All’idea di doverci credere ancora, di rivederlo e di affrontarlo, Niky tornò inevitabilmente triste. Pensare a lui gli faceva così tanto male…  
Kari dispiaciuto e di nuovo arrabbiato con Chris, lo avvolse mettendogli il braccio sotto alla sua nuca, quindi l’attirò contro la propria spalla e lo immerse in sé per permettergli di piangere ancora un po’ in un abbraccio confortevole.  
Non voleva che piangesse per lui, non se lo meritava e francamente non capiva proprio cosa ci trovasse di tanto fantastico…   
\- Cosa ci trovi poi in lui… - Borbottò seccato. Niky non capendo che era una frase retorica, rispose spontaneo e delicato:   
\- Non ci sono cose particolari di cui ci si innamora. Ci si innamora e basta. -  
Quella risposta lo colpì e non seppe né come né perché, lo fece e basta.  
In qualche modo gli fece capire che poteva lottare ancora per la vita, solo grazie a Niky che continuava a credere nell'amore e nel bene nonostante tutto, a spronarlo e a dire le cose giuste al momento giusto.   
Non riusciva a capire quanto importante fosse diventato per lui e nella confusione d’aver litigato con Joshua che lo feriva non tornando ancora dopo ore di assenza, accoccolarsi su Niky fu come un modo per alleviare le ferite e convincersi che poteva farlo, poteva andare avanti ancora, che non doveva mollare nemmeno lui anche se il suo compagno l’aveva di nuovo deluso come tutti gli altri prima di lui.  
Perché lui sapeva che essere piantato in quel modo dopo la delusione che gli avevano portato tutte le altre persone della sua vita, era un colpo basso, ma per non mollare e crederci ancora Kari volle farlo.  
Volle prendere quel momento di pace da Niky, da quell'abbraccio vicendevole e semplicissimo, silenzioso.   
Joshua era fuoco, non c’era mai dolcezza e gli piaceva così ma quel ragazzo… quel ragazzo gli tirava fuori certi istinti incomprensibili. Come se potesse purificarlo ogni volta che gli stava vicino.   
Non era vero dire che non c’era del sentimento fra loro. Non era quell’amore assoluto che provavano per altre persone, ma c’era ed era bello e puro lo stesso.  
\- Joshua mi ha salvato e mi ha dato il fuoco e la vita. Tu mi hai dato la voglia di crederci, di provarci. Quindi non voglio che ti spenga mai. - Concluse Kari dopo aver ripensato a molte cose e aver riassunto i due ruoli principali che ora erano nella sua vita, Joshua e Niky. Amante e amico.   
Niky tornò a commuoversi, ma non pianse e con un sorriso sereno che aveva dell’incredibile, rispose dopo aver capito perfettamente:  
\- Non so perché amo Chris, semplicemente è così. Come non so se è lui la mia persona e se mi ricambierà mai. Però non mi fermerò mai e non cambierò la mia essenza, il mio modo di vedere la vita e viverla. Sarò sempre io nel bene e nel male. -

Quando Joshua si degnò di tornare era notte fonda e aveva smesso di piovere.  
La prima cosa che fece fu guardare nel divano, vedendolo vuoto andò in camera di Kari.  
Quando trovò Niky dormire abbracciato a Kari si irrigidì e l’istinto di mandarlo all’altro mondo fu davvero molto forte. Lo domò solo per una propria consapevolezza.  
“Chi semina vento raccoglie tempesta… in realtà ho solo quello che mi merito…”  
Fu quasi un sorriso soddisfatto, come se la vedesse come una giusta punizione.  
Quando fece per andarsene, Kari si svegliò come se avesse un radar speciale per sentirlo.   
Facendo piano per non svegliare Niky, scivolò giù dal letto ed uscito a sua volta dalla camera lo raggiunse nella sua.  
\- Alla buon ora! - Disse con il piede di guerra e le mani ai fianchi. In realtà non sapeva come affrontarlo: chiudere tutto o fare finta di nulla e andare oltre?  
Joshua si tolse la camicia e cominciò a mettersi in tenuta da notte.  
\- Siamo pari. - Disse solo come se fosse chiaro.  
Kari dovette fermarsi e pensarci più volte prima di indirizzarsi nel senso giusto. Quando ci riuscì si rabbuiò.  
\- Con chi? - Era un equivoco, lui e Niky non avevano fatto nulla, si erano solo consolati in modo saffico, però Joshua poteva aver pensato che fossero andati a letto insieme. Per un momento andò a fuoco e tirò tutti i muscoli del corpo, stringendo i pugni.  
\- Il mio ex. - Joshua aveva avuto molte esperienze nella sua vita, alcune omosessuali, altre etero. La più intensa era stata con un uomo, Philippe. - Non ci sono andato a letto, non abbiamo fatto nulla, però ero fuori di me, sono andato da lui. Volevo lasciarti, mandarti al diavolo ed evitare di spiegarti questa cosa che per me è umiliante. Volevo farlo con lui per farmi lasciare da te, ma Phil mi ha fatto capire che me ne sarei pentito e che dovevo affrontarla diversamente. Ma sono stato con lui fino ad ora. Come tu sei stato con Niky. -   
Kari si sedette a sua volta, ma dall’altra parte del letto dandogli la schiena. Toccava a lui? Cosa poteva dire? Era una situazione talmente strana e così lontana da loro… era così fredda… così calma e controllata…   
Alla fine aveva capito benissimo cosa era successo, non aveva frainteso. Sapere che Joshua aveva passato del tempo con il suo ex e che si era fatto consolare da lui come lui l'aveva fatto con Niky, lo irritava molto, ma, come aveva detto lui, erano pari.  
\- Nemmeno io l’ho fatto con Niky. È in crisi con Chris, con l’amore e tutto quanto. Stava mollando e… io non volevo perché non c’è solo quel coglione. Non è che se va male con lui allora non deve più credere nell’amore ed in quelle cose. Non so, volevo tirarlo su. Non è successo nulla, l'ho solo consolato. - Joshua capì perfettamente e girandosi verso di lui, attese che lo facesse a sua volta.  
\- È la speranza di tutti, quel ragazzino. Se lui crede nelle cose in cui vorresti credere tu, c’è la speranza che sia vero, che esistano. Se lui si abbatte e non ci crede più non c’è più speranza per te. E tu vuoi averla anche se non credi effettivamente nei lieti fine e in quelle puttanate… perché volevi sperare che io tornassi. - Kari si girò di scatto sconvolto, non poteva assolutamente concepire il modo in cui Joshua riusciva comunque sempre a capirlo e a dire le cose che lui non riusciva ad esprimere con chiarezza, però lo faceva e se continuava poteva anche ascoltarlo e dargli una possibilità. Per qualunque motivo l’avessero fatto, dietro c’era sempre la comune volontà di risolvere fra di loro e tornare a posto. Dietro c’era sempre questo.   
Quando si guardarono, sempre rimanendo seduti da una parte all'altra del letto, Joshua proseguì con calma ed una pacatezza che non gli aveva mai visto, dato i suoi metodi poco ortodossi di comunicazione:  
\- Non ho problemi con me stesso, mi considero una persona che piace, però non sono una di quelle donne del video. Non ero solo geloso, ero invidioso. Io non sono loro. Io posso avere cose che un altro uomo ha, ma non posso avere cose che ha un'altra donna e non capisco cosa ti spinga a stare con me. Ho pensato che per te fosse un senso di gratitudine perchè ti ho aiutato, ma che un giorno potresti lasciarmi per qualcuno che ami di più o andare con chi ti attrae... Per questo volevo andarmene e basta… ma non avrei mai potuto veramente e so che hai paura di essere tradito e abbandonato perché in vita tua l’hanno sempre fatto, ma voglio solo dirti che non potrei mai farlo, non veramente, non fino in fondo. Mai. Per qualunque motivo tu stia con me, quello che conta è perchè sto io con te. -   
Questo bastò.  
Fu molto più di quanto avesse sperato di sentire. Kari rimase fermo in silenzio per qualche istante a pensare e ripensare alle sue parole e capì che dovevano voltare pagina ed andare oltre, perché entrambi erano pieni di insicurezze ed entrambi avevano sia qualcosa da rimproverarsi che da perdonare.   
\- Siamo pari. - Mormorò in conclusione Kari ripetendo le sue parole iniziali. In rafforzo di esse gattonò sul letto e raggiunse le sue labbra che carezzò dolcemente mentre il fuoco indomabile si accendeva.   
Per entrambi fu casa e pace.  
Poi su di lui, Kari concluse:   
\- Sei tu che mi piaci. È te che voglio. Non me ne frega che tu sia un uomo e che per natura dovrebbero piacermi le donne. Non so nemmeno io cosa sono, ma qualcuno ha detto che quando ci si innamora non è per un qualcosa di particolare, quindi non perché si è uomo o donna o si risponde a certi canoni. Succede e basta. Ci si innamora. Punto. Ed io amo te. - La conclusione ed il passo che fece fu sconvolgente per Joshua che con gli occhi lucidi rimase inebetito qualche secondo prima di prendergli il viso fra le mani e tornare a baciarlo per sigillare quel sentimento.  
\- Ti amo anche io. Non me ne andrò mai e non devi farlo nemmeno tu. - Kari non avrebbe potuto sperare di meglio.  
Quella notte fecero l'amore, non fecero solo del sesso pieno di passione e tormento. 


	19. Gli specchi vengono via

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concentriamoci interamente su Chris e Niky ed in particolare sul cantante senza cuore che sta scoprendo di averne uno, speriamo che non sia tardi e che non abbia ormai perso Niky, anche se forse, quando è vero amore, aspetti e dai mille possibilità.

CAPITOLO XVIII:   
GLI SPECCHI VENGONO VIA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki8.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/chris2.jpg)

"Segreti taciuti, mani calme  
Conosco la loro storia, una vecchia storia d’amore  
Vieni ed uccidimi finché puoi  
Ti condurrò io, questo è il nostro ultimo ballo  
Le fortune svaniscono col tempo  
Devo cambiare o morire  
Cambiare o morire  
L’alba sorgerà"

[\- 30 second to Mars - Dawn will rise -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yr-9tyTcDj0)

  
Il messaggio era stato chiaro.  
‘Vieni subito. Sono in camera.’  
Capendo che doveva essere successo qualcosa, Frank era volato letteralmente sfiorando un incidente per la pioggia. Era entrato con la sua copia di chiavi ed era salito subito nella sua stanza.  
L’aveva visto in piedi davanti alla porta finestra che dava sul terrazzo, mani ai fianchi, muscoli tesi.  
\- Che succede? - Chiese l’amico allarmato.  
I due erano cresciuti insieme e sempre insieme avevano esplorato il mondo dell'erotismo decidendo che si poteva fare qualunque cosa con qualunque persona e che non importava proprio il genere sessuale.   
Frank però si era innamorato, Chris gli aveva detto categoricamente che non sarebbe mai successo. L'altro se l'era fatta andare bene, ma il risultato era che non aveva mai avuto una vera relazione con nessuno, nella vana speranza che Chris un giorno si sbloccasse e si decidesse ad avere una storia vera con lui e non solo qualche scambio sessuale sporadico.   
Vedendolo ora, Frank capì al primo sguardo che aveva litigato con qualcuno, sperava fosse Niky e nel non averlo visto in casa poteva anche essere.  
Christopher si voltò e nel vederlo non gli rispose nemmeno, gli andò davanti ed in poche falcate fu su di lui a baciarlo assetato, l'intenzione era molto chiara, aveva voglia, era in astinenza sessuale.  
Frank rimase inizialmente interdetto, poi capendo che qualunque cosa fosse stata stava andando a suo favore, si rilassò e rispose sia al bacio che alla sua iniziativa.   
Cosa importava il motivo?  
Intanto l’aveva chiamato e voleva fare sesso con lui. Certo non era altro se non quello, però almeno poteva averlo. Fu mentre Chris se lo stava letteralmente divorando che capì: c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
Il modo in cui Chris lo stava facendo sembrava più una sfida, non era uno scambio di piaceri fisici com'era sempre stato. Adesso era davvero diverso e sentiva palpabile la furia di Chris, cosa che non si era mai verificata.   
Turbato si rese conto che era la dichiarazione più grande che potesse fare, ma non a lui bensì a Niky, perché non c’erano dubbi che era lui quello che l’aveva ridotto in questo stato.  
Fu bruciante e faticoso, per Frank, staccarselo, ma lo fece e anche con una certa forza per impedirgli di continuare testardamente.  
Chris rimase interdetto per un paio di secondi e pensando che scherzasse lo guardò mentre l’altro si spostava ricoprendosi e sistemandosi.  
\- Cosa ti prende? - Fece seccato.  
\- Cosa prende a te! Non è quello il modo in cui lo fai di solito! Che hai? - chiese seccato. Non che non lo volesse, stava facendo un certo sforzo per non saltargli addosso…   
Chris si alzò e aprendo le braccia teatrale, disse:  
\- Voglio solo scopare! Si può o devo fare una richiesta scritta? - Frank scosse il capo e parlò chiaramente fuori dai denti, tanto con lui non servivano giri di parole:  
\- Chris, se vuoi scopare con Niky, fallo, cosa vuoi da me? - Sapeva che problema c’era, ma doveva farlo sfogare altrimenti che senso aveva star lì e suicidarsi? Almeno lo faceva aiutandolo… dopotutto ne era veramente innamorato e gli dispiaceva vederlo così. Si capiva che stava male, a modo suo, ma che non sapeva nemmeno viversela come si doveva.   
\- Perché non vuole! -  
\- E perché? -   
\- Dice che non ne sono innamorato e finchè non lo sarò, non lo farà, lo sai il discorso è sempre quello! -   
\- E cosa è cambiato, stasera? -   
\- Che è troppo che non lo faccio, volevo farlo e lui no! Allora al diavolo, se non mi innamorerò mai che devo fare, farmi prete? Cazzo, cosa pretende da me? Lo sapeva com’era, perché diavolo deve fare così? -   
Frank rise amaro, non si rendeva conto delle cavolate che diceva? Sospirò cercando di calmarsi per trovare comunque le parole giuste, poi fu diretto lo stesso:  
\- Chris, stai dicendo delle cose assurde! - Il cantante lo incenerì con lo sguardo. Era davvero stufo di tutta quella situazione! - Non ti obbliga ad aspettarlo! Non ti obbliga a fare nulla! Lui si sta innamorando di te e vorrebbe farlo, ma solo se tu lo ricambi. È una sua scelta precisa, ma è sua. Tu non lo fai perché non sei innamorato e vorresti farlo con lui lo stesso, ma lui non vuole e non lo violenti, grazie a Dio. Bene. Vai con altri. Perché ti intestardisci tanto su di lui? Perché ti sei fissato di riuscire a fartelo comunque tanto da fingere di aspettare di innamorarti di lui? È lui quello che spera in questo, ma è una cosa sua, non ti riguarda. Se pensi che non possa mai succedere e sai che lui in caso diverso non ti aprirà mai le gambe, basta, piantalo, mandalo via, pagagli una casa, cambia assistente, fatti un altro! Sei arrivato al punto di essere in astinenza da sesso per lui. Da settimane non lo fai per aspettare lui… ma se pensi che non ti innamorerai mai che senso ha aspettare comunque? Lo vedi che lui non cederà! È lui quello coerente e sensato, in questa storia, non tu! Cosa diavolo vuoi? Perché lo aspetti? Perché vuoi proprio lui? - Lui sapeva già tutte le risposte, ma doveva essere Chris a darle perché altrimenti non avrebbe avuto senso. Gli bruciava sapere tutto, gli bruciava che fosse così, gli bruciava e basta, ma era la realtà e non poteva chiudere gli occhi, non sarebbe servito.   
Christopher si fermò, capiva dove voleva andare a parare, ma il punto era… aveva ragione?   
Si sedette stordito nel letto improvvisamente senza più la voglia di fare sesso, come se in realtà non fosse stata una cosa poi tanto seria.   
Ci pensò a lungo senza arrivare a capo di niente, alla fine alzò lo sguardo smarrito e con aria interrogativa, disse:  
\- Mi sto innamorando di lui? -   
\- Dovrai risponderti tu da solo… - Quanto dolorosa fu quella risposta. Poteva dirgli di no, manovrarlo e convincerlo del contrario e poi andarci a letto, ma sarebbe stato vuoto ed improvvisamente non poteva più sopportarlo. Non dopo aver capito che in realtà si stava innamorando, ma di qualcuno che non era lui. Finalmente stava succedendo dopo più di quindici anni passati a negarlo, ora succedeva. Purtroppo con un altro.  
Farlo pensando di non poter avere di più da lui era un conto, farlo sapendo che invece di più poteva dare, ma che non l’avrebbe mai dato a lui, era un altro.  
Vedendolo demoralizzato e a terra, Frank gli si avvicinò dispiaciuto, voleva aiutarlo comunque, non poteva vederlo così, ma era vero che di più non poteva fare. Non era nemmeno giusto.   
Gli carezzò la nuca e poi il collo, quindi alzandogli il viso, rimanendo in piedi davanti a lui, quando incrociò gli occhi persi coi propri, sussurrò:  
\- È il momento di rispondere a questa domanda e di capirlo. E non è male amare, sai? Sì, a volte si soffre. Forse sempre. Però nel mezzo ne vale la pena, credimi. Specie se sei ricambiato. E lui ti ama. - Di più non avrebbe mai potuto fare.   
Colpito da quelle parole, lo vide andarsene e non si oppose, non lo fermò e non fece niente.   
Era tutto così assurdo. Come ci era arrivato a quel punto?  
Senza rispondersi, dopo qualche minuto interminabile passato lì da solo senza arrivare a capo di nulla, uscì dalla camera alla ricerca di Niky. Quando non lo trovò in casa dedusse che fosse uscito, ma nel realizzare che aveva lasciato il cellulare a casa si preoccupò.  
Era uscito con la pioggia senza possibilità di essere rintracciato.  
“Doveva essere fuori di sé anche lui…” Capì poi cominciando a vedersi dall’esterno.  
Finalmente gli specchi stavano venendo via.  
Dopo tanta fatica e lacrime da parte di Niky, il miracolo cominciava ad avverarsi.

Sapendo che era da Kari e Joshua, non lo cercò e nemmeno chiamò uno di loro due, andò solo a rinfrescarsi le idee con una doccia e poi a dormire. Il mattino dopo non era meno confuso, ma almeno sapeva cosa fare.  
Riportare Niky a casa.  
Erano le otto, per quella giornata non avevano impegni di mattina, solo un appuntamento insieme al gruppo per firmare degli autografi nel principale negozio di musica, una delle mosse promozionali del nuovo CD.  
Arrivato da Joshua, suonò il campanello un paio di volte prima di essere ricevuto e il primo viso che vide fu quello tempestoso del proprietario di casa. Kari aveva un sonno troppo pesante per svegliarsi.   
\- Che hai? - Grugnì scorbutico. Non aveva dormito per niente, quella notte…   
\- Sono venuto a riprendere il gatto! - Disse con l’intenzione di scherzare. Giusto quella visto che il sorriso e l’occhiolino non riuscì nemmeno a farli.  
Joshua che sapeva solo vagamente qualcosa della della sera prima, si trovò a farlo entrare scuotendo il capo. Anche se non sapeva tutto di preciso, la sua immaginazione era sempre piuttosto vicina alla realtà.  
\- Sei il solito idiota… - Borbottò assonnato chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. Chris scrollando le spalle, chiese infastidito:   
\- Perché? - Sapeva che era solo un preludio ad un dialogo costruttivo.  
Joshua appena sveglio, con poche ore di sonno sulle spalle, era ancor più diretto e spiccio del solito ed infatti non lo deluse.   
\- Perché hai paura di innamorarti, ma questo non ti impedirà di farlo! Sei solo un idiota a credere che si possa evitare a comando! -   
Chris si voltò a guardarlo stizzito, le mani ai fianchi, piantato in mezzo all’ingresso e la bocca stretta.   
\- Come diavolo faccio a capire quando sono innamorato? - Questa fu la domanda del secolo e pensando che scherzasse, Joshua si mise anche a ridere. Nessuno poteva chiedere seriamente una cosa del genere.  
Chris seccato aprì le braccia:   
\- Sono serio, dannazione… come si capisce quando si prova qualcosa? - Allora Joshua capì che era messo peggio di quel che avrebbe immaginato e appoggiandosi allo stipite della cucina, si abbracciò grattandosi il fianco, sbadigliò e cercò, da arruffato, di tirare fuori qualcosa di utile e sensato… come faceva a chiedergli cose simili alle otto del mattino?  
\- Intanto distinguiamo… l’innamoramento è la strada verso l’amore. Sono sentimenti, ma non sono amore. Porteranno all’amore se tutto andrà bene. - Era strano parlare di quelle cose, non gli era mai capitato, non era nemmeno sicuro di avere le risposte giuste. Senza un caffè, poi… - Capisci di essere innamorato quando corri dietro come un coglione a qualcuno. Quando lo aspetti, lo insegui, lo cerchi. Quando vuoi solo lui. Quando ti interessa quello che pensa, che gli succede, che dice, che gli è capitato. Quando ascolti quello che ha da dire. Capisci di essere innamorato quando è il primo a cui pensi al mattino e l’ultimo alla sera. Quando è il tuo pensiero fisso. Quando trovi vuoto il sesso con gli altri e fottutamente eccitante quello con lui. Quando anche solo un bacio, una carezza od uno sguardo ti fanno sentire un coglione. Non c’è un momento specifico per sentirsi innamorati, non succede qualcosa che ti fa capire… è un processo lento. Quando diventa tutto… quando lui diventa tutto il tuo mondo allora sei arrivato all’amore. Quando addirittura smetti di fare le tue cose più tipiche solo per lui. Quando un uomo smette di andare allo stadio per stare con la compagna od il compagno, a quel punto è fregato. - Chris rimase incantato ad ascoltarlo, con gli occhi bassi persi nel vuoto a cercare di visualizzare le sue parole, di capire se era successo anche a lui, a che punto era. Solo alla fine capì quanto aveva ragione Joshua a definirlo idiota.   
\- Cos’è andato storto con me? Perché non le sapevo queste cose? Le sanno tutti tranne me. -   
\- Perché non ti è mai successo e alla prima volta non capisci mai di cosa si tratta, ti serve sempre un po’ per realizzarlo. Serve a tutti. Sei tardo, questo sì… - Sarebbe stata una presa in giro distensiva ma alla fine Chris si trovava d’accordo con lui. Decisamente qualcosa non andava…  
\- Quindi è questo che mi sta succedendo… mi sto innamorando di lui… - Si arrese infine grattandosi la nuca incerto. Non capiva se fosse una cosa positiva o meno.  
Joshua rise staccandosi dalla porta per andargli davanti, quindi col suo perenne ghigno sul viso, gli batté una mano sulla spalla:  
\- Sempre meglio tardi che mai! - Nessuno avrebbe mai pensato possibile quel processo in lui, vedendolo così egocentrico e concentrato su sé stesso nessuno l’avrebbe mai detto, ma il miracolo era lì davanti ai loro occhi.   
\- Dov’è? - Chiese riscuotendosi poi.  
\- In camera di Kari. - Chris salì le scale mentre si chiedeva cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli e come avrebbe dovuto fare a quel punto. Non era mica tanto chiaro. Poi si stava innamorando, ma non lo era ancora. Almeno credeva… in realtà era ancora molto complicato, ma poteva ammettere che doveva solo lasciarsi andare. Passando davanti alla camera di Joshua, si affacciò Kari come una specie di fantasma e facendo spaventare non poco il ragazzo che saltò di lato con un batticuore da Premio Oscar, lo insultò spaventato:  
\- Cazzo, Kari! Non farlo più, stronzo che non sei altro! -   
Kari aspettò qualche secondo che si riprendesse e dopo essersi stropicciato il viso per svegliarsi, avanzò verso di lui, lo spinse con fermezza, ma non violenza fino ad appoggiarlo al muro e fissandolo minaccioso gli puntò l’indice contro il petto. L’aria da spietato assassino incusse timore perfino in lui che tendeva a non avere paura di nessuno. Sembrava molto cupo e duro. Dopo qualche secondo Kari si decise a parlare, sempre fissandolo male:  
\- Tu sei solo un pezzo di merda! - Esordì così giusto per mettere in chiaro le cose. Non avrebbe potuto fraintendere. - Non te lo meriti. - Proseguì ancora più chiaro di prima. - E non essere così sicuro che ora basti riportarlo a casa per averlo! - Chris rimase in silenzio sempre più stupito. Oltre a non essere da lui un’intromissione simile, si capiva quanto arrabbiato fosse. Non lo picchiava solo perché era ancora mezzo addormentato… - Sarà meglio che cambi registro perché la prossima volta che mi viene in casa piangendo a quel modo giuro che ti spacco il culo, Chris. - Altro non disse, non servì specificare cosa di tutto gli avesse dato più fastidio e cosa non andasse, era davvero molto evidente.  
Chris inghiottì a vuoto capendo che l’avrebbe fatto veramente ed una minaccia simile era il caso di evitarla.   
\- Comunque non ho fatto niente con Frank. - Disse pensando che potesse rabbonirlo.   
Kari ovviamente riuscì a sorprenderlo ancora…  
\- Lui sa che non esisti solo tu sulla faccia della Terra. È gay, è un bel ragazzo, piace, è una persona d’oro che tutti vorrebbero e non sei solo tu in grado di farlo sentire come lo fai sentire e lui lo sta capendo, si sta stufando di te. - Questo fu peggio di un pugno allo stomaco e Kari lo sapeva perfettamente, per questo glielo aveva detto. In realtà non era proprio così, probabilmente Niky era ancora in fissa con lui e pensava che Chris fosse tutto il suo mondo, però era bene che lui invece lo credesse. Voleva dargli una scossa, mettergli paura e guardando il suo pallore, fu contento di quella luce di gelosia nello sguardo, quella paura accecante di aver fatto un guaio e aver perso colui che gli interessava. Chris lo spinse contro la parete opposta e limitandosi ad uno sguardo furente, senza aggiungere nulla, andò oltre entrando nella camera dove stava Niky.   
Kari rimasto solo guardò la porta chiusa con una certa soddisfazione maligna nello sguardo.  
“Se lo merita.” Non gli si poteva dare torto in ogni caso.  
  
Dalla finestra filtrava la luce del mattino, le saracinesche non erano del tutto alzate ma nemmeno completamente abbassate. Era una camera molto semplice ed essenziale, c’era poco di Kari. Niente.  
Sul letto matrimoniale, Niky dormiva ancora, era raggomitolato su un fianco in posizione fetale. Sembrò piccolo, in quell’istante, ma soprattutto ferito. Ferito in un modo che non avrebbe mai voluto.  
Christopher sospirò pentito, quello che si faceva non poteva essere cancellato, doveva conviverci e rimediare in qualche altro modo. Non aveva idea di come o di cosa fare da lì in poi. Realizzare di starsi innamorando di lui non era un’effettiva risposta precisa.   
Si sedette sul letto e gli scostò delle ciocche nere arruffate dal viso, quindi continuò ad accarezzarlo leggero finchè Niky si svegliò sentendo quelle meravigliose carezze. Allungò le gambe stiracchiandosi, rimase sul fianco e non sapendo ancora chi era, aprì gli occhi con un dolce sorriso di gratitudine. Solo quando mise a fuoco Chris, la sorpresa lo fece tornare improvvisamente serio e quasi spaventato, per un momento.  
\- Chris? - Chiese pensando di star sognando. Chris rispose con un sorriso calmo e chinandosi gli baciò la fronte con delicatezza che raramente gli si poteva aver visto. Niky rimase inebetito. No, non poteva essere lui anche se la mano, ora che ci faceva caso, sembrava proprio la sua…  
\- Buongiorno. Sono venuto a prenderti. Vuoi tornare a casa da me? - Vi lesse un’infinità di cose dietro, ma non avrebbe mai voluto illudersi e non l’avrebbe fatto, per questo si sforzò di rimanere sul letterale.   
\- Se non ti do fastidio… - Ieri sera gli era parso d’avergliene dato parecchio… Chris capì che quella volta dovevano parlarne e rimanendo chino su di lui in quel modo, continuando ad accarezzargli la schiena da sotto la maglietta, rispose piano e calmo, con una sicurezza di cui si stupiva lui per primo:  
\- Non mi darai mai fastidio. Volevo scusarmi per ieri sera. Quando non sfogo regolarmente gli ormoni come sono abituato a fare da anni, ragiono col cazzo e faccio cazzate. Non volevo ferirti, sono stato un bastardo… non so se puoi perdonarmi, tornare a casa e riprovarci. Vorrei solo che non ti arrendessi con me. -   
Niky che era ancora assonnato, all’udire quel discorso si ricordò di quanto male era stato quella notte e si ricordò di Frank, gli occhi si addolorarono per un momento e Chris tornò a baciargli la fronte scendendo sulla tempia e sullo zigomo, non voleva fosse così. Non voleva che quella notte fosse esistita. Non voleva tante cose.   
\- Ma se vuoi fare sesso e ne hai anche bisogno, non posso chiederti di aspettare che tu ti innamori. Anche perché potrebbe non succedere mai. Potresti non innamorarti mai. Io non capisco perché tu faccia tutto questo. Non ti voglio obbligare, se io sono innamorato e non intendo fare l’amore se non con qualcuno che mi ricambia, è un problema mio. Tu non devi sentirti obbligato a nulla… - Era quello che gli era premuto tanto dirgli, ora che l’aveva fatto si sentiva meglio, ma non riusciva a credere alle sue labbra che intanto continuavano a ricoprirlo di piccoli baci sul resto del viso e nemmeno alla sua mano che continuava ad accarezzarlo ricoprendolo di brividi di piacere. Sull’angolo delle labbra rispose piano, con la stessa sicurezza sorprendente di prima:  
\- Sono io che voglio aspettare. Frank mi ha aperto gli occhi e Joshua e Kari hanno rincarato la dose. Sto facendo un sacco di cose che non sono da me, come non andare con altri ed aspettare te solo perché… beh, perché voglio farlo. Perché è solo te che ora come ora voglio. In realtà non sei tu che devi sbloccarti e sbrigarti a sentirti pronto per fare sesso con me, non sono io che aspetto te, ma tu che aspetti me. Sono io che devo sbloccarmi. Ed io penso che stanotte sia successo, perché non voglio farlo con altri, voglio farlo solo con te. Non mi è mai successo di volere unicamente qualcuno come in questo momento. Mi odio per averti ferito e averti fatto piangere e Kari ha ragione. Se non sto attento e non mi sbrigo, qualcun altro potrebbe portarti via ed io non voglio perché non esiste un altro che possa rimpiazzarti. Niky, se sono cambiate in me tutte queste cose. Se non sono andato a letto con Frank. Se è da settimane che non vado con nessuno, se aspetto te e solo te. Se mi sento uno stronzo per quello che ti ho fatto. Se voglio solo vederti sorridere. Se mi interessa di qualcuno che non sia io. Se tante cose di me che faccio sempre sono cambiate è solo per te. E questo… questo credo che sia… credo che sia il primo passo verso di te, no? Io non so cosa succede quando ci si innamora, so che succede e basta, ma quando si capisce di essere arrivati? - Era come un pensiero che l’assillava dal momento in cui aveva aperto gli occhi ed ora Niky con le lacrime agli occhi per le cose che gli stava dicendo che aveva solo sognato di sentirgli dire, rispose senza esitare perché lui pur non avendo avuto altre storie prima, non aveva dubbi.  
Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e spostando la bocca sul suo orecchiò, girandosi bene verso di lui, mormorò piano:   
\- Lo capirai in quel preciso momento. E non avrai dubbi. Come io non ne ho ora. - Perché solo chi amava dava sempre mille possibilità all’altro. Solo chi amava davvero. Per questo Niky volle dargliene ancora.  
Chris ancora non capì, ma accettò quella risposta se non altro per il sollievo di riaverlo con sé. Niky non si era arreso e questa era la notizia più bella che avrebbe potuto ricevere.   
Il bacio che suggellò quella specie di promessa non detta, seppe di sonno, ma il retrogusto di dolce lo colsero entrambi.   
In qualche modo ce l’avrebbero fatta e su questo, almeno su questo, non avevano più dubbi.


	20. Il tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nella fase finale della prima parte, in origine la fic finiva qua, o meglio con l'epilogo che sarebbe nel prossimo capitolo. Poi quando ho deciso di trasformarla in original ho fatto un seguito per cui in realtà non è questa la fine anche se leggendo noterete che lo sembra. Inizia il tour, il primo di Niky. Di cose sono cambiate da quando tutto è iniziato ed è stato Niky a dare il via all'effetto domino, ma nel loro caso in positivo. A volte basta una persona sola a fare la differenza per molti.

CAPITOLO XIX:   
IL TOUR

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/chris6.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki14.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/ian.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/joshua9.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/24.jpg)

"E così il tempo è giunto, è qui  
Finisce il silenzio, il cambiamento è vicino  
Aspetti nel pallido cielo argentato  
Vieni nel pantheon  
Benvenuto nell'universo"

[\- 30 second to Mars - Welcome to the universe - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hweKjLmMdBs)

Cominciare il tour fu come passare il portale di un altro universo, per Niky.  
Nonostante le preparazioni di tutti, gli parve comunque di essere arrivato su un mondo diverso dalla Terra.   
Tenuto sotto controllo sia da Chris che da Kari come se fossero i suoi angeli custodi, fu più il tempo passato a fare domande su domande che altro.  
Per uno che prima di allora non solo non aveva mai visto un concerto, ma non aveva mai ascoltato musica, partecipare ad un tour come membro speciale del gruppo fu qualcosa di incredibile.   
Per prima cosa il bus su cui viaggiavano di città in città. La prima volta che vi salì gli parve di essere sullo Stargate che lo stava trasportando verso una dimensione parallela. Compreso che sarebbe capitato di dormire lì spesso e volentieri, non si capacitò di come quel mezzo di trasporto potesse essere considerato una casa. Tutti e sei, infatti, avevano definito il bus ‘seconda casa’, ma non gli era stato chiaro il meccanismo. L’avrebbe scoperto presto.   
La prima tappa era Las Vegas e come di consueto decisero di prendersi del tempo per visitarla un po’; presero delle camere d’albergo e si divisero facilmente in coppie che ormai erano già fatte di natura e così sarebbero rimaste fino alla fine del tour ed oltre.   
Joshua con Kari, Cris con Niky, Ian con Sean e Manuel con Paul.   
Ubriaco della città che non aveva mai visitato, dopo aver assistito alle prove, Niky capì in cosa consisteva ‘un altro mondo’ quando il concerto ebbe inizio.  
Trovato per lui un posto a lato del palco - Chris e Kari non avrebbero mai permesso si mescolasse alla folla, magari glielo mangiavano- in modo che il cantante potesse vederlo quando si girava e che Niky l’ammirasse come si doveva, per un momento ebbe l’impressione di essere lì a suonare con loro.   
Gettata la testa oltre il palco vide una folla spropositata, urla, applausi ed incitamenti e poi il silenzio improvviso, il buio assoluto ovunque ed ecco, proprio intorno a lui, davanti ai suoi occhi, con le sue orecchie, udire il boato più forte che avesse mai sentita in vita sua.   
Non si poteva descrivere quello che succedeva, ma per lui che la viveva da lì sopra fu qualcosa di incredibile.   
Dopo si aprirono le luci solo sul palco, dei fari fortissimi partirono dallo stesso come una sorta di esplosione atomica e fecero l’effetto visivo dell’implosione, in quell’esatto istante la musica cominciò e il pubblico impazzì ulteriormente come se fosse possibile di più.  
Niky sentì tutto tremare e per un momento credette fosse il terremoto, poi quando si rese conto che era la combinazione fra le onde sonore degli strumenti e i salti, applausi e urla del pubblico, si ammutolì impressionato.   
Non avrebbe mai immaginato potesse essere così.  
Quando la voce di Chris si levò dal microfono raggiungendo un volume che probabilmente lo sentirono persino ben oltre quello stadio, Niky si emozionò venendo investito da un’onda altissima e potente. Non trattenne le lacrime e nonostante non si capacitasse del perchè stesse piangendo, rimase incatenato alla sua figura snella e disinvolta che si muoveva sul palco col microfono in mano e che cantava con naturalezza.   
Sentì tutte quelle persone cantare con lui e coprire quasi la sua voce, sentì ogni vibrazione sin nell’interno, sentì quella sorta di emozione esplosiva farlo tremare frenetico. Si rese conto di non riuscire a stare fermo, si rese conto di star muovendo i piedi a ritmo di musica e di star cantando fra sé e sé con le mani che battevano il tempo contro il proprio petto e le cosce.  
Si rese conto che quella era la cosa più bella ed esaltante della sua vita e la scarica elettrica d’eccitazione che provò l’ebbe per tutta la durata del concerto.  
Incantato oltre che dal Chris cantante anche dal Chris che dava spettacolo sul palco e che faceva delirare le masse, per poco non svenne quando fecero la famosa canzone erotica il cui video aveva provocato tanti scombussolamenti.   
C’era il ritornello in cui lui e Sean cantavano insieme e Niky faticò a guardarli visto che avevano pensato bene di usare l’asta del microfono, su cui cantavano insieme, come palo da lap dance o qualcosa del genere. E fu davvero faticoso guardare Chris inginocchiarsi davanti a Kari che faceva i suoi splendidi ed erotici giri di basso col volume alzato talmente forte da creare un suono caldo e pazzesco. Non per altro, ma mimare un certo lavoretto di bocca che l’altro accentuò muovendo il bacino e lo strumento verso di lui, gettando la testa all’indietro e fingendo di godere, non era una cosa che passava tanto inosservata.  
Fecero tante di queste scene e ad ognuna il pubblico impazziva, sembrava andare matto per quel tipo di dimostrazioni e Niky non poteva nemmeno dar loro torto. Avevano un fascino selvaggio quelle scene e di volta in volta Niky trovò a chiedersi se avesse potuto resistere ad ogni concerto. Contando quanti ne avrebbe dovuti vedere, si preoccupò non poco anche perché quella scarica era ben distinta da quella d’esaltazione. Era una scarica d’eccitazione.  
Riuscì a calmarsi solo quando Chris ed Ian si esibirono a voce e piano in una canzone d’atmosfera. Le luci si spensero e i fari azzurri si puntarono su di loro. Ian dietro la tastiera e Chris davanti a lui, al microfono, ed una canzone calma, lenta, malinconica che raggiunse picchi incredibili rivelando il talento del cantante sia tecnicamente che interpretativamente.   
Però emotivamente fu un ulteriore botta, specie quando Chris nonostante il buio che regnava tutt’intorno e che si divorava Niky stesso, si girò in modo da guardarlo.   
Niky era sicuro che non lo potesse vedere eppure i suoi occhi rimasero piantati sui propri come per magia, nonostante non ci sarebbe potuto riuscire.   
Si sciolse.   
E si sciolse quando, usciti dal palco per la pausa prima del bis, lo prese sotto braccio e se lo portò insieme agli altri a rinfrescarsi, non senza lasciargli un bacio, sia pure fugace, sulle labbra.   
Era carico, era perfetto, era al top. Non aveva sbagliato un istante, una nota, un passo. Non aveva sbagliato nemmeno una parola. Niente. Era stato perfetto, pieno d’energia e di sensualità.   
Capì come poteva avere tanto successo e capì come riusciva ad incantare la maggior parte della gente che aveva a che fare con lui.  
Di suo era un gran bel ragazzo che ci sapeva fare su ogni fronte, ma quando cantava e soprattutto quando era su un palco, dal vivo, in un concerto… lì era tutt’altra cosa.  
Diventava musica, arte, sesso ed energia. Diventava tutto e ipnotizzava chiunque.  
\- Cosa te ne pare? - Chiese bevendo dell’acqua dopo essersela buttata in viso, sudato fradicio.   
\- Fantastico… non avevo mai assistito ad un concerto e vederlo da lì vicino è… incredibile… unico… e poi voi siete così bravi e… e quello che fate sul palco… e poi trema tutto, sembra ci sia il terremoto! È splendido! Siete incredibili! - Non aveva altre parole che quelle, ma l’entusiasmo e gli occhi luminosi parlavano piuttosto bene da soli, fecero sorridere contenti tutti prima di passare a fare i complimenti a Kari per gli assoli di basso e poi a Chris per lo spettacolo.  
Prima di quel che pensassero tornarono sul palco a fare le ultime tre canzoni e poi, dopo i ringraziamenti, tutto finì. Tutto cessò. Tutto si spense.  
La musica si dissolse, le luci si accesero e la magia finì, unica testimonianza le lacrime di Niky, talmente coinvolto dal concerto da essere enormemente triste per la sua fine, poiché sarebbe stato un’eternità a vederli e sentirli.   
Quel vuoto. Quel vuoto preciso e specifico che non aveva definizioni, ma che però avrebbe sentito sempre alla fine di ogni concerto. Quel vuoto che poi puntualmente sarebbe stato colmato all’esibizione successiva. Quel vuoto si sarebbe inciso indelebilmente in Niky e sarebbe stata la prova del successo dei ragazzi.   
Lui e la sua espressione, una conferma.

Uscire dal palco di nuovo sotto il suo braccio, sentirlo sudato ammollo e tremante per la stanchezza, capire che aveva dato tutto ed oltre, ma che era sempre lì presente con lui, diede a Niky un’ulteriore immagine di Chris, un’immagine di cui si innamorò come di tutte le altre.   
Era stato immenso e se prima si era perso per lui, ora non sarebbe più stato capace di tornare indietro.   
Il brindisi venne fatto in camera del manager e del bassista per inaugurare la prima tappa ufficiale del tour e continuò fino alle prime luci dell’alba, quando poi con fatica le varie coppie si trascinarono nelle rispettive camere per ripartire il giorno dopo, di buon mattino, alla volta della prossima città.   
Non si stupì molto, Niky, di essere l’unico sobrio con Ian e quando videro il tutto degenerare si misero abilmente da parte a parlare insieme.  
\- Ti è piaciuto? - Chiese Ian entusiasta con un sorriso soddisfatto in viso. Sapeva bene qual era la risposta.  
\- Enormemente. - Fece di slancio Niky. In poco si infilò in una descrizione di tutte le impressioni che aveva avuto per poi concludere con la canzone che aveva preferito, quella al piano. - È stato un momento magico. - Fece poi sognante. Essendo loro gli attori di tale spettacolo, non potevano capire cosa provassero gli altri a guardarli, ma le conferme ed i ritorni erano preziosi, erano il loro carburante per andare avanti sempre e comunque.   
\- Sono contento… -   
\- Ma io poi non sono un esperto. È andato bene? - Chiese conscio che a lui gli sarebbe potuto sembrare bello anche un carciofo se tenuto in mano da Chris. Ian lo pensò, ma non lo disse, comunque sorrise divertito e piegandosi verso di lui fino a toccarlo con la spalla in segno di ringraziamento per i complimenti, rispose:  
\- Sì, è andata bene. Eravamo molto eccitati all’idea di cominciare il tour ed il primo concerto è sempre un tabù. Sappiamo che andrà bene, ma dopo qualche mese che non ne fai, riprendere è come farlo per la prima volta. C’è la stessa tensione e frenesia nell’aria. È tutta energia che incanaliamo quando le luci si spengono e poi si riaccendono su di noi. È andato molto bene e Chris era davvero carico, più dei suoi soliti canoni. E di solito lo è molto. Vedi, lui tiene il palco come pochi, ai tempi attuali, fanno. È veramente unico in questo. Ma stasera ipnotizzava e non è calato un istante, non una sbavatura che fosse una. Ha fatto un salto di qualità che nessuno si aspettava. - Niky non avrebbe mai immaginato che poi sarebbe voluto andare a finire lì, per questo sorrise contento bevendo ogni sua parola. Sapere tutte quelle cose sulla vita del suo gruppo preferito -ed unico al momento- era come bere dopo giorni che non lo faceva.   
Entrambi guardarono istintivamente Chris mezzo ubriaco, come tutti gli altri, fare la solita gara di ballo con Sean con una variante. Usare Kari come palo della lap dance. Qualcosa a cui, stranamente, Joshua non si era opposto e solo perché la riteneva un’ottima tortura. Kari voleva solo cacciarli tutti e andare a letto con lui.   
Fu mentre Niky era incantato ancora una volta da Chris e dai suoi soliti movimenti sensuali, seppure stanchi, che Ian lo disse ed era da molto che voleva farlo, ma aveva aspettato quella sera per vedere come sarebbe andato il primo concerto. Non aveva dubbi.  
\- Avevo ragione. Sono stato il primo a dirtelo. Che magari eri tu quello che gli ci voleva. Quello giusto. Ebbene era proprio così. - Niky si girò di scatto, l’osservò da vicino e inebetito rimase a chiedersi se fosse serio, poi quando tradusse il senso profondo delle sue parole, gli occhi gli divennero lucidi con quell’ondata bollente interiore.  
\- Parli di me e Chris? - Era ovvio. Ian era sereno e sicuro, manteneva quella consapevolezza nello sguardo che non gli sarebbe mai mancato e Niky gli credette.  
\- Siamo arrivati al dunque, secondo te? - Non ne era sicuro. Oltre ai baci e a qualche piacevole scambio, non avevano ancora fatto l’amore e Chris non aveva più insistito, non si era più arrabbiato e non aveva più espresso la sua frustrazione sessuale. Oltre a questo, si era intenerito molto, aveva dimostrato molti più modi protettivi e dolci ed aveva esaltato il dialogo.  
Avevano passato ore a parlare e basta e fra le sue braccia si era sentito la cosa più preziosa. L’aveva vissuta senza farsi domande, senza chiedersi se fosse la strada giusta, senza sapere quale sarebbe stato il passo successivo, ma si era sentito tranquillo, sereno e sicuro.   
Non c’erano più state tensioni e Niky si era trovato a parlare molto di sé, della sua infanzia, della sua fede, dei suoi amici e Chris aveva ascoltato sempre, come fosse stato la cosa più interessante di tutte. Non l’aveva fatto obbligato, ma completamente sincero e spontaneo.   
Anche Chris si era aperto molto, si era confidato riguardo alcuni episodi della sua giovinezza ed aveva approfondito il discorso dell’essere frutto di un tradimento di sua madre. Aveva scoperto che poi il patrigno, odiandolo poiché prova del fallimento del matrimonio con la moglie, l’aveva picchiato usandolo come capro espiatorio fino a che tutte le donne di casa, madre e sorelle, si erano unite compatte per mandare via quell‘uomo. Però gli aveva raccontato come anche le storie delle sue sorelle fossero sempre andate male, come nessuna fosse felice e sposata o fidanzata. Gli aveva spiegato molte cose di sé e del motivo per cui si era convinto che l’amore non esisteva e che non serviva innamorarsi.   
Oltre a questo si erano scoperti due persone estremamente divertenti e con un forte senso dell’umorismo. Chris se era di buon umore ne sparava cento al secondo ed aveva da ridire su tutti, ma il modo in cui lo faceva, con estrema ironia e fantasia, faceva sbellicare Niky e questi, dal canto suo, stava dietro ad ogni gioco e scherzo dimostrandosi a sua volta una spalla brillante per qualsiasi scena comica.  
Perso in quel mese passato insieme, Niky sentì lontana la risposta di Ian, ma lo riportò immediatamente al presente:  
\- Sì, ne sono sicuro. E ti giuro che non pensavo che qualcuno ci sarebbe mai potuto riuscire, ma quando stasera si è messo a guardare te mentre facevamo la canzone al piano, ho realizzato che era da quando ti ha conosciuto che non è andato con altre persone. Per uno che ne cambiava come i calzini e che se ne vantava sempre, è stata la prova del nove. È venuto fuori dall’abisso. - Disse per citare la canzone di Chris che sarebbe stata inserita nel prossimo album con molte altre i cui testi erano stati un’elaborazione delle poesie di Niky.   
La riconobbe e si commosse di nuovo. Faticare tanto e rischiare di perdere tutto per arrivare a quello… beh ne valeva la pena.   
\- La sua era la cosa più vecchia del mondo, paura di soffrire. Per questo si chiudeva dentro una superficialità che lo faceva apparire per quel che poi non era. In realtà era la persona più insicura che avessi mai incontrato. Ora no. Ora è tranquillo, invece. È molto sereno. -   
\- Si vede. - Fece Ian tornando a guardare il protagonista del loro dialogo che stava per spogliare Kari con l’aiuto di Sean. Le risate di tutti, Joshua compreso, fecero da sottofondo ed il messaggio che diedero fu che bastava poco, molto poco, per far cambiare tutto.   
A volte un gesto, uno sguardo, un ascolto, una presenza, un interessamento.  
A volte solo una persona.  
Davvero poco e tutto cambiava.

  
Quando Niky si alzò con l’intenzione di andare a dormire in camera, stanco anche lui, Chris smise subito di fare l’idiota con Sean e mollando Kari di schianto corse subito dietro al ragazzo, il quale dovette prenderlo al volo per non farlo cadere. Chris era bello che ubriaco. La fortuna di Niky era di essere sufficientemente forte da reggerlo, quindi fra le risa di tutti, i due lasciarono la camera. Ian a ruota seguì il loro esempio e prendendosi Sean se lo trascinò a dormire. I due rimanenti furono cacciati da Kari a calci.  
In realtà non era ubriaco nemmeno lui e Joshua, che si era limitato solo a bere un po’ e che era perfettamente lucido, smettendo di ridere volle fargli sapere che l’aveva notato.   
Il suo era stato il cambiamento più sostanzioso, nemmeno quello di Chris, forse, lo eguagliava, ma poteva saperlo solo lui che ci viveva insieme.   
Ignorando i bicchieri e le bottiglie con cui avevano brindato, cominciò togliendosi i vestiti con la normalissima intenzione di fare la doccia. Kari lo precedette aprendo l’acqua calda, non servì dirsi che l’avrebbero fatta insieme.   
\- Senti un po’, ma hai forse l’influenza? - Chiese ironico prendendola alla larga o forse solo nel modo meno imbarazzante possibile. Kari ghignò consapevole dove volesse andare a parare.  
\- Mai stato meglio in vita mia! - Non beveva da un mese e sempre da quel mese dormiva di notte come tutti i comuni mortali, feste ed uscite permettendo, e non si addormentava ovunque: era presente, partecipava alle conversazioni che avvenivano intorno a lui, sia pure con monosillabi, e se interpellato direttamente si esprimeva con più di qualche grugnito messo in croce. Ora in molti conoscevano la sua voce ed avevano scoperto che il suo carattere era molto interessante e non tipo zombie. Captava tutto da tutti, non gli sfuggiva un solo particolare ed anche se non dava segni particolari di essersene interessato, al momento giusto diceva la sua. Era uno della serie ‘parla poco, ma quando lo fa ne molla di sane’.  
Era anche profondo, a modo suo. Non si esprimeva bene, ma si faceva capire e soprattutto Joshua lo capiva... ma solo ora. Prima era stato fra quelli che non ce la faceva nemmeno per sbaglio.  
Di cose, in un mese, ne erano successe.   
Non poterono che pensare a Niky. In un modo o nell’altro la scintilla che aveva innescato il cambiamento era stato lui. Lui e la sua nota di positività, ottimismo e buoni sentimenti. Cose da favola, da film, da libro. Eppure era successo e vero o no che fosse, in un mese dal suo arrivo era cambiato tutto!  
Mentre ci pensavano, i due si spogliavano dandosi anche una mano a vicenda.  
\- E cos’hai che non va, allora? - Era proprio da lui far così, pensò Kari assecondandolo.  
\- Tu! - Fece infatti ironico finendo di togliergli quel che rimaneva con movimenti bruschi e tirandoselo sotto la doccia.   
L’acqua scese sui loro corpi, la differenza fra loro era notevole anche solo guardandoli. Kari alto e atletico, Joshua basso e decisamente meno muscoloso. Una decina d’anni a separarli. La carnagione, il tipo di bellezza, la nazionalità, tutto. Tutto diverso.  
I caratteri, poi…   
Eppure l’acqua li ricoprì insieme come fossero la stessa cosa, senza fare distinzioni, su entrambi uguale.  
Coi brividi per il piacevole calore e la sensazione che essa diede loro, Joshua sospirò e chiuse gli occhi rilassandosi, poi cercò, sempre senza aprire gli occhi, i fianchi di Kari ed una volta trovato l’attirò a sé. A quel punto disse piano, rinunciando al proprio sarcasmo difensivo che tanto con lui non serviva più:   
\- Sono contento di te. Hai fatto un gran lavoro su te stesso. - Kari pur sapendo che era quello che voleva dirgli, riuscì a bloccarsi e ad emozionarsi, ma non per questo smise di guardare Joshua farsi baciare dall’acqua. In risposta gli si strinse a sua volta e al suo orecchio sussurrò allo stesso modo:   
\- Ed io sono contento di esserci riuscito. Ora sto dannatamente bene e lo sai quanto non credevo che si potesse stare così… -   
Joshua aprì gli occhi e con aria ridente, il suo eterno tocco di malizia e una miriade di cose che sapeva esprimere solo con l’espressione accattivante del suo viso affascinante, tirò indietro la testa. Gli sguardi si incontrarono e sempre insieme sotto quella che potevano immaginare fosse una calda e dolce pioggia, aggiunse:   
\- Ed io non pensavo di poter superare la paura del risveglio. Ora quando apro gli occhi, anche se non ti vedo subito so che ci sei. Non ho più paura che tu non torni. - Kari nascose il viso contro il suo collo nonostante per questo si fosse dovuto chinare molto. Non voleva mostrare gli occhi lucidi, era un’emozione troppo grande sentirgli dire quelle cose.   
\- Grazie per tutto quello che mi hai dato e hai fatto per me. Grazie per non aver mollato, aver lottato e avermi preso a calci. Grazie perché ora sono qua e non ho paura più di essere tradito e piantato anche da te. So che sei diverso. Grazie. - Non sarebbero mai stati capaci di dirsi che si amavano come le persone normali, ma quello per loro era molto meglio.   
Quasi quanto l’attuazione di quei sentimenti che ricambiavano vividi e fortissimi l’uno per l’altro, che ogni volta li bruciava e li incendiava facendo sì che nel giro di poco si divorassero.   
Le mani di Joshua tremanti si spostarono dai fianchi fin sul viso, lo presero per poterlo guardare ancora; gli mostrò i suoi occhi lucidi. Solo lì Kari lasciò andare una piccola fugace lacrima liberatoria che non aveva mai lasciato andare.   
Una sola che testimoniava la vittoria su una delle sue mille fobie. Adesso l'incubo stava diventando un bel sogno, adesso poteva rilassarsi chiudendo gli occhi perchè sapeva che anche se avesse rivisto tutta la sua vita, aprendo gli occhi sarebbe sparito tutto perchè ora era lì. Lì nel bel sogno e non più nell'incubo.  
Il bacio diede vita ad un qualcosa di molto più dolce del solito, il fuoco c’era come sempre, ma non era incontenibile. Era un fuoco dolce e delicato.  
Si scoprirono come fosse la prima volta, si carezzarono dentro e fuori, si agganciarono e non si lasciarono e quando le mani corsero sui corpi caldi e bagnati, sembrò di nuovo la prima volta e fu sempre diverso.   
Gli incubi erano finiti.

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/joshua.jpeg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/niky_e_chris.jpeg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho fatto due disegni sui miei personaggi, l'idea è di fare anche gli altri ma ho iniziato con Niky & Chris, e con Joshua! Sebbene poi tutti hanno dei 'modelli' di riferimento, nella mia testa sono un po' diversi quando li descrivo.


	21. Traguardi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriva il momento per Chris di capire cos'è l'amore, che esiste e che è ora di arrendervisi. Pradossalmente è proprio il fare a meno di Niky che glielo fa capire ed è ora di una dolce resa ad una altrettanto dolce realtà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo è il finale della prima parte che era quella più leggera e sentimentale. La seconda sarà infatti più cupa e difficile e incentrata quasi del tutto su Kari. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

CAPITOLO XX:   
TRAGUARDI

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki7.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/chris14.jpg)

"Stringerti tra le mie braccia  
Io volevo solo stringerti  
Tra le mie braccia  
La mia vita  
Tu elettrifichi la mia vita  
Cospiriamo per dare fuoco a  
Tutte le anime che morirebbero solo per sentirsi vive  
Non ti lascerò mai andar via  
Se tu mi prometti di non svanire  
Non svanire mai"

[\- Muse - Starlight -](https://youtu.be/Pgum6OT_VH8)

  
Dopo qualche altra tappa del tour, non tardarono a notare che il povero Niky non era per niente abituato alla vita della star ed infatti non riuscendo a stare dietro ai continui spostamenti, alle poche ore di sonno, alle continue feste e alle molte cose che i ragazzi dovevano sempre fare, si ritrovò tipo zombie a trascinarsi dietro di loro.  
Solo quando rischiò di addormentarsi durante le prove di un concerto, capirono che non potevano pretendere così tanto da lui ed il primo a parlarne fu Kari che corso in suo sostegno come un falco e porgendogli un caffè rubato a chissà chi, aveva fatto la sparata del secolo:   
\- Ma scusa, posso capire le prove, ma durante i concerti ci sono già migliaia di persone che lo guardano e che sono lì per lui e pendono dalle sue labbra oltre che dal suo bel culo… che bisogno ha di averti sul palco anche durante questi? - Chris che era dall’altra parte del palco lo sentì come se glielo avesse detto in faccia e correndo con un dito puntato ed aria feroce, grugnì:   
\- Tu fatti i cazzi tuoi! - Chiaro e conciso. Poi per essere più ascoltato gli tolse il braccio dalle sue spalle mettendoci il proprio. Niky si sentì una principessa contesa e a giudicare dall’espressione pessima di Kari non doveva aver gradito la sua uscita.  
\- Chris ho ragione io, cazzo! Guarda che stanco che è! Ti è sempre appresso, ma alla fin fine ti serve quando devi cantare perché deve essere il tuo pubblico speciale. Le prove sono giustificate, ma durante i concerti sei pieno di fan che ti guardano… non ha senso che venga! Non ce la fa! Non è abituato, non è una vita che fa per lui, devi dargli un po’ di tregua! Lascia che vada a dormire in albergo e noi ci facciamo il concerto! Poi quando vuole e si sente bene può venire, ormai è dei nostri! - A dargli man forte prima che Chris lo picchiasse, arrivò Ian che con calma lo fece ragionare spettinando amichevolmente i capelli neri a Niky, fermo ad ascoltare impensierito.  
\- Ascolta, Chris. Kari non ha torto. Guarda che brutta cera che ha, vuoi che si ammali? Non dorme quasi nulla… noi ci siamo abituati a questa vita frenetica, ce la siamo scelti, ma lui no, non puoi obbligarlo. Va bene che lo paghi ed è il suo lavoro, ma se il problema rientra fondamentalmente nelle prove e lui quelle te le garantisce, i concerti non sono un problema. Di gente che ti guarda ce l’hai, no? - Era vero, era assolutamente vero e non poteva ribattere in nessun modo. Andando per logica era proprio così, ma qualcosa non gli tornava comunque, lo seccava a tal punto da tenere la bocca storta e l’aria poco convinta. Suo malgrado non trovò valide ragioni da contrapporre a quelle. Non voleva che Niky si ammalasse.  
\- Va bene, se non arriva può stare in albergo a dormire, ogni tanto… - Inteso che comunque poteva venire anche ai concerti e non solo alle prove.   
Gli altri ridacchiarono per la sua ritrosia mentre Niky la trovò tenerissima, ma questo perché lui ne era perdutamente innamorato ed avrebbe trovato dolce anche un insulto.  
Prendendogli la mano, infatti, gli sorrise incoraggiante:   
\- Facciamo che solo stasera sto a riposare, poi al prossimo ci sarò. - Non sapeva bene quale problema dovesse esserci se lui mancava, in effetti c’erano migliaia di altre persone al suo posto, però se Christopher non era contento era una motivazione più che sufficiente per esserci, ma quella sera era veramente sfinito di conseguenza avrebbe accettato la serata libera.  
Oltretutto venire pagato per guardarlo cantare era diventato ormai una specie di insulto, per lui… era la cosa più bella che potessero chiedergli di fare… accettava solo perché effettivamente di qualcosa doveva vivere ed in ogni caso non voleva dipendere da Chris, non era giusto. Già per un mese ne aveva approfittato in quel modo… però la situazione stava diventando molto strana e lui stesso se ne rendeva conto, visto che a tutta quella logica lui voleva sputarci sopra e tenersi Niky con sé sul palco. Fosse stato per lui avrebbe cantato tenendolo per mano!  
  
Quella sera fu una delle peggiori prestazioni di Chris.  
Non fu indecente da far fischiare tutte quelle persone, nessuno di loro se ne rese conto e non ci furono effettivi errori eclatanti o stonature, però i suoi compagni e Joshua stesso si accorsero subito che non era concentrato e presente. Si muoveva meno del solito e faceva in generale meno spettacolo, meno scenate. Era andato in calando su molte canzoni e aveva avuto molte sbavature seppure impercettibili. Non si era quasi mai mosso, niente salti, niente interazioni col pubblico e a livello canoro ed interpretativo era stato proprio sotto tono, come se avesse avuto la testa da un’altra parte.  
Kari, appena finito il concerto, gli si avvicinò e guardandolo a due centimetri, puntandolo con l’indice come ad accusarlo, asserì laconico e sicuro:   
\- Mi rimangio tutto! Se l’assenza di Niky ti fa quest’effetto di merda gli daremo vagonate di red bull e monster energy, ma se questo sei tu senza di lui fanculo, non deve più mancare! -   
Chris ci mise qualche istante a capire che diavolo dicesse, era di pessimo umore e quando era così era meno reattivo. Quando Joshua disse altrettanto, finalmente comprese.  
\- Questo sei tu senza il cucciolo che ti guarda da bordo campo? - Un’accozzaglia di paragoni più svariati non avrebbe potuto usarla, ma fu comunque piuttosto chiaro e finalmente Chris reagì:  
\- Che cazzo dite, cosa c’entra? C’erano migliaia di persone a guardarmi, l’avete detto voi che era la stessa cosa! Non venitemi a dire che avevo ragione io a volere Niky perché vi spacco la testa! Io non volevo separarmene! - Ma solo dopo si accorse delle parole che aveva usato e di nuovo quello decisivo fu Ian che con una mano sul suo braccio ed un sorriso comprensivo, disse calmo:   
\- Non avevamo idea che fosse lui nello specifico a darti la spinta… era iniziata con un semplice bisogno di avere qualcuno consacrato a te che ti ascolta sempre… pensavamo che il pubblico fosse più che sufficiente e che non fosse Niky nello specifico il punto. - Joshua e Kari lo guardarono ammirevoli, aveva un’abilità nel parlare che era incredibile. Chris, infatti, invece di arrabbiarsi e prendersela anche con lui, si sgonfiò rimanendo senza parole.   
Che avessero ragione?

Con quella domanda tornò in albergo dove Niky dormiva della grossa ed il peso con cui aveva fatto il concerto gli rimase anche sotto la doccia, fino a che, stendendosi silenzioso nel letto con lui, cercando di non svegliarlo e circondandogli la vita con le braccia per dietro, quel peso non se ne fu andato.  
Fu lì, esattamente lì che capì cosa aveva voluto dirgli Niky quella volta, quando aveva asserito che avrebbe capito di essere innamorato nel momento in cui lo sarebbe stato.  
“Era questo che intendeva?” Quando Niky si girò verso di lui ancora nel dormiveglia e gli si accoccolò contro il petto ricambiando l’abbraccio, ne ebbe conferma e lo fece come un ebete, incredulo, ma ormai sicuro perché non c’era più spazio per il minimo dubbio: “Ne sono innamorato.”  
Con quello riuscì ad addormentarsi.   
  
Il mattino successivo il primo a svegliarsi fu Chris, la tabella di marcia voleva la ripartenza entro due ore circa e nonostante la stanchezza per il concerto della sera prima, l’euforia di essere arrivato al famoso traguardo lo fece svegliare con largo anticipo, ma non certo per prepararsi, semplicemente per contemplare l’obiettivo raggiunto.  
Lì per lì il discorso del sesso era lontano anni luce.  
Sarebbe rimasto ore a contemplarlo, lo vedeva con altri occhi, gli appariva completamente diverso e cominciava a pensare gli avessero fatto un incantesimo.  
In realtà era cambiata la consapevolezza, niente altro. Non era successo niente di specifico da farli avvicinare e far sì che si innamorasse dall’oggi al domani. Lo era da un po’, probabilmente, ma ora ne era consapevole, tutto lì. E l’accettava. Questo era stato il passo finale, quello più duro e consistente.  
Ripensò a tutto quello che aveva passato dall’incontro con Niky, tutte le mille stranezze vissute, i momenti difficili, i litigi, le voglie di mollare tutto e le parole delle persone che gli dicevano che in ogni caso ne valeva la pena. Solo ora che c’era lo capiva. Capiva come potevano avere ragione.   
Era vero, però… ne valeva la pena se poteva sentirsi in quel modo solo nel guardare qualcuno.   
Non si accorse d’aver cominciato ad accarezzarlo leggero sul viso, con una delicatezza carica di emozione. A Niky bastò per svegliarsi e quando aprì gli occhi velati di sonno e lo vide, il suo sorriso fu istantaneo.   
\- Buongiorno… non ti ho sentito tornare, stanotte… era tardi? - Chris non rispose se non con un sorriso altrettanto tenero, peccato che non gli avesse mai sorriso in quel modo.  
Niky lo capì all’istante che era successo qualcosa, che c’era qualcosa di diverso in lui. Lo capì immediatamente, ma non si mosse perché fra le sue braccia, stesogli accanto, stava troppo bene.   
Quando Chris glielo disse non si era nemmeno chiesto come si facesse, lo fece nel modo più spontaneo e sicuro del mondo. Sempre con quel sorriso tenero nuovissimo per lui. Piano. Accarezzandolo dolcemente con un dito sulla guancia:  
\- Sono innamorato di te, Niky. - Solo così. Sfumato. Lento. Sottile.   
Prima l'ondata bollente che lo investì, poi le lacrime che furono tanto prevedibili quanto belle. Accentuando quel sorriso splendido, Christopher lo baciò tralasciando il sapore del risveglio. Non notò niente, in quelle condizioni. Notò solo che era caldo e sciolto contro di lui, che l’aveva appena portato in quel Paradiso tanto agognato e che ora grazie a lui lì vi sarebbe esploso.   
Quando anche le sue mani risalirono insinuandosi intorno al suo collo per stringerlo a sé, Chris si sistemò meglio su di lui, fu Niky a spingerglisi contro come se non ci fosse altro che quello, alla fine dell’arcobaleno.   
L’ondata li investì insieme, ma fu lenta e calma. Fu un’onda dolce che trasportava piano verso quel piacere solo lontanamente immaginato, ma fortemente desiderato.  
Preso un momento di respiro, Chris tornò a contemplarlo mentre le mani continuavano a carezzarlo sempre più in profondità, ma con estrema calma e languore.  
\- Sai cosa me l’ha fatto capire? - Gli occhi di Niky erano ancora bagnati di lacrime e quasi non osavano crederci, eppure non dubitava che fosse così. Era solo troppo felice.  
\- Ieri sera senza di te è stato il peggior concerto della mia vita. Era diverso all’inizio. Prima che tu arrivassi. Ma ora sono al punto che non sei tu che mi guardi, ma sono io che canto per te. E quel salto di qualità di cui tutti mi parlano di continuo sei tu. È perché canto per te e basta. Quindi non ho dubbi, specie se con un peso sulle spalle mi basta vederti e abbracciarti per stare bene e rilassarmi. Sono innamorato di te e basta. - Niky continuò sulla via delle lacrime luminose e solo quando cercò di dire qualcosa senza successo, Chris cercò di aiutarlo asciugandogliele con le labbra.   
Passò le scie trasparenti che dagli occhi ricadevano sulle tempie, quando li raggiunse glieli chiuse per poterglieli baciare piano e quando scese sugli zigomi e sulle guance riservò lo stesso trattamento fino a che Niky non riuscì a parlare.  
\- Dio, non sono mai stato così felice in vita mia. È per questo che si deve vivere ed insistere sulla ricerca dell’amore. Per questo che bisogna darsi solo per amore e niente altro. Perché non puoi provare una cosa simile e nemmeno migliore. Sono innamorato anche io di te, Chris. -   
Fu il turno di Chris di commuoversi di quel ritorno completo, pieno e all’altezza delle aspettative. Anzi. Anche oltre.   
Il resto se lo dissero approfondendo un bacio che prima era stato solo delicato e dolce.  
Come dolce e delicato fu Chris mentre gli sollevava la maglia leggera del pigiama e gli abbassava i pantaloni insieme ai boxer. Niky sospirò contro la sua bocca, mentre le loro lingue si intrecciavano trasmettendosi quel sapore al risveglio che in qualche modo era meraviglioso per ciò che significava. La mano di Chris si intrufolò fra i loro bacini che fino ad un istante prima aderivano sentendosi perfettamente, iniziò a masturbarlo consapevole che quella volta non sarebbe stato fermato, che Niky aprendo le gambe e piegandole per farlo sistemare in mezzo, gli concesse il permesso di andare oltre.   
Chris si senti emozionato sentendo che le sue dita, tremanti e timide, gli prendevano la canottiera e gliela sfilavano carezzandogli lieve e voglioso la schiena dove la curva lombare era così sexy di natura. Ancor più sexy quella accentuata e soda del suo sedere, quando lo toccò infilandosi sotto i boxer aderenti, smisero di baciarsi e Chris scivolò al suo orecchio leccandolo e succhiandolo. Niky con la mano di Chris che gli provocava quel piacere già subito intenso, andò comunque presto nel panico anche per colpa delle sensazioni trasmesse dalle proprie mani sul suo corpo atletico e caldo che l’aveva fatto impazzire così immediatamente.   
Chris cominciò a muoversi su di lui innescando la scintilla definitiva che fece eccitare entrambi e piano, con esperienza, prese in mano la situazione e si occupò di dargli piacere in ogni centimetro del suo corpo magro e morbido. Lento, senza fretta, sensuale e affamato al tempo stesso.  
Esplorava Niky con dolcezza, trovando incredibile la sensazione delle labbra sulla sua pelle.   
Niky si abbandonava in totale fiducia, aveva un po' di timore, il cuore gli batteva fortissimo e si sentiva nella giugulare che Chris succhiava, ma era bellissimo, era bellissimo e basta. Non voleva che smettesse e proseguì a dargli piacere lentamente ovunque, disconnettendolo totalmente quando con la bocca raggiunse la sua erezione eccitata.   
Ora lo stava avendo e non riusciva ad immaginare e ricordare niente di più bello. I brividi di piacere lo ricoprivano ed erano sempre di più, il calore lo faceva reagire mentre si muoveva sotto di lui, volendone ancora e di più.  
Chris capì che non si sarebbe potuto fermare e si sconvolse, nell'istante precedente dell'unione definitiva.   
Si sconvolse perdendosi nei suoi grandi occhi lucidi ed emozionati.  
Si sconvolse perchè non ricordava niente che si avvicinasse a quello.  
Quante volte aveva fatto sesso in tutti i modi?  
Quante donne e uomini aveva avuto?  
Ne aveva fatte di tutti i tipi, era stato bello, ma non indimenticabile.  
Lì c'era di più, c'era molto di più.  
Era come paura.  
Paura di fargli male, paura di non esserne all'altezza, paura di esplodere, paura. Paura che fosse tutto troppo grande.  
Non seppe tradurla in modo diverso. Ma quando Niky, dolce, l'accarezzò dicendo che andava tutto bene, Chris ritrovò il coraggio di andare avanti.  
Era il passo più importante mai fatto ed era emozione ogni sospiro che usciva dalle proprie labbra. Era emozione ogni tocco. Ogni bacio.  
Emozione vera.   
Però doveva catturarla. Doveva, ne aveva bisogno.  
Prenderla dentro di sé e farla sua, fare sua quell'emozione solenne, grandissima.  
Così dopo un piccolo bacio, fece suo Niky che sparì per un secondo. Un secondo o forse un minuto. Quanto ci impiegò a riemergere una volta che l'ebbe in sé?  
Fu la sua prima volta, non certo la migliore, ma non l'avrebbe comunque scordata.  
Non tanto per lo shock ed il dolore normale. Non l'avrebbe scordata perchè era comunque con lui.   
Chris lo fece nel modo più delicato possibile, cosa di cui non era mai stato capace.   
Delicato entrò, delicato l'attese, delicato si mosse, delicato cercò di aiutarlo.  
Chris fu delicato e Niky, dopo un tempo infinito passato a stringersi e tendersi, si abbandonò.   
Poteva far male darsi per la prima volta, aprirsi sul serio.  
Però ne valeva la pena perchè la seconda sarebbe stata meglio. Ed anche la terza. E poi la quarta... via via sarebbe andata sempre meglio.  
Sia negli atti d'amore, che nella vita e nei rapporti.  
Si rischiava la prima volta, spesso era sconvolgente e ci si faceva davvero male.  
Ma poi andava meglio e poi ancora meglio fino a che diventava in qualche modo perfetto.  
Si marchiarono quel momento nelle loro menti, nelle loro anime.  
Per Niky il fuoco, per Chris il paradiso.   
Insieme un traguardo, da lì in poi una nuova vita. 

Le mani di Niky furono la prima cosa che sentì e lo riportarono al mondo nonostante rimase scosso a lungo. Quello che aveva provato non lo poteva semplicemente mettere da parte.   
\- Ero un idiota a non volere tutto questo. A non volermi innamorare. - Disse alla fine cullato dalle sue braccia.   
\- Lo sai solo perché ci hai provato, prima non ne avevi idea. Non l’avresti mai capito. - Disse piano Niky baciandogli il capo.   
\- È merito tuo che hai tenuto duro ed insistito tanto. - Fece Chris. Niky, in disaccordo, gli alzò piano il viso mettendogli due dita sotto il mento, quando l’ebbe a pochi centimetri si guardarono e con una certezza assoluta nell’espressione, concluse sereno:   
\- È merito tuo che ci hai provato. Solo chi rischia, vince. E non so fare discorsi sul futuro, io ci credo, ma il mondo lo conosci meglio di me… però posso dirti con certezza che ora ti amo e non voglio niente altro che questo. Te. I tuoi sentimenti. Quello che ho ora. - Chris colpito e risollevato da quelle sue parole e da lui stesso, rispose sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue ed un sorriso successivo rilassato. Ce l’aveva fatta.  
\- Nemmeno io voglio altro che questo. E non importa cosa sarà. Intanto sei qua. -   
Decisamente un gran bel salto di qualità, oltre che cambiamento.  
Del resto a volte bastava poco.  
A volte bastava una sciocchezza.  
Qualcuno che ascoltava, che si interessava, che ci provava, che si apriva, che donava sé stesso.  
A volte bastava qualcuno e le cose cambiavano nel modo più imprevedibile e radicale possibile.  
A volte bastava anche solo cantare per qualcun altro e non solo per sé stessi. 


	22. Un bel domani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qua finisce ufficialmente la prima parte, quella che in origine era la fic da cui poi ho tratto questa storia dopo che l'ho rielaborata. Il gruppo è ancora in tour, il primo con Niky, e lui e Chris si sono finalmente messi insieme, si sono detti che si amano ed hanno finalmente fatto l'amore. Conclusione migliore non ci poteva essere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come noterete ho dato più approfondimento diretto a loro due in questa fase della loro storia, mi sembrava bello così, nonostante il protagonista resti Kari e tutto ciò che gli ruota intorno. Dal prossimo capitolo comincia la parte 'nuova' che ho scritto appositamente in questa 'versione'. Gli argomenti sranno più pesanti e delicati. Intanto buona lettura. Baci Akane

CAPITOLO XXI:   
UN BEL DOMANI

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari2.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/joshua11.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki5.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/chris15.jpg)

"Ti terrò al sicuro  
Seguimi,  
puoi seguirmi  
Ti proteggerò.  
non permetterò che ti facciano del male"

[\- Muse - Follow me -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kH0OEJxUlE)

A chiamarli fu Ian al cellulare, il quale aveva benissimo dedotto da sé perché avessero fatto tanto tardi e per un pelo riuscì a convincere Joshua a non entrare con un mitra spianato.  
\- Arriviamo, cazzo! - Sbottò seccato Chris rotolando pigramente sul letto. Niky si era già alzato e andato a rinfrescare, ma lui non ne aveva voluto sapere di attivarsi, troppo splendida quella sensazione.  
Pace dei sensi.  
\- Chris, alzati che altrimenti ci piomba Joshua e ci tira per i capelli! - Fece realisticamente Niky divertito dal compagno, tirandogli i vestiti, Chris si mise a ridere di gusto capendo il motivo.   
\- Hai paura che ci metta due ore e mezza come al solito? -   
Niky rispose di slancio:  
\- Sì! -   
Dovette letteralmente spingerlo giù dal letto provocandogli oltre che una bella botta al ginocchio, anche delle risate convulsive poiché sembrava ancor più divertito da quella sua versione.  
\- Sembri un tigrotto! - Fece fra le lacrime.   
Niky non se la prese e alzandolo di peso dal pavimento, dove continuava a fare l’idiota, lo spinse di peso in bagno chiudendolo dietro col suo beauty case che era più grande della valigia da viaggio, proprio come quello delle donne.   
\- Non vuoi avere la tentazione di saltarmi addosso mentre mi lavo? - Chiese malizioso rispuntando dalla porta. Niky gli mise la mano sulla faccia e lo spinse dentro chiudendolo di nuovo senza commentare. Certo che era per quello.  
Ora che era rilassato ed aveva vinto tutte le sue varie lotte personali, Niky era un vero spasso. Stava tirando fuori un lato del suo carattere molto più forte di quello che chiunque avrebbe immaginato vedergli un giorno e più contento che mai per quello, Chris decise che avrebbe continuato a stuzzicarlo come uno stronzo quale poi era in realtà.  
Quando uscì, Niky aveva finito di sistemare tutto ed era pronto per uscire, aveva anche fatto il letto e riordinato la camera.   
\- Ma sai cosa significa ‘albergo’? - Chiese ironico e scanzonato.   
\- Non certo essere incivili! - Ribatté pronto l’altro. - Dai andiamo che ci aspettano, Joshua starà entrando! - Fece sbrigativo prendendo il compagno per un braccio e tirandolo verso la porta, portando lui stesso la borsa da viaggio a cui aveva attaccato il famoso beauty del cantante.   
Stava ancora ridendo compiaciuto di quella versione agguerrita e decisa del suo compagno che si sentì di nuovo strattonare sempre per lo stesso braccio e pensando che glielo strappasse si fermò:  
\- Che c’è, ora? -   
L’espressione di Niky era strana, non era cupa, ma nemmeno allegra. Ci pensò qualche secondo poi rispose, forse non era sicuro del modo in cui doveva dirglielo, ma uno valeva l’altro, il risultato non cambiava.  
\- Non voglio che mi paghi per guardarti cantare! - Era la cosa che più di tutte gli era rimasta sull’anima da quando aveva capito che ormai erano una coppia vera. Ora che si erano ufficialmente messi insieme c’era poco da nascondersi. Aveva ragione.   
Chris che non pensava più a quel discorso, come se non fosse nemmeno mai esistito, si fermò pensandoci. Era vero, in realtà Niky lavorava per lui.   
\- Ne sei sicuro? È una cosa che comunque dovrai fare a vita! - Sembrava tanto ci fosse un doppio senso in tutto quello e Niky non fu sicuro di coglierlo a pieno, ma rispose comunque con una sicurezza sorprendente prendendolo per i fianchi a sua volta ed infilandogli poi le mani nelle tasche dei suoi jeans, agganciandosi a lui.  
\- Sì che lo sono. Guardarti cantare è la cosa più bella che possa fare, non è un lavoro, ma un piacere. Ti amo, Chris, per favore, non ferirmi pagandomi per quello. - Chris sorrise. Non ci avrebbe mai pensato a ferirlo.   
\- Va bene. Però per questo dovrai accettare di essere il mio amantenuto! - Il gioco di parole fu una chicca che Niky capì e sorridendo riuscì a dargli solo per metà dello stupido.   
\- In realtà quello che Joshua mi dà per assistere Kari le volte in cui lui non può è più che sufficiente, io me lo posso far bastare… specie se non ho un affitto e delle spese da pagare. Però voglio condividere le tue, non si discute eh? Oppure vado per conto mio! - Chris lo guardò indurendo lo sguardo per un attimo, minaccioso.  
\- A parte che le mie spese sono troppo costose e che non puoi permettertelo nemmeno con altri dieci lavori come assistente, ma in ogni caso non oserai mai! - Niky rise premendo la fronte contro la sua guancia.  
\- No però è mio dovere dirtelo! - Chris allora lo cinse e lo strinse togliendogli il fiato, accompagnandolo nel ridere. Era un gran bel momento e la consapevolezza che sarebbe stato solo l’inizio era davvero splendida.  
\- Al massimo posso chiedere a Joshua di darmi da fare qualcosa in più… -   
\- Del tipo? - Chiese Christopher sciogliendosi da lui e raccogliendo le cose per uscire.   
\- Del tipo un tempo pieno come assistente di Kari! - Non lo disse per provocarlo, non c’era la minima malizia ma quando varcarono la soglia della camera capì che quel grugnito era indice di gelosia… lo sguardo che vi accompagnò, poi, fu un autentico capolavoro!  
\- Chris, non fare il geloso! Non ha senso farmi dare un altro part time e farne due quando posso avere un full time con uno che per giunta già conosco e con cui mi trovo bene! -   
I due continuarono a discutere, seppure senza reale tensione, per tutto il tragitto fino al bus.  
\- Appunto per questo! E poi Kari ormai non ha più tutto quel bisogno. Joshua voleva un baby sitter che gli impedisse di ubriacarsi sempre e lo svegliasse al mattino, che cazzo devi fare ora che non beve più e che ha orari di sonno decenti? -   
Niky rise:  
\- Non hai idea di quanto svampito sia! Non si ricorda nessuno degli appuntamenti, degli orari e dei luoghi! Sostanzialmente è questo che fa un assistente, ricorda gli appuntamenti e si assicura che li segua tutti. - Chris non si sarebbe mai convinto e arrivando dagli altri con questa discussione poco seria in atto - tanto avrebbe vinto Niky! - furono distratti dagli applausi e dai fischi di tutta la truppa al completo che sapendo perfettamente quello che avevano consumato quel mattino, a momenti avrebbero messo i manifesti. Beh, Manuel e Paul un manifesto l’avevano veramente fatto. Uno striscione con una scritta grande che faceva ‘Congratulazioni, Niky, ora sei un peccatore anche tu come noi!’ Di peggio non poteva scrivergli. Però dopo il momento di sospensione cardiaca, il primo a ridere fu Chris che lanciò il beauty - bello pesante - proprio in testa a Manuel che battendo le mani lo schivò abilmente facendolo finire addosso a Kari, il quale voleva tenersi in parte da quelle stupidaggini. In risposta glielo ritirò con una certa forza e per poco non beccò Niky. Questo generò uno sguardo inceneritore di Chris ed un gran bell’insulto.   
Niky rimase catatonico per molto tempo per colpa dello striscione e della parola 'peccatore', mentre Kari, salendo sul bus, lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco a Chris e indicandosi gli occhi con indice e medio, li rigirò verso il cantante nel chiaro gesto del 'ti tengo d'occhio'. Dato l'espressione truce e minacciosa, Chris inghiottì a vuoto intimorito. Sarebbe potuto finire molto male se avesse fatto soffrire Niky!

  
Era uno dei Festival internazionali più famosi, partecipavano sempre molti gruppi e cantanti famosi, quindi il numero di persone presenti solo per le prove e la preparazione dell’evento che si sarebbe tenuto quella sera, era impressionante di suo. Almeno per Niky che non aveva mai visto niente di simile prima di un concerto.   
Ci mise poco a perdersi.  
  
La scheggia umana si chiamava Kari e chiunque lo conoscesse nel raggio di chilometri rimase senza parole a guardarlo correre da una parte all’altra dell’ippodromo dove si teneva il festival quell’anno.   
\- Che ha Kari? È impazzito? Gli è morto il gatto? - Chiese Sean vedendolo stranamente così frenetico. Non era mica da lui…   
\- No peggio… - Fece Manuel con autentica aria di funerale. - L’ha perso! -   
\- Cosa, il gatto? -   
\- Sì! - Sean sgranò gli occhi e preoccupato come avesse avuto la notizia peggiore del mondo, quasi gridò:   
\- COSA? SI È PERSO NIKY!? - In quello passava Chris.  
\- L’avete visto? - Anche lui in quanto a deliri non era messo bene… sembrava che si fosse fatto di qualcosa, da tanto che era preoccupato e fuori di sé: aveva il fiatone, addirittura!   
\- Il gatto? - Chiese Manuel sempre serio.   
\- Sì! - Ormai Niky era il gatto e tutti si capivano così.   
\- No, mi spiace… - Chris non si soffermò un secondo di più.  
Ora oltre a Kari a correre come una pallina di flipper impazzita, c’era anche Chris che minacciava una crisi di nervi se non l’avesse trovato subito.   
Ad un certo punto i due cercatori si scontrarono, si afferrarono automaticamente le braccia artigliandosi con le unghie nella carne, e in perfetta sincronia dissero agitati allo stesso identico modo:   
\- L’hai trovato? No! Merda! Continua! - Sempre splendidamente sincroni.   
Fu quando Kari correva da un’altra parte di quell’immenso spazio che sentì una frase al volo come se avesse un radar.  
\- Allora è vero che siete froci e state insieme? - Le orecchie gli si drizzarono e fermandosi di colpo si girò su sé stesso con sguardo da tigre feroce, alla ricerca di un viso preciso che trovò quando lo vide rispondere con il dito indice alzato davanti agli occhi di un armadio alto come una casa, accompagnato da altre due gorilloni.   
\- Guardate che non dovete nascondervi, non c’è niente di male nel seguire la propria natura. Se lo fate per amore è bellissimo e non c’è ragione per non accettarvi. - Il fatto che non fosse una risposta provocatoria volta all’insulto, ma che per lui fosse seria convinzione, fu la chicca. Kari si sarebbe rotolato a terra dal ridere specie per Niky, che confronto a quei tre era mingherlino e che sventolava maestrino il dito davanti, convincendoli seriamente che gay andava bene perché li reputava tali e non per insulto, era proprio esilarante.  
Quando vide uno dei tre inalberarsi e spingerlo, Kari volò di filata verso di loro e mettendosi davanti all'amico schiaffeggiò la mano che aveva osato spingerlo. Niky con stupore lo guardò, ma non poté fare niente perché offese e minacce a parte, Kari sembrava arrabbiato e se lui lo era, c’era da preoccuparsi; lo capì quando dopo essere stato spinto a sua volta ed essere quasi caduto, si era rialzato e aveva ricambiato con la seria e vivida intenzione di passare ai pugni.  
Niky sapeva che avendo passato molti anni nelle strade era sicuramente superiore a quei bestioni che dalla loro avevano solo la massa fisica, quindi prendendolo per dietro cercò di fermarlo, ma non riuscì a smuoverlo nemmeno di un millimetro.   
Chiedendosi come avrebbe potuto fare poiché i tre continuavano a prendersela con Kari che non intendeva proprio mollare, dall’alto gli venne un aiuto o tale lui pensò. Si ricredette subito.  
Chris dopo essere arrivato ed essersi preso la benedizione del suo compagno, si mise sì davanti a Kari, ma per spintonare a sua volta gli altri tre con fare ancor più rissoso di quanto sfoderato dal teppista del gruppo.  
Niky imprecò - senza parolacce - e cominciò subito a pregare. Non avrebbe mai potuto placarne due, infatti non sapendo più da chi dei due andare continuò a chiamarli supplichevole. Non c’era verso di mettersi davanti a loro, al massimo poteva tirarli da dietro, ma non funzionava.  
Fu solo l’arrivo di tutti gli altri, Sean, Ian, Manuel e Paul - i quali erano accorsi per alimentare la rissa - che le cose si ridimensionarono infatti vedendo che erano un po’ tanti contro un po’ pochi, si decisero a scusarsi e ad andarsene.   
Ian naturalmente era l’unico lì per non alimentare fuochi pericolosi, ma la sua altezza e la sua muscolatura di tutto rispetto aveva fatto inghiottire a vuoto i tre ragazzi che alla fine avevano mollato.   
\- Ragazzi, non serviva difendermi attraverso la terza guerra mondiale! - Fece con un simpatico pizzico d’ironia che non guastava mai.   
Chris e Kari furono i primi a girarsi verso di lui e a parlare in perfetta sincronia, ancora una volta preoccupati ed isterici:   
\- E tu non andartene in giro da solo che il mondo è pieno di bastardi! - A questo però gli altri quattro non poterono che ridere, aveva dell’anormale la consacrazione che Chris e Kari avevano per Niky. In realtà quella di Chris era normale e giustificata, ma quella di Kari lasciava perplessi.  
Non Joshua che però aveva capito cosa rappresentava Niky per lui, infatti era il solo – stranamente - a non fargli mai storie per tutto quel suo eccessivo senso protettivo.   
Niky per Kari era un po’ l’angelo salvatore, era come un cucciolo… non lo potevano toccare e basta, come non potevano farlo piangere o farlo star male.   
Era stata la sua scintilla di speranza per tornare a provare a credere nella positività della vita.   
Joshua lo liquidava in breve con un semplicissimo ’sono come fratelli’ che poi non si scostava molto da ciò che era realmente, tuttavia Chris nutriva sempre seri dubbi, ma solo perché lui era un geloso cronico nonché anche patologico.  
Poteva fare scenate persino perché si coccolava un gatto in modo più dolce del solito!  
\- Non mi sono allontanato di proposito, credevo di aver capito dove eravate ed invece no… scusate, starò più attento… - Si difese piano Niky.   
\- Allora per essere sicuri facciamo così… - E sempre insieme Chris e Kari lo presero per mano. Naturalmente quando se ne accorsero che lo stavano trascinando entrambi allo stesso modo facendolo sembrare un bimbo piccolo con mamma e papà, si guardarono male, si fulminarono alla stessa maniera e poi senza dirsi una sola parola - iniziando non avrebbero più smesso - proseguirono verso la loro postazione sempre tenendolo entrambi per mano.  
Da lontano Joshua che non si era perso un istante, rimase con le braccia incrociate e scuotendo il capo non poté evitare di sghignazzare divertito in quel suo modo tipico.  
Non sarebbero più cambiati. Dopo tanta fatica per farlo, una volta arrivati a quel punto, non sarebbero più cambiati e non poteva dire, tutto sommato, che gli dispiaceva.  
Erano sempre strani ed anomali per un sacco di cose ed anche se potevano essere ancora fraintesi, specie per quel che riguardava quel ragazzo, il gatto, a lui appariva tutto splendidamente chiaro.  
Ormai gli incubi erano stati battuti e superati, o per lo meno così lui era sicuro. 

Il concerto era stato perfetto e catartico, avevano dato fondo a tutte le energie e non si erano risparmiati, anche la scaletta era stata entusiasmante poichè nei festival tendevano sempre a fare le loro hit più belle ed acclamate e questo faceva sì di scatenarli sul palco.   
Dopo il concerto c’era stato uno di quei mega party infiniti con tutti i vari artisti e i vari accompagnatori, perciò erano andati avanti tutta la notte.   
La gran parte si era ubriacata, molti erano finiti strafatti da qualche parte anche se quelli del loro gruppo si erano limitati all’alcool ed alcuni di loro alla cannabis senza esagerare sotto l’occhio vigile di Joshua e quello angelico di Niky.   
Era l’alba che si erano ritirati in albergo.  
Prevedendo nottata distruttiva, Joshua aveva preso la data successiva per alcuni giorni dopo, per dar tempo di riprendersi.   
Joshua guardò la schiena bagnata e gocciolante di Kari mentre si asciugava con il telo da bagno. Si leccò le labbra. La sua schiena muscolosa, le spalle ampie, i glutei sodi. Proprio un bell’esemplare. Quando Kari fu sufficientemente asciutto, gettò l’asciugamano e senza vestirsi salì a gattoni sul letto dove era comodamente seduto con la schiena sulla spalliera e le dita intrecciate dietro la nuca.   
Joshua ridacchiò vedendolo arrivare da lui come un gatto sinuoso che reclamava la sua dose di coccole, solo che lui non era coccoloso ma spinto. Niky era il gatto del gruppo, ma anche Kari lo era stato per molto tempo. Un gattaccio randagio che dormiva sempre, distrutto da qualche parte.   
Lo guardò mentre lo baciava col preludio ad una degna conclusione, grazie alle sue mani che gli prendevano gli slip e glieli tiravano giù poco delicatamente.   
Il suo alito era pulito.   
\- Sei sobrio. - Disse non meravigliato ma con aria di constatazione. Kari si staccò dalle sue labbra di qualche centimetro e lo guardò corrucciato con la mano che, dopo avergli tolto gli slip, tornava sul suo inguine ad accarezzarlo.   
\- Cosa ti aspettavi? - Chiese truce.   
Joshua ghignò sapendo che avrebbe risposto così gli prese il labbro inferiore pieno e carnoso coi denti, succhiando.   
\- Questo. - Rispose prendendolo per i fianchi e facendolo sistemare sopra di sé a cavalcioni.   
\- E allora? - Fece seccato Kari mentre lo baciava e lo masturbava unendo le loro erezioni una contro l’altra.   
\- Allora sono molto fiero di te. - Kari smise di muovere la mano sentendo una ventata di commozione traditrice. Joshua non era solito a complimenti simili e quando li faceva, per Kari era splendido.   
Quando succedeva sentiva sempre la convinzione d’aver fatto bene a rischiare e a provarci.   
Essere sobri e svegli, presenti, gli aveva permesso di trovare un fratello degno di quel titolo ed un compagno che sperava sarebbe rimasto con lui per sempre.   
Non voleva che nulla cambiasse più, anche se il terrore che succedesse di nuovo era sempre lì. Joshua rise schernendolo, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò dolcemente. Gli piaceva sorprenderlo e colpirlo.   
Non si dissero altro, passarono ai fatti come al solito, perché il loro miglior modo di comunicare comunque rimaneva quello fisico. Quando i loro corpi si fondevano preda del piacere che si davano e si prendevano.  
Ed ognuno aveva il suo modo, contava solo farlo, dopo tutto.   
Comunicare, capirsi, trovarsi. Loro si erano trovati, il resto era nebbia. 


	23. Dimenticalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comincia la seconda parte, completamente originale in quanto rispetto alla prima che era stata presa da una RPF e rielaborata rendendola originale, questa è totalmente aggiunta e nuova. Siamo incentrati del tutto su Kari e sul suo passato, iniziamo ad approfondire il suo passato attraverso i suoi gusti musicali. E poi vediamo Joshua ed i suoi dubbi, quelli veri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata anche da un gruppo che mi ha letteralmente conquistata e che ho associato a Kari e alla sua storia: i Breaking Benjamin che da poco tempo hanno ripreso a fare nuova musica. Quando scrissi questi capitoli, non erano in attività da molto, ma le loro canzoni erano (e sono) molto belle. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

PARTE SECONDA:   
AFFRONTANDO IL PASSATO

CAPITOLO XXII:   
DIMENTICALO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/13.png)

"Dimenticalo  
È un crimine che tu hai lasciato che mi succedesse ciò  
Non ci pensare, dimenticalo, restano solo i ricordi  
Su una pagina nel tuo quaderno a spirale  
Devi solo mandarlo via"

[\- Breaking Benjamin - Forget it -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_Ny5TfVYQ0)

  
I piedi saltavano regolarmente e veloci ad un ritmo fulmineo, in perfetta sincronia con la corda che passava sotto le suole delle scarpe.   
Il rumore che faceva nel colpire il pavimento era minimo ma regolare a sua volta, come lo stridio lieve delle gomme sul parquet.   
La musica usciva dalle casse e passava del rock gotico a cui il ragazzo ultimamente si era avvicinato. Le sue passioni tornavano lentamente ad emergere. Aveva ascoltato principalmente musica da strada nella sua vita da vagabondo, dal rap all'hip hop all'R & B. Però prima di scappare di casa aveva apprezzato in modo particolare il metal gotico ed il hard rock, in base a questi gusti aveva imparato ad apprezzare la musica e a spaziare ulteriormente, quando aveva incontrato i Real aveva dimostrato un'effettiva cultura musicale che aveva stupito tutti.   
Il gruppo che stava ascoltando non faceva nuovi album da un po' di anni ma lui ogni tanto li metteva su, lentamente aveva recuperato tutti i gruppi preferiti della sua adolescenza.  
Non lui in effetti, ne aveva solo parlato col suo assistente e lui aveva provveduto, senza che glielo chiedesse.  
La canzone che passò lo stereo era meno forte delle altre, una specie di ballata quasi, ma con un ritmo più deciso.  
Le sue parole lo colpivano ogni volta che l'ascoltava.  
'È un crimine che tu hai lasciato che mi succedesse ciòâ€¨Non importa, farò lo stesso con teâ€¨Non pensarci, dimenticalo, non c’è niente da perdereâ€¨Ma ciò che penso e tutto ciò che volevoâ€¨Ogni volta che lo prendo lo butto viaâ€¨È un segno, lo prendo, voglio restareâ€¨Quando lo perdo non ho pauraâ€¨Di guardare come fingi veramenteâ€¨Come posso crederci quando vedo queste nuvole sopra di meâ€¨Tu sei la parte di me che non voglio vedereâ€¨Dimenticaloâ€¨C’è un posto in cui vedo che mi seguiâ€¨Solo un assaggio di tutto ciò che dovrebbe diventareâ€¨Sono solo ma puoi solo respirare, solo respirareâ€¨Per chiedere che ti arrivi ogni rispostaâ€¨Devi solo mandarlo viaâ€¨Lasciami restare, per favoreâ€¨Fammi venire da teâ€¨Dimenticaloâ€¨È un crimine che tu hai lasciato che mi succedesse ciòâ€¨Non ci pensare, dimenticalo, restano solo i ricordiâ€¨Su una pagina nel tuo quaderno a spiraleâ€¨Devi solo mandarlo viaâ€¨Lasciami restare, per favoreâ€¨Fammi venire da teâ€¨Posso vivere sempre quiâ€¨Dimenticaloâ€¨Come posso crederci quando vedo queste nuvole sopra di meâ€¨Tu sei la parte di me che non voglio vedereâ€¨Posso vivere sempre qui'  
I Breaking Benjamin con Forget it.  
Gli faceva pensare alle cose che gli erano capitate da ragazzino. Quel ' È un crimine che tu hai lasciato che mi succedesse ciò' gli faceva inevitabilmente venire in mente suo fratello. Come aveva potuto permettere e sopportare? Era sempre stato convinto che in due avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa.  
Erano questi i pensieri che gli venivano su e poi i suoi 'dimenticalo'.   
Aumentò la velocità dei salti con la corda, i polsi giravano il doppio più veloci e lui riusciva a fare anche due giri in un salto.  
Lo sguardo cupo.   
Gabriel gli diceva di dimenticarlo.   
Di lasciar perdere quello che gli succedeva, di non pensarci. Come poteva?  
Diceva che prima o poi si sarebbe abituato.  
Kari aveva sempre categoricamente rifiutato tutto ciò che riguardava il suo infame passato ma da quando si era rimesso in piedi ed aveva lentamente cambiato vita, aveva cominciato a fare i conti col suo vecchio sé steso.  
Aveva ripreso in mano le vecchie passioni e si era guardato in faccia, quindi inevitabili erano stati i ricordi.   
Flash, niente di preciso. Si sforzava di non rivivere tutto, non era sicuro fosse utile ma secondo Joshua lo era.   
Con una smorfia di rabbia nel ripensare a suo fratello, la musica fu interrotta e lui seccato si fermò per guardare chi aveva osato.  
Due solamente potevano, con uno gridava, con l'altro si calmava.  
\- Piantala di ascoltarla! Lo sai che ti fa un brutto effetto, cancellala, no? - Kari fissò Joshua indispettito.  
\- Sei tu che mi dici di elaborare il mio passato perché non mi fa bene tenerlo chiuso! -   
\- Ti dico anche un sacco di altre cose che non fai! - Rispose seccato Joshua lanciandogli l'asciugamano.  
Kari lo prese e lasciò la corda per pulirsi il viso. Aveva il fiatone ed era tutto sudato, la pelle lucida piena di goccioline che scendevano. Ora quando aveva tempo libero non dormiva, non ne aveva più voglia, era come se il gatto si fosse svegliato dal letargo e si stesse trasformando in tigre. Un processo relativamente lento. Ora faceva palestra e Joshua gliene aveva costruita una in taverna.   
Kari aveva una resistenza fisica fuori dal comune, poteva passare ore a correre senza sentire il bisogno di fermarsi, ma naturalmente il suo fisico non ringraziava. A volte rischiava il collasso.  
\- Tu ti alleni ascoltando musica e ti ci perdi, non ti fa bene! - Joshua gli tirò anche l'acqua. Non si fermava mai, non si asciugava, non si riposava, non beveva e poi arrivava al piano superiore trascinandosi sfinito.   
Da un po' Joshua aveva preso a controllarlo dopo un po' di ore.   
Solitamente faceva palestra verso sera, finite le prove col gruppo, quando non c'erano impegni vari come promozioni o serate.   
L'orario in cui Niky, il suo assistente, era libero.  
Kari bevve e quando il suo respiro fu tornato abbastanza regolare avanzò verso il compagno, lo sovrastava in altezza ed in prestanza fisica.   
\- Sto bene! - Concluse con un grugnito.  
“Però con Niky ne avrebbe parlato.”  
Pensò seccato Joshua vedendolo salire le scale. Era un dato di fatto, con Niky si era aperto e parlava di tutto, con lui rispondeva solo alle sue domande e parlava proprio quando non ce la faceva più. Aveva paura di apparire troppo frignone, lagnoso e fragile. Con Niky andava bene ma non con lui.  
Joshua questo lo sapeva e non insisteva, ognuno aveva le sue manie, del resto.

Uscito dalla doccia Kari non si preoccupò di asciugarsi, nudo com'era andò alla ricerca di Joshua, lo trovò in cucina a preparare la cena, quando lo vide nudo e bagnato alzò un sopracciglio scettico ma non si scompose più di tanto, era quasi normale lo facesse.  
\- L'asciugamano era sporco? - Cosa che comunque Kari non avrebbe notato lo stesso.  
Kari non rispose con nessuna battuta, era serio e rimase serio, accigliato si avvicinò, lo girò bruscamente, l'appoggiò al lavandino e lo imprigionò fra le proprie braccia. Si chinò e a pochi centimetri dal suo viso lo guardò sempre con quell'aria strana, torva.   
\- Alcune di quelle cose me le diceva spesso Gabriel, mio fratello. Ed io pensavo le altre che dice la canzone. Mi ricorda lui. Io ho un forte odio per mio padre e mia madre ma per lui... per lui sono dilaniato, combattuto. Non so se voglio odiarlo o provare pietà e compassione. Ha passato la mia stessa merda, ma lui è rimasto ed ha sottostato a tutto. Non riesco a capirlo, non riuscivo quella volta ed ora che ci ripenso dopo anni è ancora peggio! -  
Joshua inizialmente si era stupito di ciò che aveva detto, poi però aveva accettato ed ascoltato silenzioso. Alla fine con il suo fare penetrante e pronto, gli mise una mano sulla guancia in modo sensibile.  
\- Se vuoi capirlo perché non lo cerchi per un chiarimento? -   
Kari chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo deciso.  
\- Non intendo fare un cazzo. Ho chiuso con quel mondo. Mi credono morto e devono continuare a credermi così. -   
\- Anche se questo significa non avere delle risposte che potrebbero aiutarti ad andare avanti una volta per tutte? - Joshua aveva sempre tutte le risposte. Kari nascose il viso nel suo collo, il suo rifugio preferito.  
\- È questa la mia vita ora, sto andando avanti con te, con Niky come nuovo fratello, con il gruppo come amici veri. Non mi serve il passato per andare avanti. Ci penso e lo rielaboro per diventare più forte, ma non voglio guardare negli occhi nessuno di loro. Nessuno. - Lo disse a denti stretti e Joshua capì che lo faceva soffrire ancora molto, quell'argomento. Gli cinse il capo con le braccia e lo strinse dolcemente. A volte poteva esserlo. Solitamente aspettava Niky affinchè lo fosse al suo posto, ma non sempre poteva.  
\- Va bene, non serve. - Disse infatti. Kari si calmò e ricambiò l'abbraccio senza soffocarlo.  
Affrontare i fantasmi non sempre serviva. Ormai aveva la sua vita, era felice, perché doveva affrontare il passato? 

Kari dormiva sereno a letto, avevano fatto l'amore ed era crollato sfinito.  
Ora faceva uno stile di vita sano ed equilibrato grazie a Niky. Si svegliava presto, andava a correre, faceva una colazione nutriente, si impegnava nella giornata con le cose che riguardavano il gruppo, si occupava delle sue passioni e di sera faceva palestra. Non faceva più pisolini, non si addormentava ogni secondo, quindi arrivava ad una certa ora sfinito.  
Joshua era fiero di lui, stava facendo molti passi in avanti, ma c'erano ancora molte ombre.   
Non capiva perché si ostinasse ad ascoltare quelle canzoni che gli ricordavano il suo passato orrendo, ma poi non volesse assolutamente provare ad affrontarlo davvero.  
Voleva pensarci senza abbatterlo.   
Capiva che era difficile, sicuramente non era pronto.  
Ripensò alle sue parole. Era la prima volta che gli diceva il nome del fratello. Se doveva sapere il suo cognome era impossibile. Aveva cercato di sapere le sue origini per trovare quella malefica famiglia ed abbatterla, ma non c'era stato verso.  
Non sapeva il suo cognome, non sapeva il nome dei suoi genitori, non sapeva dove vivevano di preciso. Kari non ne parlava e lui non insisteva, però le sue ricerche aveva continuato a farle. Senza risultati.   
Se Kari l'avesse saputo sarebbero stati guai, si sarebbe infuriato e non era per la paura di una litigata con lui, era perché perfino lui capiva che certi limiti non li si potevano passare.  
E poi c'era un'altra cosa che lo tormentava.  
A volte pensava che Kari si fosse innamorato di lui perché poi in realtà cercava una figura paterna degna. Aveva rimpiazzato suo fratello Gabriel con Nicolas, quella banda spostata di quartiere che l'aveva portato a drogarsi, col gruppo dove suonava ora. Aveva sostituito tutto ed ora si chiedeva se con lui non avesse sostituito suo padre.  
Dal momento che da bambino aveva abusato di lui, c'era da pensare che inconsciamente accettasse quel genere di rapporto fra padre e figlio e quindi in lui vedesse questo, anche se ci andava a letto insieme.  
Se così fosse stato lo poteva definire un vero rapporto d'amore?  
Joshua ne era innamorato davvero, ma se per Kari non era esattamente la stessa cosa, non sapeva cosa poteva fare di preciso.  
Doveva capire questo ma come fare senza scatenare la terza guerra mondiale? Di guerre ne avevano già combattute troppe, non ne aveva proprio voglia.

  
Si alzò silenzioso senza svegliarlo, si preparò in bagno ed andò in cucina ad aspettare Niky il quale ormai arrivava sempre alla stessa ora.   
Quando il giovane si trovò Joshua con un'aria cupa e pensierosa, capì subito che c'era qualcosa che stava macinando.   
Con un sorriso allegro lo salutò e cominciò a preparare la colazione come di consueto.  
\- Buongiorno! -   
Joshua scettico lo salutò.  
\- Non sei mica la nostra colf... - Niky rise senza prendersela.  
\- No ma visto che stai lì a pensare senza prepararti la colazione ci penso io... - Joshua scosse la testa, non avrebbe mai cambiato idea.  
Decisero di lasciar dormire Kari ancora un po' e nel frattempo Joshua mangiò mentre Niky sorseggiava il suo ginseng. Era ancora nel proprio mondo quando il ragazzo decise di chiederglielo pensando che fosse un buon momento.  
\- Cosa ti prende? - Niky era uno che faceva domande senza pensare di disturbare. In effetti non dava fastidio, spesso erano domande che uno aspettava gli venissero poste.  
\- Il fratello di Kari si chiama Gabriel, lo sapevi? - Era come se effettivamente non avesse aspettato altro. Niky stupito rispose.   
\- Ah sì? E te ne ha parlato lui? - Joshua annuì sempre pensieroso.   
\- Ascoltava sempre quella canzone, quella che lo fa stare male. L'ho chiusa e gli ho detto di smetterla. Allora poi mi ha detto che gli ricorda suo fratello Gabriel e che erano cose che gli diceva lui o che gli faceva pensare a lui... ha detto che non vuole tornare là per affrontarli, che ha chiuso ed il suo presente è questo, però le ascolta e ci pensa di continuo. Sono canzoni che gli fanno venire in mente loro. Nessuno gli ha detto di ascoltare la musica d'infanzia! - Niky ascoltò tutto capendo perfettamente ciò che intendeva.   
\- Me ne parla ogni tanto. Di cosa ascoltava. La cosa più facile è stata affrontare il periodo della banda di teppisti. Quando abbiamo parlato d'hip hop e quel genere e si è messo a riascoltarlo, mi diceva qualcosa di loro. Nei loro confronti è risentito però gli è grato perché gli hanno insegnato il basso e l'hanno fondamentalmente salvato dalla sua famiglia anche se poi gli hanno fatto altre cose. Diciamo che è stato più accettabile affrontare quel periodo. Quando abbiamo parlato della musica d'infanzia è stato più difficile. Si rabbuia molto. -   
Joshua non aveva idea di cosa facessero insieme e sorpreso come poche volte gli era capitato in vita sua, rispose.  
\- Fai musicoterapia?! - Era una specie.   
\- Cosa? - Joshua gli spiegò di cosa si trattava, terapia psicologica con la musica. Si poteva dire così ciò che lui faceva. - In un certo senso... gli ho solo chiesto che gusti musicali avesse ed ha cominciato a parlare dell'hip hop. Mi ha detto che sa giocare bene a street basket e fare break dance. Poi mi ha parlato di quel periodo da teppista. Mi ha fatto dei nomi ed io per pura curiosità sono andato a prendere i CD in questione, ha tornato ad ascoltare, ne parlava... insomma, si è aperto da solo, non è che ho fatto di proposito, penso ne avesse voglia. -   
Joshua ascoltava interessato capendo quanto giusto fosse per lui quel ragazzino, era una cosa che in pochi potevano fare senza farlo di proposito.  
\- E con il metal? -   
\- Con quella poi gli ho chiesto se avesse ascoltato altro e lui ha detto che da ragazzino gli piaceva questa. Mi ha fatto dei titoli e glieli ho portati, ora l'ascolta spesso ma non mi ha ancora parlato di quel periodo. Ha detto pochissimo. Che l'ascoltava chiuso in camera e che l'aiutava a non impazzire. La forza di quelle canzoni gli ha dato il coraggio di ribellarsi e scappare. Dentro di sé è sempre stato una tigre, è grazie a questo che è ancora vivo. - Niky lo conosceva bene.  
Joshua annuì concordando.  
\- Vedi, ho un dubbio ma se gliene parli ti scalpo! - Lo minacciò. Niky inghiottì spaventato convinto potesse farlo davvero. - Lui ha rimpiazzato quella banda di amici del cazzo con il gruppo con cui suona ora... ha rimpiazzato quel suo fratello che non aveva il coraggio di ribellarsi al padre, con te. Ed io penso che abbia rimpiazzato suo padre con me. Siccome lui abusava, inconsciamente deve aver associato le pratiche sessuali alla figura paterna, per questo ora sta con me e fa questo con me. Ma non è vero amore. È solo un modo per avere suo padre accanto. Un padre che gli piace di più. -   
Niky rimase spiazzato da quella riflessione tanto che non seppe cosa dire. Joshua fu poi chiamato al cellulare e dovette andarsene.   
Rimasto solo nella cucina, si chiese cosa dovesse pensare.  
Effettivamente aveva senso quello che diceva, non ci aveva mai riflettuto. Non se ne era mai accorto.


	24. Solo certi aspetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari sta lavorando su sé stesso per capire fin dove può scavare per migliorare, certi aspetti del suo passato sono più facili di altri da affrontare. Per lui così introverso che ha chiuso fuori tutto quello che gli era capitato prima di incontrare Joshua, non è uno scherzo andare a fare quel che faceva da ragazzino, quando era per le strade malfamate francesi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il modo in cui viene ripreso il video musicale in questione, non so se è reale, nel senso se qualcuno lo farebbe, ma mi piaceva l'idea di farlo così. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

CAPITOLO XXIII:  
SOLO CERTI ASPETTI

  
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari%20-%20karim%20benzema.jpg)  


"E riesco a vedere che inizi a romperti  
ti terrò in vita  
se mi mostri la strada  
per sempre e oltre  
le cicatrici resteranno  
sto cadendo in pezzi"

[\- Breaking Benjamin - Give me a sign -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97S66xee0U8)

Forget it stava di nuovo andando, era come un ascolto ossessivo per lui.  
\- Kari, perché ti tormenta tanto questa canzone? - Chiese Niky con dolcezza mentre andavano sul set del nuovo video.  
Il singolo per cui stavano girando era tratto dall'ultimo album, Canto per te, ed era la famosa canzone che Chris aveva scritto per Niky. Cioè in realtà ne aveva scritte molte ma quella era stata la prima. ‘Abisso’.  
Kari premette sull'acceleratore ma non rispose subito, Niky capì che non ne voleva ancora parlare.  
\- Non importa... - Disse piano girando la testa dall'altra parte.  
Kari girò bruscamente il volante svoltando in una via, il giovane non aveva ancora bene chiare le strade di Los Angeles, ma quando lo vide fermarsi davanti ad un campetto da street in un quartiere un po' malfamato della città, Niky capì che non era quello il set.  
Lo guardò stupito.  
\- Voglio fare due tiri. - Disse deciso e senza aspettare conferme scese ed andò dai ragazzi che giocavano a basket.  
Erano in quattro ed erano intorno ai 18-19 anni probabilmente.  
Niky restò in macchina qualche istante ebete a fissarlo, incapace di capire che gli fosse successo, era strano.  
Poi vedendo che si concordava per poter giocare, scese spaventato all'idea che si cacciasse in qualche guaio.  
\- Dai, vai con gli altri! - Gli disse Kari. Niky rise.  
\- Io non ne sono capace! - Kari ridacchiò.  
\- Dai, fai il palo! Loro sono bravi anche per te! - I ragazzi risero e Niky si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Se ci tieni... - Disse allibito.  
Cominciarono a giocare in quello che alla fine fu un tre contro due poiché Niky era veramente una frana e nessuno gli passava la palla.  
Dopo il primo tentativo in cui Kari gliel'aveva presa in un batter d’occhio, avevano capito che non era il caso di utilizzarlo.  
Se la cavavano molto bene, i ragazzi erano veramente esperti in quel tipo di sport, si passavano velocissimi la palla palleggiando basso, saltavano come delle cavallette e facevano delle azioni effettivamente spettacolari.  
Ma Kari non fu da meno.  
Nonostante fosse da molto che non giocava, sembrava avesse smesso solo dal giorno prima.  
Era esperto, lo capirono tutti, ma riuscirono ad impegnarsi e dargli del filo da torcere. Tuttavia la necessità di avere un altro membro in squadra si fece sentire e ben presto cominciarono a lamentarsi.  
Convinti di non poter continuare così, chiesero una pausa per spiegare le basi a Niky.  
\- Allora, tipo! Fai solo questo! - Niky si perse dopo il 'tipo' e mentre si chiedeva se parlassero con lui, si trovò con la palla in mano ed uno dietro che gli piegava le ginocchia e gli faceva muovere il braccio in una specie di palleggio.  
Kari si mise a ridere e Niky almeno pensò che il suo umore si fosse rischiarato.  
\- Ragazzi, usatelo come spalla, non fatelo palleggiare! - Fece Kari. Era così divertito che gli era scappato l'accento francese.  
\- Ok allora, tipo. Fai così! Quando ti passiamo la palla tu poi la ripassi a uno di noi. Subito. Ok? Ti useremo per smarcarci! Quello stronzo francesino del cazzo è troppo forte! In due non ce la facciamo! - Niky voleva solo chiedere se 'tipo' fosse lui, però annuì e cercò di memorizzare quali fossero i suoi compagni.  
“Mi chiedo perché devo giocare a basket!”  
Ricominciarono ed i ragazzi continuarono a chiamarlo 'tipo' per attirare la sua attenzione. Gli dicevano di marcare Kari dando per scontato che se erano amici almeno poteva marcarlo. O tentare.  
\- E come si fa? - Chiese candido.  
\- Cazzo, tipo! Come facciamo noi! - Niky non capiva ovviamente.  
\- Stagli attaccato al culo! - Niky guardò il sedere di Kari mentre palleggiava basso cercando di superare i due ragazzi che gli sbarravano la strada, cercavano di impedirgli di passare la palla e di superarli.  
Kari rideva. Era davvero pazzesco che ridesse visto l'umore strano di quel periodo.  
Niky si mise dietro ma ovviamente finì col sedere a terra molto presto.  
Kari si girò e fermò l'incontro.  
\- Senti, vedi di non farti male! - I ragazzi capirono subito che era molto protettivo con lui e quindi guardandosi complici decisero di sfruttare la cosa a loro vantaggio.  
\- Ok tipo, adesso fai esattamente quello che ti diciamo! Tu occupati solo di stare davanti a lui. Hai visto come facevamo noi? Sia che lui abbia la palla, sia che non ce l'abbia tu gli stai davanti così! - E lo misero davanti a Kari nel modo corretto per fargli vedere come. In pratica uno di fronte all'altro.  
\- Solo questo? - Chiese Niky incredulo. Loro annuirono.  
\- Vedrai che ci aiuti! - Niky non ne era convinto ma decise di dargli retta.  
La partita ricominciò e Kari, che non capiva perché gli avessero messo uno così inesperto davanti, pensò di poter giocare come voleva. Non fu così.  
Niky gli stava coraggiosamente davanti come gli avevano detto i ragazzi senza avere un minimo metodo.  
\- Cazzo Niky così non mi marchi, mi stai solo fra i piedi! - Niky si scusò.  
\- Ma mi hanno detto loro di farlo! -  
\- Vai così, tipo! Non preoccuparti! - Lo incitarono.


	25. Fantasmi dal passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poche chiacchiere, introduciamo un personaggio principale per questa seconda parte della fic, un fantasma dal passato di Kari che non passerà inosservato, anzi. Proprio quando Kari iniziava a fare altri miglioramenti e affrontare certi aspetti del suo vecchio sé stesso, ecco che il passato bussa.

CAPITOLO XXIV:   
FANTASMI DAL PASSATO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/7.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/gabriel3.jpg)

"È un crimine che tu hai lasciato che mi succedesse ciò  
Non importa, farò lo stesso con te  
Non pensarci, dimenticalo, non c’è niente da perdere

Lasciami restare, per favore  
Fammi venire da te  
Dimenticalo"

[\- Breaking Benjamin - Forget it -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_Ny5TfVYQ0)

Erano nel pieno della registrazione di un'intervista, quando successe.  
Era tutto il gruppo invitato ad una trasmissione musicale che comunque non andava in diretta.  
Quelli che parlavano di più erano come sempre Christopher, Ian e Sean però ovviamente si inserivano bene anche Manuel e Paul. Kari era l'unico che ringraziava il cielo di non dover parlare.   
Capitò comunque una domanda anche a lui, con suo sommo dispiacere.  
\- Tu sei l'ultimo arrivato nel gruppo, c'è un alone di mistero intorno a te perché non si sa bene come e perché tu sia arrivato, non eri loro amico e non facevano audizioni per un bassista... - In origine, infatti, il basso lo suonava Paul.   
Kari si morse la bocca, proprio quella domanda!  
Niky vicino alle telecamere li guardava attento, quando gli fece quella domanda si tese tutto, preoccupato di cosa potesse dire e non percepì la presenza accanto.  
\- Il manager mi ha scoperto per caso mentre suonavo il basso per conto mio, gli sono piaciuto ed ha deciso di inserirmi nel gruppo. - Breve e sintetico, molto sintetico visto la storia che c'era dietro.  
\- Mi piacerebbe sapere come ha imparato a suonare il basso... - Disse la persona arrivata accanto a Niky. Questi lo sentì e lo guardò, era un ragazzo più grande con uno stile impeccabile, vestito seriamente e con un portamento fiero. L'accento era fortemente francese.   
A Niky stonò qualcosa ma non seppe dire di preciso, poi non poté vederlo bene perché le luci erano concentrate solo sul set.  
L'intervista proseguì e quando fu dichiarata conclusa, le luci si accesero in tutto lo studio, il caos dilagò e ci fu un gran via vai ma quel ragazzo misterioso che poteva essere intorno ai trent'anni o qualcosa di meno, rimase lì.  
Aveva la pelle chiara, i capelli neri e corti. Gli occhi scuri. Lineamenti affascinanti, affilati.   
Vedendo che continuava a guardare i ragazzi e che non si muoveva, Niky fece ciò che sapeva fare meglio.  
\- Mi scusi, posso esserle utile? - Era certo non si trattasse di uno che lavorava lì.  
Il ragazzo allora lo guardò e sorrise, Niky rabbrividì ma non seppe dire perché di preciso, fu una sensazione istintiva.   
\- Sono qua per incontrare uno del gruppo... - Disse gentilmente. Era proprio francese, si disse il brasiliano.  
\- Chi? Io sono l'assistente e forse posso aiutarla... -   
\- Sei l'assistente del gruppo? - Chiese interessato. Sembrava un'ottima persona, parlava con un tono calmo e pacato ed appariva davvero gentile.  
\- Sì, piacere. Io sono Nicolas... - Allora anche l'altro si presentò.  
\- Io sono Gabriel, il piacere è mio. Sono qua per incontrare Kari, il bassista. -   
Niky ripeté automatico il nome di Kari senza pensarci, come se fosse perso in un sogno, c'era un segnale dentro di sé. Un allarme che suonava bello rosso.   
\- Sì, Kari... Kari Martin. - Era la prima volta che sentiva il suo cognome, nessuno lo conosceva e nemmeno Joshua che aveva fatto di tutto per metterlo in regola e farlo accettare negli Stati Uniti.   
\- Come fai a... - Poi capì da cosa derivava il campanello. Gabriel era il nome del fratello.  
\- Io sono il fratello di Kari, lo cerco da molto... è possibile incontrarlo, vero? -   
Ed era così gentile, mentre lo diceva. Eppure stonava, a Niky.  
A Kari avevano tolto i microfoni, stava dirigendosi verso Niky insieme agli altri quando si fermò di scatto vedendo la figura in sua compagnia. Altri, non capendo, videro l'espressione shoccata di Niky e Chris corse velocissimo a prendersi il moroso, geloso.  
Kari però era pallido ed immobile, non riusciva a camminare, non riusciva a muoversi, era sotto shock. I ragazzi lo notarono subito e preoccupati per tanta espressività, gli chiesero cosa ci fosse, lui non riusciva a parlare.  
\- Chi sei?! - Chiese Chris con prepotenza circondando Niky con un braccio. Quando lo sentì, il ragazzo si rilassò subito.  
\- Lui è il fratello di Kari... - Quando però si girò per cercare il suo amico, lo vide quasi tremare e capì che c'era davvero qualcosa che non andava. Nel vedere i suoi occhi lo capì. Kari non lo voleva incontrare, non era pronto.  
\- Kari ha un fratello?! - Disse scettico Chris convinto che fosse un impostore.  
\- Sì, non vi ha mai parlato di me? Del resto per stare lontano da casa per tutto questo tempo... - Gabriel parlò ma smise quando finalmente incontrò a sua volta lo sguardo sconvolto di Kari. Gli altri gli erano intorno e non capivano come fare, c'era solo la consapevolezza che qualcosa stava per andare enormemente storto.  
Avanzò a passo sicuro e Niky istintivamente lo fermò.  
\- Forse è presto... - Disse subito. Gabriel si voltò e lo guardò in modo molto strano. Capì che sapeva tutto di Kari. La cosa però rimase incerta.  
\- Ho aspettato molti anni per poterlo rivedere, non può essere presto. - Chris era contrariato anche senza capirne il motivo e Niky lo lasciò andare. Non poteva certo impedirglielo.  
Fu così che Gabriel arrivò davanti ad un immobile Kari, si fermò, l'osservò con un sorriso indecifrabile.  
\- Ehi Kari... è un bel po' eh? Avrei pensato di trovarti in molti modi ma non certo così... - Si riferiva al fatto che era famoso.  
Kari ancora in silenzio non proferiva parola.  
\- È da una vita che non ti vedo, ti credevo morto... come hai fatto a sparire dalla Francia in quel modo, così giovane, e a riapparire qua negli Stati Uniti come bassista di un gruppo famoso? -   
Kari ancora non riusciva a dire niente. Non reagiva, non ce la faceva.   
\- Kari... ti prego, dì qualcosa... - Fu quando fece per toccarlo che Kari reagì finalmente e gli spazzò via il braccio prima che potesse raggiungerlo.  
\- Tornatene da dove sei venuto e non farti più vedere! -   
Con questo se ne andò.  
Duro, diretto, forte, deciso.  
Sconvolto.  
Camminò senza sapere come e solo le braccia confortevoli di Niky lo fecero tornare.   
Si lasciò stringere da lui e si nascose consapevole che non c'era nessuno a vederlo.  
\- Dio Santo, Kari... quello è davvero tuo fratello? -   
Kari annuì, tremava e non sapeva cosa dire.   
\- Se ne stanno occupando i ragazzi, ho detto a Chris di chiamare Joshua. Vieni, andiamo via! -   
Niky non era uno dalle idee chiare, solitamente era indeciso su tutto ma quella volta seppe chiaramente cosa fare.  
Un momento prima dell'uscita di Gabriel, loro se ne andarono.  
Non aveva idea di come affrontarla di preciso ma sapeva che non era il momento.  
Sicuramente non era il momento.

Stava viaggiando da un tempo indefinito, correva per strade che non vedeva e non aveva ancora la consistenza del corpo.  
La prima cosa che sentì fu la voce di Niky che parlava al telefono.  
\- Si tutto bene, non so, non parla ancora, aspetto che si calmi e che se la senta. Ti chiamo io fra poco. Joshua è arrivato? Va bene, digli che lo chiamiamo noi quando Kari sta bene e si ferma. -  
Fu allora che finalmente fermò la macchina. Erano in un quartiere malfamato della città ed era quasi il tramonto, Niky si spaventò nel vedere la gente che girava ma non disse nulla, scese e seguì a ruota Kari che silenzioso camminava fra quella gente malvestita e dal dubbio gusto stilistico.  
Erano tutti con piercing e tatuaggi, abiti larghi e cadenti per non dire anche strappati.  
Si attaccò al suo braccio come se fosse la sicurezza di sopravvivere e cercò di non fissare nessuno.  
\- Kari? - chiamò tremante. - proprio qua? - Kari non rispose, si fermò in un angolo dove facevano break dance a sfide, la musica usciva da delle casse senza fili, collegate al cellulare col bluetooth ed emetteva r & b.  
Sentiva le braccia tese, i muscoli duri e rigidi e sicuramente la voglia di parlare non c'era.  
Ad un certo punto la musica finì ed i due che si stavano sfidando si fermarono salutandosi col loro tipico modo, una mezza stretta di mano ed un mezzo abbraccio. Gli applausi si levarono per poi far decretare al piccolo pubblico radunato chi fosse il vincitore. Venne scelto a suon di applausi.

Dopo di questo, un giovane che teneva su la scena oltre che le scommesse, chiese chi volesse sfidarsi e lì Niky si stupì non poco di sentire Kari avanzarsi. Lo guardò come fosse matto e convinto che scherzasse rimase immobile a fissarlo mentre faceva un passo.  
\- Il nome? -   
\- Kari - Niky si aspettava che lo riconoscessero, poi capi che i visi noti del gruppo erano quelli di Chris e Sean e un po' Ian.  
\- Allora gente, chi scommette su Kari? Abbiamo un nuovo arrivato, magari straniero, chi se la sente di rischiare su questo misterioso ragazzo che ha voglia di confrontarsi con addirittura il campione? -  
La gente cominciò ad alzare mazzette, altri invece scommisero sull'altro ragazzo, uno di colore.  
\- Bene, le regole sono le stesse di sempre, due ingressi a testa, potete usare tutto ciò che volete, la musica è uguale. Il tempo di una canzone! Poi saranno gli applausi a decidere il vincitore! -  
Il ragazzo che faceva il presentatore era zoppo ma aveva una buona parlantina.  
In breve la musica cominciò, era ritmata e veloce.  
Cominciò l’altro ragazzo, era bravo, ci sapeva fare, presentò un paio di mosse classiche per testare il terreno e lasciare i pezzi forti alla fine.  
Kari andò in scena senza fiatare, non era del tipo ironico e provocatore, era del tipo che andava e ballava e se ne tornava al posto senza fiatare.   
Si esibì con aggressività, i movimenti erano veloci e furiosi, quasi indistinguibili ad occhio nudo. I fischi di ammirazione partirono subito.  
Kari era molto elastico e preparato, come se facesse quello da sempre. Lavorava molto sulle braccia e quindi a terra ma Niky era convinto potesse anche saltare e fare di più.  
L'altro tirò fuori l'artiglieria pesante, fece delle mosse a dir poco superbe e perfino un profano come Niky capi che era uno dei migliori del giro.  
Gli applausi scrosciarono ma si zittirono quando Kari entrò saltando a testa in giù. Continuò ad avvitarsi in aria e a fare capriole acrobatiche, poi fece un paio di nodi e sctti interessanti ed infine saltò oltre la folla atterrando dietro di tutti a testa in giù e con le gambe intrecciate in modo buffo.  
Gli applausi e le grida non si sprecarono, non ci furono dubbi su chi avesse vinto. Con sorpresa si complimentarono, tutti andarono a stringere mani e a battere spalle in quei loro modi caratteristici, anche lo sconfitto si complimentò e gli chiese dove avesse imparato, Kari sorrise addirittura.  
\- Quartieri di merda in Francia. Una vita fa ! -  
\- Torna quando vuoi, i campioni sono ben accetti. -  
\- Dai una sera di queste... -   
\- Voglio la rivincita! - dopo di lui arrivò quello che aveva raccolto i soldi a dargli la sua percentuale e Kari li rifiutò, dopo di questo se ne andarono sempre restando in zona.  
La gente non era migliorata, alcuni lo guardavano strano. Kari era dei loro ma quel ragazzino sicuramente no, un bocconcino prelibato.  
\- Vedi... Riesco ad affrontare queste cose senza problemi, ma oggi con lui mi sono bloccato completamente. - concluse cavernoso strofinandosi il viso sudato. Erano seduti su un muretto.  
\- Ti stai mettendo alla prova? Per questo fai tante di queste cose? Per vedere quanto e cosa del tuo passato riesci ad affrontare? - Niky ci era arrivato e Kari non se ne stupì.  
Annui cupo, non sapeva cos'altro dire ma dopo un po' replicò in poco più che un mugugno.  
\- Cosa ci fa qua? -  
Niky sospirò non avendone proprio idea. Voleva dargli le risposte che cercava, ci provava sempre però a volte non sapeva cosa dire.  
\- Mi dispiace Kari. Per saperlo ci devi solo parlare. - sapeva che gli chiedeva un impresa titanica ma le cose stavano così.  
\- Se stai con me ci posso provare. -  
Niky era sempre stato il suo coraggio. Prima di lui aveva affrontato la vita dormendo, con lui lentamente si era svegliato ed aveva provato a crederei. A volte le cose belle accadevano.  
Il giovane annuì sorridendo, gli prese la mano e lo tirò su. Proprio in quel gesto ricevettero fischi provocatori e derisori, Kari era proprio dell'umore adatto.  
Lasciò fulmineo la mani di Niky per gettarsi contro il malcapitato. Lo spinse e gli tirò un pugno allo stomaco che lo stordì. Poi senza dire niente se ne andò.  
Niky spaventato da quello scatto pensò che di rabbia repressa ne aveva ancora molta.  
  
Per strada scrisse a Chris e Joshua che stavano arrivando e quando furono a destinazione, videro subito la macchina estranea fuori dalla villa di Joshua e Kari.  
‘La resa dei conti?’ Si chiese spaventato Niky pregando che tutto andasse bene.  
Quando entrarono Chris gli venne subito incontro per assicurarsi che il suo moroso stesse bene, appurato che era così sussurrò piano:  
\- Sono di là che si fissano come due statue da un'ora. Non si parlano, si fissano e basta, sono inquietanti. Suo fratello è indecifrabile e Joshua sembra uno sciacallo pronto a sbranare la preda. Non so chi mi fa più paura. - Niky rabbrividì e Kari avanzò.  
Quando fu in soggiorno la scena era proprio come Chris l'aveva descritta. I due uomini si fissavano seduti sulle poltrone, erano seri e composti ed in perfetto silenzio.  
\- Cosa diavolo ci fai qua? Si può sapere come mi hai trovato? -  
Kari non sapeva come doveva porsi, andava ad istinto, era furioso con lui e non lo nascondeva.  
Gabriel e Joshua finalmente staccarono gli occhi l'uno dall'altro per posarli su di lui. Joshua capì subito che aveva fatto qualcosa di fisico per calmarsi, guardò brevemente Niky per capire se dovesse preoccuparsi e lo vide stralunato. Si mise in allarme.  
\- Nemmeno un abbraccio dopo tutto questo tempo? Avevi 12 anni che te ne sei andato. Abbiamo perso le tue tracce e ti abbiamo creduto morto. - Kari strinse i pugni e contrasse la mascella.  
\- Continua a considerarmi così e fammi il favore di andartene. Non ho niente da dirti. - Kari dopo averlo ucciso con uno sguardo carico di risentimento, gli voltò le spalle per andarsene.  
\- Continui a scappare dalla tua realtà. È l'unica cosa che sai fare, a quanto vedo. - Kari si voltò di scatto pronto a picchiarlo, ma Joshua si mise finalmente in mezzo e tagliente come solo lui sapeva essere, senza nemmeno alzarsi, disse incisivo ed a voce bella alta:  
\- E l'unica cosa che vedo io è uno sconosciuto che pretende un abbraccio dopo troppi anni. L'ipocrisia dilaga. -  
Chris lo fissò ammirato, forse potevano rilassarsi, Joshua quelle cose le sapeva gestire.  
Gabriel lo guardò senza scomporsi, alzò le mani in segno di resa e con un sorrisino sbieco disse come se ammainasse le vele.  
\- Ok, hai ragione. È meglio parlare un po' prima. Possiamo farlo da soli? -  
Kari scosse il capo e si appoggiò al mobile della televisione, davanti a lui ed alla sua poltrona, poi disse duro:  
\- Parla qua, loro sanno tutto. Dopo di che sparisci. - Gabriel parve stupirsi del fatto che loro sapessero davvero tutto, però fece buon viso a cattivo gioco e si sistemò in poltrona.  
\- Come te la sei passata dopo che te ne sei andato? Ti ho scoperto per caso... Quando hai fatto un concerto in Francia per caso ho guardato il manifesto del gruppo e ti ho riconosciuto. In realtà non ero sicuro che fossi tu, ho fatto qualche elaborazione per capire se potevi corrispondere, su di te non si sa niente in giro. Nemmeno il cognome o le tue origini o che sei francese. Come hai fatto? - Kari non voleva rispondere, così proseguì da solo il monologo. - Appena ho avuto conferma che eri tu ho cercato il modo di incontrati e sono venuto qua, ho saputo che oggi avresti registrato un programma e mi sono diretto agli studi. Visto il mio nome sono passato. -  
Joshua sapeva che Martin in Francia era un nome importante. Doveva dedurre che fosse difficile abbatterlo? 

“Difficile non è impossibile.” E per lui niente lo era.  
\- Sono vivo e sto bene, sono anche felice, ho voltato pagina e non voglio avere niente a che fare con quella vita. Vattene e dimenticami. Se dici qualcosa a nostro padre ti uccido! -   
Gabriel sorrise strano, gelido, soddisfatto.  
\- Non servirà. Nostro padre è morto di cancro alla prostata qualche anno fa. Ora l'azienda è in mano mia. - il silenzio che calò nella stanza durò qualche secondo, fu interrotto dalla risata di Kari.  
Già.  
Kari rideva.  
Tutti lo fissarono esterrefatti, Niky e Chris anche preoccupati. Joshua accigliato e Gabriel smarrito.  
\- Quel pezzo di merda ha avuto la morte più giusta per lui! - era tuttavia impossibile dire cosa ne pensasse Gabriel... Esponeva dei fatti in modo controllato ed estraneo, era dispiaciuto o contento?   
\- Ha sofferto molto. -  
\- Non è stato il solo. - disse incisivo Kari il quale si sentiva meglio sapendo della fine di quel pervertito.   
\- Nostra madre invece è ricoverata in clinica psichiatrica, ha avuto un brutto crollo da cui non si è più riavuta. - Kari ancora non fece una piega, come se non gliene importasse.  
Lei sapeva tutto e non aveva mai detto nulla.  
\- Cosa diavolo vuoi da me si può sapere cazzo? Non torno a casa. Fanculo! - Kari andò subito al sodo.  
\- Non sono qua per riportarti a casa... Penavo volessi sapere queste cose... -   
Kari scosse il capo con un che d'amaro in viso.  
\- Non mi interessa. Vattene! - Aveva fretta che se ne andasse, l'inquietudine saliva e decise che era ora di chiudere quella porta definitivamente.   
Si staccò dal mobile a cui era appoggiato e fece per andarsene in camera ma la voce di Gabriel, alzatosi in piedi, lo fermò ancora.   
\- Io sono qua anche per recuperare il rapporto con te. Ti credevo morto, Kari. Non hai idea di quanto io sia felice nel rivederti... rivoglio mio fratello! -   
Kari restò fermo a lungo, tutti lo guardarono. La sua schiena era larga e tratteneva il respiro.   
Ci mise un po' a trovare la forza di girarsi ma lo fece e lo guardò serio come se vedesse un rifiuto umano.  
\- Io ce l'ho già un fratello ed è quel ragazzo lì che vedi. In due anni mi è stato più vicino di quanto hai fatto tu in dodici. Non ti voglio più vedere. -   
Kari risalì le scale e sbatté la porta della camera forte dietro di sé.  
Il silenzio restò per pochi secondi, poi Niky parlò per tutti.  
\- Mi dispiace che le cose siano così, ma non possiamo forzarlo... -   
Gabriel lo guardò, aveva un'espressione strana, lo stava squadrando per capire come annullarlo?  
\- Tu dici? - Vedendolo perplesso, Gabriel sorrise fingendo d'aver scherzato. - Aspetterò, sono una persona paziente. Non sono arrivato dove sono arrendendomi alle prime difficoltà. Ne ho passate molte ed ho sempre vinto, alla fine. - Lo disse gelido anche se con un sorriso sulle labbra. Era strano, era davvero strano e Niky si strinse inevitabilmente a Chris impaurito senza un effettivo motivo sensato.  
Chris si mise subito davanti per proteggerlo, come se ne avesse bisogno. Gabriel si rese conto di non essere molto gradito così si voltò verso il padrone di casa che restava stranamente seduto ed in silenzio.  
\- Ha qualcosa da ridire se mi fermo un po' in città? Vorrei davvero provare a recuperare con Kari... - Ma erano come parole vuote anche se espressivamente pareva sincero.  
Joshua si alzò e con le mani nelle tasche si dimostrò a proprio agio, alzò le spalle e rispose:  
\- La città non è mia. -   
Con questo salì a sua volta ignorando l’ospite.  
Chris pensò che fosse strano non si pronunciasse, specie perché tendeva ad intromettersi sempre anche se non gli competeva, perciò dedusse che stava solo fingendo molto bene.

Joshua aprì la porta della loro camera senza nemmeno bussare, se la richiuse alle spalle e si avvicinò al letto su cui era steso Kari.  
Era rannicchiato di lato e rispetto a lui gli dava la schiena. Gli si strinse il cuore, per un momento lo vide piccolo. Meno che dodicenne.  
Poteva solo immaginare cosa avesse dovuto passare e lo infastidiva il ritorno di questo fratello che si professava in buona fede. Teoricamente era così, non era un vero colpevole in quella storia. Eppure qualcosa suonava male a tutti.  
Joshua salì sul letto e gattonò fino a raggiungerlo, gli si appoggiò sopra rimanendo storto rispetto a lui e spuntò oltre la spalla, sbirciò il suo viso. Aveva gli occhi aperti che fissavano davanti a sé assenti e l'aria imbronciata. Così buio.  
Si sistemò in modo da abbracciarlo meglio e rimase in silenzio. Non sapeva cosa dire. Era una situazione troppo delicata.  
\- Io andavo da lui cercando un'aiuto e lui mi mandava via rabbioso dicendo di lasciar perdere che tanto mi sarei abituato, mi diceva di dimenticare. Non mi aiutava. Non mi sosteneva nemmeno, faceva quello che lui gli diceva ed era come... come arrabbiato con me... non con nostro padre, con me, capisci? Non ha fatto niente per me. Non chiedevo una guerra, chiedevo solo del sostegno. Come può chiedermi ora di sistemare? Certe cose non si sistemano. Mai. -   
Joshua ancora non disse niente, gli restò solo vicino e Kari dopo un po' si girò verso di lui per accoccolarsi contro il suo torace, fra le sue braccia calde.   
Riuscì solo a mormorare piano:  
\- Non lasciarmi mai. -   
\- Non lo farò. - Fu la sua risposta.


	26. Mettere alla prova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuiamo a scoprire piano piano questo fratello appena spuntato dal nulla, un fratello che non molla l'osso e che vuole a tutti i costi recuperare con Kari il quale invece resta in negazione. Chi la spunterà fra i due? Intanto gli altri cercano di mediare pensando che sia la cosa migliore per lui, ma lo sarà davvero?

CAPITOLO XXV:   
METTERE ALLA PROVA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari10.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/gabriel4.jpg)

"Voglio una vita normale  
come un bambino appena nato  
sono uno che odia l'amore  
sono un istigatore  
tu sei una distrazione  
non provare a cercare un compromesso  
imparerò ad amare ad odiarlo"

[\- Breaking Benjamin - Sooner or later -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpdFoizbnTg)

Kari uscì per correre al mattino presto, dopo un paio di metri si rese conto di essere seguito. Più che seguito accompagnato.  
Si fermò e lo fissò alzando un sopracciglio scettico, poi lugubre asserì incisivo:  
\- Vattene. - Senza ammettere repliche.  
Riprese a correre e Gabriel riprese a fare altrettanto.  
\- Senti, non voglio niente da te, vattene! - Passò tutto il tempo a ripeterlo fino a che, stufo del suo silenzio, Kari esplose con una seccata domanda:  
\- Si può sapere perché insisti tanto? Non sarà facendo le cose con me che torneremo quello che non siamo mai stati! - Stava facendo stretching a fine corsa.   
Gabriel, il quale era vestito con una tuta che gli stava a pennello e rivelava un gran bel fisico, rispose calmo come se si aspettasse quella domanda.  
\- Per costruire il rapporto che volevo avessimo. -   
\- Tu non hai mai voluto niente da me, mi odiavi per qualche ragione del cazzo! - Non voleva sfiorare l'argomento ‘padre', ma pensava sarebbe stato inevitabile prima o poi. Erano in un parco, accanto ad una panchina e vicino ad una fontana. Immerse la testa sotto l'acqua fredda e la scosse per scrollarsela di dosso.  
\- Lo so ma ero piccolo ed in una situazione complicata, non puoi certo dire che per me era più facile! Abbiamo passato le stesse cose anzi, io per più tempo. Poi tu te ne sei andato, Kari. Mi hai lasciato solo ad affrontare un incubo che vivevo già da prima. - Kari si mise a ridere isterico incredulo che gli dicesse una cosa simile. Le mani ai fianchi e la testa verso l'alto.  
\- Proprio tu me lo dici? Che quando venivo da te per cercare rifugio mi mandavi via dicendo 'dimenticati di tutto! Prima o poi ti abitui!' - Si fece di nuovo serio, rabbioso, feroce. Era come se aspettasse una scusa per poter esplodere, ma l'altro era troppo controllato per dargliene una vera. - Fanculo Gabriel. Fanculo davvero. Io non volevo che affrontassimo nostro padre, volevo solo un po' di conforto. Tu mi odiavi! -   
Gabriel non abbassò lo sguardo, non si vergognava di niente, era sicuro di sé fino al punto da non aver bisogno di tregue con uno sguardo tanto diretto ed astioso.   
\- Era una situazione complicata... vorrei poterne parlare come si deve e non correndo! - Sperò di stimolare la sua curiosità ma così non fu, Kari scosse il capo e lo scacciò con la mano.  
\- Non mi interessa più, sono andato avanti, fallo anche tu e vattene. Lasciami in pace. - Riprese a correre per il ritorno. Gabriel lo seguì ma non si dissero niente, Kari cercò di ignorarlo sperando che prima o poi si sarebbe potuto arrendere.  
Speranza vana.

  
Gabriel passava gran parte del suo tempo in macchina davanti a casa di Kari e Joshua, scendeva quando suo fratello usciva di casa e cercava sempre di avvicinarlo, Kari lo ignorava o gli grugniva di andarsene e lui in risposta prendeva la macchina e lo seguiva.  
In poco tempo scoprì tutte le sue abitudini.   
\- Ascolta, puoi anche fingere che non esista, ma ho il sospetto che ti seguirà finché non gli parli o non gli concedi un'occasione. - Tentò Niky, il solo che osava parlargli di quella figura inquietante che lo seguiva.  
Kari sbuffò.  
\- Certo che è testardo! Non voglio niente! Se ci parlo lo ammazzo! - Niky preoccupato che lo facesse provò a farlo ragionare.  
\- No però non potete andare avanti così, devi trovare un sistema... -   
Niky cercava di ottenere qualcosa che pensava non potesse esserci.   
\- Niky, non sono pronto. Perché non lo può capire e basta? Io non ce la faccio, dannazione! Non mi può obbligare! - Niky sospirò sconfitto.  
\- Se vuoi posso parlarci io e cercare di convincerlo a tornare fra un po' di tempo. -   
\- Convincilo a non tornare proprio! O giuro che me ne vado io di nuovo e mi fingo morto! - Niky allarmato lo guardò pallido e preoccupato, quindi scuotendo il capo corse fuori da Gabriel e salì nella sua macchina.  
Mentre lo guardava dalla finestra, Kari si incupì come se fosse una mossa peggiore delle altre. Rimase in allerta pronto ad intervenire.   
Niky non aveva paura effettiva, sembrava una persona a posto e per bene sotto ogni aspetto. Però il cuore gli batteva impazzito.  
Lo fissò con occhi grandi da cerbiatto e sospirando disse con aria di scuse, come se fosse messaggero di una notizia orribile.  
\- Chiedo scusa se mi intrometto, ma mi manda a farti ragionare. - Gabriel alzò un sopracciglio scettico e divertito insieme.  
\- Lui ti manda davvero per farmi ragionare? - Niky sorrise arrossendo.  
\- No, sono venuto io, lui mi ha detto di mandarti via. -   
\- Saresti capace? - Chiese sempre scettico. Niky rise.  
\- Nemmeno con un moscerino, figurati con una persona! - Gabriel rise, aveva una bella risata composta, ma non trovava arrivasse agli occhi. Sicuramente anche lui era stato segnato dal suo passato, Niky ne era certo. Due fratelli, stesso destino, diverse reazioni. Diverse conseguenze?  
Come aveva superato la cosa, Gabriel?  
Improvvisamente Niky ne era curioso.   
\- Ascolta, io personalmente avrei piacere se vi chiariste e vi avvicinaste ma devi capire che per lui non è facile, ha preso malissimo tutta questa storia... -  
\- Lui ha sempre preso male tutto... - Commentò Gabriel guardando verso fuori, davanti a sé. Niky abbassò lo sguardo incapace di non approfondire. Era come una cosa più forte di sé. Sentiva che una persona aveva bisogno di parlare e si metteva in ascolto.   
\- Io penso che abbia solo bisogno di tempo, non devi mollare ma questo non è il modo giusto. Ha bisogno dei suoi spazi, dei suoi tempi... deve pensarci e ripensarci... ci ha messo tantissimo ad affrontare i suoi fantasmi e non dico che lo abbia fatto fino in fondo, ma almeno si è risollevato. Prima... prima affondava volontariamente... - Gabriel scosse il capo stringendo il volante.  
\- Capisco che è stata dura, credimi. E non oso immaginare cosa gli sia successo dopo che è scappato di casa... da là a qua ce ne sono di buchi da riempire... io vorrei sapere cosa ha fatto, come si è sentito, come sta, che uomo è diventato... vorrei diventare suo fratello perché lo sono ma non l'ho mai potuto fare. Non ero maturo quando ne ho avuto l'occasione. Ero occupato ad odiare tutto e tutti ed ho odiato anche lui. Non so perché, sai... io ho reagito così. Avrei dovuto stargli vicino ma io volevo solo isolarmi e chiudermi. Così poi quando è stato tardi lui non c'era più. Ma ora ci sono. Ora sto cercando di mettere le cose a posto... ci sto provando, sai... ma me lo deve lasciar fare... si deve poter riconquistare ciò che si ha perso. Non sono stato bene. Non è il solo che ha sofferto. Dal mio punto di vista è stato lui a tradirmi e abbandonarmi, ma sono qua a cercare di cucire qualcosa di rotto. -   
Niky rimase colpito dal suo discorso, per essere uno sconosciuto si era aperto subito e molto. Sorpreso da questa cosa e dalle sue parole, gli mise una mano sul braccio vedendolo teso ed angosciato. Gli dispiaceva, riusciva a capire anche lui, in generale era una situazione difficile per entrambi e non sapeva dove schierarsi.   
\- Dovreste venirvi incontro. Tu ora sei venuto qua, l'hai trovato, hai cercato di parlargli... ora devi aspettare che lui accetti il confronto. Aspettalo ma non seguirlo e pressarlo. Lasciagli un po' di tempo. - Gabriel sospirò e lo guardò per capire se potesse fidarsi.   
\- Nella mia vita non ho conquistato nulla mettendomi da parte. - Disse restio ad arrendersi. Niky sorrise incoraggiante.  
\- E non devi farlo, devi solo aspettare. Dimmi dove alloggi, ti cercherà lui. -   
Gabriel decise che i suoi occhi scuri erano sinceri e che poteva fidarsi, aveva capito che quel ragazzino era importante, l'aveva chiamato ‘fratello', sicuramente poteva fidarsi.   
Gli disse l'albergo e dopo che fu sceso e gli ebbe assicurato che Kari sarebbe venuto da lui presto o tardi, se ne andò.  
Una volta in casa, Niky gli consegnò il biglietto dell'albergo col numero della camera dove alloggiava. Era un albergo di lusso. I soldi li aveva fatti anche lui.  
\- Ti aspetterà in albergo, almeno non ti seguirà. Però non se ne andrà finché non avrà un confronto come si deve con te. -   
Kari prese il biglietto e lo fece cadere a terra, poi scese in palestra e riprese ad allenarsi. Tirava pugni al sacco da boxe. 

  
Ci vollero Niky e Joshua insieme a convincerlo, dopo diversi giorni, a dargli una possibilità.  
\- C'è la festa di lancio del nuovo singolo, invitalo. - Joshua aveva dei modi molto imponitivi, Kari lo guardò subito come se fosse matto, ma Niky si entusiasmò subito.  
\- Dai che bella idea! Così non sarete soli e non sei obbligato a parlargli se non vuoi, ma almeno fai un piccolo passo! -   
\- Io non voglio fare proprio niente! Non voglio né passeggiare né correre! Voglio dimenticarlo! - Sbottò seccato alzandosi da tavola. Niky sospirò, ma quando si intromise Chris, Kari finì per ascoltarlo senza volerlo.  
\- Finché fai così dimostri solo che ci vuoi parlare. Vuoi potergli gridare contro, vuoi picchiarlo, vuoi sotterrarlo. È solo questo che vuoi o non ti rivolteresti contro ogni volta che lo senti nominare. -   
\- Finché non farai qualcosa, non potrai andare veramente avanti. - Rincarò Joshua seguendolo in soggiorno insieme agli altri. Era molto deciso mentre Niky cercava di essere più tenero.  
\- Senza contare che comunque non se ne andrà finché non avrà chiarito. - Era anche logico.  
Kari tese i muscoli, voleva gridare di lasciarlo in pace, voleva sparare a tutti e svanire. Perché dovevano rompergli tutti le palle? Tutti a dirgli cosa era meglio fare!  
Nessuno lo sapeva, nessuno!  
\- Giuro che se non la finite me ne vado io! - Niky si spaventò. Joshua ebbe l'istinto di aprirgli la porta. Chris invece disse qualcosa di utile.  
\- Non ci devi parlare, mettilo alla prova e studiatelo. Fallo venire a qualche prova o a qualche occasione dove si è tutti insieme e te lo studi. In base a ciò che scopri decidi che fare. Se ne vale la pena o no. - Chris a volte sorprendeva. I due non erano mai stati particolarmente amici, ma avevano dimostrato dei modi o dei gusti simili. Ad entrambi piaceva Niky, entrambi avevano bisogno dei loro tempi, entrambi avevano bisogno di parlare e di essere ascoltati.   
Kari non disse niente sul momento, andò di nuovo in palestra, il suo rifugio, e si mise ad ascoltare i Breaking Benjamin mentre faceva sollevamento pesi con aria imbronciata e arrabbiata.  
Sooner or later. Altra canzone che gli ricordava suo fratello. I tentativi che da piccolo aveva fatto con lui.  
'Voglio una vita normaleâ€¨come un bambino appena natoâ€¨sono uno che odia l'amoreâ€¨sono un istigatoreâ€¨tu sei una distrazioneâ€¨non provare a cercare un compromessoâ€¨imparerò ad amare ad odiarloâ€¨Solo chiama il mio nomeâ€¨starai beneâ€¨le tue urla bruciano dentro le mie vieneâ€¨presto o tardi lo odieraiâ€¨va avanti e butta via la tua vitaâ€¨trascinandomi in basso, lasciandomi là fuoriâ€¨va avanti a butta via la tua vitaâ€¨tu sei come un bambinoâ€¨lo sapevo nel frattempoâ€¨ti sei seduto e hai provato a giocare con meâ€¨proprio come si vede in tvâ€¨sono una distrazioneâ€¨proprio come un parassitaâ€¨perchè sono cosi patetico?â€¨so che non lo dimenticheraiâ€¨presto o tardi lo odieraiâ€¨va avanti e butta via la mia vitaâ€¨trascinandomi in basso, lasciandomi là fuoriâ€¨va avanti a butta via la mia vitaâ€¨presto o tardi lo odieraiâ€¨va avanti e butta via la nostra vitaâ€¨trascinandomi in basso, lasciandomi là fuoriâ€¨va avanti a butta via la nostra vita'  
In qualche modo parlava di loro quella canzone.  
Gabriel gli aveva spesso detto frasi simili. I loro dialoghi che poi finivano in litigi e urla e poi in punizioni severe.   
Una delle ultime volte Kari l'aveva accusato di provare piacere nel fare quelle cose, gli aveva detto che anche se gli piaceva presto o tardi l'avrebbe odiato anche lui e che se faceva così buttava via la sua vita e lo stava trascinando verso il fondo, buttava la loro vita. E Gabriel gli aveva detto che erano cose che si potevano dimenticare, che non sarebbero andate avanti per sempre, che quando sarebbero cresciuti sarebbero finite e poi le avrebbero dimenticate.  
E Kari aveva detto che non si potevano dimenticare. Gli aveva detto che voleva solo essere come un bambino normale e Gabriel aveva concluso con un risentito 'sei patetico'.  
Kari se ne era andato dopo di quello, il suo orlo era uscito. 

Joshua scese dopo un po', aveva deciso di lasciargli il tempo necessario per assimilare la cosa. Non sapeva mettersi nei suoi panni, non sapeva precisamente ciò che aveva vissuto da bambino, era inutile provare ad immaginare, però se quel fratello era lì e stava facendo tanto per riallacciare, come minimo poteva darsi la briga di capire che uomo fosse diventato e poi in base a quello decidere.  
Si trattava di dargli solo il beneficio del dubbio.  
Quando scese le scale, Kari stava facendo pesi con dei manubri non piccoli. Lo sguardo era accigliato e perso nel vuoto.  
Si avvicinò e glieli prese, glieli mise giù e gli diede l'acqua. Kari sospirò e la bevve, poi si sedette sempre silenzioso. Continuava a fissare il vuoto anche se lui era lì e lo percepiva.   
Joshua gli lasciò ancora del tempo, poi calmo fece la sua domanda diretta:  
\- Cos'è che non ti convince? -  
Scosse il capo e sempre senza guardarlo, come se rispondesse a sé stesso, disse:  
\- Lui. Lui non mi convince. Non riesco ad inquadrare di cosa si tratta, ma qualcosa in lui non mi convince, però io sono di parte, non sono obiettivo, posso essere confuso e poco lucido. Ho bisogno di uno che lo sia per me. - In quel momento alzò finalmente lo sguardo color cioccolato fondente su quello verde di Joshua, questi annuì serio capendo cosa gli chiedeva.  
\- Se vuoi faccio delle ricerche su di lui... - Fu la prima volta che accettò il suo aiuto in modo tanto eclatante. Prima aveva sempre lottato per farsi aiutare. Lottato con sé stesso. Non aveva mai voluto davvero.  
Ora accettava un'intrusione pazzesca.  
\- Sai che potrei scoprire cose scomode, vero? -   
E con scomode intendeva davvero orribili e personali.  
Kari ci pensò, guardò in basso, capì quali potevano essere, poi tornò sul suo ed annuì sicuro.  
\- Dimmi cosa trovi. - Joshua suggellò il patto chinandosi per baciarlo. In realtà fu una dolce carezza che Kari accolse volentieri.  
Gli alzò la camicia ed infilò le mani sotto, sui fianchi, a cercare il contatto con la pelle.   
Fu come rilassarsi per la prima volta da giorni.  
Joshua lo vedeva strano da un po', ora capiva perché.  
Era sensitivo, aveva sentito l'arrivo di suo fratello.  
Del resto lo pensava dal primo momento in cui l'aveva visto.  
Kari era un animale.   
Una tigre. Si era solo addormentato e nell'addormentarsi si era trasformato momentaneamente in gatto. Ora si stava risvegliando.  
Rabbrividì mentre gli aprì i pantaloni. Se la tigre in Kari si svegliava, ci sarebbe stato da aver paura. Persino lui lo capì.  
Si stava trattenendo tanto, per questo faceva sempre palestra. Aveva dei nervi così tesi che capì il livello del suo tenere quando si avventò con la bocca sulla sua erezione, quasi ne andasse della sua vita.  
Lo fece suo con rabbia, come ai vecchi tempi.   
C'era disperazione, c'era richiesta, c'era ricerca.  
La ricerca di una pace che aveva momentaneamente perso di nuovo.  
Joshua lo lasciò fare senza cercare di abbassare l'intensità di quel momento, lo lasciò bruciare e quando lo girò e lo piegò bruscamente, lo sentì entrare quasi con cattiveria. Quasi.  
Si addolcì quando cominciò ad affondare, come che ritrovasse di nuovo la serenità, che ricordasse una cosa molto importante dimenticata.  
\- Ti amo... - Quando Joshua lo sentì si ridusse in cenere, questo era Kari. Una tempesta di fuoco che bruciava tutto senza lasciare niente dietro di sé.  
Una tigre feroce. Le tigri non si addomesticavano, le vere tigri si svegliavano e basta.  
Kari si calmò solo dopo l'orgasmo e quella notte riuscì a dormire.

  
Mandò Niky, lui rimase sotto contando i minuti che ci metteva.  
Quando tornò giù in tempo, il ragazzo sorrideva felice.  
\- Ha detto che verrà senz'altro, era sorpreso e felice... non pensava di poter avere un'occasione! -   
\- Mica gli hai detto che lo sto provando... -   
\- L'ha capito da solo. - Kari non commentò, se ne andarono prima di rischiare di incontrarlo.  
\- Che impressione ti fa? - Chiese. Era la prima volta che chiedeva a qualcuno impressioni su suo fratello.  
Niky, spaesato, ammise che non ne aveva poi molta idea, non ci aveva pensato seriamente, si era solo dato da fare per aiutare Kari a fare pace coi propri diavoli.  
\- Io... sai, non ci ho mica pensato. Ho solo pensato che fosse giusto per te affrontare anche questa parte della tua vita, era un'occasione per mettere tutto via definitivamente... - Kari sospirò seccato.  
\- Io ne facevo volentieri a meno! - Niky gli mise la mano sul polso.  
\- Non posso immaginare cosa significhi per te, però una volta che lui sarà a posto tutto andrà meglio. - Era il suo essere sempre ottimista che lo spingeva a non considerare i piccoli allarmi.


	27. Apparentemente sensato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scappare è sempre più facile che affrontare gli ostacoli più difficili e Gabriel, per Kari, è decisamente l'ostacolo più difficile rimasto. Finalmente si decide a parlargli per toglierselo di torno e si capisce perché è così restio a dargli una chance e si capisce, almeno in apparenza, cosa vuole Gabriel e cosa gli è successo dopo che Kari se ne è andato. Ma sarà tutto lì? Attenzione che i contenuti iniziano ad essere particolarmente seri.

CAPITOLO XXVI:   
APPARENTEMENTE SENSATO

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari13.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/gabriel2.jpg)

"Lascia che ci sia anche io  
Ferma la mia caduta  
Fa’ che non accada ancora  
Sta’ attenta fino alla fine  
Aiutami a ripulire la mia coscienza  
E a liberarla dalla mia innocenza  
Ti sto perdendo di nuovo"

[\- Breaking Benjamin - Break my fall -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QB-Rm-jjn8)

  
La serata in questione era piena di persone che lavoravano nel campo della musica fra critici, giornalisti e altre stelle ed ospiti speciali.  
Il video fu presentato dopo un po', quando tutti gli invitati furono arrivati. Mentre i ragazzi si esibivano su un piccolo palco, nello schermo gigante andava in onda il video.   
La festa era a tema d'acqua, quindi la scenografia del posto ricordava il mare, c'erano molte fontane che invece di acqua facevano fuoriuscire i drink da cui la gente poteva liberamente attingere. Altre particolarità a tema furono utilizzate e nel complesso fu una bella serata.  
Tutti rimasero colpiti dalla canzone, ‘Abisso’ era una delle loro canzoni più profonde e tutti percepirono un'emozione diversa in Chris nel cantarla. Poiché gli occhi erano tutti per lui e per la sua splendida figura che nel video galleggiava nell'oceano, nessuno notò Niky piangere come una fontana mentre il suo compagno cantava con gli occhi incollati ai suoi.  
Adorazione allo stato puro l'uno per l'altro.  
Di difficoltà ne avevano passate molte, ma finalmente potevano dire che stavano bene, assolutamente felici.  
Gli applausi ed i consensi arrivarono subito e la serata proseguì a gonfie vele.   
Chris e Sean erano al centro dell'attenzione per le solite sfide assurde a suon di danza, Kari se ne teneva volentieri alla larga ma fu spinto e trascinato e la voglia comunque di sfogare un po' la tensione con della break dance non era male.   
Si trovò a ballare quasi con sollievo.  
Fu in quel lasso di tempo che Gabriel si avvicinò a Niky che rideva felice e batteva le mani a ritmo con gli altri.  
\- È davvero bravissimo! È questo che ha fatto in questi anni? Ballo e musica? - Chiese sorpreso Gabriel col suo forte accento francese. Non ci poteva credere. Niky smise di battere le mani e lo guardò. Stava sorridendo ammirato.  
\- Non solo ma ritengo debba parlartene lui. -   
\- Dubito lo farà... - Rispose senza volersi illudere.  
\- Non sta a credere... dopotutto ti ha invitato qua, stasera... -   
\- Ma non mi ha ancora parlato... - Niky sorrise.   
\- Dagli tempo. Arriverà anche a quello. -   
Quando la musica finì Kari si affrettò a raggiungere Niky ma non certo per suo fratello. Chris capì subito che quel suo stargli tanto addosso quando c'era suo fratello nei paraggi, era un istinto preciso e si avvicinò a sua volta proponendo di bere qualcosa insieme.   
Kari lo fulminò con lo sguardo ma gli altri accettarono di buon grado.  
Joshua era in una posizione strategica rispetto a tutti loro, ascoltava i discorsi di un gruppo di cui non aveva proprio idea di cosa parlassero. Si capiva che stava studiando da fuori la situazione. Era molto attento e Kari decise di fidarsi.  
I quattro ragazzi si trovarono così a bere insieme, Gabriel era molto cordiale ed alla mano, si adattava ad ogni situazione e sapeva socializzare subito. Ben presto si fiondarono anche gli altri del gruppo curiosi di conoscere questo misterioso ragazzo. Quando seppero che si trattava del fratello di Kari, si stupirono e partirono le battute sul fatto che avessero sempre pensato che Kari potesse essere figlio di nessuno e fratello del niente.  
Scherzarono molto e fu quasi piacevole, Kari non rise mai, grugnì di continuo però riuscì quasi ad apprezzare l'atmosfera che si era instaurata. Gabriel sembrava molto interessato ai suoi amici, chiedeva cose che lo riguardavano, cose come l'avevano conosciuto e come si era comportato. Loro rispondevano sempre scherzando, ma dicevano quel po' che sapevano.  
Kari decise di sgusciare via, non aveva interesse nel far sapere o meno i fatti propri agli altri. Non sarebbe stato lui a raccontarli, ma se li avessero saputi per vie traverse non gli importava.  
Raggiunse Joshua e gli chiese subito senza preamboli.  
\- Cosa te ne pare? -   
Joshua si strinse nelle spalle alzando le sopracciglia vago.  
\- È presto per dirlo, ho appena cominciato le mie ricerche, dammi tempo, Kari! -   
\- Ma così, d'impatto? - Insistette Kari.   
Joshua si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Sembra che voglia sapere quanto più può di te. E si sta integrando bene. Si vede che ha delle capacità relazionali niente male. Questo è uno squalo. - Kari rimase impressionato della definizione. - Uno squalo per gli affari, li sa fare. Sa affascinare e poi in caso ti sbrana. Se è vero che porta avanti l'impero di famiglia giovane com'è, e dai titoli azionari che non calano nemmeno di una virgola direi che fa un ottimo lavoro, penso che sia davvero molto intelligente. Sa il fatto suo. Sa stare al mondo. Per il resto non so ancora, Kari. -   
Si fece bastare quel 'squalo'. Concordava. Anche a lui gli dava la stessa impressione.  
Quando lo vide scherzare troppo con Niky e vide Chris che cercava di allontanarlo da Gabriel che invece si avvicinava, tornò alla carica e pur di allontanarlo da Niky decise di portarselo fuori a fare due chiacchiere.  
Non ci teneva molto, ma non sapeva cos'altro fare per non farlo stare tanto con Niky.  
A pelle sentiva che non era una bella idea.  
\- Non pensavo avessi voglia di parlarmi... alla fine Niky aveva ragione! - Kari drizzò le antenne nel sentirlo chiamare così.  
\- Sei già tanto in confidenza? - Gabriel capì d'aver fatto un passo falso e lo ritirò subito.  
\- No ma mi ha dato il permesso di chiamarlo così... ti dà fastidio? Io pensavo che tu stessi con Joshua... - Kari respirò profondamente infastidito di tutte quelle informazioni che voleva sapere. Improvvisamente gli davano fastidio.  
\- Sì! Sto con Joshua ma Niky è come se fosse mio fratello. Un vero fratello. E sta con Chris, che è mio amico. Insomma, tu evita e va tutto bene! - Kari era brusco ed impaziente e Gabriel pareva anche divertirsi, quasi.  
\- Ma evito cosa? Di parlargli? Non mi sembrava d'aver fatto niente... -   
Kari si fermò ed alzò le mani seccato.  
\- Senti, non incasinare le cose! Sei qua per chiarire con me? Lascia in pace lui! - Gabriel non mollò, con una calma indecifrabile proseguì.   
\- Allora posso chiarire con te? -   
Kari scosse deciso la testa.  
\- Non ora, non stasera, non qua! - Gabriel insistette.  
\- Quindi possiamo fare un'altra sera? Me lo prometti? - Era così serrato che lo faceva diventare matto.  
Kari non ne poteva più, voleva che se ne andasse e basta. Gli sembrava stesse contaminando il suo mondo.  
\- Sì, Gabriel, sì! Domani sera ci vediamo e parliamo così poi te ne puoi andare fuori dai coglioni per sempre! -   
Queste le sue intenzioni, le sue speranze. Gabriel sorrise contento e vittorioso ed in quel momento risuonò la voce di Joshua che gli diceva che quel ragazzo aveva l'aria di riuscire ad ottenere tutto ciò che voleva. Sempre.  
A Kari non piacque, ma una volta che l'avrebbe ascoltato magari se ne sarebbe andato ed allora tutto sarebbe tornato normale.  
Magari.

Il giorno dopo fu intrattabile, ma non parlò con nessuno, nemmeno con Niky.  
Dopo le prove gli disse di tornare a casa con Chris che lui doveva andare da Gabriel, gli chiese se fosse sicuro di andare da solo ed alla fine chiese ad entrambi i due ragazzi di accompagnarlo, ma di fermarsi fuori.  
\- In caso sentite urla e cose del genere. -  
\- Hai paura di picchiarlo? -  
Chris andò subito al punto. Kari annuì e senza dire nulla di più, andarono insieme.  
  
Non era mai entrato in camera sua, aveva una sorta di rifiuto, non sapeva dire di preciso.  
Bussò e gli aprì. I due ragazzi non si fecero vedere per non insospettire Gabriel, si sistemarono dietro la porta come due guardie del corpo.  
\- Finalmente mi concedi udienza! -  
Scherzò Gabriel per rilassarlo. Non ottenne certo quell'effetto. Kari continuava a rimanere accigliato e torvo e con tale espressione aggressiva lo guardò.  
Era in accappatoio, appena uscito dalla doccia. Sul tavolino basso davanti al divano c'era il Macbook con cui lavorava a distanza, aveva un sigaro spento nel posacenere vicino, un i-phone di ultima uscita sempre li accanto e dei documenti aperti che chiuse.  
Gabriel aveva i capelli scuri ordinati, erano bagnati. Era un bel ragazzo che si teneva bene, allenato, alto, di bell'aspetto.  
Aveva le fattezze di un tempo, per questo l'aveva riconosciuto. Era un bel bambino ed ora era un bel giovane uomo.  
Andò al frigo bar e l'aprì.  
\- Vuoi bere qualcosa? Ordino del vino italiano? -  
Kari scosse il capo così non prese niente nemmeno lui.   
Si sedette sul divano e chiuse il portatile, Kari lo raggiunse ma si mise ad un po' di distanza, rivolto verso di lui per guardarlo.  
\- Ero impaziente di questo dialogo. -  
Disse composto. Kari era emozionato e teso ma lui sembrava molto tranquillo e padrone di sé ancora. Non capiva come ci riuscisse. Forse era abituato a sopportare molte più cose.  
\- Andiamo al sodo, Gabriel. Non voglio fraternizzare. Non voglio fare tutta la notte a parlare di noi e di ciò che abbiamo fatto in questi anni separati! -  
Gabriel rispose ironico:  
\- Ah no? Io speravo di sì! -  
Kari sospirò insofferente.  
\- No Gabriel. Voglio solo sapere cosa hai da dirmi di così urgente che non puoi fare a meno di dirmi e poi voglio che te ne vada e mi lasci stare per sempre, voglio che mi dimentichi, voglio che mi consideri di nuovo morto. -  
Lo disse deciso con una smorfia amara, soffriva nell'averlo davanti. Gabriel sospirò esternando finalmente del dispiacere. Era la prima volta.  
\- Kari, io non posso considerati morto. Ti ho considerato morto per anni, ora so che sei vivo. Io non ti dimenticherò mai! -  
Kari scosse la testa ostinato.   
\- Invece è quello che farai! -  
Gabriel si strofinò il viso mostrandosi contrariato ed insofferente. Erano cose che colpivano Kari.  
\- Io non dico che per te sia stato facile, sicuramente solo nel mondo a 12 anni non lo è stato, ma devi capire che nemmeno per me lo è stato! - aveva un tono più alterato, contava che lo capisse. Kari voleva rifiutarsi, ma si rese conto che fin li non aveva torto. Forse.  
\- Si Gabriel. Ma perché sei rimasto? Quando ho trovato una banda che mi ha preso con sé all'inizio stavo bene, mi aiutavano, erano degli amici. Solo dopo si sono rivelati dei bastardi e mi hanno rovinato. Ma lì ho pensato che fosse fatta e ti ho contattato, ricordi quella lettera che ti ho tirato in camera con un sasso? Ti ho scritto che aspettavo ancora mezz'ora, poi me ne sarei andato per sempre. Se volevi salvarti e cambiare vita io ero disposto ad aiutarti. Non sei venuto. Ti ho dato mezz'ora perché so che a quell'ora eravamo liberi e lui era occupato. -  
Era la prima volta che ne parlava con qualcuno in modo tanto dettagliato e specifico. Era preso e concitato, gesticolava e lo fissava agitato.  
Gabriel sospirò e riprese il controllo di sé mettendo il muro fra loro. Un istante solo.  
\- Ci eravamo lasciati litigando, ci siamo detti di tutti i colori. Mi avevi accusato che mi piacesse quello che nostro padre mi faceva. Ero furioso con te. E poi te ne sei andato lasciandomi. Capisci che era normale per me tagliarti fuori? - logicamente sì. Kari si disse che ragionevolmente aveva senso, eppure non poteva essere d'accordo. Nella foga di rispondere gli si avvicinò. Il cuore batteva come un folle, furioso nel petto, la testa esplodeva per ciò di cui era obbligato a parlare.  
\- Ma ti stavo dando la possibilità di uscire, cambiare vita. Poi magari in due avremmo fatto meglio di ciò che ho fatto io da solo! - Gabriel colse la palla al balzo per chiedergli di cosa si trattava.   
\- Cosa ti è successo, poi? - l'espressione preoccupata di chi immaginava troppo bene.  
Kari si fermò e respirò dopo un po' che non lo faceva.  
Scosse il capo e si strofinò il viso.  
\- Di tutto, Gabriel. - Inizialmente teneva lo sguardo basso, come che si vergognasse, poi decise di vedere la sua reazione a quello che stava per dire. Rialzò gli occhi penetranti e rabbiosi sui suoi ancora illeggibili. - mi usavano come fattorino per la droga. Poi come test per la droga, per vedere se era buona. Poi come pungiball per sfogare la rabbia. Quando hanno cercato di violentarmi mi sono ribellato. Mi volevano far prostituire. Ho detto che era l'unica cosa che non avrei mai fatto. Li ho picchiati, mi hanno ridotto a sangue ma mi sono trascinato via. Mi sono nascosto aspettando di guarire, ormai ero un drogato. Ho rubato tutta la droga che potevo, mi sono preso il basso che mi avevano insegnato a suonare e sono scappato oltreoceano. Mi sono imbarcato clandestinamente e sono finito in Florida, da li ho girato tutti gli Stati Uniti da senzatetto. Rubavo, suonavo per racimolare soldi per la droga. Mangiavo poco e niente. Non avevo niente e nessuno. Ero lurido e malato. Joshua mi ha trovato, mi ha sentito suonare il basso, per qualche motivo ha deciso che ero bravo e non poteva farmi marcire. Dopo che sono quasi morto mi ha salvato davvero, mi ha disintossicato, mi ha dato qualcosa da fare, qualcosa che mi piacesse. Mi ha dato una vita. -  
Smise di parlare e si rese conto di sentirsi meglio. Gabriel era colpito, silenzioso assimilava ciò che aveva appreso ma non si capiva ancora. Kari ebbe conferma che in lui qualcosa non andava. Gli aveva raccontato delle cose difficili da digerire.  
\- Mi dispiace Kari. Capisco che dopo tutto questo tu non voglia più nulla della vita di prima. Ora stai bene, hai trovato il tuo riscatto... Ma io spero lo stesso di poter riavere mio fratello. Non devi cambiare la tua vita di ora, non voglio che torni in Francia, me ne guarderei bene. Però sai, poterci vedere ogni tanto, poter contare l'uno sull'altro. Poi magari potrei trasferirmi io qua, mettere un delegato in sede e stare qua... - Kari alzò le mani e lo allontanò. Gabriel si era avvicinato troppo in tutti i sensi. Anche sul divano. Lo toccava quasi, voleva abbracciarlo da quando era arrivato.  
\- Io non voglio niente Gabriel. Come te lo devo dire? Se tu mi tocchi mi tornano in mente quei film che ci faceva girare quell'uomo. - Gabriel tornò a controllarsi e sospirò calmandosi.  
\- Capisco. Mi dispiace che tu la prenda così... Io da quando ho saputo che eri vivo non ho fatto altro che aspettare di poterti abbracciare... Vorrei rimediare al nostro orrendo passato, cancellare tutto, riscriverlo. Abbiamo sbagliato tutti ma eravamo dei bambini, non sapevamo cosa ci capitava e non sapevamo come reagire. -  
Kari chiuse gli occhi e si prese il viso fra le mani, il nervoso lo stava uccidendo, non riusciva a stare fermo, si strappava le unghie e si mordeva le dita, lo stomaco era in croce.  
\- Basta Gabriel! Io voglio solo chiudere tutto. Con te lo ricorderò per sempre! Lasciami in pace. -   
Ruggì rabbioso. Gabriel pareva non sentirci, gli mise la mano sulla schiena e Kari si alzò di scatto allontanandosi con una falcata da lì.  
\- Non toccarmi, dannazione! - esclamò quasi urlando. Prese a camminare su e giù per la camera come un anima in pena, pareva quasi avesse una crisi di panico. Gabriel tornò calmo, lo lasciò in pace e poi disse piano.  
\- Io non posso dimenticare. L'ho vissuto per troppo tempo. Mi sono dovuto abituare, ho dovuto accettarlo, me lo sono dovuto far andare bene in qualche modo, per non impazzire. Dovevo solo resistere che crescessi. Poi lui ha perso interesse per me, ma molto dopo di quanto pensassi. Io non lo posso dimenticare. Voglio solo poter scambiare quei ricordi indelebili con altri belli. E voglio cominciare con te. -   
Sembrava tutto perfetto, aveva ragione, no? Era sensato... Ma Kari ancora non capiva cosa gli stonasse. Si fermò dal camminare e lo fissò scuro, una domanda nello sguardo stravolto.  
\- Perché non esci di testa? Perché ne parli così come niente? Perché non ti sei ucciso, perché sei rimasto là, perché sei così controllato?! -  
Era come un crescendo, prima o poi un'esplosione da qualche parte sarebbe arrivata. Gabriel si alzò dal divano e gli andò lentamente davanti. Molto piano per non farlo scappare. Kari era un animale feroce che stava per sbranarlo.  
\- Kari... È questa la mia croce, non lo capisci? Le conseguenze di cui parli... Tu ti sei drogato, io... Io sono diventato insensibile. Incapace di provare qualsiasi cosa. Per questo ho bisogno di te. Credo che tu sia l'unico in grado di aiutarmi a provare ancora qualcosa, spero che abbracciandoti io... Io possa piangere... Finalmente... - Kari si fermò completamente, si sconnesse. Rimase fermo ed in silenzio a fissarlo per un po’, incapace di elaborare e reagire ancora. Aveva senso anche quello dopo tutto.  
Gabriel allora alzò molto piano la mano, come se fosse al rallentatore. Come se stesse per toccare una tigre vera.  
Kari lo vide e fece forza su sé stesso per resistere, tese i muscoli e contrasse il volto in una smorfia di dolore, si stava violentando. La mano di Gabriel lo toccò sul braccio. Non si mosse. Allora piano risalì fino a raggiungere il viso. Kari iniziò a tremare. Erano le stesse scene che loro padre registrava da bambini, i flash arrivarono traumatici a sconvolgerlo e paralizzarlo. Gabriel gli mise anche l'altra mano sulla spalla. Attese e lo guardò. Era assente, sconvolto, stava male a non lo stava cacciando. Così continuò. Lentamente, esasperante, lo abbracciò. Le braccia lo cingevano leggere in modo da non spaventarlo e quando pensò che si fosse abituato, aderì le labbra sul suo orecchio.  
La mani scesero sulla schiena carezzandolo con più sensibilità. C'era qualcosa in quell’abbraccio, ma Kari era sotto shock per capire di cosa si trattasse.  
\- Ti voglio bene...-  
Mormorò piano. Il fiato nell'orecchio lo fece scattare all'indietro, lo spinse violentemente. Gabriel cadde a terra, Kari lo fissò sconvolto ed incapace di dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, uscì di corsa. Chris e Niky erano ancora lì, lo guardarono e si preoccuparono. Qualcosa era andato storto. Molto storto.  
I due si guardarono e si separarono senza bisogno di dirsi nulla. Niky entrò in camera e Chris segui di corsa Kari.  
Gabriel era ancora a terra dove Kari l'aveva buttato, era sotto shock.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Niky l'aiutò ad alzarsi e lui accettò le sue mani, le trattenne nelle sue ed il ragazzino pensò che fosse sconvolto e non si oppose. Lo aiutò a sedersi di nuovo e si mise con lui.  
\- Ho sbagliato... Non dovevo... Non dovevo fare così... Pensavo che fosse il momento giusto ma... -   
\- Gabriel per l'amore di Dio, cosa hai fatto? - La voce di Niky si alzò agitata.  
\- L'ho abbracciato. Ho aspettato che fosse pronto, pensavo che lo fosse... Poi però l'ho perso. - Niky credeva alla buona fede della gente, non trovava niente che non andasse in uno che diceva una cosa simile senza piangere. Ognuno reagiva a modo suo.  
Gli carezzò dolcemente il braccio per calmarlo. Anche se doveva ammettere che gli sembrava troppo calmo.   
\- Hai agito come pensavi andasse fatto, ora gli serve altro tempo, devi aspettare. È venuto, no? Pensavi che venisse? - Gabriel lo guardò smarrito e scosse il capo. Sorrise. - Tornerà, vedrai. -  
Gabriel sospirò e si rasserenò.  
\- Mi fiderò di te. Capisco come abbia fatto Kari ad avvicinarsi. -  
Gabriel poi appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e Niky lo lasciò fare pensando che dopotutto stesse male anche lui.

  
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/kari.jpeg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/kari2.jpeg)


	28. Vicino al limite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I misteri si infittiscono, mentre i sospetti vengono espressi chiaramente e alimentati dalle scoperte che l'investigatore privato di Joshua fa. Kari deve aspettare ancora, ma è come una tigre in una gabbia la cui porta in realtà è aperta. Non resisterà a lungo fermo a sopportare la presenza del fratello. Gabriel si rivela sempre più ambiguo, ma è molto bravo a rendersi accettabile e Niky è molto ingenuo e fiducioso di natura, questo potrebbe renderlo il migliore o il più a rischio, bisogna solo capire chi delle fazioni ha ragione e chi torto.

CAPITOLO XXVII:   
VICINO AL LIMITE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari11.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/joshua7.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki11.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/gabriel.jpg)

"Dev'essere stato nella mia testa  
ho perso la speranza che mi rimaneva  
e adesso, alla fine, accadrá  
dormiamo, sognamo, non abbiamo di meno  
lungoil percorso abbiamo perso la nostra strada  
è tutto un gioco che devo giocare  
e adesso il debole cade  
ritorna alle ceneri, sconfitto dopo tutto  
svanito nel mondo malvagio che abbiamo lasciayo  
e io divento la tua oscuritá"

[\- Breaking Benjamin- The dark of you -](https://youtu.be/LrkMczxtmS4)

  
Chris raggiunse Kari in breve, stava correndo lungo la strada intenzionato a sparire non si sapeva dove. Lo prese per il polso e lo strattonò, lo voltò con la forza e quando Kari vide un viso noto, il suo, si rifugiò istintivamente fra le sue braccia. Si gettò con foga e forza stringendolo fino a soffocarlo, nascose il viso contro il suo collo e lì vi rimase. Chris, senza fiato per una cosa simile a cui mai avrebbe pensato, ricambiò l'abbraccio e lo trascinò in parte per nasconderlo alla vista di occhi indiscreti.  
Riuscì a portarlo in macchina ma non si mossero da lì poiché aspettavano Niky.  
Kari stringeva ancora convulsamente la mano di Chris, come se avesse bisogno di un contatto con quella realtà.  
\- Cosa è successo? -  
Chiese alla fine.  
Kari tornò a buttare il viso sulla sua spalla, erano modi sconvolgenti per uno che grugniva al posto di parlare.  
\- Mi ha abbracciato. - disse alla fine.  
Chris alzò un sopracciglio scettico.  
\- Ti ha abbracciato?! E tu sei sconvolto per questo? -  
Non ci poteva credere ma più che altro non poteva capire.  
\- Tu non capisci. L'ha fatto nello stesso modo che ce lo faceva fare quel bastardo quando ci filmava da bambini! Ha detto la stessa cosa... Lui... Lui... - poi se ne rese conto esattamente in quel momento. Alzò la testa e lo guardò sconvolto. - a lui piaceva... - tornò sulla sensazione che aveva avuto da bambino quando glielo aveva gridato. Era così?   
Chris si sconvolse. Impallidì e guardò verso l'uscita dell'hotel dove Niky era ancora dentro. L'ansia salì fuori misura nell'immediato e fece per uscire dalla macchina e correre dentro, ma proprio quando stava scendendo, uscì Niky. Sembrava tranquillo, dispiaciuto.  
Chris si precipitò comunque fuori, lo prese e lo guardò apprensivo.  
\- Stai bene? Ti ha fatto qualcosa? -  
Niky non capiva.  
\- Cosa doveva farmi? Era dispiaciuto, convinto d'aver sbagliato. Ci tiene a lui... -  
\- Niky, non voglio che lo vedi più da solo! -  
Esclamò con foga senza mollargli le braccia che gli stringeva. Niky si spaventò.  
\- Ma cosa ha detto Kari? -  
Chris alzò lo sguardo e vide dalla finestra la figura di Gabriel che li osservava, era in ombra ma aveva un bicchiere in mano.  
Corrucciandosi lo trascinò in macchina.  
\- Andiamo via. -   
Una volta dentro Kari si spostò dietro con lui e mentre Chris guidava via da lì, Kari con la testa contro la sua spalla, al sicuro nell'abbraccio che desiderava, gli spiegò cosa era successo e cosa si erano detti.  
\- Niky, ha qualcosa che non va, non so cosa sia ma non voglio che stai più solo con lui! - disse deciso, era un ordine. Niky perplesso non disse nulla. Non si era accorto di niente ma non voleva certo contraddirli.  
  
Joshua era seduto davanti al computer e leggeva i file che il suo investigatore gli aveva spedito.  
L'espressione si incupiva sempre più mano a mano che proseguiva.  
Proprio sul finale la porta di casa si aprì e lui scattò in piedi uscendo veloce dallo studio.  
Gli era bastata un'occhiata per capire che era successo qualcosa.   
\- Che diavolo c'è? -  
Chiese diretto avvicinandosi.  
Kari non riusciva a parlare così Chris spiegò aiutato da Niky.  
Al termine Joshua si alzò in piedi e annuendo serio e accigliato chiese ai due ragazzi se potevano andarsene.  
Joshua aveva scoperto delle cose ma non sapeva se fosse il caso di dirgliele ora. Kari era proprio sconvolto. Non lo vedeva così da tempo.  
\- Andiamo a farci un bagno. - Kari si alzò e come un automa disse cavernoso, fissando il pavimento:  
\- Voglio dormire. - Joshua lo guardò con allarme ma non si fece superare dallo shock.  
\- No, ci facciamo un bagno invece! - ordinò trascinandolo per la manica su per le scale e poi al bagno.  
\- Cazzo Joshua voglio dormire! - ruggì Kari seccato strattonando la mano. Joshua aprì l'acqua della vasca dopo averla tappata.  
\- E invece no cazzo! Tu dormì per scappare dai problemi ma ti sei svegliato da tempo! Ora andiamo in acqua. Ci calmiamo e parliamo! -  
Non avrebbe ammesso repliche, tanto meno quando tolse la maglia a Kari contro la sua volontà. Non si oppose oltre, sospirando si lasciò fare. I vestiti di entrambi scivolarono a terra e loro si lasciarono abbracciare dolcemente dall’acqua calda.  
Quando fu dentro appoggiato al petto di Joshua, Kari cominciò a sentirsi meglio. Lentamente le idee si schiarirono.  
\- Ti ha dato l'idea che gli piacesse? - chiese senza peli sulla lingua.  
\- Faceva la stessa cosa di quando quel lurido maiale ci riprendeva da piccoli. Identico ti dico! Come diavolo puoi fare una cosa del genere? -  
Joshua naturalmente non ne aveva idea.  
Le mani l'accarezzavano leggere sotto l'acqua, sul petto e sul ventre, non diventava erotico, voleva rimanesse concentrato.  
\- Ha detto che lui ha reagito diventando insensibile e che spera che io possa fargli avere delle reazioni... - continuò Kari dicendolo più a sé stesso.  
\- Tu gli credi? -   
\- Potevo credergli se non l'avesse fatto in quel modo. Era come se ci provasse con me, non era un abbraccio fraterno! E poi era uguale a quelli. Quando eravamo piccoli nostro padre ci diceva cosa fare e lui lo faceva ma lo sentivo partecipe. Pensavo che lo facesse per paura che ce lo facesse rifare. Io non ce la facevo. Vuoi dire che era dalla sua parte? - erano sospetti inevitabili dopo che Kari se ne era andato da bambino gridando che a Gabriel piaceva tutto quello. Era come una conferma.  
\- Non lo so. Però ho trovato qualcosa che non mi convince, Kari. - il ragazzo si girò subito fra le sue braccia per guardarlo, lo sguardo stupito, attento, torvo.  
\- Tipo? -  
\- Ho fatto alcune ricerche. È vero che vostro padre aveva un cancro alla prostata in stadio avanzato che è andato in metastasi, ma non è proprio morto per quello. È morto in circostanze misteriose, non sono riusciti a stabilire mai la causa certa. La verità è questa. -  
Kari agghiacciato rimase zitto stabilendo mentalmente che cosa quello significasse.  
\- Cioè l'ha ucciso lui? -  
\- Non è una cosa da escludere. E poi non riusciamo a penetrare il suo portatile. Abbiamo usato i più bravi, ma ha una protezione pazzesca, significa che li dentro c'è più di qualche documento di lavoro. C'è un segreto bello tosto. -   
Kari aveva bisogno di elaborare ma era chiaro cosa intendesse.  
\- Nasconde qualcosa di importante. - ecco che le somme cominciavano a tirarsi. La strana sensazione provata da quando l'aveva inquadrato. Forse non era solo la sua non reazione alle cose. Forse era questo segreto.  
\- Ora se vuoi che io scopra tutto devi fare in modo che resti e non se ne vada. - Joshua non glielo avrebbe chiesto se non fosse stato costretto, era necessario.  
Kari si sentì colpito allo stomaco.   
\- Non me lo puoi chiedere. -  
\- Ascolta, non se ne andrà subito. Torna a farti vivo. Fagli credere che hai bisogno di pensare. Mi basta che resti nei paraggi. -  
Kari non voleva ma la consapevolezza che si doveva esorcizzare tutto lo spinse ad accettare.  
\- Devi sbrigarti Joshua. - gli baciò la fronte in risposta e Kari si calmò sperando che tutto quello potesse finire in fretta.  
  
Joshua non glielo poteva dire ma se i suoi sospetti erano veri, avrebbe fatto di tutto per distruggere quell'impero del male. Dal padre al figlio. Li avrebbe distrutti. Ma prima doveva esserne certo. 

Kari lasciò passare del tempo e quando Gabriel si presentò a casa sua per un logico chiarimento, si sforzò molto di accettarlo.  
Joshua era a lavoro ed era presente solo Niky il quale non nascose la sua felicità di vederli parlarsi, non aveva capito cosa avessero inteso Kari e Chris con quelle insinuazioni, non aveva percepito niente di strano nei suoi confronti. Aveva solo problemi ad esternare le proprie emozioni ma nemmeno Kari era un asso in quello!  
Andò a preparare subito del caffè e nel tempo in cui restarono soli, Gabriel cominciò a parlare. Cercava di dimostrarsi delicato ma Kari era convinto che lo facesse di proposito perché era ciò che lui si aspettava. In quel caso ci si doveva mostrare dispiaciuti e lui lo faceva. Non lo era davvero. Niky era convinto fosse prevenuto.  
\- Sono venuto per scusarmi... Penso di aver esagerato, non me ne sono reso conto, ho agito istintivamente anche se ho cercato di gestirla bene. A quanto pare era presto abbraccianti, ho avuto fretta... Dovevo lasciati più tempo. È che aspetto questo da... Da una vita... - diceva sempre le cose giuste, si disse Kari risentito. Era perfetto, no? Eppure non gli piaceva!  
\- Si, era presto. Non ce la posso fare ancora! Mi è venuto in mente quelle cose... - era chiaro cosa intendesse e Gabriel sospirò sedendosi vicino a lui, cercava di essere delicato.   
\- Mi dispiace. Io non ci ho riflettuto, penso sia normale visto che lo facevamo... Cioè abbracciarci così... Non volevo ricordartelo. Io ho superato quei ricordi, ci ho lavorato su per molto tempo. Non riesco a piangere o arrabbiarmi o mostrare certe cose. È per questo che penso a quei film senza problemi, ho chiuso tutti i miei sentimenti e le mie emozioni. -  
Kari voleva dire di non prenderlo in giro ma si bloccò quando gli sfiorò la mano.  
\- Mi dispiace davvero dei problemi che ci trasciniamo. Spero riusciremo a risolvere. - quando Niky arrivò Kari era cadaverico e con un'aria tremenda. Per lui esagerava ma sapeva che era normale dopo quello che aveva passato, era scappato da loro, ma voleva credere che prima o poi si sarebbero ritrovati. Il suo solito positivismo.  
\- Ecco qua il caffè. Non so come lo bevi... -  
Disse Niky sorridendo con dolcezza. Gabriel lasciò la sua mano e prese il caffè sorridendo grato, sembrava un ragazzo a modo e a posto.  
Kari si alzò e scosse il capo ritrovando la forza che lo caratterizzava, la sua aggressività.  
\- Fa quello che vuoi ma non toccarmi. Non so come te lo devo dire. Non voglio essere toccato. Tu reagisci così, io no. Non riesco a fare come niente. Se pensi di poter recuperare con me qualcosa, resta, fa come credi, sei grande, decidi da solo ma non toccarmi! -  
Per Kari era il massimo, Niky lo vide come un progresso. Non sapeva dei sospetti di Joshua. Gabriel si sorprese del suo possibilismo, si era negato categoricamente, dopotutto.  
Sorrise ed annui, sembrava felice e Niky ancora lo vide sincero.   
Allora come stavano le cose?  
Kari esagerava perché prevenuto o Niky era un ingenuo sprovveduto e credulone?  
Solo il tempo l'avrebbe detto. 

L'investigatore privato di Joshua presentò rapporto come di consueto ormai avveniva da qualche tempo a quella parte.   
Era un poliziotto in pensione con un gran talento per le ricerche. Se esistevano segreti, lui li trovava. Bisognava solo sorvolare sui mezzi.  
L'amico di Joshua aveva assunto l'incarico con leggerezza pensando che fosse una cosa paranoica, ma mano a mano che era andato avanti, si era reso conto di quanti misteri ci fossero nella vita di questo giovane imprenditore.  
\- La prima cosa che devi sapere, è che nel periodo in cui il padre dei ragazzi è morto, Gabriel era fidanzato con una donna molto più grande di lui, un'esperta chimica di una casa farmaceutica. - Questo fece intendere molte cose e Joshua le capì tutte.  
\- Fammi indovinare, dopo che il padre è morto lui l'ha lasciata... - Frank alzò le spalle annuendo.  
\- Sto pensando che la può aver usata per arrivare ad un qualche veleno non rintracciabile nel sangue. Ce ne sono molti, se non sai di preciso cosa cercare non lo trovi. - Joshua non si stava stupendo di questo.  
\- L'occasione c'è. Voglio delle prove in merito. -   
Frank si aspettava questo.  
\- Sulla madre pare sia in casa di cura, è stata internata con la diagnosi di schizofrenia. Viene intontita di farmaci che le impediscono ogni ragionamento lucido. Sono farmaci che se assunti da persone sane provocano catatonia, atrofizzano il cervello. Rendono pazzi i sani. - Anche questo era un'insinuazione molto chiara.  
\- Può aver pagato qualcuno per tenerla lì anche se sana. Per liberarsi di lei e vendicarsi. Lei sapeva tutto e stava zitta, forse è più colpevole di quel figlio di puttana che gli faceva quelle cose. Lui paradossalmente era veramente pazzo. -   
Frank si accese la sigaretta sbuffando allo stesso tempo.  
\- Non lo so sai... - Joshua lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Cosa? -   
\- Se era pazzo. È comodo così. Fai cose da pazzo e sei pazzo. No, mio caro. Sai quanti bastardi ho messo dentro perché avevano ammazzato? Sai quanto volevano farsi spacciare per pazzi? Io ci ho parlato, con quelli. Erano sanissimi, credimi. Semplicemente uno è un pezzo di merda e basta, non ha giustificazioni! -   
Joshua ci rifletté. Non aveva pietà per nessuno di loro, solo per Kari. L'unica vera vittima.  
\- E Gabriel? Che architetta un piano simile per vendicarsi dei suoi? Ammazza uno e rende pazza l'altra? Cosa pensi di lui? - Chiese provocatorio. Lui stesso non sapeva cosa pensare, in tutta onestà.  
Frank era preso alla sprovvista.  
\- È una vittima che si è trasformata in carnefice... è tanto innocente quanto colpevole. Però possiamo biasimarlo per quello che ha fatto dopo quello che ha passato? Ogni essere umano con un cuore lo applaudirebbe, sai... -   
Joshua era d'accordo su quello, ma la questione non era tutta lì.  
\- Se si fosse limitato solo a quello... -   
Disse quasi a sé stesso. Frank, continuando a fumare, capì a cosa si riferiva e con calma disse:  
\- Stai pensando a quel computer impenetrabile? - Joshua annuì, sempre pensieroso, per poi tornare a guardarlo come se si riprendesse dal suo limbo.  
\- E a Kari. Ha la sensazione che a Gabriel piacesse. Se è così... - Però nemmeno lui poté finire la frase. Frank rabbrividì pensandoci. Ne aveva viste tante nella sua carriera di poliziotto dell'anticrimine, ma certe erano indelebili nella sua mente e la sensazione che aveva ora era proprio uguale a quella che aveva sempre in quelle situazioni.  
La sensazione che quel caso non l'avrebbe dimenticato.  
\- Frank, continua a scavare, voglio le prove che le nostre teorie sui genitori sono vere. E voglio quel maledetto computer. Voglio vedere cosa nasconde quel tipo. -   
Quel computer era la differenza fra il chiamarlo ‘bastardo’ ed il chiamarlo ‘ragazzo’.

  
Gabriel era a colazione con Niky ed aveva insistito per portarlo in un posto di classe.   
\- Pensavo non fossi mai venuto qua... - Disse Niky sentendosi a disagio in un posto simile. Con Chris ne aveva visti tanti ma non gli piacevano mai. Ora che era senza di lui, ancora di meno.  
Gabriel era raggiante. Sorrideva e sembrava in piena forma.  
Dopo aver ordinato una colazione alla francese ed aver insistito con Niky affinché assaggiasse anche lui, rispose con un gran sorriso rilassato e a suo agio.  
\- Viaggio molto per lavoro. In questa città di specifico non ero mai stato, però questa catena di locali è molto rinomata ed è in tutto il mondo. Ogni volta che ne trovo uno, ci vado sempre. È una garanzia. Ti innamorerai della colazione alla francese anche tu. I croissant ti conquisteranno... - A Niky sembrava una persona deliziosa e molto gentile. Non capiva perché Chris e Kari gli avessero negato di incontrarlo da solo.  
Non l'aveva fatto di proposito, comunque. Non avrebbe mai disobbedito a loro due. Però era a fare la spesa per Kari e Joshua, visto che non avevano mai nulla in casa, quando l'aveva incontrato e gli aveva offerto un passaggio.  
Aveva detto che doveva andare da Kari a svegliarlo, infatti si era procurato i cereali e il latte che erano finiti.   
Però lui aveva insistito dicendo che poteva aspettare un'oretta e che non poteva rifiutare la colazione speciale che voleva offrirgli.  
\- Volevo solo ringraziarti per quello che stai facendo... - Gabriel aveva un bel sorriso e due occhi scuri molto penetranti, ammalianti.  
Niky arrossì.  
\- Ehi, non sto facendo nulla... -   
\- Come no... stai mediando per noi, lo tieni calmo e lo convinci a darmi sempre delle occasioni... sei incredibile... -   
Niky seriamente non riteneva di fare grandi cose, ma decise di accettare i ringraziamenti.  
\- Penso che Kari meriti di mettere via il suo doloroso passato. E se di quello può salvare qualcosa... beh, lo voglio aiutare... - La sua pura ingenuità colpì Gabriel che gli carezzò il braccio dolcemente.  
\- Sei unico... non ho mai incontrato persone come te. E sicuramente nemmeno Kari... -   
Niky, imbarazzato, benedì la colazione su cui si avventò solo per non dover dire niente.  
Era strano che in effetti fosse senza parole. Di norma sapeva sempre cosa dire. Era una specie di difesa naturale.  
\- Buonissimo, hai ragione! Ne porterò un paio a Kari! -   
\- Magari gli risveglia qualche ricordo piacevole della sua infanzia... sempre che ne abbia... - Disse poi facendosi serio. Niky si dispiacque.  
\- Non dev'essere facile nemmeno per te... Kari mi ha detto che... che sei diventato freddo in reazione al dolore di quegli anni... - Gabriel inarcò le sopracciglia sorpreso.  
\- Ti ha parlato di cosa ci siamo detti? -   
\- Mi ha detto tutto. Ho dedotto che si trattasse di questo... hai chiuso la tua sfera emotiva con un meccanismo di difesa... per non soffrire troppo... -   
Raphael sospirò ed abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- Sono giunto alla stessa conclusione. È tutto bloccato dentro di me. Penso che lui sia l'unico in grado di aiutarmi. Appena ho saputo che era vivo ho provato qualcosa, un grande caldo. Per questo, fra l'altro, ci tenevo tanto ad incontrarlo. E quando ce l'ho fatta il calore è tornato. Poi ho provato a toccarlo e c'era ancora. Lui è il solo in grado di ridarmi qualcosa dentro... forse può togliere il tappo... -   
Niky non era un esperto psicologo, tutti parlavano con lui dicendo che stimolava la confidenza e che aiutava sempre in qualche modo, ma la verità è che non sapeva cosa faceva. Lo faceva e basta.  
Gli si stringeva il cuore a sapere di quelle cose e di quello che avevano subito.  
\- È atroce... - Disse con sguardo sinceramente dispiaciuto. Gabriel sorrise.  
\- Non devi. Alla fine mi sono salvato così. Se fossi impazzito era peggio, no? Ho dovuto scegliere... vivere o morire? Ci tenevo troppo alla vita. L'unica è stata evitare di sentire, di provare. Corazzarmi contro tutto e tutti. Sono diventato insensibile. Per questo sono vivo. -   
Gabriel si piaceva, però era consapevole che così si privava anche delle cose veramente belle oltre che di quelle brutte.  
Ora che aveva sconfitto i suoi demoni, poteva tentare di prendersi cura di sé per davvero.  
\- Non mollare, Kari prima o poi... sai, penso che gli serva tempo per abituarsi all'idea di averti nella sua vita. Deve capire come comportarsi con te, cosa pensa di te, cosa prova per te... deve... metabolizzare... ci mette molto. Solo di recente ha ripreso in mano le cose che faceva quando viveva per strada. Sai, la break dance, lo street basket... il suo gruppo musicale preferito da ragazzino... -   
Gabriel parve ricordarselo.  
\- Aspetta, era un gruppo metal se non sbaglio... i... Breaking Benjamin no? - Niky annuì.   
\- Piano piano sta ripercorrendo la sua vita al contrario e per quanto rifiuti quel periodo... arriverà anche a quello. Non ti manderà via per sempre. Devi solo avere pazienza. Avete passato un incubo e avete reagito in modo diverso perché siete diversi voi due. Ma adesso ne siete fuori e dovete guarire. So che ci si mette molto, sono cose orribili. Però se c'è una possibilità di guarire... è giusto che insistete... - Niky aveva molto a cuore la loro situazione, era sicuro che se Kari avesse perdonato suo fratello e l'avesse accettato nella sua vita, poi sarebbe stato ancora meglio.  
\- Pensi che se gli propongo una cena accetta? Solo una semplice cena... - Niky si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Prova con un caffè, intanto... - Gabriel sembrò sperarci e Niky sorrise. - Ma non in un posto così di lusso... perché non ci metterebbe mai piede! Gli piacciono le cose semplici e poco frequentate... -   
Gabriel annuì e lo ringraziò del prezioso consiglio.  



	29. Sfere emotive sballate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari è come una bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere, il tempo corre e lui deve rimanere in attesa a sopportare la presenza di un fratello di cui è convinto ormai sia compromesso. Ancora non ci sono prove effettive che vertano in un senso o nell'altro, ma il suo istinto si è attivato e mentre lui non aspetta altro di fare la strage che vuole, Niky per contro è sicuro che lui e Joshua sbaglino su Gabrial.

CAPITOLO XXVIII:   
SFERE EMOTIVE SBALLATE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari9.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/joshua3.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki13.jpg)

"Non lascerò perdere  
Indegno  
E' finita ora  
Colpevole  
Non c'è via d'uscita  
Non posso andare avanti  
Non lascerò perdere  
Silenzioso vado giù  
Non sono spaventato"

[\- Breaking Benjamin - Hopeless -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fG9c3kYE3rw)

Quando Kari scese in cucina per la colazione e si sedette al tavolo con la sua solita aria addormentata che sembrava scampato all'oltretomba, ci mise dieci minuti ad inquadrare quegli strani panetti sul piatto.   
Cosa diavolo erano?  
Solo dopo i suddetti minuti capì. Il viso di Kari da addormentato e confuso si trasformò in qualcosa di feroce e cupo. Niky non riuscì a dire niente, lo vide alzarsi e buttare via i croissant e andarsene al piano di sopra da dove era venuto.  
Non disse niente. Non voleva gridare con Niky ma ora ne aveva una gran voglia.  
Il ragazzo, rimasto in cucina, sospirò. Ci aveva sperato in una reazione migliore.   
Poi prese il latte montato con la schiuma che ancora non aveva unito al caffè e lo portò su.  
“La caffeina in questo momento non è consigliata...”  
Niky percorse le scale pensando a cosa potesse dirgli per non farlo arrabbiare troppo.  
Si stava spogliando per farsi una doccia, lo chiamò con voce sottile. Era infuriato, non era solo arrabbiato.  
\- Kari, scusa... - Sapeva d'averla fatta grossa, anche se obiettivamente non era una cosa veramente grave. Kari continuava ad ignorarlo. Aprì il rubinetto della doccia calda. - Kari, stavo prendendo la colazione da farti e lui mi ha chiesto se volevo un passaggio, poi mi ha portato e... - Kari che aveva cercato di tenersi calmo, si voltò di scatto ed alzò la voce, era nudo ed i muscoli tutti tesi, i pugni chiusi e la voglia di picchiare.  
\- Non lo dovevi incontrare per niente, dannazione! Come ti è saltato in mente? Cazzo! Dovevi dirgli di no e venire qua! - Niky tremava ed era spaventato, non aveva mai gridato così con lui.  
\- N-no io... pensavo non ci fosse niente di male e... - la voce era un sussurro tremolante, gli occhi grandi e lucidi.  
Kari si infuriò ancora di più, gesticolò con ampi gesti delle braccia e lo fissava con una smorfia di rabbia.  
\- Non lo capisci che è pericoloso? -   
Allora Niky si fece coraggio.  
\- Ma non lo sai! Tu sei troppo confuso per quello che ti ricorda, per quello che vi è successo, per quello che ti sta facendo rivivere a forza ma... ma lui reagisce solo diversamente da te, però anche lui sta male! Non provare più niente è... - Kari prese la tazza di latte che Niky stava facendo rovesciare per i tremolii e la sbatté a terra. Si ruppe ed il latte si schizzò come i pezzi di ceramica scura. Niky spaventato si mise una mano sulla bocca e fece uscire sconvolto le lacrime. Questo era troppo per lui. Scosse il capo e scappò terrorizzato da quella reazione. La voce furiosa di Kari tuonò per tutta la casa.  
\- QUESTA È UNA REAZIONE! NON LA SUA! È GELIDO COME LA MORTE PERCHÈ È DIVENTATO COME QUEL PEZZO DI MERDA CHE FINALMENTE È CREPATO! NON PERCHÈ SOFFRE TROPPO! È DIVENTATO COME LUI, LO CAPISCI? VUOLE RIFARE QUELLE COSE CON ME PERCHÈ DA PICCOLO GLI PIACEVANO E NON SI LIMITERÀ AGLI ABBRACCI! VUOLE FARE QUELLO CHE FACEVA LUI A NOI! NON LO CAPISCI CHE È COSÌ? HA AMMAZZATO NOSTRO PADRE, CAZZO! - Non erano cose certe, erano sospetti che per lui ormai erano certezza. Per Niky erano delle accuse impensabili ed esagerava. Non poteva accettare che esistessero persone che, dopo aver subito tutto quello, diventassero allo stesso modo...  
Kari sentì la porta di casa sbattere e capì che Niky era scappato.   
Rimasto solo con la gola che grattava per le urla furiose ed addirittura il fiatone, guardò il liquido bianco sparso per terra sulle piastrelle ed i cocci.   
Con una piccola parte del suo cervello che correva impazzito come il resto del suo sangue, capì che Niky era terrorizzato ed era uscito e che magari quel bastardo appostato fuori l'avrebbe preso e portato via per consolarlo facendogli chissà cosa.  
L'immagine di Gabriel che violentava Niky lo fece uscire di senno di nuovo e senza preoccuparsi di avere addosso solo i boxer, uscì di corsa. Pestò dei cocci di ceramica che gli ferirono la pianta del piede e col cuore che batteva in gola come un treno ad alta velocità, corse giù per le scale.  
Le sue impronte per terra erano rosse del suo sangue. Uscì scalzo di casa battendo il diavolo che gli stava appresso e quando lo vide che stava appena per uscire dal cancello del grande giardino davanti casa, si sentì sollevato.  
Aumentò la corsa, lo chiamò e Niky si fermò terrorizzato dal suo tono. La paura lo bloccava.  
Kari si sentì un verme ad averlo spaventato così, ma era convinto di quello che diceva contro Gabriel.  
Arrivato a lui lo abbracciò e lo strinse.  
Il cuore ancora che batteva forte.  
\- Non devi andare con lui. Mai. Non da solo. Ti prego. Non andare mai da solo con lui. Sono sicuro che nasconde qualcosa di terribile! Non importa che ti sembra impossibile. Credimi lo stesso. Perché so cosa dico... ti prego... io lo sento, capisci? E quando ho questo istinto... - Niky ricambiò l'abbraccio e fermò il fiume di parole agitato. Ora non aveva più paura di Kari.  
\- Mi hai spaventato... - mormorò piano contro il suo collo.  
Kari sospirò.  
\- Scusa... - Ma quando il riflesso del sole contro il vetro di un'auto gli fece notare Gabriel, si indurì di nuovo e teso prese Niky sottobraccio e rientrò velocemente in casa.  
Se si fosse avvicinato di nuovo... se gli avesse torto un capello... l'avrebbe ucciso.  
Si sarebbe liberato del passato una volta per tutte, stava a Gabriel decidere come. Era disposto a tutto pur di estirparlo una volta per tutte da dentro di sé. 

  
Quando Joshua tornò a casa, Kari dormiva con la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di Niky, questi stava guardando la televisione pensieroso, probabilmente non percepiva nulla di quello che vedeva.   
L'uomo, stanco, si sedette sulla poltrona ed alzò scompostamente i piedi sul tavolino guardando Kari dormire, era serio. Il suo sguardo accigliato celava preoccupazione.  
Niky, notandolo, gli chiese cosa avesse.  
\- Dorme... - Disse in un borbottio quasi non udibile. Niky inarcò le sopracciglia.  
\- Mi sembra positivo... potrebbe spaccare tutto, invece dorme... - Fece cauto.  
Joshua scosse il campo sbuffando.  
\- Lo sai che dorme tanto quando vuole scappare dai problemi. Ed ora ha ripreso a dormire tanto di nuovo! - Niky sospirò, ci aveva pensato anche lui, in effetti...  
\- Mi dispiace... - Joshua lo scacciò con la mano.  
\- Non è mica colpa tua! -   
\- Oggi abbiamo litigato... - Mormorò colpevole abbassando lo sguardo. Joshua sgranò gli occhi sorpreso e si protese verso di lui con aria più che sorpresa.  
\- Cosa?! - Kari si mosse e abbassarono il tono. - E come mai? -   
Niky allora gli racconto piano l'accaduto, si sentiva mortificato per aver contrariato tanto Kari, dopo si era messo a dormirgli sopra, come per assicurarsi che non tornasse da Gabriel.  
\- Lui è convinto che Gabriel sia una persona cattiva, ma è solo perché lo associa a quel periodo terribile. Sono sicuro che non sia davvero così. Hanno vissuto le stesse cose... come può essere diventato come suo padre, come pensa lui? - Joshua pensò che non l'avrebbe mai convinto, c'era poco da fare. Kari gli aveva addirittura urlato contro. Quel ragazzino sembrava senza spina dorsale perché si spaventava facilmente, ma in realtà era molto testardo.  
\- Le persone sono diverse e reagiscono diversamente alle stesse cose. - Disse solo alla fine decidendo che non avrebbe sprecato molte parole con lui, che tanto non ne sarebbe valsa la pena.   
\- Lo penso anche io, per questo il fatto che ora Gabriel sia freddo e non provi più niente non significa che gli piacesse tutto quello... è solo una reazione. È il risultato di una grande sofferenza! Kari lo fraintende ma non è obiettivo e soprattutto non è lucido... a me dispiace, penso che potrebbero aiutarsi molto, se si avvicinassero... - Joshua però era propenso dalla parte di Kari.   
Scosse il capo e si alzò slacciandosi la camicia ed i polsini per andare a cambiarsi.  
\- Non fidarti sempre di tutti! Non vederlo mai da solo. Magari ci sbagliamo tutti e tu sei il solo ad avere ragione... ma essere prudenti non ha mai ucciso nessuno... -   
Niky sospirò ed annuì, non era d'accordo con loro però li avrebbe ascoltati. 

  
La sera, Joshua e Kari, parlarono ancora.  
Era tardi, avevano già cenato e guardato un film insieme, poi si erano spostati in camera ed avevano fatto l'amore.  
Kari era come un gatto mezzo addormentato, di nuovo.  
Era raggomitolato con una gamba sotto di sé ed il braccio uno piegato contro il petto, fra il busto ed il materasso, e l'altro intorno a Joshua. La fronte appoggiata al suo fianco. Era tutto storto ed in mezzo al letto.  
\- Quanto ci vuole ancora, Joshua? - Chiese finalmente dopo ore che avevano accuratamente parlato di altro.  
Joshua capì bene a cosa si riferiva.  
\- Ancora un po'. Frank è in Francia. Sta parlando con l’ex di Gabriel e sua madre... cioè vostra... - Kari si morse il labbro inferiore carnoso.  
\- Non è mia madre quella... è un'estranea. Non gliene fotteva un cazzo di noi... pensava all'apparenza! - Era molto duro ma era normale, pensò l'uomo più grande. Joshua spostò lo sguardo sulla sua nuca. I capelli erano cresciuti, prima li teneva rasati molto corti ed evidenziavano la sua testa a forma ovale o, come Sean amava scherzare, ad uovo.  
Però da un po' se li era trascurati ed ora crescevano. Rimanevano sempre corti di pochi centimetri, però non erano abituati a vederli. Erano ricci e castani, non stava male di suo, pensò il suo compagno con uno sguardo dolce che nessuno avrebbe mai visto. Solo che non erano abituati a vederlo.  
Glieli carezzò passandoci le dita e provando a tirarli. Li afferrò ma scivolarono ben presto dalla presa.  
\- Dovresti tagliarli... o li lascerai crescere? - Kari alzò le spalle.  
\- Non ho voglia di pensare ai capelli... - Disse lugubre.   
\- Posso farteli io se vuoi... - Per rasarli era facile. Il ragazzo alzò ancora le spalle.  
\- Se non ti piacciono così... -   
Joshua continuò a carezzarglieli giocando a prenderli e lasciarli. Erano morbidi.  
\- Sono un ottimo anti stress... - Disse scherzando.  
\- Anche se Frank scopre che Gabriel ha ucciso quell'uomo, cosa di cui ormai sono sicuro, cosa cambia? Io voglio sapere le cose grosse... - Per lui era un dettaglio insignificante che Gabriel potesse aver ucciso loro padre.  
Joshua smise di carezzarlo e gli alzò la testa per guardarlo in viso. Kari sbuffando si dovette spostare, si mise a pancia in giù e si appoggiò ai gomiti, così poté guardarlo.  
\- Cosa stai dicendo? Se Gabriel ha ucciso un uomo significa che è molto più pericoloso di quello che pensiamo... - Kari si morse il labbro, restava costantemente rabbuiato ed imbronciato.  
\- Se si tratta solo di quello lo posso capire ed anzi lo ringrazierei... però quello che mi interessa è sapere se si è messo a fare quello che faceva quell'uomo... se... se abusa di altri bambini... parlavamo di questo, vero? Quel computer... il suo grande segreto... quello che non mi convince... - Joshua era d'accordo, però era scombussolato dal fatto che Kari fosse indifferente alla questione che poteva essere capace di uccidere.  
\- Kari, io non dico che è sconvolgente che lui abbia ucciso suo padre... dico che è pericoloso che sia in grado di uccidere... dobbiamo vedere precisamente fin dove si è spinto, di cosa si è sporcato. Cosa è capace di fare. Ed in caso fermarlo. - Kari abbassò lo sguardo, Joshua era turbato e forse in parte era colpa sua. Non gli importava molto, voleva solo che quell'incubo finisse.   
\- Lo odio... perché non è rimasto dov'era a fare i suoi porci comodi? Oppure se non fa niente di male... perché non è rimasto a fare la sua vita? Cosa vuole da me? Perché è veramente tornato? Se non prova niente come dice, non gli dovrebbe importare di tornare a provare qualcosa, non farebbe una vita e mezza per riappropriarsi dei suoi sentimenti. Uno che non ne prova non li vuole, non gli mancano, capisci? Che senso ha venire qua e cercarmi? Lui... a lui piaceva quello che facevamo da piccoli. Ne sono certo! E lo sta facendo ancora! - Kari ne era troppo convinto, lo era così tanto che aspettare delle prove prima di poterlo cacciare radicalmente lo mandava in bestia.  
Joshua cominciava a pensare che Kari non fosse turbato dal fatto che Gabriel poteva uccidere perché anche lui ne era capace. Se si sarebbe presentata una motivazione abbastanza forte, Kari avrebbe potuto uccidere.  
“Ma penso che tutti, messi in certe situazioni, in realtà siamo capaci di uccidere...”  
Concluse alla fine con un piccolo sorriso. Il suo volto era perennemente immusonito, però a volte e solo con Kari sorrideva. Non sorrideva in modo accattivante come faceva in pubblico. Sorrideva in modo dolce.  
Sperò ardentemente, mentre il ragazzo si allungava come un felino e lo baciava, che ogni suo dubbio fosse paranoia e basta.  
Si augurò di non avere ragione.  
Ovvero che Kari non stesse con lui perché ci vedeva una figura paterna.   
Sperava che lo amasse come un uomo, come lo amava lui. Il terrore che invece avesse la sfera emotiva sballata per il trauma subito da bambino, e che quindi associasse la figura paterna a quel genere di sentimenti e di cose, lo attanagliava giorno dopo giorno.  
Se avesse avuto una qualche conferma che era così, cosa avrebbe fatto?  
Lui l'amava davvero e non come un figlio.  
Ma non trovava mai una risposta che non lo facesse soffrire.


	30. Motivazioni profonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di volta in volta ci sono sempre più pezzi a comporre un puzzle che inizialmente non sembrava così pesante e complesso. Ma mentre Kari è al limite massimo e Chris e Niky lo aiutano a sopportare l'attesa, con Niky che è convinto dell'innocenza di Gabriel, Joshua e il suo investigatore privato fanno dei piccoli passi in avanti, anche se ancora non bastano. Intanto guardiamo Gabriel da solo nella sua stanza.

CAPITOLO XXIX:   
MOTIVAZIONI PROFONDE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/joshua6.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki10.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/chris15.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/gabriel%20-%20Joseph%20Gordon-Levitt.jpg)

"Lo so, mi liberi dalle contraddizioni  
Los so, sono preso da un dolce logorio  
Lo so, sto chiedendo la tua benedizione"

[\- Placebo - I know -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGGWN2T-Nno)

Ormai era diventata una consuetudine.  
Kari correva la mattina presto quando si svegliava anche Joshua, poi faceva palestra e si faceva una doccia.  
Lo faceva da quando si era rimesso in sesto ma dall'arrivo di Gabriel, lentamente, aveva smesso.  
Del resto era una scusa perfetta per incontrarlo. Gabriel si faceva sempre trovare pronto fuori casa sua quando lui usciva correndo.  
Così per evitarlo aveva smesso.   
Il problema era la grande rabbia ed insofferenza interiore, aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, così a volte, per non esplodere e non gridare di nuovo contro il povero Niky che non c'entrava nulla, tornava a correre.  
Sopportava a stento la presenza di Gabriel accanto, non proferiva parola anche se lui gli parlava. Poi tornava a casa e gli sbatteva la porta in faccia.  
Così nessuno sarebbe resistito molto, si diceva ogni volta.  
Se l'obiettivo era tenerlo lì fino a capire cosa faceva in gran segreto, quello non era certo il modo adatto.  
Sembrava si impegnasse per scoraggiarlo.  
Dopo l'ennesimo rimprovero con Joshua e conseguente litigio, aveva finito per accettare quel maledetto caffè che continuava a proporgli ogni santo giorno che lo incrociava.  
Aveva chiesto di esserci anche a Niky e Chris, la sera prima aveva chiesto loro di farsi trovare al bar che stava sulla strada della corsa, avrebbero finto di essere lì per caso.  
Quando entrarono Gabriel parve non stupirsi della loro presenza, si era stupito di più del suo 'sì' precedente.  
Quel giorno, però, non aveva fatto una piega.  
Il caffè si svolse nel miglior modo possibile, una conversazione generica che toccò svariati argomenti di carattere generale ed attuale.  
Il più gettonato era stata la musica. Poi ovviamente Gabriel aveva chiesto a Kari come era finito a suonare il basso.  
Kari voleva insultarlo, suo malgrado glielo disse.  
\- Persino da quella terribile situazione ne è uscito qualcosa di buono... - Disse intendendo che qualcosa di buono doveva essere uscito anche da quella che li riguardava.  
Kari senza guardarlo e scuotendo il capo, finì il suo caffè.  
\- Non da tutte ne puoi trovare... -   
Niky avrebbe voluto dire che non era vero, però si tenne il pensiero ottimista per sé...  
\- Tu che dici Niky? - Chiese Gabriel. Per il diminutivo sia Chris che Kari lo guardarono male, ma Niky rispose pensando che, visto che glielo aveva chiesto, poteva rispondere.  
\- Io penso che anche se ci sembra impossibile ed una situazione è davvero brutta e sofferente, qualcosa di buono ne esce per forza. Magari non di buono per quel momento ma per il futuro, chi lo sa... in qualche modo... è difficile saperlo vedere... - Ammise. Gabriel sorrideva catturato dalla sua visione pulita del mondo e Kari scosse ancora il capo seccato, come non sapesse far altro.  
\- Ci sono certe cose che tirano fuori solo merda. Merda mentre le vivi e merda nei giorni a venire. Merda per sempre! -   
Gabriel sospirò diplomatico.  
\- Quello che abbiamo vissuto ci ha resi forti, Kari. E non lo puoi negare. Non saresti qua... un bassista famoso con una bella vita. Ed io uguale. Non sarei presidente di un'azienda rinomata in Francia. - Era vero se si considerava solo quel punto di vista esterno ed apparente.  
Kari voleva solo insultarlo, non aveva tutta quella pazienza, ma Chris rispose prontamente e con molta acutezza mentale.  
\- Bisogna andare oltre la superficie d'oro. Kari si trascina dietro dei problemi che forse non risolverà mai davvero. È vero che quello è stato l'inizio e questo è l'arrivo. Però guardalo bene. Non sta bene e non starà mai bene. Per quanto bella sia la vita che fa ora, per quanto sia arrivato in alto... per quante cose belle gli capitino... anche se ha un compagno, ha l'amore, ha degli amici... non sta bene! E nemmeno tu. - Non approfondì il suo discorso. Aveva i suoi sospetti. Avrebbe voluto dire che aveva ammazzato il padre e fatto rinchiudere la madre in manicomio anche se perfettamente sana, l'aveva resa pazza di proposito. E voleva dire anche che era attratto da suo fratello, quindi era incestuoso. Per non dire che forse abusava di ragazzini anche lui.  
Ma non lo disse. Non a parole. Bastò lo sguardo, mentre il tono era stato incisivo ma mai agitato o maleducato.  
Chris aveva una padronanza incredibile di sé e soprattutto era sveglio e tagliente.  
Niky si sentiva estremamente a disagio ma Gabriel parve senza il minimo problema, come che non si fosse appena parlato di un argomento atroce per loro.  
Kari era più buio che mai, le labbra serrate e strette, il respiro pesante. Stava per esplodere.  
\- Perché non ne parli, Kari? Perché ti tieni tutto dentro e lo soffochi? Non reagisci. Così non metabolizzerai mai, te lo trascinerai per sempre. È da questo che nascono i tuoi problemi. Devi parlare di... di quello che ti ha lasciato dentro... - Gabriel cercò di parlare con delicatezza, Niky tratteneva il fiato e Chris contava mentalmente prima dell'esplosione.  
Tre secondi netti.  
Kari si alzò di scatto rovesciando la sedia, fece un gran fracasso, tutti nel locale si girarono a guardarli, riconobbero Chris che prima non avevano notato per il cappellino e gli occhiali scuri grandi.  
Voci.  
Ma lo sguardo furioso e la posa a pugni chiusi pronti a scattare di Kari, fermarono tutti.  
Fissava Gabriel e combatteva una battaglia all'ultimo sangue con sé stesso.  
Voleva picchiarlo fino a fargli saltare i denti.  
Come osava parlare di quelle cose in quel modo?  
Come osava parlargli come se lo conoscesse, come se sapesse, come se... come se ci fosse sempre stato nella sua vita?  
\- È questo il mio problema. Che non riesco a parlarne! E non intendo farlo certo con te che ci godi a ricordare quei momenti! Cos'è, i tuoi ricordi non sono sufficienti? Vuoi anche i miei? - Stava per dire 'non godi più?', però si fermò in tempo girandosi e andandosene correndo.  
Una volta fuori, sparì in poco.  
Aveva voglia di urlare e picchiare e finì a fare a botte con un gruppo che, vedendolo solo in un brutto quartiere dove era andato a cercare rogne di proposito, per sfogarsi, l'aveva aggredito.  
Dopo averlo visto picchiare selvaggiamente uno dei loro, erano tutti scappati.  
Qualche pugno di risposta per liberarsi di lui e poi via.

Chris, rimasto al bar con Gabriel e Niky, si alzò calmo, prese Niky per il braccio e dopo averlo alzato, disse al ragazzo ancora seduto ed impassibile.  
\- Io non capisco davvero perché sei tornato. -   
\- Per lui... è mio fratello e lo credevo morto... è normale... - Chris scosse il capo.  
\- Non nel modo in cui lo stai tormentando tu. A volte sei macabro. - Disse disgustato ma sempre calmo e padrone di sé.  
Niky era mortificato, non capiva cosa fosse andato storto. Era presto, si diceva. Però c'era davvero una voglia generale di farsi la guerra. Era questo che non permetteva a nessuno di mettere a posto le cose.  
Una volta in macchina con Chris, sussurrò demoralizzato.  
\- Perché ce l'avete tanto con lui? Ha dei problemi anche lui... Kari non sa gestire la rabbia e lui è gelido. Sono problemi opposti ma sono reazioni alla stessa tragedia. Lo criticate solo perché non si arrabbia o non piange? - Chris voleva arrabbiarsi ed infuriarsi, lui e la sua ingenuità. Come poteva non vederlo? Eppure era così maledettamente chiaro...   
Però riuscì a rispondere con una sorprendente calma.  
\- Non capisci, Niky? Quel gelo è la parte più pericolosa di un animale feroce ferito. Se Kari è una tigre impazzita, Gabriel è uno squalo bianco. Gira intorno alla preda inquietante, gelido, senza apparente pericolosità. E poi, quando non te lo aspetti, ti sbrana.  
È molto più pericoloso di Kari. - Per Niky era tutto esagerato e si rifiutava di credere che uno che passava il suo inferno potesse diventare così come dicevano loro.  
\- Gli squali attaccano se fiutano il sangue... -   
\- Pensi che Kari non stia sanguinando ancora? - Chris sembrava avere tutte le risposte e le aveva con calma. Ma Niky insisteva imperterrito.   
\- Non è il suo caso! Ha solo un semplice problema. Non prova più emozioni. Con Kari riesce a provarne, quindi lo cerca per questo. Vuole guarirsi! -   
Chris scosse il capo.  
\- Quando non provi niente non ti interessa di tornare a provare qualcosa. Non so per cosa è tornato da lui, ma non è per guarirsi e riallacciare i rapporti fraterni... -   
Niky però era troppo pulito ed ingenuo per concepire qualcosa del genere. Si rifiutava proprio.  
\- Non so... non so che dire... per me è difficile crederlo... -   
\- E ti dirò di più. - Disse guidando per le vie verso casa loro. - quelli che non provano nulla, quelli così gelidi, riescono a fare le peggiori cose. -  
Niky rabbrividì e preferì non dire più niente, limitandosi a pregare per Kari e per Gabriel. Che non fosse così come dicevano loro.  
Quell'incubo doveva avere fine, per quei due poveri ragazzi.

  
Frank scosse il capo accendendosi la sigaretta, quella storia stava diventando sempre peggio.   
Seduto sul letto dell'albergo di Parigi, scrisse a Joshua una mail:  
'La ex di Gabriel ha detto che quando stavano insieme lui era molto interessato al suo lavoro e specie alle sostanze letali. Ha detto che teoricamente era impossibile, però si è resa conto che le mancava proprio la sostanza in questione. Quando ha visto il padre di lui morire, ha capito cosa aveva fatto. L'ha affrontato, lui ha negato e siccome non aveva prove l'ha lasciato e non ha sporto denuncia, così lui non le ha fatto nulla, ma scommetterei che la tiene d'occhio.  
La madre è fuori di testa, ma ho dato un'occhiata a quello che le danno ed è vero che sono farmaci che se assunti da una persona sana provocano catatonia. Scavando ho trovato una connessione fra il dottore che ce l’ha in cura e Gabriel: erano nello stesso liceo.   
Fammi sapere come sta andando il tuo hacker col suo computer.   
Io ho una pista ma scotta così tanto che te ne devo parlare a voce e solo se trovo qualche prova in più.'  
Joshua, poco dopo, gli rispose di continuare a scavare e approfondire la sua pista, che aspettava aggiornamenti quanto prima.  
Intanto aveva trovato un altro hacker che sperava potesse fare il miracolo.

  
Gabriel caricò le foto dalla macchina digitale al portatile, dopo di che le aprì, le visionò tutte con una strana espressione sul viso. Indecifrabile.  
Non era proprio vero dire che non provava niente, non in quel momento.  
Qualcosa c'era che si affacciava sul suo volto curato. Una luce che gli veniva solo quando vedeva Kari.  
Quel calore di cui aveva parlato a Niky era autentico.  
Potevano anche non crederci, ma desiderava solo poterlo provare ancora.  
Quello che sentiva vedendo suo fratello in anni di buio non l'aveva più provato.  
Aveva tentato in tutti i modi di sentire quel calore, ma negli anni era stato inutile.   
Non si era mai dato per vinto, però la prova che la chiave fosse Kari l'aveva avuta quando aveva visto il suo concerto, dopo averlo visto per caso in quella locandina in città.  
Di nuovo il fuoco.  
Dopo tanto ghiaccio e vuoto, gli era sembrato un sogno.  
Non poteva lasciar perdere.  
Dopo aver elaborato a photoshop alcune foto di Kari, soddisfatto le stampò.  
Erano foto che in origine aveva scattato a Kari e Niky insieme, da abbracciati fuori casa, quel giorno che era uscito in boxer, quando era parso arrabbiato, e altre mentre parlavano in macchina o a pranzo insieme.   
In quella nuova versione, Niky era stato sostituito con sé stesso, era il proprio viso ora quello con Kari in tutte quelle foto.   
Ci aveva lavorato molto, aveva fatto una selezione impegnativa fra le sue stesse foto alla ricerca di quelle ideali. Una volta trovate, si era sovrapposto a Niky risultando come che fossero loro quelli insieme.  
Fece un sorrisino inquietante sospirando soddisfatto, si soffermò su quella abbracciati con Kari in boxer.   
Si leccò le labbra.  
\- Come possono chiedermi perché lo faccio? Non è evidente che lo faccio per lui? - nella sua mente era molto chiaro.


	31. Dormiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parliamo di musica e lavoro, dal nuovo album del gruppo si introduce il secondo singolo che è su Kari ed è una canzone scritta da Niky. Un capitolo un po' di passaggio dove in realtà non succede molto, ma parla di una canzone che poi sarà invece importante in seguito, addirittura protagonista. Non per niente ha il titolo della fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il testo della canzone in questione l'ho fatto io, però non sono bravissima, ho fatto del mio meglio. Deve comunque rendere l'idea. Come musica mi immaginavo la canzone che ho inserito qua sotto, dei Breaking Benjiamin. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

CAPITOLO XXX:   
DORMIENTE

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari19.png)

"Se dovessi  
Vorrei mettermi proprio accanto a te  
Quindi fammi chiedere  
Ti piacerebbe?  
Ti piacerebbe?

E non mi importa se dici  
Questo amore è l’ultima volta  
Quindi ora ti chiederò  
Ti piace?  
Ti piace ?

No!

Qualcosa si sta mettendo in mezzo  
Qualcosa sta per rompersi  
Proverò a trovare il mio posto nel diario di Jane  
Quindi dimmi, come dovrebbe essere?

Provo a scoprire cosa ti fa funzionare mentre mi sdraio  
Dolente e malato  
Ti piace?  
Ti piace?

C’è una linea sottile tra l’amore e l’odio  
E non mi importa  
fammi solo dire che mi piace, mi piace

Qualcosa si sta mettendo in mezzo  
Qualcosa sta per rompersi  
Proverò a trovare il mio posto nel diario di Jane  
Mentre brucio un’altra pagina  
Mentre cerco un altro modo  
Sto ancora cercando di trovare il mio posto nel diario di Jane  
Quindi dimmi, come dovrebbe essere?

Disperato, striscerò  
Aspettando così a lungo  
Niente amore, non c’è amore  
Morire per chiunque  
Cosa sono diventato?

Qualcosa si sta mettendo in mezzo  
Qualcosa sta per rompersi  
Proverò a trovare il mio posto nel diario di Jane  
Mentre brucio un’altra pagina  
Mentre cerco un altro modo  
Sto ancora cercando di trovare il mio posto nel diario di Jane"

[/Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWaB4PXCwFU)

Nel nuovo album dei Royal, intitolato Canto per te, c'era anche qualche canzone di Niky, una l'aveva fatta per Chris quando l'aveva conosciuto, e l'altra per Kari. Sempre i primi tempi della loro conoscenza.  
Quando questo era avvenuto, Kari era distruttivo con sé stesso e gli stati d'animo che trasmettevano a Niky erano sempre molto tristi ed angoscianti.  
Siccome il ragazzo scriveva poesie, una volta scoperto Chris l'aveva convinto a fare dei veri e propri testi.   
Quei due li aveva inseriti nel nuovo album, prevalentemente scritto da Chris stesso.   
Il salto di livello era stato abissale. Precedentemente i testi li scriveva Ian con la collaborazione di Chris, per lui prima di innamorarsi era stato molto difficile viaggiare nella parte profonda di sé, era estremamente superficiale ed innamorato di sé stesso.   
Poi, con l'amore e con Niky, era cambiato tutto.  
Era riuscito a scriversi da solo i testi e cantando ciò che produci tu stesso, lo senti di più ed il prodotto è mille volte meglio. Nel loro caso si trattava di canzoni.  
Il salto di qualità era stato sotto tutti i punti di vista, ma si vedeva che era merito della maturazione del frontman del gruppo.   
Il primo singolo era Abisso, scritta da Chris in piena notte guardando Niky dormire. Parlava di come si sentiva durante il suo stesso cambiamento interiore.  
Si era paragonato ad un nuotatore che risaliva l'abisso.  
Avevano discusso molto per gli altri due singoli. La varietà delle canzoni offriva molta scelta, ma poiché tendevano sempre ad usare una specie di schema, alla fine avevano deciso di attenersi a quello anche questa volta.  
Lo schema era: una canzone da ballata, quindi una che poteva essere romantica o triste ma comunque lenta ed interiore, una canzone potente e tipicamente rock, più dura, magari anche negativa e distruttiva. Ed un'altra sensuale ed erotica, con un certo tipo di ritmo caldo ed incalzante.  
Così Abisso era la ballata interiore che aveva un tocco di romanticismo, letto fra le righe.   
La seconda avevano optato per una di quelle di Niky.   
Niky si era limitato al testo, le musiche le avevano fatte i ragazzi del gruppo in base a quello che il testo aveva stimolato loro. E quel testo aveva straordinariamente stimolato una melodia molto forte e rock.  
Era quella su Kari, il titolo era Dormiente.  
‘Voleva scivolare giù fino a non poter più risalire  
Voleva sparire fino a non essere più trovato  
Voleva dormire senza più svegliarsi  
Voleva essere buio nella notte per non essere più visto  
Voleva essere vento nel vento per non essere più capito  
Voleva essere la fine di una fine per essere rimpianto  
Rifiutando il dolore  
impedendogli di uscire  
bloccando il cancro  
poteva dormire in eterno  
Voleva amare l’odio per essere odiato  
Voleva amare l’orrore per essere orrendo  
Voleva gridare fino a restare senza voce  
Voleva essere pazzo per dimenticare  
voleva vivere in un limbo eterno  
voleva sospendere la sua anima in pezzi  
Rifiutando il dolore  
impedendogli di uscire  
bloccando il cancro  
poteva dormire in eterno  
un sonno che mette un coperchio al dolore  
un sonno che risucchia in un mondo vuoto  
un sonno che toglie le grida graffianti  
un sonno che soffoca i ricordi atroci  
un sonno che blocca la vita e la morte  
un sonno senza fine dove non sentire più nulla  
Rifiutando il dolore  
impedendogli di uscire  
bloccando il cancro  
poteva dormire in eterno  
Eppure voleva solo essere amato per essere vivo'  
Era una canzone che aveva colpito e sconvolto tutti, quando avevano letto il testo. La musica conseguente, pensando a Kari stesso, aveva potuto prendere solo una direzione.  
Il loro genere era comunque abbastanza ampio, non erano classificati come rock ma nemmeno come pop. Erano quella via di mezzo un po' sperimentale che alternava canzoni più commerciali a quelle che lo erano meno. Accontentavano un pubblico abbastanza vasto perché le canzoni non commerciali, erano davvero buone e apprezzate dai puristi del genere che però disapprovavano le altre. 

Quel giorno erano lì per registrare il video, il regista aveva deciso di creare una storia precisa.  
Anche il regista, sempre lo stesso, aveva il suo schema.  
Aveva il video con la storia, il video pericoloso ed il video porno.  
Aveva molta fantasia ed era soprannominato lo svitato, però era bravo.  
Quel video avrebbe avuto una storia.  
La storia di un tossicodipendente e della sua lotta.  
Nessuno aveva detto nulla al regista, ma evidentemente la canzone era stata così chiara da non lasciare spazio ad altre interpretazioni.  
Ovviamente il frontman era il protagonista, come sempre, quindi in quel caso fu strano vedere Chris nei panni di Kari. Così diversi.  
Per lui, inoltre, era stato molto strano cantare una canzone così personale ma non sua.   
Era personale di Kari, gli aveva proposto di cantarla lui ma Kari aveva risposto che era già tanto che aveva permesso di inciderla e farla come singolo.  
Quello ad opporsi tanto era stato proprio lui, infatti, ma alla fine Niky e Joshua l'avevano convinto.  
Poiché la canzone era molto cupa e sofferta ma alla fine c'era la chiara volontà di stare bene, alla fine il regista aveva sorpreso tutti con un lieto fine. O, per lo meno, un finale propendente per il positivo, una specie di suggerimento ottimista.  
Chris dopo averne passate di cotte e di crude insieme alla sua banda di teppisti, ovvero gli altri del gruppo, decideva di staccarsi da loro ed andarsene per provare a pulirsi e mettersi in piedi. Scappava e se ne andava da solo. Il finale aperto all'ottimismo era questo. Non mostrava un incontro speciale o Chris pulito e vincente. Però uno poteva crederlo.  
Restava impressionante la visione del regista perché era poi la vera storia di Kari.  
Nessuno gliene aveva parlato e non era di dominio pubblico, ma poiché andare contro di lui significava litigare furiosamente senza cavarne un ragno dal buco, alla fine Kari era rimasto immusonito ed intrattabile per tutto il tempo delle riprese, ma non si era opposto.  
Nessuno sapeva che era la sua storia, era veramente un caso che ci avesse preso. Era stata una di quelle a cui Kari non aveva messo mano, si erano occupati della melodia solo Sean, Paul, Manuel e Ian. Ian ci aveva messo poco perché effettivamente la tastiera c'era poco e non era uno da rock duro. Ian faceva tutte le ballate.  
Le riprese durarono due giorni pieni e furono per tre quarti all'aperto. Di interno c'era solo un set identificato come la camera di Chris.   
Essendoci anche molte parti soliste, la canzone risultava lunga addirittura sei minuti. Molto spazio per le scene.  
Nelle riprese esterne c'era sempre stato fra il pubblico composto da fans accorsi a spiare l'evento, Gabriel.  
Per questo poi Kari era stato intrattabile, fra le altre cose.  
Intrattabile a livelli esagerati.   
\- Vorrei sapere perché diavolo mi segue sempre... - Borbottò a denti stretti a Niky il quale l'aveva notato solo a quell'esclamazione.   
Quando aveva visto Gabriel si era illuminato e l'aveva salutato, aveva fatto per andare da lui, ma Kari gli aveva preso il braccio con forza e l'aveva fermato.  
\- Dai Kari, devo solo salutarlo, mi sembra il minimo! - Kari respirò a fondo e poi ricordò il patto con Joshua... doveva 'tenerlo buono' per il tempo delle indagini. Così alla fine si decise di andare con Niky a salutarlo. Stava facendo un enorme sforzo, a lui non piacevano quelle cose, le odiava proprio. Fingere una bella faccia disponibile quando invece voleva solo prenderlo a pugni.  
Era un istinto primordiale, quello che provava. Non se lo spiegava.  
Gabriel e Niky sorrisero entrambi quando si trovarono a tu per tu e si salutarono, poi Gabriel salutò Kari con lo stesso sorriso, falso a detta del bassista.  
\- Non pensavo saresti venuto a salutarmi... - Kari si morse la bocca, voleva insultarlo ma alla fine alzò le spalle.  
\- Niky ha insistito... - Niky sorrise ancora orgoglioso di Kari, vedeva che si sforzava ma era convinto fosse lui a volerlo, che in fondo ci credesse in quel rapporto.  
Gabriel allora fece una carezza fra i capelli al ragazzo facendo drizzare tutti i peli del corpo di Kari che lo fulminò, l’altro finse di non vederlo.  
\- È speciale questo ragazzino... - Doveva essere un complimento naturale all'interno di quella situazione. Risultò qualcosa di teso.  
Il richiamo del regista fece andare via Kari brontolando, rifilò una chiara occhiata a Niky che finse di non capire e mentre il gruppo ricominciava con le riprese, lui restò con Gabriel.  
\- Com'è con lui? - Chiese Gabriel a Niky. Questi strinse le spalle.  
\- È molto combattuto, non sa cosa pensare di te e come comportarsi... istintivamente vorrebbe chiuderti fuori, ma poi alla fine non lo fa per davvero. Potrebbe benissimo... penso che dentro di sé voglia recuperare, solo che ha paura di non reggere il ricordo che sarebbe inevitabile... - Gabriel fece un'aria dispiaciuta e comprensiva.   
\- È fortunato ad avere te. Qualunque cosa capita tu gli stai sempre vicino come un fratello... - Niky sorrise di nuovo mentre osservava Kari nel set del video in versione ragazzo di strada. Gli si addicevano molto quei panni.  
\- È normale, quando lo conosci bene e sai quello che ha passato... come fai a non volerlo aiutare? Io non faccio niente di speciale, ci sono e basta. - Pensava davvero che non facesse nulla di particolare. Non era poco, però, esserci. Per uno sempre solo come Kari, era molto.  
\- È di questo che ha bisogno. Capisco perché non sente un effettivo bisogno di riallacciare i rapporti con me. Al mio posto ha te che gli fai da fratello e non gli stimoli certi dolorosi ricordi. Sei perfetto... - Niky corrugò la fronte, era una frase un po' strana da dire ma su due piedi non capì cosa intendesse.  
\- Non ti ha sostituito con me. Tu sarai sempre il suo unico vero fratello. Io sono solo un amico... - Gabriel però sorrise con le labbra, ma non con gli occhi e mise per la prima volta a disagio Niky il quale finse di dover fare qualcosa per i ragazzi del gruppo e lo salutò invitandolo alla prima del video in questione.

Niky non sapeva bene cosa pensare di quello strano atteggiamento, forse era un po' invidioso del rapporto che avevano, lui che era il suo vero fratello faticava tanto ad instaurarlo e con uno sconosciuto come Niky, Kari invece si legava tanto. Forse era questo. Comprensibile, dopotutto.  
\- Non voglio che ci parli da solo... - Disse Chris fra una pausa e l'altra dalle riprese. Niky sussultò.  
\- Non fate che ripetermelo tu e Kari. Ma siamo in mezzo a molta altra gente, cosa può fare? E poi non è pericoloso, dopo quello che ha passato ha solo molti problemi interiori, va aiutato. Ho aiutato te, ho aiutato Kari... perché non posso aiutare lui? Se come dite voi ho questa grande capacità di essere utile alle persone che incontro, perché non volete che lo sia con lui? - Chris divenne molto duro, in quell'istante, e con due occhi molto decisi e duri come non lo erano spesso, rispose risoluto.  
\- Non voglio. -   
Con questo tornò alle riprese. Non gli spiegò oltre e Niky, convinto che esagerasse perché era possessivo nei suoi confronti, decise che avrebbe dato ancora delle occasioni a Gabriel. Era sicuro che avesse solo bisogno di aiuto e niente di più.


	32. Un passato che non molla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un tuffo più approfondito nel passato di Kari nel periodo della gang con cui ha fatto di tutto, un periodo comunque non facile che per via del nuovo video gli riaffiora doloroso. Come se non bastasse Gabriel non molla la presa, insiste e lui, d'altronde, non ha scelta che sopportare la sua presenza mentre Joshua prosegue con le sue indagini.

CAPITOLO XXXI:   
UN PASSATO CHE NON MOLLA

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari20.png)

"Non c’è speranza, arriverà la fine e spazzerà via tutto  
Dimenticato, vivo per coloro che ho perso lungo la strada  
E non riesco a ricordare come tutto ha iniziato a spezzarsi  
Tu soffri, io vivo e combatto per morire un altro giorno  
Velocemente mi dissolvo via  
E’ quasi finita  
Resisti…  
Lentamente soffoco  
Sono freddo e abbattuto  
Solitario…"

[\- Breaking Benjamin - Fade away -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LiA-ljxp5s)

Quel periodo per Kari non era facile, era molto nervoso per Gabriel e in aggiunta quel video non lo aiutò per niente.  
Divenne più scontroso del solito, tornò ad isolarsi e a parlare meno di sempre.  
Tutti sapevano il motivo e non lo tormentavano.  
Girare quel video sul passato di un tossico che viveva per strada, fu tremendo, per lui.  
Gli liberò un sacco di brutti ricordi di quel periodo che aveva cercato di esorcizzare in tanti modi.  
Furono molte le notti in cui sognò di essere di nuovo in quel gruppo di teppisti, una gang di quartiere che dormiva in un rifugio gestito da alcuni di loro più grandi.   
Accoglievano tutti i ragazzini disperati in fuga e gli insegnavano a trovarsi il cibo e a rubare.   
Gli davano una specie di famiglia, un senso d'appartenenza.   
Si divertivano tutti, i primi tempi.  
Non facevano girare subito la droga, insegnavano a giocare a calcio o a basket e poi anche a suonare qualche strumento, reppare o ballare.   
Si passava le giornate a fare quello che si voleva e a rubare per sopravvivere.  
Era bello.   
Poi il gruppo si era dovuto spostare, Kari aveva cercato suo fratello per salvarlo ma lui non era venuto.  
Era andato via dalla città con loro ed una volta via avevano deciso che era abbastanza grande per poter cominciare anche col mondo della droga.  
L'avevano messo a spacciare. Poi, prendendo sempre carichi nuovi da altri delinquenti che la prendevano all'ingrosso, prima di accettare si erano messi a testarla su lui ed alcuni ultimi arrivati.  
Kari così ne era diventato dipendente.  
La dipendenza era diventata tremenda, quando non era lucido non riusciva a rubare per guadagnarsela.  
Nel gruppo funzionava che dovevi guadagnarti la tua dose.   
Dopo che Kari ne era diventato dipendente, avevano smesso di usarlo come test e l'avevano tolto anche dallo spaccio.  
Così se stava bene per rubare soldi, cibo o qualsiasi altra cosa che potessero rivendere, allora andava bene. Gli davano la sua dose. Se non era lucido per rubare nulla, non gli davano niente.  
Fu così che cominciarono a proporgli di prostituirsi o di diventare il loro giocattolo sessuale.  
Questo aveva segnato la fine del loro rapporto, Kari non era durato oltre, non si sarebbe mai abbassato a quello. Gli incubi di suo padre l'accompagnavano ancora le notti, quindi se ne andò e si portò il basso che aveva prima rubato e poi imparato a suonare dimostrando un gran talento naturale.  
Ai suoi vecchi amici non era piaciuto, così avevano cercato di riportarlo indietro. Uno che ci entrava non ne poteva uscire, non sui suoi piedi.  
Avevano paura che li tradisse in qualche modo, mettendoli nei guai. E poi Kari quando era in sé era in gamba, era bravo a fare a botte, era bravo a rubare e faceva soldi anche nelle sfide di street basket e break dance.   
Era una miniera.  
Kari dopo aver fatto una gran litigata con loro ed essere andato alle mani, era salito su un treno merci ed era rimasto nascosto lì tutto il tempo, anche quando poi la merce era stata infilata su una nave ed aveva attraversato l'oceano.   
Lì era sceso e da clandestino sulla nave aveva trovato il modo di racimolare del cibo. Prima di andare via si era fatto scorta di droga, per non averne bisogno prevedendo un viaggio lungo. Ovunque, purché lungo. Quando la nave era arrivata era sull'orlo di una crisi d'astinenza.  
Aveva rubato un po' a tutti sulla nave, intanto che aspettava di scendere, poi una volta giù era stato facile procurarsi altra roba.  
Bastava pagare.  
Kari era molto portato per rubare.   
Ricordava però le crisi di quando non poteva farsi e non era abbastanza lucido da rubare... era stato disperato molte volte, si era trovato sull'orlo di prostituirsi lo stesso, ma alla fine non l'aveva mai fatto, non l'aveva mai accettato.  
Si era lasciato trasportare da una città all'altra come fosse su una corrente marina, incapace di mettere radici, di provare a pulirsi e farsi assumere per qualche lavoro serio.  
Quando stava meglio faceva qualche sfida e vincendola tirava su soldi. Era quello il suo modo di vivere.  
E poi suonava col basso.  
Attaccava il piccolo amplificatore portatile ad una presa, di solito chiedeva il permesso ai negozietti agli angoli delle vie peggiori o in quelli delle stazioni sotterranee della metro.   
Le notti raggomitolato su sé stesso, abbracciato al suo basso, a tremare per il bisogno di una dose.  
O per il freddo.  
O la fame.  
O qualche influenza.  
Conosceva gente, di tanto in tanto. Gente come lui, facevano qualcosa insieme per trovare soldi o dosi, imparava la lingua e poi ripartiva.   
Fino a che non aveva trovato Joshua che l'aveva salvato.  
Gli doveva tutto. Senza di lui sarebbe morto.   
Quelle notti gli riportarono quei ricordi e quella sensazione di bisogno di eroina, quel tremore, quel mal di testa, quel nervoso, quell'ansia.  
Joshua lo abbracciava e gli diceva che erano solo sogni, poi lo sentiva imprecare per l'idea di trasformare quella canzone in singolo.   
Quello lo calmava.  
Joshua era protettivo, verso di lui.  
Così si ricordava che era tutto finito e la voglia di farsi spariva.  
Aveva smesso relativamente da poco, erano circa tre anni ormai. La riabilitazione di Joshua era stata molto dura e dopo averlo pulito fisicamente, Kari si era messo a dormire e bere di continuo.  
Poi era arrivato Niky ed aveva lavorato interiormente su di lui ridandogli la voglia di stare bene.   
Era da così poco tempo che stava davvero bene, dannazione.  
Se lo dicevano entrambi ogni volta.  
Perchè dovevano già tornare i fantasmi a tormentarlo?  
Non poteva avere pace e basta?  
Quanto ancora l'avrebbero tormentato?  
Voleva solo vivere in pace la sua vita, suonare con quegli amici, divertirsi con quella specie di fratello e godersi... il suo compagno. L'amore. Quell'amore che non aveva mai assaggiato per davvero e che non sapeva interpretare ma di cui era dipendente.

  
Il lancio del video avvenne qualche giorno dopo, la festa era accessibile con gli inviti e questi erano naturalmente per alcuni critici musicali importanti e per diversi esponenti del mondo della musica. Erano presenti anche tutti quelli che avevano a che fare col gruppo in qualche modo o degli amici della band.  
Gabriel era stato invitato da Niky su consenso di Joshua. Kari non voleva ma Joshua gli aveva ricordato che se voleva che portasse a termine le sue indagini doveva convincerlo che valeva la pena trattenersi ancora lì e se ogni tanto non lo vedeva, non succedeva.  
Quando gli invitati in lista furono tutti e dopo che la serata fu entrata nel suo vivo, venne presentato il video. Era stata invitata una trasmissione musicale, quindi il presentatore del programma avrebbe presentato il video e la band che avrebbe cantato davanti al maxi schermo che trasmetteva il loro lavoro. Al termine una breve intervista avrebbe concluso il lavoro, il tutto davanti alle telecamere.  
Finito il servizio le videocamere sarebbero andate via, sarebbero rimasti dei fotografi ufficiali per fare foto.   
Vennero richiamati tutti agli strumenti ed il presentatore, un giovane VJ di successo, attirò l'attenzione del pubblico selezionato e, davanti alla telecamera, presentò il famoso video.  
\- Prima di parlare di questa canzone e passare alle domande, voglio farvela sentire subito. Così non sarete influenzati da ciò che poi diremo. - Un'introduzione strana.  
La canzone cominciò con un giro di tastiere potente dai suoni bassi ed incalzanti, subito si inserì la batteria e poco dopo le chitarre elettriche ed il basso fecero esplodere la canzone nel pieno del suo rock che sapeva di gotico per l'occasione, aveva un che di decadente a livello sonoro, un notevole passo in avanti ma soprattutto un delineamento preciso d'insieme, si scostava molto da tutte le altre canzoni dell'album.  
Chris cantò con molta più potenza e rabbia, tirando fuori come delle urla interiori. Pensò che se Kari avesse potuto cantarla, l'avrebbe fatto così. Ci mise disperazione ed accusa, una voglia di morire e riscattarsi al tempo stesso. Come un grido d'aiuto.  
Provò a metterci quello che Kari gli trasmetteva sempre.  
Fu quasi irriconoscibile, il suo livello come cantante aveva subito un ulteriore evoluzione e fu chiaro a tutti. Christopher era in grado di cantare qualunque cosa.  
Niky come anche tutti gli altri, furono attraversati da mille brividi sia per la sua interpretazione, sia per la canzone in sé. Aveva qualcosa di epico, a modo suo.  
Il video dietro di loro trasmise la storia di questo ragazzo di strada che incontrava un gruppo di quartiere con cui ne passava di tutti i colori. Chris si era esibito in diverse scene fra cui una sfida a street basket ed un'altra a break dance, poi in una rissa e poi si era dovuto mostrare mentre si faceva.   
La sua storia era proseguita con molti screzi col gruppo e con tanti istanti di solitudine, aveva pianto e dopo un brutto incidente durante il quale era quasi morto, si era deciso a prendere la propria vita in mano e se ne era andato via da solo. Non mostrava un esito positivo o negativo, non si sapeva se ce l'avrebbe fatta, però c'era la speranza che fosse così.

Gabriel, accanto a Niky, si mostrò seriamente impressionato.  
\- E così è questo che è successo a Kari? - Niky strinse le labbra e si asciugò la lacrima dalla guancia.   
Era molto scosso a vedere quelle scene che sapeva erano veritiere.  
\- Il regista non sapeva niente della storia di Kari, si è limitato a riprodurre quello che la canzone gli aveva messo in testa... però sì, è incredibile quanto coincida, da quel che ha detto Kari... - Gabriel lo guardò stupito.  
\- Pensavo l'avesse indirizzato lui... - Niky scosse il capo.  
\- Fra il testo, il modo in cui viene cantata e la musica, il regista ha percepito questo. Direi che è un successo da un punto di vista professionale. Noi tutti pensavamo a questa storia quando abbiamo fatto la canzone... e se lui ha visto le stesse cose si dovrebbe dire missione compiuta, penso... -   
Però Gabriel percepì dell'esitazione.  
\- Però non sei convinto... - Niky scosse il capo e si sbrigò a spiegare.  
\- No non è questo, la canzone mi piace, l'ho scritta io pensando a Kari e... ecco... artisticamente ed emotivamente per me è stupenda nel complesso. Sentire della musica così bella sulle parole che scrivi tu è emozionante. Però Kari non voleva metterla nell'album e non voleva farla singolo. Quando ha saputo del video si è arrabbiato molto. È questo. Mi dispiace che abbia dovuto accettare qualcosa che non voleva... - Gabriel tornò a guardare il fratello sotto i riflettori che ascoltava il presentatore che si metteva a parlare.   
\- Tutti dobbiamo accettare cose che non vogliamo... è la vita... - Lo disse quasi con durezza, Niky capì che si riferiva alla loro storia.  
\- Pensi che Kari non abbia mai accettato niente della sua vita? - Gabriel si concesse un'alzata di sopracciglio, unico segno di scetticismo.  
\- È sempre scappato quando le cose si mettevano male, no? Non si è mai fatto una vita se non qua, quando non aveva niente da cui scappare. - Era vero, ma come biasimarlo? Chi non sarebbe scappato da quelle cose?  
\- Per me è stato molto forte, invece. Ci vuole coraggio per prendere e senza niente e nessuno andarsene verso l'ignoto, in mezzo a mille pericoli. Affrontare un mondo di lupi così, da solo... ha fatto tanti errori ma alla fine ce l'ha fatta. Io penso che non ce ne sia uno più forte... - Niky, attirato dal gruppo che ora eseguiva l'intervista, non vide l'espressione affilata di Gabriel.  
Poteva essere interpretata in molti modi, magari era geloso, magari invidioso.   
Kari aveva fatto quello che per anni aveva voluto fare lui ma che non aveva avuto il coraggio. Niky si diede quella spiegazione alla sua durezza.  
Oltretutto poteva essere infastidito da cose che lui non conosceva, non disse altro e Gabriel non accennò più a nulla.  
L'intervistatore spiegò che la canzone non l'aveva scritta Chris ma un nuovo paroliere che aveva fatto anche un'altra canzone dell'album. Spiegò anche che era ispirata alla storia vera di un caro amico del gruppo che però per ovvie ragioni sarebbe rimasto anonimo.   
Avevano risolto così.  
Le domande furono un paio e risposero Chris, Ian e Sean.   
Quando finirono, le telecamere si spensero e curiosi di sapere i pareri, andarono fra la folla a parlare con gli invitati.  
Kari e Chris andarono da Niky ma non certo per salutare Gabriel.   
Ovviamente dovettero fare anche quello. Chris aveva un'eccellente capacità recitativa, Kari non si impegnava molto.   
Disse un 'ciao' fra i denti, l'altro sorrise e fece i complimenti. Parlarono della canzone, diede le sue impressioni e ad un certo punto, mentre Kari beveva una coca cola fresca, gli fece una domanda apparentemente normale ed innocente.  
\- Perché non dite che è su di te? - Kari sputò la coca cola e lo fissò torvo con l'insana intenzione di ucciderlo.  
\- Tu non hai perso solo l'empatia ma anche il cervello! - Con questo si prese Niky e se lo portò via. Non ci teneva a lasciarlo solo con lui ancora un altro secondo.  
Gabriel e Chris si guardarono un istante, Chris sorrise con faccia tosta e spiegò perché non avevano detto che era Kari. Gabriel lo sapeva già, si estraniò fingendo di ascoltarlo, ma nel mentre cercava Kari e Niky.   
Chris lo notò.  
\- Riesci sempre a fare le mosse sbagliate con lui... se vuoi avvicinarti devi smetterla di parlare del suo passato. - Gabriel tornò a guardarlo sorpreso.  
\- Non ho parlato del suo passato... - Chris sorrise con un che di malefico.  
\- Dai, per chi mi prendi? È come se l'avessi fatto... tu lo provochi e non so per quale motivo lo fai. Però sappi che non funzionerà. -   
\- Voglio solo che affronti quello da cui scappa da sempre... - Chris scosse il capo.  
\- Non lo fai per questo. La tua mente è machiavellica ed è un mistero per tutti, però non è per questo nobile motivo. A volte sembra solo che lo stai torturando. Niente di più. - Gabriel sorrise indecifrabile ma Chris non si fece intimidire.  
\- Hai troppa fantasia, non offenderti. Voglio solo aiutarlo, forse sbaglio i metodi però non c'è niente altro. -   
Chris ricambiò il sorriso e non fu poi tanto diverso dal suo. Poi alzò le spalle e sospirò.  
\- Forse sei solo invidioso e vuoi distruggere in qualche modo quello che ha ora. Se l'è guadagnato. Se tu sei scontento della tua vita cambiala, ma lascia in pace lui. -   
Gabriel se ne seccò e lo diede a vedere. Non era completamente incapace di provare empatia, riguardava solo al dolore e al piacere.   
\- Siete tutti convinti che io sia qua per un qualche gioco macabro contro di lui. È mio fratello ed anche se sono un tipo strano perché diverso da voi, non significa che io sia cattivo. Non voglio il male per lui. Io lo adoro e voglio solo poter stare con lui. State sbagliando tutti. - Chris assottigliò lo sguardo e lo penetrò diretto senza battere ciglio.  
\- Anche Niky la pensa così. Però non ti conosciamo abbastanza da poterci fidare. Con quello che avete passato ci scuserai se siamo diffidenti. Il male si annida ovunque, si dice, no? Voi lo sapete bene... - Con questo sorrisino allusivo inquietante, non gli diede l'occasione di rispondere e se ne andò.  
Gabriel rimasto solo lo squadrò come dovesse trapassarlo, se avesse visto quello sguardo avrebbe avuto motivo di spaventarsi.  
Nessuno, però, lo notò.  
Dopo un po' se ne andò senza dire nulla, era infastidito da tutti quegli atteggiamenti astiosi senza un'apparente ragione, non dava adito a cattive pensate, perché fare così?  
Non riusciva a capirlo ed in tutta onestà si era davvero stufato.  
Se Gabriel si stufava, poteva essere un problema.  



	33. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo tante congetture ed indizi, vediamo una volta per tutte dietro la maschera di perfezione di Gabriel, vediamo cosa si cela nel suo vero volto. Un capitolo più breve, ma che deve essere così perché Gabriel è centrale e ci deve essere solo lui e quello che ha in testa. Sta per arrivare la parte clou, attenzione.

CAPITOLO XXXII:   
GABRIEL

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/gabriel5.jpg)

"Ho distrutto la mia famiglia  
Tutti a piangere per quel che vale  
Ho una malattia lenta che mi consuma  
Per quel che vale cammina con me  
Nella marea crescente per quel che vale  
Riempi la cavità, il tuo buco a misura di Dio stanotte"

[\- Placebo - For what it's worth -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9H6GjvRn7Y)

Gabriel riascoltava a ripetizione la canzone su Kari, Sleeper, mentre, sistemato in una nuova stanza d'albergo che non aveva dato a nessun altro, seduto davanti alla finestra, guardava attraverso un obiettivo.  
La macchina da ripresa era di quelle professionali che si usavano per riprendere a lunga distanza dei dettagli molto piccoli e precisi.  
Quello che lui stava guardando e riprendendo, distava un bel po', in linea d'aria era dritto davanti a sé senza alcun ostacolo nel mezzo.   
Però era al sicuro, si disse.   
Aveva deciso di prendere quella seconda camera da qualche giorno, l'usava solo quando sapeva che Kari e Niky erano a casa insieme e da soli.  
Aveva smesso di seguirlo per non dargli più l'idea di soffocamento e fargli credere che stesse mollando. Se abbassava la guardia forse poteva ottenere qualcosa, mentre se si faceva vedere che lo controllava, Kari stava attento.  
Niky arrivava al mattino, lo svegliava e si assicurava che si alzasse, poi andava a correre. Quando tornava mangiava la colazione che intanto gli aveva preparato il ragazzino.   
Dopo si faceva una doccia e se aveva impegni per il gruppo, andavano via, altrimenti stavano lì e passavano del tempo insieme. Spesso giocavano alla playstation oppure guardavano dei film. A volte parlavano e basta. Non facevano niente di particolare. Gabriel voleva sapere cosa si dicevano, ma il labiale non lo sapeva leggere.  
Stava pensando di metterci qualche microcamera, ma gli serviva un sistema sicuro per non essere scoperto.   
Pranzavano insieme, Niky gli faceva da mangiare. Dopo il pranzo dipendeva, se c'erano impegni col gruppo, andavano a quelli, altrimenti avevano delle ore libere che Niky si prendeva. Kari così faceva palestra, di solito, o dormiva. Quando era arrivato gli era sembrato molto più attivo, adesso lo vedeva tendere al sonno. Lo trovava strano.   
Poi ad una certa ora Niky tornava ed andavano alle prove del gruppo, si vedevano ogni giorno per fare qualcosa di nuovo o per provarne altre. Spesso cercavano di fare delle nuove versioni delle canzoni più popolari o cose così.   
Gli impegni col gruppo, comunque, erano molti. I Royal non si fermavano mai, avevano sempre qualche attività da fare. Del resto erano sulla cresta dell'onda, era strano non fosse così.  
A volte, quando avevano del tempo libero, uno di loro convinceva Kari tramite Niky ad uscire insieme, facevano shopping o cose del genere.   
La sera avevano eventi di gruppo e se non ne avevano, organizzavano semplici festini a casa di qualcuno di loro.   
Solo dopo tutto questo, Kari e Joshua si ritrovavano a casa, a volte Joshua tornava dopo pranzo in una pausa che si prendeva dal lavoro e stava con lui. Riprendeva anche quando stavano insieme. La loro vita sessuale era molto attiva, ma vedeva una disperazione in Kari. C'era della passione e del sentimento, forse, ma quello che saltava di più agli occhi era la sua disperazione del fare sesso con Joshua. Questi non era in grado di placarlo, però alla fine dell'orgasmo, sfinito, Kari crollava e poi sembrava stare bene.  
A volte litigavano furiosamente, si tiravano cose contro e Kari usciva sbattendo la porta di casa, andava a correre e finiva a casa di Niky e Chris che era a pochi isolati dalla loro.  
Altre, invece, era Joshua ad uscire, allora poco dopo arrivava Niky.  
Li vedeva parlare, lo calmava e poi finiva che si faceva abbracciare e carezzare, si accoccolava sulle sue gambe come un gatto e l'altro gli faceva i disegni sulla schiena o sulla nuca con le dita.   
Doveva essere piacevole dall'espressione di Kari.  
A guardarlo non lo si diceva così affettuoso, ma più che questo, aveva bisogno di affetto, non di darlo. Niky era l'ideale. Era dolce e pieno di cose tenere per tutti. Sembrava irreale, quel ragazzino.  
Come faceva?  
Però aveva capito cosa ricercava in lui. Finalmente, dopo molte osservazioni, l'aveva capito.  
Era successo una sera dopo un litigio con Joshua; Kari rimasto solo in casa, aveva chiamato Niky che era accorso subito.   
Aveva visto che aveva rotto un vaso, quindi aveva tirato su i cocci mentre l'altro gridava gesticolando furioso. Niky, distratto dalle sue urla, si era tagliato. Kari si era subito calmato, gli aveva preso seccato i polsi, l'aveva alzato e l'aveva portato in cucina a medicarlo. Poi aveva lasciato a terra il resto dei cocci rotti e se l'era trascinato in camera, si era steso e aveva obbligato Niky a fare altrettanto.  
Si era accoccolato contro di lui e finalmente aveva trovato la pace fra le sue carezze e le sue dolci parole. L'aveva calmato e fatto riflettere, Kari non aveva certo pianto, ma si era nettamente rischiarato.  
Niky aveva sorriso nel vederlo di nuovo a posto, così Kari si era alzato sul gomito, l'aveva guardato e gli aveva dato un bacio sulla fronte. Un bacio apparentemente affettuoso e fraterno senza niente dietro. Apparentemente. Gabriel conosceva quei baci.   
Poi si era addormentato fra le sue braccia e Niky aveva probabilmente chiamato Chris per dirgli che andava tutto bene.  
Durante la notte Joshua era tornato, Kari si era alzato ed aveva fatto pace con lui facendo l'amore.   
Era un rapporto molto fisico.  
Gabriel, quella notte, radunò il materiale raccolto e tornò in quello che per tutti era il vero alloggio.   
Dopo aver trafficato delle ore per mettere insieme in un unico film i video e le foto fatte in quei giorni, ci mise come sottofondo la canzone Sleeper dei Royal e riguardò tutto.  
La sua espressione era sicura e trionfante, aveva trovato tutti i pezzi e deciso le proprie mosse definitive.  
La fase dello studio e delle ricerche poteva dirsi completata.  
Riteneva che Chris cantasse la storia di Kari narrata da Niky in modo superbo.  
“Se ci fossimo conosciuti in circostanze diverse sarebbe stato bello...”  
Pensò indecifrabile mentre le immagini scorrevano.   
Molte le scene d'affetto fra Niky e Kari, ma mai niente che oltrepassasse il limite fraterno o amicale.   
Molte anche le scene di litigio fra Kari e Joshua e poi di sesso.  
Quelle erano messe più in evidenza delle altre, in qualche modo. Come che volesse godersele di più.  
Kari nudo che intrecciava il suo corpo a quello di Joshua perdendosi dentro di lui. I baci infuocati e poi l'assaggio di ogni sua parte.   
E l'affondo passionale e rabbioso ma anche disperato, la ricerca di qualcosa che aveva perso e non avrebbe più trovato.  
Poi si tendeva, gemeva più forte e si abbandonava all'orgasmo.  
Gabriel si eccitò su quelle scene. Kari aveva una sensualità sua, era erotico.  
Poi il film si portò sul finale, in quella scena registrata quella notte fra Kari e Niky, quel bacio sulla fronte e poi il dormire fra le sue braccia cercando il suo amore e la sua pace.   
Bloccò il tutto sul bacio di Kari a Niky e, perfettamente levigato, ignorando la propria erezione, fissò lo schermo riflettendo.  
Per Kari, Joshua era suo padre. Non lo amava davvero come un normale uomo poteva amare il suo compagno. Lo amava come Kari pensava inconsciamente di dover amare suo padre. Visto che il suo vero padre l'aveva ferito e lo odiava, aveva trovato una figura di rimpiazzo più soddisfacente. Joshua aveva il suo brutto carattere, però alla fine Kari non poteva fare a meno di suo padre. Non anche di quello. Non poteva sopportare di perdere anche lui.   
Niky, dunque, era il fratello.  
Kari da lui cercava quello che, sempre nella sua mente e a livello inconscio, pensava di dover avere dal fratello.  
Amore. Un amore più dolce di quello che otteneva dal padre. Col padre era un amore forte e passionale che spazzava via tutto. Quello con Niky doveva essere un amore dolce, tenero, lenitivo.  
Kari era innamorato di Niky, ma siccome Niky era il compagno di Chris, un suo amico, non superava un certo limite. Se non fosse stato così, sarebbe già andato a letto con lui ma ci poteva giurare, Gabriel, che se fosse successo sarebbe stato molto delicato e pieno d'attenzioni, niente a che fare col sesso doveroso e selvaggio con Joshua.   
Joshua l'aiutava nella sua vita, si assicurava che non cadesse e non facesse cavolate, gli doveva riconoscenza per avergli ridato un senso ed una vita.   
Ma per Niky era diverso.  
Niky gli aveva ridato la voglia di vivere bene. Kari amava Niky.   
Ma non come una persona normale poteva amare un altro ragazzo, si disse Gabriel sicuro.  
Lo amava come Kari era profondamente convinto che si dovesse amare un fratello.  
Il fratello era un rifugio sicuro quando le cose col padre si facevano difficili. Il fratello era quello che lo capiva meglio. Il fratello era il vero compagno di vita.  
Gabriel pensò che l'unica fortuna era che Niky, invece, amava Chris.  
Niky era una persona normale, si disse. Non era stato deviato come Kari.  
Niky trovava Kari un amico, quasi un fratello. Un fratello nel senso comune del termine. Mentre amava Chris.   
Gabriel, completata la sua analisi lucida e razionale che un eccellente psicoterapista avrebbe potuto fare solo dopo anni e anni di studi e sedute, passò al suo piano personale.  
Per prima cosa mise a fuoco ciò che voleva, quello per cui era lì.  
Poi, fissando con occhi sottili e carichi di un'oscurità tangibile, focalizzò l'ostacolo sul suo schermo.  
Niky ed il suo sguardo dolce.  
Dopo di questo, dalla sua mente, sgorgarono tutti i dettagli di quel che avrebbe fatto.  
Con estrema lucidità e organizzazione machiavellica, senza un briciolo di pietà.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguite i miei aggiornamenti sulla mia pagina FB e se volete, fatemi domande: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/


	34. L'hard disk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Joshua ha l'accesso al computer di Gabriel e può vedere dentro i suoi segreti. Nonostante si aspettava il peggio, non era di certo pronto a ciò che trova. Perché la realtà supera sempre l'immaginazione e non è facile affrontare la verità, questa volta, anche se l'hanno cercata ed aspettata a mille mani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione, il contenuto di questo capitolo non è per stomaci delicati. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

CAPITOLO XXXIII:   
L’HARD DISK

"Sei un errore di Dio  
Piangi, ammasso di carne inutile  
Sono ben consapevole di come faccia male  
Ed ancora non mi fai entrare  
Adesso, butto giù la porta"

[\- Placebo - Song to say goodbye -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7bxXjQL3cY)

Joshua aveva trovato la persona giusta.  
Era contento di averla trovata, finalmente, visto che Kari era al limite.  
Molti dei litigi ultimi erano perché Kari voleva estirpare una volta per tutte Gabriel dalla sua vita, ma visto che anche se l'avesse fatto quello sarebbe sicuramente tornato, dovevano aspettare di trovare delle prove incriminanti, sicuri che ormai ce ne fossero.  
Dovevano toglierselo definitivamente di torno.  
Ormai non si poteva più avere riguardo di alcun tipo.  
Era vero che Gabriel aveva avuto una vita difficile, però poi si era liberato del padre. Se si fosse limitato a quello sarebbe andato bene, ma era successo troppo tardi.  
Ormai qualcosa in lui si era spezzato e l’aveva rovinato definitivamente.  
Ne era certo.  
Ne era assolutamente certo.  
Frank continuava a non rispondere al telefono, però gli scriveva che era ancora vivo e che stava lavorando, di fidarsi.  
Joshua parcheggiò per incontrare quel nuovo hacker che aveva conosciuto giorni fa.  
Era certo fosse la persona giusta.  
Aveva detto che aveva metodi illegali e quindi ci voleva tempo, spazio e denaro. Joshua gli aveva dato tutto assicurandosi che non potesse ritorcersi tutto contro. Aveva sempre un sistema per evitare i contraccolpi.  
Salì nell'edificio del quartiere popolare e suonò al campanello due volte, la porta si aprì e lui entrò.  
L'hacker era una ragazza punk che al solo sguardo spaventava, piena di piercing, i capelli più stravaganti mai visti e con dei tatuaggi che spuntavano ovunque.  
Aveva delle belle curve e dei vestiti strappati.  
\- Allora? - Chiese Joshua ansioso.  
Le aveva corrisposto l'anticipo pattuito, ma il grosso l'avrebbe ottenuto alla fine del lavoro.  
La ragazza rispose buttandosi sulla sedia davanti al computer, gambe larghe e gomma da masticare in bocca.  
\- Ti ho chiamato appena ho avuto l'accesso. Ci ho lavorato un casino, mi dovresti dare di più! -   
Joshua prese la sedia e si mise accanto a lei per guardare, ignorò la sua richiesta e sbrigativo disse con l'ansia e la tensione che cresceva a livelli smisurati:  
\- Hai già guardato? - Lei scosse la testa.  
\- Sono cazzi che riguardano te. - Joshua allora la fissò per un attimo incredulo.  
\- Vuoi dire che ora non guarderai? - Lei a quel punto gli fece l'occhiolino.  
\- Certo che sì! - Joshua scosse il capo e per un attimo apprezzò quella buffa ragazza.  
\- Dai... - La incitò impaziente.  
A quel punto lei aprì quello che aveva scaricato.  
\- Principalmente si tratta di due cartelle. Una è 'papà' e l'altra 'miei'. - Joshua sentì qualcosa dietro la nuca corrergli lungo la spina dorsale ed era freddo.  
Brividi.  
Qualcosa non andava.  
\- Apri la prima. - Quando aprì la prima si ritrovò davanti ad una serie di filmati datati molti anni prima, Joshua fece due calcoli veloci, erano di quando Kari era piccolo. Il sangue cominciò a rallentare nelle vene mentre il cuore, al contrario, andava più veloce. Da un lato aveva il sacro terrore di guardare, dall'altro era consapevole che a quel punto era inevitabile. La lotta finì quando lei aprì il primo video e davanti a loro il tanto temuto timore di Joshua prese vita.  
Una specie di incubo da quando gli si era insinuato il dubbio che a Gabriel fosse piaciuto quello che da piccoli suo padre aveva fatto fare a lui e a Kari.   
Le immagini riprese negli anni novanta presero vita davanti a lui.  
Due bambini, uno dai capelli neri e corti, più grande, e l'altro ricci e più piccolo costretti a fare cose che nessun bambino avrebbe mai dovuto fare.  
Si vedeva che la cinepresa era vecchia e la mano non molto ferma, si sentiva anche la voce che diceva cosa fare, che cercava di parlare piano. All'epoca non era capace di togliere i dettagli sonori indesiderati, così in quel primo filmato si vedevano i due bambini eseguire quello che la voce fuori campo diceva. Erano entrambi spaventati e capivano che non era più un bel gioco, ma una cosa strana e sbagliata. C'era qualcosa di poco piacevole. I filmati successivi continuarono, le riprese migliorarono, la voce parlava sempre meno. Chiaramente prima venivano istruiti e costretti. I bambini facevano sempre delle determinate cose da adulti.   
Proseguendo le cose diventavano più spinte e meno innocenti di qualche carezza e bacio.  
Proseguendo il grande dominava il piccolo e quegli abbracci che potevano anche essere teneri era diventato osceno.   
Lo scenario una camera, un letto, dei vestiti tolti ed uno sguardo rabbioso prima e spento poi.  
Lo sguardo di Kari era sempre più rassegnato e vuoto, mano a mano che i filmati andavano avanti.   
I baci miglioravano ed anche la padronanza del fratello maggiore. Fino a che riuscì a filmare l'orgasmo di Gabriel, un Gabriel grandicello, disorientato davanti a quanto successo mentre Kari lo fissava con dei grandi occhi increduli che l'avesse davvero potuto fare.  
Gli era piaciuto.  
Quello era stato il vero limite di Kari.  
Joshua vide nei suoi occhi familiari il buio invaderlo e la rabbia riprenderlo, il rifiuto, la voglia di farla finita. Joshua pensò che si sarebbe ammazzato. Quello era lo sguardo della morte. Però fortunatamente se ne era andato, era scappato dopo un litigio furioso con Gabriel.   
Senza quello forse avrebbe resistito ancora fino a farla finita in un altro modo.   
Quell'episodio umiliante e terribile aveva dato vita all'ira della tigre che aveva visto all'inizio, una contrarietà netta.   
Joshua ripensò a quando l'aveva rivisto.  
I suoi occhi erano tornati spenti, vuoti, bui e tormentato. La rabbia era andata via, però era tornata dopo che l'aveva preso con sé ed obbligato a disintossicarsi, allora si era infuriato di nuovo. Col senno di poi poteva dire che quella sua rabbia intermittente era sempre stata la sua salvezza.   
Dopo di questo il sonno. Un sonno per dimenticare di essere vivo e di essere un morto incapace di morire.   
Kari in realtà era attaccato alla vita, per questo aveva scelto quelle strade, quelle in grado di farlo sopravvivere in qualche modo, anche se male e dolorosamente. Forse poteva sembrare il contrario, ma era così. Kari aveva sempre voluto vivere ed era solo grazie a quello che ce l'aveva fatta davvero, gli aiuti erano stati importanti, ma era stato solo grazie a lui stesso.  
La ragazza, shockata da quanto trovato, era raggelata nel fissare quell'elenco di filmati datati.   
Non sapeva dire niente. Non ce la faceva. Erano state delle visioni orribili ed insostenibili.   
Non c'erano filmati di Gabriel o di Kari da soli, forse non ne aveva fatti, ma quando era rimasto solo il grande, perché il padre non aveva continuato in qualche altro modo?   
“Forse ha filmato lo stesso ma a Gabriel non interessava rivedere...”  
Pensò. Se era una questione di ricordarsi del fratello in qualche distorto e malato modo, allora aveva senso conservare solo quelli di loro due insieme.  
\- Apri l'altra cartella. - Disse freddo mentre stentava a controllarsi. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa fare per primo, il cuore batteva fortissimo ed aveva una gran voglia di vomitare, ma non aveva idea che il peggio sarebbe arrivato solo ora.  
Forse si poteva chiudere gli occhi per spirito di sopravvivenza, però il male sarebbe esistito lo stesso. Per vincerlo bisognava guardarlo e calpestarlo. Perché si poteva.  
Lasciava il segno, un segno indelebile, ma lo poteva calpestare ed uccidere. Almeno quello.  
Lei eseguì. Nell'altra cartella c'era una divisione fra 'foto' e 'video'. Già questo ritorse lo stomaco di Joshua.  
Aprirono i video.   
Anche quelli erano datati, ma erano degli ultimi anni, partivano intorno al 2005 circa in poi.  
La videocamera era sistemata su un cavalletto in un angolo della camera.  
Per un momento Joshua si chiese lucidamente come mai le riprese, poi si rispose altrettanto lucidamente.  
“È l'eredità del padre, gli ha insegnato che il piacere doveva essere filmato.”  
Le prime inquadrature erano dei ragazzi. Non erano bambini. La cosa stupì Joshua.   
Erano dei ragazzi che ridevano, alcuni erano poco virili, altri confusi e disorientati.   
Li attirava, li frequentava e dopo che diventavano suoi ragazzi, cominciava coi giochi speciali, si disse Joshua amaro mentre lo schifo saliva da dentro di sé fin nella gola chiusa.  
Gabriel compariva e cominciavano a fare sesso. Erano intorno ai venti anni, quindi non si trattava di pedofilia e soprattutto erano consenzienti, era solo un filmare i giochi erotici privati.   
Però poi, dopo che si cominciava apparentemente con entusiasmo e convinzione, qualcosa cambiava.  
Gabriel diventava nervoso e mano a mano che andavano avanti si capiva che il meccanismo si inceppava.  
Poi i ragazzi si fermavano, lo consolavano e cercavano di rilassarlo e dirgli che forse era la videocamera che lo inibiva, lui diceva che lo aiutava, che andava bene. Ci riprovava e matematicamente si interrompevano di nuovo.  
Poi gli altri proponevano di riprovarci un'altra volta, erano sempre molto dolci e comprensivi. Nel vederli Joshua trovava in loro qualcosa di stranamente familiare, ma non sapeva inquadrare bene cosa.  
Il primo colpo era quello di sorpresa che stordiva. Quando cominciava a picchiare il ragazzo, e così con tutti gli altri inquadrati, il filmato porno si trasformava in qualcosa di macabro. Gabriel cominciava a gridare furioso cose incomprensibili, poi picchiava e dopo di che, quando cominciava ad essere troppo il sangue, li soffocava.   
Joshua poteva distinguere solo una cosa, nei suoi vaneggiamenti.  
'Non sei tu. Non sei tu.'  
Come se parlasse con qualcuno che non c'era ma che cercava.  
Dopo i primi filmati simili, Joshua interruppe decidendo di evitare, però fu attirato da un filmato a metà. Erano una ventina, in tutto.   
C'era un ferma immagine prima di aprire l'icona. Era la prima scena filmata.  
Joshua si fermò perché gli sembrò di vedere Kari, quindi chiese di aprirlo.  
Non era Kari ma era uno molto somigliante a lui, infatti Gabriel prima di sistemare la videocamera su un cavalletto, si era perso a fare i primi piani del ragazzo, i suoi occhi da tigre, i ricci castani tenuti corti in un taglio leggermente moderno, il corpo atletico, la bocca vagamente a cuore e con il labbro inferiore carnoso. Anche i tratti ricordavano molto Kari.  
“Somigliano tutti a lui! Ma questo in modo impressionante!”  
Questa volta ebbe conferma. Gabriel aveva provato ad immaginare suo fratello da grande e ci era andato molto vicino, crescendo era diventato così come quel ragazzo, naturalmente non uguale ma molto simile.  
Le cose con lui andarono meglio, ma quando nell'amplesso che Gabriel stava finalmente per avere, questi chiamò 'Kari', il ragazzo lo corresse dicendo il proprio nome. Gabriel si era fermato come se fosse tornato alla realtà più drasticamente che mai.   
'Ti sei confuso... capita... Kari è il tuo ex? ' Gabriel dapprincipio era rimasto sotto shock.   
'Non importa, comunque... non sono Kari, sono Etienne...' Disse cercando di essere dolce per farlo riprendere... questa fu l'ultima frase che il ragazzo disse. Nell'ucciderlo, Gabriel ci mise particolarmente rabbia, fu molto cruento, il sangue schizzò ovunque sporcando tutto, specie lui stesso. Alla fine, con voce roca ed aria raggelante, quell'aria dove solo un altro che viene dallo stesso inferno può capire, disse:  
'No, non sei Kari... non lo sei nemmeno tu... '  
Joshua per un attimo si chiese se lui cercasse dei ragazzi che potessero essere veramente Kari, o se semplicemente cercava qualcuno con cui potersi illudere. Erano ragazzi che gli sembrava potessero essere Kari, ma era consapevole che non erano lui, di conseguenza sperava solo che potessero aiutarlo a ritrovare quella sensazione che gli piaceva e che non aveva più avuto?  
O forse era una vera ricerca di suo fratello?  
Una ricerca anomala.  
“Pensava che facendo sesso con lui l'avrebbe riconosciuto?”  
Qualunque fosse la vera risposta, la verità principale era una.  
Gabriel aveva cercato di fatto Kari con disperazione e nel non trovarlo aveva riversato la sua rabbia, il suo odio e la sua frustrazione sui poveri ragazzi trovati.  
Gabriel era un assassino seriale.   
Joshua, facendosi forza e cercando di trattenere i conati di vomito per quanto aveva visto, con una rigidità quasi mortale, disse di continuare a guardare l'altra cartella, quella delle foto.  
Lì c'erano foto recenti di quei giorni, aveva fotografato Kari in tutti i modi possibili ed immaginabili, con chiunque gli si era avvicinato. Non l'aveva stupito, dopotutto.  
Alcune erano state modificate con un programma e al posto di Niky aveva messo sé stesso. Questo lo tese di nuovo, corrugò la fronte. Stonava in qualche modo. Era come una specie di aggravante o di degenerazione. Non capiva bene in che modo, avendo visto tutti quei filmati era chiaro che Gabriel era ossessionato dal fratello, ora che l'aveva ritrovato il minimo è che lo seguisse e che facesse dei fotomontaggi.  
Però era diverso.  
\- C'è un'altra cartella di questo bastardo. - Disse lei rigida e dura. Joshua per un momento si chiese come facesse a rimanere ancora lì a guardare tutta quella roba, lui aveva un gran motivo per resistere, ma lei no.  
La cartella si chiamava 'nuovo' e basta.   
Lei l'aprì, dentro c'era un video intitolato 'Kari'.   
\- È di ieri notte. - Disse lei come se l'accoltellasse.  
Cosa aveva fatto?  
Per un momento pensò assurdamente che avesse preso Kari e avesse filmato una violenza su di lui, che potesse avergli già fatto tutto quello che aveva filmato in quegli ultimi anni.  
Il suo telefono squillò e vedendo che era Frank che cercava di contattare da molto, rispose indicando di far partire il video. Era troppo importante.  
Quello era il primo video con un sottofondo musicale.   
\- Frank... - Disse Joshua perdendosi la sua risposta nel riconoscere la voce di Chris che cantava Sleeper. Proprio quella, si disse.  
Il cuore cominciò a battere folle nel petto, di nuovo. Gli faceva anche male.  
Era la paura, quella. La paura che stava per vedere la morte di Kari. Era quella la parte peggiore di tutte. Essere arrivato tardi. Non poteva, non poteva essere.


	35. La verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ormai sappiamo cos'è Gabriel e lo sa anche Joshua, ma Frank trova le prove per incriminarlo legalmente. A questo punto Joshua capisce cosa vuole fare Gabriel, ma potrebbe essere tardi, i tempismi di ognuno potrebbero essere pessimi e se fosse così, Kari non se lo perdonerebbe mai. Siamo nella parte cruciale della storia, dove bisogna prepararsi a tutto, la parte non per stomaci delicati.

CAPITOLO XXXIV:   
LA VERITÀ

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari20.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/joshua17.jpg)

"mentre te ne vai via 

mi ricorda che è tempo di uccidere 

in questo fatidico giorno 

Ci vediamo all’amara fine

Dal momento in cui ci siamo intercettati 

sembra proprio come un suicidio lento e triste, 

che diventa sempre più triste

Amo vederti correre in giro  
e ora ti posso vedere  
correre da me  
a braccia spalancate  
(Ci vediamo all’amara fine)  
Raggiungere il punto più interno  
devo solo raggiungere il punto più interno  
sentire il tuo grido

preparati alla fine"

[\- Placebo The bitter end -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOBeubfr-xY)

La voce sbrigativa di Frank parlava concitata al telefono, mentre Joshua ascoltava con metà cervello e l’altra metà fissava lo schermo del computer.  
\- Joshua, ho trovato le prove concrete di tutto. Gabriel è un assassino seriale, negli ultimi cinque-sei anni ha ammazzato un sacco di ragazzi e li ha sotterrati in un posto che doveva essere sicuro. Aveva un rifugio, è stato un casino trovarlo, per poco non ho mollato, ma l'ho trovato. La casa reagisce al luminol, è piena di sangue, specie la camera da letto. E nel giardino sotterrati ci sono tantissimi corpi! Sono ragazzi di strada, senzatetto tossici o che si prostituivano o senza genitori e nessuno, lui li tirava su, li curava, li aiutava e poi li ammazzava! -   
\- Hai dimenticato li circuiva e li faceva innamorare, solo dopo averli scopati e non essere riuscito ad avere un orgasmo, li ammazzava! - Rispose Joshua come in automatico.   
\- Come diavolo fai a saperlo? - Chiese Frank capendo che se lo sapeva c'era qualcosa di grave nell'aria.  
\- Ho avuto l'accesso al suo laptop. Ha filmato tutto. Suo padre lo filmava e quindi lui ha preso quella mania. -  
\- È stato tanto bravo a fare in modo che nessuno trovasse mai niente per poter continuare indisturbato... e filmava tutto? -   
\- Le ossessioni sono la rovina delle persone! Se avesse trovato ciò che cercava avrebbe avuto bisogno di rivederlo per eccitarsi... -   
\- Cosa diavolo cercava? Pensavo che il suo piacere fosse ammazzare perché era impotente! -   
\- È impotente perché si eccitava solo con suo fratello. Cercava Kari. - Frank capì la portata della scoperta ed imprecò.  
\- Chiama la polizia e fallo arrestare, è pericoloso, se si avvicina di nuovo... - Ma Joshua si perse il resto della voce di Frank perché il video con la canzone Sleeper, riportava gli ultimi giorni di Kari filmati di nascosto, in alcuni punti c'erano solo delle foto.  
Da non aveva idea dove, aveva filmato casa loro, all'interno, tutti i momenti principali del suo ragazzo. A volte solo, a volte con Niky, a volte con lui. Aveva messo in evidenza i momenti di sesso con lui. E poi si fermava nel finale su una scena probabilmente proprio di ieri sera, quando lui e Kari avevano litigato e poi era venuto Niky a calmarlo. Vide quanto era accaduto che già si era immaginato. C'era un ferma immagina di qualche secondo su Kari che baciava Niky sulla fronte, poi concludeva con Kari che si addormentava fra le braccia di Niky.  
“Se non fosse quello che è, sarebbe un perfetto video alternativo per Sleeper.”  
Pensò assurdamente prima di passare al fatto cruciale del discorso.  
\- Cazzo! - Imprecò alzandosi di scatto mentre la ragazza lo guardava stranita. Su tutte le porcate viste, quel video era la meno grave. Certo vedere quell'uomo che aveva proprio davanti a lei fare sesso con un altro ragazzo era davvero strano, però non era la cosa grave, secondo lei.  
Però lui era impallidito.  
\- Frank, porta avanti l'indagine, recupera le prove e tutto... io devo andare... -   
\- Cosa hai visto? - Chiese Frank allarmato.  
\- So cosa vuole fare Gabriel! -   
\- Punta a Kari, no? Se lo vuole riprendere... - Certo non era chiaro il come, visto che teoricamente Kari si rifiutava di riavvicinarlo.  
\- Per Gabriel c'è un ostacolo per arrivare a Kari. - Disse mentre recuperava le sue cose e si faceva dare l'usb con tutto il materiale.   
\- E quale sarebbe? - Chiese l'altro che non stava nemmeno più nella pelle.   
Joshua lasciò i soldi in contanti sul tavolo della ragazza ed uscì, sbattendo la porta rispose a Frank.  
\- Niky! - Fu come una sentenza di morte che fece rabbrividire Frank il quale aveva saputo la storia da Joshua.   
Niky era il ragazzo che aveva contribuito ad aiutare Kari nell'ultimo anno.   
“Pensa che sia il suo rimpiazzo, lo toglierà di mezzo!”

in macchina, Joshua si mise a correre come un pazzo verso il loro quartiere e per prima cosa chiamò Niky nella speranza che fosse in tempo.  
Con un'imprecazione si rese conto che non rispondeva. Allora chiamò subito Chris perché a quell'ora dovevano essere insieme a casa. Nemmeno lui rispose.  
A quel punto, aumentando la velocità e bruciando semafori rossi, tentò con Kari. Il suo cuore divenne un martello pneumatico, quando rispose respirò di sollievo.  
\- Kari è lì Niky? - Kari, il quale non si aspettava di certo una domanda simile con un tono tanto grave, scattò subito in piedi.  
\- No, perché? -   
\- E Chris? -   
\- No cazzo, non c'è nessuno! -   
\- Quando li hai visti? - Per un momento Joshua pensò che era impossibile aver fatto qualcosa a tutti e due.  
“Forse stanno solo scopando.” Pensò sperandolo ardentemente.  
\- Oggi alle prove... dai, mi stai facendo prendere un colpo! -   
\- Non rispondono al telefono... - Non gli poteva dire tutto per telefono, come poteva? Era una cosa terribile... però doveva mandarlo a controllare a tutti i costi. Lì per lì lo prese il panico, non sapeva come comportarsi.  
Poteva anche chiamare la polizia per niente...  
\- Staranno scopando! Scusa, ma mi chiami per questo? - Kari voleva sperare fosse così, in realtà.  
Joshua sospirò e decise su due piedi mentre per poco non usciva di strada facendo una curva.  
\- Vai a controllare subito e sbrigati poi dimmi se ci sono e stanno bene! -   
\- Se non mi dici perché giuro che ti prendo a calci quando arrivi! - Sbottò ancora Kari rabbioso.  
Joshua imprecò.  
\- Merda! Fallo e basta! Devi sempre discutere! - Sperò di convincerlo, era importante, ma lui era più testardo, come sempre.  
\- È successo qualcosa? - Silenzio. - Hai scoperto qualcosa? Dimmi cosa cazzo hai scoperto! Perché sei preoccupato per Niky? Cazzo! - Kari cominciò a sparare domande a raffica e Joshua non poteva rispondere a tutto. Però all'ennesima gridò per farlo muovere.  
\- SÌ ED È UN GRAN CASINO! VAI SUBITO DA LORO, SE STANNO BENE NON FARE UN CAZZO E CHIAMA LA POLIZIA! CI VEDIAMO DA LORO, STO ARRIVANDO! -   
Kari mise subito giù il telefono, non gli serviva altro. Corse fuori di casa e prese la macchina per essere ancora più veloce, il tempo di una promessa a sé stesso ed arrivò.  
\- Se è successo qualcosa a Niky giuro che lo trovo e lo ammazzo! -   
Si era trattenuto a stento per molto tempo, ora quella poteva essere la fatidica goccia che faceva traboccare il vaso.  
Per anni non aveva pensato al suo passato per non finire preda della rabbia e di un'irrazionale quantomai pericolosa reazione.  
Ora quella reazione stava per arrivare.  
Il cancello della villa era aperto, non era un buon segno, si disse.  
Arrivato davanti alla porta di casa suonò e batté i pugni, vedendo che non rispondeva nessuno corse dietro a rotta di collo saltando aiuole e qualunque cosa ci fosse, poi arrivò alla porta sul retro, buttò letteralmente all'aria un vaso, prese la chiave ed entrò.   
Quando fu dentro chiamò Niky e Chris a gran voce.   
Se lo sentiva. Dopo quello che aveva detto Joshua era certo che fosse successo qualcosa. Certissimo.  
Dovette percorrere tutto il pianoterra per arrivare al soggiorno apparentemente vuoto.  
\- Dove cazzo sono... - Stava per andare su di sopra sperando di trovarli a letto, quando una scia attirò la sua attenzione. Andava dalla cucina al bagno.  
Il gelo in un istante.  
Il gelo nel sangue e nel cuore, si rese conto d'avere un anima ed averla persa mentre vide quel sangue a terra.  
Seguì lentamente la scia come se avesse dei piombi sui piedi. Era tutto rallentato ed ovattato. Il mondo fischiava qualcosa che lo stordiva. Poi arrivò proprio là.  
Al bagno dei piedi sporgevano dalla porta.   
Chris era riverso in una pozza di sangue. Il suo.  
E non si muoveva.  
Aveva cercato di arrivare al bagno perché era lì che aveva dimenticato il cellulare, aveva cercato di chiamare aiuto ma era svenuto prima.  
“Svenuto, svenuto, non morto...”  
Si ripeté mentre guardando in quel nuovo incubo sentiva troppe sensazioni familiari.  
Voleva disfarsene. Voleva mandarle via.  
Ed invece erano lì tornate per lui.  
Si inginocchiò a terra nel suo sangue, lo girò per vedere dove fosse ferito e vide che aveva un’accoltellata sul fianco.  
Se voleva ucciderlo avrebbe dovuto metterglielo nella gola, quel coltello.  
Lo pensò perché gli avevano insegnato cosa fare per uccidere e cosa solo per ferire, quando era per strada.   
In trance chiamò il 911, poi mise una mano sulla ferita che sperava non fosse profonda e lo schiaffeggiò sperando che fosse vivo, doveva esserlo.  
\- Chris, Chris, cazzo... - Lo chiamò agitato mentre il gelo di prima lasciava spazio al fuoco, un fuoco che cominciava a bruciare.   
L'ovattamento divenne un rumore assordante di tamburi che scandivano un tempo che andava in crescendo.  
Finalmente Chris reagì, quando aprì gli occhi era stremato e sofferente, fece una smorfia e mise le mani su quella di Kari, sulla ferita.  
Quando lo mise a fuoco, si attivò una luce di speranza.  
\- Niky... l'ha preso lui... devi trovarlo, Kari... devi... -   
E quella voglia di gridare, quella rabbia cieca, quel desiderio di farla finita per sempre.   
Non poteva sporcare quello che aveva trovato. Era la prima cosa bella della sua vita.  
Non poteva.  
\- Cosa ha detto? Chris, dimmelo! - Chris cercò di fare mente locale per ricordarsi qualcosa di utile.  
\- Che... che ti avrebbe ripreso... che eri suo... che nessuno ti avrebbe più portato via dopo tanta fatica... - Kari cercò di mettere da parte il fastidio per quei vaneggiamenti così come anche la propria stessa voce che gli diceva 'ecco, lo sapevo!'  
\- Chris io non so dov'è! Come cazzo faccio?! - Non aveva idea di dove potesse averlo portato, era ovvio che non era nella sua camera d’albergo e per un momento pensò d'aver perso perché se non arrivava in tempo, sarebbe stata la fine.  
La voglia di uccidere e combattere stava scemando, ma Chris gli prese la mano e strinse quanto poté, poi con la disperazione e la paura negli occhi, riuscì a dire:  
\- L'ho seguito in questi giorni... perché non mi piaceva come guardava Niky... con odio... ha affittato un'altra camera in un albergo, è il Crystal. - Dopo di questo si lasciò andare dal dolore troppo forte.  
Kari era fortemente combattuto su cosa fare.  
Da un lato non poteva lasciarlo lì, poi doveva chiamare Joshua, dirlo alla polizia e fare un sacco di altre cose logiche e giuste, ma dall'altro era questione di attimi e secondi.  
Ma soprattutto era vera una cosa.  
Gabriel era suo. L'avrebbe risolta lui una volta per tutte, come andava fatto. Non gli importava più di niente, se perdeva anche quello comunque non avrebbe più voluto vivere. Quindi adesso basta così, si disse.  
Sentendo le sirene della polizia e dell'ambulanza arrivare, lo lasciò e corse fuori velocissimo.  
Uscì con la macchina un istante prima che arrivassero i soccorsi.  
Era sporco di sangue sui vestiti e sulle mani, si toccò il viso per cercare di tornare in sé ma non riusciva a pensare. Aveva focalizzato quell'hotel e si ripeteva le sue parole, quelle che Chris gli aveva detto su Gabriel.  
Percorse la strada a tempo di record, mentre il cuore pompava velocissimo e la testa esplodeva. Ora il mondo era una scheggia impazzita intorno a sé, tendeva tutti i muscoli e respirava affrettato.  
Doveva sbrigarsi, si ripeteva. Doveva sbrigarsi...   
“Adesso la faccio finita! Dovevo fidarmi di me stesso e cacciarlo con le cattive!”  
Ma non aveva veramente idea di che cosa aveva fatto per lui Gabriel in tutti quegli anni. Non lo sapeva proprio.

Quando scese davanti all'albergo in questione, sperò ardentemente che lui ci fosse; entrato il receptionist lo guardò impressionato e preoccupato visto che era sporco del sangue di Chris sul viso.  
\- Signore, sta bene? - Kari però ragionava per priorità e sbattendo il pugno sporco di rosso sul bancone, lo prese per il colletto e lo attirò a sé.  
\- Sicuramente hai ricevuto istruzioni, ti conviene seguirle alla lettera o non avrai una faccia di cui preoccuparti! - Esclamò feroce e ad un centimetro dal suo viso.  
Il signore si spaventò a morte e alzò le mani, poi disse solo un numero.  
\- Stanza 317! -   
Kari lo lasciò fregandosene altamente delle conseguenze di tutto.  
Vide solo con la coda dell'occhio l'uomo lasciare l'edificio e scappare.   
Erano quelle le istruzioni, dedusse mentre saliva al sesto piano.   
Indicargli la camera ed andarsene.   
A quel punto, Kari sapeva di essere solo ed in un vago incerto momento di lucidità, scrisse un sms a Joshua.  
'Crystal.' Solo questo. Non riusciva a ragionare oltre. Non riusciva a capire niente.   
Voleva solo questo.  
Voleva solo arrivare in tempo.  
Non si assicurò che l'sms partisse, mise il telefono in tasca prima di vedere che non prendeva la linea in ascensore.  
Poteva chiamare la polizia, poteva fare tante cose, ma il ricordo dei filmati di suo padre era di nuovo vivido in lui. Quella sensazione di sbagliare, perché aveva sempre pensato di essere lui quello che sbagliava in qualche modo... glielo faceva fare, no? Glielo permetteva. Lo faceva. Eseguiva.  
E poi quella di essere sporco. Quando cercava di lavarsi e poi non si sentiva mai pulito.  
Ricordò molto bene cosa aveva provato quando aveva realizzato con certezza che a Gabriel piaceva. Quante volte aveva sperato che con la nuova dose di droga si potesse dimenticare per sempre?  
Una lobotomia, si diceva. Un elettroshock.  
Non voleva ricordare di tutte quelle volte.  
Poteva far loro di tutto. Li aveva minacciati.   
E se mandava in giro quei filmati? Quante volte ne avevano avuto paura... come se la colpa fosse loro, come se fossero loro nell'errore. Come se loro dovessero vergognarsene e nasconderlo per proteggersi.  
Ma non avere più nemmeno Gabriel dalla sua parte, per lui era stata la fine, la goccia.  
Ed ora Gabriel era tornato per riconsegnargli intatto l'incubo da cui era scappato per anni ed anni in tutti i modi possibili.  
No, era ora di finirla.  
Per questo Kari non aveva chiamato nessuno e ci era andato da solo.  
Perché non voleva essere fermato.

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/abisso.jpeg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/dormiente.jpeg)


	36. Una macabra storia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel inizia col suo piano per riprendersi le sue emozioni, perciò Kari. È ora di vederlo alle prese con Niky a cui spiega tutto ciò che ha fatto e che vuole fare e soprattutto perché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niky è ispirato ad una persona reale, ciò in cui crede lui, che spesso accenno e spiego, sono le cose che questa persona ripete sempre e per renderlo al meglio sono stata fedele a tutto ciò che lui ha sempre detto. Bisogna comunque avere sempre stomaco anche se qua si scoprono 'solo' le carte definitivamente. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

CAPITOLO XXXV:   
UNA MACABRA STORIA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki17.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/gabriel4.jpg)

"Andarsene per rimediare un’ingiustizia  
Un’altra battaglia a Babilonia  
Sfortunato, ma pieno di fede  
Oh, oh, oh  
Sono tutti pazzi qui?  
Qualcuno vuole una guerra, guerra?  
Tutti pazzi, pazzi"

[\- 30 second to Mars - Hail to the victor -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeMt-no2LW0)

Aperti gli occhi, si sentì la bocca impastata e la testa pesantissima, faticava a muoversi in qualunque modo e per un momento nemmeno ci provò.  
Tentò di fare mente locale per capire dove fosse e cosa fosse successo, poi il flash del viso di Gabriel a casa sua, una cosa fuori posto in qualche modo. Non sarebbe dovuto entrare. Perché?  
Avevano parlato tutti e tre di Kari. Loro chi?  
Lui, Gabriel e Chris... Chris... dov'era Chris? Perché pensando a lui aveva una sgradevole sensazione?  
Cercò di concentrarsi ma la testa gli faceva molto male, quindi capì che non era sgradevole quella sensazione.  
Era paura e terrore... ma non per sé stesso... per qualcosa che aveva visto succedere a Chris.  
\- Se stai cercando di ricordare sappi che la testa sarà confusa ancora per qualche minuto, se vuoi ti spiego io cosa è successo... - La voce apparentemente gentile di Gabriel, gli fece alzare finalmente la testa e lo vide.  
Era davanti a lui.  
\- Cosa? -   
Sembrava pulito ed in ordine come sempre, era seduto sul letto davanti a lui. Capì di essere legato ad una sedia al centro di una camera d'albergo.  
\- Se può esserti di conforto, per una ferita come quella molti se la cavano. Ci ho pensato, prima di farlo. Il rischio di lasciarmi un testimone è alto, ma mi dispiaceva. È troppo talentuoso, quel ragazzo, per non dargli nemmeno un'occasione di cavarsela. E poi avrei piacere di sentirlo cantare ancora Sleeper. Ho sentito un po' dei vostri CD ma quella canzone mi ha incantato. Però sono di parte... - Conversava tranquillamente come se Niky non avesse i polsi legati dietro la sedia.   
\- Cosa... cosa hai fatto a Chris? - La voce tremò, la paura ormai stava vincendo la confusione ed il dolore.   
Gli occhi gli divennero lucidi mentre, guardando in Gabriel, capì che oltre al bene esisteva anche il male.   
Un male che si generava con altro male.   
\- L'ho ferito al fianco, sono stato attento a non trafiggere organi, se non muore dissanguato e viene ricucito in tempo, se la caverà. -   
Niky tremò e cominciò a piangere, incapace di resistere, ragionare e tentare qualcosa di utile.  
Non c'era niente, al momento, dentro di sé se non paura che Chris morisse.  
Non era nemmeno in pensiero per sé stesso... in quell'istante c'era solo Chris e quella ferita che lo stava uccidendo .  
E pregò. Perché la prima cosa che veniva da fare alle persone disperate era comunque pregare, anche se non credevano in Dio. Però se ci credevano, la preghiera era ancora più ovvia.  
Per Niky non c'era più niente altro da fare, cancellò tutto. Gli avvertimenti, i segnali, tutti i discorsi fatti fino a quel momento. Ogni cosa che riguardava quella storia che poteva dargli risposte e colpe e magari soluzioni, venne spazzato via.  
Restava solo lo spazio di pregare Dio che Chris ce la facesse e non morisse. Niente altro.  
Niky chiuse così gli occhi e abbandonò la testa all'indietro, verso l'alto.   
Si mise a parlare sotto voce invocando Dio e la salvezza per la persona che amava.   
Gabriel si fece attento mentre lo guardava, dapprincipio non capì cosa stava facendo, poi gli fu chiaro. Ne rimase sconvolto.  
\- Tu preghi per Chris? E per te no? Lo sai che potrei farti di tutto? No, aspetta, forse tu non hai capito bene... non sai cosa ho fatto... -   
Niky aprì gli occhi e lo guardò ma continuava a piangere e pregare fra sé e sé.   
Solo allora notò al loro fianco la videocamera su un cavalletto che stava riprendendo tutto. A quel punto Gabriel si accinse a spiegare mentre trafficava con l'i-pad.   
\- Tu sai già cosa ci è successo da piccoli. Nostro padre ci riprendeva mentre eravamo nudi. Poi ha cominciato a riprenderci insieme. E dopo di che, ha cominciato a fare dei veri e propri filmati di noi insieme che interagivamo. Eravamo fratelli ma per lui non contava. Però ci obbligava a fare quelle cose e ci dominava perché anche a scuola non ne facessimo parola. Avevamo paura o forse ci vergognavamo. Non capivamo che eravamo le vittime. Parlarne era un impresa, per noi. Così lentamente mi sono abituato, però Kari non ci riusciva. Se facevamo quello che voleva non succedeva niente, ma se ci opponevamo ci puniva. Niente cose fisiche, lui non ci ha mai picchiato. Però stare in giardino in pieno inverno senza vestiti non era piacevole. O sotto il sole cocente in estate. O senza mangiare e bere. C'erano molte torture non violente. - Niky cominciava a sentire lo stomaco contorcersi, ma in tutto questo continuava a pregare per Chris.   
Gabriel lo vedeva, così continuò.  
\- Quando Kari ha visto che a me piaceva se ne è andato, è stata la goccia. Lui non mi ha mai capito... lui era tutto quello che avevo e che papà mi concedeva, era il mio unico mondo. Sapevo che teoricamente era sbagliato, ma per me Kari è diventato prezioso, il mio angolo di paradiso. Lui era come me, era pulito, con lui non mi sentivo colpevole, mentre con gli altri sì. E così è diventato tutto. Non... non ha capito... quando se ne è andato è stato un duro colpo. Papà si è arrabbiato tantissimo e si è sfogato su di me, ha cominciato ad usare il sadomaso, sai. Visto che ero solo, usava quei trucchi. Ero la sua bambola. Fino a che sono cresciuto, ha capito che non poteva più obbligarmi e poi comunque non gli piacevo più. Sembrava che la mia vita fosse diventata normale, potevo fare quello che volevo e dimenticare. Ma non puoi dimenticare quando passi diciassette anni così a fare e rifare quelle cose. Non le scordi. Non le scordi mai. Da ragazzo libero, la prima cosa che ho fatto è stato sistemare mio padre. Volevo solo poter realizzare le mie fantasie. Fantasie in cui lo uccidevo. Ho scelto il sistema più sicuro. L'ho avvelenato. Mi sono informato su tutti i veleni, ho avuto tempo per meditare la mia vendetta. L'ho avuta. Si è ammalato di cancro alla prostata ma è morto perché l'ho avvelenato. Sarebbe morto comunque, ma ci tenevo a farlo io. - Gli stava raccontando tutto per sfidarlo a pregare ancora. Niky non smetteva e nemmeno lui si fermò.  
\- Dopo mio padre ho pagato una mia vecchia conoscenza che lavorava ad un centro di salute mentale affinché ricoverasse mia madre e la imbottisse di farmaci. Mi sono liberato anche di lei perché sapeva tutto ma non ha mai fatto niente, ha solo pensato alle apparenze. Così ho preso in mano la mia famiglia, avevo poco più di venti anni però ero intelligente, sono riuscito a sistemare tutto, mi sono laureato in economia e ho continuato gli affari di mio padre, il presidente dell’azienda. Perché il bastardo era anche un uomo d’affari di successo. - poteva essere accettabile, dopotutto, atroce ma accettabile, considerato tutto.  
Gabriel si alzò e cominciò a camminare controllando l'ora. Si domandava quando sarebbe arrivato e sé Chris fosse riuscito a chiamarlo e a dirglielo. Se entro un certo periodo non si sarebbe fatto vivo, l'avrebbe chiamato lui.  
Voleva che venisse, ne aveva bisogno.  
\- Però stavo male. Ho provato ad avere delle donne ma non riuscivo ad avere orgasmi, sono diventato impotente, Niky. Ho provato anche con gli uomini, ma niente. Allora ho capito che era Kari la chiave di tutto, mi sono tormentato a lungo su come guarire, poi ho scovato tutto il materiale registrato di mio padre. Non me ne sono liberato, mi sono preso quelli che mi interessavano di me e di Kari e me li sono rivisti. Ho avuto di nuovo gli orgasmi. Sono un mostro? È lì che ho capito di esserlo e a quel punto avevo solo due scelte. Rifiutarmi e uccidermi, o accettarmi e vivere. Amavo troppo vivere, avevo resistito tanto per riuscirci. Ora potevo vivere. Così mi sono accettato. Ero un mostro e mi serviva Kari per godere di nuovo. Non... non provavo più niente, Niky... niente... né gioia, né piacere, né dolore, né paura... nulla. Ero insensibile. E non è bello essere insensibile. Tutto quello che mi trasmetteva qualcosa era il pensiero di Kari... capisci? Così l'ho cercato nei quartieri bassi, era cresciuto, quindi cercavo qualcuno che potesse somigliargli. Tiravo su senzatetto, sbandati, prostituti... li aiutavo, li facevo innamorare e poi provavo a farci l'amore. Non funzionava mai. Sentivo che non erano lui. Non era sufficiente che gli somigliassero, non erano lui! Così sai cosa facevo, preso dalla rabbia? Ah sì, non te l'ho detto? La rabbia è il solo sentimento che mi rimaneva. Quello lo provavo. Quando mi arrabbiavo perché avevo fallito, li picchiavo a sangue e poi li soffocavo. Dopo di che li seppellivo. Era gente sola senza nessuno, non venivano cercati, proprio come nessuno ha cercato Kari per evitare degli scandali. Sono una ventina in tutto i miei fallimenti. -   
Gabriel si fermò, era gelido, ora. Smise di raccontare come se parlasse di un film, si avvicinò e si chinò per guardarlo meglio in viso, Niky non piangeva più, shockato da quanto sentiva, ma pregava ancora.   
Allora volle dargli il colpo di grazia. Era certo che ora avrebbe smesso.  
\- Sai perché ti ho preso? Perché fra me ed il mio Kari ci sei tu. Tu hai preso il mio posto, ho visto come ti ama... ti vede come il suo nuovo fratello e nella sua mente deviata come la mia, pensa che i fratelli si amino e si scopino. È questo che vorrebbe fare con te... se non fossi occupato con Chris, l'avrebbe fatto. E scopa con Joshua perché mio padre lo molestava, da piccolo. Non ha mai usato la forza e non l'ha mai fatto a me, ma con lui era diverso, penso che lo preferisse. Però le umiliazioni che mi ha inflitto erano sufficienti. - Gabriel sorrise gelido.  
\- Devo ucciderti, per poter riavere il mio Kari... il mio piacere, la mia felicità, ogni emozione. Ogni orgasmo. - Concluse. Poi avvicinò il viso al suo e spense anche quel residuo di sorriso orrendo. - Ora prega ancora per Chris, mi raccomando. - Niky era inorridito e non sapeva cosa fare, forse poteva non crederci, ma era lì ed era difficile rifiutarlo.  
Però la sua mente continuava a focalizzare ancora un’unica cosa.  
Chris.  
Gabriel vide che, piangendo di nuovo, continuava a pregare per lui.   
Si alzò di scatto stizzito, incapace di capire.  
\- Che diavolo c'è che non va in te? Ti ammazzerò, sei nei guai fino al collo e preghi per lui?! Anzi, sai cosa non capisco? Come fai a pregare! Perché non è qua a salvarvi, il tuo Dio? - Niky pensò che fosse un classico, così facile dirlo...  
Scosse il capo ed interruppe le preghiere solo per rispondere a quello, come se di tutto quello che gli aveva detto, solo quello valesse la pena di essere notato.  
\- Non è Dio che mi sta facendo questo, sei tu. Dio ci ha messi al mondo, ma non può vivere per noi, altrimenti non avrebbe senso averci creato. Noi siamo responsabili di noi stessi, è comodo dare la colpa a lui o dire perché non ci aiuta. Si chiama libertà. Non siamo le sue marionette. Non è il suo compito, lui ci sostiene e ci dà la forza di affrontare le prove, ci dà i mezzi per farcela. -   
Gabriel rise di scherno.  
\- E che mezzi sono? Devono essermi sfuggiti... -   
\- Gesù ci insegna l'amore, la tolleranza e l'altruismo, non la guerra, la violenza e la supremazia! Pensi che se il mondo vivesse secondo queste semplici regole, ora sarebbe a questo punto? No, io non credo! Quindi non incolpare Dio per delle colpe che abbiamo solo noi uomini! - Le risposte di Niky erano molto precise.   
\- Però lo stai pregando affinché salvi Chris. Se dici che non può interferire... -   
Niky lo corresse.  
\- Prego che gli dia la forza di farcela. Questo lo può fare. E prego che, in ogni caso, gli stia vicino. Spesso avere qualcuno accanto è tutto ciò che ci serve per andare avanti. -   
Gabriel era turbato, continuava a non capire. Quel ragazzino era pazzo, diceva cose senza senso.  
\- Perché non preghi per te? Guardati... sei legato e ti ho detto che ti ammazzerò... - Niky sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Perché prego per quello che conta di più nella mia vita. Cioè lui. Io sono nelle tue mani. Chris è sospeso sul filo della vita e della morte. Quello è il campo di Dio. Ti prego. Dagli la forza di vivere ancora. Ti prego. Ti prego. - Cominciò a dirlo ad alta voce per farlo smettere, Gabriel cominciò ad innervosirsi ed era quasi la prima volta che succedeva.  
Tornò a camminare nervoso e a guardare l'orologio, pensando che Niky fosse solo tempo perso, un essere inutile. Non poteva fare da fratello a Kari. Kari lo amava e lui amava un altro. Niky avrebbe dato la vita per Chris, non per Kari. Kari non meritava Niky. Era lui suo fratello. Era lui che avrebbe dato tutto per Kari. Lui e basta.   
Tutti gli altri erano solo maledettamente egoisti, non lo capivano.   
Però lui e le sue preghiere lo infastidivano. Niky pregava per un altro ed era lì in pericolo. Poteva morire, non l'avrebbe salvato, pregare per un altro. Perché lo faceva? Perché?  
Era Niky il vero pazzo a credere in uno che non esisteva. Si nascondeva dietro un filo d'erba.  
Che cos'era quello che faceva? Cosa?  
Gabriel non poteva capire perché nessuno gliene aveva mai parlato, non gli avevano dato quella visione delle cose.  
Non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse facendo Niky né del perché.   
Né, tanto meno, di quale nome avesse.  
Si chiamava fede.   
“È proprio stupido, merita di morire. Sarà la morte più soddisfacente che darò!”  
Pensò Gabriel nervoso poco prima di essere interrotto da un bussare deciso e furioso. Gabriel sorrise soddisfatto e Niky sospese le sue preghiere.  
Kari era arrivato.


	37. La resa dei conti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari arriva nella camera d'albergo e non è lì solo per salvare Niky e lo sa benissimo. Non se ne andrà senza aver chiuso una volta per tutte col suo passato, perché ormai il suo limite l'ha superatoe niente lo fermerà più. Deve però scontrarsi con la verità di Gabriel che è pronto a tutto pur di ottenere ciò che vuole. Scoprire cosa vuole davvero suo fratello può essere peggio di quel che pensava. Attenzione, capitoli sempre più per stomaci forti!

CAPITOLO XXXVI:   
LA RESA DEI CONTI

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari18.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/gabriel9.jpg)

"Lanciati da un corpo all’altro, ed ancora non si allevia il dolore  
Svanire come una traccia di rossetto, mi manda fuori di testa  
Ogni nuvola è grigia, con i sogni di ieri  
Torna a casa, torna a casa, torna a casa, torna a casa"

[\- Placebo - Come home - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yR7KcN0X6yE)

Kari aveva la tensione alle stelle, tutti i nervi come corde di violino e quell'incapacità di ragionare con lucidità e di sentire tutto quello che lo circondava. Aveva la pelle atrofizzata così come i sensi.  
Quella era la rabbia.  
L'odio sarebbe arrivato dopo.  
La porta si aprì, fece un passo in avanti, lo sguardo furioso, concentrato, la bocca stretta e tesa, la mascella contratta. Non riuscì a girare la testa per guardarsi intorno, focalizzò appena Niky, prima di sentire un colpo alla testa e di svenire.   
Il buio ed i tamburi continuarono a circondarlo e a divorarlo, erano come dei tamburi di guerra.   
Non vedeva niente ed ancora non sentiva precisamente.  
L'ultima cosa che pensò prima di riuscire faticosamente a riaprire gli occhi, fu che per ammazzare non servivano armi.  
Quando gli occhi neri tornarono alla vita, distinse una sagoma.   
Realizzando che era quella di Gabriel seduto chino a guardarlo e contemplarlo con un inquietante sguardo, tirò le braccia istintivamente, ma dovette scontrarsi con la dura realtà.  
Era era legato ed era steso.  
Alzò la testa per vedere e si rese conto che era su un letto, le mani legate alla spalliera in legno ed i piedi con dei lacci agli angoli inferiori del letto.  
Come fosse in croce, pensò.  
Era a questi livelli la follia di Gabriel?  
Era arrivato a quel punto in tutti quegli anni?  
Per un momento si chiese come uscirne. Un momento solo.  
Poi la voce di Niky lo rinsavì.  
\- Kari... stai bene? - Kari lo vide seduto nella sedia davanti a lui, ai piedi del letto, lo guardava, era proteso e preoccupato, però sembrava stare bene.   
In qualche modo ne sarebbe uscito. Ne era sempre uscito. Da tutto. Niky gli diede quella risposta, perché lui gli avrebbe detto questo.  
\- Sì... - Gli pulsava la nuca, doveva averlo colpito dietro la testa, sentì qualcosa proprio dove appoggiava sul cuscino.   
\- Ti ho medicato, mi dispiace di averti fatto male. Ti ho anche messo del ghiaccio. Sapevo di doverti far male per immobilizzarti, quindi mi ero premunito. - Disse gentilmente Gabriel, sempre seduto nel letto accanto a lui.  
\- Puoi ammazzarmi, non me ne fotte un cazzo! Ma lui non ti serve! - Kari non aveva chiaro cosa volesse Gabriel, forse vendicarsi del fatto che se ne era andato e l'aveva lasciato solo, però era strano che l'avesse medicato. Che senso aveva?  
Gabriel mostrò dispiacere, o per lo meno si sforzò di esprimerlo.  
\- Perché dici così? Non voglio farti male, non voglio che ti succeda nulla... - Kari aveva bisogno di prendere tempo, trovare un modo per liberarsi e ammazzarlo, quindi doveva farlo parlare ed era certo che non volesse far altro.   
\- Mi odi, vuoi vendicarti che ti ho lasciato solo con quel bastardo! Hai ammazzato quello stronzo ed ora la tua vendetta si può completare con me! Poi potrai vivere meglio, no? -   
Gabriel sospirò paziente e scosse il capo.   
\- No, non hai capito... lascia che ti spieghi. - Niky sembrava stesse pregando sotto voce, Kari pensò che se il suo Dio esisteva davvero, quello era effettivamente il momento migliore per pregarlo di dargli una mano.  
Si insultò per non essere stato più lucido, aveva scritto a Joshua solo 'Crystal'. Poteva essere qualunque cosa. Come poteva capire di cosa si trattava? Avrebbe dovuto aspettarlo, ma la voglia di uccidere Gabriel era stata troppo grande.  
E si fermò.  
Era venuto solo di proposito per avere l'occasione ed il tempo di farlo fuori a modo suo.  
Lui, il suo maledetto passato e qualunque altra cosa.  
Era come ad un punto di rottura, ormai. Dopo un'esistenza passata ad ingoiare, scappare, dimenticare e soffocare, quello era troppo. Alla fine era arrivata la sua stessa resa dei conti.  
Una resa sotto ogni fronte.  
Non ce l'avrebbe fatta ad uscire da lì con il suo passato ancora vivo e vegeto capace di ferirlo ancora.  
Aveva sofferto troppo. Non gli importava più di niente, improvvisamente. Né di Joshua, né di Niky né di nessun altro.  
Voleva bene a tutti e due e non voleva si facessero male, però lui era lì per un atto puramente egoistico.   
Doveva ammazzare il suo orribile passato, la sua sofferenza atroce mai assimilata e vinta, i suoi ricordi dilanianti.  
\- Ho un piano preciso, non sono qua per Niky... -   
\- Allora lascialo andare! - Disse svelto.  
\- Non posso, è importante per il mio scopo. - Rispose gentile.  
\- Cosa cazzo vuoi, si può sapere? - Intanto Kari tirava le mani per liberarsi, strattonava molto forte con tutta la sua rabbia arretrata ingoiata, però la testiera in legno per il momento tremava e basta. Doveva romperla, doveva farcela.   
\- Voglio te, Kari. -  
\- Ammazzami subito perché se mi libero o non fai un buon lavoro, giuro che ti faccio a pezzi! - Ruggì Kari sperando che facendo rumore qualcuno avrebbe sentito.  
\- Sai quanto ho pagato quell'uomo che avrai terrorizzato? Molto... per non far affittare il posto a nessuno e per andarsene quando saresti venuto! - Kari cercò di pensare ma la sua mente si rifiutava.  
\- Come sapevi che sarebbe venuto? - Niky intervenne capendo, nella sua paura domata un po' dalla presenza di Kari, che doveva perdere tempo nella speranza che qualcuno venisse.  
\- Non lo sapevo. Però so che lui ha mille risorse ed un modo l'avrebbe trovato. - Disse Gabriel. Kari scosse il capo.  
\- Hai pianificato tutto, non puoi essere stato così idiota! Potevo non trovarti! -   
Gabriel sospirò ancora e continuò a camminare per la camera a caso, sempre stando attento alla telecamera. Sarebbe stato un gran bel film, quello.   
\- Mi conosci. Bene. Mi ero accorto che Chris mi aveva seguito in questi giorni, sapeva che avevo preso questa camera. -   
\- Per questo non l'hai ferito a morte! -   
\- Speravo ti chiamasse in tempo per dirti il posto. Se non fossi arrivato, ti avrei chiamato col telefono fisso. - Era un rischio, mentre ferire Chris e lasciare a lui il compito di dirglielo, era perfetto.  
\- Come... come sta? - La voce tremante di Niky stava parlando con Kari, ora, e questi si calmò per rispondergli, si addolcì nonostante la rabbia e la situazione estrema.  
\- È ancora vivo. Sono arrivato in tempo. Gli stanno salvando la vita... -   
\- Logico, se è qua non può che essere così... - Disse Gabriel trionfante. - Comunque è vero che mi piaceva, quel ragazzo. È sveglio ed è un ottimo cantante. - Concluse come per archiviare la pratica. Dopo di questo tornò a guardare Kari sul letto che ancora strattonava braccia e gambe. - Come mai sei andato da loro? - Questa era l'unica cosa che non sapeva.   
\- E tu come facevi a sapere che ci sarei andato? -   
\- Credevo che Chris ti avrebbe chiamato prima di morire. -   
\- Non aveva con sé il suo telefono... non è arrivato a chiamarmi... -   
\- E come hai fatto? Questa variabile mi incuriosisce. Sai, ho passato tantissimo tempo a pensare ai dettagli... avevo previsto tutto ma non... - Kari brillò di sadismo mentre lo disse.  
\- Ma non che Joshua arrivasse ai tuoi sporchi affari. Li ha scoperti, ha le prove per farti fuori. Hai passato una vita a coprire la tua merda ed ora annegherai proprio lì! Mi ha detto che era grave e di andare da loro e chiamare la polizia! -   
Gabriel si fermò e si fece cupo e teso, l'odio fece capolino.  
L'aveva sottovalutato, quell'uomo. Pensava si intendesse solo di musica e di discussioni, invece era davvero intelligente. Come aveva fatto? Era impossibile. Sicuramente mentiva. Però in qualche modo lo aveva avvertito... se Joshua sapeva ed aveva queste prove, doveva sbrigarsi e sparire.  
Si seccò di dover cambiare vita ed identità, ma era uno dei suoi piani di fuga nel caso in cui un giorno sarebbe stato scoperto.   
Gabriel pensava sempre a tutto.  
Quella piccola variabile non significava niente.   
Così tornò a Kari che ancora non si era dato per vinto.  
\- Posso scommettere sul fatto che però non gli hai detto dove stavi andando? - Kari prese respiro.  
\- L'ho fatto. Gli ho scritto dove siamo. -   
Gabriel si sedette di nuovo, ora sorrideva malizioso, si chinò su di lui e si appoggiò coi gomiti al suo petto teso.  
\- Vuoi dire quel messaggio che non è partito perché qua il telefono non prende? - Niky chiuse gli occhi e riprese a pregare con maggiore intensità, Kari imprecò.  
Aveva sperato che il telefono spedisse l’sms, ora doveva sperare in Chris, che si svegliasse e gli dicesse il posto. Che ce la facesse, soprattutto.  
Erano nelle mani di Chris, colui per cui Niky stava tanto pregando.  
“Spero davvero che Dio esista e che lo svegli, dannazione!”  
Gabriel però non era turbato da nulla, anzi.   
\- Può avere le prove ma non sa dove siamo, posso prendermela comoda. - Era sicuro che Chris non ce l'avrebbe fatta, quindi Kari non lo contraddisse. In realtà non sapeva se puntare davvero su di lui, ma a quel punto non rimaneva altro.  
\- Me la dici una cosa, Kari? - Chiese poi Gabriel come se fosse una lieta conversazione che sfociava nel divertimento. Era ancora appoggiato su di lui e Kari voleva solo poterlo mordere e toglierselo di dosso, lo faceva vomitare il suo contatto.   
\- Perché non l'hai chiamato subito? Non glielo hai detto mentre eri in viaggio o appena l'hai saputo? Sei venuto qua da solo, gli hai scritto un sms prima di entrare. Meno sicuro di così si muore. -   
\- Non sapevo se eri veramente qua! - Disse senza più ringhiare. Non era la verità. Gabriel sogghignò con quella luce maledetta nello sguardo nero ed oscuro.  
\- No, lo sapevi. Ne eri certo. - Kari si morse la bocca, non voleva dire più niente. - Risponderò io. Tu non vuoi essere fermato. O meglio. Vuoi che salvino lui. Ma non vuoi che arrivino prima che tu mi abbia ammazzato. - Niky aprì gli occhi e li guardò spaventato, incredulo che fosse vero, ma quando vide Kari continuare a mordersi la bocca, capì che era vero.  
\- Tu sei qua per uccidermi, sai che è sbagliato e che non potresti, però non te ne frega, vuoi farlo lo stesso. Lo vedi che siamo fratelli? -   
Questo Kari non poteva ancora capirlo.  
\- Solo perché hai fatto fuori una merda che andava ammazzata, non significa un cazzo! - Disse schifato dall'idea di essere come lui.  
\- Ma non parlo di nostro padre. - Kari si fermò. Cosa stava dicendo? Era questo che Joshua non gli aveva detto per telefono? Gabriel prese il coltello dalla tasca e l'aprì davanti al suo naso, Niky cominciò di nuovo a piangere ed il cuore di Kari salì in gola. I suoi occhi glaciali non gli trasmettevano niente, non un minimo di umanità.  
\- Ti sei mai chiesto cosa io abbia fatto in tutto questo tempo? No, vero? Non te ne importava... io sono il tuo passato vergognoso da uccidere e dimenticare. -   
\- Tu sei la vergogna a prescindere dal passato. - Disse Kari solo per il gusto di ferirlo. Non funzionò, era davvero come non avesse più sentimenti ed emozioni.   
Gabriel puntò la punta del coltello sul colletto della sua maglietta, così cominciò a strapparla in verticale fino alla fine, per aprirla. Strappò anche le maniche in modo da lasciarlo completamente a torso nudo. Kari non arrivava ancora precisamente a cosa volesse da lui e la sua mente non l'aiutava a ragionare freddamente. Credeva si preparasse ad ucciderlo.  
\- Ti ho cercato, Kari. Dopo aver sistemato mamma e papà e aver capito quanto mi mancavi, ti ho cercato. Ho capito che non ti avrei più riavuto e mi sono disperato. Capire di essere gay era il meno. Il peggio è stato capire di desiderare te e solo te. Eri tu il punto, non chi o cosa. Tu. Quando ho guardato i filmati di nostro padre tutto mi è stato chiaro, il mio primo sesso, il mio primo orgasmo, l'unico che mi poteva capire, con cui ho condiviso cose fortissime ed incredibili, l'unico che non mi avrebbe mai giudicato, l'unico colpevole quanto me. L'unico che aveva visto l'inferno, che ci era stato dentro. Eravamo uguali. Cercavo te, Kari. Solo te. E mano a mano che mi rendevo conto che tutti quelli che credevo fossero te, non lo erano... li facevo sparire. Riversavo in loro la rabbia, la delusione, l'odio e la frustrazione. È grazie a questi sfoghi che non sono impazzito, capisci? - Kari era stralunato dal suo racconto. Aveva ammazzato dei ragazzi innocenti la cui unica colpa era assomigliargli. E si credeva sano di mente? Davvero lo diceva?   
\- Sei un mostro Gabriel. Io sarò un vigliacco che sono scappato, però tu sei un mostro. Non solo sei ossessionato da me ma... ma hai ammazzato perché loro non erano me?! Per farti sfogare i tuoi istinti?! Ma ti rendi conto? - Gabriel gli aprì i pantaloni con molta calma, quindi strattonò dalla vita in giù e glieli abbassò fino alle ginocchia, rendendogli anche più difficoltosi i movimenti, più impacciati.  
Gabriel poi tornò all'altezza del suo viso, si avvicinò e continuò a sorridere.   
\- Lo so. È questa la differenza fra l'impazzire ed il restare sani. Sapere che mostri siamo. Quando lo sappiamo e lo accettiamo, la mente rimane nelle nostre mani. Siamo sempre noi a comandare. Siamo ancora sani di mente. Capisci? Non sono impazzito per questo. So cosa sto facendo. Sono un mostro, va bene. Mi dispiace non essere perfetto, però sono ancora vivo e padrone della mia vita, non sono scappato, ho affrontato gli ostacoli e li ho abbattuti tutti. Ora sto lavorando per ottenere i miei scopi. - Kari a quel punto capì che qualcosa in ciò che pensava non quadrava.  
Smise di strattonare quando si ritrovò nudo alla sua mercede e lo chiese piano.  
\- Cosa diavolo vuoi da me?! - Gabriel glielo disse all'orecchio aderendo le labbra.  
\- Te l'ho detto, voglio te. Io ti amo, Kari. Sei la persona che mi era stata destinata alla nascita, sei il mio compagno, sei ogni orgasmo, sei ogni scelta, sei tutto. E sarai mio. Io voglio te. Voglio vivere con te per sempre. Voglio essere il tuo compagno. Quindi se pensi di averla facile morendo, ti sbagli. Non lo farò mai. Io non ti ferirò mai e poi mai. E scusami per prima, ma era necessario. - Kari sgranò gli occhi mentre la paralisi per un istante si impossessava di lui. Come reagire davanti ad un'ammissione simile? C'era un sistema per rimanere sani, lucidi e reattivi? Non poteva perdersi, non poteva.  
Provò ribrezzo nell'avere le sue labbra sull'orecchio. Voleva vomitare, in effetti.   
\- Io non ti seguirò mai... -   
Disse con un filo di labbra ed un tono irriconoscibile, a denti stretti.  
Gabriel si spostò di nuovo sul suo viso e lo contemplò con adorazione, come se finalmente potesse liberamente perdersi in colui che aveva cercato da una vita.  
\- Lo dici tu. Pensi di non poterlo fare perché qua hai qualcuno per cui restare... -   
\- Joshua è troppo furbo per te, non arriverai mai a lui! - Disse istintivamente tornando combattivo a strattonare le braccia. Gabriel sospirò, non aveva capito nemmeno lui.  
Decise di mostrarglielo, così si alzò e dalla televisione Gabriel fece partire il video che aveva composto.   
Sleeper si levò nella stanza, Niky aprì sorpreso gli occhi riconoscendola e guardò.  
Le scene di Kari di quei giorni si mostrarono a loro sotto forma di film, foto e scene riprese da lontano. Era tecnicamente un buon video, se non fosse per il contenuto. Niente di scabroso, ma ciò che rappresentava era agghiacciante.  
Gabriel li aveva ripresi e registrati in tutti i momenti della giornata, cioè aveva ripreso lui.  
Aveva i brividi nel vedersi in quel modo, persino le volte in cui aveva fatto sesso con Joshua. Però il finale fu una doccia fredda.  
Il litigio dell'altra notte, quando poi aveva fatto venire Niky e si era calmato solo con lui.   
Quel bacio fraterno sulla fronte e quell'addormentarsi con lui.   
Gabriel bloccò l'immagine sul suo bacio, rimase fermo immobile a guardare lo schermo per qualche istante, nessuno respirava e c'era di nuovo silenzio. Gli occhi di Niky sgranati perché aveva capito, quelli di Kari due fessure che si specchiavano in un inferno di cui non ne poteva più. Ancora uno. L'ennesimo. Un altro. 


	38. Tenebre nelle tenebre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nella parte peggiore, quella più difficile in assoluto da leggere e digerire, perciò prendetela con molta calma. Kari e Gabriel sono finalmente a confronto ed entrambi tornano in quel passato terribile che hanno vissuto e che li ha rovinati per sempre, ognuno in un modo diverso. Ci tornano con il proprio punto di vista che cambia da uno all'altro. Questo capitolo è un fortissimo pugno allo stomaco. Attenzione.

CAPITOLO XXXVII:   
TENEBRE NELLE TENEBRE

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari21.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/gabriel8.jpg)

"Tutte le pareti scendono intorno a me  
So che sono fottuto e infettato

Voglio solo scomparire  
Sono stato in una missione auto-inflitta  
Per distruggere tutto quello che mi è stato dato

Non riesco più a farcela  
Non voglio respirare, non voglio morire  
Non riesco a sentirmi, sono paralizzato  
Non sto prendendo questo stasera  
Dammi indietro la mia vita  
Non riesco a respirare, non posso combattere  
Non voglio sentirmi come se fossi vivo  
Non sto prendendo questo stasera  
Dammi indietro la mia vita  
Hai preso il mio orgoglio  
Hai preso il controllo  
Non c'è più niente di sacro  
Ridammi indietro quello che è mio  
Ridammi indietro la mia anima  
Non voglio respirare  
Ma non voglio morire"

[/GIVE ME BACK MY LIFE - PAPA ROACH/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8D3iTOvdWH0)

Perché non lo lasciavano semplicemente in pace?  
Cosa diavolo aveva fatto? Era solo nato... non l'aveva chiesto lui, non l'aveva voluto. E poi una serie di cose una dietro l'altra.   
Era troppo caro il prezzo di quella vita che non gli aveva dato niente fino a due o tre anni prima.  
Gabriel si girò elegante, poi puntò il dito contro Niky che lo fissava terrorizzato e disse con un sibilo gelido in netto contrasto con l'odio nei suoi occhi:  
\- È lui il nostro ostacolo. Lui che si è sostituito a me, di cui tu ora sei innamorato. Perché nella tua mente deviata pensi che sia questo il rapporto da avere coi fratelli e visto che per te lui è un fratello, tu lo ami e vorresti fare l'amore con lui, baciarlo, condividere il resto della tua vita. Daresti la vita, per lui. Di norma coi fratelli non ci si scambia cose intime, ma per noi è diverso, ormai siamo stati marchiati per sempre e non abbiamo scelta. Però lui non è il tuo vero fratello. Io sono il tuo vero fratello. Una volta che lui non ci sarà più, nel tuo cuore quel posto tornerà libero per me e potremo vivere la nostra vita come vogliamo. - Sembrava perfettamente calmo ed in sé, come non lo era mai stato. Lo guardavi e non vedevi uno che non ci stava più con la mente. Era lucido, era razionale, era preciso ed organizzato e diceva cose assolutamente sensate, dopotutto.  
\- Io amo Joshua, a Niky voglio un gran bene ma non nel modo che pensi tu! Lo devi lasciar andare! - Disse Kari faticando a restare calmo e non uscire di testa. Sperava di convincerlo, di poter fare appello a quello squarcio di lucidità che mostrava.  
Gabriel andò da Niky il quale aveva il viso tutto bagnato di lacrime che scendevano copiose, ma l'espressione era sotto shock, non aveva smorfie di terrore. Gli occhi erano sbarrati e tremava. E le labbra si muovevano con quella preghiera continua a Dio.   
Una preghiera che ormai non era nemmeno più tanto precisa come prima, ma solo un 'Ti prego', come che Lui sapesse cosa.   
\- No Kari. Per te Joshua è un padre, si è sostituito al tuo, lui è molto meglio. Da piccolo ti molestava anche se non era violento, ti carezzava, ti toccava. Non lo faceva con me, solo con te, ii preferiva. Così tu hai assimilato inconsciamente che con le figure paterne si mostra affetto e gratitudine così. Ma lo fai con molta foga e rabbia o disperazione, perché dentro di te non è quello che vuoi da lui. Non è lui che vuoi. Gli vuoi bene ma non vuoi portartelo a letto per dirgli che gli vuoi bene. È solo che pensi che vada fatto. Ti sei convinto di amarlo, hai confuso l'affetto di un figlio con quello di un fidanzato. Per te è troppo grave accettarlo. Non puoi accettare che vedi i padri come amanti. Però l'amore, l'amore vero è quello che si prova per i fratelli. Sono loro i complici della tua vita, quelli che capiscono meglio, che sanno tutto, con cui faresti di tutto. È quello il vero amore puro. E per noi quell'amore equivale a quello che una vera coppia ha. Per noi è così. Tu non lo puoi accettare, ora. Ma un giorno ci riuscirai. Io e te siamo indissolubilmente legati perché abbiamo lo stesso destino e la stessa essenza. Siamo stati forgiati nello stesso inferno. - Gabriel abbandonò Niky per cui non provava altro che gelosia e disprezzo, poi si portò al lato del letto di Kari e l'accarezzò con lo sguardo. Era uno sguardo che si addolciva di secondo in secondo. Era vero che poteva provare sentimenti veri solo per lui, era l'unico a tirargli fuori la sua emotività sotterrata sotto spessi coltri di ghiaccio.  
\- Abbiamo assaggiato lo stesso desiderio di morte. Siamo cresciuti obbligati a fare qualcosa che sapevamo era sbagliata anche senza che nessuno ce lo dicesse. Sotto una pressione psicologica ed un controllo mentale totale. Quel dover assolutamente tacere il nostro piccolo segreto. Erano giochi... erano solo dei giochi... non c'era niente di male... ma erano dei segreti fra padri e figli... e poi hanno cominciato a non piacerci davvero. Hanno cominciato a sembrarci strani. Però quando abbiamo provato a dire che non volevamo più, ha cominciato con le punizioni. Punizioni atroci. Niente botte o violenza fisica. Però non mangiare. Non poter entrare in casa in inverno. Quante punizioni terribili abbiamo subito? Non potevamo ribellarci. Quando abbiamo capito che noi dovevamo farlo e che era veramente sbagliato, quando abbiamo visto che nostra madre sapeva e faceva finta di nulla... quel mondo ci è crollato addosso. E solo noi sappiamo cosa significa. Solo noi possiamo ricordarci cos'era avere lui che ci diceva cosa fare e doverlo fare lo stesso davanti a quella cinepresa e a lui.  
Siamo noi che abbiamo sulla pelle la sensazione delle nostre mani addosso, delle nostre bocche addosso. Delle nostre parti intime che si sfregavano e accontentavano quel mostro che guardava. Solo noi sappiamo come ci si sentiva sporchi dopo, com'era orribile chiudere gli occhi e sognarlo tutta la notte e riaprirli ancora lì, vivi. Uscire di casa e chiedere aiuto con lo sguardo a tutti ed avere solo una serie di muri e di indifferenza. Nessuno capiva che quelli erano richieste d'aiuto e non sfide al mondo, non eravamo bambini difficili ed ostili. Eravamo... eravamo bambini bisognosi di una mano. E nessuno ha mai capito. Nessuno è mai venuto a vedere. Nessuno. Eravamo solo noi, noi che sapevamo, noi che soffrivamo ed era la stessa sofferenza, e facevamo le stesse cose... e non potevamo uscirne. Non c'era una via d'uscita. Ed era colpa nostra perché abbiamo permesso che cominciasse. Erano dei giochi e noi giocavamo perché i bambini sono stupidi davanti a dei giochi. Ed anche se ci sembravano strani, continuavamo. E poi era tardi per ribellarci. Così siamo rimasti lì. Nostra la colpa. Nostra la vergogna. Noi a sentirci sporchi. Siamo noi che sappiamo cosa significa. Solo noi che abbiamo visto l’inferno e l'abbiamo vissuto. -   
Kari aveva stretto gli occhi, non voleva sentire, aveva girato la testa dall'altra parte ma non era servito. La sua voce come tante lame l'aveva graffiato in profondità fino a stracciargli quel po' di anima rinata. Aveva passato una vita a non ripensarci, a non ricordare, a dimenticare.   
L'avevano drogato, ma gli era piaciuto non ricordare niente in quei viaggi. Ed ogni volta che tornava si pentiva di non essere rimasto in quell'overdose.   
Poi uscito dalla droga si era dato all'alcool. Sempre per non ricordare. Perché quando era lucido tornava sempre tutto.  
Quella sensazione sulla pelle. Quelle sue mani. Quella sua bocca. E quella sua voce che gli diceva cosa fare.  
E Gabriel quando poi gli veniva addosso. Quel suo maledetto sperma che gli scivolava giù bruciandolo come acido corrosivo.   
Allora all'alcool aveva alternato il sonno. Si era messo a dormire perché nei sogni c'erano gli incubi, ma lui poteva reagire, poteva scappare, poteva vivere tutto senza provare niente. Mentre dormiva non aveva sentimenti, non aveva dolore. Poteva volare. Poteva avere delle capacità sovrumane. Dormire era il suo rifugio.  
Kari aveva per anni e anni solo desiderato di sparire, confondersi nel nulla, evadere, non essere nessuno, solo una macchia nelle macchie, buio nel buio, una goccia nelle gocce. Non aveva voluto niente e nessuno.   
Però darsi la morte no.  
Non si era mai ucciso anche se forse ci aveva provato.  
La verità era che non aveva mai voluto morire per davvero.  
Però non voleva nemmeno vivere.  
Non sapeva cosa voleva di preciso, solo una cosa.  
Dimenticare.  
Dimenticare.  
Solo dimenticare.  
Ed ora lui gli aveva ridetto tutto trasmettendogli un film a voce che l'aveva riportato in quell'inferno.  
Lo percepì vagamente muoversi, quando lo sentì salire sul letto si rifiutò di guardarlo.  
Voleva chiudere la propria mente, estraniarsi, dormire, viaggiare.   
Oh, cosa avrebbe dato per una dose di veleno. Un viaggio mentale.   
Dimenticare.   
Dormire.  
Rimase con la testa girata dall'altra parte, l'espressione contratta in una smorfia buia, chiuso in sé stesso.   
Gabriel gli salì sopra a cavalcioni, poco dopo le sue mani erano sul petto, lo carezzavano, risalivano e scendevano. La sua bocca si posò sul suo collo in tensione.  
\- Non puoi scappare per sempre. Lo devi accettare. Ci ha rovinato, ha creato dei mostri, siamo osceni e sbagliati ma siamo così. Abbiamo solo noi. Il resto del mondo non capirà mai ma nessuno ci può giudicare. In Niky cercavi me, in Joshua cercavi nostro padre. Ed io sono tornato per te. Abbiamo il diritto di vivere ed essere felici anche noi, anche se è una felicità oscena e distorta. Ma è la nostra... - Gabriel lo baciava sommessamente fra una parola e l'altra, scese sul petto, gli leccò un capezzolo e cominciò a strofinarsi su di lui col bacino, non si era tolto i pantaloni, aveva paura di bruciarsi il piacere troppo presto.  
Quando si sentì eccitare, capì che stava facendo la cosa giusta.  
Kari però stava provando ribrezzo, al contrario.  
Non ce la faceva.  
Era un tornare indietro nel tempo, a quelle sere terribili... e non poteva. Ne era uscito, era scappato, non voleva. Non lo poteva obbligare. Non era come diceva lui.   
Non era quel mostro che diceva lui.  
Non era perfetto e forse aveva ragione su Joshua e Niky, ma questo non significava che volesse Gabriel. Non voleva. Non lo voleva. Non lo voleva assolutamente.  
\- Sei tu che mi hai umiliato, Gabriel. La ferita peggiore me l'hai data tu. Quando sei passato dalla sua parte! - Disse poi in un tono basso con la gola, sembrò un latrato, per un momento.  
Gabriel smise di baciargli il petto e di carezzarlo, risalì sul viso e glielo girò obbligandolo a guardarlo.  
Era carico di odio, i suoi occhi sottili erano quelli di una tigre rabbiosa imprigionata che prometteva di liberarsi e sbranarlo.  
C'era il nero della morte, in quello sguardo.   
Nessuna paura. Nessun rimorso. Nessun angoscia.   
Solo odio puro.  
\- Non sono mai passato dalla sua parte! - Disse Gabriel meravigliato che lo pensasse.   
\- Sì che sei passato dalla sua parte! Hai idea di come mi hai fatto sentire quando mi sei venuto dentro mentre mi scopavi? Quando gemevi? Quella volta, te la ricordi? È stata l'ultima. Per me era impossibile continuare! Era vero che resistevo perché non ero il solo a passare quell'inferno. Ma quando ho capito che anche tu... che anche tu eri passato dalla sua parte... no, non vi avrei sopportato da solo. Mai.... sei stato tu a farmi il male peggiore! Invece di aiutarmi ad uscirne e ribellarti ti sei piegato, sei diventato come lui! - Mano a mano che glielo diceva a denti stretti ed in una rabbia assoluta e crescente, Gabriel si agitava. Non era più tanto calmo e lucido, cominciò a scuotere la testa di scatto e veloce.  
\- No no no no! Tu non sai quello che dici! Io non ero dalla sua parte! Non lo sono mai stato! L'ho ammazzato appena ho potuto! Non sai cosa ho sopportato quando te ne sei andato! Non mi puoi accusare, io mi sono innamorato di te, non ho mai nutrito rancore, lo vedi? -   
Però Kari ormai era partito, non si sarebbe mai fermato. Le urla ormai erano così forti da essere sicuramente sentite anche fuori.  
\- Tu sei diventato come lui, Gabriel! - Lo ripeté e lo ripeté fino a che Gabriel non lo colpì con un pugno all'estremo del suo limite, un limite passato tante volte con quelle sue vittime del passato.   
Quando si rese conto d'averlo colpito, Gabriel si fermò tornando in sé e si chinò abbracciandolo e baciandolo sul viso.   
\- Perdonami, perdonami... non volevo ma... ma non capisci... per me è stato atroce da solo con lui... io lo odiavo... è lui che mi ha deviato... è che non sono solo, ci sei tu, tu sei come me... come quando eravamo piccoli che resistevamo perché eravamo uguali ed insieme... ti prego... ti prego... aiutami... non lasciarmi più solo... io non provo più niente. Solo con te ci riesco... solo con te... quando ho rivisto i filmati ho avuto di nuovo degli orgasmi. Quando ti ho visto ho provato di nuovo calore. Ora... ora sono di nuovo eccitato. Ora ho di nuovo un'anima, dei sentimenti. Tu mi stai ridando tutto. Per me tu sei tutto, sei la mia chiave... ti prego... non abbandonarmi di nuovo... non ce la farei... - Gabriel era nel panico, non l'aveva mai visto così agitato nemmeno da bambino, lo baciava sul viso e parlava quasi che piangesse, non era chiaro se lo stava facendo me era come impazzito ed in quella confusione totale, quando arrivò alle sue labbra, qualcosa tornò a scattare in Kari come prima, lo shock venne superato in un istante e tornò quella vampata di rabbia e di odio.  
Li aveva rovinati per sempre. Per sempre. Ed era vero. Erano dei mostri.  
Ma Kari non l'avrebbe mai accettato come aveva fatto Gabriel.   
Quando la sua bocca arrivò sulla propria, Kari la morse e tirò fino a sentire il suo sangue riversarsi sul mento e nella gola.  
Gabriel gridò e si alzò con l'istinto di picchiarlo, ma si trattenne perché non poteva fargli del male, non poteva.  
Così si alzò dal letto, i suoi occhi divennero grandi e carichi di quella luce nera, una luce da cui non facevi ritorno.  
\- Adesso basta. È ora che tu lo capisca e che smetti di lottare! - Disse ignorando persino il dolore fisico del suo morso sulla bocca. Il sangue scendeva sul suo mento e sul collo, ma per lui era come non esserci. Era vero che era insensibile fino a quel punto?  
Non c'era un modo per salvarlo?   
Niky, nel terrore di un istante, lo pensò.  
Poi lo vide venirgli davanti veloce e Kari cominciò a strattonare braccia e gambe con tutta la forza e la violenza che possedeva. Gabriel prese in mano il coltello, lo afferrò per i capelli sopra il capo, tirò alzandoglielo e si preparò ad affondare. Però prima si concesse delle ultime parole.  
\- Tu sei come me e se questa maledetta vita che hai ora ti impedisce di unirti a me, io te la toglierò... così quando non avrai più niente per cui lottare e resistere, sarai solo mio. Mio come lo eri all'inizio. E smettila di scappare! Devi accettarti! Tu sei mio! Mi appartieni! - Con questo colpì Niky. 


	39. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fine fra Kari e Gabriel. Uno dei due vince, uno dei due perde, Niky in mezzo attore principale dell'atto finale del loro dramma. Arriverà in tempo Joshua o sarà tardi? Qual è la fine migliore possibile fra loro?

CAPITOLO XXXVIII:   
FINE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/gabriel7.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki18.jpg)

"bruciando come un cerino inizi a incenerire  
le vite di tutti quelli che conosci  
e sai cos'è il peggio che prendi  
da ogni cuore che spezzi?  
e come una lama tu macchibeh, stasera ho tenuto duro

venne un tempo  
in cui piangevi per ogni stella cadente  
noi siamo quelli feriti che tu hai venduto"

[/My chemical romance - Helena/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCCyoocDxBA)

Non pensava di volerlo picchiare, però in effetti era molto più soddisfacente così.  
Il primo colpo andò sullo zigomo e stordì il ragazzo, Kari strattonava come un pazzo. Gabriel continuava a picchiarlo stringendo il coltello nel pugno con cui gli dava giù, il sangue cominciava ad uscire dalle ferite che gli faceva -sopracciglia, occhi, bocca, naso- e Kari gridava di smetterla, gridava e tirava i polsi con una forza di odio inaudite.  
Odio perché di nuovo lui rovinava tutto, tutto. Gabriel era stata la sua sola speranza di salvezza, da piccolo. Si era aggrappato a lui per resistere, per sognare una ribellione. Quando l'aveva visto passare alla parte oscura, quando l'aveva perso, si era infranto il suo sogno.  
Gabriel quella volta aveva rovinato tutto e lo stava per fare di nuovo.  
Aveva una nuova vita, dopo tanta fatica. Non sapeva cosa aveva passato per arrivarci.  
Ed era felice. Era grato. Aveva sorriso in quella nuova vita. Amava, in quella nuova vita. E non importava quanto giusto o sbagliato fosse. Amava ed era qualcosa di puro e bello.  
E lui ora glielo voleva rovinare di nuovo, come da piccoli.  
Kari voleva vivere, vivere ed essere felice. Perché non poteva? Perché non glielo permetteva?  
Ma adesso basta, avrebbe seppellito il suo passato in un modo od in un altro.  
Gabriel avrebbe ammazzato Niky a forza di colpirlo a mani nude, come sfogava la sua rabbia con le altre sue vittime. Lasciò cadere il coltello cominciando a provare un piacere crudo ed orgasmico.   
Cercava di stare attento al momento finale, voleva soffocarlo con le sue mani, voleva aspirargli la morte dal collo.   
Quindi un colpo ed un altro con il sottofondo di Kari che tirava le braccia legate e le sue urla.  
E poi in un istante il silenzio.  
Mancò gli strattoni e mancò le urla per alcuni colpi.  
Non fece in tempo a realizzare che era strano non sentirlo più, appena si girò se lo vide arrivare addosso e colpirlo con un pugno così forte che lo fece volare.   
Kari era riuscito a rompere la testiera del letto a forza di tirare a quel modo, poi si era velocemente liberato i piedi. Una frazione di secondo prima della fine.  
L'avrebbe fatto smettere per sempre.  
Avrebbe seppellito il suo passato ed i suoi maledetti ricordi. Il proprio stesso marchio.  
Tutto. Tutto finito.  
L'avrebbe ucciso. L'avrebbe vinto.  
Il male si poteva vincere.   
Kari tornò su Gabriel prima che si rialzasse, gli si mise a cavalcioni sopra, gli prese il colletto per tenerlo su a sufficienza e cominciò a picchiarlo ripetutamente con una serie di pugni uno più forte dell'altro sulla stessa metà del viso. Un crescendo di forza, odio e disperazione.  
E davanti agli occhi quelle volte. Le volte in cui a Gabriel piaceva. Le volte in cui lo prendeva ripreso ed incitato dal padre. Le volte in cui gli veniva dentro. Tutte, ripetutamente, ad ogni pugno.  
Ci mise anche suo padre, in quei pugni. Le sue riprese con la telecamera. I suoi ordini. Le sue punizioni. Le sue carezze. I suoi maledettissimi baci.  
E mise pure l'essere solo nel mondo, una volta scappato. Quelle brutte compagnie. Il rubare. I pestaggi. Il dover cavarsela da solo con la forza. Le violenze subite. La droga. Il tunnel nero ed infinito. L'alcool. Il sonno. Ci mise tutto, in quei pugni.  
E solo quando con la mente arrivò a quei giorni, all'incontro con Gabriel che aveva forse ucciso Chris e picchiato a sangue Niky, che aveva tentato di portargli via tutto il suo faticosissimo paradiso appena conquistato, fu proprio la voce di Niky a fermarlo.  
Gabriel era come una poltiglia nelle sue mani. Respirava a fatica, era forse vivo per miracolo e non si sapeva per quanto.  
Lo lasciò andare e crollò sul pavimento sotto di sé.   
\- È finita! - Disse faticosamente, piangendo, Niky. Era spaventato ed impressionato da tutto.  
La sua rabbia, il suo odio, ogni dolore, ogni grido sarebbero rimasti indelebili nella sua mente.  
Niky piangeva.  
Kari tornò perché Niky piangeva.   
Lasciò Gabriel ed andò a liberarlo, il viso gonfio, gli occhi quasi del tutto chiusi lacrimavano, il mento tremava, il sangue scivolava sulla pelle un tempo bianca. Quando con il coltello abbandonato per terra da Gabriel, gli tagliò le corde dai polsi e dalle caviglie, lo strinse forte baciandolo sulla guancia. Niky gemette per il dolore al viso dopo i pugni ricevuti, ma ricambiò.  
Kari lo abbracciò e fu come respirare di nuovo.  
Voleva dimenticare, voleva solo estirpare dalla mente ogni cosa ma lì in quel momento, dopo aver sfogato tutta la sua rabbia e l'odio accumulato in anni di sofferenza continua, capì che non avrebbe mai potuto. Mai.  
Ed allora conviverci?  
Conviverci era possibile?  
Senza impazzire, senza voler farla finita. Senza il bisogno di dormire per non sentire.   
Per non essere né morti né vivi...  
\- Chiama la polizia... - Disse Niky in un mormorio faticoso indicando il telefono fisso della stanza. Stava molto male e respirava piano, ogni parola era una sofferenza.   
Kari annuì ed andò al comodino accanto al letto per prendere il telefono dell'albergo e chiamare da quello, aveva ancora il coltello in mano, stava per fare il numero, tremando ancora di rabbia, quando un lamento arrivò da Niky. Non riuscì a dire niente, però Kari si girò, vide Gabriel con una pistola in mano, una pistola che aveva avuto dall'inizio e che non aveva mai usato, lo vide che da terra la puntava contro Niky.  
Niky e non Kari.  
Non avrebbe mai ucciso Kari. Ma quello, tutto quello era molto peggio.  
Poté ringraziare solo la quasi cecità di Gabriel, era incapace, nelle sue condizioni, di prendere una vera mira e stare fermo con l'arma in mano.   
Sparò il primo colpo e lo mancò, nel secondo si mise in ginocchio e si avvicinò. L'avrebbe preso in pieno, pensò Kari.  
Ed in un istante, il tempo di un battito, capì anche un'altra cosa.  
Che non si sarebbe mai liberato di lui. Mai.  
Nemmeno del suo passato.  
Se non in un modo.  
Un modo maledettamente definitivo.  
Veloce quanto un battito di cuore, Kari strinse nel pugno il coltello e feroce come una tigre si precipitò su Gabriel che stava per premere di nuovo quel grilletto contro la fronte di Niky.  
Affondò la lama nella carne, sul fianco.   
Perché sul fianco e non sulla gola per ammazzarlo? Meritava di morire. Doveva farla finita davvero e per sempre. Doveva assicurarsi che il suo inferno non tornasse più. Doveva vincere il male.  
Estrasse la lama, Niky tentò di urlare, prese la mire per la gola alzandolo sopra la testa e con lo stesso inferno che stava cercando di uccidere nel proprio dolore sordo e totale, fece per finire il lavoro.  
Fu proprio in quel momento, sul 'ti prego' disperato di Niky, che la porta della camera si aprì con un calcio e degli uomini in divisa accorsero veloci fermando Kari ed allontanandolo. Lo schiacciarono a terra, lo disarmarono e lo neutralizzarono come da manuale. Niky piangendo cercava di dirgli che non era lui l'aggressore, ma la voce non gli usciva, non ce la faceva proprio a parlare, non aveva un minimo di forza per muoversi e camminare.   
\- Non è lui l'aggressore. È l'uomo a terra... - Disse una voce autorevole e sbrigativa. Allora gli uomini si fermarono mentre altri soccorsero Gabriel che rantolava sulla via della morte.  
Joshua entrò, controllò che fosse ancora vivo e con un'occhiata veloce capì che con un po' di fortuna poteva cavarsela.   
\- La morte è troppo bella per lui! - Disse poi con disprezzo, fissandolo dall'alto ed ammirando il lavoro di Kari.  
Non poteva provare compassione dopo quello che aveva visto in quel computer. Sarebbe stato certamente impossibile.  
\- Gabriel Jaques Bellier, la dichiaro in arresto per tentato omicidio, rapimento ed aggressione e per l'assassino plurimo di almeno venti persone. - La voce del detective incaricato incriminò Gabriel dopo che Joshua gli aveva fornito gli elementi per capire la situazione e procedere nel migliore dei modi.  
Poco dopo arrivarono i paramedici, un paio si occuparono di lui, altri di Niky. Poco prima che venisse portato via, tese la mano verso Kari, seduto a terra contro il letto, sotto shock per quanto accaduto nel giro di pochissimi istanti.  
Si risvegliò dal suo torpore solo davanti allo sforzo del suo sorriso in mezzo alle lacrime. Gli prese la mano e se la portò alla fronte chiudendo gli occhi sollevato.   
Non era un vero tornare alla vita, ma era un primo passo. Quel sentirsi meglio perché in qualche modo, forse, sai che è andata meglio così anche se volevi solo farla finita per sempre e definitivamente.  
\- È meglio così. È finita... - Disse Niky il quale per tutto il tragitto in ospedale non avrebbe fatto altro che ringraziare Dio.   
Joshua si avvicinò a Kari e si accucciò davanti a lui, non lo toccò né nulla, non era da lui e sapeva che non era la cosa migliore per lui, ora.  
Fissava torvo Gabriel, uno sguardo molto strano ed indecifrabile. Cupo però che non sapeva decidersi.   
Non aveva idea se avesse vinto il male o meno. Gabriel era vivo, il suo passato non era del tutto seppellito. Però forse in qualche modo l'aveva affrontato. Forse.  
Non sapeva bene, era confuso.   
Aveva passato una vita infernale a scappare di continuo da un male all'altro ed adesso che era lì a quella resa dei conti, cosa doveva pensare?  
C'era una fine al dolore? C'era una redenzione?  
C'era qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per rinascere e risalire, qualcosa che non gli venisse mai a mancare, che non rischiasse mai di perdere, qualcosa che potesse dargli una ragione di vita pulita e semplice senza strani ragionamenti psicologici di mezzo?  
Quando i paramedici portarono via Gabriel, rimase qualche poliziotto per i rilevamenti. C'erano le deposizioni da prendere, le prove e le procedure da seguire. Prima di andare con uno di loro, Kari guardò Joshua come lo vedesse per la prima volta.   
Era perso.  
\- Come hai fatto? Il messaggio non era partito... -   
Joshua fece uno strano sorriso a quel punto.  
\- Stavo impazzendo, non sapevo dove sbattere la testa. Avevo messo sotto la polizia, gli aveva fatto vedere il materiale trovato nel suo pc e li avevo indirizzati a Frank e alle sue prove... e non sapevo cosa fare. Non c'era traccia di voi da nessuna parte e non avevo assolutamente nulla a cui aggrapparmi. Il vuoto. Avevano appena stabilizzato Chris, stava per entrare in sala operatoria e proprio lì si è svegliato un secondo e mi hanno chiamato perché mi voleva dire qualcosa. Mi ha detto che Gabriel aveva una camera al Crystal ed è tornato a perdere conoscenza. Solo quello. Quanto è bastato. Adesso lo stanno operando. - Kari rimase colpito da quello e sul momento non realizzò il motivo.   
\- Signore, deve seguirci per la deposizione. - Disse un poliziotto. Kari automaticamente si alzò e fece per seguirlo fuori, lo sguardo concentrato per capire cosa c'era di strano.   
Fu Joshua a dirglielo.  
\- Sai cosa direbbe Niky? - A quel punto capì, si fermò, si girò e fece una specie di sorriso che sfociava in un piccolo ghigno dei suoi. Niente a che fare con la gioia vera. Però un buon inizio.  
\- Dio? - Joshua rise.  
\- Sì, qualcosa del genere! - Kari scosse la testa e nell'uscire mormorò senza vergognarsene, stupito per primo.  
\- Non è che ha torto, dopotutto... -   
“Vedendo come se la sono cavata c'è da pensarlo...”  
Ammise Joshua stesso, una volta solo in quella camera. Non osò guardare le riprese della videocamera, rabbrividendo nel pensare a tutta quella storia, dall'inizio alla fine, scosse la testa ed uscì.   
Adesso c'era un altro genere di lotta da fare.  
Forse più complicata ma non impossibile.  
Bisognava rinascere. 


	40. Esorcismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il peggio è passato, Kari e Niky ne sono usciti vivi da Gabriel, eppure per Kari c'è ancora uno scoglio da affrontare che non è da poco. Subire violenze, sopravvivere ed uscirne è dura, ma lo è anche denunciarle e solo chi ci passa può capire quanto è difficile. Sembra una sciocchezza, sembra normale, sembra ovvio denunciare un male, ma quando lo subisci capisci perché non è così. Ma ora davanti al detective che ha in carico il caso, Kari si trova davanti ad un bivio, tacere ancora o denunciare pubblicamente tutto quanto. Non è facile.

CAPITOLO XXXIX:  
ESORCISMO

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari17.png)

"So che hai sofferto  
ma non voglio che tu lo nasconda  
è tutto freddo e senza amore  
io non permetterò che ti venga negato qualcosa  
Sarò di conforto  
ti farò sentire puro  
abbi fiducia in me  
puoi stare sicuro  
Voglio riconciliare la violenza che c'è nel tuo cuore  
voglio riconoscere che la tua bellezza non è solo una maschera  
voglio esorcizzare i demoni del tuo passato  
voglio soddisfare i desideri non rivelati che ci sono nel tuo cuore"

[\- Muse - Undisclosed desires -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8OOWcsFj0U)

L'interrogatorio di Kari prese molto più tempo del previsto, inizialmente non era un vero interrogatorio ma più una deposizione, tuttavia dal momento che lui non voleva denunciare tutto dall'inizio di quella storia perchè gli procurava ancora molto fastidio e sofferenza, oppose così resistenza che i detective pensarono che stesse nascondendo qualcosa e che in qualche modo fosse complice. Magari dell'uccisione del padre.   
Avevano il video, per cui era partito tutto come una cosa puramente formale.   
Alla domanda:  
\- Cominci dall'inizio. - Kari aveva subito scrollato le spalle e con una spontanea ferocia, aveva esclamato:  
\- Lei è fuori di testa! Non ha idea di che cosa sta dicendo! - L'ispettore era un uomo sulla cinquantina ben tenuto e fortemente sospettoso. Nonché impaziente quanto Kari stesso.   
\- Mi illumini! - Esclamò allora con una pazienza già scarsa.  
\- Questa maledetta storia è cominciata da quando sono nato, ho passato una vita a dimenticarla ed ogni volta che sembra che ci riesca qualcosa me la fa ricordare! Mi sono rotto il cazzo! Non voglio più parlarne! Voglio chiudere tutto per sempre e basta! - L'ispettore, tale Trevor Kostner, cercò di raccogliere la sua scarsissima pazienza.  
\- Mi dispiace farle perdere tempo, so che vorrebbe essere in ospedale dai suoi amici e da suo fratello, in questo momento, ma è necessario che spieghi la sua versione dall'inizio. Poi sarà libero. - Kari tuonò sbattendo le mani sul tavolo.  
\- Non è mio fratello quello! Non è più niente! E spero che muoia! -   
Trevor sospirò ancora. Se non fosse per i filmati visti, questo gli sarebbe potuto valere un approfondimento.  
\- Siamo in collegamento con l'ospedale, se dovesse succedere lo sapremo! -   
\- Allora prendiamo dello spumante così brindiamo! - Disse ironico Kari.   
\- Non preferisce lo champagne, signor Bellier? - Kari lo fulminò con uno sguardo assassino.  
\- Ho cambiato nome! Ora sono Kari Martin! Ed odio lo champagne! - avrebbe sempre negato le sue origini, forse non avrebbe mai smesso.  
\- Però è nato come Kari Francis Bellier, figlio di... - Kari tornò a battere sul tavolo furioso ma questa volta non urlò, si protese verso l'uomo e disse a denti stretti:  
\- Un bastardo e di una puttana! - Sibilò. Poi aggiunse sempre tagliente e feroce: - E sono figlio unico! -   
Trevor capì che non avrebbe mai collaborato, insofferente si alzò, girò intorno al tavolo e si chinò verso di lui per guardarlo meglio:  
\- Sarò molto chiaro con lei, signor... Martin... - Questo gli fece capire che non era veramente contro di lui. - sono completamente dalla sua parte, io la sua storia l'ho saputa e mi creda che si stupirebbe di sapere quante storie come la sua scopro. Ed è vero che spesso è tardi. Io però devo fare il mio lavoro e prendere la sua deposizione. Voglio solo la sua versione dei fatti per chiudere questa storia di merda. Dall'inizio. Dica tutto, lo denunci e sarà tutto finito per sempre, una volta per tutte. - Kari rimase colpito dalle sue parole, si calmò, abbassò lo sguardo, ci rifletté qualche istante e poi tornò a guardarlo. Era uno sguardo carico di sofferenza, Trevor vide un inferno in quelle iridi nere. Rimase di ghiaccio.  
\- Io voglio solo dimenticare tutto. Voglio che il mondo mi dimentichi. Non voglio che sappia niente di me. Io devo tornare invisibile come ero prima! Non ho chiesto niente, niente... non volevo denunciare, non volevo parlarne, non volevo affrontarlo. Voglio solo andare a vedere come stanno Niky e Chris. E ricevere la notizia della morte di quello stronzo. Non voglio niente. -   
Trevor capiva il suo stato d'animo e quella voglia di non far notizia, di sparire e di spazzare via il passato.  
Se lo denunciavi lo rendevi ufficiale e poi non se ne andava più. O per lo meno questa era la sua paura. La paura di quelli come lui che scappavano dall'inferno.  
\- Denunciarlo sarà il suo punto e a capo. Lo deve a sé stesso. Gabriel pagherà sia che viva sia che muoia, abbiamo tutte le prove per gli omicidi di almeno venti vittime. -   
Kari per un momento da tenebroso ed ostile si fece smarrito e confuso:  
\- Ed allora se lo faccia bastare... cosa vuole da me? -   
\- La sua versione. -   
\- Sono andato da Chris e Niky, ho trovato Chris in un lago di sangue e Niky non c'era. Chris mi ha detto che era stato Gabriel e che aveva visto che alloggiava in un secondo hotel, il Crystal. Così ho chiamato la polizia e sono andato là. Poi mi ha dato un colpo in testa, mi ha legato al letto ed ha fatto quello che avete visto nella registrazione. Quando mi sono liberato l'ho massacrato di botte perché stava uccidendo Niky. Siccome aveva una pistola l'ho pugnalato col suo stesso pugnale. Questo è quanto! -   
Kari era di nuovo rabbioso ed insofferente, voleva andarsene e basta.   
Trevor sospirò e si allontanò tornando di fronte al tavolo.  
\- Non è sufficiente. Perché suo fratello l'ha cercata? Non viveva qua! - voleva tutta la storia.  
\- Lo chieda a lui se sopravvive e poi me lo riferisca! In camera ha detto che voleva me, veda un po' lei! - Ruggì aggressivo.   
\- Cosa le costa fare una deposizione come si deve? Spiegare tutto? Dobbiamo capire il movente di suo fratello. -   
\- È pazzo! -   
\- Troppo comodo! Quel ragazzo non era pazzo, era perfettamente lucido ed organizzato! -   
\- Lei vuole una storia macabra, vuole farsi i cazzi miei e basta! La conosce la storia! Perché lo devo dire io?! Perché?! -   
I toni stavano di nuovo crescendo, Trevor era in piedi oltre il tavolo e Kari seduto ma sbatteva le mani di continuo e si muoveva molto.  
\- Perché mi serve il movente! -   
\- Del tentato omicidio di Niky?! -   
\- Per tutto! -   
\- Io ho appena saputo che ammazzava quei ragazzi, cosa diavolo vuole che ne sappia?! Per me è pazzo, per lei no! Cazzo! Lo sa meglio di me! -   
\- Kari, mi deve dire la storia, la deve denunciare! - Trevor batteva tantissimo su questo e faceva impazzire Kari che esasperato, dopo essersi coperto il viso sudato, chiese con la testa che esplodeva:   
\- Perché ci tiene tanto? -   
\- Perché ne devi uscire, ragazzo! Ne ho visti tanti come te convinti che non dicendo niente fosse più facile dimenticare... e poi si sono uccisi perché non riuscivano a superarlo, il ricordo c'era sempre anche se facevano un'altra vita e ne erano usciti! Io ne ho visti troppi come te! Denunciarlo è il primo passo! Perché lo accetti! Tu non lo hai ancora accettato! So che è una vita che scappi, hai anche cambiato nome! - Kari si sentiva in un altro incubo, scuoteva la testa ed evitava di guardarlo, voleva uscire da quella porta e scappare di nuovo, poi bucarsi una vena e dormire per sempre. Non riusciva a liberarsi del suo inferno, dopo tutto quel tempo ci era ancora dentro ed ora era convinto che non ne sarebbe mai uscito, che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Quella era la dimostrazione.  
\- No, lei ha le prove, lo incrimini dei suoi reati e chiuda questa maledetta storia senza di me! Tutto quello che ho da dire l'ho detto! Sono andato da Christopher, l'ho visto sanguinante, mi ha detto che Gabriel aveva preso Nicolas e che forse era al Crystal. Christopher lo sapeva perché l'aveva seguito. L'aveva seguito perché in quei giorni l'aveva visto strano. Questo è quanto! -   
Kari non voleva saperne, non voleva. Si ostinava a rifiutare di parlare della sua infanzia, dell'origine del suo male.  
\- Perché non vuoi dirlo?! Non dirmi la cazzata del dimenticare, così non dimentichi! Non te ne liberi se lo seppellisci di nuovo! - Trevor era molto fermo, sapeva il fatto suo, non avrebbe mollato nemmeno lui.  
A quel punto si alzò tirando un pugno sul tavolo, poi a tu per tu con l'uomo, gridò:  
\- Perché quello che abbiamo vissuto lo giustificherebbe, lo farebbe sembrare umano ed io non voglio perché quello è un mostro! Ha detto che in quei ragazzi che uccideva cercava me, cazzo! Ha ucciso perché cercava me! Voleva strapparmi tutto quello che mi sono conquistato oggi! Voleva ammazzare una delle persone più care che ho ora, che mi hanno aiutato di più, che mi hanno restituito la voglia di vivere bene, di essere felice! Ed io non voglio che i suoi gesti siano giustificati! Non voglio che qualcuno abbia pietà di lui! Non voglio che... - Alla fine Kari dovette interrompersi perché la voce era incrinata, si rese conto che se avesse continuato avrebbe pianto e non era ancora successo. Non poteva farlo ora.  
Però se non continuava era chiaro il motivo. Non voleva che capisse che stava per piangere, così fece forza e violenza su sé stesso e con quell'esplosione sorda di dolore, gli occhi lucidi ed il volto contratto in una smorfia di odio e dolore, concluse:  
\- Non voglio che il nostro inferno e la nostra sofferenza giustifichi le sue orribili azioni! Io ora vivrò con altre venti persone sulla coscienza solo perché non volevo subire quella merda e me ne sono andato! Il minimo è che paghi con il massimo della pena, se sopravvive! Il minimo è che nessuno sappia che quel mostro ammazzava perché nostro padre ci obbligava a registrare filmini pedo pornografici ed incestuosi! E solo lui sa cosa gli ha fatto quando me ne sono andato! E non intendo denunciare tutto questo solo per dargli una mano o che cazzo ne so! Non c'è un movente! Il suo unico movente è l'odio verso il genere umano ed era perfettamente sano di mente! Scriva questo nel suo rapporto e mi lasci andare una volta per tutte. Io... io non ne posso più! Non ne posso più. Sono distrutto... ha preso tutto da me, tutto! Quel vecchio bastardo è morto ma si è portato dietro due vite innocenti, ha trasformato uno in un mostro assassino e l'altro in un perdente drogato capace solo di scappare, seppellirsi, distruggersi e dormire. Non avrò mai una vita serena. Mai. Non sarò mai felice. E se non mi ucciderò sarà per miracolo! - Kari si accasciò di nuovo sulla sedia, si prese il viso fra le mani e col cuore uscito dalla gola, il petto dilaniato e la testa ormai totalmente fuori controllo, si chiuse in sé stesso lasciando solo un ultimo mormorio:  
\- Voglio morire... non ce la faccio più... sto male... sto male... sto male... - E in quella ripetizione infinita, la voce si ruppe definitivamente perché le lacrime erano troppe da trattenere.   
Kari non piangeva dall'inizio di quella storia. Non sapeva nemmeno se aveva mai pianto con Niky e Joshua. Quelle a confronto erano le prime mai versate in tutta la sua vita.  
Gli corrodevano le guance creando laghi che le sue mani a coppa raccoglievano.  
Voleva sparire.  
Voleva confondersi nel niente, voleva diventare una goccia nell'oceano e non essere nessuno.  
Voleva solo un po' di pace.   
Le lacrime non si sarebbero più fermate e quella mano sulla schiena aumentarono l'intensità del suo pianto.  
Perché era una mano che nell'inferno che stava rivivendo per l'ennesima volta, gli faceva ricordare quel desiderio bruciante avuto da piccolo.  
Che qualcuno gliela porgesse allora.  
Nessuno era mai arrivato.  
Ora sì.  
Dopo anni delle mani erano arrivate.   
Non era solo.   
Si focalizzò sulle mani ricevute, mani preziose. Non le avrebbe mollate. Dopo aver aspettato tanto di riceverne, non le avrebbe lasciate andare.   
Non ebbe idea di quanto rimase a piangere, quando alzò la testa le lacrime scendevano ancora, ma non singhiozzava più, si pulì il naso ed evitò di asciugarsi gli occhi, gli bruciavano e non volevano saperne di smettere.  
Trevor era seduto ed aspettava.  
Alla fine Kari capì cosa aveva fatto quell'uomo e capì che davvero per lui sarebbe stato uguale con o senza movente e denuncia. Le prove c'erano in abbondanza.   
Davvero stava facendo tutto quello solo per lui.  
Alla fine forse aveva ragione.  
Era dirlo che rendeva libera la vittima dal proprio incubo.   
Perché finalmente lo ammetteva. Lo ammetteva ufficialmente, per davvero, per tutto il mondo.   
Non era come dirlo a due persone fidate. Lo diceva alla Legge, alle forze dell'Ordine. Lo rendeva noto. Lo rendeva reale.   
\- Sono pronto per la deposizione. -   
Con questo, Kari cominciò a parlare dell'inizio di tutta quella storia, di come era andata avanti e di come era finita.  
Perché finalmente era finita.   
Era ora che era finita.  
Era finita lì, così. Con quella denuncia.   
Alla fine Kari si alzò dalla sedia e si sentì davvero più leggero, aveva smesso di piangere una volta finito di raccontare, aveva barcollato fino ad arrivare davanti all'uomo, gli aveva stretto la mano ma lui aveva preferito abbracciarlo e sussurrargli all'orecchio qualcosa che non sarebbe stato registrato in nessun video.  
\- Adesso puoi cominciare la tua vita, ragazzo. Non sprecare nemmeno un secondo. -   
Dopotutto era giusto fosse uno estraneo alla sua vita. Quell'uomo non aveva un tornaconto di nessun tipo, non l'avrebbe più rivisto, non sapeva niente di lui. Non c'era un coinvolgimento di nessun tipo.   
Quindi era giusto così.   
Era un esorcismo completo, disse a sé stesso.  
Appena mise piede fuori dalla sala interrogatori, Joshua si alzò. Capì subito che aveva pianto, rimase di pietra per un secondo perché sapeva che dall'arrivo di Gabriel aveva accumulato tanto stress, nervoso e dolore senza mai esplodere se non quel giorno, in quel modo.  
Era mattina, ormai. Joshua si chiese su due piedi cosa fosse il caso di fare, conoscendo Kari era meglio evitare abbracci strappalacrime o cose così, quindi si limitò ad un semplice e naturale:  
\- Io ho bisogno di un caffè e di mangiare qualcosa. Poi andiamo in ospedale. -   
Kari annuì, aveva un'espressione molto strana, non si poteva capire che tipo di espressione fosse.   
\- Prendo le mie cose. - Andò al banco in fondo per recuperare le proprie cose che aveva dovuto deporre all'ingresso. Nel frattempo, per quei pochi secondi a disposizione, Joshua fu fermato dall'ispettore. L'uomo era uscito poco dopo, non aveva idea della natura della sua relazione con Kari, non glielo aveva detto. Aveva detto solo che l'aveva aiutato e salvato.   
Sapeva però che doveva essere importante come un padre.  
Trevor aveva molta esperienza per quel genere di cose, infatti la sua sezione si occupava di quel tipo di crimini.  
\- Non le nascondo che sarà dura. Ma ne uscirà completamente. Denunciarlo è il primo vero passo per una rinascita completa. - Disse solo questo, sapendo che era quello che Joshua voleva sapere. Infatti sospirò sollevato e fece un piccolo sorriso veloce rilassato.   
Poi tese la mano e l'altro gliela strinse.  
\- La ringrazio di tutto. Se serve qualunque cosa... - Joshua aveva già deposto e detto tutto prima.   
I due uomini si salutarono, poi Joshua se ne andò con un silenzioso e pensieroso Kari.   



	41. Isolamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In ospedale l'attesa per il risveglio di Chris e l'esito dell'operazione di Gabriel tengono sospeso Kari, alla fine cosa sperare? Cosa aspettarsi? Forse Chris ha ragione, ma non è biasimabile nemmeno Kari, dopotutto. Riuscirà Joshua a tenere ancora una volta i pezzi insieme?

CAPITOLO XL:   
ISOLAMENTO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari10.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/chris.jpg)

"Ehi amico, dovunque tu vada  
I tuoi demoni ti seguiranno  
Ma almeno non sei solo, si  
Ehi amico, sei appeso ad un filo  
Sul bordo di un precipizio  
Cerca di prendere la mia mano

Sto cercando un rimedio  
Parlane  
Sto cercando un rimedio  
Urlalo  
Sto cercando un rimedio"

[\- 30 second to Mars - Remedy - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1v78Eu43cA)

Joshua aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non far trapelare notizie dell'accaduto, ma appena era partita la chiamata alla polizia da casa di Christopher, poco dopo i soccorsi erano arrivati i media come dei cani da caccia in cerca di notizie sorprendenti.  
Tutta la notte i telegiornali avevano riportato l'unica cosa chiara e certa:  
Christopher Richiardson, il nodo cantante e leder dei Royal, era stato trovato gravemente ferito con arma da taglio in casa sua, aveva perso molto sangue, era stato portato con urgenza in ospedale dove era stato operato subito.  
Non aveva subito lesioni gravi ed avevano ricucito subito, l'intervento non era stato lungo, ma il ragazzo aveva perso molto sangue, per cui non si era ancora svegliato.   
Del resto non si sapeva niente, Joshua era riuscito a limitare i danni e a non far sapere della sparizione di Niky e Kari, né tanto meno dello scandalo di Gabriel.   
Della loro storia, al momento, nessuno sapeva nulla. Ma avendo fatto la denuncia qualcosa di certo si sarebbe saputo, specie perché bisognava giustificare in qualche modo l'aggressione a Chris, un personaggio fin troppo pubblico.  
Davanti all'ospedale erano accalcati fans e giornalisti che le forze dell'ordine impedivano di entrare. Per le emergenze era tenuto libero un ingresso, controllato comunque dalla polizia.  
Continuava a non parlarsi d'altro ed in corridoio gli amici ed i familiari di Christopher aspettavano notizie.   
Quelli del gruppo erano con Niky che era stato curato e sistemato in una camera.   
Solo dopo l'ennesima richiesta stressante di Manuel e Paul, i medici decisero che si poteva metterlo in camera con Chris.   
Era stato giudicato fuori pericolo, però finché non si svegliava non c'era mai una sicurezza matematica. Il sangue perso era molto ed i valori faticavano a ristabilirsi.  
Niky era imbottito di farmaci che lo facevano dormire molto, ma la sua preoccupazione lo faceva stare sveglio.  
Continuava a pregare, di tanto in tanto piangeva e guardava Chris nel letto accanto sperando di vederlo svegliarsi da un momento all'altro.  
Vedendolo come un'anima in pena, i ragazzi avvicinarono i letti in modo da permettergli di toccarsi le mani. Ovviamente per fare questo fecero il consueto casino.  
Solo quando Niky poté prendere la mano di Chris, riuscì ad addormentarsi.  
Per lui, col viso gonfio e dolorante come l'aveva, dormire era la scelta migliore.  
Era terrorizzato dall'idea che Chris non si svegliasse più.  
Dopo essersi scontrato con la realtà del mondo, una realtà atroce e macabra, la paura di scontrarsi con questa crudeltà era aumentata esponenzialmente in lui.  
Se prima era una persona aperta, serena ed ottimista, ora l'inevitabile conseguenza sarebbe stata la paura costante.  
Ma non sarebbe stato lasciato mai solo. 

Gabriel era messo molto peggio, era in sala operatoria da quando era stato portato in ospedale. A parte i forti pestaggi al viso che l'avevano messo a dura prova, Kari l'aveva pugnalato al fianco senza fare attenzione a non lesionare organi vitali. Aveva lesionato il fegato e bucato un polmone che era collassato.   
Stavano adoperandosi per salvarlo consapevoli che forse non ce l'avrebbe comunque fatta.

Kari e Joshua rimasero in silenzio, Joshua rispettava il suo non voler dire nulla, sapeva che era normale, specie per lui.  
L'accompagnò prima a prendersi qualcosa, a stento buttò giù del caffé. Poi andarono in ospedale passando per l'entrata sicura.   
La verità era che non aveva idea di che cosa dire e cosa fare. Kari era perso in un altro universo e il terrore d'averlo in qualche modo perso era tangibile. Quasi reale.  
Joshua non rimaneva mai senza parole, sapeva sempre cosa fare. Però ora non ne aveva idea.  
La ferita riportata da Kari poteva essere una voragine incolmabile fra loro due. 

Appena arrivarono, Joshua andò subito a cercare dei dottori per gli aggiornamenti, mentre Kari andò in camera di Chris e Niky, sorvegliate dagli altri del gruppo. In sala d'aspetto c'erano i familiari di Chris.   
I ragazzi si stupirono nel vederlo, avevano saputo da Joshua cosa era successo e si rivelarono subito molto preoccupati:  
\- Come stai? - Chiesero. Kari annuì senza sorridere o fare espressioni serene.  
\- E loro? - Era il meglio che avrebbe potuto fare. Un sì.  
Non insistettero e spiegarono che comunque stavano entrambi bene, solo che Niky era stato sedato per i dolori al viso, mentre Chris ancora non si svegliava anche se l'operazione doveva essere andata bene.   
Kari non disse niente, si limitò ad entrare e a chiudere le tapparelle dalla porta in vetro. Voleva stare un po' da solo con loro anche se dormivano.  
Quando fu nella camera, visionò entrambi rimanendo fermo ai loro piedi.  
Li avevano uniti coi letti e Niky teneva la mano di Chris. Forse non si poteva fare, ma tutti sapevano che era meglio così. Se non altro per far dormire Niky.  
Quest'ultimo era malmesso in viso, gli occhi gonfi e rossi di sangue ancora pulsante, il sopracciglio aveva dei punti ed altri erano sul labbro e sul mento. In generale gli zigomi gonfi.   
Gli diede un fastidio profondo nel vederlo ridotto così, era una visione insopportabile, però doveva vedere bene cosa aveva contribuito a causare.   
Perché era anche colpa sua. Gabriel aveva fatto tutto quello per lui.  
Aveva quasi perso due amici di cui uno era importantissimo.  
Contrasse la mascella ed i muscoli del corpo, le mani nelle tasche.  
Chris era perfetto anche in quel coma. Non poté non notarlo. I capelli un po’ più lunghi del suo solito taglio corto alla moda gli stavano sul cuscino, ma riusciva a stare bene anche così. Il viso non presentava un graffio. Era davvero perfetto, come che dormisse e basta.  
Si avvicinò dalla parte libera e tirò giù le lenzuola per vedere il busto. Era fasciato. L'avevano operato.   
Inghiottì diverse volte cercando di contenere quell'enorme senso schiacciante di colpa. Ma forse peggio di quello c'era qualcos'altro che macinava in lui.  
Così si sedette su una sedia alta lì vicino al letto di Chris.   
\- Se non fosse stato per te chissà... Niky sarebbe morto. Ed io... io non so... io lo stavo ammazzando. Volevo trafiggerlo sulla gola. Se non fossero arrivati in tempo l'avrei fatto. - Kari riuscì a dirlo solo perché pensava di non essere ascoltato. - Volevo ucciderlo. Per tutto il tempo ho pensato a questo. Ma non era un raptus del momento, non è per dire. Io volevo ucciderlo. Se non mi avessi mandato Joshua e la polizia in tempo l'avrei fatto. So che se lo meritava e che era giusto e che non devo provare rimorsi. Forse comunque morirà, non me ne frega. Non è per lui. È per questa capacità di uccidere. Lo farei, capisci? Lo farei sul serio. Ammazzerei, lo volevo fare, lo potevo fare. Lo stavo per fare. Sono capace di ammazzare. Volevo ammazzare. Certo, era lui. Però chi mi dice che questo non sia il mio DNA? Mio padre era un bastardo, Gabriel era un bastardo. Potrei esserlo anche io. È nel sangue. Ce l'abbiamo. Quello stronzo di là che sta morendo me l'aveva detto. Siamo uguali. Solo noi sappiamo cosa siamo e perché. Siamo sbagliati. Siamo dei mostri. Ma non ci possono giudicare. Siamo stati creati così. Siamo stati forgiati nell'inferno. Io mi rifiutavo di accettare che ero come lui, ma la verità era che stavo per uccidere e volevo farlo. Io sono come lui, dopotutto. Potrebbe essere meglio allontanarmi da voi prima di farvi di nuovo finire così. Ho fatto scoprire l'orrore a Niky, ho quasi ucciso te, Chris. So di aver fatto dei danni davvero grossi e potrei farne ancora, un giorno, senza volerlo. Perché sono maledetto. Perché è questo che porto. Incubi a chi mi incontra. Perché i miei sono troppo grandi e non riesco a tenermeli per me. Credo di essere morto dentro da quando subivo quelle cose ed una cosa morta resta morta, non esiste la resurrezione. Quelli come me devono vivere da soli! -   
Aveva aperto i rubinetti e non si era più fermato. Non era riuscito a dire tutto all'ispettore se non solo i fatti ed uno sfogo di dolore, ma quelle riflessioni erano lucide e ponderate e non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirle nemmeno a Joshua, sapeva che gli avrebbe detto di tutto.  
\- Sono proprio quelli come te che hanno più bisogno degli altri. Se uno come te si isola diventa un assassino. Per cui vivi con gli altri e non fare il coglione! - Kari alzò la testa di scatto, si era guardato le mani strette e quando la sua voce sommessa ed impastata aveva parlato, si era quasi spaventato. Chris non aveva aperto gli occhi e non si era mosso ma era chiaramente sveglio ed aveva parlato.  
Kari si alzò e trattenne il fiato mentre qualcosa si muoveva dentro in quel momento, realizzando che si era salvato e svegliato proprio lì con lui.  
Che gli succedeva? Niky l'aveva contagiato?  
Si metteva a leggere i segni?   
\- Stai qua con noi che ti teniamo d'occhio! I martiri solitari sono passati di moda! - Disse ancora, poi aprì gli occhi, erano velati ed offuscati, però lo trovarono al suo fianco e fece un piccolo sorriso debole. Era molto provato e stanco, cercò di muovere la mano mentre l'altra stringeva quella di Niky. Kari capì che cercava lui, così agì d'impulso e gliela prese con ancora tutto in subbuglio e l'incapacità di pensare razionalmente.  
\- Grazie d'avermelo salvato. - Disse poi. Kari si sorprese.  
\- Non sai ancora niente, dormivi! - Chris accennò ad un piccolo ghigno.  
\- La sento la sua mano, non è certo quella di un morto! -   
\- Come fai a dire che è la sua! Hai guardato solo me! - Kari insisteva perché non capiva bene qualcosa.  
\- Dai, riconoscerei la sua mano fra mille! E poi ha come una specie di energia. Credo che sia perché prega sempre, anche quando dorme... - Mano a mano stava meglio e riusciva a parlare senza impastare le parole. Kari riuscì a sorridere davanti a quell'uscita ed i muscoli del viso gli tirarono perché non sorrideva da molto.  
\- È vivo e sta bene. Però l'ha avuta dura. È stata questione di un attimo. -   
Chris annuì e finalmente girò la testa piano per vedere Niky dormire nel letto attaccato al suo. Strinse di più la mano. Si sentiva sfinito e passato sotto un camion, però al momento non voleva niente di più di quello. Poter stare lì con lui.   
\- Vado a chiamare i dottori e dire che stai bene. -   
Kari a quel punto uscì per lasciare un po' da soli i due ragazzi che gli avevano dato tanto e per poco anche la vita.  
Non aveva mai chiesto niente a nessuno. Però era riuscito a rovinare le vite di molti. Per poco irrimediabilmente.  
Si sentiva troppo in colpa per accettarlo e digerirlo.   
Aveva appena detto ai ragazzi che Chris si era svegliato i quali un pochi erano andati dai familiari ed altri dai dottori, quando Joshua arrivò e gli sbarrò la strada.  
La sua espressione in quel momento Kari non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata. Mai.  
Sarebbe rimasta incisa nella memoria per sempre.   
\- Kari, vengo dalla sala operatoria. Gabriel è morto due minuti fa, sotto i ferri. Arresto cardiaco. Il cuore non ha retto. Era messo molto male. - Kari si fermò e con lui ogni cosa che dentro poteva muoversi, persino il cuore.  
Si sentì strano e per anni non avrebbe mai saputo descrivere precisamente il proprio stato d'animo. Però si sconvolse, si fermò e pensò una cosa che disse subito senza rendersene nemmeno conto.  
\- Alla fine sono stato accontentato. Volevo ucciderlo e ci sono riuscito. - Con questo, poi, sgusciò via proprio quando le persone che volevano vedere Chris arrivavano ad ostruirgli il passaggio.   
Pochi istanti per perderlo di vista.   
Joshua era raggelato dalla sua reazione. A quel punto non sapeva davvero più dove sbattere la testa. 


	42. L'urlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari viene a sapere che Gabriel è morto in sala operatoria e che dunque lui è il suo assassino. Questo sicuramente lascia un ulteriore segno in lui, perché un conto è denunciare tutto quello che gli è capitato, un conto è realizzare che hai ucciso tuo fratello, che è davvero successo, che il suo sangue è nelle tue mani. Non è un fatto che può passare con poco.

CAPITOLO XLI:   
L’URLO

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari13.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/joshua18.jpg)

"Voglio che tu rimanga  
Voglio che tu creda  
Voglio che tu vinca le tue battaglie  
Non vuoi rimanere!  
Rimanere

Voglio che tu rimanga  
Anche se non credi  
Quando ci si imbatte nelle proprie battaglie  
Non ci si preoccupa di  
Credere  
Voglio che tu creda  
Voglio che creda  
Ti ricorderò per sempre"

[\- 30 second to Mars - The believer - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtYDTSf6OpY)

Joshua ci mise un po' a trovarlo per il semplice fatto che l'ospedale non era un posto frequentato da Kari, per cui non c'era un posto preciso dove si sarebbe potuto nascondere.  
Alla fine pensò a due fattibili: il tetto o l'uscita.  
Sperò nel tetto e fu premiato.  
Si diresse lentamente verso di lui, era verso la ringhiera alta del terrazzo che fungeva da tetto e da pista di atterraggio per gli elicotteri.  
C'era molta aria, lì sopra e la stagione non era di certo estiva, ma nemmeno invernale. Si stava comunque anche senza giacca.  
Aveva le mani in tasca e guardava il panorama. Un panorama che solo in lontananza gli riportava il mare come sempre pieno di cavalloni, per il resto c'era una città che gli appariva lontana anni luce.   
La mattina era inoltrata, il sole cercava di vincere sulle nuvole e c'era un gioco continuo di ricambio fra i due elementi.  
Joshua lo affiancò senza toccarlo ancora.  
Uno che passava quello che passava lui, doveva come minimo essere lasciato nei suoi spazi. Pensava fosse la cosa migliore. Non era facile immaginarlo, Kari era schivo di suo.  
\- Credi di essere un assassino? - Joshua non voleva dargli pareri ma solo farlo parlare e capire cosa pensasse. Il suo profilo marcato e deciso rimandava un'espressione corrucciata.  
\- Lo sono. È morto per le ferite che gli ho fatto io. Alla fine ho ammazzato. -   
Joshua voleva dire che era stato per sopravvivenza, però non era proprio vero. Poteva neutralizzarlo senza ridurlo in quello stato. Il punto era che nessuno, al posto di Kari, si sarebbe veramente limitato.  
\- E come ti senti? - Era l'unica cosa saggia da chiedergli.   
Kari alzò le spalle.  
\- Non mi hai detto niente da quando è finita questa maledetta storia... ed ora mi chiedi come sto? - Chiese risentito, finalmente girò lo sguardo a cercare il suo ed i due si guardarono. Joshua si manteneva composto e non si sbilanciava.  
\- Dovevo restare lucido per fare quello che andava fatto nel migliore dei modi. Dovevo essere il più efficace possibile senza trascurare nulla. - Rispose freddamente. Non voleva dargli l'idea di essere troppo scostante, ma di natura non era una persona molto dolce ed in quel caso veramente non aveva idea di che cosa fosse meglio fare.  
\- Ed ora è più efficace stare lì e chiedermi come sto invece che abbracciarmi? - Disse con un astio che lentamente usciva parola dopo parola, lo sguardo specchio di un grandissimo disagio che non si sarebbe rimarginato tanto in fretta.   
\- È questo che vuoi? Che ti abbracci? - Joshua lo stava mettendo alla prova perché era convinto che non fosse così facile. Kari non lo era mai stato.  
Kari però era stufo dei suoi giochi. Faceva sempre così! A volte però aveva solo bisogno di un po' di semplicità.  
\- È questo che si fa normalmente in questi casi! - Ruggì alzando la voce perché il vento ululava più forte. Joshua si sentì colpire con un pugno allo stomaco, ma erano solo le sue parole d'accusa. Accuse che intendevano lui era troppo lontano.  
\- Credo tu abbia bisogno di parlare, a te gli abbracci non sono mai bastati! -   
\- E non sono nemmeno un tipo che parla, allora! - Si rivoltò del tutto verso di lui e gesticolando continuava a parlare forte e concitato, Joshua non si scompose, era quello di cui aveva bisogno e lo capì solo ora.  
Non litigare, ma sfogarsi ancora e forse avrebbe avuto quel bisogno ancora a lungo, nei mesi a venire.   
\- E che tipo sei? - Joshua lo faceva apposta e Kari ci cascò perché il tono aumentava sempre più, così come l'intensità e la sua rabbia che fuoriuscivano come se Joshua fosse la causa di tutto.  
\- Sono un mostro, sono! Sono stato trasformato in mostro e non posso scappare da questa realtà! -   
\- Perché sei figlio di un mostro non significa che tu lo sia! - Joshua aveva sperato che uscissero quelle parole, sapeva che comunque le stava macinando. Al contrario di Kari non urlava, manteneva sempre la sua fredda compostezza.   
\- Mi ha trasformato in un mostro! A me e a Gabriel! Ci ha rovinati! Siamo due assassini! Lui ha solo ucciso più di me, è la sola differenza! -   
\- Non è la sola differenza! Lui ammazzava per dei raptus che non poteva controllare, era diventato pazzo! Tu hai reagito ad una situazione estrema che minacciava te ed una persona importante! È diverso! Non è che adesso esci e ammazzi tutti quelli che trovi! -   
Joshua ci teneva a specificare affinché non pensasse che fosse così. Non era così. Era assurdo!  
Kari si mise a camminare davanti a lui fissando il cielo, il pavimento e le sue stesse mani come se fosse effettivamente fuori controllo.   
\- No no no! Lui sapeva cosa faceva! Si era reso conto di essere sbagliato, un mostro! Ha accettato di esserlo, per questo non è impazzito davvero! Si è detto che era diverso dagli altri, ma che meritava di vivere e che nessuno poteva giudicarlo perché nessuno sapeva cosa aveva passato, perché era diventato così! Quindi non era pazzo! Non aveva raptus! -   
\- Andiamo, Kari! Ho visto i video, tu no! Gli venivano dei raptus! Dannazione! Non è uno sano di mente! Lui cercava te nei suoi partner! E tu eri il fratello! - Kari si fermò davanti a lui, si piantò e allargando le braccia continuò con il suo sfogo che sovrastava il vento e forse il proprio dolore.  
\- Pazzo o sano non fa differenza, lo ha trasformato quel bastardo che ha ucciso e aggiungo che è l'unica cosa buona della sua vita! -   
\- Gli avevi dato la possibilità di scappare, ha scelto lui di rimanere col mostro! - Replicò intelligentemente Joshua.  
\- Era soggiogato da lui, si era fatto andare bene quel mondo, era già come lui. Era tardi! È diventato come lui quando ha avuto il suo primo orgasmo in me! - Era la prima volta che lo diceva e poteva essere solo nella preda della rabbia, Joshua si sentì colpire di nuovo allo stomaco, voleva vomitare. Sapere che il suo compagno aveva passato quelle cose era un conto, sentirlo parlarne era un altro.   
Era orribile.   
\- Non è colpa tua, Kari! Non potevi fare niente per lui! Lui è diventato un mostro prima della tua fuga! Era più fragile di te! - Kari si passò insistentemente le mani sul viso come un forsennato. Gli occhi bruciavano, il cuore era in gola e tutto nel suo corpo batteva e correva e voleva uscirgli da dentro. Ma non era un tutto. Era un urlo. Un urlo che si ostinava a non fare.  
Joshua lo sentiva, quell'urlo, e sentiva quanto lo tratteneva. Non poteva farlo ancora.  
\- Lui è diventato un mostro quando me ne sono andato! Se rimanevo con lui gli piaceva scopare con me e basta! Non era quello il vero mostro. Esiste l'incesto, lui non se l'è cercato, è stato colpa di quel bastardo! Non era un mostro perché gli piaceva scopare con me! - Joshua si perse per un momento.  
\- Puoi accettare che gli piacesse scopare con te? - Per lui era terribile già solo quello senza doverci aggiungere il resto e per Kari era bruciante l'idea che Joshua non capisse ma sapeva che non poteva. Nessuno poteva.   
Scosse il capo e si girò di schiena, allora Joshua gli andò davanti per farsi vedere.  
\- Perché era un mostro secondo te? -   
\- Perché mi cercava e visto che non mi trovava ammazzava. Per questo era un mostro. Non perché era innamorato di me! E lo è diventato perché me ne sono andato! Era me che cercava. Era me che non trovava! Ero io che gli ho voltato le spalle! Anche se sono tornato a prenderlo e lui non è venuto! Sono sempre io che l'ho abbandonato. -   
\- Vuoi dire che sei tu che l'hai trasformato in un mostro?! - Joshua doveva fargli dire tutto, doveva riuscirci, era troppo importante anche se quel discorso lo faceva infuriare e vomitare insieme.  
Per Kari era peggio, per Kari non c'era una redenzione, non c'era un modo per uscirne interi.  
\- Certo che sono io! Sono io che ho quelle persone sulla coscienza! In loro non trovava me. In loro cercava me. In loro c'ero io e poi non c'ero più! È solo mia la colpa di quelle morti! È solo mia la colpa del mostro che lui è diventato! Mia e basta! - Ruggì alla fine. Joshua non poteva ascoltarlo, non poteva, ma si sforzò e continuò. Era ora di premere ancora. Era ora di non mollare.  
\- Kari, è vostro padre che vi ha rovinato! È lui che l'ha fatto diventare così! Tu sei stato la scintilla che l'ha fatto cedere e degenerare, ma se non fosse stato per lui... era lui che lo metteva su di te, lui che gli diceva cosa fare, lui che glielo faceva fare. E dopo anni passati a poter fare solo quello, sempre quello, l'ha fatto diventare il suo unico mondo, il suo solo rifugio! Ma è stato quello stronzo ad obbligarlo ad arrivare a quel punto! Se vi lasciava liberi di vivere in modo normale non si sarebbe mai fissato ed ossessionato da te, mai! Toglitelo dalla testa che sia così! -   
Però per Kari non era sufficiente, non lo era. Scosse il capo, strinse gli occhi e respirò marcato, lo superò per andarsene e non sapeva nemmeno dove. Voleva solo sparire. Aveva un dolore sordo al petto ed alla testa. Gli sembrava di impazzire.  
Joshua lo vide che se ne andava e lo fermò con la voce:  
\- Kari! Devi parlare! Devi farlo uscire tutto! Quello che pensi, quello che senti, quello di cui sei convinto! Cosa provi? Cosa diavolo pensi? Devi dirlo tutto, tirarlo fuori! - Mentre lo gridava gli andava dietro e visto che Kari era quasi uscito dalla porta per rientrare nell'edificio dell'ospedale, lo prese per il braccio e strattonò con violenza girandolo.  
\- Devi dirlo tutto una volta per tutte, Kari! Liberatene! -   
Ma Kari non aveva idea di che cosa dovesse dire perché ne aveva troppe. Era troppo tutto quanto. Tutto. Non sapeva nemmeno da dove cominciare, che nome avesse, da dove avesse origine, come definirlo, cosa dire. Non lo sapeva minimamente!  
Fu così che si liberò per sgusciare via stringendo gli occhi e quando Joshua tornò a prenderlo gridando 'Fallo!', Kari alla fine senza respirare, senza fermarsi, senza esitare, si girò di scatto come se non ce la facesse più e si decise.  
Kari urlò.  
Urlò così forte che superò di gran lunga il vento ululante. Urlò per dei lunghissimi secondi e quando finiva il fiato lo riprendeva e continuava ad urlare. Urlò piegandosi su sé stesso e finendo in ginocchio ed urlò fino a bruciarsi le corde vocali e a non poterlo più fare.  
Urlò per tutto quello che provava. Che provava ora e che provava da una vita e che non aveva mai lasciato andare del tutto.  
Joshua si inginocchiò davanti a lui e lo lasciò finché non si spense sfinito, senza forze, senza voce, senza polmoni.  
A quel punto lo abbracciò per raccogliere le sue lacrime.  
Kari piangeva.  
Lo lasciò in silenzio, raccolto nel suo dolore, nel suo sfogo che ora era diventato pianto e non più urlo.   
Poi, carezzandogli la nuca e sentendo le sue mani aggrappate alle sue braccia, come che chiedesse un po' di pace, Joshua si decise a parlare nell'unico modo che aveva voluto dall'inizio.  
\- La verità è che gli esseri umani sono fatti per molte cose. Essere felici, amare, giocare, ridere, soffrire, fare danni, procreare... sfruttare i loro talenti, diventare grandi. Però sono anche fatti per uccidere. Tutti possono uccidere. Non devi essere pazzo o averlo nel DNA o essere trasformato in un mostro da un'infanzia tremenda. Sono cazzate. Chiunque può uccidere. Chiunque è capace. Tutti arrivano o possono arrivare al punto che ammazzerebbero, è questo l'unico fatto reale. Gli uomini posso anche uccidere. Gli uomini sono nati anche per quello. Il fatto è che se lo sai e pensi che sia sbagliato, lavori su te stesso in modo da non rimetterti più nella volontà di uccidere di nuovo. A meno che tu non sia pazzo, puoi controllarti e puoi scegliere. Il fatto che puoi arrivare a volerlo non significa che lo farai e che non puoi controllarti. Puoi farlo benissimo. Oggi sei stato fermato ma non è bastato. Però puoi imparare a fermarti da solo. Puoi fare qualunque cosa decidi, ricordati che il sistema c'è sempre per ogni cosa. -  
Kari nel suo pianto si aggrappò a quelle parole chiedendosi come faceva a sapere che gli bruciava tantissimo aver ucciso suo fratello.  
\- Non sei come lui. Lui ammazzava perché era pazzo o perché era stato trasformato in un mostro. Qualunque motivo avesse era una cosa ripetuta e la scusa eri tu, ma lui ammazzava per il dolore che provava dentro. Ammazzava quel dolore. Quella solitudine. Quel vuoto. Quell'odio. Quella freddezza. Tu l'hai fatto perché volevi chiudere definitivamente e per sempre con quel tuo buco nero rappresentato da lui. Il tuo passato ha divorato ogni cosa di te e continuava a farlo e sapevi che se non avessi messo un punto definitivo e per sempre, avrebbe continuato a tornare e divorarti! Ma puoi essere aiutato, puoi guarire da tutto. C'è sempre un modo. Sempre. A tutto. Non esiste niente che non può essere guarito. Devi volerlo, devi chiederlo. Lo hai imparato, ormai... - Era vero, Niky aveva lavorato tantissimo per quello. Perché era riuscito a fargli volere di vivere ed essere felice.   
Per questo non aveva potuto permettere che di nuovo i suoi mostri del passato tornassero a rubargli l'esistenza.   
\- Ora sei libero, puoi vivere nel migliore dei modi, puoi guarire sapendo che non ti ammalerai più. - Continuò a ruota libera, Kari beveva tutte le sue parole incapace di smettere di ascoltarlo. Sperava continuasse. Sperava non si fermasse. Era come se gli strappasse da dentro l'anima e gliela leggesse. Leggesse laddove lui non riusciva più a leggere.  
\- Non siete nati così. Siete stati spinti ad esserlo, ma tu non l'hai accettato. Ricordati sempre, Kari, che tu non l'hai mai accettato. Gabriel l'ha accettato perché pensava di non avere scelta e questo l'ha rovinato. Ma tu no. Tu non l'hai accettato ricordalo. Sei scappato perché non eri così. La trasformazione non è stata completata, con te. Tu sei padrone di te stesso. Lo sarai sempre. - Fu come ridargli ossigeno.   
Kari tornò a respirare e smise di piangere per alzare il viso e baciarlo.  
Forse era sbagliato, forse era vero che vedeva Joshua come un padre e Niky come un fratello e che inconsciamente era convinto che con queste figure ci si comportasse in altre maniere. Però per il momento non ne poteva fare a meno.   
Non poteva smettere.  
Qualunque tipo di amore fosse quello che provava per Joshua era vero e reale ed era forte.  
Se un giorno si sarebbe reso conto che era un padre e non un fidanzato, avrebbe agito di conseguenza.  
Ma ora aveva bisogno di quello.  
Di tutto l'amore possibile. Ed era lì davanti a lui che l'abbracciava con una dolcezza infinita.  
Così quel bacio fu un altro passo verso la rinascita.   



	43. Rialzarsi lentamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I momenti ed i giorni successivi. Si tirano le fila da punti di vista esterni ma al tempo stesso abbastanza interni da saperne abbastanza. Si cerca di avere cura e sensibilità per Kari, in attesa di capire quale sarà la sua reale reazione a tutto questo, reazione che arriverà nel tempo. Joshua in qualità di manager è costretto a dare delle notizie ai media in quanto è coinvolto Christopher che è famoso. Poi finalmente si torna a casa.

CAPITOLO XLII:   
RIALZARSI LENTAMENTE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/chris17.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/niki19.jpg) [ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari19.png)

"Quando la vita ci lascia ciechi  
L'amore  
Ci mantiene gentili  
Ci tiene gentili  
Quando hai sofferto abbastanza  
Ed il tuo animo si sta abbattendo  
Stai diventando disperato dalla lotta  
Ricorda che sei amato  
E che lo sarai sempre  
Questa melodia ti porterà dritto  
di nuovo a casa  
Quando la vita ci lascia ciechi  
L'amore  
Ci mantiene gentili"

[\- The messenger - Linkin Park - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SoVVNU3aKM)

\- È sconvolgente quello che è successo a quei due ragazzi... - Disse Niky dopo essersi fatto raccontare tutto da Chris il quale era stato aggiornato da Joshua e gli altri. Kari era a farsi visitare, finalmente.   
Chris lo guardò sorpreso che avesse inserito anche Gabriel nel suo discorso di pietismo e Niky capì il motivo di tale sguardo.  
\- È un crimine quello che hanno subito. Tutti e due. Un orrore! E guarda a cosa ha portato! Uno è diventato un serial killer, l'altro un vagabondo tossicodipendente alcolizzato e forse pure suicida per un soffio! Kari è diventato un autolesionista terrorizzato dalla vita incapace di morire! Si è distrutto in tutti i modi possibili perché era convinto che non ci fosse redenzione nella vita ma solo sofferenza! Eppure non voleva morire! Quindi faceva in modo di dormire. Con la droga, con l'alcool, con qualunque cosa! E Gabriel? Solo perché è stato più fragile di Kari si è ridotto a vedere in lui tutto il suo unico mondo e quando questo unico mondo se ne è andato non ha più retto ed ha accettato la sua trasformazione. È stato colpa di quell'uomo mostruoso! È lui il vero mostro autentico in questa storia! Come fai ad essere così malato e ad accettarlo? Come fai a non renderti conto di esserlo?! Come fai a fare una cosa del genere a dei bambini!? E lei? Lei che sapeva ma pensava a coprire tutto per l'immagine? E tutta la gente che li vedeva e pensava che fossero bambini difficili da punire e non da aiutare? Come è possibile che si sia arrivato a questo? Guarda cosa è successo! Venti ragazzi hanno pagato con la vita e due si sono distrutti fino a questo punto, uno dei due è morto e forse solo ora avrà la pace meritata! -   
Chris rifletté sul suo fiume di parole capendo che dopotutto aveva ragione.  
\- È assurdo dirlo ma immagino sia vero. Era una vittima anche Gabriel. Solo che non ha combattuto per non esserlo. Non ci è riuscito. -   
\- Era fragile. Era solo fragile! E Kari? Riuscirà a tirarsene fuori del tutto? Ad essere felice e basta senza incubi, ritorsioni, ricordi, conseguenze e ombre? Riuscirà ad uscirne? Come si fa ad uscire da una cosa del genere? - Niky era agitato e gli veniva da piangere, pensare a come si dovesse sentire il suo amico e sapere di non poter fare nulla. Chris gli prese la mano e alzò piano il braccio per farlo appoggiare su di lui, Niky si era seduto sul suo letto e si era sistemato accanto a lui.  
Appoggiò la testa sulla sua e sospirò piano, poi quando lo sentì calmo, Chris disse:  
\- Non è solo, Kari. Gabriel non ce l'ha fatta perché era solo. Kari non è più solo. Per questo ce la farà. -   
Fu come alzare la tapparella che gli impediva di vedere.  
Si tirò su e lo guardò stupito dal fatto che non ci avesse pensato. Come era possibile?   
Era lui quello che vedeva sempre il lato positivo di tutto. Cosa gli era successo? Per un momento si preoccupò di questa sua mancanza, ma il sorriso dolce di Chris che aveva capito a cosa pensava, arrivò a dargli la risposta.  
\- Scontrarsi con l'orrore della vita lascia segni in tutti. Però la cosa bella è che quando noi non vediamo, c'è sempre qualcuno che può vedere per noi. - Queste erano le tipiche parole di Niky. Questi sorrise capendo che aveva ragione, cominciò a sentirsi così meglio, lentamente, che il sorriso gli tornò.  
\- Da solo non ce l'avrei mai fatta. Io lo dico da quando ti conosco. Sei entrato nella mia vita e mi hai salvato! -   
Chris sorrise divertito e gli baciò la testa.  
\- Strano. È quello che penso io di te! -   
Niky si strinse nelle spalle sempre senza smettere di sorridere.  
\- Ci sono tanti modi di essere salvati... -   
Quanto era vero...

Quando la porta si aprì ed i due smisero di abbracciarsi, si rilassarono subito nel vedere Kari.   
Chris trattenne il fiato per un momento, aveva due occhi rossi, gonfi e piccoli. Si capiva che aveva pianto di nuovo ma non solo.  
\- Kari! - Disse Niky sorpreso e felice di vederlo. Non sorrideva ma aspettava una reazione per vedere come stava.  
Il ragazzo sospirò, i muscoli facciali erano intorpiditi, non riusciva ancora a sorridere.   
Si avvicinò a Niky, però, e quando il ragazzo aprì le braccia lui si chinò per raccogliere quell'abbraccio che aveva aspettato da quando era uscito dalla camera d'albergo di Gabriel.  
Chiuse gli occhi, respirò il suo profumo e premette il volto contro la sua spalla. Niky lo cinse dolcemente e l'accarezzò senza dire nulla.  
Dopo dei minuti passati così, Kari cercò di parlare ma le corde vocali si erano completamente infiammate al punto che non poteva più dire mezza parola nemmeno se lo voleva. Una reazione allo stress e allo shock.   
Niky sorrise e gli baciò fraterno la guancia.  
\- Di niente. Grazie a te per avermi salvato la vita. Sarei morto senza di te. - Nel momento in cui lo sentì, Kari trovò la sua redenzione.  
Non ci aveva pensato ancora a cosa aveva fatto uccidendo Gabriel.  
Aveva salvato un'altra vita.  
Una vita importante.  
La vita di Niky, il ragazzo che gli aveva restituito la voglia di essere felice.  
Queste lacrime furono purificatrici e portatrici di pace.   
Per cui furono le lacrime più belle mai versate. Di migliori non ne avrebbe mai più fatte uscire.

  
Joshua fece una gran fatica a contenere le notizie, fu un miracolo riuscire a non rivelare tutta la storia. Naturalmente qualcosa dovette dire.  
Kari era stato categorico, non voleva assolutamente far sapere che c'era lui di mezzo, niente di ciò che lo riguardava doveva essere reso noto.   
Fu questo ciò che disse in conferenza stampa:  
\- Nella giornata di giovedì sera, il cantante e leder dei Royal, Christopher Richiardson, è stato trovato in gravi condizioni a causa di una ferita da arma da taglio al fianco. Christopher è stato subito soccorso ed ha immediatamente ricevuto le cure adeguate. La notte è stata critica. Il ragazzo aveva perso molto sangue, ma fortunatamente non erano stati lesionati organi vitali. Al mattino di quest'oggi, Christopher si è svegliato e migliora a vista d'occhio, è fuori pericolo e starà bene. L'aggressione è avvenuta in casa sua ad opera del signor Gabriel Bellier. Costui era un conoscente alla lontana della band, purtroppo non lo conoscevamo abbastanza da poter immaginare che persona fosse in realtà. Non sono autorizzato a rivelare altri dettagli su Bellier né a spiegare in cos'altro è coinvolto, però il suo crimine non si è limitato all'aggressione a Christopher. Bellier è stato preso e in seguito ad uno scontro violento dove ha riportato ferite gravi, è morto in ospedale. La vicenda si chiude qua. Christopher recupererà presto le sue condizioni di salute, naturalmente dovremo annullare la prima parte del tour, per i rimborsi collegarsi al nostro sito internet. Ci sono domande? -   
Joshua era il manager e portavoce del gruppo, per cui era prassi una cosa simile. Non in quelle circostanze, naturalmente.  
\- È vero che è stato portato d'urgenza anche il collaboratore e paroliere Nicolas Lynus? -   
\- Sì, è stato aggredito anche lui ma anche le sue condizioni sono stabili e migliorano. -   
\- In cosa era coinvolto Bellier? -  
\- Non sono autorizzato a rivelarlo, dovete chiedere all'ispettore che si è occupato del caso o al procuratore. -   
\- Si dice che fosse protagonista di uno scandalo, è vero? -   
\- Il signor Bellier era coinvolto in affari criminosi, di più non posso dire. -   
\- Nessun altro membro del gruppo è rimasto coinvolto? -   
\- No, nessuno. -   
\- Ma chi ha fermato Bellier riducendolo in fin di vita? -   
\- Un coraggioso benefattore che vuole rimanere anonimo. -   
\- Non ci può dire niente su di lui? -   
\- Era un conoscente di Bellier che ha scoperto cosa aveva fatto e lo ha fermato. -   
\- Quando sarà in grado di tornare sui palchi, il signor Richiardson? -   
\- Spero presto, i medici sono ottimisti, la guarigione dipende sempre dalla persona. Mi auguro in un paio di settimane. -   
Con questo Joshua lasciò i microfoni dei media e andò via. Aveva fatto quello che aveva potuto, purtroppo non poteva assicurare che i giornalisti, nell'indagare su Gabriel e scoprire in cosa era coinvolto, non scoprissero di Kari. Il ragazzo era scappato da ragazzino ed aveva cambiato identità, però non era escluso che si potesse arrivare a lui. Sperò di poterlo proteggere, ma era consapevole che la soluzione non era quella.  
Kari doveva avere il coraggio di esporsi e dire tutto, era l'unico modo per non avere ritorsioni inattese.

  
Niky e Chris furono dimessi insieme con l'ordine di riposo assoluto. Chris per più tempo di Niky.   
Doveva evitare sforzi e camminare il meno possibile con molta calma.   
Niky si sarebbe occupato egregiamente del suo compagno.   
Quando arrivarono a casa la festa fu d'obbligo, i due se l'erano aspettata per cui non rimasero sorpresi.   
Per Chris era molto doloroso ridere, camminare e perfino parlare. Qualunque cosa implicasse muovere anche solo di poco i muscoli dell'addome, in special modo il fianco, per lui era un'estrema tortura.  
Per cui faceva un cenno di sorriso e poi una smorfia in alternanza, presto divenne oggetto di derisione ma era sempre meglio riderci su che drammatizzare.   
L'atmosfera a casa Richiardson era molto allegra, c'erano solo i pochi intimi fidati, gli amici più stretti, i familiari ed ovviamente il gruppo.   
Chris fu sistemato nel divano, steso comodamente, e nella poltrona accanto si mise Niky. Si erano sistemati tutti intorno a loro, non era una vera festa ma più un bentornato. Avevano deciso di non esagerare perché se la situazione fosse stata troppo allegra, poi a Chris sarebbe venuto da ridere. Queste le paure espresse da Niky ed allora avevano deciso di dargli retta.  
L'atmosfera era intima, erano tutti intorno a loro e parlavano continuamente sovrapponendosi spesso per aggiornarlo su tutte le cose possibili ed immaginabili. In ospedale comunque erano sempre venuti a trovarlo. Quando ebbero esaurito tutti gli aggiornamenti, Chris parlando piano e faticosamente ma con la sua esterna sicurezza, disse:  
\- Ragazzi, fate come sempre! Saprò controllare i miei muscoli addominali per non sforzarli. Non è una festa di benvenuto senza musica, giochi stupidi e bevute estreme! -   
Sean si alzò alzando le braccia in alto come avesse appena vinto un premio.  
\- Hai dimenticato gare vinte da me! - Chris lo puntò col dito e si finse serio:  
\- Ehi, le vinco io quelle! -   
\- Certo, quando stai bene! Ora mi aggiudico di diritto tutte quelle presenti e future finché non ti rimetterai in piedi! E se sono fortunato parliamo di molto, moltissimo tempo! - Ovviamente lui scherzava, era il suo ruolo e poi era brutto fingersi seri e tranquilli per non far ridere Chris.   
Questi sogghignò, fu il massimo che poteva concedersi.   
\- Giorni, solo pochi giorni e poi tornerò a farti il culo! Goditi queste false vittorie! -   
I due gareggiavano sempre su tutto durante queste feste, erano le attrazioni principali, i giochi insomma.   
Era strano non farne ma si fecero una ragione, chiaramente.  
\- Godrò come una merda! Se vuoi mi esibisco davanti a te per farti vedere i miei miglioramenti! - Sean infieriva per evitare che nascessero argomenti tabù e che l'atmosfera si appesantisse. Chris sorrise e poi fece una smorfia tenendosi il fianco ferito e bendato.  
\- Non farmi ridere troppo che mi ballano tutte le budella! - A questo risero gli altri e furono felici di vedere che almeno per quel che lo riguardava era tutto a posto.  
\- Adesso spargetevi per casa e lasciatelo in pace che se ride troppo gli fa male! E tu Sean sappi che è una falsa vittoria perché lui non può gareggiare! - Prese la parola battagliero Niky, ma sempre col sorriso sulle labbra. Sean fischiò sorpreso per la difesa ferrea.  
\- Hai un avvocato fantastico, Chris! - Chris a quel punto divenne anche malizioso:  
\- E non sai cos'è quando fa il mio dottore! - Ovviamente le risate ed i fischi si sprecarono e Niky divenne di mille colori mentre decideva di andare al bagno.  
Quando tornò si erano sparsi per casa davvero a cercare da bere e da mangiare, la musica era stata messa nel loro super impianto stereo da sogno. Avevano inserito una chiavetta usb piena di canzoni che ascoltavano sempre in quelle occasioni.  
Era stata aggiornata con l'ultimo album uscito.   
La riproduzione era casuale.  
Non avevano minimamente pensato a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere con una semplice leggerezza simile. Se l’avessero immaginato, naturalmente, non avrebbero messo su quella musica. 


	44. L'ultimo passo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitolo prima dell'epilogo. La guarigione si innesca in tanti modi, ma il cammino è lungo e difficile, il primo passo è tirare tutto fuori, ma quello più importante è volerne uscire, voler guarire, voler stare meglio. Il passo più difficile ed importante è chiedere e accettare aiuto. Joshua sa che finchè non farà quel passo, il rischio che Kari torni a 'dormire' è alto.

CAPITOLO XLIII:   
L’ULTIMO PASSO

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari21.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/joshua14.jpg)

"Da soli o a coppie  
Quelli che davvero ti amano  
Camminano su e giù fuori dal muro  
Qualcuno mano nella mano  
Qualcuno si riunisce in band  
I cuori sanguinanti e gli artisti  
Resistono  
E quando hanno dato  
tutto ciò che possono  
Alcuni barcollano e cadono  
Dopo tutto non è facile  
Sbattere il tuo cuore contro il muro  
di un pazzo bastardo"

[\- Pink Floyd - Outside the wall -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4ZlWEQ17ns)

Niky si risedette accanto a Chris che parlava con la gente che a turno voleva scambiare due chiacchiere con lui.  
Soliti discorsi, pensò Niky lasciandolo intrattenere gli ospiti da solo. Finché non rideva andava bene.  
Mano a mano che i giorni passavano, riusciva a non sognare tutta la notte quell'orribile esperienza. Di volta in volta diventava sempre più sbiadito anche se la paura era rimasta.   
Non riusciva a fidarsi più come prima e quando aveva a che fare con sconosciuti, li fissava sul terrorizzato andante stringendosi a chiunque avesse accanto. Però non sarebbe mai stato lasciato solo e piano piano avrebbe superato anche quello shock inevitabile.  
Dei presenti comunque nessuno sapeva la versione completa, ovvero che era una storia macabra ed oscena che riguardava Kari. Solo i membri del gruppo che ormai erano diventati gli unici veri amici fidati del francese.  
Niky sentendo Chris parlare di quella che era la versione ufficiale, pensò che era brutto nascondere la verità, però era chiaro che fosse meglio così.  
Pensandolo cercò Kari con lo sguardo, il quale non si era fatto vedere. Lo trovò in un angolo dell'enorme salotto con un bicchiere d'acqua in mano ancora pieno ed uno sguardo perso e pensieroso. Per non dire cupo.  
Niky sospirò. Il buio nei suoi occhi... per quanto sarebbe rimasto ancora?  
A volte quando parlava con lui sembrava riprendersi, sembrava rischiararsi. Quando l'aveva ringraziato ed abbracciato in ospedale l'aveva sentito meglio. Aveva pianto però era stato un pianto pulito.   
“La guarigione è molto più lunga e difficile di così...”  
La sua profonda paura era che non potesse guarire comunque. Ne era terrorizzato all'idea...   
A quel punto si alzò ed andò da lui sedendoglisi accanto. Quando Kari lo vide si illuminò e sorrise per poi tornare tirato. Si sforzava con lui, però era positivo che ci provasse anche se era solo per non farlo preoccupare troppo.  
\- Come stai? - Chiese Niky. Kari alzò le spalle fingendo che non ci fosse molto da dire.  
\- Sto... - Disse solo. Niky sospirò e provò ad approfondire.  
\- Hai parlato con qualcuno? - Era chiaro a chi si riferisse e Kari si chiuse di nuovo.  
\- Non voglio parlare con nessuno. Ho te e Joshua, mi basta. - Niky sospirò paziente.  
\- Devi parlare con uno esterno e soprattutto esperto. Non puoi aspettare che il tempo faccia il suo corso... potrebbe ricucire tutto male. Ti serve un aiuto come si deve e ce ne sono... -   
\- Non è facile parlarne, dannazione! -   
A quel punto nella stanza si levarono le note gotiche del pianoforte e gli occhi di Kari divennero terrore. Li chiuse prima che Niky potesse notarli ma ovviamente non gli erano sfuggiti.  
Era Sleeper la canzone. Ormai gli stava lavorando dentro come una specie di tortura che teneva viva la ferita.  
Ogni volta che sentiva la canzone lui doveva chiuderla o andarsene. Non voleva farlo davanti a Niky e dargli conferma che sicuramente un aiuto esperto gli serviva. Non voleva farsi aiutare ancora. Non voleva parlarne più. L'aveva fatto troppo, però la voce di Chris cantò dalle casse sulla canzone in stampo rock gotico e il mondo crollò su Kari il quale disse a denti stretti:  
\- Chiudi quella roba! - Non riusciva nemmeno a definirla canzone.  
Gabriel gliel'aveva fatta sentire proprio il giorno del rapimento, quando aveva quasi ucciso Niky. Gliel'aveva sporcata. Aveva detto che gli piaceva molto. Ascoltarla ora era impensabile e forse non ci sarebbe mai riuscito di nuovo.  
Niky si accorse che stava male, Kari chiuse gli occhi e si strinse le mani nelle tasche cominciando a battere nervoso i piedi, visto che la canzone continuava, si incurvò sulla sedia e si coprì il viso stringendo gli occhi. Cominciò a tremare e respirare affannato fino a che non dovette alzarsi e con un rabbioso ma chiaro 'al diavolo', se ne andò fuori, sul retro.  
Niky sospirando si alzò e fece per seguirlo, ma ovviamente non riusciva a correre senza cadere una decina di volte per dei giramenti di testa. Era ancora debole.   
Raggiunse lo stereo e cambiò canzone, poi si scusò con gli altri e con un sorriso timido uscì alla ricerca di Kari.  
Joshua l'aveva preceduto.  
I due si ritrovarono fuori insieme ad un Kari in una crisi di nervi, l'uomo più grande gli diede un sacchetto in cui respirare e questo bastò a calmargli l’iperventilazione.  
Stava andando sempre peggio.   
Niky era molto preoccupato mentre Joshua pareva preparato.  
Lasciarono entrambi del tempo per aiutarlo a rilassarsi un po', poi Joshua lo disse brusco e senza mezzi termini:  
\- Se non ci vai tu ti ci rinchiudo io in una clinica psichiatrica! - Niky capì che era l'oggetto di discussioni di quei giorni. Kari si voltò di scatto verso il suo compagno e lo fissò torvo.  
\- Non ci voglio andare! Non mi fotte un cazzo! Non parlerò di nuovo con nessuno di questa maledetta storia! L'unica cosa che voglio fare è smettere di parlarne! Cazzo! Non mi serve niente altro! - Era di nuovo al punto in cui cercava di scappare. Joshua aveva paura che lo facesse davvero, per cui lo teneva sempre sotto controllo.  
\- Kari, se non lo risolvi seriamente non ne verrai mai fuori! Presto ti tornerà la voglia di evadere e cambiare aria e vita e scapperai! Non puoi continuare così! -   
Kari alzò le mani con quella di aggredirlo ma si fermò in tempo, gli scatti di ira erano sempre più presenti. Niky gli mise una mano sulla spalla e attese paziente che si calmasse di nuovo, poi con uno sguardo di 'calmati' rivolto a Joshua, si inserì sommesso nel discorso.  
\- Questo era il tuo rifugio dal tuo passato, ma ora è stato contaminato. È vero che vuoi andartene per trovarne un altro nuovo che sia pulito e non ti ricordi quello che hai passato? - Per Niky aveva altrettanto senso, infatti era esattamente la paura di Joshua. Kari lo fissò stralunato e stufo ma non lo aggredì solo perché era lui.  
\- Non ho ancora detto e fatto niente! Voglio solo smetterla di parlarne! Prima o poi mi passerà! Voglio solo dimenticarlo, dannazione! Perché tutti ne parlate sempre? -   
Disse insofferente ed alterato.  
\- Anche se non ne parliamo ci sarà sempre qualcosa che ti farà ricordare o scattare! Prima è stata la canzone! Che facciamo, la eliminiamo dal vostro repertorio? È un singolo e sta anche andando molto bene, pensi davvero che nei live potrete non suonarla? -   
\- La suoneranno senza di me! - Ruggì Kari.   
\- Non è una soluzione, devi smetterla di scappare! È ora di lottare per te stesso, per uscirne, per guarire! Il modo c'è, lo devi solo accettare, dannazione! - Urlò Joshua di nuovo, ormai non aveva più pazienza, non era mai stato un uomo calmo.   
Kari sfuggì da Niky e si mise a camminare nervoso per il giardino mentre i due lo guardavano in attesa che si decidesse.  
\- Parlare con qualcuno di esperto ti aiuterà, lo sai... sarà difficile, non riuscirai subito, ma sicuramente potrai farcela un giorno... ne vale la pena. Ti sei conquistato questo posto. Devi lottare per tenertelo. È la vita che vuoi! È una vita felice! - Kari in quel momento la vedeva in molti modi, ma non più felice.  
\- Io chiudo gli occhi e rivedo tutto. Mi sveglio e cerco di distrarmi e c'è sempre qualcuno o qualcosa che me lo ricorda! Se solo la smetteste tutti... - Disse a denti stretti coprendosi il viso e affondando le unghie nella fronte.  
\- Nessuno la smetterà perché nella vita c'è sempre qualcosa o qualcuno che fa qualcosa che che non va! Devi rinforzarti! - Joshua batteva su quello e non voleva mollare. Kari alzò la testa in alto e guardò esasperato il cielo azzurro.  
\- Perché non vuoi provarci? -   
Chiese Niky. Kari finalmente, all'ennesima volta che glielo chiedevano, si decise a rispondere e lo fece guardando entrambi e con le braccia aperte.  
\- Perché ho paura che se guarisco mi rendo conto che lui aveva ragione su di voi! Che tu per me sei un padre e non il mio compagno e tu... ed ho paura invece di essere innamorato di te... - Era solo molto confuso, Joshua e Niky lo capirono subito.   
\- Quel pezzo di merda ti ha riempito la testa di stronzate, Kari! Non puoi pensare che i vaneggiamenti di un pazzo siano sensati e giusti! - Disse Joshua avvicinandosi.   
Non era vero. Ci aveva pensato anche lui, però non gli importava. Se quella era la verità l'avrebbero accettata. Purché facesse bene a Kari.  
Kari non era più arrabbiato ma solo spaventato e lo fissò perso, confuso e terrorizzato all'idea di perderlo e perdere in generale tutto.  
\- Non voglio che il mio paradiso si rivoluzioni. Mi piace così com'è! Tu il mio compagno e lui mio fratello. Stop... non voglio che tu diventi mio padre e lui... cazzo, non so nemmeno cosa! - Finì a denti stretti e impaziente.   
Niky l'abbracciò senza dire niente, lasciò che si abbandonasse alle sue braccia e quando lo sentì docile, parlò piano.  
\- So quale era la sua idea, l'ho sentita. Lui pensava che tu sei stato influenzato dal tuo vissuto d'infanzia e che associ inconsciamente il rapporto padre-figlio a quello di due amanti, ma pensa che il vero amore che puoi provare sia invece quello per tuo fratello. Perché per tuo padre è un amore di riconoscenza, mentre per tuo fratello un amore complice. Quindi lui pensava che i rapporti con noi fossero sballati e confusi. Non è detto che sia così. Non possiamo sapere se è vero. -   
\- Ma c'è il rischio che lo sia. Che quando sarò... guarito da questo psicologo... io veda Joshua come un padre e non più come il mio compagno. E te... non lo so nemmeno... - Era completamente sfinito mentalmente, oltre che confuso. Non faceva che pensarci e ripensarci ed alla fine era vero che era una scelta difficile.   
Joshua sospirò e prese Niky per la spalla allontanandolo da Kari, lo guardò con un'aria di ringraziamento per averglielo spiegato bene e gli chiese di lasciarlo solo.  
Quando i due furono a tu per tu senza nessun interruzione esterna, Joshua gli prese il viso fra le mani dopo aver cercato tutta la forza in sé stesso.  
Era spaventato anche lui ed era ora di rivelarlo. Se c'era un momento per mostrarlo, era quello.  
\- Ho paura anche io che finisca così. - Disse alla fine Joshua. Non aveva mai voluto dirlo. Kari si sorprese di sentirglielo dire e quando lo guardò con attenzione capì che era vero, era spaventatissimo.  
Il mento gli tremò.  
\- Allora non ci devo andare. Io ora ti amo, sto bene con te e non so se sia perché ti vedo come un padre o come un amante ma chi se ne fotte? Sto bene con te, voglio te, non voglio che cambi, non voglio perderti! - Joshua non poteva sapere se quello che stava per dire fosse vero, ma giurò a sé stesso che avrebbe fatto di tutto per mantenere la sua parola.   
Perché aiutare Kari era l'unica cosa che voleva davvero, era lo scopo della sua vita ed in qualunque modo poi fosse finita, contava solo che lui un giorno potesse liberarsi dei suoi demoni.  
\- L'affronteremo. Io non ti lascerò mai. Se quando finisci questa terapia ti rendi conto che è così... che non mi ami come un amante ma come un padre, saremo questo. Padre e figlio. Io non ti lascerò mai lo stesso, se tu non lo vorrai. Se vorrai continuare come il mio compagno sarai il mio compagno, se vorrai solo un padre, sarò tuo padre. Non importa niente, non mi perderai mai! Va bene? - Ed era dolce oltre che risoluto. Era convincente. Joshua sperò di esserlo stato pur sapendo che non aveva idea se ci fosse riuscito. Diventare solo un padre per Kari, stargli vicino come un padre e non toccarlo più, non baciarlo più... sarebbe stata un'enorme tortura, però non l'avrebbe mai reso infelice. Mai.  
\- Davvero lo faresti? Davvero rimarresti lo stesso vicino a me solo come un padre? - Chiese incredulo e sconvolto Kari, gli occhi pieni di quel suo caos interiore e pure una piccola luce di speranza. Che comunque si potesse risolvere bene.   
Era questo quello in cui doveva credere.   
Joshua annuì col suo sorriso risoluto e sicuro.  
\- Sì. Non potrei mai lasciarti. Sarò sempre quello di cui tu avrai bisogno. Ci sarò sempre. Fai questa terapia, mettici il tempo che ti serve, arriva alle conclusioni giuste e poi vediamo insieme cosa succede. Ma fallo. - Era come se l'ennesimo peso si togliesse dall'animo di Kari.  
Aveva sempre saputo di doverlo fare, ma era stato terrorizzato dall'idea di perderlo. Anche se era solo un padre, per lui, perderlo era tremendo. Non poteva permetterlo. Per cui gli andava bene che non fosse più il suo amante se quello sarebbe stato il risultato, però voleva averlo sempre nella sua vita. Sempre.  
Joshua l'aveva salvato. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto uscire dalla sua vita.  
A quel punto si arrese e l'abbracciò cercando da lui la forza per fare quell'ultimo passo. Uno dopo l'altro, li stava facendo tutti.  
\- Voglio liberarmi da queste catene... voglio farcela... - Mormorò nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo.  
Joshua gli carezzò la testa fra i ricci quasi incolti che si era trascurato in quel periodo complicato, quindi gli baciò l'orecchio e gli sussurrò:  
\- Io ti amerò sempre. Quindi so che ce la farai. -   
Fu così che Kari accettò anche quell'ultimo ostacolo.  
Ora il muro era altissimo ed insormontabile, doveva abbatterlo, non era certo di farcela e soprattutto non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe trovato al di là, però era lì per provarci e riuscirci.   
Voleva vivere, voleva vivere bene, voleva farcela, voleva uscirne.   
Fu questo che si sarebbe ripetuto per il resto dei giorni a venire.   
Passo dopo passo, giorno dopo giorno, mattone dopo mattone.   
Non sarebbe rimasto schiacciato sotto quel muro come Gabriel, lui l'avrebbe superato, ne sarebbe uscito.   
Aveva troppa sete di vita. Una vita vera. Felice.   



	45. Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogo, salto di tempo di un anno. La vita è andata avanti in qualche modo, Kari ha fatto terapia e con essa ha accettato molti cambiamenti in sé e nella sua vita, ma quali saranno?

EPILOGO:   
TEMPO

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/dormiente/kari22.jpg)

"Quando l’oscurità cala  
E ti circonda  
Quando cadi in basso  
Quando sei spaventata  
e ti senti smarrita. Sii coraggiosa  
Sto venendo a stringerti ora  
Quando tutta la tua forza è finita  
E ti senti di aver sbagliato tutto  
Come se la tua vita fosse scivolata via  
Seguimi,  
puoi seguirmi  
E io non ti abbandonerò adesso"

[\- Muse - Follow me - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kH0OEJxUlE)

Come sapeva trascorrere il tempo, volando, fino a spingere le persone a guardarsi indietro e chiedersi dove fossero andate fino a quel momento.  
Dove erano finiti i momenti infiniti?  
Quelli che si fermavano e non passavano mai?  
Quelli in cui ti perdevi.  
Il tempo era neutro però poteva essere tanto terribile quanto comodo e benevolo.  
Era l'unica cura per tutto, però sul momento sembrava non passare mai. Ed invece un mattino ti faceva svegliare e capire che no, ti sbagliavi. Era corso e non te ne eri nemmeno accorto.  
Per cui il tempo era tutto e niente, era molte cose contrastanti, ma quel che contava era che ci fosse e che portasse tutte le risposte e tutte le cure.

Erano arrivati al tour europeo.   
I Royal stavano andando molto forte, l'incidente di un anno prima aveva paradossalmente aiutato le vendite dell'album appena uscito ma soprattutto aveva reso loro il doppio della notorietà.  
Le circostanze mai chiarite al cento percento sull'aggressione a Christopher, avevano fatto sì che la gente si accalcasse intorno a lui e al gruppo intero per una sorta di curiosità morbosa, nella speranza di saperne di più.  
Parte era stata la paura di perdere un gran cantante promettente, il resto era né più né meno curiosità.  
C'erano molti che non avevano mai sentito una canzone del gruppo ma che dopo aver sentito la notizia dell'aggressione, si erano informati sul gruppo e nel sentirli si erano affezionati.  
L'album in questione era uno dei loro successi più grandi.   
‘Canto per te’ rappresentava il massimo talento di tutti e sei ma soprattutto del cantante Christopher che aveva fatto un salto di qualità incredibile, per cui comunque avevano anche solo semplicemente riconosciuto che era bravo.  
Il tour americano era partito con ritardo, completato quello erano andati in Europa. Avevano cominciato da un po' ma quel giorno toccava alla Francia.  
\- È ironico non trovi? - Disse Sean a Chris mentre si avviavano verso la hall dell'albergo in cui avrebbero pernottato in attesa del concerto.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese senza capire.  
\- Ad un anno da tutto facciamo il concerto in Francia! È assurdo! -   
Chris capì a cosa si riferiva e si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Meglio a distanza di un anno che di pochi mesi. - Disse semplicistico. Sean lo guardò sorpreso.  
\- È pronto? - Chiaro a chi si riferiva. Chris lo cercò con lo sguardo e lo trovò a parlare fitto con Niky poco più in là. Kari sorrideva. Aveva un taglio corto e moderno con una piccola cresta modesta sulla testa. Visti i suoi ricci non poteva ambire a molto di più.  
Era un taglio che gli donava.  
Si era anche irrobustito fisicamente perché si era iscritto ad una palestra di arti marziali miste per sfogare l'eccesso di rabbia e stress accumulata. La palestra che faceva prima da sola non gli dava una disciplina, non incanalava tutto il suo eccesso interiore.  
Un'arte marziale era l'ideale per uno come lui.  
Aveva un orecchino al lobo ed un tatuaggio spuntava dalla schiena. Prima di allora non si era mai dato pena per il proprio aspetto, né per migliorarlo, né per rendersi più piacevole ai propri stessi occhi.  
Tutti avevano dei gusti, delle manie. A tutti piaceva farsi qualcosa.   
Kari da qualche tempo aveva cominciato a fare anche questo. Aveva scoperto che gli piacevano quel genere di cose, prima non se ne era mai interessato perché era una sorta di apprezzamento della vita, sotto un certo punto di vista.  
Ora aveva anche scoperto un forte gusto per i cibi orientali, prima a stento digeriva una zuppa.   
Ma quel che saltava più all'occhio era che parlava e sorrideva.  
Ian gli disse qualcosa e gli rispose facendogli l'occhiolino.   
\- Sì è pronto! -   
Sean a quel punto gli chiese:  
\- Come fai a dirlo? Solo perché sorride e parla di più? -   
\- No... perché non si è reso conto che è già passato un anno e che siamo proprio qua... -   
Sean capì che aveva ragione e sorrise in modo strano, orgoglioso del suo bassista a cui aveva imparato a volere bene nell'arco di quell'anno.  
\- Non darà di matto? - Chiese memore delle prime volte che aveva tentato di violentarsi suonando Sleeper.   
Dopo un paio di crisi isteriche dove aveva spaccato il basso, avevano risolto evitando di fargliela suonare. La faceva Paul al suo posto e la chitarra restava una sola, quella di Sean. Ce la facevano. All'occorrenza Christopher poteva suonare però preferiva concentrarsi sul canto.   
\- Se lo fa ci siamo. - Dopo quelle volte e la soluzione trovata, Kari aveva continuato ad essere un elemento difficile all'interno del gruppo, aveva spesso litigato con tutti ma lentamente era andato meglio, si era calmato ed era riuscito, un giorno, a suonare Sleeper.  
Avevano così capito che la terapia stava funzionando.  
La terapista gli aveva dato il permesso di fare i concerti a patto di venire nel tour e continuare le sedute regolarmente. Allora lentamente da 'problematico', era diventata una terapia il tour stesso.  
Era da poco tempo che non veniva con loro, in Europa aveva detto che non sarebbe servito, però si sentivano regolarmente per telefono e quando c'erano le pause e potevano tornare a casa, andava da lei.  
“Certe cose segnano irrimediabilmente. Non è un problema essere gay, non doveva guarire da quello. Non è una malattia. Ci sono fattori che spingono ad esserlo, è vero. Spesso però uno lo è e basta. Dipende da caso a caso. Comunque non abbiamo mai considerato la sua omosessualità un problema a cui rimediare. Sono i rapporti in generale, quelli su cui abbiamo lavorato. Oltre ad una lunghissima lista di cose che non finiva più...”  
Concluso il tour americano, la terapista aveva detto così a Joshua.  
Tutt'oggi quell'aspetto non era ancora chiaro. Come avessero lavorato sui rapporti e cosa avessero risolto alla fine.  
Kari continuava ad essere il suo compagno però in generale era tutto diverso con lui.  
Era tutto molto rilassante e sereno, niente scatti d'ira, ombre e chiusure. Non c'erano argomenti tabù e questo era il passo più grande fatto.  
Sean saltò sulla schiena di Kari e lui lo prese ridacchiando. Una volta l'avrebbe insultato e se lo sarebbe scrollato dalla schiena.   
Chris sorrise contento di quel risultato, qualunque esso fosse. In ogni caso stava bene.   
\- Da quanto non ha incubi? - Chiese a Joshua avvicinandoglisi. Lui lo guardò brevemente, stupito della sua domanda. Alzò gli occhi in alto e ci pensò.  
-Non so se ne fa o no. Penso ne faccia, però riesce a non gridare la notte. -   
\- Prima non faceva nemmeno incubi. Il fatto che ne ha fatti significa che ha elaborato interiormente il tutto. Certo, sotto forma di incubi, ma è stato il primo passo. - Si aggiunse Niky lasciano Kari agli altri ragazzi che gli erano saliti sopra tutti insieme per testare la sua forza ormai decisamente notevole.  
Niky aveva seguito tutto il suo percorso.   
Kari non aveva rivelato di preciso cosa venivano fuori nelle sedute, nessuno sapeva quali fossero state le sue soluzioni, ma era chiaro che ne avesse trovate. Dei nodi erano stati tolti ed era già tutt'altra persona quella che stava lì con loro.  
Quando si sistemarono nelle camere, Kari e Joshua andarono insieme come al solito, come anche Niky e Chris.   
Joshua era convinto che Kari avesse capito che per lui provava l'amore di un figlio, ma che stesse con lui perché era consapevole che Joshua invece lo amava come un compagno, come l'amore della sua vita. Per cui per non ferirlo, stava con lui come prima però era sicuro che lo vedesse come un padre e basta. Non gli faceva mancare nulla, lo facevano diversamente da prima. Senza rabbia o disperazione, non c'erano sentimenti contrastanti violenti, non era un'ossessione o una malattia. Era piacevole fare l'amore con lui. Tutto lì.  
Joshua non l'avrebbe forzato a buttare giù la maschera, quando se la sarebbe sentita l'avrebbe fatto da solo, fino a quel momento ci sarebbe stato al suo massimo. Era questa la soluzione migliore.

Il concerto era andato alla grande, meglio di quanto tutti avessero potuto immaginare.  
Dal momento che era la prima tappa della Francia, tutti si erano aspettati che Kari desse forfait, però alla fine fece tutta la setlist dalla prima canzone all'ultima. Non diede particolare spettacolo, però lo trovò terapeutico.   
Scaricare nella musica era comunque l'attività migliore, per questo aveva continuato a farlo. Suonare il basso era la sola cosa bella della sua vita fino al momento in cui aveva incontrato Joshua. Era stata una specie di benedizione e lo era la musica stessa.   
Era buffo, lo pensava sempre.   
Aveva passato una vita a cercare modi per dormire con lo scopo di dimenticare, intontirsi, svanire con la mente.   
E poi, alla fine, il sistema migliore era risultato la musica.  
Non aveva più voglia di dormire, ubriacarsi e drogarsi e nemmeno di sparire ed essere un nulla nel nulla.  
Ora voleva solo poter perdersi in qualcosa di bello, puro e libero. Senza pensieri, senza costrizioni di alcun tipo, senza parole da dire. Solo quello.  
Note e musica.   
Uscì dallo stabilimento per prendere un po' d'aria. I camerini e le quinte erano al coperto e non si respirava. Non fumava e non beveva, però il bisogno di estraniarsi e stare solo ogni tanto l'aveva.  
Con la terapista era giusto alla conclusione che ora era libero di fare quello che riteneva opportuno. Non aveva più rabbia repressa né sentimenti negativi da abbattere. Per cui non c'era il pericolo che si distruggesse in qualche modo o che facesse del male ad altri. Però era bene per lui non stare mai solo.  
Non gli aveva detto, alla fine, se in Joshua vedesse un compagno od un padre. Ne avevano parlato moltissimo, avevano sviscerato ogni argomento a proposito ed alla fine gli aveva detto di lasciarsi trasportare. Se si sentiva costretto a portare avanti una relazione che non lo soddisfaceva per qualche motivo, doveva ridimensionarla e chiudere. Se gli andava bene così, se non c'era niente che sentiva di voler cambiare, non doveva farlo.  
Kari ancora non ne era sicuro. Era onesto. Forse vedeva Joshua come un padre e la sua deviazione incestuosa non sarebbe mai cambiata del tutto, però era riuscito a vedere Niky come un amico ed un fratello senza accezioni di alcun tipo, né innamoramenti insinuati da Gabriel.  
Per Joshua era difficile capirlo e temeva non ne sarebbe mai venuto a capo, però la terapista non gli aveva mai dato una soluzione, perché l'unica risposta l'aveva lui e lei non poteva dirgliela. Lei nemmeno la conosceva.   
Così gli aveva detto di prendersi tempo e fare con calma.  
Lui per ora stava bene con Joshua in quel modo, era un sollievo non aver avuto bisogno di lasciarlo o altro.  
Però non escludeva che un giorno l'avrebbe visto con altri occhi, che avrebbe potuto volere altre cose.  
Per il resto non poteva dire d'essere guarito, aveva gli incubi ma resisteva. Quando lo stress aumentava andava dal suo maestro di arti marziali miste e lui lo aiutava meglio della terapista. Insomma, riusciva a gestire tutto.  
Era stato strano parlare con lei di tutto. Ogni singolo dettaglio anche quello più macabro alla fine era uscito dalla sua bocca ed in un anno aveva avuto bisogno di ripeterlo più volte. Come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza.   
Le prime volte aveva distrutto lo studio, le ultime era stata una liberazione e basta.  
Per cui non poteva dire di essere guarito, non era in grado di dirlo. Sicuramente doveva fare ancora molta strada.  
Ma ce la faceva.   
Un anno prima era convinto del contrario.  
\- Hai da accendere? - Chiese una voce in francese. Kari sorpreso si guardò intorno. Era il retro dello stadio di dove avevano fatto il concerto, un posto solo per chi aveva il pass. Quel ragazzo non aveva il pass.   
\- Come sei passato? - Il giovane era mulatto ed aveva due occhi verdi che spiccavano per due motivi. Perché erano un chiaro sullo scuro sbiadito e perché erano spenti e sofferenti.  
Kari riconobbe subito il tipo di sguardo.   
\- Vivo in quel buco! - Disse indicando un posto nascosto dietro a dei cassoni. Kari allora lo guardò meglio. Era vestito di stracci ma era troppo giovane per essere un senzatetto, poi rise della propria stessa affermazione.  
Lui aveva avuto la sua età, probabilmente. Forse era stato anche più giovane.  
\- Non fumo, mi spiace... - Disse poi. Il ragazzo sbuffò e fece un cenno tornando nel buio da dove era venuto.  
Kari lo guardò sistemarsi in modo da non essere visto e si stupì, infatti si avvicinò al suo covo e rimase a distanza debita.  
\- Ma sei rimasto lì tutto il tempo? - Il giovane spuntò di nuovo e lo guardò astioso e diffidente.  
\- Se vuoi un pompino scordatelo! Non do il culo! - Disse aggressivo. Kari sogghignò divertito e si sedette per terra alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
\- Ehi, nemmeno io! - Poi si corresse. - Cioè nemmeno io mi vendevo per sesso... - Quando lo disse, il ragazzo si calmò capendo che aveva una provenienza come la sua.   
\- Chi siete? - Chiese quindi come se si stesse rilassando.  
\- I Royal. Li hai sentiti? - Chiese Kari in una conversazione pura e semplice come apparentemente ce ne sarebbero potute essere molte.  
\- Ti pare che potevo non sentirvi? Vivo qua! - Kari rise. - Comunque non siete male, tu sei il cantante? - Kari capì che il ragazzo aveva una grandissima voglia di parlare, probabilmente non lo faceva chissà da quanto. Questo poteva essere pericoloso. Poteva decretare la sua fine se incontrava la persona sbagliata.   
\- No, sono il bassista. Se vuoi ti faccio conoscere in cantante! - Il ragazzo scosse la testa veloce.  
\- Non voglio vedere nessuno! -   
\- Allora, che strumento suoni? - L'altro a quella domanda ci rimase secco, lo fissò stralunato nonostante la fatica e la tristezza di fondo, una tristezza aggressiva.  
\- Non suono... come fai a sapere... ? -  
\- Canti? Dai! Fammi sentire qualcosa! - Kari mostrava un sorprendente interesse per un altro essere totalmente esterno a lui e soprattutto si stava mostrato lui stesso diverso da quello che era sempre stato. Sembrava uno che gli piaceva la vita, gli altri ed in generale le cose.   
\- No no, non sono bravo come lui! - Kari rise.  
\- Non glielo dico perché altrimenti si monta la testa! Pensa che i primi anni doveva avere un assistente all'ascolto! Uno che ascoltasse sempre e solo lui quando cantava. Sempre! Robe da pazzi! - Il ragazzo lo guardò stupito mentre via via sembrava rilassarsi.   
\- Mi prendi per il culo?! - Kari continuava a ridere e finì per contagiarlo, gli strappò un sorrisino piccolo, una conquista.  
\- Ascolta, quando ti va di farmi sentire come canti... cercami, io sono Kari dei Royal. Tieni, ti lascio il mio pass! Noi dopodomani siamo a Parigi per un altro concerto, se ti presenti con questo ti fanno passare, chiedi di me. Sono curioso di sentirti cantare. Il nostro manager ha un orecchio unico per i talenti e se penserà che tu lo sei, ti aiuterà. Io ero al tuo posto, se non fosse stato per lui che mi ha sentito suonare per caso, non sarei qua. Anzi. Non sarei proprio vivo. Quindi facci un pensierino! - Il ragazzo lo guardava a bocca aperta, sorpreso col suo pass in mano a sentire tutte quelle cose. Kari sapeva che non poteva usare contatti diretti con lui o sarebbe scappato, per cui senza aggiungere niente altro si alzò e fece per rientrare. Stava per passare la porta quando glielo chiese.  
\- Ehi! Perché lo fai? Che te ne fotte? -   
“Ecco la domanda che mi sono fatto io quando Joshua mi ha proposto il lavoro.” Disse ridacchiando fra sé e sé, Kari si fermò, si girò e con uno sguardo adulto e consapevole che diceva molto, disse:  
\- Te l'ho detto! So cosa significa! -   
\- E cosa, allora? Pensi di dover salvare tutti quelli come te? - Il ragazzo si dimostrò perspicace nel capire che lui era così un tempo e per questo voleva cercare di aiutarlo, ma la diffidenza era sempre la prima cosa, in quei casi.  
Era normale, si disse Kari.   
Allora si ricordò della risposta di Joshua:  
\- Mi secca sprecare i talenti! - Il ragazzo rispose schernendolo.  
\- Non sai se sono un talento! -   
\- Tutti lo sono in qualcosa! - Kari era preso lui per primo in contropiede da questo forte desiderio di aiutarlo, non ci aveva riflettuto, lo stava facendo e basta.  
\- Non risponde alla domanda! Che te ne fotte di me? Anche se spreco il mio talento, ammesso che ne abbia uno?! -   
Kari sospirò guardò in alto, ci pensò e capì che dopotutto aveva ragione. Non gli importava se sprecava il suo talento.  
Fu lì che capì cosa era successo a Joshua quel giorno quando l'aveva visto la prima volta ed aveva cerato di aiutarlo.  
\- Perché voglio farlo! - Con questo rientrò lasciandolo così. Non c'era una vera risposta.  
Era stato un istinto che era venuto da dentro.  
Nel suo caso probabilmente si era rivisto in lui, però per Joshua? Cos'era stato per Joshua?  
Non la voglia di non sprecare un talento.  
Quando lo raggiunse lo stava cercando da un po', lo fulminò con uno sguardo di fuoco e cominciò a ricoprirlo di insulti perché era sparito senza dire niente.  
\- Dai, ero fuori a respirare! - Disse calmo e placido. Una volta avrebbero litigato, ma così era meglio.  
Visto che Joshua non mollava dal dirgli le solite prediche, gli toccò il sedere e gli fece l'occhiolino.  
\- Anche io ti amo, dai! - Joshua gli diede un calcio.  
“Semplicemente è così che doveva andare. Lo sentiva dentro e l'ha fatto. Credo siano i legami, forse è la predestinazione, forse semplicemente fai ciò che vuoi in quel momento. Però io penso che non ci sono dei veri perché. È solo che si fa così e basta. Vedi una cosa, la vuoi e la prendi. Poi un giorno ti piacerà e capirai perché quella volta l'hai voluta. Credo che sia la vita e basta. Non ci sono sempre perché. È maledettamente inaspettata!”  
La sua conclusione, dopotutto, era davvero buona.   
La prima buona conclusione a cui arrivava fondamentalmente da solo senza passare per delle lunghe conversazioni con qualcuno.  
“O magari a volte arrivi al punto in cui vuoi aiutare. Sei pronto per farlo e lo fai, è un caso con chi lo fai. Significa che in qualche modo sei pronto. È questo? Sono pronto?” Non osava chiedersi se significava che era guarito, quella domanda non se la sarebbe mai fatta, però quando rivide quel ragazzo che tentava di fare quella specie di provino, trovò la sua risposta.  
Joshua, Niky e tutti loro l'avevano aiutato molto e lui si era sempre chiesto perché.   
Non c'erano risposte. Avevano solo voluto farlo.  
Tutto lì.  
Quindi si disse sì, che era pronto.  
Qualunque cosa significasse esserlo, lo era ed era la sola cosa che contava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno seguito la mia fic, spero sia piaciuta e che continueranno a seguire le mie storie. Nella mia pagina su FB tengo aggiornati sulle mie pubblicazioni. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst


End file.
